Revivre à New York
by Magda88
Summary: 4 ans plus tôt, leurs yeux se sont croisés. La vie d'Edward est vide dans l'attente de son ange. Celle de Bella est dure et elle s'est forgée une carapace pour y résister. Arriveront-ils à être heureux ? Désolée je suis nulle pour résumer. Tous humains.
1. Chapter 1

J'étais au beau milieu de l'aéroport d'Heathrow quand je vis mon ange pour la deuxième fois. Le hall était noir de monde, il faut dire que nous étions début juillet et que, pour beaucoup, cela signifiait début des grandes vacances. Mais quand je tombai sur ces grands yeux émeraude au cœur de la foule, je la reconnus aussitôt.

_**Flash-back : New York quatre ans plus tôt**_

C'était à mon tour de monter sur scène et j'étais mort de trac. Jouer du piano est ma plus grande passion mais je jouais pour ma famille, quelques fois pour mes amis et surtout pour moi. C'était le moyen que j'avais trouvé pour me détendre. Ma grande sœur Alice faisait du shopping, son jumeau Emmett du sport, moi, c'était la musique.

Comment l'espèce de petit lutin qui me servait de sœur avait réussi à me convaincre de participer au spectacle de fin d'année de notre université restait une énigme pour moi. En fait, pas vraiment. Quand elle sortait sa petite moue triste et me faisait ses yeux de golden retriever malheureux, je ne pouvais pas lui résister. Personne d'ailleurs. Et elle le savait.

Elle avait donc réussi là où mon professeur de musique au lycée avait échoué ces dernières années, me faire accepter de jouer devant toute l'école, mais aussi les parents, les amis…

_C'est à ton tour, Edward… Edward ? Tu es tout pâle…ça va ? _

… _oui Mrs Evans._

Non, ça n'allait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

Je montais alors sur la scène et allais saluer le public. Le magnifique piano à queue trônait au milieu du grand théâtre de notre fac. Je m'installais sur mon tabouret et je m'aperçus que le piano faisait face à la foule. Enfin, pas tout à fait mais il était disposé en diagonale et je voyais donc toute la partie Est de la salle.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas parallèle à la salle comme on voyait dans les grands concerts classiques ? Ou mieux encore dos au public ? Bon, cette dernière solution était peut-être un peu radicale mais… face au public ?

J'étais assis devant mon instrument mais je restais figé. J'étais incapable de déplacer mes mains pour les poser sur les touches blanches et noires. J'étais comme hypnotisé par les regards du public. La salle était plongée dans le noir mais les deux premiers rangs étaient éclairés par la lumière de la scène.

Un silence gênant s'installa, bientôt brisé par des murmures. Je sentais la panique monter en moi quand je posai mon regard sur les plus beaux yeux qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Ils étaient verts émeraude. Je pensais que cela n'existait que dans les livres des yeux de cette couleur. Ils appartenaient à une fille, sans doute plus jeune que moi, dont les longs cheveux bruns bouclés encadraient le visage. Elle restait le regard fixé au mien et m'adressa, du moins c'était ce que je voulais croire, un sourire d'encouragement. Elle était magnifique.

Sans quitter son regard mes mains se portèrent sur le clavier et je commençai à jouer. Le premier morceau était un extrait des _Lettres pour Elise_ de Beethoven, que ma mère adorait et que je jouais depuis si longtemps qu'il m'était instinctif. Comme tous les morceaux que je jouais ce soir, d'ailleurs.

Heureusement, puisque je restai les yeux fixés sur mon ange pendant les vingt minutes que durait mon medley de musique classique et de musique de film. Je pouvais lire sur son visage tous les sentiments, toutes les émotions qui me traversaient lorsque je jouais ces morceaux-là. De la tristesse pendant le _Requiem_ de Mozart à la joie lorsque j'interprétais la version arrangée pour piano de la musique de Pirates des Caraïbes, écrite par Klaus Badelt.

Cet intense échange de regards ne s'interrompit que lors de mon dernier morceau, extrait du _Clair de Lune_ de Debussy. Mon ange ferma les yeux et semblait transportée par cette musique qui faisait partie de mes préférées. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses yeux après le dernier accord, je vis qu'ils brillaient encore plus qu'avant. Je n'aurais pas cru cela possible.

La salle applaudissait à tout rompre et le public se mit debout. J'étais encore dans ma bulle et ne réalisais pas. Je me levai néanmoins et saluai. Je rejoignis ensuite les coulisses.

J'essayai toute la soirée de retrouver la jeune fille mais je ne la revis pas.

_**Fin du Flash-back**_

Elle était là, mais lorsque je sortis de mes souvenirs, elle avait disparu. Elle avait été comme happée par la foule. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une hallucination ?


	2. Chapter 2 Dans l'Avion

_**POV Bella**_

Voilà. Je quittais l'Angleterre et Londres avec beaucoup de regrets. J'avais toujours adoré ce pays et cette ville en particulier mais mes souvenirs ici étaient maintenant trop lourds à porter. Je retournais vivre à New York. Mais cette fois-ci je n'étais pas seule comme six ans auparavant.

Nous nous trouvions dans la foule d'Heathrow parmi les hommes et femmes d'affaires, les familles partant en vacances, les jeunes couples tout frais mariés ou les bandes d'amis chahutant. Je sentis alors un regard sur moi. Lorsque je levai les yeux, je tombai sur un visage que je reconnus aussitôt. C'était celui du pianiste qui, quatre ans plus tôt, m'avait redonné l'envie de jouer du piano.

Il me regardait les yeux dans le vague, comme s'il rêvait éveillé. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder plus sur lui, car nous fûmes emportées par le flot humain des usagers de l'aéroport.

_**POV Edward**_

Je secouai la tête et me dirigeai vers la porte d'embarquement annoncée quelques instants auparavant pour mon vol prévu à 17h47. L'embarquement fut plus rapide que d'habitude et c'est une hôtesse roulant exagérément des hanches et battant des cils qui me mena à ma place, côté couloir d'une rangée de trois sièges. Habituellement, je n'aimais pas trop ce genre de comportement, ayant l'impression de n'être qu'un morceau de viande à leurs yeux. Mais je n'y fis guère attention et lui souris pour la remercier, mon esprit encore tourné vers deux grands yeux émeraude.

Je sortais mon I-pod et mon livre que je déposais sur la petite tablette qui m'était destinée et rangeais mon sac et ma veste dans le petit placard du plafond prévu à cet effet. J'allais me rasseoir quand une femme trébucha dans l'allée et je n'eus que le temps de la rattraper par les hanches avant qu'elle ne tombe.

Elle se redressa et se retourna. C'était elle. C'était mon ange aux yeux verts. Le monde me sembla s'arrêter de tourner alors que je me perdais dans son regard. Je serais bien resté ainsi pendant des heures quand une petite voix derrière moi me sortit de ce face à face.

_- Maman ? Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?_

Maman ? Je laissais tomber mes mains qui se trouvaient toujours sur ses hanches et me tournais. Une petite fille blonde aux yeux bleus se tenait là, l'air inquiet.

_- Ça va, ma chérie. Le monsieur m'a rattrapé à temps._

Le monsieur ? Ça donne un coup de vieux ça… La petite fille poussa un soupir de soulagement et prit un air blasé. Je me tournais à nouveau vers mon ange qui me souffla un merci en rougissant. Je lui adressais un sourire et ses joues prirent une teinte encore plus rouge qui lui allait à merveille.

Décidemment la chance était de mon côté ce jour-là puisqu'il s'avéra qu'elles seraient mes voisines pour le vol et que l'enfant demanda à être du côté du hublot. J'étais donc à côté de mon ange.

Mince, que m'arrivait-il ? Je n'avais pas pour habitude de fantasmer sur les femmes des autres et mon ange était maman, elle devait sûrement être mariée. Elle paraissait si jeune pourtant. Et puis ce n'était pas du tout mon genre de femme. Les femmes avec lesquelles j'étais sorti étaient presque toutes grandes, blondes, quelques fois un peu bimbos, un brin stéréotypées et souvent très superficielles. Je ne m'attachais pas, les choses étaient claires entre nous dès le début : nous prenions du plaisir et merci, au revoir. J'avais eu le cœur brisé par mon premier amour, je ne tenais pas vraiment à renouveler l'expérience, au grand dam d'Alice.

Je tentais donc de la détailler discrètement puisque jusque là, seuls ses yeux m'avaient marqué. Elle ne sembla pas le remarquer, occupée à sortir ses affaires et celles de sa fille. Je me proposais de lui déposer ce qu'elle ne gardait pas dans le placard et pus ainsi continuer mon inspection.

Elle était mince et de taille moyenne, je dirais 1m65. Son visage en forme de cœur était encadré de longs cheveux bruns et bouclés, aujourd'hui attachés en une queue de cheval lâche. Sa peau était pâle et crémeuse et semblait si douce que je dus me retenir de ne pas la caresser pour vérifier. Elle portait un polo aux grandes rayures horizontales vertes et blanches, un jean bleu foncé et des Converses marrons. Je terminais mon examen par ses mains et mon cœur s'accéléra quand je vis qu'elle ne portait pas de bagues. Edward, reprends-toi ! Ta sœur non plus ne porte pas ses bagues en avion parce que ses doigts gonflent et que cela la gêne. Seulement mon ange, je ne savais toujours pas son nom, n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre de fille à penser à ces détails. Mais je trompais sans doute.

J'étais si occupé par mon examen que je mis un certain temps à remarquer que l'avion avait décollé et qu'elle s'était tendue à mes côtés.

_**POV Bella**_

Je déteste l'avion. Chaque fois, je me dis que c'est la dernière fois que je grimpe dans un de ces engins de malheur. Mais bon, aujourd'hui, il est assez ridicule de ne pas profiter de ce moyen de transport, d'autant que là, pour traverser l'atlantique, il n'y a pas trente six milles possibilités. Et je déteste encore plus les bateaux. Non, ne pas penser à ça. Pas maintenant. Pas ici. Heureusement, mon voisin semble avoir compris mon trouble, Carlie, elle, est fascinée par ce qu'elle voit à travers le hublot.

_- Vous avez peur en avion ?_

_- Oui…_

Je réponds en murmurant comme si le fait de parler à voix haute allait dérégler quelque chose de l'appareil. Il me sourit et je sens mes joues rougir, chose très fréquente lorsque je côtoie des gens que je ne connais pas et encore plus avec des personnes de sexe masculin. Il avoue avoir lui aussi peur des avions. Il me paraît pourtant si calme et sa voix me rassure.

J'aperçois du coin de l'œil le regard noir que me lance l'hôtesse de l'air. J'en comprends vite la cause quand je me tourne vers mon voisin pour le regarder plus attentivement. En effet, jusqu'à présent, j'avais surtout remarqué son regard gris bleu si intense pendant qu'il jouait du piano et lorsqu'il m'avait rattrapé un peu plus tôt.

Il est grand et mince bien que sa chemise grise et son jean laisse deviner un corps musclé. Ses épaules sont larges, ses bras sont musclés aussi, ses avant-bras ressortant de la chemise qu'il a roulée de chaque côté jusqu'à ses coudes. Il a de belles mains de pianiste, aux doigts longs et fins. Mais le plus fascinant est sans doute son visage : anguleux, comme taillé à la serpe, mais magnifique néanmoins. Sa peau presque aussi pâle que la mienne fait ressortir ses yeux plus ou moins bleu ou gris selon les moments. Ses cheveux savamment décoiffés sont assez longs et ont une couleur châtain cuivrée superbe. Leur texture me paraît si soyeuse que j'ai envie de vérifier en y passant la main.

Il continue de me parler, je pense pour me distraire, bien que son physique l'ait fait pour lui. Il me raconte comment lui a réussi au bout de longues années à se débarrasser d'une grande partie de sa phobie de l'avion. La distraction est efficace et je me détends. Nous recevons l'autorisation de nous détacher.

_- Ça va mieux ?_

_- Oui. Merci._

Il m'offre encore un de ses larges sourires qui teinte une fois n'est pas coutume mon visage de rouge. Carlie décide alors de se mêler de la conversation, l'extérieur perdant de son attrait pour elle.

_- Je m'appelle Carlie, j'ai cinq ans et demi. Et toi ?_

Le jeune homme a l'air surpris. Je ne sais pas si c'est dû à la franchise de Carlie qui s'est mise debout devant moi et le regarde ou si comme tous les gens, il intègre l'âge de Carlie au mien, se dit que j'ai dû l'avoir très jeune et me juge sans connaître toute l'histoire. Cette attitude m'énerve et je sens la colère monter en moi. Mais le rire du jeune homme fait redescendre la tension instantanément.

_- Je m'appelle Edward et j'ai vingt trois ans._

Je me rends compte que son rire fait honneur à sa sublime voix de ténor, que l'on dirait teintée de velours. Je suis réellement distraite aujourd'hui pour ne pas avoir remarqué cela plus vite.

_- Ma maman, c'est Bella._

Ouf, je n'ai pas droit à l'âge, cela tombe bien, je n'ai pas envie d'expliquer pourquoi à dix neuf ans bientôt vingt, je suis la mère d'une enfant de cinq ans et demi.

L'hôtesse nous regarde toujours fixement et si son regard pouvait me tuer, je crois que je ne serais plus de ce monde à l'heure actuelle. Cela a le don de m'énerver et me pousse à poursuivre la conversation avec Edward alors qu'en temps normal je ne l'aurais pas fait et aurais sans doute empêché Carlie de le faire. Et oui, les parents sont indignes parfois…

_- Vous habitez New York ?_

_- Oui._

_- Et t'étais en vacances en Angleterre ?_

Carlie s'y mettait, le pauvre Edward allait nous prendre pour des inspectrices de police.

_- En fait, j'ai fait un petit tour d'Europe. Du moins de quelques capitales. Paris, Rome, Prague, Berlin, Amsterdam, Dublin et Londres._

Ça n'avait pas l'air de le gêner de répondre à nos questions. Enfin, maintenant qu'elle était lancée, de répondre aux questions de Carlie.

_**POV Edward**_

Bella, mon ange s'appelait Bella. Cela lui allait merveilleusement bien. Et sa fille Carlie était mignonne comme tout. Je me demandais vraiment quel âge pouvait avoir Bella. Elle paraissait si jeune pour avoir une fille de l'âge de Carlie. Mais je n'osais pas poser la question, j'avais cru sentir un certain soulagement quand sa fille l'avait présentée sans donner son âge.

J'avais senti que l'on m'observait et lorsque je me tournais, je vis que l'hôtesse nous regardait. Son regard était mauvais mais lorsqu'elle vit que je la regardais, elle m'adressa un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire qui se voulait aguicheur. En temps ordinaire, cela m'aurait déjà déplu mais là, cela me répugna. Je retournai donc toute mon attention vers Bella et surtout vers Carlie qui m'interrogeait.

_- Ce sont toutes des villes si différentes qu'il m'est impossible d'en choisir une._

_- Tu as voyagé tout seul ?_

_- non, j'étais avec des amis mais ils sont repartis il y a deux jours._

_- Tu as fait comment dans les pays pour comprendre les gens ? Parce qu'ils ne parlent pas tous anglais… c'est maman qui m'a dit ça._

_- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas toujours évident mais je comprends un peu l'italien et le français. Et puis dans les capitales, il y a souvent des touristes alors les gens parlent au moins un peu d'anglais._

_- ah bon. Moi, c'est la première fois que je vais dans un nouveau pays mais maman a déjà habité à New York._

_- Ah oui ?_

_- C'était avant que je naisse et quand j'étais petite. Après elle est venue vivre avec moi à Londres._

Je sentais que ma voisine s'était à nouveau tendue. C'était très léger mais notre proximité me permettait de m'en rendre compte.

_- Ma chérie, Edward n'a sans doute pas envie d'entendre tout cela._

Mon prénom sonnait de manière très agréable dans sa bouche. Et si, _Edward_ avait très envie de connaître l'histoire. Mais je ne voulais pas brusquer ma voisine alors que l'on ne se connaissait à peine.

_- Est-ce que je peux lui parler de Baloo alors ?_

_- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'Edward ait envie d'entendre parler de Baloo, ma puce._

Je ne savais pas qui était ce Baloo mais le sourire de Bella devant le changement de sujet de sa fille et l'air déçu de Carlie eurent raison de ma curiosité.

_- Qui est Baloo ?_

Toujours souriante, Bella leva les yeux au ciel et m'adressa un regard un peu navré mais surtout amusé.

_- Vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous vous êtes lancé._

Effectivement, vingt minutes après, Carlie tentait de me raconter l'histoire du Livre de la Jungle version Walt Disney. C'était bien de ce Baloo-là qu'elle voulait me parler. Mais j'avoue que si je n'avais pas vu le dessin animé, et lu le livre, je n'aurais rien compris à ces explications. Mon regard allait de la petite fille qui racontait les aventures de Mowgli avec sérieux à sa mère qui l'écoutait avec tendresse, m'adressant des sourires désolés de temps à autre.

Je n'avais pas l'habitude des enfants de cet âge et ce fut une expérience assez étrange pour moi. J'imaginais Alice au même âge et plaignis mes parents. Bella mit fin au monologue de Carlie.

_**POV Bella**_

Ce pauvre Edward devait regretter d'avoir posé sa question mais l'air un peu ahuri qu'il avait au début avait fait place à un air presque sérieux. Il donnait l'impression d'écouter vraiment ce que racontait Carlie ce qui faisait énormément plaisir à cette dernière. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ma fille aussi insouciante et je décidai d'abuser un peu de la bonté d'Edward. Néanmoins au bout de vingt minutes sans interruption, je mis fin à sa probable torture bien qu'il n'en ait rien montré.

_- Carlie, je pense qu'Edward en sait assez sur Baloo et Bagghera pour aujourd'hui. Veux-tu écouter un peu de musique avant de manger ? Après il faudra dormir._

Elle parut un peu déçue mais accepta ma proposition. Cet enfant est un amour. Elle se réinstalla à sa place. Je pris mon I-pod et trouvai la play-list de Carlie. Je réglai le son et lui tendit le casque. Elle se rassit confortablement et regarda à travers le hublot en dodelinant de la tête au rythme de ses chansons. Je me tournai alors vers Edward.

_- Merci de l'avoir écoutée, c'est très gentil de votre part._

_- Oh de rien. C'était… intéressant !_

_-Vous voulez dire horriblement incompréhensible._

Alors que son rire retentissait, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas eu à me forcer pour sourire.

_- Probablement. Nous pourrions peut-être nous tutoyer cela serait plus facile, enfin si…_

_- Oui._

Carlie demanda alors à aller aux toilettes et lorsque nous retournâmes à notre place, l'hôtesse distribuait les repas. Nous mangeâmes dans un silence confortable. Peu de temps après avoir fini, après un brin de toilette, Carlie s'endormit sans demander son reste. Je pris donc mon livre et me plongeais dans ma lecture. Mon voisin fit de même. Je remarquai alors le titre de son livre.

_- Oh tu lis __l'Historienne et Drakula__… _

_- Oui, c'est ma sœur qui me l'a conseillé._

_- J'ai adoré. Ce mélange de lettres, d'extraits de journaux intimes, d'entretiens répétés, d'histoires dans l'histoire qui se croisent et se recroisent. Surtout que l'aspect historique qui prend une grande place dans le roman est totalement vrai et prouvé. Un peu d'aventure mêlée au mythe du vampire… Désolée, je m'emporte._

Il rit à nouveau alors que mes joues rougissaient.

_- Ne le sois pas. Alors, je crois comprendre que ça t'a vraiment plu. Et toi tu lis quoi ?_

_- __Le Huit__ de Katherine Neville._

_- Je l'ai lu et j'ai beaucoup aimé. Je l'ai dévoré en une longue nuit blanche._

Nous continuâmes à parler littérature pendant un moment et je m'aperçus que nous avions beaucoup de lectures communes. Nous lisions de tout, du roman policier au thriller historique en passant par les grands classiques et même les récits romanesques de l'Angleterre du XIXème siècle.

Je ne vis pas le temps passé et ne me rendis pas compte lorsque je m'endormis.

_**POV Edward**_

Nous avions longuement discuté avec Bella, essentiellement de littérature. Un peu de New York, j'appris ainsi qu'elles ne venaient pas uniquement pour les vacances mais pour s'y installer. Je n'insistai pas plus, Bella se tendant dès que l'on abordait sa vie privée. C'était la première fois depuis très longtemps, voire même depuis toujours, que j'avais une conversation aussi agréable avec une femme n'appartenant pas à ma famille.

Bella s'endormit et je ne tardais pas à la rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée.

Je fus réveillé par une main secouant doucement mon épaule. J'ouvris les yeux pour tomber sur une hôtesse, heureusement pas celle du début du vol, qui me souriait tendrement. Je tournai la tête pour m'apercevoir que Bella dormait toujours, à moitié appuyée sur mon épaule.

_- Monsieur, pourriez-vous réveiller votre femme et votre fille, nous approchons de New York et l'atterrissage ne va pas tarder._

Femme ? Fille ? Mais de quoi parlait… Oh, l'hôtesse pensait que… Waouh, mon imagination m'emporta aussitôt dans un rêve éveillé où Bella serait ma femme et Carlie ma fille. Mais la vision de Bella s'étirant doucement me ramena à la réalité. Elle bailla doucement en se cachant derrière ses mains. Bon sang, Edward ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, tu la connais depuis quelques heures à peine. Si tu continues à ce rythme va falloir t'enfermer mon gars.

_- Bonjour. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?_

_- Nous arrivons à New York._


	3. Chapter 3 Coïncidences

_**POV Bella**_

New York. Cette ville m'avait remise sur pied une première fois. J'espérais que cela fonctionnerait une seconde fois. Et puis cette fois, j'avais Carlie avec moi et je retrouvais mes cousins. Je me demandais si Carlie les reconnaîtrait, elle les avait très peu vus et la dernière fois remontait à plus d'un an.

Nous avions récupéré nos bagages. Je n'avais amené que l'essentiel avec nous, le reste arriverait deux jours plus tard. Edward me rattrapa une nouvelle fois en riant alors que je trébuchais sur l'escalator qui menait à la salle d'accueil du terminal. Nous devions y retrouver nos familles respectives. J'étais contente de retrouver la seule famille qui me restait à l'exception de Carlie mais j'étais un peu triste de ne plus revoir Edward.

_**POV Edward**_

Bella était vraiment maladroite. Trébucher semblait vraiment être une façon de marcher pour elle. J'avais quand même dû la rattraper dans l'escalator. Carlie ne semblait pas avoir hérité de cette maladresse. Heureusement pour elle, même si je trouvais ça mignon chez Bella.

Nous étions bientôt arrivés dans la salle d'accueil de JFK. Ce qui signifiait que j'allais bientôt être séparé de mon ange.

_- Bella ? As-tu un numéro de téléphone où je pourrais te joindre ?_

Elle parut surprise de ma question mais ne m'interrogea pas sur mes intentions.

_- Je suis désolée, j'ai résilié mon abonnement en Angleterre et je n'ai pas encore de téléphone ici._

Elle dut lire l'air déçu qui s'installa sur mon visage.

_- Mais si tu me donnes ton numéro, je pourrais t'envoyer le mien._

Le sourire que je lui adressai alors la fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et elle baissa les yeux. Je cherchais alors un papier et un crayon, finis par trouver et lui inscrivis mon numéro. Elle le rangea dans son sac.

Un cri aigu retentit dans la salle.

_- EDWARD !!!_

Je me retournai et avant que j'aie eu le temps de dire ouf, une tornade se jeta dans mes bras. Bientôt deux grands bras puissants nous enserrèrent et nous soulevèrent du sol.

_**POV Alice**_

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour, je le sentais. Je m'étais réveillée toute excitée. Mes frères se moqueraient et diraient que cela ne changeait pas des autres jours mais ce n'était pas vrai. Aujourd'hui était différent.

D'ailleurs, je n'avais jamais vu Jasper si fébrile. Lui d'ordinaire si calme tournait en rond depuis la veille au soir. Quant à Rosalie, on ne la tenait plus : on aurait cru que les soldes commençaient aujourd'hui. Elle qui était une ardente défenseuse de la grasse matinée s'était levée à l'aube ce matin.

La raison : leur cousine et sa fille arrivaient aujourd'hui pour s'installer avec nous. Leur histoire était horrible. Isabella avait perdu pratiquement toute sa famille. Il ne lui restait que l'enfant, Rosalie, Jasper et leurs parents. Elle avait donc décidé de revenir à New York.

J'avais hâte qu'elle arrive. J'étais sûre que nous deviendrons de grandes amies.

La seule ombre au tableau était l'absence de mon petit frère préféré. En effet, Edward était parti en Europe avec Alec, Jane, Félix et Chelsea. Le pauvre quittait deux couples pour partir en vacances avec deux autres. Enfin, c'était bien de sa faute. J'avais tenté de lui présenter des filles mais il avait fini par se fâcher.

Sacrebleu, c'était un mec ! Comment avait-il pu se laisser autant atteindre par ce que lui avait fait Jessica ? Ce n'était quand même pas le premier mec à trouver sa copine dans le lit avec un autre, si ? La seule rencontre potable qu'il ait faite en cinq ans était une fille dont il ne connaissait rien, pas même le nom. Il n'avait pas même réussi à me la décrire, excepté qu'elle ressemblait à un ange. Et il n'avait rien fait pour la retrouver. Enfin si, mais pas assez. A la place, il trouvait des filles insignifiantes. Cela devait changer. Dès qu'il reviendrait je m'occuperais de son cas.

Bien, mais je m'égarais là. Où était Emmett ? Nous n'avions pas fini de vider la pièce qui servirait de chambre à Carlie.

_- Emmett ! EMMETT !! T'es où ? EMMETT ?_

Mon très cher frère sortit alors de sa chambre en tenue d'Adam.

-_ Sacrebleu Em', tu pourrais quand même mettre un caleçon ou mieux t'habiller ! T'as pas intérêt à faire ça quand Isabella sera là !_

_- T'inquiète pas, je ne tiens pas à me mettre Rosalie à dos… En parlant de ma tigresse, tu sais où elle est ? J'avais quelques idées pour le réveil ce matin, maintenant qu'elle est en vacances, mais elle n'était plus là. C'était une super idée pourtant… j'allais…_

_- Berk Em', je veux pas le savoir. Rose est dans la chambre de Carlie. Il faut que tu viennes, on a besoin de bras._

_- Et Jasper, il est où ?_

_- Il travaille aujourd'hui il n'a pas pu annuler certaines de ses séances._

Ce gros nounours d'Emmett s'éloigna en ronchonnant.

_- Il trouve toujours une excuse celui-là quand il s'agit de déménager… _

_- Euh Em' ? T'oublies pas quelque chose ?_

_- Quoi Lili ? Je viens de me lever. Faut que je mange ! L'amour et l'eau fraîche ne suffisent pas. Ce sont des éléments nécessaires mais non suffisants._

_**POV Emmett**_

Non seulement ma chère jumelle voulait me faire travailler tandis que son petit ami se prélassait dans un fauteuil et que mon petit frère se promenait je ne sais où mais en plus je n'avais pas le droit à un petit déjeuner ?

Alice éclata de rire.

_- Loin de moi cette idée saugrenue de t'empêcher de prendre le premier de tes sept ou huit repas de la journée mais je préfèrerai que tu t'habilles pour cela._

Et elle s'éloigna en riant et sautillant. D'accord, elle remportait ce point. J'allais m'habiller. Cette journée allait être marrante. Bon d'accord, je n'avais pas pu profiter de ma Rosie ce matin. Mais il y avait l'arrivée d'Isabella et de sa fille. Et puis voir Jasper excité valait son pesant de cacahuète. Quant à Rose, je préférais ne pas trop y penser, au risque d'aller la chercher et de choquer ma sœur, pourtant assez dévergondée.

Bon, petit déjeuner. Chouette, il reste du poulet. Et de la pizza…

La journée passa à la fois très vite et trop lentement. Vite, parce les filles et moi furent occupés un bon bout de temps avec la chambre à vider. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut accumuler comme bazar en trois ans. Et oui, trois ans déjà que nous avions emménagé tous ensemble. Trop lentement, parce qu'il me tardait de rencontrer la cousine de Rose et Jasper.

H-2. Les filles m'avaient abandonné pour prendre une douche et se préparer. Nom d'une glace au chocolat, avec trois filles presque quatre à la maison, plus Edward, nous n'allions plus avoir d'eau chaude pour nous laver Jazz et moi.

Jasper rentra vingt minutes avant notre départ pour JFK. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Même avant ses examens. Ah si peut-être le premier soir où il était sorti avec Alice, il y a un peu plus de trois ans de ça. Non à l'époque, c'était quand même pire. Ce jour-là, pour s'occuper les mains, il avait nettoyé notre appartement de fond en comble. Il avait même tenté de passer l'aspirateur dans ma chambre ! Nous vivions encore sur le campus et partagions un appartement Jasper, Edward, Samuel et moi. Quatre garçons dans un appartement, enfin trois plus Edward, cela ne donnait pas l'appartement le plus propre de tout le campus. Mais ce soir-là, on pouvait admirer son reflet sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. Et vu la soirée que j'avais passée avec Rosalie, j'avais vite appris à ranger ma chambre et à passer l'aspirateur au moins une fois par mois…

Rose et moi nous étions bien trouvés… cela avait pris un peu de temps avant que l'on s'en rende compte. Nous nous étions rencontré en 2004 quand j'avais emménagé avec mon petit frère, le sien et Sam dans un des logements de la fac. Mais à l'époque, je papillonnais de fille en fille et elle faisait de même avec les garçons. Et il y a trois ans, nous avions passé la nuit ensemble. Nous n'étions pas ivres ni rien de tout ça mais ça avait la première d'une longue série de nuits de folie. Quelque temps après, Jasper et Alice formaient eux aussi un couple. J'avais quand même perdu deux ans sans elle, depuis nous nous rattrapions de la meilleure des façons…

_- A quoi tu penses mon chéri ?_

_- A nous ma tigresse._

Et je la prenais dans mes bras pour un long baiser passionné. Nos langues se lancèrent très vite dans un ballet si bien orchestré. Elle attrapa mon cou pour se rapprocher de moi. Elle commença à se frotter contre moi de manière sensuelle. Je sentis ma virilité se manifester tandis que je grognais contre ses lèvres.

_- Arrêtez ça les amoureux, on va être en retard._

_- Jazz ! Nom d'un clafoutis aux abricots ! T'es vraiment un tue-l'amour… Rose, on a encore un peu de temps ça te dit de continuer dans notre chambre…_

Je me rapprochais encore plus d'elle et je sentais qu'elle cédait à mes avances…

_- EMMETT ! ROSE ! On n'a pas le temps pour vos cochonneries… et je vous rappelle qu'il y aura bientôt une enfant parmi nous alors apprenez à vous tenir en public. Emmett, dans notre civilisation, on s'habille ! Et on ne… se fait pas de câlins trop poussés dans le salon ! C'est valable pour toi Rosalie !_

Ma chérie et moi nous écriâmes en cœur.

_- ALICE !!_

Celle-ci se dirigea en dansant vers un Jasper hilare qui lui passa son bras sur les épaules avant de l'entraîner vers la sortie. Rosalie poussa un petit cri et s'élança à leur suite. Nom d'une chouquette, nous allions rencontrer la cousine de Rose. Je courus après eux, non sans avoir fermé la porte.

_- ATTENDEZ-MOI !!_

_**POV Rosalie**_

Nous allions retrouver Bella. Nous allions retrouver Carlie. D'accord les circonstances n'étaient peut-être pas les meilleures mais j'étais contente de retrouver ma chère cousine avec laquelle j'avais passé de merveilleux étés étant enfants. Bien que de cinq ans ma cadette, elle avait toujours été ma confidente.

Quand elle était venue vivre à New York il y a maintenant six ans, nous avions retrouvé cette complicité. Je faisais mes études à Chicago où vivaient encore nos parents mais nous réussissions à nous voir au moins une fois par mois. Elle a habité la Grande Pomme pendant près de trois ans avant de repartir pour Londres. Nous nous parlions toujours au téléphone mais ce n'était pas pareil. De plus, Emmett et moi avions commencé à sortir ensemble après son départ alors j'avais hâte de lui présenter en vrai.

_- Bon allez Papi, tu la bouges ta caisse !_

_- Rose ! Là c'est moi qui conduis, c'est donc à moi d'injurier les autres automobilistes. _

_- C'est à toi que je parlais Em'…_

Jasper et Alice étaient pliés en deux de rire à l'arrière du gros 4x4 de mon petit ami. Emmett et moi continuâmes à nous titiller pendant tout le trajet menant à l'aéroport. C'était ma façon de décompresser et Emmett le savait.

A peine garés dans le parking sous-terrain, Alice et moi sautions de la voiture, les pressant de se dépêcher. Ils se moquèrent de nous mais je savais qu'ils étaient aussi fébriles que nous. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle d'accueil où toutes les familles attendaient les passagers. Surprise, je reconnus au loin des cheveux cuivrés qui ne pouvaient qu'appartenir à mon beau-frère.

_- Regarde Alice, c'est Edward, tu savais qu'il rentrait aujourd'hui ?_

_- Non. Où ça ? Oh c'est trop cool. EDWARD !!!_

Et elle se mit à courir vers lui pour lui sauter dans les bras, Emmett à sa suite les attrapa tous les deux et les souleva du sol. Cette scène me fit rire. Je remarquai alors la jeune femme qui regardait les trois frères et sœur avec un air très surpris. C'était Bella !!

Jasper l'avait vue comme moi et nous nous élançâmes de concert vers elle. Occupée à admirer le spectacle qu'offraient les Cullen, elle ne nous vit qu'au dernier moment. Un large sourire éclaira son visage tandis que je la prenais dans mes bras.

_- Bella, ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir._

_- Moi aussi, Rose. Moi aussi._

_- Et moi je n'ai pas le droit à un câlin, Bells ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, il faut que je soumette le vote à proposition. Tu me laisses un peu de temps pour réfléchir, Jazz ?_

Elle le prenait néanmoins dans ses bras. Cet échange systématique entre ma cousine et mon frère me fit sourire.

_**POV Jasper**_

Enfin, Bella était avec nous. Son sourire m'avait manqué. La dernière fois que je l'avais vue, deux mois auparavant, c'était à l'enterrement de son père, Charlie. Pas de quoi sourire.

Pendant nos embrassades, la petite Carlie s'était cachée derrière Bella. Cela faisait un an que Rose et moi ne l'avions pas vue, elle n'était pas présente aux funérailles. La fillette avait bien grandi. Elle ressemblait de plus en plus à son père.

Bella se tourna vers l'enfant.

_- Alors ma puce, tu ne reconnais pas Rose et Jasper ?_

_- Ils étaient pas plus grands quand ils sont venus à Londres ?_

_- Je crois, ma chérie, que c'est toi qui était plus petite._

Avec un air dubitatif, Carlie vient nous planter à chacun une bise sonore sur la joue.

Quelqu'un à côté de nous s'éclaircit la gorge. C'était Emmett. Tout à nos retrouvailles, nous les avions presque oubliés. Je fis les présentations.

_- Alice, Emmett, Edward, voici notre cousine Bella et sa fille Carlie. Bella, Carlie voici ma petite amie Alice, le petit ami de Rose, Emmett et leur frère Edward._

_- Carlie, Bella, je suis contente de mettre enfin un visage sur vos prénoms. Bella, je suis sûre que nous allons être de grandes amies._

Ça c'était mon Alice. Elle prit Bella dans ses bras, puis Carlie. Emmett fit de même.

_- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Bella._

_- Euh Emmett… ma nature… d'humaine… m'oblige… à devoir respirer…_

_- Oups désolé. Bonjour petite Carlie !_

_- Moi aussi je respire, dis-lui maman…_

Emmett éclata d'un rire tonitruant dans lequel nous le rejoignîmes. Je remarquai alors Edward qui observait Bella avec son sourire en coin et un air encore surpris.

_- Je ne savais pas que tu étais la cousine de Jasper et Rosalie._

_- Je ne savais pas que tu étais l'Edward, frère d'Emmett et Alice dont me parlaient Jazz et Rose._

_- VOUS VOUS CONNAISSEZ ?_

Alice et Rose avaient crié en même temps. Ce fut Edward qui prit la parole.

_- Bella et Carlie étaient mes voisines dans l'avion._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews (enfin toutes serait sans doute plus approprié mais bon…). Je ne pensais vraiment pas en avoir. **

**Du coup je prends un peu d'avance et poste aujourd'hui ce chapitre initialement prévu pour mercredi… Seul hic dans ce changement de programme, je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance. Mais je compte me remettre au boulot pour essayer de vous en concocter un pour jeudi ou vendredi…**

**N'étant pas en vacances, je ne vous promets rien néanmoins.**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, certaines parties me font beaucoup rire, d'autres ont été difficiles à écrire.**

**N'hésitez pas à me signaler les fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire, de syntaxe, les incohérences ou ce qui vous semble difficile à comprendre.**

**A bientôt !**


	4. Chapter 4 Débuts à New York

_**POV Bella**_

_- Bella, Carlie. Bienvenue dans votre nouveau chez-vous._

Nous étions dans un énorme immeuble à côté de Central Park, au quinzième étage. L'appartement était magnifique, très lumineux, avec une décoration sobre et agréable. Les Cullen nous laissèrent un peu d'intimité et Jazz et Rose entreprirent de nous faire visiter.

La petite entrée comportait quatre portes. La première à droite donnait sur un cellier où étaient rangés les produits d'entretien, les réserves de nourriture, le lave-linge et le sèche-linge. La seconde, toujours à droite, était celle d'un petit cabinet de toilette. Au bout de l'entrée sur la gauche, une grande porte vitrée donnait sur un immense espace ouvert contenant une grande cuisine américaine, un espace salle à manger et un salon avec deux canapés et deux fauteuils faisant face à un écran plasma géant.

Nous revînmes dans l'entrée où nous empruntâmes la dernière porte qui se trouvait en face de la porte de l'appartement. Elle donnait sur un couloir qui formait un L. Toutes les portes étaient à droite. La première donnait sur la chambre de Rose et Emmett. Elle avait un dressing et une salle de douche privative. Le bois y dominait avec des meubles en chêne tout comme le lambris recouvrant le mur de tête de lit. Les autres murs étaient de couleur crème tout comme les rideaux de la fenêtre qui donnait sur un puits de lumière. Des coussins rouges et oranges apportaient un peu de couleur. Rose me dit que c'était la seule chambre dont la fenêtre n'offrait pas de vue sur l'extérieur mais la salle de bain était la plus grande.

La seconde chambre était celle d'Alice et Jasper. Elle aussi possédait une salle de douche et un dressing privatifs. J'étais impressionné par la taille de leurs dressings. La chambre était elle-aussi peinte dans des tons crème, la deuxième couleur dominant étant le bleu clair, avec des coussins de toutes les nuances du bleu. La salle de bain était faite dans les mêmes couleurs. Je ne connaissais pas bien Alice mais je sentais que si on avait laissé libre cours à son imagination, la chambre arborerait différentes teintes de rose. Le bleu devait être le compromis de Jasper. Je souris en imaginant Jazz dans une chambre rose.

La chambre suivante serait la mienne. J'appris ainsi qu'ils avaient un sixième colocataire, Samuel mais que ce dernier était partie s'installer en galante compagnie, un mois auparavant. Mon arrivée leur permettait de ne pas avoir à chercher un autre colocataire. Les murs étaient peints couleur taupe. Les meubles étaient blancs. Il y avait un grand lit, un petit bureau et sa chaise mais surtout une énorme étagère qui couvrait tout un mur. Le dernier mur abritait un énorme placard où je pourrais sans doute ranger trois fois mes affaires bien qu'il n'ait rien à voir avec les dressings des deux autres chambres. La vue sur le parc était superbe.

_- Tu aimes ?_

_- J'adore._

La chambre suivante était vide et blanche. Ce serait celle de Carlie. Jusque là, elle avait plutôt été utilisée comme entrepôt. Carlie était contente d'avoir sa propre chambre mais rassurée de dormir au moins les premières nuits avec moi. L'avant-dernière porte était celle d'une grande salle de bain. Je la partagerais avec ma fille mais aussi avec Edward ce qui me gênait un peu. Heureusement, elle était munie d'un bon verrou… D'après Rose, les autres aussi profitaient de l'unique baignoire de cet appartement.

La dernière porte était donc celle d'Edward, si j'avais bien suivi la visite. Jazz frappa doucement et la voix veloutée d'Edward nous invita à rentrer.

_- Nous faisons visiter l'appartement à Bella et Carlie, veux-tu bien lui montrer ta chambre ?_

_- Bien sûr, entrez._

La chambre d'Edward était très masculine, dans les tons gris anthracite à noir. Tout y était extrêmement bien rangé. Faisant l'angle de l'immeuble, elle avait des fenêtres sur deux côtés. Le mur le plus petit possédait des placards coulissants tandis que l'autre mur était recouvert de cd, de dvd et de livres. Il y avait un petit bureau sur lequel était installé un ordinateur portable relié à une imprimante et un énorme lit en fer forgé mais ce qui attirait d'emblée l'attention était l'énorme piano à queue qui semblait bien à l'étroit malgré la taille impressionnante de la chambre.

Cet appartement était magnifique. Vraiment. Beaucoup trop d'ailleurs.

_**POV Rosalie**_

Nous venions de finir la visite de l'appartement et étions revenus nous installer dans le salon. Connaissant Bella, les choses sérieuses n'allaient pas tarder à commencer.

_- J'ai commandé des pizzas pour ce soir. Bella, ça te va ? Elles arrivent dans dix minutes._

_- C'est parfait merci Alice._

_- Il doit être près de deux heures du matin en Angleterre, vous voudrez sans doute vous reposer ensuite._

_- Je pense que la jeune fille ici présente a déjà du mal à garder les yeux ouverts._

Heureusement pour Carlie, les pizzas arrivèrent rapidement. Mais Bella dut la porter jusqu'à sa chambre au milieu du repas pour la coucher. Elle revint vite, se réinstalla et prit un air sérieux.

_- Bon, parlons peu mais parlons bien. Quel est le montant du loyer ?_

_- Bella, tu n'y penses…_

_- Arrête-toi là tout de suite Alice, il est hors de question que je reste ici sans payer de loyer. En plus, nous sommes deux._

_- Vous n'êtes pas deux…_

_- Nous utilisons deux chambres, nous sommes deux. Je sais que je suis nulle en mathématiques mais..._

_- De toute façon, Bella, tu ne peux pas payer de loyer, cet appartement appartient à nos parents, nous ne payons pas de loyer._

_- Bien essayé Edward mais il y a bien des charges, et puis les courses. Et puis soit je paye un loyer, soit je cherche un autre appartement pour que vous puissiez avoir un vrai colocataire qui paye sa part._

Bella se tenait droite sur sa chaise, les bras croisés, l'air déterminé. Les trois Cullen la regardaient avec des expressions stupéfaites. Jasper et moi éclatâmes de rire.

_- Têtue Bella le retour !_

Bella prit un faux air peiné mais je sus qu'elle avait gagné quand Alice soupira. Nous restâmes encore un moment à discuter avant que les Cullen cèdent puis Edward et Bella allèrent se coucher. Il n'était peut-être que dix heures du soir chez nous mais pour les deux « Européens », il était près de quatre heures du matin.

Nous les suivîmes peu de temps après, Emmett et moi voulions reprendre ce que nous avions abandonné avant de partir pour l'aéroport.

_**POV Edward**_

La chance était encore de mon côté. Je n'en revenais pas. Je désespérais de ne plus revoir Bella et voilà qu'elle emménageait à quelques mètres de ma chambre. Mes rêves avaient été très agréables en cette courte nuit et à mon grand soulagement très chastes.

J'avais découvert une nouvelle facette de Bella la veille au soir, elle était têtue. Elle avait même réussi le tour de main de faire céder Alice, ce qui était tout sauf une mince affaire. Je pourrais peut-être prendre des leçons. Edward, tu t'égares…

Il était encore tôt mais je me décidai à me lever et allai dans la salle de bain. Le fait que je la partageais dorénavant avec Bella se rappela à mon bon souvenir lorsque son doux parfum fruité envahit mes narines. Visiblement elle m'avait précédé. Après une longue douche bien chaude, je m'habillai et me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour y trouver Carlie et Bella. Je m'installai à côté de la fillette. Bella me tournait le dos et ne semblait pas m'avoir entendu arriver.

_- Bonjour, gentes Dames. Qu'est-ce qui sent si bon ?_

A part Bella bien sûr. Bon sang Edward ! Arrête ça tout de suite. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend mon gars ? Carlie m'adressa un grand sourire auquel je répondis mais Bella sursauta avant de se tourner vers moi.

_- Edward !! Tu m'as fait peur !_

_- Je suis désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention._

_- Que veux-tu pour ton petit déjeuner ? Tiens ma chérie, une dernière pancake, fait attention c'est chaud. Edward ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. _

_- Oh, désolé. Que me proposes-tu ?_

_- Il y a des œufs, du bacon, des pancakes, du thé, du café, jus de fruits… _

_- Je veux bien des pancakes et du thé mais je peux me servir._

_- Reste assis, je suis déjà debout._

Alice entra dans la cuisine.

_- Tu n'avais pas à préparer tout ça Bella._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, habituellement je ne suis pas matinale. Alors c'est plutôt céréales qu'autre chose. Mais là avec le décalage horaire…_

_- Mmh… j'adore le décalage horaire, tiens Alice goûte. Ces pancakes font de l'ombre à celles de maman._

Alice approuva tandis que les joues de Bella se teintaient de rouge.

_- Oh Bella, aujourd'hui, je t'emmène dans les magasins pour faire du shopping._

Les yeux de Bella s'agrandirent et je crus percevoir un peu de panique à ces mots. Mais Alice était lancée et ne parut rien remarquer de tout cela. Elle bondissait presque sur sa chaise.

_- Oui, il faut absolument repeindre la chambre de Carlie. Tout blanc pour une petite fille c'est triste. Il faut également lui trouver des meubles. Et des rideaux. Oh et toi aussi, il faut acheter des draps, ceux qui sont là sont les vieux draps de Jasper. Oh des coussins également. Veux-tu que l'on repeigne ta chambre ? Je sais que tu as dit hier que tu adorais la couleur mais maintenant que tu as dormi dedans tu as peut-être changé d'avis. Quelle autre couleur voudrais-tu avec le taupe ? Et toi Carlie ? Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?_

_- Le rose._

_- Génial ! J'ai toujours rêvé de faire une chambre de princesse…_

Alice était partie dans un presque monologue, seule Carlie arrivait à en placer une. L'enfant semblait ravie des idées de mon lutin préféré. La panique avait grandi dans le regard de Bella. Au bout de dix minutes, Bella s'approcha de moi et me glissa à l'oreille.

_- Je comprends mieux comment tu as réussi à écouter Carlie, tu as des années d'entrainement. Je pensais que Rosalie exagérait mais en fait elle m'a donné la version soft…_

J'éclatais de rire. Alice s'interrompit et nous regarda en souriant. Bella rougit à nouveau.

_- Je crois que tu fais peur à Bella, Lili._

_- Oh ne t'inquiète pas. On n'achètera que le strict nécessaire._

_**POV Bella**_

Le strict nécessaire !!?? Cette fille était complètement folle. A peine dix minutes après notre entrée dans le magasin, le caddie était déjà plein et remplacé par un vide. Rosalie n'était pas mieux et les deux filles courraient pratiquement dans les allées. Effarée, je jetai un coup d'œil aux garçons qui, blasés, discutaient baseball ou tout autre sport dont je ne comprendrais jamais les règles. Deux heures après, je tentais toujours de réfréner la fièvre acheteuse des filles. Les garçons avaient disparu.

Je portais Carlie qui n'avait pas réussi à suivre le rythme infernal d'Alice et Rose. Moi non plus d'ailleurs, je venais de les perdre alors qu'elles courraient en criant vers l'autre bout du magasin. Je trouvais alors les garçons dans le rayon matelas. Je m'assis sur le bord d'un des lits, puis m'allongeai, ma tête reposant sur les genoux de Jasper. Carlie alla rejoindre Emmett qui s'amusait avec un matelas à eau.

_- Elles sont épuisantes. _

_- Ma pauvre Bells, ce n'est que le début. Tu verras quand elles auront décidé de t'emmener faire les boutiques de fringues…_

_- QUOI ? Oh non… Jazz, t'auras intérêt à m'aider…_

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella, tu n'aimes pas faire du shopping ?_

Emmett vint s'asseoir lourdement à mes côtés, me faisant rebondir et cogner la tête contre Jazz. Pas génial le matelas ! Carlie vint se blottir contre moi.

_- Je t'avouerais que ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé._

_- Je croyais que toutes les filles aimaient le shopping ?_

_- Mince, tu as découvert mon secret… je fais juste semblant d'être une fille pour ne pas avoir à porter de choses trop lourdes pendant les déménagements…_

Emmett rit.

_- Nom d'un poulet basquaise, Bella, je crois que je t'aime bien._

_- Moi aussi, Emmett. Moi aussi, je m'aime bien._

Les rires de Jasper et Edward se mêlèrent à celui d'Emmett tandis que je rougissais et donnais une petite tape dans le dos d'Emmett.

_- Bon les fillettes, j'espère qu'au moins vous avez trouvé un lit pour Carlie !_

Rosalie vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de son homme et Alice s'allongea à côté de Jasper. Pas très confortable le lit mais assez solide.

_- Euh… pas encore Rose. En tout cas pas celui-là. Et pas celui qu'Emmett testait tout à l'heure…_

_- Oh allez Bella, il est génial mon matelas !_

_- Ben achète-le pour toi. Mais si tu veux un conseil, vois ça avec ta chérie avant de faire une bêtise…_

_- Là, mon cher frère, elle marque un point._

_- Ce n'est pas si souvent que je suis d'accord avec Edward._

Emmett ronchonna un peu ce qui augmenta le rire des autres.

_- D'ailleurs, et toi, Edward, il est bien ton lit ?_

_- Bella, c'est pas le festival du bœuf Strogonoff, il y a d'autres manières plus subtiles pour tester le lit d'un homme…_

Je rougissais encore mais n'en restais pas là. Je bouchais les oreilles de Carlie.

_- Emmett, pas devant les enfants… de toute façon, que connais-tu de la subtilité ?_

_- Je pourrais t'en apprendre de bonnes…_

_- Tu me raconteras ça un autre jour mais je te préviens, je ne suis pas une bonne élève…_

_- Je suis un prof très patient !_

_- Oh c'est ce que disaient tous mes professeurs… en tout cas avant de me connaître ! Après, on a l'impression qu'une rencontre avec le diable leur a suffi._

_- Je… je…_

_- Allez Emmett, je sais que tu peux faire mieux que ça !!_

_- Je… je…_

_- Bon, je mettrai quand même des encouragements sur ta copie, parce que tu avais pas mal commencé._

C'est encore cramoisie (peut-être fallait-il que je rencontre le Docteur Shepherd pour qu'il règle ce problème) que je lui adressai un sourire victorieux sous les éclats de rire des autres. J'avais délibérément lâché les oreilles de Carlie quand Emmett avait bégayé, cela avait sans doute joué en ma faveur, il n'oserait pas sortir quelque chose de trop grossier devant elle. Enfin, je l'espérais. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers le lit une place-et-demi sur lequel se tenait Edward. C'était le plus petit que j'avais vu jusque là, ce magasin était pas croyable.

_- Alors Edward, ce lit ?_

Je m'asseyais sur le bord, Carlie sur les genoux. Heureusement que ma courte joute verbale avec Emmett avait déjà fait monté le sang vers mes joues… Edward eut l'air surpris et mit quelque temps à me répondre.

_- Ben… il est pas mal._

Carlie alla s'allonger à côté de lui.

_- Essaie-le maman._

Je m'allongeai à ses côtés. Je fus très vite rejointe par Emmett qui me poussa pour s'allonger lui aussi et comme des dominos, je poussai ma fille et Edward se retrouva par terre. Carlie explosa de rire alors que je lançai un _Hey_ et donnai un coup de poing sur l'épaule d'Emmett. Mais il ne fut pas dupe car je ne pus cacher longtemps le large sourire qui m'envahissait. Edward se releva et prit un faux air vexé. Il fit le tour du lit et essaya de faire tomber son frère du lit. Sans succès, si ce n'est de faire redoubler les rires de tous y compris les leurs.

Après quelques tests, le lit et le matelas furent adoptés à l'unanimité et devaient être livrés le lendemain. Alice et moi nous livrèrent bataille à la caisse quand il fut question de payer, les autres nous regardèrent en souriant mais ne se mêlèrent pas à l'échange. Après d'âpres négociations, je réussis à payer la moitié sous le regard ébahi des deux frères d'Alice et le regard courroucé des autres clients, bien que la plupart aient changé de caisse.

Le cirque continua quand il fallut mettre tous nos achats dans les voitures. La Volvo d'Edward et la jeep d'Emmett étaient pleines à craquer. N'avais-je pas dit qu'elle était folle ? Rectification : qu'elles étaient folles car Rosalie n'avait pas été en reste ce matin.

_**POV Emmett**_

Rosalie m'avait confié une mission et je comptais bien la mener à bon terme. D'autant que je m'amusais beaucoup à la remplir. Mon objectif : faire oublier à Bella et Carlie leurs problèmes. Pour la petite, ce n'était pas si difficile, mais pour la mère c'était une toute autre affaire. Bella était drôle, avait un sacré humour cependant son air sérieux voir triste reprenait le dessus dès qu'elle pensait être à l'abri des regards.

J'étais bien assisté dans ma tâche, tous y mettaient du leur. Celui qui me faisait le plus plaisir était Edward. Mon petit frère d'ordinaire si sérieux et réservé s'est révélé être un sérieux atout dans l'opération Tous Unis Pour Faire Rire Carlie et Bella.

Voilà comment nous nous étions retrouvés, Carlie, Bella, Edward et moi, couverts de peinture vert pomme, de fausses expressions désolées sur nos visages, devant une Alice campée les mains sur les hanches, complètement dépitée, derrière laquelle Rose et Jasper retenaient difficilement un rire. Je n'étais pas l'initiateur de ce massacre de martiens. En fait c'était Bella. Il faut dire que la jeune femme était si maladroite qu'elle ne pouvait peindre un mur sans mettre plus de peinture sur elle que sur le mur. Même Carlie était plus habile que sa mère. Alors je n'avais pu m'empêcher de me moquer d'elle et Edward n'avait pu maîtriser son fou rire. Seulement ce dernier se trouvait à côté d'elle. Mauvaise idée. Le pinceau de Bella quitta le mur pour le visage de mon petit frère. S'ensuivit une petite bataille très colorée. Heureusement, il s'agissait de peinture à l'eau et nous avions bien protégé la moquette.

Nous passâmes la fin de la semaine à travailler dans la chambre pour la finir le dimanche en début d'après-midi. Bella nous fit un repas gargantuesque pour nous remercier. En fait, elle avait préparé pratiquement tous les repas depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Et que mon estomac m'en soit témoin, elle était une excellente cuisinière. Cela changeait nos habitudes de plats à emporter et autres nourritures livrables. Jasper et Rosalie ne s'approchaient jamais de la cuisine, Alice et Edward feraient cramer des pates et si je m'y mettais, il ne restait rien à manger avant même de commencer les repas. Nous lui avions donc abandonné la partie cuisine, nous chargeant de la partie vaisselle.

_- Que voulez-vous, j'aime les pizzas mais deux fois par jour, sept jours par semaine, trois cent soixante cinq jours par an, c'était trop dur. Il a bien fallu que j'apprenne à cuisiner._

Ce fut la seule fois en quatre jours où je l'entendis parler de son passé.

_**POV Rosalie**_

Les débuts à New York de Bella et Carlie s'étaient plutôt bien passés. Elles trouvaient tranquillement leurs marques. Même si les autres n'étaient pas en reste, Emmett avait fait beaucoup pour faciliter leur adhésion à cette nouvelle vie. Je savais exactement comment j'allai pouvoir le remercier de ça ce soir. J'étais toute excitée rien que d'y penser. Heureusement que personne ne pouvait lire dans mes pensées.

La semaine qui suivait allait être plus chargée pour nous tous.

Jasper était psychologue et sa semaine était remplie de rendez-vous. Alice était acheteuse pour la maison Hugo Boss et devait assister à un défilé de mode à San Francisco. Edward était interne en pédiatrie et travaillait par garde de trente six heures, ce qui lui laissait pas mal de jours de repos entre chaque. Emmett, lui, était professeur de sport mais l'été, il devenait coach sportif au centre aéré voisin de son lycée. J'étais institutrice, du coup en vacances, mais allais souvent donner un coup de main à Emmett.

Quant à Bella, elle devait rencontrer la directrice de la nouvelle école de Carlie, située à cinq minutes à pied de l'immeuble. Il fallait également qu'elle finisse son transfert de l'université de Londres à celle de New York. Elle avait entrepris simultanément deux masters : un de Littérature et un d'Histoire. Elle nous avait expliqué que cela ne lui prenait pas beaucoup plus d'heures que si elle n'en faisait qu'un seul. Plusieurs unités étaient communes et surtout elle échappait aux cours de langue. En effet, étant à moitié italienne, cette langue lui était aussi familière que l'anglais et elle maîtrisait le français et l'espagnol depuis quelques années. Elle ne passait que les examens. Elle n'avait gardé que les cours de langues mortes, latin et grec. Cela lui faisait tout au plus vingt heures de cours par semaine.

L'argent de son héritage lui permettait largement de payer le loyer et autres charges mais elle ne savait pas gagner de l'argent sans travailler. Elle avait donc trouvé ici le même travail qu'elle avait à Londres, à la bibliothèque de l'université. Trente heures par semaine cet été, dues au fait que la bibliothèque était en pleine restauration ce qui demandait beaucoup de travail en déménagement et rangement des livres, mais qui passeraient à quinze heures une fois les cours repris. Elle allait donc pouvoir gérer Carlie sans avoir trop recours à la garderie, comme elle le faisait à Londres.

J'avais failli la tuer quand elle avait dit ça. Et nous alors, on comptait pour du beurre ? Je serais ravie de garder Carlie quand elle ne le pourrait pas. Et je savais que chacun d'entre nous en ferait autant. Têtue Bella avait réapparu mais elle ne put faire face à cinq personnes.

Je savais bien que ce n'était pas une question de confiance. Au contraire, Bella préférait sans doute que Carlie aille le moins possible en garderie. Mais jamais elle ne nous l'aurait demandé, trop habituée à se débrouiller seule et à ne rien devoir à personne. La faire venir vivre à l'appartement avait nécessité de longues négociations où tout le talent de mon frère avait été fort utile. Voilà pourquoi nous n'avions pas insisté quand elle avait voulu payer un loyer.

Mais là, nous ne pouvions pas laisser cela passer.

Et nous avions gagné.

_**POV Bella**_

Les deux semaines qui suivirent notre premier week-end New Yorkais passèrent très rapidement. La nouvelle école de Carlie était géniale. De taille humaine, très proche de l'appartement, la directrice, Mme Clearwater, m'avait fait une excellente impression.

La bibliothécaire en chef avait été très accueillante. Elle avait même pris le temps de me faire visiter le campus. Angéla Weber Cheney était une jeune trentenaire dynamique et souriante. Mais le premier mot qui vous venait à l'esprit quand vous la voyiez était gentillesse.

Je lui parlais spontanément de Carlie et j'appris qu'elle avait une fille du même âge, Charlotte. Angéla avait également un garçon de treize ans, né l'automne suivant son baccalauréat. Le père de l'enfant, Ben, l'avait épousée peu de temps après. Angéla avait beaucoup souffert du regard des autres, surtout venant de sa famille, mais Ben ainsi que ses beaux-parents avaient toujours été présents pour elle. Elle me fit promettre de ne pas hésiter à lui demander si j'avais besoin de changer mes horaires ou de prendre des jours de repos.

Nous étions jeudi soir. Cela faisait exactement trois semaines que Carlie et moi étions à New York. J'appréhendais de rentrer à l'appartement car c'était Alice qui était chargée de s'occuper de ma petite puce pour la journée. Je ne savais donc pas dans quel état j'allais la retrouver. La veille au soir, alors que Carlie dormait déjà, les garçons s'étaient amusés à me peindre un tableau assez horrible de ce dont était capable ma nouvelle amie. Mais ce qui m'avait le plus effrayé était le fait qu'elle ne relevait aucune de leurs moqueries. J'avais laissé des instructions et espérais qu'elles avaient été suivies.

Ne vous avais-je pas dit que cette fille était folle ? A force de le répéter, peut-être allez-vous me croire. De plus, j'étais encore à mille lieues d'imaginer à quel point.

_- ALICE CULLEN !_

Je rentrai dans le salon, furibonde, où tout le monde stoppa son activité en cours.

_- Oui, Isabella Swan ?_

Je tentais de me calmer en me cachant les yeux d'une main, la tête baissée. Pas très efficace comme méthode mais cela fonctionna quelques instants.

_- Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer cequ'ilyacesoirdansleplacarddelachambredemafille ???_

_- Je n'ai rien compris, Bella, tu peux répéter ?_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ce soir dans le placard de la chambre de ma fille ?_

_- Ah ça…_

_- Oui, ça. On avait dit : pas de fringues, pas de jouets, à la rigueur une glace pour goûter._

_- Ben oui, mais là ce sont des déguisements._

_- DES DEGUISEMENTS ? Et à ton avis, c'est quoi les déguisements ? A PART DES FRINGUES !!??!!_

_- Ben… des déguisements !_

Cette fois-ci je laissai tomber ma tête en arrière et mes deux mains vinrent cacher mes yeux en claquant un peu mon visage. Je baissai les bras et secouai la tête.

­ _- Mais quelle réponse pertinente, Alice ! A quoi pensais-tu ? A rien visiblement._

_- Mais…_

_- Chut Alice. N'en rajoute pas. Donne-moi ton portefeuille._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Ne discute pas._

Devant mon air sérieux, elle obéit et alla le chercher. Je l'ouvris et en sortis toutes les cartes de crédit qu'il contenait. C'était pas possible, elle faisait collection ou quoi, il y en avait au moins cinq ! Je les mis dans ma poche. Je pris également son chéquier. Je lui rendis son portefeuille. Elle me regardait, stupéfaite, la bouche ouverte.

_- Confisqués. Si t'es sage, je te les rendrai lundi._

_- Mais c'est le week-end. Et on avait dit que samedi on allait faire du shopping. _

_- Oublie. T'es punie._

_- Mais…_

_- Y a pas de mais qui tienne. Si tu avais acheté un seul déguisement, j'aurais râlé sans nul doute mais j'en serais restée là. Mais que veux-tu que ma fille fasse de quinze ou vingt déguisements ? Elle a cinq ans et demi. Elle grandit à vue d'œil. Elle n'aura pas le temps de les mettre tous qu'ils seront déjà trop petits !!_

J'allai m'asseoir sur le canapé. Alice resta immobile un moment avant d'aller se blottir dans les bras d'un Jasper qui retenait très discrètement un sourire. Rosalie ne retenait pas le sien. Emmett et Edward arboraient la même expression que leur sœur quelques instants auparavant : yeux grand ouverts, mâchoire par terre. Une petite voix retentit.

_- Maman ?_

Carlie entra dans le salon et vint grimper sur mes genoux, j'enserrai mes bras autour d'elle.

_- T'es en colère, maman ? T'es en colère contre Alice ?_

_- Je ne suis pas en colère, ma chérie, je suis _furieuse_ contre Alice._

_- Ah. C'est pas mieux, si ?_

_- Non._

_- Et t'es fâchée contre moi ?_

_- Non ma puce, je ne suis fâchée que contre Alice. Alice a fait une grosse grosse bêtise._

_- Grosse comme Emmett ?_

_- Encore plus grosse. Tu sais Carlie, les déguisements qu'Alice a achetés._

_- Oui ?_

_- Et bien on ne peut pas les garder._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce qu'il y en a trop et que tu n'en as pas besoin. Alors je veux que tu ailles dans ta chambre, si tu veux je viens avec toi, et tu en choisis un ou deux, pas plus, que tu veux absolument garder. Et les autres, s'il y a encore les étiquettes, on les rendra au magasin. Sinon, on les donnera à des enfants qui n'en ont pas. D'accord ma puce ?_

_- D'accord mais tu viens avec moi._

Je me levai et la suivis.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Finalement je ne travaille pas ce matin et j'ai donc pu finir ce chapitre. **

**Il est un peu (beaucoup) descriptif, pas facile à écrire, je l'ai réécrit plusieurs fois, j'espère que certaines scènes comme celle des matelas réussissent à le rendre moins rébarbatif… on peut compter sur Emmett pour mettre de l'ambiance…**

**Je me suis pas mal cassé la tête dessus et n'ai pas eu le courage de le relire autant de fois que je le voulais pour en corriger les fautes, désolée…**

**Je ne connais pas du tout New York alors j'invente au fur-et-à-mesure. Désolée pour ceux qui connaissent. **

**Toujours chanceux Edward, non ? Partager sa salle de bain avec Bella ?**

**Voilà et je souhaite remercier tiftouff19 qui a parlé de mon histoire dans son dernier chapitre. Je vous conseille de lire la sienne, elle est géniale, pleine de beaux moments et très bien écrite : ****Le hasard est chez moi****. Surtout n'hésitez pas…**

**Merci encore de me lire et de vos encouragements. A bientôt !**


	5. Chapter 5 Zoo et Piano

_**POV Alice**_

Alors là, j'étais stupéfaite. Jamais personne ne m'avait parlé comme ça. Ni punie comme ça. Mes parents avaient essayé mais ils finissaient toujours par céder. Je n'avais qu'à leur faire ma petite moue qu'Edward appelait la petite moue du lutin. D'après lui, nul ne pouvait y résister, homme ou femme. L'expérience de ces dernières semaines mais surtout de ce soir montrait que Bella pouvait. Elle n'était pas la cousine de Rosalie et Jasper pour rien. Sauf que Rosalie et moi avions les mêmes passions, ce n'était pas difficile de la persuader de quelque chose, notamment au point de vue shopping. Avec Jasper nous n'avions pas besoin de paroles, nous nous comprenions. Et on ne se refusait pratiquement rien puisque l'on ne demandait rien que l'autre puisse refuser. Mes frères, eux, je les menais à la baguette.

Quand Bella était revenue dans le salon avec les sacs de vêtements, elle s'était pourtant excusée de s'être emportée. Elle s'en voulait de m'avoir crié dessus. Mais elle avait refusé de lever la punition. Les cris n'étaient pas mérités mais la punition si. Elle comprenait que j'avais voulu faire plaisir mais je devais apprendre à mesurer mes actes.

Je savais qu'elle avait raison. Sachant que nous devions faire du shopping ce samedi, elle m'avait fait promettre de ne pas emmener Carlie dans les magasins. Et surtout de ne rien lui acheter. Sauf à manger bien sûr. Mais je ne l'avais pas écoutée. Quand j'avais vu sur un bus une photo de petite fille déguisée en fée, mon sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Et j'avais emmené Carlie dans ce merveilleux magasin.

Un costume de petite fée, un de pirate, un de princesse, un d'indienne d'Amérique, un d'indienne d'Inde, un d'elfe, un de majorette, un de mousquetaire, un de sorcière, un de magicienne, un de clown, un de chat, un de Wonder Woman, un de papillon, un de tahitienne, un de danseuse et un de vampire avaient quitté le magasin avec nous.

Ok, je m'étais vraiment emballée.

Et passée la surprise devant la colère de Bella, j'avais frémi d'horreur devant ma sanction. Mais après quelque temps dans les bras de mon chéri qui avait cet immense pouvoir de me calmer, de m'apaiser, je me rendis compte de plusieurs choses. Primo, Bella avait une sacrée autorité. Quand elle demandait quelque chose, on lui obéissait. Même, non surtout, lorsqu'elle ne criait pas. Elle avait cette autorité toute maternelle que ma mère possédait. Secundo, elle ne faisait pas son âge. Elle était bien trop sérieuse et raisonnable. Je sais bien qu'avoir un enfant à sa charge lui donnait un tas de responsabilités mais on n'avait vingt ans qu'une fois.

Rosalie m'avait confié avoir chargé Emmett la mission de lui faire retrouver le sourire et son âme d'enfant. Ce qui fonctionnait plutôt bien puisque Bella souriait de plus en plus. Et j'avais trouvé ma mission. Lui faire profiter de ses vingt ans. Elle avait Carlie, d'accord. Mais elle ne devait pas s'oublier.

Bien, seul hic, pour cela, il fallait que je récupère mes cartes bancaires.

_**POV Edward**_

_- Edward, c'est lequel Marty ?_

Dimanche matin, grand soleil sur New York, nous étions au zoo devant l'enclos des zèbres.

_- Marty ? C'est qui Marty ?_

_- Carlie, Marty est reparti en Afrique._

_- Ah oui, il est parti avec Melman, Gloria et Alex. Et l'avion s'est écrasé…*_

Carlie entreprit de raconter son histoire à Rosalie qui avait l'air de comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Je me rapprochais d'Emmett qui discutait activement avec Bella. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire quand je fus assez proche pour entendre leur conversation. Dire qu'Alice trouvait Bella trop sérieuse.

_- Savais-tu qu'il est impossible pour un humain de lécher ses coudes ?_

_- Savais-tu qu'à l'origine la Maison Blanche était appelée Palais Présidentiel ?_

_- Savais-tu que les scorpions sortaient la nuit pour chasser et que la journée ils se cachaient dans les chaussures ?_

_- Savais-tu que Bucéphale, cheval d'Alexandre le Grand, est aussi le nom donné à l'un des chevaux du groupe ornant la fontaine de la Place Quirinal à Rome ?_

_- Savais-tu que le baba au rhum tenait son origine d'Ali Baba des Mille et Une Nuits et que son concept avait été inventé par un roi de Pologne du XVIIIème siècle qui ne pouvait pas manger faute de dents et arrosait ses plats d'alcool ?_

_- Savais-tu que le nom Arthur venait du Celte _Arz_ ou _ Arth_ signifiant « Ours » ?_

_- Savais-tu que mon petit frère qui se tient derrière toi avait peur des piqures jusqu'à l'âge de quinze ans ?_

_- C'est vrai ?_

Bella se tourna vers moi. Sans que je n'y comprenne rien, Emmett se mit à sauter partout et à hurler. C'était dans ces moments-là que l'on se rendait compte qu'Alice et Emmett étaient jumeaux. Sauf qu'Emmett faisait peur quand il faisait ça.

­_- J'AI GAGNE, J'AI GAGNE ! J'ai gagné ! J'ai battu Bella ! La Lalala La, La Lalala La, j'ai battu Bella…_

Emmett se mit à chanter. Je ne sais pas si je ne préférais pas les hurlements… Je regardai Bella et restai scotché devant sa petite moue boudeuse. Elle était tellement adorable. Mais elle était tellement plus.

Elle n'avait cessé de me surprendre depuis son arrivée dans nos vies. Dans ma vie. Malgré sa timidité, elle avait une grande force de caractère et beaucoup d'humour. Elle participait aux délires d'Emmett, lui clouant le bec régulièrement, et réussissait même à tenir tête à Alice. D'accord, pas toujours, Emmett venait apparemment de gagner le jeu et Alice avait réussi à choisir ses vêtements ce matin, ce qui était une réussite. Elle avait troqué son éternel jeans contre une jupe blanche légère s'arrêtant en dessous des genoux. Elle portait un top sans manches de couleur gris clair. Cela lui allait à ravir. Avec sa peau pâle, seuls ses yeux apportaient de la couleur à sa tenue. Mais quelle couleur !

Je fixai toujours Bella quand Jasper et Alice vinrent nous rejoindre, me sortant de ma rêverie.­ Jasper passa son bras autour des épaules de Bella, l'autre étant autour de celles d'Alice. Je ne pus empêcher mon ventre de se serrer à cette vue.

_- Comment as-tu pu perdre contre Em', Bells, surtout au jeu _« Savais-tu que ? » _?_

_- J'ai perdu ma concentration._

_- Isabella Renata Swan qui perd sa concentration ? Comment cela est-il possible, même Rosalie n'a jamais réussi ?_

_- Les piqures, il a parlé de piqures…_

Mais, je ne sais pourquoi, sa réponse me fit sourire et mon cœur battit plus fort. Sans doute le fait qu'elle me regarda du coin de l'œil en disant cela puis mordilla sa lèvre inférieure en rougissant. Je me plus à penser que j'étais celui qui lui avait fait perdre sa concentration. Bon sang, Edward, arrête de te faire des idées. Bella ne pense pas à toi de cette manière, tu n'es qu'un colocataire pour elle, un ami. Cette phrase devait devenir mon mantra.

Cependant, la surprendre sortant de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore mouillés, dans son pyjama qui n'était visiblement constitué que d'un teeshirt et d'une culotte, comme je l'avais fait la veille au soir, ne m'aidait absolument pas à suivre mon propre conseil. J'avais été à deux doigts de suivre son parfum exquis et de la rejoindre dans sa chambre. Ses longues jambes nues avaient hanté mes rêves toute la nuit.

Sauf que la scène qui s'y était jouée était tout autre que celle de Bella se précipitant dans sa chambre, rougissante et s'excusant d'avoir oublié son peignoir. Long peignoir qu'elle portait habituellement dans le couloir et qui avait jusque là caché à ma vue ses cuisses parfaites. Dans mon rêve je l'attrapais par le bras et la tirais dans ma chambre. Je la coinçais aussitôt contre la porte et plaquais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle répondait aussitôt à mon baiser, ses mains s'accrochant à mon cou puis dans mes cheveux tandis que mes mains la caressaient. D'abord par-dessus son teeshirt mais très vite je les glissais dessous et allais caresser ses seins libres de tout soutien gorge et son intimité que je sentais mouillée à travers son sous-vêtement. Je la libérais de son teeshirt et elle faisait de même avec le mien avant de s'attaquer aux boutons de mon jean. Nous nous débarrassions du maigre rempart de tissu subsistant entre nous. Sans plus de préambule, j'attrapais ses cuisses pour l'aider à accrocher ses jambes sur mes hanches et sans que nos lèvres se séparent, j'entrais en elle d'un coup de rein puissant. Nous gémissions de concert alors que nos bassins bougeaient en rythme jusqu'à atteindre l'apogée de notre plaisir. Là, contre la porte. A deux mètres à peine de mon lit.

Je m'étais alors réveillé, trempé de sueur, totalement décontenancé par le rêve érotique que je venais de faire. Je n'avais pas rêvé de Bella depuis la première nuit où elle s'était installée avec Carlie dans l'appartement. Je nous avais alors imaginés discutant de choses et d'autres dans l'avion. Il faut dire qu'après cette nuit-là, j'avais dormi d'un sommeil de plomb et ne me souvenais absolument pas de mes rêves. De plus, je n'avais pas pour habitude de faire ce genre de rêves, pas même avec les filles avec lesquelles je couchais. J'étais allé prendre une douche froide avant de me recoucher. J'avais de nouveau rêvé de Bella mais de manière tendre cette fois. Nous nous promenions main dans la main dans les bois, en silence, appréciant simplement le fait d'être ensemble.

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain, je me rendis compte que je voulais les deux avec Bella. Je voulais une place dans sa vie et celle de Carlie. Mais je ne savais pas du tout ce que Bella pensait de moi et si elle envisagerait d'aller plus loin avec moi que la simple amitié qui semblait se construire gentiment entre nous. Alors que j'avais toujours eu ce don de pouvoir déchiffrer facilement les gens, je ne parvenais pas du tout à lire en elle. Elle restait totalement mystérieuse pour moi. Elle s'était un peu ouverte à moi, se refermant aussitôt, comme si elle voulait se protéger même s'il n'y avait pas que ça.

_**Flash-back quelques jours plus tôt**_

J'étais seul dans l'appartement. Emmett et Rosalie étaient au centre aéré et avaient emmené Carlie avec eux. Jasper, Alice et Bella étaient partis travailler. Je me décidai alors de me mettre à mon cher piano. Je l'avais beaucoup trop délaissé ces derniers temps. Emmett avait coutume de dire que je finirais par l'épouser et que nous vieillirons ensemble pour ne pas être seuls.

Je jouais depuis un bon moment quand je sentis un regard posé sur moi. Je levai la tête et vis Bella dans l'encadrement de la porte, les yeux fermés, se berçant doucement au son de la mélodie que je venais de créer. J'arrêtai de jouer. Elle ouvrit alors de grands yeux et rougit quand elle vit que je la regardais.

_- Je suis désolée, j'ai entendu la musique et comme ta porte était ouverte… Je vais te laisser, veux-tu que je ferme la porte…_

_- Non, reste._

Elle avait l'air surprise mais entra néanmoins dans ma chambre. D'un geste de la tête je lui indiquai de venir vers moi, je tapotai sur mon banc pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je recommençai à jouer.

_- Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais que je joue pour toi ?_

_- Non, joue ce que tu veux._

Je lui jouais des choses joyeuses, frimant un peu avec du Rachmaninov, mais je jouais surtout de la musique de films. Je savais qu'elle aimait écouter les bandes originales des films, trouvant celles-ci adaptées aux émotions véhiculées par les images de manière simple et directe. Je jouais encore une demi-heure avant d'arrêter. Nous n'avions plus prononcé un mot. Je posai mes mains sur mes genoux. Le silence s'installa mais il était confortable. Bella avança doucement ses mains et posa ses doigts sur les touches, les effleurant sans en sortir un son.

_- Tu devrais te mettre au piano, tes doigts sont parfaits pour ça._

Elle retira sa main et la reposa sur sa cuisse.

_- Je joue du piano. Enfin je jouais serait plus exact._

Elle avait dit ça d'une si petite voix qu'il me fallu un temps d'analyse pour en comprendre le sens. Surpris, je me tournai vers elle. Elle regardait devant elle, les yeux dans le vague puis elle tourna la tête et son regard se posa sur le mien. J'essayai de déchiffrer ce qui se passait dans la profondeur de ses yeux émeraude mais je ne pus que m'y perdre. Je sentis néanmoins qu'elle hésitait à me parler. J'attendis silencieusement qu'elle décide si elle le voulait alors qu'intérieurement je bouillonnais de ne pouvoir la questionner sur son passé. Je tentai de lui adresser un sourire encourageant. Nous restâmes ainsi un moment qui me parut à la fois court et long. Long parce que je désirais entendre ce qu'elle hésitait à me dire. Court, parce que j'appréciais beaucoup de pouvoir plonger dans ses prunelles vertes. Bella rompit le contact la première et fixa son regard sur le clavier.

_- C'est ma mère qui m'a appris à jouer. Je ne tenais pas encore bien assise quand elle a commencé. Ma mère était très… excentrique, très extravagante… un peu trop dissipée. Elle commençait des tas d'activités qu'elle ne poursuivait jamais. Mais le piano, c'était sérieux. Il ne fallait pas plaisanter avec ça. Elle a appris à en jouer au conservatoire de Rome et jouait très bien. Pas tellement en technique mais l'émotion qui se dégageait de son jeu le compensait parfaitement. Elle jouait dans un petit orchestre qui jouait dans les piano-bars. Leur musique préférée, c'était le Jazz. C'était assez drôle car tous les membres de l'orchestre étaient des retraités mais elle aimait jouer avec eux. Je... Elle m'emmenait souvent dans les bars même quand j'avais école le lendemain. Et quelques fois, elle me laissait jouer un morceau ou deux. Elle est morte quand j'avais onze ans. Je n'arrivais plus à m'approcher du piano. J'en écoutais encore mais je ne pouvais plus en jouer. Et puis, il y a eu ce spectacle ici à l'université il y a quatre ans._

Je pensais savoir de quel spectacle elle parlait mais je voulais en être sûr. Elle porta à nouveau son regard vers le mien et m'adressa un petit sourire qui n'atteignit cependant pas le reste de son visage.

_- Ta musique m'a transportée. Tu as une bien meilleure technique que celle de ma mère mais tu as le même don pour faire passer l'émotion à travers tes mélodies. Alors j'ai eu envie de rejouer. Mais… après… enfin j'ai de nouveau arrêté._

Elle se tut et baissa la tête mais j'attrapai doucement son menton pour la remonter et pouvoir rencontrer ses yeux emprunts de tristesse mais néanmoins secs de toute larme. Je n'insistais pas sur ce qui l'avait poussé à arrêter à nouveau.

_- Bella… c'est le plus beau compliment que l'on ne m'ait jamais fait. Merci… Je me souviens de ce jour-là. C'était la première fois que je jouais en public et j'étais stressé._

_- Tétanisé tu veux dire. J'ai cru que tu allais t'effondrer sur le sol. Heureusement que le piano se joue assis._

_- C'est vrai, j'avoue, j'étais pire que stressé. Et si tu n'avais pas été là, je n'aurais pas pu jouer._

_- Moi, mais… comment ?_

_- Lorsque je suis arrivé sur la scène, je me suis retrouvé face à un public bien plus important que je ne le pensais. Et le piano… j'ai même pensé à faire le tourner pour jouer dos aux gens. _

Elle sourit à ma remarque.

_- Les premiers rangs étaient un peu éclairés et dans les regards des gens je ne lisais que pitié, moquerie ou déception. Jusqu'à ce que je croise tes yeux. J'y ai lu des encouragements, de la compréhension. J'ai alors pu commencer à jouer. Crois-moi, il est plus facile de ne jouer que pour une inconnue que pour une salle complète._

Elle sourit à nouveau et je le lui rendis. Le silence s'installa de nouveau, légèrement plus crispé qu'auparavant. J'aurais beaucoup aimé l'entendre jouer mais je sentais qu'elle n'était pas encore prête. Elle brisa ce silence après quelques minutes.

_- Est-ce que tu peux me jouer _Nothing Else Matters _?_

_- Avec plaisir._

Pendant que je jouais, on parla un peu de son travail et beaucoup de mes journées à l'hôpital.

_**Fin du Flash-back**_

La voix de Bella me sortit de ma torpeur. Elle fronçait les sourcils en me regardant.

_- Tu viens Edward ?_

_- Oui._

_- Ça va ?_

_- Oui, pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que ça fait un quart d'heure que tu restes planté là alors que nous avons tous quitté les zèbres._

_- Oh._

Je regardai autour de moi, effectivement il n'y avait plus personne. Je la suivis et nous rejoignîmes les autres.

_**POV Jasper**_

Bella et Edward venaient de nous rattraper devant le parc des caribous et autres herbivores du Canada. Edward se comportait étrangement ces derniers temps. Lui qui avait toujours été assez renfermé sur lui-même, effacé par rapport aux exubérants jumeaux qu'étaient son frère et sa sœur et qui ne montrait ses émotions que sur son piano avait beaucoup changé.

Pour le plus grand plaisir d'Alice et d'Emmett ainsi que de Rose et moi, il participait plus à notre vie collective. Avant son départ pour l'Europe, il n'aurait jamais accepté de venir au zoo avec nous. Bon, ce n'était peut-être pas un bon exemple parce que nous ne serions pas allés au zoo s'il n'y avait eu Carlie mais l'idée était là.

Ses émotions faisaient la girouette : joie, tristesse, frustration, bonheur, peur, passion… Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi vivant en fait. Et je savais qui était à l'origine de ce changement. Ce n'était pas le voyage en Europe et les belles Européennes comme avait déclaré Emmett pour se moquer de son frère et le faire rougir. Enfin presque puisque c'était une belle Européenne. Bella. Il faudrait que j'en parle avec lui.

Bella qui avait estomaqué tout le monde en punissant Alice. Je n'étais pas intervenu pas plus que Rose. D'une part parce que, bien qu'elle y soit allée un peu fort, Bella n'avait pas tort, Alice avait vraiment exagéré. D'autre part parce qu'il ne fallait mieux pas se mettre à dos une Bella en colère. Son père disait toujours que c'était son côté méditerranéen, qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère. Il valait mieux attendre que cela se passe. J'avais bien plus de pouvoir sur Alice et je savais comment me faire pardonner. Mais Alice m'avait surpris en acceptant sans mot dire, ou presque, sa punition.

Nous étions maintenant devant l'enclos des loups. Bella portait Carlie sur ses épaules. Emmett et Edward discutaient sport, comme d'habitude Emmett s'emportait et faisait de grands gestes tandis qu'Edward le regardait avec amusement. Rosalie et Alice avaient disparu. Décidemment nous finirions par en perdre un. Je devais mettre le holà et réorganiser mes troupes.

_- Maman, pourquoi le loup orange avec les grands poils nous regarde ?_

_- Je ne sais pas ma puce. _

_- Peut-être qu'il trouve qu'Emmett fait trop de bruit. EMMETT ! Le loup il veut dormir mais il peut pas parce que tu cries !_

_- Je crois surtout qu'il est fasciné par ma magnifique voix et qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de m'écouter… Hey petite tarte aux fraises, tu veux pas venir sur mes épaules ? Ce n'est pas que ta mère est petite, quoi que, mais tu verras mieux des miennes._

Bella lança un regard faussement courroucé et frappa le torse d'Emmett du plat de la main. Carlie tendit ses bras et Emmett l'installa sur ses épaules.

_- Emmett ! J'ai perdu mon chapeau…_

_- Heu…_

_- Et c'est là que le grand garçon s'aperçut qu'il était nécessaire de ne pas trop se moquer des gens plus petits que lui. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas petite, la taille moyenne des femmes est d'1m63 et je fais 1m64. Je suis donc de taille moyenne. Tiens Carlie._

_- BELLA ! BELLA !!_

Tiens, revoilà les deux manquantes. Hum, Alice avait les yeux qui brillaient d'excitation. Qu'avait-elle donc trouvé ? Il n'y avait que trois choses en général qui pouvaient lui donner un tel regard. Moi, du moins c'est ce que mon ego voulait croire. Le shopping et s'habiller pour une soirée. Nous n'avions pas prévu de soirée. Vu la séance… câlins qui s'était déroulée entre Alice et moi ce matin, je supposais que nous pourrions nous retenir jusqu'au soir, enfin sauf si… Emmett ! Sors de mon corps ! Bref, il ne restait plus que le shopping. Seulement Alice n'avait plus de cartes… Je sus que j'avais raison quand je vis Alice se diriger vers Bella avec un air déterminé qu'elle changea habilement en sa petite moue qui nous faisait tous craquer.

_- Alice. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

Bella n'était pas dupe et soupçonnait qu'il y avait quelque chose. Alice lui fit un sourire innocent et je dois dire que si je ne la connaissais pas aussi bien, je n'y aurais vu que du feu. Mais Bella ne se laissa pas prendre et garda la même expression en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Un éclair de compréhension sembla traverser son visage et c'est avec un air taquin qu'elle s'adressa à l'amour de ma vie.

_- Est-ce que… par un pur hasard… il n'y aurait pas des promotions à la boutique de souvenirs… et tu y aurais vu quelque chose qui manquait à ta collection de… je ne trouve pas de mots corrects pour cela, je vais donc m'abstenir, sachant que tu me comprends parfaitement. Alors Alice ?_

Mis à part Carlie qui observait toujours le loup roux, lequel nous regardait aussi, nous étions tous concentrés sur la conversation des deux jeunes femmes et nous éclatâmes de rire devant la mine d'Alice qui bouda un peu avant d'avouer.

_- Oui, il y a une promotion à la boutique et oui, je suis accro au shopping, c'est ma drogue douce. Plus onéreuse mais moins calorique que le chocolat. Mais vous pouvez demander à Jasper, je ne dépense jamais plus dans le mois que le budget que j'ai attribué à la case shopping._

Ma sœur lui adressa un regard moqueur. L'argent n'était pas un problème chez les Cullen.

_- Heureusement car tu fais vivre plusieurs familles rien qu'en achetant des vêtements._

_- Exactement Rose. C'est le principe de l'économie d'un pays. Il faut faire circuler l'argent. A quoi ça sert de le laisser pourrir dans un coffre sans lumière…_

_- Ça va, j'ai compris. Tu as été franche et en plus tu as avoué ta dépendance. Pour le reste, je te laisse entre les mains de ton psy attitré. Tiens, voilà tes cartes._

_- OH ! MERCI BELLA ! Je t'adore ! T'es la meilleure amie que…_

Alice se jeta au cou de Bella qui, surprise, tapota maladroitement son dos.

_- Du calme… les gardiens vont finir par demander à ce que l'on vienne te chercher avec une camisole._

Alice relâcha Bella et se précipita en sautillant dans mes bras. Bien qu'habitués aux frasques d'Alice, nous ne pouvions nous empêcher d'en rire. J'embrassai ses cheveux et me penchai pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

_- Je me moque de ta dépendance tant que tu restes autant accro à moi._

_- Tu sais bien que je t'appartiens pour toujours et que tu passes même avant une journée de super soldes chez _Prada_ ou _Gucci_._

Je l'attrapai par les hanches afin de monter son visage au niveau du mien. Je m'emparai alors de ses lèvres avidement. Elle croisa ses jambes dans mon dos pour m'aider à la soutenir et entoura ses bras autour de mon cou afin d'approfondir notre baiser. Edward nous sortit de notre moment intime avec une grimace de dégoût.

_- Vous ne pensez pas qu'on en a assez avec Rose et Emmett qui s'exposent tout le temps pour que vous vous y mettiez…_

_- Hey petit frère, trouve-toi une chérie qu'on n'en parle plus._

_- Scrogneugneu._

Edward ronchonna sous nos sourires et partit rejoindre Emmett, Carlie et Bella. Rosalie et Alice partirent bras dessus bras dessous en direction de la boutique de souvenirs.

L'occasion de parler seul à seul avec Edward se présenta peu de temps après alors qu'Emmett et Bella accompagnaient Carlie dans le petit parc de jeux. Il n'était pas un de mes patients et je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre alors je décidai d'y aller franchement.

_- Que se passe-t-il entre toi et Bella ?_

S'il avait été en train de boire ou manger, je crois bien que j'aurais eu un mort sur ma conscience.

_- Quoi ? Rien… quoi ? Rien…_

_- Bravo Edward, belle tentative. Allez, raconte tout à Tonton Jazz. De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien de nier. Tu as changé depuis qu'elle est là. Et je vois bien comment tu la regardes, comment tu agis quand tu es autour d'elle. Tu souris quand elle sourit… enfin, je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin. J'ai même cru remarquer un peu de jalousie tout à l'heure quand j'ai pris Bella par les épaules. Oh mais tu rougis. J'ai tapé dans le mille._

_- Quel fin psychologue tu fais. Que de délicatesse. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux avoir autant de succès avec tes patients._

_- Je ne te considère pas comme un patient. Seulement comme mon meilleur ami têtu et borné à qui il arrive quelque chose de bien que je ne veux pas qu'il gâche. Alors Bella ?_

_- Je… Elle me plaît, Jazz. Elle me plaît beaucoup. Je… Je crois même que… je suis amoureux d'elle. Oui, je suis amoureux. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne. Pas même pour… Jessica. Je veux dire, j'ai aimé Jessica mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que je ressens pour Bella. Avec Bella, je me sens bien, j'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de rester comme ça pour l'éternité. J'ai envie de la protéger._

_- Ouais, je suis sûr que tu veux faire plus que ça avec elle._

_- Bon sang, Jazz, venant d'Emmett ça ne m'aurait pas étonné mais de toi…_

_- Désolé, je crois que je vis avec lui depuis trop longtemps avec ton frère. Ça fait quatre fois que je me fais la remarque aujourd'hui. Revenons à Bella._

_- C'est compliqué, Jazz. Un peu trop compliqué. _

_- Qu'y a-t-il de compliqué ? Tu es amoureux, dis-le…_

_- Déjà, il ne faut pas oublier que nous ne sommes pas uniquement deux dans l'équation mais trois. Il y a Carlie. Et je ne veux pas rendre les choses plus difficiles pour elle._

_- Pourquoi serait-ce plus difficile pour elle si tu rends Bella heureuse ? Ne sous-estime pas les capacités d'adaptation de cet enfant._

_- Mouais, admettons. Mais de toute façon, je ne crois pas que Bella pense à moi de cette manière. Je veux dire… elle est si… si…_

_- Secrète._

_- Exactement. Je ne veux pas gâcher notre début d'amitié en allant trop loin… elle ne me fait pas même assez confiance pour me raconter son passé._

_- Edward, ce n'est pas une question de confiance. Je suis sûr que Rose et moi ne savons pas la moitié de tout ce qui lui est arrivé. C'est juste qu'elle… a l'impression de déranger, que ce n'est pas aux autres de gérer ses problèmes. Elle a toujours été comme ça. Là pour les autres mais ne demandant rien pour elle. Je vais te raconter quelque chose dont je ne suis vraiment pas fier. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à quiconque, pas même à Rose ou Alice. Et je préférerais qu'elles ne le sachent pas._

_- Tu sais que je ne leur dirais pas._

_- Je sais oui. J'avais quinze ans et je venais de me faire larguer par ma petite amie pour je ne sais plus quelle stupide raison. J'étais malheureux alors j'avais fait ce que Rose et moi faisions toujours, quand l'autre n'était pas là et que nous avions besoin d'un conseil, de soutien, d'encouragement : j'ai appelé Bella. Nous sommes restés deux bonnes heures au téléphone pendant lesquelles elle m'a consolé, remonté le moral, réchauffé le cœur. Quand j'ai raccroché, j'étais bien, j'avais pratiquement oublié mon chagrin d'amour._

_- Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu…_

_- Attends, ça, ce n'est rien. Le soir, quand mes parents sont rentrés, ils nous ont appelés, Rose et moi, pour nous parler. Leurs visages étaient graves et nous avons su tout de suite qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Bella… Sa mère était morte ce matin là. Et Bella le savait quand je l'avais appelé. Putain, Edward, j'étais là en train de pleurer sur une fille qui m'avait plaqué et elle essayait de me réconforter alors qu'elle venait de perdre sa mère… tu peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en suis voulu et je m'en veux toujours._

_- Oh… je suis désolé, Jasper. Mais tu pouvais pas savoir…_

_- Je sais bien mais j'aurais voulu être là pour elle comme elle l'était toujours pour nous. Bref, tout ça pour te dire que Bella est comme ça avec tout le monde. Elle te racontera ce qu'elle voudra et quand elle le voudra mais ne compte pas sur elle pour te balancer la version longue mais plutôt la version censurée. Et crois-moi, celle-ci te suffira largement. Alors, n'abandonne pas Edward. Bella est une chic fille, t'es un chic type. Vous avez un tas de points communs. Vous vous méritez l'un l'autre. Il faut juste que tu prennes ton temps. Ça en vaut la peine crois-moi. Regarde Emmett et Rosalie ou encore Alice et moi… ce n'était pas gagné d'avance non plus. Et aujourd'hui, pas de regrets, que du bonheur._

_- Ouais, bonheur que vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de faire partager aux autres._

La tentative d'Edward d'alléger l'atmosphère portait ses fruits et je riais en lui frappant l'épaule.

_- Hey !_

_- Ben oui, les pièces sont insonorisées mais cela ne suffit pas toujours._

_- Que veux-tu, je n'y peux rien si ta sœur est une crieuse._

_- Berk, c'est de ma sœur dont tu parles là. Et je te signale que ta sœur est plutôt bruyante._

_- Et je suis sûr que tu as hâte de savoir comment est Bella au lit..._

Nous nous interrompîmes, nous regardâmes et nous écriâmes en cœur.

_- Emmett, sors de nos corps !_

Et c'est en riant que nous rejoignîmes les autres. Edward m'arrêta un peu avant d'être à leur niveau.

_- Jazz, Alice t'a raconté pour la fille que j'avais vue il y a quatre ans ?_

_- Lorsque tu as failli t'évanouir devant ton piano ?_

_- Oui._

_- Elle m'a dit que tu avais vu un ange._

_- Oui, et bien cet ange, c'était Bella._

_- C'est vrai ?_

_- Non, je viens juste de l'inventer parce qu'Alice m'a montré trop de comédies romantiques quand j'étais plus jeune._

_- Mais c'est génial. Alice était sûre que tu la retrouverais. Il faut que je lui dise que…_

_- Jazz, tu peux garder cela pour toi ?_

_- Si c'est ce que tu veux._

_- C'est ce que je veux. Enfin pour le moment. Je sais que cela lui fera plaisir alors je lui dirais un jour mais je préfère attendre._

_- Ok. De toute façon, je n'aurais rien dit à Alice pour le moment parce que quand elle le saura, elle ne vous lâchera plus. Cependant, tu sais comme moi qu'elle ne tardera pas à remarquer quelque chose._

Edward soupira.

_- Je sais. Alice reste Alice. Et puis Emmett s'y mettra et nous n'aurons plus aucune seconde de tranquillité._

Le rire nous reprit à nouveau.

J'étais sûr à présent que tout allait bien finir pour Bella et Edward. Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer mais ma chérie avait un don pour voir ces choses-là et elle m'avait dit que l'ange d'Edward serait la bonne et qu'il la retrouverait forcement. J'étais content que ce soit Bella. Je n'exagérais pas lorsque je disais à Edward qu'ils se méritaient l'un l'autre.

_- Jazz ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Merci._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Pour m'encourager. Bella est ta cousine, tu aurais pu me mettre des bâtons dans les roues._

_- Si tu ne l'avais pas fait il y a trois ans, je ne serais pas avec mon âme sœur aujourd'hui. Si Bella est la tienne, je m'en voudrais de tout gâcher._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bonjour !**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.**

**Vous en savez un peu plus sur le passé de Bella.**

**J'avais envie d'écrire cet échange Edward/Jasper mais cela s'est révélé bien plus difficile que je ne le pensais alors j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu… Je ne suis pas écrivain, n'ai pas fait d'études littéraires alors ça ne me choquera absolument pas si vous n'avez pas aimé…**

**Je vous remercie toutes de vos encouragements, que ce soit en me laissant un commentaire ou en inscrivant ma fiction dans vos alertes et j'espère vous retrouver au prochain chapitre.**

**Au programme : suite de la journée au zoo, enfin pour le moment, c'est ce qui est prévu.**

**A bientôt.**

**PS : idem que dans chapitre précédent, je ne connais pas New York donc je ne connais pas le zoo et j'invente au fur à mesure.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

*** vous avez bien entendu reconnu le film **_**Madagascar**_**.**

**Pour **_**Nothing Else Matters**_**, c'est bien entendu la célèbre chanson du groupe Metallica. Mon frère me la jouait souvent au piano.**


	6. Chapter 6 Zoo et Pique nique

_**POV Rosalie**_

Alice et moi avions été sérieuses pour une fois et n'avions pas totalement dévalisé la boutique de souvenirs. Qu'est-ce que deux grandes filles comme nous pouvaient bien trouver dans la boutique d'un zoo ? Vous seriez bien surpris de la réponse. Le zoo de New York possédait de nombreux trésors cachés. Il en était de même avec son magasin. Ma mère collectionnait les tasses souvenirs et là, il y en avait une vingtaine qui était vraiment sympa, pas trop kitsch. Quant à Alice, elle était tombée sur une promotion spéciale sur les objets de la série _Daktari_. Or son père était un grand fan de cette série datant de 1966 !

Nous déposâmes nos achats dans la voiture et en profitâmes pour attraper le pique nique. Les autres nous rejoignirent dans le grand parc prévu à cet effet. Alice et moi avions tout mis en place, prêtes pour leur arrivée.

_- Bienvenue dans notre restaurant cinq étoiles, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce repas gastronomique savamment préparé par notre grand chef Emmett ici présent._

_- Merci ma Rose. J'adore quand tu parles de moi comme ça. Nom d'une fondue au chocolat. Ça me rappelle quand…_

_- Hem hem. Je te rappelle qu'il y a des oreilles innocentes ici._

_- Tant pis, je me rattraperais à l'heure de la sieste._

_- Je ne fais pas la sieste, désolée…_

_- Bella, tu n'as plus l'âge d'être innocente._

_- Je sais bien mais il y a innocence et innocence. A côté de toi, je me sens comme l'agneau qui vient de naître._

_- Bon les cocos, quand vous aurez fini votre discours hautement philosophique, on pourra se mettre à table._

_- J'aime…_

_- Em', grand frère, on a tous compris que tu aimais Rosalie. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir._

Le repas commença dans la bonne humeur. Emmett s'était chargé de faire nos sandwiches et j'avais coupé du melon pour le dessert. C'était bien la première fois que je mettais les pieds en cuisine en trois ans alors ça m'avait suffit.

Emmett discutait ferme avec Carlie pour savoir quels étaient leurs personnages de dessin animé préféré. La petite avait de sacrés arguments pour expliquer ses choix.

_- Aladin est mieux que Peter Pan._

_- Je suis pas d'accord, petite pomme. Aladin il triche, il utilise un tapis pour voler._

_- Mais Peter Pan utilise de la poudre de Clochette, Aladin au moins il ment pas il dit pas qu'il sait voler._

_- Mais la poudre de fée ne fonctionne que si l'on a des pensées agréables, il faut donc un certain pouvoir pour le gérer._

_- Je préfère Cendrillon, sa robe de bal est magnifique… Quoi que Jasmine est pas mal non plus._

Si Alice s'y mettait, ils en avaient pour l'après-midi. Jasper, Edward et Bella avaient une conversation un peu plus adulte sur le dernier film qu'ils avaient vu au cinéma. Bella n'était pas allée au cinéma depuis qu'elle avait vu _The Dark Knight. _La conversation tourna donc vite autour du dernier Batman. Tous les trois participaient activement à la conversation.

J'appréciais simplement le soleil quand je m'aperçus d'une chose : Edward était sous le charme de Bella ! Depuis tout à l'heure, il buvait littéralement ses paroles. D'ailleurs, le changement avait été radical depuis l'arrivée de notre cousine et je ne m'en étais pas encore rendue compte. Comment avais-je pu passer à côté de cela ?

J'avais rencontré Edward peu de temps après sa rupture houleuse avec Jessica. A l'époque je papillonnais encore de mec en mec et j'avais été surprise par la réaction qu'il avait eue. Il ne faisait plus confiance aux femmes excepté sa mère et sa sœur. Il avait mis du temps à me faire confiance mais ma franchise jouait pour moi. Par la suite, il n'avait plus eu que des aventures d'un soir, ne s'attachant pas. Nous chassions ensemble parfois. Mais Edward avait beau essayer de faire croire que cela lui suffisait, Alice et moi voyions bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Je ne sais pas comment je le savais mais je sentais bien qu'il était le genre de gars à se caser, à se marier, très loin de l'image de grand séducteur qu'il pouvait donner.

Alice et moi avions essayé de lui présenter des filles mais cela n'avait pas marché. Nous avions fini par abandonner. Et voilà que Bella débarquait à sa porte. Ma Bella si fragile et si forte à la fois.

Edward et Bella. Bella et Edward. Cette idée me plaisait beaucoup. Ils allaient très bien ensemble. Ils aimaient les mêmes films, les mêmes livres. Ils possédaient le même genre de vieille âme. Bella n'avait jamais été une enfant et Edward vivait comme s'il était né au siècle dernier et avait été forcé de vivre aujourd'hui. Ils étaient timides tous les deux, assez réservés mais quand on les connaissait un peu, on se rendait vite compte qu'ils étaient plein d'humour. Ils étaient studieux et sérieux mais avaient chacun leur passion qui leur permettait de se lâcher : piano pour Edward et danse pour Bella.

Bien. Donc Edward avait un gros faible pour Bella. Il me fallait découvrir si l'inverse était vrai. Cela serait plus compliqué car Bella avait beau rougir très facilement, elle n'était pas si facile à lire. Et la connaissant, elle ferait passer Carlie avant ses sentiments. Mais le plus grave de ses problèmes, elle qui était plutôt douée pour comprendre les gens et leur répondre ce qu'ils voulaient entendre et ce qu'il fallait qu'ils entendent, et bien elle était nulle quand cela la concernait de trop près, surtout quand la gent masculine était impliquée.

J'allais mettre Alice sur le coup, j'étais sûre qu'elle serait ravie de m'aider mais pour le moment, je laissais un peu de temps à Edward pour agir seul. Une fois au courant, Alice ne le lâcherait plus. Mon frère devait être parvenu à la même conclusion que moi puisqu'il vint me glisser à l'oreille.

_- Je ne crois pas qu'Alice ou Emmett n'aient encore rien vu. J'ai promis à Edward de tenir ma langue le plus longtemps possible._

_- Alors j'ai vu juste, Edward… Bella…_

_- Bella, je ne sais pas mais Edward j'en suis sûr._

_- Bon les Hales, c'est pas bientôt fini ces messes basses ? Qui veut jouer au beach soccer ? C'est du football de plage mais sans la plage, ça se joue pied nus*. Jazz ?_

_- Bien sûr._

_- Eddy ?_

Comme d'habitude, Edward avait grimacé à ce surnom qu'il détestait et ne répondait pas. Emmett décomposa exagérément le prénom de son frère.

_- T'es pas drôle. Ed-ward ?_

_- Avec plaisir._

_- Rose ?_

_- Toujours prête à te botter les fesses._

_- C'est parce que j'ai les plus belles fesses du monde…_

_- EMMETT !_

_- Alice ?_

_- Oui._

_- Bella ?_

_- Je passe mon tour…_

_- Oh allez Bella._

_- Emmett, tu m'as vu marcher sur un sol droit ? Alors imagine quand je cours sur un terrain tout sauf plat et avec un ballon dans les pieds…_

_- Mais c'est ça qui est drôle !_

_- EMMETT !_

_- Ok. Mais je te préviens, je déteste les hôpitaux alors si je me blesse, je prendrais soin de te tuer avant toute autre chose._

_- Deal !_

_**POV Bella**_

Les équipes se constituaient d'un côté d'Emmett, Carlie, Alice et Rosalie et de l'autre de Jazz, Edward et moi. Je n'avais pas tort en rappelant ma maladresse légendaire, je tombai au moins vingt fois pendant les quarante minutes que durèrent le jeu. Emmett et Jasper m'aidaient à me relever en riant mais Edward paraissait plus inquiet, me demandant à chaque fois si je ne m'étais pas fait mal. Il finit tout de même par rire quand je ronchonnai et pestai contre ces pauvres jambes qui n'étaient pas même capables de me porter.

Mais j'étais plutôt endurante et n'étais pas essoufflée contrairement à Alice et Rose. Ces dernières et Carlie abandonnèrent très vite et la petite s'endormit aux côtés de Rosalie. Alice prit l'appareil photo de Jazz et nous mitrailla. Je fis équipe avec Edward contre Jazz et Em'.

Nous nous amusâmes comme des fous et à la fin du jeu allâmes nous écrouler autour de Carlie, Rose et Alice. Soudain, Alice se mit à crier et je crus qu'elle avait un problème.

_- BELLA ! BELLA !_

_- Alice, ça ne va pas ? Tu t'es fait mal ?_

_- Bella, regarde ta jupe ! Elle est couverte de tâches d'herbe !_

_- oh…_

_- C'est une catastrophe ! Ça ne va jamais partir au lavage… mais c'est génial, ça veut dire qu'on va être obligées de faire du shopping ! Rose quand est-ce que tu es libre cette semaine ?_

_- Mardi et mercredi je ne vais pas au centre aéré alors j'ai toute la journée !_

_- Parfait, Bella ne travaille pas ce jeudi._

_- Non…_

_- Bells…_

_- NON ! De toute façon, si les tâches ne partent pas, je n'aurai qu'à la teindre…_

Rose et Alice me regardèrent comme si j'annonçais aux Gaulois que le ciel allait leur tomber sur la tête.

_- Teindre un vêtement ? Mais dans quel monde tu vis, Bella ? Y a des fabricants qui font ça très bien. Je connais un magasin où tu trouveras tout ce qu'il faut pour ton bonheur. Tu sais Rose, c'est celui qui fait l'angle…_

Irrécupérable. Je lançai un regard désolé à Jasper.

_- Avoue, Alice était ta patiente et tu as accepté de sortir avec elle uniquement pour que l'éthique t'interdise de rester son psy !_

_- S'il te plait Bella… t'avais promis qu'on irait samedi et maintenant je ne suis plus punie alors aucune raison de refuser._

_- Euh, je n'ai besoin de rien me parait être une bonne raison._

_- Depuis quand faut-il avoir besoin de quelque chose pour faire du shopping ? Regarde dans tes livres d'Histoire, je suis sûre que dans l'Antiquité, les femmes faisaient déjà du shopping pour le plaisir._

_- Plaisir, shopping ? _

_- Tu dis ça parce que tu t'es toujours trouvé une excuse et que tu n'as jamais fait de shopping avec nous._

_- Et pour cause, après vous avoir vues à l'œuvre chez _IKEA_, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de renouveler l'expérience…_

_- Mais ça n'a rien à voir, nous étions pressées ce jour-là, tu n'aurais pas voulu que Carlie n'ait pas de chambre à elle, si ? Allez viens uniquement pour nous faire plaisir, les garçons garderont Carlie. Une petite journée entre filles… Tu ne seras pas obligée d'acheter quoi que ce soit, viens juste avec nous._

_- ok mais pas la journée complète._

_- Mais Bella…_

_- Hey, je sais que je me fais avoir et que je vais sans doute le regretter. Alors la balle est dans ton camp : une demi-journée ou rien du tout._

_- Une demi-journée !_

Alice était debout et sautillait partout. Edward se pencha vers moi et me murmura.

_- Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce à quoi tu as donné ton accord._

_- Oh je crois en avoir une bonne idée et je pense que cela ne va pas me plaire du tout mais ça lui fait plaisir et à Rose aussi alors ça me va. Ça ne te dérangera pas de garder Carlie avec les autres ? Enfin si tu ne travailles pas jeudi. Ne te sens pas…_

_- Je ne travaille pas et ça me fera plaisir. Emmett non plus ne travaille pas et tu sais qu'il sera ravi aussi. _

_- Comme ça tu auras deux gamins de cinq ans à surveiller._

_- Carlie est plus mature._

Je me tournai vers Emmett qui, allongé sur le dos, tentait de faire tenir le ballon en équilibre sur ses pieds. Sans succès. Edward avait sans doute raison.

Nous restâmes un moment là à discuter tous ensemble mais il fut bientôt temps de continuer notre visite.

Je m'étais vraiment bien amusée ce midi. Je ne me rappelais pas depuis quand je ne m'étais pas amusée comme cela. Ah si, la dernière fois où j'étais ici à New York. Cette ville m'avait déjà apporté des tas de bonnes choses et cela continuait. Je me sentais revivre depuis que j'étais revenu. Bien sûr New York n'avait pas vraiment à voir là-dedans mais j'aimais cette ville. Alice, Angéla, Carmen, Edward, Elézar, Emmett, Jacob, Jasper, Rosalie et les autres, en plus de ma petite Carlie avaient tout à y voir.

Une fois Carlie réveillée en pleine forme de sa sieste, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le plan aquatique du parc. Cet après-midi étaient prévus des spectacles avec des orques, des dauphins mais aussi des otaries, pingouins et ours. Emmett et Alice se chargeaient d'aller chercher des boissons en emmenant Carlie pour les choix. Rosalie et Jasper tombèrent sur des connaissances de leurs parents et nous chargèrent Edward et moi de trouver des places.

Nous avions trouvé des places plutôt pas mal situées dans les gradins quand retentit une voix suraiguë et excitée. Je crus entendre Edward qui était encore debout dire _Oh non pas elle !_ Curieuse, je me tournai vers la source sonore. Une fille à la crinière blonde décolorée et au visage peinturluré plutôt que maquillé apparut devant moi. Elle se mit à babiller plus qu'à parler.

_- Eddy ! Oh Eddy, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Si j'avais su, je serais venue plus tôt._

_- Lauren, je m'appelle Edward… _

_- Mais c'est absolument génial que tu sois là, Eddy. Je peux m'asseoir là ?_

Les yeux d'Edward s'agrandirent et il me lança un appel au secours qui bien que tout sauf discret échappa complètement à la fameuse Lauren.

_- Parce qu'on avait des places dans la loge réservée aux personnages importants, tu sais, comme mon père est conseiller municipal et tout ça mais on voit aussi bien d'ici…_

Edward semblait paniquer de plus en plus. Je décidai alors de venir à son secours. Lauren ne m'avait pas remarquée jusque là, je me levai donc et passai un bras autour de la taille d'Edward. Edward parut surpris mais passa vite son bras autour de mes épaules.

_- En fait, Laurette, tu ne peux pas venir t'installer là parce qu'Edward et moi nous gardons ces places pour des amis qui ne vont pas tarder à venir nous rejoindre._

La dite Lauren, renommée Laurette pour l'occasion non pas que j'ai un problème avec l'un de ces prénoms mais cela m'amusait de déformer son nom vu comme elle m'avait toisée de haut, ne pipa mot et repartit d'où elle était venue. Je laissai tomber mon bras mais Edward ne lâcha pas mes épaules avant de m'avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue et glissé un _merci_ à l'oreille.

Une nouvelle voix retentit derrière nous.

_- Lauren vient de me dire que le solitaire et craquant Edward Cullen avait une nouvelle petite amie et je voulais voir ça de mes propres yeux._

Edward se leva et nous nous retournâmes. Devant nous se tenait une blonde cette fois-ci un peu plus naturelle, sculpturale dans le même genre que Rosalie. Edward s'écria.

_- Tanya, très chère._

_- Salut mon beau._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bonjour !**

**J'avais envie de m'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui…**

**Ça y est, Rosalie est au courant !**

**Bien sûr je ne compte pas faire patienter Alice trop longtemps avant qu'elle ne découvre ce qui se trame entre son frère et Bella. Quoi que peut-être son don lui fera défaut cette fois…**

*** Les filles étant en jupe, je me suis dit qu'elles étaient sans doute en tongs ou sandales, il y a mieux pour jouer au foot… comme ça plus de problèmes.**

**Désolée de faire un peu de pub pour mon magasin préféré…**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Non, ce n'est pas vrai… je continue un peu… enfin demain ou plutôt ce soir. C'est nul comme blague, je sais mais il est deux heures du matin et je travaille à 6h30 demain. Pffiiou, plus que 3h30 à dormir…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**POV Edward**_

Malgré sa maladresse, Bella était plutôt sportive ce qui n'empêcha pas Emmett et Jasper de nous mettre une raclée. Je m'en moquais complètement car je passais un plus qu'excellent moment avec Bella. Elle m'avait fait peur deux ou trois fois mais se relevait toujours et repartait, maudissant un brin d'herbe, un coup de vent ou ses pauvres jambes incompétentes. J'avais failli lui répondre qu'elles étaient magnifiques tout comme elle, mais je me retins à temps. Bella était plus radieuse que jamais à la fin de notre partie de football.

Je n'étais jamais venu au zoo de New York et je fus surpris de la taille gigantesque du parc aquatique. Le bassin était énorme, digne d'un stade de football américain.

Les jumeaux étaient partis chercher les boissons, Carlie sur les épaules d'Emmett. Jasper et Rosalie croisèrent de vagues connaissances de leurs parents. Je ne compris pas quand ils restèrent à discuter avec eux, Rose me demandant d'aller garder des places avec Bella, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me fit un clin d'œil une fois Bella le dos tourné. Je regardai Jasper qui haussa les épaules et mima un _désolé, elle a compris aussi_.

Je me retrouvai donc seul avec Bella qui semblait n'avoir rien remarqué. Nous trouvâmes des sièges bien placés et Bella s'assit après avoir étalé des affaires pour montrer que nous les réservions. J'étais encore debout et je ne savais pas quel sujet aborder. Je pensais même à lui parler météo quand j'entendis une des voix les plus horripilantes que je connaissais. _Oh non pas elle !_ Oups, j'avais peut-être pensé un peu fort. De toute façon, cette garce n'entendait que ce qui lui plaisait. Je sais que ma mère n'apprécierait pas mais c'était le plus… acceptable nom que je donnais à cette… garce. Ben oui, y avait plein d'autre mot et celui n'était bien sûr pas assez fort, Lauren méritait bien pire que ce qualificatif.

_- Eddy ! Oh Eddy, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Si j'avais su, je serais venue plus tôt._

Je déteste ce surnom, quand vont-ils comprendre ? Enfin, dans la bouche de mon frère, c'était devenu un jeu et ça pouvait passer. Bella pourrait m'appeler Eddy quand elle voulait mais je ne crois pas qu'elle le ferait. Mais dans la bouche de cette mégère…

_- Lauren, je m'appelle Edward… _

_- Mais c'est absolument génial que tu sois là, Eddy. Je peux m'asseoir là ?_

Oh non tout sauf ça. Je préfère encore me raser le crâne et m'arracher les deux yeux avec une cuillère.

_- Parce qu'on avait des places dans la loge réservée aux personnages importants, tu sais, comme mon père est conseiller municipal et tout ça mais on voit aussi bien d'ici…_

Le spectacle durait une petite heure. Pitié… Bella, Bella pouvait nous sortir de là. Celle-ci sembla comprendre mon appel au secours. Elle se leva ce qui surprit Lauren qui, en bonne égocentrique narcissique, ne l'avait pas vue. Ce fut à mon tour d'être surpris quand Bella passa un bras autour de ma taille. Des décharges électriques me parcoururent tout le corps. Je réussis à me reprendre, jouai le jeu et passai mon bras autour de ses épaules.

_- En fait, Laurette, tu ne peux pas venir t'installer là parce qu'Edward et moi nous gardons ces places pour des amis qui ne vont pas tarder à venir nous rejoindre._

Je dus me retenir d'exploser de rire devant l'expression stupéfaite puis furieuse de Lauren qui finalement savait peut-être se taire de temps en temps. Elle avait compris le message et débarrassa le plancher.

J'aurais aimé garder cette proximité avec Bella mais celle-ci laissa tomber son bras. Je lui volai néanmoins un baiser sur la joue et lui murmurai un _merci_ à l'oreille. Elle prit ce teint rouge que j'aimais tant.

Une voix familière retentit derrière nous.

_- Lauren vient de me dire que le solitaire Edward Cullen avait une nouvelle petite amie et je voulais voir ça de mes propres yeux._

Je me levai et me retournai. Bella fit de même. Ça c'était une meilleure surprise.

_- Tanya, très chère._

_- Salut mon beau._

Je me rendis compte que cet échange devait paraître aux yeux de Bella pour ce qu'il n'était pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle croit que Tanya et moi étions plus que des amis.

_- Tanya, je voudrais te présenter…_

_- Bella, comment vas-tu ?_

_- Très bien et toi Tanya ? Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Edward._

_- Je suis infirmière dans le service de pédiatrie où il est interne. Et toi comment tu le connais ?_

_- J'habite avec lui._

_- Alors Lauren avait raison…_

_- Oh non, je suis la cousine de Rose et Jasper._

_- Ah d'accord._

J'étais vraiment stupéfait.

_- Comment… depuis quand vous vous connaissez ?_

Ce fut Bella qui me répondit.

_- On s'est rencontrées il y a deux semaines. C'est…_

_- Un ami commun qui nous a présenté._

Tanya semblait vouloir cacher quelque chose et adressa un regard en coin à Bella pour qu'elle garde le secret. Ce qu'elle fit. Nous discutâmes de choses et d'autres. Bella commençait à s'inquiéter car le spectacle devait commencer quelques minutes plus tard et les autres n'étaient toujours pas arrivés. Le téléphone de Tanya sonna. Elle devait aller rejoindre son oncle, sa tante et sa _garce_ de cousine.

Tout le monde nous rejoignit peu avant le début du spectacle.

C'était vraiment quelque chose à voir ce show. Les numéros s'enchaînaient, tous plus captivants les uns que les autres. Les quatre otaries qui dansaient le moonwalk sur du Michael Jackson étaient hilarantes. Emmett ne put s'empêcher de comparer les pingouins avec la redingote classique des pianistes. Saisissant juste l'occasion de se moquer de moi. La blague était classique mais efficace comme je l'appris à mes dépends puisque Jasper et Alice prirent le relais.

Au moment tant attendu où le dresseur choisit un enfant pour aller caresser la langue de l'orque, ce fut Carlie qui fut choisie. Emmett sauta de sa chaise et supplia Bella de pouvoir l'accompagner. Il avait l'air aussi heureux que la petite Carlie. Nous rîmes de bon cœur sauf Bella qui paraissait surtout soulagée. Elle nous avoua avoir eu peur de devoir s'approcher d'une telle bestiole. Ce qui redoubla nos rires. Bella rougit et prit un faux air vexé, vite trahie par son sourire. Voilà une chose que j'avais apprise sur elle ces dernières semaines : elle n'aimait pas que les inconnus la jugent mais se moquait très facilement d'elle-même.

Une fois le spectacle aquatique fini, Emmett nous fit traverser la foule à toute allure afin d'être à l'heure pour le repas des tigres, suivi par celui des lions et enfin celui des ours.

Après avoir passé plus de dix heures au zoo, nous rentrâmes à l'appartement avec des pizzas. Après le dîner, Bella alla coucher une Carlie épuisée mais enchantée. Alice et Emmett s'étaient installés sur un canapé et je les rejoins en m'asseyant sur l'autre. Rose et Jasper avaient disparu.

Bella revint bientôt et s'installa à côté de moi avec un livre. J'en attrapai un aussi.

_**POV Emmett**_

_- Cette journée était absolument géniale. Il faut que j'organise quelque chose pour les gamins du centre. Je suis sûr que la moitié de ces gamins n'est jamais allée dans ce zoo fantastique. Vous avez vu ces deux grizzlis qui se battaient pour des pommes ? Nom d'un diplomate aux bananes, on aurait dit deux boxeurs poids lourds. Et tout ça pour des pommes ! Pour des prunes oui…_

Je riais de ma bonne blague tandis qu'Edward et Alice me regardaient, dépités.

_- Quoi, allez, c'était drôle, non ?_

_- A se rouler par terre Emmett. D'ailleurs, si tu avais passé l'aspirateur, c'est ce que je ferais en ce moment même !_

_- Ce n'est pas mon tour, c'est celui de ta grande sœur. Hein Alice !_

_- Oui, oui. Je ferais ça sans faute demain. Il faut aussi que je m'organise avec mon boulot pour ne pas travailler jeudi. Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur. Les soldes seront finies et les nouvelles collections depuis longtemps dans les magasins. En fait, non, ce n'est pas mon tour, je me souviens très bien avoir échangé avec Rosalie pour je ne sais plus quelle raison._

A propos de ma Rose…

_- Mais d'ailleurs, où est-elle ? Il me semblait avoir entendu quelque chose cet après-midi à propos de bottage de fesses et j'aurais aimé savoir ce que cela donnait en version tactile. Parce que la parlotte, c'est sympa mais y a rien de mieux qu'un peu d'action, hein Bella ?_

Pour le coup, ce n'était pas drôle, Edward et Alice grognèrent mais Bella était plongée dans son livre et comme souvent quand c'était le cas, il pourrait y avoir un tremblement de terre qu'elle ne réagirait même pas. Seule Carlie pouvait la sortir de cet état.

Réfléchissons. Alice avait piqué tous les coussins et mit ses pieds sur mes genoux, je n'avais donc qu'un champ d'action réduit. Nom d'une fraise Tagada, j'avais une idée. Et en plus je n'embêterais pas que Bella.

J'étendis mon bras et poussai le plus fort possible mon frère. Il ne m'avait pas vu venir et s'écroula pitoyablement sur Bella. J'éclatai de rire jusqu'à ce que Bella crie.

_- AIE ! Edward qu'est-ce que… ça fait mal !_

Nom d'un champignon de Paris, il lui avait littéralement tapé dans l'œil. Je veux dire : dans sa chute sa tête avait cogné celle de Bella au niveau de sa tempe droite et de son œil. Alice se leva précipitamment et se rua aux côtés de Bella tandis qu'Edward attrapait le menton de Bella et de son autre main et vérifiait son œil.

_- Je suis désolé Bella, c'est mon idiot de frère qui…_

_- Je suis désolé, je voulais juste vous sortir de votre transe…_

_- Mais c'est vraiment n'importe quoi, Emmett ! Tu aurais pu lui faire mal. Bella est assez maladroite comme ça pour ne pas que tu en rajoutes…_

_- Merci Alice, ça me va droit au cœur !_

_- Désolée. Edward, est-ce qu'elle a quelque chose de cassé ?_

_- Non, je ne crois pas mais tu vas avoir un beau cocard, je suis vraiment désolé…_

_- Tu n'y peux rien si ton frère est une grosse brute. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?_

_- Non, je vais bien. Très bien même._

_- Emmett va lui chercher de la glace. Edward, fait lui un bisou magique._

_- QUOI ?_

Stupéfaits, nous regardâmes Alice tous les trois. Celle-ci haussa les épaules.

_- Ben oui, ça marchait avec moi, pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas avec Bella ?_

_- Alice, tu avais sept ans et moi cinq._

_- N'empêche que ça marchait._

Mon frère s'exécuta quand même avec un large sourire. Bella rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Alice boudait encore un peu. Je ramenai de la glace pour Bella qu'Edward appliqua sur sa tempe.

_- Ouch. Je crois que t'avais raison Alice, le bisou magique fait moins mal._

_- Ah tu vois._

Alice affichait à nouveau son beau sourire et Edward riait doucement. Bella me regarda avec un sourire malicieux. Oh non, qu'est-ce qui m'attendait ?

_- Je crois qu'Emmett ici présent se propose de faire le ménage à ma place cette semaine, à la place d'Edward la semaine prochaine et de faire la vaisselle à tous les repas pendant ces quinze jours. Je te confierais bien la lessive aussi mais ce serait punir tout le monde. Je n'ai pas envie de voir mes vêtements changer de taille ou de couleur… _

Je me renfrognai.

_- Fais pas la tête Em', ça pourrait être pire et je pourrais t'enlever ce que tu aimes le plus au monde comme avec Alice mais Rosalie n'a rien à voir là-dedans…_

Mes chers frère et sœur éclatèrent de rire.

_- Ok._

_- Et toi Edward, comment veux tu punir ton frère ?_

_- Quoi mais…_

_- Je veux le filmer alors qu'il passe l'aspirateur avec le tablier rose et… je suis sûr qu'Alice te trouvera un chapeau assorti._

_- Ok ça me va._

Ça sera peut-être même rigolo, nom d'un Schoko-Bons ! J'essayais d'imaginer la scène. Bella et Edward reprirent leur lecture, Bella avec son sac de glace sur le coin du visage. J'allumai la télévision et zappai sur toutes les chaînes avant qu'Alice ne me demande d'arrêter sur une rediffusion d'une émission de changement de look. C'était plutôt marrant et il n'y avait pas de chirurgie esthétique, juste des coiffeurs, maquilleurs et stylistes. Mais bon, à la base, ils ne prenaient pas les filles ou mecs les plus moches…

_- Est-ce que quelqu'un sait où sont passés Jasper et Rosalie ? Ils ont disparus depuis un bon moment maintenant._

_- Je ne sais pas Alice, ils sont peut-être en train de prendre une douche._

_- Je sais où ils sont._

Bella leva la tête de son livre et nous fit un petit sourire.

_- Où ?_

_- Vous devriez aller faire un tour dans la chambre de Carlie MAIS interdiction de faire du bruit._

Curieux, je me dirigeai, Alice et Edward sur les talons, vers la chambre de la fillette.

Nom d'une salade piémontaise ! Carlie dormait comme une bienheureuse dans son lit mais elle n'était pas la seule. Rosalie et Jasper dormaient à poings fermés, allongés directement par terre de chaque côté du lit et avec un tas d'oreillers sous la tête et une couverture. Nous restâmes un moment stupéfaits devant ce spectacle avant de retourner vers le salon et Bella qui nous offrait un large sourire.

_- Mais… qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ?_

_- J'ai rien fait du tout. Ils sont venus écouter l'histoire que je racontais à Carlie pour qu'elle s'endorme et voilà._

_- Mais ils dorment !_

_- Emmett, c'est une histoire pour s'endormir, c'est un peu l'objectif de la séance._

_- Ouais. Dis-moi Bella, es-tu sûre de vouloir devenir professeur, je veux dire, si t'es soporifique à ce point, je plains tes élèves._

_- Emmett !_

_- Laisse courir Alice, le pauvre est puni. Et en plus il va faire ceinture ce soir…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cette fois-ci ce n'est pas une blague pourrie, c'est la fin du chapitre…**

**A bientôt !**


	7. Chapter 7 Shopping et soirée de shows

**Avant de commencer, je m'excuse pour les reviewers anonymes qui voulaient me laisser des messages. (si si y en avait…). Apparemment la fonction était désactivée. Cette erreur est réparée.**

**Alors merci à mimie30 : ta review est adorable, je suis contente que tu aimes… Non, Tanya n'a rien à voir avec Carlie, ni avec son père… je ne sais pas encore si je vais donner à Tanya un grand rôle mais si c'est le cas, elle sera plutôt sympathique… ou du moins pas la méchante de service.**

**Merci à toutes celles qui laissent des messages et à toutes celles qui me lisent…**

**Bonne lecture**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**POV Bella**_

J'allai tuer Emmett.

Je ne suis pas du matin. Mais alors pas du tout. Et ce qu'il y avait de pire que de se lever le matin, c'était de se lever le lundi matin. Mais ce matin, ce lundi matin, c'était le pompon. J'étais dans la salle de bain, campée devant le miroir, et je ne pouvais quitter des yeux l'énorme cocard qui s'étalait sur mon œil, ma tempe et la partie supérieure de ma joue droite.

Magnifique !

J'entendis quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Je grognai.

_- C'est ouvert._

_- Salut Bella. Comment vas… Oula, c'est pas joli joli…_

_- Merci Edward. Si tôt le matin, c'est fort agréable de recevoir ce genre de compliment._

Il se dirigea vers moi et attrapa mon menton avec douceur pour le tourner vers lui. Comme la veille, il utilisa son autre main pour caresser prudemment la zone douloureuse de mon visage. Je frissonnai au contact de ses doigts froids.

_- Désolé. Ça fait mal ?_

_- Un peu._

Oui bon, ce n'était pas vraiment la douleur qui m'avait fait frissonner. Mais je n'allai quand même pas lui avouer cela. Si ? Il s'en voulait juste m'avoir blessée, voilà tout. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être troublée par ce geste. Maudit corps humain hormono-dépendant. Il baissa ses mains et je me tournai de nouveau vers la glace.

_- Tu devrais prendre un peu d'Advil._

_- Oui, Dr Cullen. Merci, Dr Cullen. Combien je vous dois pour la consultation et l'ordonnance ?_

_- Hum. Je crois que je vais rajouter autre chose sur cette ordonnance._

_- Ah oui. Quelque chose qui fera disparaître cette chose de ma vue ?_

_- Techniquement une fois que tu quitteras ce miroir des yeux, tu ne le verras plus._

_- C'est une sacrée constatation, ça ! C'est donc ça mon remède ?_

_- Non._

Il se pencha vers moi et me déposa délicatement un baiser au bord de l'œil.

_- Un bisou magique dès que tu auras mal. Durée de prescription illimitée._

_- Ah. Et c'est valable avec n'importe qui ? Quand je croiserais un mec mignon dans la rue, je n'ai qu'à lui montrer mon ordonnance…_

_- Non. Il faut un certain nombre d'années d'études en médecine pour que cela soit efficace._

Edward avait un petit air arrogant et m'adressait son sourire en coin. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me moquer un peu de lui.

_- Alors pour mettre toutes les chances de mon côté, il faut que je trouve un médecin qui ait passé sa thèse ?_

Son air arrogant s'effaça mais devant mon sourire, il retrouva le sien. Je sortis de la salle de bain et me dirigeai vers la chambre de Carlie pour la réveiller. Elle devait passer la journée au centre aéré dans le groupe de Rosalie. J'avais de la chance avec cette petite, elle aimait autant que moi les grasses matinées.

La semaine passa très vite jusqu'à mon jour de repos. Enfin façon de parler puisque je le passais, du moins en partie, avec les deux accros du shopping. J'eus le droit à mon bisou magique tous les matins et tous les soirs, excepté quand Edward était à l'hôpital.

Le jeudi, les filles insistèrent pour aller déjeuner en ville avant que les choses sérieuses ne commencent. Elles réussirent à me convaincre quand Rosalie choisit de nous emmener dans mon restaurant italien préféré. Les filles parlaient de tous les magasins où elles voulaient aller. Je sentais que je pouvais dire adieu à mes pieds. Je ne participais pas trop à la conversation, essayant de trouver des excuses pour raccourcir mon calvaire. Une mauvaise chute et une cheville foulée ? Il ne fallait peut-être pas que je tente le destin, j'étais assez maladroite comme ça. Un appel important qui m'obligerait à partir ? Je n'étais pas si bonne actrice. Je devais me résoudre à l'évidence, j'avais accepté et devais endurer cet enfer.

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir choisi nos desserts que mes compagnes de tablée s'aperçurent que je n'avais pas parlé depuis le début du repas sauf au serveur pour lui commander mes plats. Alice commença alors un interrogatoire… à sa manière, sous l'œil goguenard de Rosalie.

_- Alors Bella, tu es contente d'être à nouveau à New York ? Tu aimes toujours cette ville ? Comment se passe ton travail ? Tes collègues sont-ils sympas ? Y a des gars dans l'équipe ? Est-ce que Carlie s'est fait des amis au centre aéré ? Est-ce qu'elle s'adapte bien à cette nouvelle vie ? Est-ce que les gars de ton équipe sont mignons ? As-tu fait des rencontres intéressantes ? On t'a proposé des rendez-vous ? Y a déjà des étudiants qui viennent à la bibliothèque ? Dans le lot, y en a-t-il que tu aurais remarqué ? Veux-tu que je te présente des mecs ? Malgré ce que l'on peut croire, il n'y a pas que des homosexuels dans ma branche. Alors ?_

_- Rose, t'es sûre qu'elle est humaine ? _

_- J'ai parfois des doutes aussi._

_- Tu n'as pas répondu, Bella ?_

_- A quoi donc ?_

_- A ma question._

_- Parce tu appelles ça Une question ?_

_- Ben oui, il suffit que tu me racontes ta vie pour que j'en aie la réponse… Allez sérieusement t'as fait de bonnes rencontres ?_

_- Oui, j'ai rencontré un jeune homme musclé plutôt drôle…_

_- Ah et alors ?_

_- J'ai aussi fait la connaissance de sa sœur, une jolie petite brune, et de son frère, un gentleman pianiste._

_- Ha ha ha, très drôle Bella._

_- Mais je suis sincère, c'est sans doute la meilleure rencontre que j'ai faite ces dernières années. Vous nous avez accueillies, Carlie et moi, à bras ouverts et vous avez fait en sorte que nous nous sentions chez nous. Si j'avais des doutes quant à mon retour à New York, tous les cinq les avaient complètement effacés. Je ne me suis pas sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps et Carlie ne fait que rire et sourire, elle est redevenue la petite fille qu'elle était avant… avant… et je ne sais même pas comment je pourrais vous remercier à votre juste valeur._

Je crus qu'Alice allait pleurer devant mon air sérieux. Je n'avais pourtant pas dit grand-chose mais je ne plaisantais pas sur ce coup-là. Je décidai néanmoins de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

_- Comptez sur moi pour plomber une conversation au resto._

Alice se jeta sur ses pieds et vint me prendre dans ses bras, muette. Elle retourna à sa place. Le serveur arriva avec notre commande et mis fin au silence d'Alice.

_- Dis-moi Bella, as-tu rencontré un mec qui t'as plu ? Quoi ? Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'avais oublié…_

_- Si, un instant j'ai cru à un peu de tranquillité._

_- Parce que sinon, le serveur, qui soit dit en passant est plutôt mignon, n'a de yeux que pour toi._

_- Hey Alice… je ne suis pas sûre que Jazz…_

_- Jazz te dirait que j'ai un très bon goût. Regarde-le._

Je me retournai sans aucune discrétion tout comme Rose et nous dévisageâmes toutes les trois le pauvre homme. Il était plutôt pas mal en effet. Il nous fit un petit signe de la main en nous souriant.

_- Je ne pense pas qu'il ait d'yeux que pour moi. _

_- Bella…_

_- Et je n'ai pas envie d'être battue à mort par la fille du bar._

En effet, la barmaid sortit de son comptoir et alla donner une claque à l'arrière de la tête du jeune homme. Rosalie éclata de rire, s'attirant les foudres de la jeune femme.

_- Alice, t'as peut-être bon goût mais sur ce coup-là, Bella est plus observatrice…_

Nous payâmes l'addition et sortîmes du restaurant. C'était parti pour un après-midi de folie.

Au bout de dix minutes dans le premier magasin, le mot démence me venait assez aisément à l'esprit. Alice avait déjà déposé une quinzaine de jean à essayer dans les bras de la vendeuse qui les suivait, son sourire commercial disparaissant derrière la pile de vêtements. Je n'arrivais même pas à faire la différence entre chaque.

Tout ce qui ne leur plaisait pas se retrouvait dans les bras d'une vendeuse. J'étais plutôt du genre de celles qui vont ranger le vêtement qui ne leur allait pas mais pas Alice et Rose. Il faut dire que cela leur ferait perdre un temps fou. Et les vendeuses ne leur en tenaient pas rigueur étant donné le nombre de fringues qu'elles achetaient. A croire qu'elles achetaient au kilo.

Non plutôt à la tonne.

Les choses sérieuses commencèrent au troisième magasin quand elles entreprirent de me faire essayer des choses. Elles me jetèrent dans une cabine d'essayage et me ramenaient pantalons, jupes, tops, pulls, robes et que sais-je encore. Tout n'était pas franchement mettable, du moins dans le sens où je ne les mettrais jamais, mais certains trucs n'étaient pas mal.

_- Oh Bella, il faut absolument que tu essaies cette robe !_

Je regardai ce que me tendait Rose. J'agrandis les yeux : j'aimais beaucoup. C'était une robe légère mais élégante. Elle était vraiment toute simple et, parfaitement ajustée, elle mettait mes formes en valeur. Elle avait de fines bretelles, un décolleté en V très acceptable à l'avant ainsi qu'à l'arrière me permettant de garder un soutien-gorge dessous. Elle suivait les contours de ma silhouette jusqu'à mes hanches où elle s'évasait, se terminant juste en dessous de mes genoux, me laissant très libre de mes mouvements. Mais ce que je préférais, c'était sa couleur. Elle était verte foncée, pratiquement noire, mais avec les jeux de lumière, on en voyait le vert ressortir, accentuant encore celui de mes yeux.

_- Bella, tu es… magnifique ! _

_- Merci Alice._

_- Bon sang Bella, t'es sexy. Cette robe te fait un sacré beau cul et je ne parle même pas de tes seins. Je sens que je vais être jalouse quand tous les regards se retourneront vers toi._

_- Rose, soit tu traines depuis trop longtemps avec Emmett, soit c'est l'inverse et tu l'as dévergondé. Et je ne pense pas que je te ferai de l'ombre._

_- C'est ça Bella. Un jour tu t'en rendras compte et tu m'appelleras pour m'avouer que j'avais raison. Crois-moi, avec cette robe, les hommes ne te regarderont plus dans tes yeux pourtant si fascinants._

Mouais. Je n'étais pas vraiment convaincue mais j'adorais la robe alors je l'achetais. Je pris également les fines chaussures à talon qui allaient avec avant que Rose ne me les paye.

Au bout de deux heures, j'avais deux sacs à la main mais les filles ne savaient plus quoi faire de leurs paquets. Nous allâmes donc déposer le tout dans la voiture de Rose. Je me serais bien arrêtée là mais ce n'était pas du tout le projet des filles. Elles m'entrainèrent à nouveau à leur suite. Je trouvais quelques habits sympas pour Carlie et Alice me demanda l'autorisation avant de lui acheter un petit ensemble robe-veste bleu ciel et bleu marine. Rosalie lui acheta un short rose fuchsia et un tee-shirt assorti rose pâle aux motifs fuchsia.

L'avant-dernier magasin était celui que je redoutais le plus : le magasin de lingerie. J'avais pour habitude de n'acheter qu'une seule marque de sous-vêtements, connaissant ma taille dans celle-ci, je n'essayais jamais. Alice et Rosalie ne me laissèrent pas le choix et nous nous retrouvâmes toutes les trois à essayer des ensembles simples pour moi, plutôt osées pour elles. Nous étions dans une pièce avec deux cabines d'essayage et des miroirs partout, les filles défilaient ensuite tandis que je n'osai pas sortir, même devant elles. Rose se moqua de moi et me glissa un mot à l'oreille.

_- Bells, tu as porté des choses bien plus sexy que ça dans tes galas de danse !_

_- Non t'exagères…_

_- Hum la fois où vous dansiez sur les tubes de Madonna en minirobe, bas résille et talons aiguille ?_

_- Ok, tu marques un point._

_- Je parie que t'es pas capable de nous faire un show !_

_- L'enjeu ?_

_- Si tu le fais, Alice et moi danserons ce soir dans la tenue de ton choix la chanson de ton choix. _

_- Ok. Mais dans ce cas, mon show restera un secret et vous ne pourrez pas dire quel pari était le nôtre !_

Elle sourit et elle me balança un soutien gorge rouge avec son shorty associé. Un peu de dentelle, pas trop mais une couleur éclatante. Fallait vraiment que j'arrête d'accepter les défis de Rose. Ok, on n'a qu'une vie après tout, j'enfilai l'ensemble. Je me retournai vers le miroir de la cabine en plissant puérilement les yeux et les écarquillai : bon sang, j'étais sexy avec ça !

Je pris l'air le plus triste et timide que je pus et ne passai que la tête hors du rideau pour voir Alice et Rose qui m'attendaient dans un ensemble bleu pour Rosalie et noir pour Alice. Je rentrai la tête et sortis mon ipod, j'étais sûre qu'il y avait quelques chansons qui seraient sexy parmi les 4000 qu'il contenait. Mon choix s'arrêta sur _Lady Marmelade_ version _ Moulin Rouge._ Je la lançai, volume à fond, mode haut-parleur. Je passai le rideau et me dirigeai vers les filles d'une allure que j'essayais de rendre sexy, fis demi-tour et repartis vers la cabine dans la même démarche. Je fis quelques allers-retours comme ça avant de m'arrêter près du rideau.

Je me retournai vers les filles : Rosalie était hilare mais Alice me regardait les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes. Rosalie me rejoignit et nous commençâmes à danser comme des folles, mais des folles sexy, en rythme avec la musique. Alice ne tarda pas à se joindre à nous.

Je crois bien qu'ils nous auraient engagées au Moulin Rouge.

Je devais ça à Rose, c'était très drôle. Sauf que la vendeuse vint voir qui faisait tout ce bruit. Je fus vite d'un rouge assorti à mes sous-vêtements. Mais cela n'enleva pas le sourire que nous avions toutes les trois. Nous nous rhabillâmes Alice insista pour me payer ma lingerie comme cadeau de bienvenue mais je négociai ferme et en payai la majeure partie.

Je me vengeai un peu en choisissant le dernier magasin. Je sautillai partout en tapant des mains. Cherchez donc d'où me venait l'inspiration.

_- Les filles, je connais un magasin super, je suis sûre que vous ne savez même pas qu'il existe. C'est vraiment géant, y en a pour tous les goûts. Il y a plusieurs étages. Vous allez adorer. Venez, c'est par là._

Rosalie ne fut pas dupe mais Alice tomba dans le panneau.

_- TU vois que tu t'amuses avec nous… il est où ce magasin ?_

_- Pas loin._

Et j'entrai dans l'une des plus extraordinaires librairies de New York. Elle ne payait pas de mine de l'extérieur, on avait l'impression d'entrer dans un immeuble d'appartements. Mais une fois à l'intérieur, on tombait sur une impressionnante collection de livres. Il y avait des étagères partout. Et cela sur quatre étages. On trouvait de tout ici. Du dernier livre pour enfants à la mode à la première édition de vieux classiques. Cette librairie était gérée depuis trois générations par des passionnés, les Masen. C'était le jour des grands-parents de tenir la boutique. Ils étaient toujours d'une aide précieuse et avaient pleins d'anecdotes à raconter sur chaque ouvrage à vendre.

Alice et Rose me pardonnèrent, l'effet de seuil extraordinaire aidant. Elles suivirent le vieux couple dans une visite guidée pendant que je chinais dans les rayons. Je décidai d'acheter un livre à chacun de mes colocataires pour les remercier de leur accueil. _Rupture de contrat_ d'Harlan Coben pour Emmett, _Légendes d'Automne_ de Jim Morrison pour Jasper, _Fascination _de Stephenie Meyer pour Alice, _Atonement_ d'Ian McEwan pour Rosalie et _Voyages à Motocyclette_ d'Ernesto Guevara pour Edward. J'achetai également quelques livres pour Carlie.

_**POV Alice**_

Je suis nulle. Vraiment trop nulle. Comment ai-je pu passer à côté de ça ? D'habitude, j'arrivais à voir des relations entre les gens avant qu'eux ne s'en rendent compte. Et ce parfois même avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent. Là j'avais été aveugle. Et il s'agissait de mon frère ! Alors que ça fait cinq ans que j'essayais de lui trouver une fille, je ne remarquai même pas que la fille qu'il voulait habitait dans notre appartement.

D'ailleurs il aurait pu m'en parler. Avant on parlait vraiment de tout. Bon d'accord je lui faisais avouer tout ce que je voulais savoir. Mais après Jessica, il ne s'ouvrait plus vraiment à moi. Il fallait dire que je n'avais pas trop envie de savoir ce qu'il faisait avec ces filles d'un soir. Je n'aimais pas le voir malheureux et il le savait. Il avait donc fait semblant mais je n'étais pas dupe.

Edward avait toujours été réservé, voire même renfermé sur lui-même. Pour sa défense, ce n'étais pas facile de grandir avec Emmett comme frère et moi comme sœur. Mais je savais qu'il y avait dehors une fille qui le montrerait au monde tel qu'il était avec nous : drôle, attentionné, charmant et j'étais sûre qu'il était romantique. Bon son envie, son besoin de protéger les siens pourrait être lourd ainsi que sa tendance à tout analyser quinze mille fois mais il valait le coup.

Bella lui allait comme un gant. Elle était plus têtue qu'un âne et il fallait au moins ça. Elle aimait les vieux trucs. Par exemple : lire. Depuis qu'elle était là, pas un jour n'était passé sans que je la vois avec un bouquin. Je ne crois même pas l'avoir vue une fois devant la télévision. Pour ma part, si on m'enlevait la télévision, je crois que même Jasper ne pourrait plus me supporter. Par contre elle ne se mettait pas en valeur physiquement. Elle avait un corps qui pourrait attirer tous les regards aussi bien que Rose et moi le faisions mais elle s'habillait toujours de manière à passer incognito. Elle ne s'habillait pas mal pour autant mais elle pourrait être inoubliable.

Rectifications. Bella n'était pas que pas mal foutue. Elle avait un corps à en damner un saint. Sapristi, je n'étais pas du genre jalouse mais quand Rose dit qu'elle est magnifique, elle a plus que raison. Bella n'y croit pas, elle est bien dans sa peau mais elle pense que seuls ses yeux et leur couleur surprenante sont ce qui est remarquable chez elle. Nous aurions dû la filmer en train de se déhancher sur _Lady Marmelade_ en sous-vêtements…

Elle m'avait bien eue en m'entrainant dans cette librairie, j'espérais trouver un nouveau magasin de mode. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, c'était magnifique et ces gens étaient de vrais passionnés, il fallait que Bella y entraine Edward.

Edward et Bella. Il avait fallu que Rosalie m'ouvre les yeux sur ce qui se passait juste sous mon nez. Elle avait bien ri ce matin quand je lui avais parlé de mecs à présenter à sa cousine. Elle m'avait répliqué qu'elle pensait qu'Edward m'en voudrait si je faisais cela. Quelques dizaines de seconde après, je comprenais où elle venait en venir. Je faillis m'étouffer avec mon café. Je voyais d'un nouvel œil le comportement d'Edward depuis l'arrivée de Bella. Il était transformé.

Mais apparemment il avait besoin d'un peu d'aide parce qu'en cinq semaines, il ne s'était rien passé entre eux. D'accord, cinq semaines c'est rien mais je voulais aider mon petit frère. Je savais qu'il avait poussé Jasper à sortir avec moi il y a trois ans et s'il n'avait pas été là… et bien nous aurions sans doute perdu quelques mois à se tourner autour. Au lieu de ça, fraichement débarquée de San Francisco, je trouvais un appartement génial mais surtout mon âme sœur. Il fallait que je trouve des idées pour qu'Edward et Bella deviennent un couple.

J'avais commencé par questionner Bella pour en savoir un peu plus sur ses relations new yorkaises mais je m'étais un peu emballée. Et surtout, ses remerciements m'avaient coupée dans mon élan. Et puis l'histoire du serveur. Décidemment mon don me faisait défaut.

Nous rentrâmes à l'appartement vers 20h, les bras chargés de paquets. Enfin surtout Rose et moi mais j'étais ravie parce que Bella avait acheté quelques vêtements, parmi lesquels des choses plus féminines que son traditionnel jean-top.

Il y avait des drôles de bruits dans l'appartement, provenant du côté de la chambre d'Edward. Je posai mes sacs dans l'entrée et me dirigeai vers le fond du couloir. En fait le bruit ne venait pas de la chambre mais de la salle de bain.

Je m'arrêtai dans l'encadrement de la porte, tout comme Rose et Bella qui m'avaient suivie. Nous restâmes stupéfaites devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à nous. La baignoire était remplie d'eau jusqu'à ras bord avec une Carlie aux anges qui sautait dedans et effectuait même quelques mouvements de nage de petit chien. Les trois garçons étaient là, trempés de la tête aux pieds. Edward tenait tant bien que mal Carlie qui, ne nous ayant pas encore vues, éclaboussait maintenant Emmett. La salle de bain était complètement inondée.

Toutes les trois étions muettes de surprise. Les garçons et la fillette nous remarquèrent enfin et arrêtèrent immédiatement leurs activités. Bella fut la première à prendre la parole.

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?_

Les trois garçons regardèrent leurs pieds, Edward tenant toujours Carlie. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant leur expression de petits garçons pris la main dans l'assiette de cookies tout juste sortis du four. S'ils avaient levés la tête, ils auraient vu que Bella n'arrivait pas du tout à cacher le sourire qui s'étalait sur son visage.

Jasper fut le premier à nous regarder. Il parut soulagé de voir la réaction de Bella et sourit à son tour. Il était si craquant comme ça. C'était quand même fou l'effet qu'avait cette jeune femme sur nous tous.

_- En fait, nous nous étions dit que tu serais épuisée par cette journée de shopping et que nous ferions le bain de Carlie pour te soulager…_

Mes deux frères levèrent alors leur tête vers nous pour voir le sourire de Bella s'élargir encore et son expression s'attendrir.

_- Vous êtes vraiment adorables._

_- En fait, c'était l'idée d'Edward._

Bella dirigea son beau sourire vers Edward et le remercia. Dieu que j'aimais mon homme dans ces moments-là. Et voir Edward rougir et bafouiller un _de rien_ me faisait oublier toute la frustration que j'avais ressentie à cause de la défaillance de mon don. Il était trop mignon !

_- Tu es fâchée, Maman ? _

Carlie n'avait pas l'air inquiet.

_- Je devrais, jeune fille, je devrais. Mais non. Je n'arrive pas à ne pas trouver cela drôle. Je peux vous poser une question ?_

_- Oui bien sûr._

_- Pourquoi est-ce que Carlie a un maillot de bain ?_

Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers la petite. Emmett prit la parole.

_- En fait, c'est elle qui a voulu. Sa maman lui aurait expliqué que les jeunes filles ne se mettaient pas nues devant les hommes sauf dans certaines situations. Apparemment le bain ne fait pas partie de ces situations. J'aimerais bien que tu nous en apprennes plus sur ces situations, Bella._

Cette dernière rougit mais son sourire ne s'effaça pas.

_- Tu demanderas à Rosalie de te faire un dessin. _

_- Allez Bella, viens. On va laisser les garçons finir de jouer._

Je repartis avec Rose vers l'entrée pour récupérer mes achats. Bella resta un peu en arrière avant de se précipiter pour nous rejoindre, échappant de peu aux représailles d'Emmett sous les rires des deux autres.

_- Em', je sais que tu es chargé de faire le ménage cette semaine. Mais je t'en prie, je préfèrerais que tu utilises moins d'eau pour laver les sols…_

Après le « fiasco » du bain, drôle mais plutôt ridicule, j'espérais que le reste de la soirée continuerait dans cette bonne humeur. Ce soir, c'était soirée crêpes. Et les crêpes, c'était le rayon de Jasper. C'était la seule chose ou presque qu'il savait faire en cuisine. Une vraie bande de bras cassés, nous avions prévenu Bella.

Emmett et Edward s'étaient chargés du nettoyage de la salle de bain tandis que Jasper préparait la pâte.

_- Jazz, pourquoi y a-t-il assez de pâte à crêpes pour nourrir l'étage ?_

Je riais en pensant à la raison de ces litres de pâte.

_- Primo, Emmett. Secundo, Emmett. Tertio, tu verras._

Effectivement, elle avait vu.

A peine Jazz avait-il retourné la première crêpe qu'Emmett, sans doute attiré par l'odeur, arrivait en courant et criant dans la grande salle. Edward finissait de mettre le couvert et Emmett s'installa et prit sa fourchette et son couteau dans chaque main.

_- Nom d'un marshmallow grillé, ce soir, j'ai plus d'appétit qu'un grizzli après l'hibernation. On aurait dû commander des pizzas pour se remplir un peu le ventre avant. Bella, tu veux pas nous faire des lasagnes ?_

_- Pas question, ce soir, c'est moi le cuistot et ce sera crêpes, crêpes et crêpes. Bella va asseoir ses petites fesses juste là et ne va pas les bouger de la soirée._

D'habitude, Bella s'asseyait toujours au bout de table le plus proche de la cuisine pour pouvoir aller chercher ses plats plus facilement. Mais Jasper l'avait poussé à prendre la chaise à côté d'Edward qui s'installait toujours à l'autre bout, en face d'elle. Emmett était à sa gauche et en face, Rose et moi entourions Carlie.

_- Ouais ben cuistot, t'as intérêt à activer tes fourneaux, tes clients ont faim. Regarde Carlie, elle va défaillir. _

_- Ça veut dire quoi défaillir ?_

_- Ça veut dire qu'il faut qu'on mette de la nourriture dans ton petit ventre sinon tu vas tomber de ta chaise._

_- Toi aussi tu vas défaillir Emmett ?_

_- Oh ça oui. Et t'as pas envie de me porter pour me remettre sur ma chaise ?_

_- Non ! T'auras qu'à rester par terre, tu tomberas pas plus bas._

_- Hey, flocon d'avoine, c'est pas gentil de dire ça à ton ours préféré !_

_- C'est maman qui dit ça tout le temps._

_- Ah… elle n'a pas tort. D'ailleurs, Bella tu devrais vivre par terre… et marcher à quatre pattes, tu n'es pas faite pour être bipède._

_- Effectivement je devrais essayer. Tu te chargeras de cuisiner Em' parce qu'à quatre pattes, je n'arriverais pas aux plaques. Ni aux étagères hautes du frigo. Ni aux placards. Ni…_

_- Finalement c'est bien mieux quand tu es bipède. Hey Jazz, où tu vas avec la première crêpe ? Elle est pas bonne pour les filles la première, y a toujours trop d'huile dessus._

_- Heureusement tu es là pour nous sauver, mon chéri…_

_- Toujours, mon sucre d'orge._

Emmett avait lancé le ton de la soirée mais Jazz n'allait pas rester en retrait ce soir. Nous non plus. En effet, une fois tout le monde repus, commençait le concours de sauts de crêpes. Un classique. C'était la seconde raison pour laquelle Jasper avait fait autant de pâte.

Rosalie fut la première à se lancer : la crêpe resta collée sur la poêle avant de se plier en deux et de terminer en Calzone. Cuisine 1- Cuisiniers 0. Jasper prit la suite et d'un mouvement de poignet habile retourna la crêpe sans problème. Cuisine 1- Cuisiniers 1. Edward commençait bien mais le rattrapage n'égala pas le lancer et la crêpe finit par terre sous les rires de tous. Cuisine 2- Cuisiniers 1. Bella passa son tour.

_- Jasper m'a interdit de lever mes petites fesses de la soirée… et je n'ai aucune envie de me brûler…_

Je pris la poêle et réussit à retourner la crêpe mais celle-ci se plia, je pus néanmoins la déplier. Cuisine 2- Cuisiniers 2. Emmett lança trop fort sa crêpe mais surtout dans la mauvaise direction et la crêpe atterrit sur le frigo. Etant donné le sourire qu'il arborait, je n'étais pas sûre qu'il ne le fasse pas exprès. Cuisine 3- Cuisiniers 2.

Second tour.

Rose réussit parfaitement son looping de crêpe et prit une pose de la victoire digne d'une pub pour dentifrice. Jasper allait faire une bêtise, cela se lisait sur son visage. Il attrapa la poêle avec ses deux mains et… sa crêpe alla se coller au plafond. Il éclata de rire et nous aussi. Il avait l'air très fier de lui.

Le concours de saut de crêpes se termina par une victoire par knock-out de la cuisine sur les cuisiniers. Cinq crêpes étaient encore collées au plafond (trois étaient retombées dont une sur la tête de Jasper sous les hurlements de rire d'Emmett), trois s'étaient logées sur les étagères, deux sur les plantes vertes. Celles qui étaient tombées par terre avaient tout de même été jetées au fur et à mesure.

La cuisine était dans un état lamentable. Emmett allait avoir du boulot demain.

Carlie tombait de sommeil alors Bella la porta dans sa chambre avec Emmett que la petite réclamait pour la border. Un quart d'heure après, Bella revint avec un grand sourire et se frottant les mains. Emmett n'était plus avec elle.

_- Jazz, tu peux sortir ton caméscope que le Emmett Show puisse commencer ?_

_- Tout de suite, ma belle._

Je ne sais pas dans quelle tenue était Emmett mais Jasper revint mort de rire. Edward l'aida à déplacer les meubles du salon de façon à laisser plus de place et à mettre les canapés en face de la scène improvisée.

Rose, Jazz et moi nous installâmes sur un des canapés tandis que Bella et Edward avaient pris l'autre. Jasper démarra sa caméra.

_- EMMETT ?_

_- OUI ?_

_- ACTION !_

La musique _Old Time Rock'n Roll_ retentit à fond (Heureusement Carlie avait le sommeil très très lourd...). Et Emmett fit son entrée sous nos rires. Il portait une paire de chaussette blanches qui remontaient pratiquement jusqu'à ses genoux, un caleçon blanc et des lunettes noires. Mais surtout, il portait un tablier rose en toile cirée qui recouvrait à peine son torse. Sur le tablier, il y avait écrit « I'm the best affair ever ». Le « affair » n'était pas originel mais écrit sur un papier scotché… Finalement je ne lui avais pas trouvé de chapeau mais c'était aussi bien comme ça !

Il se lança dans sa danse, croisée entre celle de Tom Cruise dans le film _Risky Business_ et celle de Robin Williams dans _Mrs Doubtfire_. Il se déhanchait de manière sexy en chantant ou plutôt hurlant, se servant du manche de l'aspirateur qu'il avait détaché comme d'un micro.

Quand il eut fini, Edward lança un _bis_ que nous reprîmes en cœur. Emmett recommença avec un bonheur évident. Jasper lui demanda quelques secondes pour aller chercher le pied de sa caméra parce qu'il riait tellement que nous ne verrions rien du film tant il tremblait. Emmett reprit sa chorégraphie avec un plumeau que lui apporta Bella comme dans cet épisode de _La nounou d'Enfer_ où Niles parodie Risky. Il finit son show dos à nos, les bras au ciel, balançant ses hanches et ses fesses de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche au rythme de la musique.

Rosalie hurlait et sifflait, Jasper était plié en deux, Edward pleurait tellement il riait, Bella tapait des mains au dessus de sa tête en balançant ses épaules en rythme et je dus me précipiter aux toilettes à la fin de la chanson.

Emmett jubilait et s'amusait comme un petit fou.

_- Très bien. Maintenant les filles c'est à votre tour._

_- QUOI ?_

_- Elles ont perdu leur pari._

_- Quel pari ?_

_- Si je te le disais, je serais dans l'obligation de te tuer._

Les garçons se tournèrent vers Bella puis vers Rose et moi. Rose m'avait raconté comment elle avait réussi à obtenir le show de Bella en lingerie. J'aurais pu lui en vouloir mais ça valait vraiment le coup de voir Bella comme ça, se lâcher un peu. J'aurais juste aimé voir la tête des garçons si nous avions pu leur dire quel « pari » nous avions perdu mais ça faisait partie du contrat. Bella avait tout prévu.

Elle nous accompagna pour nous désigner les vêtements qu'elle voulait qu'on porte. C'était une horreur ! Elle avait choisi un pantalon de survêtement de nos chéris ainsi qu'un de leurs tee-shirts. Tout était bien entendu dix fois trop grand et il avait fallu plusieurs tours en bas des pantalons pour que nous ne risquions pas de nous prendre les pieds dedans. Elle nous donna à chacune une casquette, pour moi celles des Mets et pour Rose celle des Giants, avec pour instruction de la mettre à l'envers. Et elle nous donna le titre de la musique sur laquelle nous allions devoir danser. Rose et moi nous changeâmes et préparâmes une petite chorégraphie tandis que Bella retournait au salon. J'espérais qu'elle se ferait cuisiner et leur raconterait pourquoi nous nous retrouvions à danser.

Nous retournâmes dans le salon et Bella mit une version instrumentale de _I will survive_. Nous commençâmes à danser et furent bientôt rejointes par Emmett toujours dans sa petite tenue. Jasper nous rejoint également et mon frère lui fit enlever son tee-shirt. Ils apprirent très vite les super pas de notre chorégraphie.

Edward pleurait toujours et était tout rouge. Bella se tenait les côtes et finit par cacher son visage contre l'épaule de mon petit frère.

Finalement ces vêtements ridicules étaient d'une grande aide dans notre plan.

Jasper entraina ensuite Emmett dans une parodie de John Travolta dansant le disco. Tous les deux étaient maintenant en caleçon.

Cette journée avait vraiment été géniale.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Voilà pour toutes celles qui attendaient une scène Edward/Bella dans la salle de bain… pas trop déçues ? **

**Bella ne serait pas Bella si elle s'appréciait physiquement à sa juste valeur.**

**J'espère que les petits retours en arrière avec les différents POV ne vous gênent pas dans votre lecture.**

**Pour la danse d'Emmett :**

**- http ://w /**** watch? v=- KnI7wfdusM& feature= related**

**- http ://www ./ watch?v= G2UVsyVLLcE**

**- http ://www ./ watch?v=stH114QcxcQ (au milieu à peu près)**

**Pour la danse des filles :**

**- http ://www ./ watch?v=dTD9qSQoQyA&NR=1**

**- http ://www ./ watch?v=0f_LKjYldKY&NR=1**

**Bien sûr sans les espaces. **

**J'avais mon idée pour la danse d'Emmett mais je suis tombée sur celle « des filles » par hasard. J'espère qu'elles vous feront autant rire que moi…**

**A bientôt !**


	8. Chapter 8 Bisous magiques

**Hello !**

**Internet, c'est génial quand ça marche mais quand ça ne fonctionne pas, gggrrrrrr….**

**Je reprends pas mal des dialogues pour le POV d'Edward… j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas…**

**Je suis désolée pour celles qui trouvent que le rapprochement entre Bella et Edward ne va pas assez vite mais ce n'est pas ma faute… j'ai plein d'idées qui sont venues se greffer avant la scène du dit rapprochement… D'accord, c'est un peu de ma faute, je n'ai pas de plan et j'écris ce qui vient à l'esprit quand ça m'y vient et du coup ça chamboule tout ! Mais ça va venir, doucement mais sûrement. POV Edward uniquement pour ce chapitre…**

**Ah oui, j'ai trouvé un petit rôle pour Tanya qui me plait pas mal…**

**Mille mercis pour les reviews, les mises en alerte mail… ça me va droit au cœur ! Et si on m'avait dit au début que je dépasserais les 100 reviews, je crois bien que je n'y aurais pas cru mais c'est chose faite : MERCI !!**

**Bonne lecture**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**POV Edward**_

Emmett est un génie.

Enfin, faut vraiment relativiser, c'est plutôt moi qui suis un gros nul. Mais je pourrais embrasser mon frère pour son action débile. Sauf qu'il avait fallu que Bella soit blessée pour que j'ose enfin faire quelque chose.

Quand Emmett m'avait poussé, j'avais été trop surpris pour éviter Bella. Ma tête avait cogné la sienne et ma main avait agrippé sa cuisse. Puis mes yeux avaient rencontré les siens et je m'y étais perdu un moment. Quelques secondes qui m'avaient paru une éternité. J'avais complètement oublié la présence de mon frère et de ma sœur avec nous. Mon visage était si proche du sien que je n'avais qu'à m'avancer un peu pour pouvoir l'embrasser._ Bon sang, Edward, arrête de penser et agis._ Mais Bella fit une grimace et ferma les yeux de douleur ce qui me sortit de ma transe. Son cri me paniqua.

_- AIE ! Edward qu'est-ce que… ça fait mal !_

Alice se leva et nous rejoignit tandis que j'attrapai le menton de Bella avec le plus de douceur possible et tentai de voir si je lui avais cassé quelque chose. La pauvre avait les larmes à l'œil. Heureusement, c'était superficiel mais placé où ça l'était, ce serait sans doute douloureux.

_- Je suis désolé Bella, c'est mon idiot de frère qui…_

_- Je suis désolé, je voulais juste vous sortir de votre transe…_

Ah ça c'était du grand Emmett, il ne réfléchissait pas toujours avant d'agir. Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas nous faire du mal mais juste rigoler un peu. A sa manière de gros ours. Alice pouvait avoir autant de délicatesse parfois.

_- Mais c'est vraiment n'importe quoi, Emmett ! Tu aurais pu lui faire mal. Bella est assez maladroite comme ça pour ne pas que tu en rajoutes…_

Qu'est-ce que je disais !

_- Merci Alice, ça me va droit au cœur !_

Au moins, elle n'avait pas perdu son sens de l'humour.

_- Désolée. Edward, est-ce qu'elle a quelque chose de cassé ?_

_- Non, je ne crois pas mais tu vas avoir un beau cocard, je suis vraiment désolé…_

_- Tu n'y peux rien si ton frère est une grosse brute. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?_

Bon sang, cette fille ne pouvait pas ne penser qu'à elle pendant cinq minutes. Comment aurais-je pu être mal ? J'étais pratiquement assis sur elle avec mes deux mains sur son visage !

_- Non, je vais bien. Très bien même._

_- Emmett va lui chercher de la glace. Edward, fait lui un bisou magique._

_- QUOI ?_

De quoi parlait-elle ? Je scrutai son visage pour y voir le moindre signe d'une ruse pour nous rapprocher Bella et moi. Jasper et Rose avaient tout compris aujourd'hui au zoo. Mais ils m'avaient promis de garder le silence le plus longtemps possible, surtout avec Alice. Soit elle avait corrompu Jasper, soit elle avait compris toute seule. Mais je ne décelai rien de tout cela dans son expression.

_- Ben oui, ça marchait avec moi, pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas avec Bella ?_

_- Alice, tu avais sept ans et moi cinq._

_- N'empêche que ça marchait._

Sacrée Alice. Elle avait l'air de croire à ce qu'elle disait. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et surtout de m'exécuter. Les joues de Bella rosirent. Alice boudait encore un peu. Emmett me tendit la glace que j'appliquai sur le visage de Bella. Elle grimaça mais sourit timidement.

_- Ouch. Je crois que t'avais raison Alice, le bisou magique fait moins mal._

_- Ah tu vois._

Je riais devant Alice qui jubilait. Bella contourna mon visage pour regarder Emmett. J'avais hâte de savoir ce qu'elle lui préparait.

_- Je crois qu'Emmett ici présent se propose de faire le ménage à ma place cette semaine, à la place d'Edward la semaine prochaine et de faire la vaisselle à tous les repas pendant ces quinze jours. Je te confierais bien la lessive aussi mais ce serait punir tout le monde. Je n'ai pas envie de voir mes vêtements changer de taille ou de couleur… _

Elle savait vraiment appuyer là où ça faisait mal, même si elle le faisait avec beaucoup de douceur.

_- Fais pas la tête Em', ça pourrait être pire et je pourrais t'enlever ce que tu aimes le plus au monde comme avec Alice mais Rosalie n'a rien à voir là-dedans…_

Elle était vraiment impayable.

_- Ok._

_- Et toi Edward, comment veux tu punir ton frère ?_

Quoi ? Moi aussi il fallait que je le punisse ? Ça pourrait bien être marrant ça.

_- Quoi mais…_

_- Je veux le filmer alors qu'il passe l'aspirateur avec le tablier rose et… je suis sûr qu'Alice te trouvera un chapeau assorti._

_- Ok ça me va._

Emmett était toujours partant pour ce genre de défi et je savais que cela ne le gênait pas plus que cela d'être le centre de l'attention. Je suis sûr que cela l'amuserait autant qu'il nous amuserait. Je repris ma lecture mais ne réussis pas à me remettre dedans. J'étais sans cesse attiré par Bella qui elle s'était replongée sans problème dans son livre. Elle tenait d'une main sa glace et de l'autre tournait les pages. Emmett me tira de ma contemplation.

_- Est-ce que quelqu'un sait où sont passés Jasper et Rosalie ? Ils ont disparus depuis un bon moment maintenant._

_- Je ne sais pas Alice, ils sont peut-être en train de prendre une douche._

_- Je sais où ils sont._

_- Où ?_

_- Vous devriez aller faire un tour dans la chambre de Carlie MAIS interdiction de faire du bruit._

Je suivis Emmett et Alice vers la chambre de Carlie.

Le spectacle qui s'offrait à nos yeux était rempli de douceur. Carlie, Rose et Jazz avaient tous trois le sourire aux lèvres alors qu'ils dormaient paisiblement. Emmett avait l'air ahuri mais Alice avait pris une expression emplie de tendresse. Nous retournâmes au salon.

_- Mais… qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ?_

_- J'ai rien fait du tout. Ils sont venus écouter l'histoire que je racontais à Carlie pour qu'elle s'endorme et voilà._

_- Mais ils dorment !_

Quelle constatation, Emmett !

_- Emmett, c'est une histoire pour s'endormir, c'est un peu l'objectif de la séance._

_- Ouais. Dis-moi Bella, es-tu sûre de vouloir devenir professeur, je veux dire, si t'es soporifique à ce point, je plains tes élèves._

_- Emmett !_

_- Laisse courir Alice, le pauvre est puni. Et en plus il va faire ceinture ce soir…_

Emmett grogna et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Nous restâmes un moment dans le salon. Je m'installai avec Alice pour regarder la télévision. Nous tombâmes sur une chaîne qui rediffusait un épisode de _Friends. _C'était l'épisode où Joey bricole et construit ce meuble qui était trop grand. Nous le connaissions par cœur mais il nous faisait toujours autant rire. Notamment la scène de la porte coupée. C'était assez ridicule de le regarder alors que nous possédions tous les dvd mais à chaque fois que nous tombions sur une rediffusion d'un épisode, nous ne pouvions nous empêcher de le regarder. Bella alla se coucher avant nous. Sa tempe et son œil avaient déjà pris une belle couleur violacée.

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain, j'entendis la porte de la salle de bain se fermer. Je voulais m'assurer que Bella n'avait pas trop mal à son œil. Je me levai précipitamment, un peu trop d'ailleurs ma tête tourna un peu. J'avais la main sur la poignée quand je m'aperçus que je n'étais vêtu que d'un boxer. J'attrapai un jean et un tee-shirt et les enfilai. Je décidai alors d'ouvrir ma porte et de m'asseoir sur mon lit. Ainsi, je pourrais voir quand Bella sortirait. L'eau du robinet avait cessé de couler et j'avais entendu le verrou s'ouvrir depuis un moment mais Bella ne sortait toujours pas. Peut-être avait-elle un problème ?

Je me levai alors et allai frapper à la porte. Bella grommela.

_- C'est ouvert._

_- Salut Bella. Comment vas… Oula, c'est pas joli joli…_

L'hématome était noirâtre et bien plus étendu que la veille.

_- Merci Edward. Si tôt le matin, c'est fort agréable de recevoir ce genre de compliment._

Bien joué Edward. Les filles aiment quand tu leur parles comme ça. Je me rapprochai d'elle et lui pris le menton. Je caressai doucement sa tempe blessée en tentant de me persuader que ce n'était qu'un geste professionnel. Mais la décharge électrique qui me traversa tout le corps à ce contact ne m'aidait en rien. Bella frissonna.

_- Désolé. Ça fait mal ?_

_- Un peu._

Son regard était intense.

_- Tu devrais prendre un peu d'Advil._

_- Oui, Dr Cullen. Merci, Dr Cullen. Combien je vous dois pour la consultation et l'ordonnance ?_

Se moquerait-elle de moi ? Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre.

_- Hum. Je crois que je vais rajouter autre chose sur cette ordonnance._

_- Ah oui. Quelque chose qui fera disparaître cette chose de ma vue ?_

_- Techniquement une fois que tu quitteras ce miroir des yeux, tu ne le verras plus._

_- C'est une sacrée constatation, ça ! C'est donc ça mon remède ?_

_- Non._

Je me penchai vers elle et lui embrassai délicatement la tempe. Elle sentait si bon que je crus que je ne pourrais m'empêcher d'en rester là. Ses joues rosirent.

_- Un bisou magique dès que tu auras mal. Durée de prescription illimitée._

_- Ah. Et c'est valable avec n'importe qui ? Quand je croiserais un mec mignon dans la rue, je n'ai qu'à lui montrer mon ordonnance…_

_- Non. Il faut un certain nombre d'années d'études en médecine pour que cela soit efficace._

Je lui souris, fier de moi.

_- Alors pour mettre toutes les chances de mon côté, il faut que je trouve un médecin qui ait passé sa thèse ?_

Elle m'avait bien eu sur ce coup-là. Elle sortit de la salle de bain avec un large sourire. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

Une fois seul, je secouai la tête et, après avoir fermé le verrou, je retirai mes vêtements et entrai dans la baignoire pour une douche rapide. Aujourd'hui était une journée importante dans ma formation puisque je terminais mon stage en réanimation néonatale. La journée ne serait pas longue mais il y avait la visite avec le grand chef à 11h pour laquelle je devrais être bien préparé. En effet, mon stage ne se validait pas sur cette seule visite mais mon père m'avait expliqué qu'il était toujours de bon ton de finir sur une bonne note. Lui-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser cette dernière visite influencer non pas la validation ou non du stage mais le commentaire qui allait avec et qui permettait d'accéder à d'autres stages voire à une future place avec plus de facilités.

Je me dirigeai vers le métro comme à mon habitude quand une voiture s'arrêta à mon niveau. Malgré la musique sortant de mon ipod, j'entendis quelqu'un appeler mon nom. Je tournai la tête pour voir Tanya qui me faisait signe de la rejoindre. Je me dirigeai vers sa voiture.

_- Salut Edward. Tu vas à l'hôpital ?_

_- Oui._

_- Grimpe. Je t'emmène._

Je m'exécutai. Tanya et moi étions devenus amis à la suite d'un de mes premiers stages. J'avais assisté à la mort d'un des patients que je suivais en tant qu'externe et c'était elle qui m'avait soutenu et aidé à passer ce cap difficile de la mort d'un enfant. Elle était infirmière dans le service de chirurgie pédiatrique, discipline qui serait, je l'espère, ma future spécialité. Nous avions continué à nous voir de temps en temps, d'abord à la cafétéria de l'hôpital puis en dehors. Cela n'avait jamais été plus loin qu'une simple amitié et cela n'irait jamais plus loin. Nous ne nous appelions pas tous les jours au téléphone non plus et ne nous racontions pas chaque minute de notre vie. Mais nous savions que nous pouvions nous parler de tout.

C'était assez étrange que Tanya soit de ce côté de la ville si tôt le matin car son appartement se trouvait assez loin d'ici. Sa famille et sa garce de cousine habitaient de l'autre côté du Central Park et elle n'aurait pas emprunté cette route là pour aller à l'hôpital. Je lui fis donc la remarque. Quelle ne fut ma surprise lorsque je la vis me lancer un regard gêné. Elle ne rougissait pas mais c'était tout comme.

_- Euh… j'étais chez des amis et il se faisait tard alors ils m'ont proposé de rester pour la nuit._

Que me cachait-elle ? Déjà hier au zoo, elle m'avait caché quelque chose. Quelque chose dont Bella semblait au courant. Or tout ce qui touchait à Bella piquait ma curiosité, je voulais savoir ce qu'elle savait sur Tanya que je ne savais pas. Une idée me traversa l'esprit.

_- Arrête-moi si je me montre trop curieux mais n'y aurait-il pas un homme là-dessous ?_

Je sus que j'avais raison quand elle soupira en fixant toujours la voiture devant nous arrêtée au feu rouge. Cela me fit sourire. Tanya était plutôt dans le genre Rose ou Alice à foncer dans le tas qu'à se poser mille questions comme Jasper ou moi. La voir ainsi montrait qu'elle tenait beaucoup à cet homme. J'attendis en silence. Si elle voulait m'en parler, elle le ferait. J'avais déjà assez forcé les choses pour aujourd'hui. Tanya finit par prendre la parole.

_- Il y a bien un homme. Ça se passe vraiment bien entre nous et nous allons nous installer ensemble à la fin de l'été._

_- C'est génial, Tanya. Je suis content pour toi. Tu me le présenteras ?_

_- J'aimerais bien si tu le veux._

_- Bien sûr que je le veux._

Le silence s'installa de nouveau dans l'habitacle. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans le parking de l'hôpital qu'elle le brisa de nouveau.

_- Et toi Edward ?_

_- Moi ?_

_- C'est ce que le _toi_ et le _Edward_ sous-entendaient._

_- J'avais bien compris. Par contre je ne vois pas quelle était ta question._

_- Bella._

Comme la veille avec Jasper, je me grillais auprès de Tanya en rougissant à la simple évocation de son prénom. Tanya me sourit.

_- Peut-être que ma chère cousine avait raison finalement._

Sur ces paroles, elle sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Je la suivis. Elle n'aborda pas plus le sujet. Nous descendîmes au même étage avant de nous séparer, chacun rejoignant son service. Je me dirigeai vers les vestiaires pour mettre mon « pyjama » bleu et prendre ma blouse. J'allai ensuite dans le poste infirmier où se trouvaient tous les dossiers.

Le service de réanimation néonatale comprenait trente boxes comme on appelait ces petites chambres individuelles où se trouvaient les bébés. Nous étions huit internes. Cinq faisaient des gardes de 36 heures, dont moi. Et les trois autres faisaient des horaires de bureau 9h-17h. Ces derniers s'occupaient des prescriptions de tous les jours, adaptant les soins et besoins quotidiens des enfants. Nous nous occupions plus des cas d'urgences. Et le lundi, pour la visite du grand chef, nous lui présentions trois ou quatre enfants. Le service avait en permanence un infirmier pour quatre enfants au minimum, ce qui paraissait beaucoup sur le papier mais en réalité, c'était bien plus confortable quand ils pouvaient être plus nombreux. Les enfants accueillis par le service étaient pour la plupart des nouveau-nés prématurés et les autres étaient des nouveau-nés qui présentaient une pathologie. Les soins qu'il fallait leur apporter étaient constants, avec des surveillances horaire voire minute. Alors quand il fallait jongler avec l'alimentation de l'un qui tombait en même temps que les antibiotiques de l'autre, l'installation en peau à peau d'un troisième avec le père ou la mère, primordiale pour le bon développement de la relation parent-enfant, et qu'un quatrième enfant s'agitait et menaçait de s'extuber ou de se déperfuser… laissez-moi vous dire qu'ils étaient ravis lorsqu'ils étaient plus nombreux.

Les enfants qui allaient mieux, ou qui naissaient moins prématurément ou avec des pathologies moins importantes étaient ensuite mutés ou entraient directement dans le service de post-réanimation. Les infirmiers y étaient moins nombreux par rapport au nombre d'enfants parce que ces derniers nécessitaient en toute logique de moins de soins ou d'une moindre urgence à faire ces soins. Mais dans l'un ou l'autre de ces services, certaines journées étaient bien chargées, notamment à l'arrivée de petits nouveaux.

J'avais aujourd'hui quatre enfants à présenter dont une qui me tenait particulièrement à cœur. La petite Chelsea était née à tout juste six mois de grossesse. Personne ne pensait qu'elle allait s'en sortir, elle était vraiment trop prématurée. La politique du chef de néonatologie de cet hôpital était de ne pas trop forcer la nature. Mais Chelsea s'était battue. Elle avait crié et nous nous étions occupés d'elle. J'étais là ce jour-là et l'avait prise en charge avec mon résident. Elle avait été extraordinaire : intubée moins de quinze jours, nous avions pu la laisser très vite avec uniquement un masque. A deux mois et demi de vie extra-utérine, elle respirait seule en air ambiant et cet après midi, pour ses trois mois de vie et mon dernier jour ici, elle était mutée dans le service de post-réanimation. Le dernier problème, même si pas le moins important, à régler avant un possible retour à la maison était celui de l'alimentation. La petite fille était encore en grande partie alimentée par sonde gastrique. Mais elle commençait à bien se débrouiller au sein de sa mère et ça ne saurait tarder avant qu'elle puisse être libérée de cette dernière aide.

J'allai voir les infirmiers et infirmières qui s'occupaient des enfants qui m'étaient attribués et écoutai les dernières nouvelles les concernant, qui étaient plutôt bonnes. Je finis de préparer mes dossiers avant le début de la visite. Le grand chef était d'humeur pointilleuse ce jour. Nous étions quatre internes à quitter son service et il semblait vouloir s'assurer que nous avions bien évolué à son contact et à celle de son équipe. Il nous posa plein de questions et je dus même faire un court exposé sur les conséquences principales de la prématurité. Ma réponse dut lui plaire puisqu'il m'adressa un large sourire avant de nous féliciter de notre travail sérieux.

J'étais d'humeur joyeuse en rentrant à la maison ce soir-là. Seuls Emmett, Rosalie et Carlie étaient présents, les autres ne rentraient de leur travail que dans deux ou trois heures. La fillette me raconta sa journée avec Rosalie et les autres enfants. Puis elle me demanda de lui jouer du piano. J'avais trouvé un livre de partitions de dessins animés et elle aimait bien que je lui en joue. Mais j'interprétai également quelques œuvres de musique classique.

J'avais choisi les plus connues, en lui donnant à chaque fois le titre et le nom du compositeur. Elle me surprit non pas parce qu'elle reconnaissait certains airs, Bella m'avait dit qu'elle écoutait beaucoup de classique, la petite devait les écouter avec sa mère, mais en sachant me donner d'elle-même les compositeurs et parfois les titres. Bella devait aussi lui donner les informations sur chaque morceau. Elle reconnut la _Petite Musique de Nuit_ de Mozart, _Le Lac de Cygnes_ de Tchaikovsky, _Les Lettres à Elise_ de Beethoven et même Rachmaninov lorsque je jouai sa _Prelude Op. 23 No. 5. _Je lui fis écouter des extraits des _Quatre Saisons_ de Vivaldi et des _Enigma Variations_ d'Elgar, une ou deux _Danses Hongroises _de Brahms, la _Gymnopédie No.1_ de Satie. Ça faisait un bon moment que je jouais.

_- Et ça tu connais ?_

_- Non._

_- _La Campanella_ de Liszt._

Je me tournai vers l'entrée de ma chambre où se trouvait Bella, appuyée sur ma porte, les bras croisés, sourire aux lèvres. Magnifique.

_- MAMAN !!_

La petite sauta littéralement du tabouret pour se jeter dans les bras de Bella qui l'attrapa pour l'embrasser. Je ne pus que sourire devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à mes yeux. Je me lançai dans un autre air. Bella me regarda avec une expression amusée.

_- _Přívětivá Krajina _ de Bedřich Smetana. _

Je savais qu'elle était une grande amatrice de classique mais cela me surprit néanmoins. Smetana était un compositeur tchèque du XIXème siècle dont le morceau le plus connu est sans doute la _Vltava_. Bien qu'il ait influencé nombre de ses pairs, dont son célèbre compatriote et ami Antonín Dvořák, Smetana n'était pas très connu dans les pays anglo-saxons. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Carlie, toujours dans ses bras.

_- Allons se laver les mains ma puce, le repas est prêt. Edward, on mange dans cinq minutes._

Le temps passait toujours très vite quand je jouais et il était effectivement l'heure de passer à table. Je rangeai mes partitions et fermai mon piano. Je me levai et sortis de ma chambre au même instant que Carlie et Bella de la salle de bain. La fillette courut vers le salon. J'en profitai pour regarder Bella. Son bleu s'était éclairci et avait maintenant une teinte plutôt violette que noirâtre. Sans avoir réfléchi à mon geste, je montai ma main et caressai sa tempe de mon pouce.

-_ Toujours douloureux ?_

_- Un médecin m'a prescrit quelque chose mais je ne me souviens pas quoi._

Elle me regardait avec une petite moue comme si elle se posait réellement la question. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire doucement. Je lui fis mon bisou magique.

_- C'est mieux ?_

_- Même plus mal…_

Elle m'offrit un large sourire tout en rougissant et nous rejoignîmes les autres.

Le jeudi arriva. J'étais enfin en vacances après deux jours de conférence, et ce, jusqu'en Septembre. Je fis la grasse matinée pour fêter ça. Je volai un baiser à Bella un peu plus long que d'ordinaire mais elle ne parut pas s'en formaliser. J'allai ensuite courir avec Jazz et Em' dans Central Park. Emmett était en grande forme et voulait absolument nous raconter la nuit qu'il avait passée avec Rosalie. Jasper et moi avions l'habitude et connaissions tous les moyens de ne pas avoir à entendre les détails les plus croustillants. C'était le tour de Jasper de nous offrir une glace à la fin de notre jogging et Emmett et moi en profitions toujours pour prendre une double voire triple ration. Jasper ne râlait plus que pour la forme. Il avait pris sa journée et avait décalé ses rendez-vous pour notre après-midi en tant que baby-sitter de Carlie.

Lorsque nous rentrâmes à la maison, il était presque midi. Bella avait passé la matinée dans la chambre de Carlie à lire avec elle, au grand dam d'Alice qui était, la connaissant, debout depuis six heures du matin, prête à faire chauffer sa carte bleue et à dévaliser les boutiques. Je soupçonnais Bella d'avoir voulu échapper à ma sœur. Rose et Alice avaient néanmoins réussi à la convaincre de manger au restaurant le midi. Le temps de prendre une douche et les filles nous abandonnèrent.

_- Bon, c'est bien gentil tout ça, mais, nom d'un cordon bleu, qui va faire à manger ce midi ?_

_- Merci de t'être proposé, Em' !_

_- Mouais. Y a plus qu'une chose à faire si on veut manger quelque chose de sain et équilibré. CARLIE ? Est-ce que tu veux aller à la pizzéria ce midi ?_

_- On va au restaurant comme Maman et Rose et Alice ?_

_- Parfaitement ! Et c'est Edward qui invite !_

_- Hey, pourquoi moi ?_

_- Parce que Jasper a payé les glaces ce matin et que Rose est partie avec ma carte bleue !_

_- Tu as deux cartes bleues._

_- Rose a pris mon portefeuille. Elle compte acheter de la lingerie._

_- Je… je…_

_- Et oui, mon gars. Faut peut-être que tu demandes des cours à Bella, elle est plus douée que toi à ce jeu-là !_

Jasper éclata de rire. Je lui jetai un regard noir. Heureusement pour moi, Emmett parut ne pas voir notre échange, ni associer le rire de Jasper à autre chose que le fait qu'une fois de plus je m'étais fait avoir. Non pas à cause de la répartie de mon frère, j'aurai encore pu m'en débrouiller. Mais à cause des mots _acheter de la lingerie_ associés à l'image que Bella serait avec Rose et qu'elle essaierait sans doute aussi des sous-vêtements. Aaarrrgh _Edward, arrête ça tout de suite ou agis en étant un homme_. Le prix à payer, en l'occurrence dans le sens littéral, était moindre comparé aux blagues vaseuses d'Emmett quand il apprendrait la vérité.

Nous étions donc partis tous les quatre, Carlie sur les épaules d'Emmett, en direction de la pizzéria la plus proche. Carlie était ravie d'être avec nous quatre et de manger ailleurs qu'à la maison ou au centre aéré.

Ce jour, le débat portait sur les instruments de musique, me permettant d'y participer. Je l'avouais sans honte, j'étais très en retard concernant les dessins animés préférés des enfants. Bien que Carlie ne regarde pas beaucoup la télévision en tant que telle, Bella avait pour elle une bonne collection de dvd. Beaucoup étaient les grands classiques de Disney, jusque là ça allait, mais les plus récents et ceux produits dans l'ère Pixar m'étaient inconnus. Mais certains n'étaient pas mal et Alice et Bella nous avaient surpris, un soir en rentrant de leur travail, tout le reste de la bande avec Carlie en train de regarder _Toy Story_.

_- La batterie, y a que ça de vrai, nom d'un haricot magique. Le rythme, la coordination, le bruit, les hurlements des voisins_

_- La guitare bien sûr, facile à transporter, conviviale, elle permet de chanter, tu peux lui faire donner le rythme. En plus t'as tous les choix : une classique acoustique, des tonnes d'électriques aux sons divers et variés._

_- Le piano est sans doute l'instrument qui a le plus grand répertoire. Tu peux tout jouer : n'importe quel style de musique rock, salsa, classique… A lui seul tu fais un orchestre. Ce n'est pas pour rien que l'on dit piano bar et non pas guitare bar ou je fais le plus de vacarme possible bar._

_- La guitare, c'est moins cher, et ça ne prend pas de place et tu peux jouer n'importe quel air._

_- La batterie tu joue avec tes mains et tes pieds._

_- Le piano aussi tu joues avec tes pieds. Et tu peux obtenir dix sons simultanément._

_- Pas s'il te manque un doigt. Idem pour la guitare. A la batterie, même si tu n'as pas de mains, tu peux jouer, il suffit d'attacher tes baguettes à tes bras._

A ce moment-là, nous arrivions au restaurant. Emmett détestait ne pas clore un débat sur une réponse claire et définitive, aussi stupide qu'elle soit, et il s'adressa donc à Carlie.

_- Attention, mini barbe-à-papa, c'est toi qui va donner le mot de la fin. Quel instrument tu préfères ?_

_- Le piano comme Maman. Elle joue de la guitare mais je sais qu'elle préfère le piano, y en a plein sur son ipod. Et quand j'étais petite, je sais qu'elle jouait du piano. Je l'ai vu sur les vidéos. Et c'était la meilleure._

_- Meilleure qu'Edward ?_

_- Ben oui hein._

_- Bon, petite ile flottante, je veux bien que le piano gagne mais le piano de Bella, pas celui d'Edward, sinon il rentrera plus dans ses chaussettes !_

L'idée de voir ces vidéos me plaisait beaucoup mais je préférerais que Bella se sente assez bien, assez confiante pour jouer de nouveau.

Le repas fut vite englouti. Emmett avait commandé une pizza entière pour Carlie qui apprécia beaucoup de faire comme les grands, même si, au final, ce fut lui qui mangea les quatre cinquièmes de la pizza.

Jasper proposa ensuite un tour au parc, du côté des jeux d'enfants. Nous nous installâmes sur un banc pendant que la petite profitait des autres enfants. C'était assez impressionnant comme à cet âge là, on se liait facilement. Certaines mamans ou nounous nous regardèrent un peu bizarrement jusqu'à ce que la fillette vienne nous voir et nous demander de l'encadrer pour la descente du toboggan. Assez étrangement, ce fut moi qu'elle choisit et me tira par la main pour que je la suive, j'aurais plutôt pensé qu'elle demanderait à Emmett. Mais si je pouvais lui faire plaisir… Après ça les femmes présentes nous regardèrent différemment et Jasper nous rappela cet épisode de _Friends_ où Chandler et Joey vont au parc avec Ben pour draguer les mamans et qu'ils finissent par oublier l'enfant dans le bus. Nous allions oublier le bus aujourd'hui.

Nous rentrâmes à la maison et Carlie s'endormit sur le canapé avec nous alors que nous regardions les résultats sportifs. Même les cris d'Emmett qui commentait bruyamment ce qui s'était passé dans le monde du sport ne la réveillait pas. Jasper décida donc qu'elle pouvait rester avec nous plutôt que l'un d'entre nous la porte jusqu'à sa chambre.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla de sa sieste, Emmett décréta qu'il était l'heure de goûter et nous réussîmes à faire griller quelques toasts sans mettre le feu à la cuisine. Nous jouâmes à tour de rôle au _Qui est-ce ? _La petite voulut ensuite regarder un dvd. Elle alla en chercher un dans la chambre de Bella. Nous nous retrouvâmes tous les quatre à regarder _Les Indestructibles_. Même Emmett et Carlie s'étaient tus et regardèrent le film en silence. Enfin, silence entrecoupé de rires devant ce dessin animé réussi, bourré d'action et d'humour.

Ce soir, Jasper s'était proposé de faire des crêpes, seul plat qu'il pouvait cuisiner, pour le plus grand bonheur de Carlie et d'Emmett. Le mien également, les soirées crêpes amenaient souvent leur lot de surprises.

_- Nous devrions peut-être donner le bain à Carlie. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que rentrent les filles mais au moins Bella n'aurait pas à s'en occuper à son retour. Surtout après une journée, enfin, un après-midi, avec ma sœur dans les magasins._

_- C'est une bonne idée, Edward._

_- Nom d'une pastèque en été, c'est une idée géniale, je vais faire couler l'eau. Jazz et Eddy vous préparez la petite._

_- Je m'appelle Edward._

_- Nom d'une dame blanche avec supplément de chantilly, Eddy, décoince petit frère._

_- Arrête avec tes expressions culinaires, mets-toi au régime !_

_- « Je me suis mis au régime : en quatorze jours, j'ai perdu deux semaines. » Joe Lewis, champion du monde de full contact._

Que voulez-vous répondre à cela ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Allez, le bain.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Il fallait bien que je place là certains de mes compositeurs préférés. D'ailleurs, j'ai beaucoup aimé retrouver **_**Clair de Lune **_**dans Twilight, celui-ci étant un de mes morceaux préférés de Debussy avec l'**_**Arabesque Andantino con moto**_**.**

**Si vous ne connaissez pas Smetana et la **_**Vltava (La Moldau**_** en allemand), n'hésitez pas, ce n'est pas du piano mais c'est très beau (surtout le thème). Vous me direz (si vous voulez) si vous connaissiez et/ou si vous avez aimé. En voici un lien :**

**http ://www ./watch?v=LlLPLO90fSk**

**http**** ://www. /watch?v=-Uq7tpSweyQ&feature=related **

**Le second lien, c'est parce que j'ai vu ces musiciens en vrai, devant le château avant le changement de garde (changement en musique, vaut le coup d'œil +++)… J'en profite pour vous conseiller vivement, si vous en avez l'occasion, d'aller un jour en République Tchèque. C'est un pays magnifique. Et Prague est sans doute l'une des plus belles villes au monde. Je vous rassure, je n'ai aucune part dans aucune agence de voyage, ni dans le tourisme tchèque. De très nombreux films y sont tournés car le pays a gardé le même aspect qu'il y a cinquante ans. J'ai eu la surprise de découvrir dans de nombreux films supposés se dérouler en France, en Autriche, même en Angleterre et bien d'autres pays des paysages que j'ai reconnus comme étant Tchèques…**

**Voici un autre lien que je ne peux m'empêcher de mettre, il s'agit d'Elgar en personne qui dirige un orchestre sur **_**Pomp and Circumstance March no. 1**_

**-**** http ://www ./watch?v=gxqFdcZz974&NR=1**

**Pour l'anecdote, la musique **_**Clubbed to death**_**, avec le piano dans le film **_**Matrix**_** a été composée par Elgar ! (enfin la partie piano)**

**La suite arrive très vite…**

**A bientôt !**


	9. Chapter 9 Shows

**Hello !**

**Le chapitre 8 et le chapitre 9 ne faisaient qu'un au départ mais c'était vraiment très long alors je l'ai coupé en deux. De plus j'avais du mal avec certains passages que j'ai dû réécrire plusieurs fois… mais finalement je suis contente de moi (et c'est rare, j'ai tendance à être plutôt pessimiste) et de ce chapitre…**

**Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires, anonymes ou non, vos mises en alerte mail… je suis désolée si je n'ai pas répondu à toutes, internet me fait vraiment des siennes et coupe souvent en plein envoi…**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture !**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**POV Edward**_

CE N'ETAIT PAS MAIS ALORS VRAIMENT PAS UNE BONNE IDEE !! Mettre de l'eau, Carlie, Emmett et même Jazz dans la même pièce, était vraiment la pire idée que j'avais eue. Tout compte fait, surtout Jazz…

Déjà, Carlie avait refusé de se retrouver nue devant nous. Puis Emmett avait rempli la baignoire à ras bord. Mais la trahison venait de Jazz qui avait quasiment ouvertement incité la fillette à se lancer dans une grande bataille d'eau avec nous. Il était même allé chercher des pistolets à eau rangés dans la salle du lave-linge. Ne me demandez même pas d'où sortaient ces pistolets ni comment Jasper connaissait leur existence… Toujours est-il que ce Judas savait se servir de ces pistolets et qu'il trouvait toujours la bonne planque, la bonne stratégie pour être le moins mouillé de nous quatre. Je me retrouvai même les fesses dans le bain sans avoir rien vu venir grâce à lui.

Nous étions complètement trempés. Il y avait une couche d'au moins un centimètre d'eau sur le sol. Même les murs étaient trempés. Je tenais Carlie qui voulait nous prouver qu'elle savait nager et qui effectivement, tapait des mains et des pieds, avant de se lever pour éclabousser Emmett.

C'est à ce moment que, nous sentant observés, nous levâmes la tête pour voir les filles dans l'encadrement de la porte, complètement stupéfaites.

Oups ça allait chauffer pour nous.

Je tenais toujours Carlie, sa mère nous tuerait si elle choisissait ce moment pour glisser. Bella fut la première à prendre la parole.

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?_

Instantanément, nous baissâmes la tête, tels des élèves devant le professeur quand celui-ci pose une question à laquelle chacun préfèrerait que ce soit le voisin qui réponde. Emmett avait tort, bien que je le sache déjà, Bella ferait une excellente prof.

Ce fut Jasper qui se lança. Sa voix soulagée nous fit redresser la tête.

_- En fait, nous nous étions dit que tu serais épuisée par cette journée de shopping et que nous ferions le bain de Carlie pour te soulager…_

Quand j'osai enfin regarder Bella, je m'aperçus qu'elle arborait un sourire presque ému.

_- Vous êtes vraiment adorables._

_- En fait, c'était l'idée d'Edward._

Bella me regarda et son sourire s'élargit encore. Mon cœur s'arrêta un instant avant de repartir frénétiquement pour rattraper le retard et je sentis mes joues chauffer. Je ne réussis pas même à répondre correctement à son remerciement.

_- Tu es fâchée, Maman ? _

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Bella qui avait gardé un air amusé mais prit tout de même une petite moue sérieuse, faussement fâchée. Ses yeux brillant empêchaient quiconque de prendre cet air au sérieux.

_- Je devrais, jeune fille, je devrais. Mais non. Je n'arrive pas à ne pas trouver cela drôle. Je peux vous poser une question ?_

_- Oui bien sûr._

_- Pourquoi est-ce que Carlie a un maillot de bain ?_

Nous regardâmes Carlie comme si nous venions juste de découvrir que la petite prenait un bain en maillot. Ce fut Emmett qui répondit et il ne put s'empêcher de taquiner un peu Bella.

_- En fait, c'est elle qui a voulu. Sa maman lui aurait expliqué que les jeunes filles ne se mettaient pas nues devant les hommes sauf dans certaines situations. Apparemment le bain ne fait pas partie de ces situations. J'aimerais bien que tu nous en apprennes plus sur ces situations, Bella._

Cette dernière rougit mais son sourire ne s'effaça pas. Elle était douée à ce jeu.

_- Tu demanderas à Rosalie de te faire un dessin. _

_- Allez Bella, viens. On va laisser les garçons finir de jouer._

Alice emmena Rose avec elle. Bella resta un peu plus et ses yeux se plissèrent de malice.

_- Em', je sais que tu es chargé de faire le ménage cette semaine. Mais je t'en prie, je préfèrerais que tu utilises moins d'eau pour laver les sols…_

Bella s'échappa très vite pour échapper au jet d'eau du pistolet. Jasper et moi éclations de rire avant de nous faire arroser par Emmett. Trempés pour trempés, nous continuâmes de rire.

Alors que Carlie finissait de se sécher avec Bella dans sa chambre et que Jasper allait se changer afin de commencer les crêpes, Em' et moi rangions un peu la salle de bain. Ce n'était que de l'eau, ça sécherait bien un jour ou l'autre. Nous allâmes nous sécher et nous changer. J'étais en train de mettre le couvert quand j'entendis les cris d'Emmett. Jasper venait de commencer à cuire les crêpes… Emmett me bouscula et s'installa à table, les couverts en main, image digne d'un enfant de maternelle à la cantine.

_- Nom d'un marshmallow grillé, ce soir, j'ai plus d'appétit qu'un grizzli après l'hibernation. On aurait dû commander des pizzas pour se remplir un peu le ventre avant. Bella, tu veux pas nous faire des lasagnes ?_

_- Pas question, ce soir, c'est moi le cuistot et ce sera crêpes, crêpes et crêpes. Bella va asseoir ses petites fesses juste là et ne va pas les bouger de la soirée._

Jasper m'avait adressé un grand sourire, dont j'étais le seul destinataire vu qu'il s'était caché derrière Bella pour le faire, et obligea Bella à venir s'installer à côté de moi. Celle-ci ne vit rien de la manœuvre. Je secouai la tête et levai les yeux au ciel ce qui élargit le sourire de Jazz.

Emmett ne put s'empêcher de faire des remarques à sa voisine sur sa maladresse mais Bella savait décidemment y faire puisqu'il lui mangeait dans la main deux minutes après.

L'habituel concours de crêpes commença. Bella ne voulut pas tenter sa chance mais parut s'amuser autant que nous. Que dire de Carlie qui nous regarder à tour de rôle avec des grands yeux avant de secouer la tête d'un air dépité. Les lancers de crêpes se terminèrent avec une cuisine dans un état apocalyptique et je fus ravi qu'Emmett soit de corvée ménage. Celui-ci n'y pensait pas du tout et aucun de nous n'eut l'idée de le lui rappeler. Nous verrions bien sa tête le lendemain quand il s'en rendrait compte.

Emmett et Bella allèrent coucher une Carlie pratiquement endormie. Un quart d'heure après, Bella revint avec un grand sourire et se frottant les mains. Emmett n'était plus avec elle.

_- Jazz, tu peux sortir ton caméscope que le Emmett Show puisse commencer ?_

Ah, c'était donc ce soir que mon frère accomplissait son gage. Ce n'était pas vraiment une punition car je savais qu'il apprécierait ça autant que nous.

_- Tout de suite, ma belle._

Je ne pouvais me retenir de sentir une pointe de jalousie, j'aimerais tant pouvoir appeler Bella ainsi. C'est un Jasper hilare qui revint dans le salon avec son caméscope. Nous déplaçâmes les meubles de façon à créer la scène la plus large possible. Jasper avait poussé les fauteuils de manière à ce qu'il ne reste plus que les deux canapés. Il alla ensuite se placer sur le canapé entre Rose et Alice. Je pris donc place à côté de Bella qui me remercia d'avoir eu cette idée de punition pour mon frère.

_- EMMETT ?_

_- OUI ?_

_- ACTION !_

Emmett était comme d'habitude drôlissime, à fond dans son jeu, il poussait le ridicule à un degré toujours plus haut. Comme je l'avais prévu, il y prenait autant de plaisir que nous. Malgré le bruit de la musique, des cris d'Emmett, les applaudissements de tous, je n'entendis bientôt qu'un seul son. Son que je n'avais encore jamais entendu autrement que dans mes rêves. Le rire de Bella.

Jusque là, même pendant nos plus gros délires, elle s'était pratiquement toujours contentée de sourire de toutes ses dents et lorsqu'il lui arrivait de laisser échapper un rire, ce dernier était comme étouffé, réprimé. Cela ne semblait pas être conscient de sa part. Comme si elle avait perdu l'habitude de se laisser emporter par sa joie. Comme si rire lui était difficile.

Cette pensée me mit devant le fait accompli. Bien sûr qu'elle avait perdu l'habitude de se laisser emporter par sa joie. Elle venait de perdre son père et je ne savais toujours rien de celui de Carlie mais elle était ici, à New York, et non pas à Londres, où était née la petite.

Un nouvel éclat de rire de Bella me sortit de mes pensées déprimantes. Il était à l'image de sa propriétaire, à la fois vif, franc et doux. Envoûté par cette douce musique, je replongeai néanmoins dans le spectacle que nous offrait mon frère. Afin de prolonger l'instant mais aussi le rire de Bella, je bissais mon frère qui s'en donna à cœur joie.

La seconde fois était encore meilleure et je riais tellement que je n'y voyais plus rien à cause des larmes qui remplissaient mes yeux. Mais mes oreilles me fournissaient ma bouée de sauvetage puisque j'entendais toujours le doux timbre du rire de Bella. Je la sentais danser à mes côtés, balançant son haut des corps, ses mains applaudissant en rythme au-dessus de sa tête.

Quand nous retrouvâmes un peu nos esprits après ce fou rire, Bella prit la parole.

_- Très bien. Maintenant les filles c'est à votre tour._

_- QUOI ?_

_- Elles ont perdu leur pari._

_- Quel pari ?_

_- Si je te le disais, je serais dans l'obligation de te tuer._

Emmett et Jasper semblaient tout aussi surpris que moi devant cette histoire de pari. Les trois filles sortirent du salon.

Bella revint seule avec un large sourire. Sourire qui ne s'effaça pas, pas plus qu'elle ne céda devant notre interrogatoire._ Vous verrez_ elle ne cessait de répéter. Pourtant Emmett y mit tout son cœur et Jasper utilisa quelques ruses de psychologue à deux francs six sous. Je tentai également ma chance mais n'eus pas plus de succès.

Lorsque Rosalie la prévint qu'elles étaient prêtes, Bella mit la musique en marche. Je crus que les yeux de Jasper et Emmett allaient sortir de leurs orbites devant le spectacle que nous offraient les filles. Leurs tenues ne ressemblaient à rien et étaient bien trop grandes. Et leur danse valait celle d'Emmett pour remporter la palme d'or du ridicule. Heureusement dans cette famille, le ridicule faisait partie du quotidien et nous y étions habitués. Emmett et Jasper rejoignirent les filles.

Je me remis quasiment immédiatement à pleurer de rire et je sentais Bella complètement secouée à mes côtés. Mais je fus pris totalement au dépourvu lorsqu'elle se pencha vers moi et se cacha contre mon épaule. Je ressentis les vibrations de son rire dans toutes les fibres de mon corps. Je me laissai aller quelques instants aux sensations que ce contact me donnait puis je me concentrai de nouveau sur le show qui se produisait devant nous.

Ce fut Jasper qui entraîna Emmett dans une dernière danse et il fut l'heure d'aller se coucher. Contrairement à Rosalie et moi, les autres devaient aller travailler le lendemain.

Je rejoignis ma chambre après une douche parfumée de l'odeur fruitée de Bella. Alice se tenait assise, les bras croisés, sur mon lit et n'avait pas l'air content.

_- Tu comptais me le dire quand ?_

Oh non.

_- Te dire quoi ?_

_- Je suis tellement déçue que tu ne sois pas venu m'en parler._

_- Euh Lili, je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles._

Oh que si, mais ça aussi tu le savais. Alice se leva et me rejoignit, toujours debout à l'entrée de ma chambre. Elle s'arrêta à côté de moi et un air taquin vint remplacer son faux air mécontent.

_- Très bien, je ne te dirais pas ce qu'Elle a fait pour que l'on danse dans ces tenues horribles ce soir. Bonne nuit, Edward._

Elle me tapota l'épaule et me laissa planté là.

Maintenant qu'Alice savait, les ennuis allaient commencer pour moi. L'affreux petit lutin n'aurait de cesse de me mettre dans des situations compromettantes avec Bella. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là quand elle évoquait le pari entre les trois filles ? Peut-être n'était-ce pas une si mauvaise idée que cela qu'Alice m'aide un peu. Elle au moins aurait le courage d'y aller franchement. Mais Bella risquait de se sentir agressée. Et puis il y avait l'histoire de Carlie. Bella était-elle encore amoureuse du père de la petite ? Pourquoi s'étaient-ils séparés ? Peut-être allait-il débarquer à New York. Non, ce n'était pas plausible, Rosalie avait dit que Bella n'avait plus de famille en Angleterre. Si j'avais des couilles, je lui aurais demandé directement mais il semblerait que ces dernières soient aux abonnés absents.

Lorsque la porte se rouvrit deux minutes après, je n'avais toujours pas bougé.

_- Petit frère ?_

Je me retournai pour voir Alice entrer dans ma chambre, refermer la porte et me trainer sur le lit où nous nous assîmes. Elle me regardait de son air _mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi, mon pauvre !_ Elle relâcha son regard, s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. J'enroulai les miens autour d'elle. Sous ses airs de lutin remuant et pétillant, ma sœur était surtout une personne sensible au bonheur des siens. C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci que nous lui pardonnions toute son excentricité.

_- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu te compliques la vie à trop réfléchir ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être pour compenser votre trop grande spontanéité à Em' et toi._

_- Elle est très bien cette fille, et tu es très bien pour elle. Ça va aller tu sais. En tout cas, moi je sais que tout va bien se terminer pour vous deux._

Nous restâmes ainsi un moment, silencieux, avant qu'Alice décide d'aller se coucher. Je l'embrassai sur la joue.

_- Fait de beaux rêves, petit frère._

Je m'endormis très vite, bercé par le souvenir du rire de Bella. Je me fis la promesse de réussir à ce que ce rire emplisse bientôt la maison comme il le faisait avec mon cœur.

Je me réveillai brusquement au beau milieu d'un rêve. J'eux quelques minutes où je ne savais plus où j'étais avant de repérer les contours familiers de ma chambre. Je ne me souvenais pas du tout du contenu de ce rêve. Je regardai mon réveil. 2h21. Cela faisait moins de trois heures que je dormais. Je tournais en rond dans mon lit quelques minutes mais le sommeil ne revint pas.

Je décidai de me lever et d'aller prendre un verre d'eau avant de me recoucher.

Je me dirigeai donc vers la grande salle mais je stoppai à l'entrée, stupéfait par le spectacle qui s'offrait à ma vue. Si la soirée avait été riche en shows tous plus ridicules et drôles les uns que les autres, rien ne m'avait préparé à celui qui se déroulait devant mes yeux.

Bella dansait.

Oubliée, Bella la maladroite. C'était Bella l'ange qui virevoltait devant mes yeux. Arabesques, fouettés, grands jetés, pirouettes et autres cabrioles, tous les mouvements forts de la danse classique y passaient. Pourtant le rythme qu'elle s'imposait et la musique qui s'échappait de ses écouteurs à très forte puissance n'étaient d'ordinaire pas associés à cette danse de ballet. Je reconnaissais_ New Years Day_ du groupe U2.

Elle évoluait librement dans la grande pièce, les meubles étant restés poussés contre les murs. Elle était légère comme une plume et malgré l'amplitude de ses mouvements, elle ne faisait pratiquement aucun bruit. Elle s'envolait telle une patineuse et retombait avec souplesse. Elle n'était pas même gênée par le tapis sur lequel, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Emmett, elle trébuchait plusieurs fois par jour.

Je continuai de la regarder, virevoltant, tournoyant, uniquement éclairée par les lumières de la ville, les rideaux étant ouverts. Ses yeux, eux, étaient fermés. Pourtant elle ne touchait aucun meuble, comme si elle avait inscrit l'emplacement de chacun dans son esprit. Elle s'en approchait, les frôlait mais n'était pas gênée par eux. Son visage était détendu et son expression sereine.

Bella marchait avec maladresse mais dansait avec la grâce, l'agilité et la puissance d'un félin.

La musique changea et la danse de Bella s'adapta. Ma gorge et ma poitrine se serrèrent quand retentirent les premières mesures de violons du _Lacrimosa_ du _Requiem_ de Mozart. Le sobre orchestre laissant vite le chœur développer l'atmosphère grave et sombre de l'œuvre du génie.

En équilibre sur la demi-pointe d'un pied, Bella élevait son autre jambe en arabesque. Tout en douceur et gravité, elle dansait ainsi d'une jambe sur l'autre, alternant sa jambe d'appui sans difficultés, suivant le rythme lancinant et envoutant de cette musique magnifique. Sa jambe libre montant de plus en plus haut, son dos se cambrait pour laisser sa jambe passer en grand écart vertical.

Des larmes brouillèrent légèrement ma vue. Ce n'étaient ni des larmes de joie comme devant le spectacle de la veille, ni des pleurs de tristesse. C'était le trop plein d'émotion qui n'avait trouvé que ce moyen pour s'extraire de mon corps, de mon esprit. Bella avait beau ne rester que dans un petit coin du salon cette fois-ci, sa présence avait envahi toute la pièce. Le flou apporté par mes yeux troublés ne rendait le tableau que plus féérique, plus magique.

Je me laissai aller aux émotions qui me frappaient de plein fouet. Je n'entendis pas le silence qui avait pris place à la fin de la séquence. Ce furent sa main caressant ma joue et sa voix prononçant doucement mon prénom qui mirent fin à ma transe.

_- Edward ? Edward, tu vas bien ?_

Rendu muet par l'émotion, je ne pus qu'acquiescer faiblement. Délicatement, elle attrapa mon bras et m'emmena m'asseoir sur un des canapés. Elle alluma une des lampes qui éclaira sobrement le salon de sa lumière tamisée et elle prit place à côté de moi, assise sur ses genoux afin de tourner son corps vers le mien. Elle essuya tendrement les larmes qui coulaient maintenant le long de mes joues avec ses pouces.

_- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?_

Un cauchemar ? Je nageais au beau milieu du plus extraordinaire des rêves et elle pensait que j'avais fait un cauchemar ?

_- Je… quoi ? Non !_

Bravo Edward !

_- Je... Musique… Mozart… toi… danse… magnifique. Je… émotion._

Super tentative. Là, elle va finalement comprendre que tu n'es qu'un stupide fou.

_- Oh, j'ai cru que… Merci._

Je levai les yeux vers elle. Bella me souriait, sa main caressant toujours ma joue. Puis elle laissa tomber sa main et soupira. Elle déplia ses jambes et se renfonça dans le canapé, s'y adossant. Elle laisser sa tête reposer en arrière sur le haut du dossier et ferma les yeux. Nous restâmes ainsi un moment dans un silence confortable.

_- Est-ce que je t'ai réveillé ?_

_- Est… que… quoi ?_

Sujet verbe complément. Ou si c'est une question verbe sujet complément. C'est pas si dur Edward, concentre-toi un peu.

_- Est-ce que j'ai fait trop de bruit en dansant ?_

_- Ah… non._

_- Bien._

Elle était restée dans la même position, m'offrant ainsi une pleine vue sur son cou gracile et délicat, sur le relief formé par ses clavicules. Le large tee-shirt qu'elle portait ne me laissait rien voir d'autre si ce n'était qu'elle portait a priori un soutien-gorge. Elle avait enfilé un léger pantalon de flanelle à carreaux douce en dessous de ce que j'avais vu être son pyjama habituel. Elle ramena ses genoux vers sa poitrine et laissa reposer ses pieds nus sur le siège du canapé.

_- Tu danses souvent comme ça ?_

Bien Edward, tu fais des progrès.

_- Quand je n'arrive pas à dormir._

_- Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir ?_

Pfiou, heureusement que tu as fait médecine, sinon tu aurais pu être détective avec un tel don de déduction.

_- Je… j'avais bien réussi à m'endormir mais… hop cauchemar… et après, je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver les bras de Morphée. Avant je serais allée sur le toit ou dans le jardin mais je ne veux pas laisser Carlie seule._

_- Elle n'aurait pas été seule, nous étions là. _

_- Je sais mais quand elle se réveille la nuit et qu'elle ne me trouve pas dans ma chambre, elle sait qu'elle peut me trouver ici._

Je ne pensais pas que Carlie se réveillait souvent la nuit. Ce qui voulait dire que Bella dansait souvent. Ce qui voulait dire que Bella avait souvent du mal à dormir. Ce qui voulait aussi dire que Bella faisait beaucoup de cauchemars.

_- Qu'est-il arrivé au père de Carlie ?_

La question avait franchi la barrière de mes lèvres sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Je m'en voulus de faire preuve d'aussi peu de délicatesse alors qu'elle venait de m'avouer l'une de ses faiblesses. Mais il fallait que je sache. Bella ouvrit les yeux, se redressa et me regarda. Je vis dans son regard qu'elle se posait mille questions, ne sachant pas si elle voulait me répondre ou non.

_- Tu n'es pas obligée de…_

_- Je… les parents de Carlie sont morts…_

_Les_ parents ? Surpris, je lui coupais la parole.

_- Les parents ? Mais je croyais que tu… que tu étais la mère de Carlie ???_

_- Non, enfin si. Je pensais que vous étiez au courant, que Jazz et Rose vous avaient raconté…_

_- Ils nous ont juste dit que tu avais perdu tes parents. _

Juste ? Bravo, Edward, quel tact !

- _Nous ne savons rien sur Carlie._

_- Carlie est en réalité ma nièce. C'est la fille de mon frère James et de sa femme Victoria. Quand ils se sont… quand ils sont morts, mon père était… mon père n'était pas en capacité d'assurer sa prise en charge. J'étais déjà émancipée depuis plus d'un an, afin de faciliter mon séjour ici à New York, seule. Je suis donc retournée vivre en Angleterre et je suis devenue la tutrice de Carlie, puis j'ai fait la démarche pour l'adopter. Je suis devenue sa mère et elle est devenue ma fille._

Je ne savais plus quoi penser. J'étais encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de m'apprendre. Je savais que sa mère était morte quand elle avait onze ans et que son père était mort quelques mois plus tôt. Mais je ne pensais pas que le père de Carlie, que les parents de Carlie étaient morts. Je pensais qu'ils étaient séparés ou que… en fait, je ne pensais rien. Je ne voulais rien penser. J'étais jaloux du père de Carlie parce que je pensais que Bella était sa mère. J'étais jaloux de la relation que je croyais qu'elle avait eu avec lui. Je me dégoûtais.

_- Je suis désolée de ne pas vous l'avoir dit plus tôt. J'imaginais que Rose et Jazz vous l'avaient dit car vous ne m'avez pas posé de questions. Ils savent que je n'aime pas parler de… de tout ça._

Bon sang, elle s'excusait maintenant. Je n'étais vraiment qu'un sale… petit égoïste ! Malgré ce qu'elle semblait en penser, deviné grâce à ses actions auprès de la petite et de l'accent logique qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'elle parlait de l'adoption, prendre la responsabilité d'une enfant à un si jeune âge avait dû donner lieu à de nombreux sacrifices. Ne serait-ce que son départ de New York. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle faisait ici mais je savais qu'elle s'y était beaucoup plu et qu'elle avait des amis ici, qu'elle avait en partie retrouvés. Et moi, je ne trouvais rien de mieux que d'espérer écarter un potentiel rival. _Quel con !_

_- C'est nous, on aurait pu te poser la question…_

Elle m'adressa un petit sourire et tenta de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

_- C'est bien la première fois que l'on ne me demande pas d'explications. Je n'avais pas encore quatorze ans et demi quand Carlie est née. Et crois-moi, à l'époque, je ne considérais pas du tout les garçons comme des petits amis potentiels. Quatorze ans, c'est pas un peu précoce ?_

_- Si tu savais ce que j'ai vu à l'hôpital. Et puis, je ne connais pas ton âge alors tu aurais pu avoir seize, dix-sept ou pourquoi pas dix-huit ans._

_- Oh… mais ça voudrait dire que j'aurais vingt-deux ou vingt-trois ans aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas si vieille… Je n'ai pas encore vingt ans !_

_- Merci pour le vieux de vingt-trois ans que je suis._

Son sourire s'élargit sur ces paroles et un reflet taquin envahit son regard.

Mais lorsqu'elle reprit sa position initiale, le silence qui retomba était gêné, plus du tout confortable. Je restai assis quelques minutes mais n'en pouvant plus de cette tension, décidai de retourner dans ma chambre. Sans doute Bella voulait-elle se retrouver un peu seule après ces révélations. Mais au moment où j'allai me lever, elle prit la parole ce qui arrêta mon geste.

_- Est-ce que tu regarderais un film avec moi ?_

Elle avait de nouveau ouvert les yeux et, la tête toujours penchée en arrière, me regardait.

_- Si tu veux aller dormir je comprendrais, mais je ne veux pas retourner me coucher maintenant et je me disais que peut-être…_

_- Avec grand plaisir._

_- Bien... Qu'est-ce que tu veux regarder ?_

_- C'est ton choix._

_- Hum… _Le Prestige_. Ce film est vraiment génial._

Elle s'occupa de nous mettre le dvd tandis que je tirais l'un des canapés pour qu'il fasse face à l'écran plat. Je m'assis et elle vint bientôt me rejoindre. Nous étions en train de regarder les bandes annonces quand elle se tourna vers moi. Je la regardai.

_- Edward, est-ce que tu pourras le dire à Alice et Emmett ? Je n'ai pas tellement envie d'en reparler mais j'aimerais quand même qu'ils soient au courant. Mais je peux demander à Jazz ou Rose…_

_- Je le ferai sans faute. Ne t'inquiète pas._

_- Merci._

Bella se réinstalla, un peu plus proche de moi. Nos bras se touchaient et nos jambes se frôlaient presque. Le film démarra.

Ce simple contact m'apaisa, après cette nuit intense en émotions et en révélations. J'étais encore très loin de connaître Bella et son histoire mais j'avais envie d'en savoir plus, et pas uniquement sur son passé.

Ce film avait beau faire partie de mes préférés, je m'endormis assez vite.

Lorsque je me réveillai, il faisait bien jour et je mis un moment avant de savoir où j'étais et comment j'avais atterri là. Je tentai de me redresser mais un poids sur la poitrine m'en empêcha. Je relevai donc uniquement la tête pour me rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Bella. Elle était allongée à moitié sur le côté, à moitié sur le ventre sur mon flanc droit. Sa tête reposait sur ma poitrine, son bras droit était accroché à mon épaule gauche pour se tenir et sa jambe droite se trouvait entre les miennes. Je respirai un grand coup et l'odeur de son shampoing envahit mes narines me plongeant dans un état de bien-être.

Je serais resté là des heures quand je surpris une présence dans la périphérie de ma vision. Je tournai la tête. C'était Carlie.

_- Ah Edward. J'ai faim et y a personne de réveillé. Mais maintenant tu es réveillé, tu peux me faire mon petit déjeuner, s'il te plaît ? Allez viens._

La petite se dirigea vers la partie cuisine de la salle.

Je voulus à nouveau me redresser mais Bella resserra son étreinte et grogna. Je ne retins pas le sourire qui envahit mon visage devant ce geste mais Carlie m'appela à nouveau. Ne voulant pas qu'elle vienne réveiller Bella comme elle le faisait habituellement, je fis basculer Bella de l'autre côté, vers le dossier du canapé, en la passant par-dessus mon corps. Je me dégageai ensuite doucement de son étau. Elle baragouina quelques mots dans une langue que je crus reconnaître comme étant de l'italien, en tout cas ce n'était pas de l'anglais. Puis, à plat ventre, elle enfouit sa tête dans ses bras et sombra dans un sommeil plus profond.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers Carlie. Je me rendis compte que la cuisine était brillante comme un sou neuf alors que la soirée crêpe en avait fait un chantier. Ne voyant pas qui d'autre se serait levé cette nuit pour tout nettoyer, cela voulait dire que Bella n'avait pas fait que danser. J'en connaissais un qui serait content et qui lui serait redevable.

Je préparai le chocolat chaud de la fillette et lui fit griller quelques toasts. Je fis également du jus de fruits frais pour tout le monde, pressant oranges, citrons, clémentines et pamplemousses à la main, la machine à presser étant trop bruyante pour ne pas réveiller Bella. Je fis également du café dont je me servis une tasse avant de m'installer avec Carlie. Je nous beurrai quelques toasts.

_- Il faut que tu dormes tout le temps avec Maman._

Si le couteau avait été un temps soit peu coupant, mon doigt aurait une large entaille. Je regardai Carlie, stupéfait. La fillette avait un air très sérieux sur sa petite frimousse. Elle s'expliqua.

_- Ben oui, d'habitude quand elle dort Maman, elle crie et elle bouge beaucoup._

La petite attendait visiblement que je parle mais je ne savais pas quoi dire.

_- Ah bon._

_- Oui. Elle croit que je le sais pas parce que quand je dors avec elle, elle ne dort pas vraiment ou moi je dors et je le vois pas. Mais quand je me réveille la nuit et que je vais dans sa chambre, des fois elle crie._

La petite attrapa la tartine que je lui tendais et la mangea.

_- Mais ce matin, quand elle dormait avec toi. Elle bougeait pas et ne criais pas. Elle dormait bien._

_- C'est vrai ?_

_- Oui. Et elle disait des choses rigolotes en italien._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ?_

_- J'ai pas tout compris parce que je parle pas italien aussi bien que Maman mais deux fois elle a dit que tu sens bon._

_- Elle a dit que je sentais bon ?_

_- C'est ce que je viens de te dire. Pourquoi ? T'aimes pas qu'elle trouve que tu sens bon ?_

_- Si si. J'aime bien. J'aime beaucoup même._

_- Mais tu lui dis pas hein ?_

_- Non, je ne lui dirai pas._

_- Et si tu dors avec elle, tu lui dis pas que c'est mon idée._

Je rigolai doucement.

_- Non, ce sera notre secret._

_- Voilà. Notre secret. Et pis comme ça elle sera comme Rose et Emmett et comme Alice et Jasper. Et toi aussi. Vous serez pas tous seuls._

Je ne pensais pas que Carlie se rendait compte à quel point j'aimerai ça. Etre avec Bella comme nos deux couples. Et pas seulement pour dormir…

_- Et si tu veux tu pourras même lui faire des bisous comme Emmett et Rosalie._

Bon sang !!

_- Heu…_

_- Mais ça, il faudra que tu demandes à Maman si elle veut bien._

_- On verra alors._

La petite porta alors son attention sur ce que j'allai faire aujourd'hui, si je venais avec Emmett, Rosalie et elle au centre pour mes vacances. Je discutais un peu avec elle quand le téléphone sonna.

_- Allo._

_- Allo Edward ?_

_- Oui._

_- Oh mon bébé, bonjour. C'est Maman._

Qui d'autre m'appelait mon bébé ?

_- Je ne te dérange pas ? Comment se fait-il que tu sois déjà levé ? Tu ne devais pas être en vacances ? Tu…_

_- Maman ! Je sais que ça fait un moment que l'on ne s'est pas parlé mais une Alice, ça suffit…_

_- Ça fait quand même presque dix jours !_

Je l'entendais rire de l'autre côté du fil. J'entendis également un autre rire. Elle devait être sur haut-parleur, elle aimait bien faire autre chose en téléphonant, cela lui donnait une excuse de pouvoir rester plus longtemps au téléphone.

_- Salut Papa._

_- Salut mon fils. Ton stage s'est bien fini ?_

_- Oui, très bien._

_- Tant mieux. Je laisse la parole à ta mère, elle me fait déjà des gros yeux._

_- Exactement. Si tu veux parler à Edward, tu n'as qu'à l'appeler._

Ils riaient tous les deux et franchement, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'ils faisaient de plus. Berk, c'étaient mes parents quand même !

_- Si tu me disais pourquoi tu appelais de si bon matin._

_- Ah oui. En fait je pensais tomber sur Alice… tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu étais debout si tôt ?_

_- Je fais le petit déjeuner de Carlie._

_- Oh merveilleux. Comment va-t-elle ?_

_- Très bien, mes toasts ne l'ont pas encore empoisonnée._

_- Et Bella, elle va bien ?_

Je repensai alors à la position dans laquelle je m'étais réveillée ce matin, avec Bella dans les bras, et je rougis en me rappelant que j'étais au téléphone avec ma mère. Heureusement qu'elle ne pouvait pas me voir.

_- Euh… oui très bien aussi._

_- Epatant. C'est pour cela que j'appelais._

_- Alors tu n'appelais pas pour prendre des nouvelles de ton fils préféré ? Ou de tes autres enfants ? Ce n'est pas très gentil tout ça._

_- Zut, j'ai été démasquée… je voulais vous prévenir que nous étions revenus aux Etats-Unis et que nous étions à la villa. Ton père est encore en vacances et nous voulions savoir si vous voudriez venir passer le week-end avec nous avant que nous rentrions à New York._

Mes parents avaient pris un énorme congé cette année pour fêter leurs trente ans de mariage et étaient partis en Amérique latine pendant que j'étais en Europe.

_- Bien sûr, je suis sûr qu'Em' et Alice seront ravis de venir à la villa. Jazz et Rose également._

_- Bella et Carlie sont invitées et j'espère qu'elles viendront. J'ai hâte de faire leur connaissance. Bon mon chéri, il faut que je te laisse, j'ai quelque chose à faire avec ton père. Convaincs les autres et tiens-moi au courant que je fasse des courses cet après-midi. Bye._

_- Bye Maman._

Je tentai d'ignorer les gloussements qui résonnaient du téléphone et raccrochait rapidement.

Bella grogna et s'étira sur le canapé. Elle se leva et à mi-chemin de nous, cacha son visage pour bailler largement avant de s'étirer à nouveau. Elle s'assit à côté de sa fille et grommela.

_- B'jour._

_- Bonjour Bella au bois Dormant, un café ?_

Elle acquiesça. Elle était superbe avec ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux plissés par le sommeil et les marques sur ses joues. Emmett et Jasper qui venaient de rentrer dans la salle s'en donnèrent à cœur joie.

_- Ben alors Bella, nom d'un brownie aux pépites de chocolat, t'as pas bien digéré les crêpes de cousin Jazzie ?_

_- Dis plutôt que tu as fait des cauchemars toute la nuit en repensant à Emmett hier soir !_

_- Non, elle a tellement fantasmé sur moi qu'elle n'a pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit._

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. J'ai fermé les deux yeux. Et j'ai très bien dormi._

_- Ah bon._

_- Oui. C'est le réveil qui a été difficile. J'avais un très bon oreiller mais ce matin pfiou parti. Il a dû glisser du lit._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**La danse de Bella est un grand remerciement à ma sœur de cœur qui m'a accompagnée dans toutes mes galères. Qui comme Bella ne peut aligner deux pas sans trébucher mais qui danse comme je n'ai jamais vu personne danser. Un ange !**

**La musique de U2, **_**New Years Day**_**, c'est l'une des chansons que j'utilise pour danser à trois heures du matin quand je n'arrive pas à dormir (promis, je n'ai pas de voisins en dessous…), je pousse quelques meubles, Mp3 à fond et c'est parti**_** :**_

**- http ://www ./watch?v=zHzLWLFTPPI&feature=fvst**

**Le **_**Requiem de Mozart**_**, qui me fait pratiquement pleurer à chaque fois que je l'écoute, séquence **_**Lacrimosa**_** :**

**- http ://www ./watch?v=G-kJVmEWWV8&feature=related**

**Vous en savez un peu plus sur Carlie et Bella, beaucoup d'entre vous s'en doutait. 14 ans et demi, ça fait un peu jeune pour avoir un enfant (quoi que dans le monde où nous vivons rien ne devrait nous étonner et je ne parle pas du monde de la fiction…) et comme l'a dit Carlie : **

**« **_Moi, c'est la première fois que je vais dans un nouveau pays mais maman a déjà habité à New York._

_- Ah oui ?_

_- C'était avant que je naisse et quand j'étais petite. Après elle est venue vivre avec moi à Londres. »_

**Si vous vous demandez comment Carlie peut appeler Bella, Maman et que Bella parle de Carlie comme de sa fille, et bien Carlie était très jeune quand ses parents sont morts (deux ans et demi) alors elle considère vraiment Bella comme sa mère et la réciproque est vraie. Et pour toutes celles qui seraient dubitatives, je ne citerai que mon exemple : j'appelle mon frère et ma belle-sœur Papa et Maman alors qu'ils m'ont adoptée à 7 ans et eux m'appellent leur fille auprès des autres et me considèrent comme telle. Bien sûr quand ça pouvait tourner à mon avantage, il m'ait arrivé d'utiliser notre « vrai » lien biologique mais ils sont et resteront mes parents, ceux qui m'ont élevée… Donc la relation entre Bella et Carlie me parait tout à fait réaliste… ce n'est peut-être pas le cas pour vous, désolée…**

**Encore merci de me lire.**

**A bientôt !**


	10. Chapter 9 Bonus

**Hello !**

**Je n'avais pas du tout prévu d'écrire ce chapitre du POV de Bella mais c'est venu comme ça…**

**J'aime bien avoir tous les POV des personnages même sur une même action. Peut-être faudrait-il que j'écrive avec un narrateur omniscient. Néanmoins, j'adore écrire à la première personne. Du coup, ben ça donne lieu à des répétitions. **

**Enfin bref, vous vous en moquez sans doute de savoir cela. Mais bon voilà, ce n'est pas vraiment un chapitre, plutôt un bonus, d'où le titre (je ne cherche pas midi à quatorze pour mes titres de chapitres…) et le fait qu'il soit beaucoup plus court…**

**Vraiment encore merci du fond du cœur à toutes celles qui me laissent un message !! ******

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**POV Bella**_

La soirée d'hier avait été merveilleuse. Je n'avais pas ri ainsi depuis très longtemps. Emmett prenait son rôle d'amuseur public numéro un très au sérieux. Malgré ses airs de gros nounours, ses blagues potaches et même souvent grivoises, c'était un homme très sensible et très attentionné. Il n'y avait qu'à le voir avec Rosalie pour s'en rendre compte. Ma cousine s'était métamorphosée à son contact. Elle qui avait toujours gardé une apparence froide et hautaine par manque de confiance en elle et par peur qu'on la prenne pour une personne qu'elle n'était pas était complètement épanouie. Son frère, mon petit Jazz, était resté égal à lui-même. Calme en toutes circonstances, toujours à l'écoute des autres et de leurs émotions, mais jamais le dernier à s'amuser. Alice, piquante, pimpante, passionnée, une pile électrique qui n'avait pas besoin d'être rechargée. Un nouveau modèle nucléaire sans doute. Et Edward…

Edward était Edward tout simplement.

J'appréciais beaucoup de passer du temps avec lui. Enfin qui n'apprécierait pas ? Il était drôle, cultivé et pour ne rien gâcher, beau comme un dieu. Mais il y avait bien plus que ça. Avec lui, je me sentais bien, je me sentais en sécurité. Et petit à petit, je me sentais redevenir moi-même. Redevenir Bella. Etre appréciée pour ce que j'étais et non pas pour ce que j'avais fait ou je faisais. Voilà ce que je découvrais depuis que j'étais revenue à New York. Et cette sensation se décuplait au contact d'Edward.

Parfois je me surprenais à vouloir plus que ça avec lui. Et parfois j'avais l'impression que la réciproque était vraie. Comme cette nuit.

Après ma douche, je m'étais presque aussitôt endormie et la nuit avait bien commencé. Un peu étrangement mais c'était plutôt « agréable ». Cela incluait le costume de Moulin rouge et les bisous magiques d'Edward. Cela restait malgré tout plutôt chaste, tendre mais ce n'était pas sur la tempe qu'il me les faisait. Mais très vite l'un de mes pires cauchemars m'avait rattrapée.

J'étais dans la voiture avec ma mère à discuter de piano et de jazz, de musique tzigane quand soudainement je fus éblouie par des phares. La voiture arrivant en sens inverse était sur notre côté de la route. Maman donna un grand coup de volant et la voiture partit dans le bas-côté, échappant complètement au contrôle de sa conductrice. Elle se mit à faire des tonneaux et malgré le bruit assourdissant de bri de verre, de tôle qui se froisse, j'entendais parfaitement les hurlements de ma mère et les miens. La voiture s'immobilisait sur le toit. Quelques secondes de noir complet et je me réveillais, toujours dans mon cauchemar. Je réussissais à me détacher et à ramper vers ce qui avait été l'avant du véhicule. Je savais ce que j'allai y trouver mais je ne pouvais pas empêcher la Bella du rêve d'y aller quand même.

Il n'y avait plus un bruit sauf celui que je faisais en appuyant sur le verre qui trainait partout. Maman ne bougeait plus et il y avait du sang, beaucoup de sang. Je n'avais jamais aimé le sang. Mais le pire, c'étaient ses yeux. Grand ouverts, reflétant toute l'horreur qui avait précédé sa mort. Car elle était morte. Je le savais, je l'avais su dès la première seconde où je l'avais vue, toujours coincée, à l'envers à cause de sa ceinture. Je restai là longtemps, inquiète de ne voir personne venir nous chercher, venir me chercher. Je sortais alors de la voiture, avec beaucoup de difficulté. Une fois dehors, je titubais quelques pas avant de m'écrouler. Ne me laissant que le souvenir de ses yeux.

Et comme à chaque fois à ce moment, je me réveillais en criant. Je dormais sur le ventre et j'avais pris l'habitude de me mettre la tête dans l'oreiller pour étouffer mes hurlements et ne pas tourmenter plus mon père qu'il ne l'était déjà. Personne ne m'avait plus surprise à hurler comme ça lors de mes réveils brutaux depuis longtemps. Je savais néanmoins que je parlais la nuit, je le faisais depuis toute petite, et que parfois je criais mais je ne voyais pas comment je pourrais empêcher cela. Mais depuis mon arrivée ici, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué. Il faut dire que les pièces étaient très bien insonorisées, d'abord pour protéger les voisins du piano d'Edward, quoi que sa musique aurait sans doute enchanté n'importe quel voisin, mais surtout, d'après Emmett, pour ne pas choquer les âmes sensibles qui auraient à les écouter, lui et Rosalie. Ce que je voulais bien croire.

Sachant pertinemment que je n'avais aucune chance de me rendormir après cela, je me levai et allai dans la cuisine. Je mis le tablier d'Emmett, enfilai des gants en caoutchouc rose assortis mais beaucoup trop grands et I-pod à fond sur les oreilles, je nettoyai la cuisine à ma façon, autrement dit en dansant. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle brillait de mille feux. J'enlevai donc tout mon attirail d'apprentie Cendrillon et éteignis les lumières. Je tournai lentement en rond dans le salon, m'étirant, m'habituant à la faible luminosité mais surtout à l'emplacement du mobilier et très vite je me retrouvai à danser.

Danser avait toujours été naturel pour moi. J'étais maladroite. Non étourdie, dans la lune, seraient plus proches de la vérité. Je réussissais à tomber sur un sol droit et plat. Mais quand je dansais, c'était comme si je prenais conscience du monde qui m'entourait et qu'en même temps je m'en libérais. Liberté, voilà le mot qui prenait toute sa définition quand je dansais.

Je m'étais aperçue de la présence d'Edward à la toute fin de la chanson de U2, quand la musique s'était arrêtée, j'avais ouvert les yeux. Cela faisait déjà un bon moment que je dansais. Mais quand la lecture aléatoire de mon I-pod se fixa sur la piste suivante, je recommençai à danser. Le _Requiem_ de Mozart m'avait toujours fascinée. Mais cette sixième partie de la _Séquence_, le _Lacrimosa_, était l'un de mes extraits préférés. Cette musique d'une grande beauté m'invitait à danser, plus encore elle m'appelait à danser et je ne pouvais y résister.

Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, je sortis de ma transe et éteignis mon I-pod. Edward était debout, immobile, toujours au même endroit. Je me dirigeai vers lui et me figeai quand je vis son visage faiblement éclairé. Il pleurait ?

Je réussis à l'emmener s'asseoir sur le canapé. J'étais assez inquiète pour que la décharge électrique qui me traversait habituellement le corps lorsque nous nous touchions ne se produise pas tandis que j'essuyais doucement ses larmes.

Un cauchemar ? Mais tu la sors d'où celle-là Bella ? Un cauchemar, n'importe quoi. Edward me murmura alors le plus beau des compliments que l'on ne m'ait jamais fait.

_- Je... Musique… Mozart… toi… danse… magnifique. Je… émotion._

Je ne sus pas quoi lui répondre et finis par lui donner un simple merci. Son regard rempli d'émotion, d'admiration et d'autres choses que je ne pus déchiffrer me fit fondre et la salve électrique que j'attendais plus tôt me parcourut l'échine. Je laissai tomber ma main et me réinstallai dans le canapé.

Je ne me doutais pas du tout du fait que les Cullen ne savaient pas que Carlie était d'abord ma nièce avant d'être devenue « ma fille ». Ils avaient toujours été discrets quant à mon passé mais je pensais que Jasper ou Rosalie leur avait au moins expliqué cela. Je donnai alors quelques renseignements à Edward, en restant la plus vague possible. Je n'aimais pas du tout parler de ça. Adopter Carlie avait été très difficile juridiquement parlant. Je sentais néanmoins qu'un jour, je lui dirais tout. Edward me donnait cette assurance, cette sérénité qui me disait que je pouvais tout lui dire, mais je n'étais pas prête. Pas encore. Je le taquinai un peu pour sortir de ce sujet de discussion puis notre conversation se termina.

J'avais envie qu'il reste avec moi mais je ne savais pas comment lui demander. Je n'avais jamais été très douée avec les garçons qui me plaisaient. Mais au moment où ses muscles se tendirent pour se relever, je réussis à trouver une excuse pour lui demander de rester. Sa réponse franche me laissa espérer qu'il avait lui aussi envie de rester avec moi.

Je m'installai juste à côté de lui. J'adorais le film que j'avais choisi mais cela ne suffit pas à me maintenir éveillée. La fatigue et l'apaisement que m'apportait la proximité d'Edward eurent raison de moi et je sombrai bientôt dans le sommeil.

Je me réveillai tôt ce matin-là, la lumière rougeoyante du soleil qui se lève envahissait progressivement la pièce. J'étais allongée sur le côté, toujours sur le canapé, face à la télévision encore allumée qui repassait en boucle le menu du dvd. Je pris tout de suite conscience de la présence d'Edward dans mon dos. Collé à moi, il avait pris la même position que moi, un de ses bras entourait ma taille pour m'empêcher de glisser. Je me penchai en avant pour attraper la télécommande et éteindre la télévision et eus la surprise de sentir sa prise se renforcer.

Je n'avais de toute façon pas envie de quitter ses bras mais j'avais besoin de bouger un peu. Je passai donc lentement sur mon ventre, prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller, avant de me tourner légèrement vers lui. Il soupira dans son sommeil et sa main toujours autour de ma taille m'attira vers lui. Ma tête se nicha dans sa poitrine et nos jambes s'entremêlèrent légèrement. Je me sentais extrêmement bien ainsi, comme si j'avais trouvé ma place. Je passai mon bras droit par-dessus ses épaules et me relâchant complètement, je soupirai lentement. L'autre main d'Edward, jusque là coincée sous sa tête, se dégagea et vint me caresser les cheveux dans un lent et doux mouvement. Je me rendormis très vite.

Cette fois, lorsque je me réveillai, il faisait complètement jour. Je me levai et baillai en allant m'installer à côté de Carlie. Edward me regardait avec un grand sourire. Bon sang, comment faisait-il pour être aussi craquant si tôt le matin ? J'étais sûre que je ne ressemblais à rien, ce que s'empressèrent de confirmer Emmett et Jasper qui vinrent nous rejoindre.

Je fus ravie de l'effet qu'eurent les mots _très bien _dormi et _très bon oreiller_ sur Edward qui m'adressa un large sourire. Mais je fus surprise du sourire de Jasper qui observait ce dernier.

Je n'eus malheureusement pas l'occasion d'en apprendre plus puisque je dus aller me préparer pour aller à la bibliothèque. Angéla emmenait sa fille Charlotte avec elle aujourd'hui et m'avait demandé si Carlie accepterait de venir avec moi. Les deux petites s'étaient déjà rencontrées et s'entendaient bien et Carlie était contente de venir _à mon travail_. Rosalie vint manger avec nous le midi et la récupéra pour l'emmener au centre où elle rejoignait Emmett.

La bibliothèque venait encore de recevoir des cartons de nouveaux livres et nous eûmes beaucoup de travail pour les recouvrir, les trier et les ranger.

Je rentrai à la maison complètement épuisée et m'effondrai sur mon lit à peine Carlie couchée pour sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve. Je n'eus pas même le temps de préparer un sac pour le week-end que nous allions passer chez les parents d'Alice, Emmett et Edward.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A bientôt**


	11. Chapter 10 Rencontre avec les parents

**Hello !**

**Je suis désolée du retard mais j'ai été un peu trop occupée ces derniers temps. Du coup je ne vous livre qu'une première partie du chapitre Week-end en famille…**

**Bonne lecture**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**POV Bella**_

_- Je veux monter dans la décapotable de Rosalie !_

_- Ok, je viens avec toi ma chérie. Carlie et Bella vous voulez bien monter avec Edward ?_

_- Pas de problème pour moi et Carlie va dormir au bout de dix minutes. _

Nous étions dans le garage souterrain de l'immeuble, devant les deux voitures de notre groupe : une BMW rouge décapotable et une Volvo grise. Deux minutes plus tôt, je vous aurais dit une voiture rouge et une grise mais je venais d'avoir un cours en accéléré de Rosalie sur ces deux_ merveilles_. Le mot était d'elle, pas de moi. J'avais dépassé ma peur des voitures mais pas au point d'y voir plus qu'un moyen de transport. La BMW était la grande fierté de Rosalie qui avait toujours aimé la mécanique automobile, la Volvo était celle d'Edward. Qu'Alice et Jasper insistent pour monter dans la décapotable ne me gênait absolument pas, au contraire, je me sentais mieux avec un toit solide sur la tête.

Comme je l'avais prédit, nous n'étions pas encore sortis de New York que Carlie dormait déjà. Alice avait acheté un siège auto la veille et avait refusé que je la rembourse, arguant que le siège était à elle et qu'elle ne faisait que me le prêter. J'avais appris à ne pas discuter sur tout avec Alice afin de pouvoir refuser ce que je ne voulais vraiment pas faire.

Rosalie roulait devant, capote ouverte pour profiter du grand soleil qui régnait sur l'Est des Etats-Unis. Elle avait toujours eu une conduite sportive et il semblait qu'Edward était du même genre. Une fois sortis de la ville, lui d'ordinaire si attaché au règles ne respectait pas vraiment les limitations de vitesse. Je commençai légèrement à paniquer et lorsque je vis l'aiguille du compteur s'approchait des cent-vingt miles heure, je m'agrippai carrément au siège.

_- Edward…_

_- Oui ?_

Nous n'avions pas vraiment parlé depuis le départ, il regardait la route et il n'avait pas remarqué la soudaine tension que j'avais mise dans mes bras.

_- Edward…_

_- Bon sang, Bella, t'es toute pâle. Ça ne va pas, t'es malade en voiture ?_

On pouvait dire ça comme ça.

_- Ralentis, s'il te plaît…_

_- Tu veux que je m'arrête ?_

_- Non, ça va aller, je veux juste que tu ralentisses… et s'il te plaît, regarde la route !_

Il avait l'air inquiet et ralentit. Il regarda effectivement devant lui, mais non sans me jeter des coups d'œil réguliers.

_- Ça va mieux ?_

_- Oui, je te remercie._

Sans doute pour me distraire, et c'était plutôt efficace, Edward me parla de la maison de ses parents.

La villa des Cullen se trouvait dans le Catskill Park*, parc des montagnes portant le même nom au Nord de New York. Elle se trouvait au milieu de la forêt, non loin de la petite ville de West Hurley et du réservoir d'Ashokan. En fait, le village originel avait été inondé pour créer l'un des nombreux réservoirs alimentant en eau la ville de New York. La villa avait été l'une des rares maisons à se trouver en dehors de la zone inondée et était par conséquent l'une des plus anciennes du village.

Emmett, Alice et lui avaient vécu dans cette maison jusqu'à l'obtention de leur baccalauréat, puis ils étaient venus s'installer à New York. La maison étant devenue trop vide pour ses parents, eux aussi étaient venus s'installer dans la City. La villa était maintenant leur maison secondaire. Leur père, le Dr Carlisle Cullen, qui était l'un des meilleurs neurologues de la côte Est, faisait auparavant l'aller-retour de NY à West Hurley et était content de pouvoir limiter son temps de transport. Leur mère, Esmée Cullen, avait trouvé plusieurs projets de décoration d'appartements en venant vivre dans la grande ville.

La distraction fut néanmoins de courte durée, puisque nous fûmes bloqués dans un léger embouteillage, provoqué par un accident. Je me tournai vers mon chauffeur.

_- Edward, est-ce que je peux t'ennuyer en te racontant une histoire ? Les accidents de la route me rendent nerveuse et ça m'occuperait l'esprit._

_- Pas de problème. Au contraire. Je t'écoute._

N'ayant pas d'histoire en tête et ne me sentant pas d'attaque à en inventer une dans ce contexte, je commençai à lui faire un exposé sur la vie d'Alexandre le Grand, sujet que je maîtrisais parfaitement. Je finis par vite oublier l'accident et le fait que je sois dans une voiture, emportée par mes deux passions qu'étaient l'Histoire et raconter des histoires. Je n'étais arrivée qu'à sa proclamation en tant que pharaon en 331 avant JC, pourtant je n'avais que très peu détaillé, ne donnant que quelques anecdotes sur les centaines que je connaissais, quand je m'aperçus que ça faisait plus d'une heure et demie que je parlais.

_- Je suis désolée, je me suis laissée emportée._

_- Ne sois surtout pas désolée, c'était… waouh, je crois que si j'avais eu un professeur d'Histoire tel que toi, je n'aurais jamais fait médecine…_

Je sentis mes joues s'échauffer sous le regard qui accompagna ses paroles.

_- Merci._

Ce fut tout ce que je trouvais à lui répondre.

Je pris conscience alors du paysage qui nous entourait. C'était magnifique. Tout ce vert, les arbres, les montagnes, les lacs… je réveillais doucement Carlie pour qu'elle puisse elle aussi profiter du spectacle. Le panneau West Hurley, 2105 habitants, arriva bientôt à notre vue. Comme me l'avait dit Edward, le village reconstruit n'était pas très intéressant, il me montra néanmoins son ancien lycée et le poste de police où Emmett et Alice avaient plusieurs fois fini, entre autres après avoir emprunté la voiture de leurs parents, à l'âge de quatorze ans, pour se rendre à une soirée. Le shérif était un grand ami du Dr Cullen, il était célibataire et sans enfants. Le village de West Hurley ainsi que le reste de sa juridiction étaient plutôt calmes. Alice avait donc décidé que de faire quelques bêtises amèneraient un peu de gaieté dans sa vie.

Je voulus le questionner sur ses incartades adolescentes quand il quitta la route principale pour s'engager dans une chasse cabossée, entourée par la forêt, et qui grimpait légèrement. Edward commença à se plaindre pour ses amortisseurs mais les rires de Carlie qui trouvait qu'être secouée dans tous les sens était fabuleux eurent raison de son air bougon.

A cause de l'accident et d'Edward qui avait roulé à vitesse normale, nous avions mis plus de trois heures pour atteindre la villa. Les autres étaient déjà arrivés depuis trois quart d'heure.

_- Nom d'une ratatouille, s'il n'y avait pas eu Carlie comme témoin, on aurait vraiment pu se demander ce que vous avez fait pour tant trainer… à moins que la présence de la petite ne vous…_

_- EMMETT !_

_- Bella ne me contredit pas petit frère…_

_- EMMETT !_

En effet, l'énorme maison devant laquelle nous attendaient Emmett et Alice me coupa la parole et je ne réagis pas devant l'allusion d'Emmett. Je sortis Carlie de son siège et me tournai pour admirer la villa. Emmett me la prit des bras.

_- C'est ici que vous avez grandi ?_

_- Oui._

La maison était en bois teinté de blanc avec sur cette façade nord de grandes fenêtres sans volets. Une fois à l'intérieur, je retrouvais le même genre de décoration claire, sobre et élégante que dans notre appartement. Mme Cullen en était sans doute à l'origine. Une fois l'entrée passée, nous nous retrouvions dans une énorme pièce à vivre faisant le tour d'une cheminée. Toujours comme chez nous, cuisine, salle à manger et salon étaient ouverts les uns sur les autres. D'immenses baies vitrées donnaient sur le lac en contrebas. Alice hurla, me tirant de ma contemplation.

_- MAMAN, PAPA, BELLA ET CARLIE SONT LÀ !!!_

_- Sympa pour moi._

_- Ouais… Edward aussi !_

Je me tournai vers ma gauche pour apercevoir derrière Emmett, M. et Mme Cullen. Leurs enfants avaient de qui tenir leur beauté. Le Dr Cullen était blond et avaient les mêmes yeux bleus gris qu'Edward, il avait le même sourire que les jumeaux. Quant à Mme Cullen, elle avait les yeux chocolat que partageaient les jumeaux et cette couleur cuivrée si particulière qui était celle de la chevelure d'Edward.

_**POV Esmée**_

J'allais enfin rencontrer Bella et Carlie. Depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées, mes trois enfants n'avaient cessé de me parler d'elles. Même Emmett m'avait appelé, ce qui ne devait arriver qu'à mon anniversaire. Quoi que souvent il n'appelait pas de son propre chef mais reprenait le téléphone de son frère et/ou de sa sœur.

Mon pauvre époux n'en pouvait plus de me voir trépigner. Il vint se caler dans mon dos et m'encercla de ses bras avant de me retirer le couteau que je tenais dans ma main.

_- Qui se demandait de qui Alice pouvait tenir ? Tu comptes nourrir tous les habitants du village cette semaine ?_

_- Non pourquoi ?_

_- Je sais qu'Emmett sera là mais je pense qu'il y a assez de plats pour vingt comme lui sur tout le week-end._

_- Oh, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elles aiment manger alors j'ai voulu préparer des choses différentes pour qu'elle puisse choisir._

_- Alice t'a affirmé qu'elles mangeaient tout ce qu'on mettait sur la table. Et que Bella était mal à l'aise quand on lui offrait trop de choses. Que crois-tu qu'elle va penser ? Crois-moi, j'admire tes talents et ta patience de cuisinière mais c'est sans doute un peu trop pour une première rencontre. Garde donc ta carte de cinq étoiles pour une prochaine fois._

_- Tu as raison mon chéri. Mais je me sens un peu nerveuse et…_

_- Nerveuse mais pourquoi ?_

_- Je sens qu'il se passe quelque chose de bien avec cette petite mais je ne sais pas quoi. A chaque fois que j'ai les enfants au téléphone, cela me donne cette impression._

_- On sait définitivement de qui tient Alice. Ou peut-être est-ce seulement cette merveilleuse intuition féminine._

_- Merveilleuse ?_

_- Ben oui, depuis notre rencontre, je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre de tes intuitions, bien au contraire._

Carlisle commença à m'embrasser tendrement dans le cou. Je me laissai aller en arrière, me serrant contre lui.

_- Je t'aime._

_- Je t'aime aussi._

_- Tu ne veux pas choisir un plat unique et emmener les autres chez les Black. Billy invitera Sue, Harry et tous les autres. Je les aurais bien invités mais comme tu le dis, faisons les choses sobrement pour cette première rencontre._

Je sentis le souffle chaud de mon mari dans mon cou alors qu'il riait doucement. Il me murmura ensuite à l'oreille.

_- J'irais tout à l'heure. Pour le moment je connais une activité bien plus amusante à laquelle je suis sûr que tu vas adhérer. Il est à peine 9h, les enfants ont prévu d'arriver vers 11h, 11h30. Ce qui nous laisse plein de temps pour faire du bruit._

Sur ces paroles, il me prit dans ses bras pour nous emmener dans notre chambre.

Alice, Emmett, Jasper et Rose furent les premiers arrivés. Je me demandais pourquoi ils avaient laissé Edward seul avec nos invités supplémentaires. Ce dernier avait prévenu qu'il était pris dans un embouteillage dû à un accident.

Nous étions installés sur la terrasse à boire un rafraichissement et à parler de tout ce qui s'était passé pendant ces presque deux mois où nous ne nous étions pas vus. Ils parlaient surtout de Carlie et Bella, bien sûr. Ils étaient même allés au zoo. Emmett était encore tout excité d'avoir pu caresser la langue de l'orque.

Lorsqu'ils entendirent une voiture dans le chemin, Alice et Emmett sautèrent littéralement de leurs chaises pour se précipiter à l'entrée. Leur excitation augmentait la mienne et j'allai rejoindre mon époux qui me prit la main pour me calmer.

_- MAMAN, PAPA, BELLA ET CARLIE SONT LÀ !!!_

J'entrainai Carlisle à l'intérieur, suivie par les Hales. Emmett tenait dans ses bras une petite fille blonde comme les prés avec de jolis yeux bleus, l'air de famille avec Rose et Jasper était indéniable. Mon fils s'écarta et je pus voir sa mère. Bella était une très belle jeune fille aussi brune que la petite était blonde mais avec la même peau pâle. La description de vingt minutes de ses yeux que m'avait faite Alice ne leur rendait absolument pas justice. Elle avait l'air timide mais quand Edward nous présenta, elle nous fit un grand sourire.

_- Bella, Carlie, voici nos parents. Maman, Papa, voici Bella et la petite Carlie._

_- Tu pouvais dire les petites…_

_- Emmett !_

Je grondai mon fils aîné et me dirigeai vers Bella afin de l'enlacer. Elle parut surprise et se tendit avant de répondre à mon étreinte. Sa surprise augmenta lorsque ce fut Carlisle qui la prit dans ses bras. J'en profitai pour embrasser mon fils.

_- Bonjour mon bébé._

_- Bonjour Maman._

Carlie était descendue des épaules d'Emmett et se cachait derrière Bella.

_- Ma chérie, tu veux bien dire bonjour à M. et Mme Cullen ?_

_- Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Esmée._

_- Et Carlisle. Et tu peux nous tutoyer, Samuel l'a toujours fait. Tu vis avec nos enfants, tu fais partie de la famille maintenant._

Son sourire illumina son visage. Je voyais bien qu'elle était touchée par ce qu'avait dit mon époux. Carlie vint nous planter à chacun un gros bisou sur la joue avant de se présenter. Elle était vraiment trop mignonne.

_- Je m'appelle Carlie et j'ai cinq ans et demi._

_- Enchantée Carlie cinq ans et demi._

_- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?_

_- Oui bien sûr._

Elle eut l'air de chercher un peu puis se dirigea vers Emmett qui lui murmura à l'oreille. Bella tout comme Edward regardaient la scène, étonnés. Alice devait savoir ce qui se passait car elle riait déjà sous cape. Carlie revint vers nous.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe si un ours il trouve un livre ?_

_- … je ne sais pas ma puce._

_- Ben rien parce que les ours, ils savent pas lire._

Emmett éclata de rire tandis que Bella lui frappait le bras avec un air faussement dépité mais surtout amusé. Carlie alla rejoindre sa mère.

_- Carlie, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit à propos des jeux avec Emmett ?_

_- Oui, je t'en parle d'abord._

_- Exactement. Et bien tu fais pareil avec ce qu'il te demande de dire._

_- D'accord_.

Carlie fit pencher sa mère afin de pouvoir lui murmurer des choses à l'oreille. Bella roulait des yeux en direction d'Emmett.

_- Emmett Cullen, est-ce ainsi que tu éduques les enfants au centre ? Je ne crois pas t'avoir élevé comme ça._

_- Ose me dire que tu n'as pas ri devant cette petite blague !_

Il m'adressa son grand sourire de repentant qui me faisait craquer. Ah ces enfants !

_- Edward, pourquoi ne montres-tu pas leur chambre à ces deux jeunes filles ? Le déjeuner sera prêt dans une demi-heure._

_- Avec plaisir. Je vais en profiter pour te faire visiter._

_- Attendez-moi, je viens avec vous. Jasper, mon chéri, tu veux pas aller me chercher mes valises dans la Volvo, s'il te plait ?_

Jasper secoua la tête en souriant mais obtempéra néanmoins. Je fus surprise de voir qu'Emmett le suivait jusqu'à ce que Jasper sorte un billet de 20 dollars et le tende à mon fils. L'histoire avec Carlie devait être un de ces nombreux paris que les garçons se lançaient sans arrêt. Ah la la ! Boys will be boys !

Je retournai vers la cuisine où je mis les plats à chauffer. De là, je pouvais voir et entendre Alice, Edward et Bella dans l'escalier. Tout le long du mur se trouvaient des photos des enfants depuis leur naissance jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je me rapprochais d'eux. La voix de Bella me sembla triste quand elle répondit à une question d'Alice.

_- Je n'ai pratiquement pas de photos de moi enfant ou de ma famille. Ma maman était si tête en l'air qu'une fois sur trois il n'y avait de pellicule ou bien elle mettait son doigt devant. Et mon père… ce n'était pas son truc. _

Comme si elle s'en voulait d'avoir dévoilé cela, elle ajouta très vite.

- _Mais bon, j'ai la chance d'avoir une très bonne mémoire et de me souvenir de plein de beaux moments avec eux._

La pauvre petite. Emmett et Jasper qui venaient de rentrer avaient tout entendu et se lancèrent un regard avant que mon aîné ne crie.

_- BELLA, TU SAIS POURQUOI ON MET UNE SELLE SUR UN CHEVAL ?_

_- Sans doute parce que si on la mettait dessous elle tomberait par terre !!_

Tout le monde éclata de rire devant l'air faussement déçu d'Emmett dont la blague avait quand même eu l'effet escompté, faire baisser la tension. Bella regarda alors les bagages que portait Jasper.

_- Alice, es-tu sûre que tu auras assez de vêtements pour cette nuit et demain ?_

_- Bella a raison, jumelle de mon cœur, peut-être devrais-tu te faire livrer un semi-remorque ?_

_- A moins que… ben oui, c'est ta maison ici, tu dois avoir un deuxième dressing… en tout cas, si tu es en manque, je veux bien te prêter quelques habits…_

_- Ha ha ha, vous êtes vraiment drôles tous les deux. Je fais de la place à New York, c'est tout._

_- Oh, elle a dû au moins vider un tiroir._

_- Jasper Hale, tu n'es qu'un traitre._

_- J'espère que t'as vérifié, Jazz. Sans doute a-t-elle vidé un des tiens ?_

_- Bella !_

_- Oh aurais-je raison ?_

_- Alice ?_

_- Jesuisdésoléej'avaisenviedefairedushoppingpourtoipourchangerettestiroirssontpleins._

_- Traduction : Jazz, mon cher cousin, tu t'es fait avoir._

Tout le monde éclata de rire, y compris les deux plus concernés. Décidemment, cette petite s'était bien intégrée au groupe parfois refermé sur lui-même que formaient mes enfants et les Hales. Alice et Edward continuèrent leur visite tandis qu'Emmett me prenait par l'épaule pour rejoindre Rose et Carlisle qui discutaient dehors. Rose et Jasper s'étaient écarté un peu pour téléphoner à leurs parents quand Alice et Edward nous retrouvèrent. Edward prit alors la parole. Il avait l'air d'hésiter sur ce qu'il allait nous dire.

_- Voilà, je sais pas trop comment vous le dire, ni si vous êtes déjà au courant. C'est à propos de Carlie et de Bella. Et de ses parents._

_- Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que Carlie soit si « âgée » et Bella si « jeune »…_

_- Justement, c'est que Bella n'est pas la mère biologique de Carlie._

Alice soupira de soulagement.

_- Ouf, sapristi, je pensais vraiment que Bella avait… qu'elle avait… enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire. J'osais pas trop lui demander du coup…_

_- En fait, Bella est la tante de Carlie mais son frère James et sa femme Victoria sont morts il y a trois ans, laissant la petite orpheline. Bella l'a donc adoptée._

_- Oh, mais elle devait être si jeune…_

N'ayant pas entendu Jasper et Rose revenir vers nous je sursautai quand Rose prit la parole.

_- Elle avait tout juste dix-sept ans, même si elle était émancipée, quand elle est devenue la tutrice de Carlie et dix-huit quand elle l'a adoptée._

_- Si jeune mais comment est-ce possible ?_

Ce fut Jasper qui répondit à Carlisle.

_- Nous n'en savons pas beaucoup plus. Excepté que la procédure a été longue et que c'est une erreur policière qui a fini par tout faire basculer._

Un silence un peu gêné s'installa.

_- Elle m'a demandé de vous le dire parce qu'elle n'a pas envie d'en parler alors il faudrait peut-être qu'on trouve un autre sujet de conversation._

…

_- Vous savez que Bella a confisqué les cartes de crédit d'Alice pendant plus de 72h ! _

_- Emmett !_

_- Non. Alice tu ne m'as pas avoué cela ! Qu'avez-tu fait ?_

_- Elle avait fait des folies dans les magasins, comme d'habitude…_

_- Et Emmett a dû faire le ménage cette semaine parce qu'il lui a fait un cocard._

_- Emmett Cullen !_

_- C'est pas moi, c'est Edward ! Alice, tu n'es qu'une balance._

_- Et qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?_

_- Je détendais l'atmosphère !_

_- Ben moi aussi !_

Les jumeaux se regardèrent et s'exclamèrent d'une seule voix.

_- Et Jasper a collé des crêpes sur le plafond de la cuisine !_

_- Heeyy !_

_- Oh, il n'a pas été le seul._

Bella venait de nous rejoindre. Et ce fut Carlie qui eut le mot de la fin avant que nous allions manger.

_- De toute façon, ils sont tous nuls pour cuisiner. Quand Maman n'est pas là, on mange que du déglacé et des pizzas._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

*** Les lieux cités existent vraiment (vive Wikipedia !!!) mais tout comme New York, n'y étant jamais allée, je ne fais que les imaginer à ma sauce.**

**A bientôt**


	12. Chapter 11 20 dollars

**Hello,**

**Je m'excuse tout d'abord des différentes fautes de conjugaison et d'orthographe du dernier chapitre mais j'étais trop pressée de vous le poster et je n'ai pas pris le temps de le relire « à tête reposée » comme je le fais habituellement.**

**Encore une fois de grands mercis à toutes celles qui me laissent des reviews ou me mettent en alerte…**

**Bonne lecture de cette seconde partie du chapitre week-end en famille.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**POV Jasper**_

J'étais content que Bella vienne avec nous ce week-end. Les parents Cullen étaient charmants et j'étais sûr que nous allions passé d'excellents moments. Je voulais également essayer d'aider un peu Edward à avouer à Bella ses sentiments. Je sentais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose la nuit des shows, mais j'avais envie de laisser à Edward le choix de m'en parler. Provoquer certaines choses d'accord mais je ne voulais pas pour autant me glisser dans son intimité. C'était quand même de ma cousine et de mon meilleur ami dont on parlait, là.

Le repas du midi se déroulait très bien. Bella et Esmée parlaient de la maison que Bella trouvait bien évidemment magnifique mais aussi un peu cuisine. Surtout après qu'Emmett ait avoué à sa mère que nous avions abandonné les commandes de pizza ou de toute autre nourriture à emporter qui constituaient auparavant notre nourriture quotidienne. Bella rougissait beaucoup comme d'habitude mais semblait à l'aise. Carlie discutait avec Emmett et Carlisle du centre aéré. Encore un que la petite fille aurait bientôt dans sa poche.

_- Et pis après on a joué au football (soccer) et Emmett il avait l'équipe des garçons et Rosalie avait l'équipe des filles et c'est les filles qui ont gagné alors on a eu le droit de maquiller Emmett et Rosalie elle a pris des photos. Et je crois qu'il faudrait que tu les demandes à Rose pour les mettre sur le mur là-bas._

Ouaip, gagné !! Emmett grogna et me rendit mon billet de 20 dollars. Edward et Esmée furent les seuls à remarquer notre geste et secouèrent la tête doucement tout en souriant.

Le repas se finit dans la même bonne humeur. Bella se leva pour aider Esmée à débarrasser la table mais celle-ci ne la laissa pas faire. Carlie surprit tout le monde en prenant la parole.

_- De toute façon, Mme Esmée, c'est au tour d'Emmett de faire la vaisselle parce qu'il a fait un œil avec du beurre noir à Maman._

Tout le monde éclata de rire tandis qu'Emmett se levait pour prendre le relais de sa mère.

Flute. Je tendis le billet de 20 dollars durement gagné à Edward qui riait encore.

Nous retournâmes sur la terrasse prendre café ou thé selon les envies. Emmett vint bientôt nous rejoindre.

_- Courage grand frère, encore une semaine à tenir. En plus, c'est moins drôle, Bella, tu aurais dû exiger qu'il porte son tablier rose à chaque fois._

_- Edward a raison, Bells, penses-y pour la prochaine fois._

_- Oh non, la prochaine fois il faudra que je trouve autre chose, j'aime l'inédit._

Emmett ne trouva rien à répondre et grogna quelque chose d'inaudible excepté pour ma sœur qui lui mit une tape derrière la tête. Carlie qui était sur les genoux de sa mère attendit qu'il se fût réinstallé pour prendre à nouveau la parole. Elle secouait la tête en prenant un air déçu.

_- Ecoute Emmett, si tu veux jouer chez les pros l'an prochain va falloir t'entraîner plus que ça._

Le fou rire gagna alors toute la petite assemblée, y compris Emmett.

Ha ha. Je vis Edward tendre mon billet de 20 dollars à Bella qui l'empocha avec un grand sourire. Rosalie prit un air sérieux avant d'éclater de rire et prévint Edward, et les autres par la même occasion.

_- Oula, ne jamais parier contre Bella, ça peut devenir risqué._

J'éclatai de rire également lorsque je me souvins de certains paris faits avec ma chère cousine. Bella rougit encore plus devant tous les regards qui s'étaient tournés vers elle.

_- Ok. Est-ce que vous pourriez juste arrêter tous de me regarder fixement comme ça sinon mes joues ne vont jamais retrouver leur couleur d'origine…_

Décidemment, ce début de week-end me plaisait bien et je sentais que nous allions bien nous muscler les abdominaux pendant ces deux jours.

Emmett décréta qu'il était temps d'aller faire honneur à la piscine qui se trouvait un peu plus en contre bas de la terrasse. Tout le monde alla donc se changer.

Edward et moi furent les premiers prêts. Il sauta directement dans l'eau où je l'y rejoignis après avoir confié mon appareil photo à Esmée qui ne se baignait pas aujourd'hui. J'avais entendu la remarque de Bella à propos des photos et j'avais envie qu'elle en ait le plus possible à partir de maintenant. D'autant qu'avec le numérique, c'était facile d'en prendre des milliers et de ne faire développer que les plus belles.

J'en avais d'ailleurs une très belle que j'avais prise au zoo où elle portait Carlie dans ses bras et toutes les deux échangeaient un regard complice. J'en avais également une qui plairait énormément à Edward. J'étais même sûr qu'il tuerait pour l'avoir. C'était une photo de Bella, toujours au zoo, qui souriait. Tout dans la photo, l'arrière plan, la peau pâle de Bella, ses cheveux foncés, les habits qu'elle portait ce jour-là, apparaissait en noir et blanc. Sauf ses yeux. Cela lui rappellerait ce récital d'il y a quatre ans et son ange. Mais bon, je préférais attendre de savoir comment leur relation évoluerait avant de la lui offrir.

Nous fûmes bientôt rejoints par Emmett qui, comme d'habitude, fit une magnifique bombe qui éclaboussa tous le tour de la piscine. Heureusement Esmée s'était méfiée en voyant son fils descendre les marches qui menaient de la terrasse à la piscine et s'était reculée pour le prendre en pleine action et protéger mon appareil. Et peut-être elle-même. Carlisle sauta en douceur à côté de nous alors que les filles entrèrent dans l'eau par l'échelle. Il ne manquait plus que Bella et Carlie, ce que remarqua immédiatement Emmett. Rose lui expliqua où elle était.

_- Elle est en train de répondre au téléphone et elle arrive._

_- Elle va se perdre, je vais la chercher et lui montrer le chemin de l'eau._

Emmett sortit de l'eau et se dirigea vers l'escalier tout dégoulinant. Esmée l'arrêta en criant.

_- Ne t'aventure même pas en rêve à parcourir ma maison trempé comme tu l'es !_

_- Mais Maman, quand il pleut, on met autant d'eau…_

_- Emmett !_

_- D'accord._

Emmett attrapa une des serviettes qu'Esmée avait déposées sur une chaise. Il fit son show en se tournant vers nous, s'approchant du bord de la piscine, pour s'essuyer avec des mouvements qui se voulaient sans doute sensuels… Berk… Mais l'avantage, c'est qu'il ne vit pas Bella s'approcher à pas de loup derrière lui. Elle nous fit signe avec son doigt sur la bouche de ne rien dire puis de nous reculer. Quand elle arriva juste derrière Emmett, elle hurla son nom et le poussa dans l'eau avec sa serviette. Emmett cria de surprise avant d'atteindre l'eau. Il se tourna vers son agresseur qui était pliée en deux de rire mais qui avait eu le réflexe de s'éloigner suffisamment pour qu'il ne puisse ni l'attraper, ni trop l'éclabousser.

_- Espèce de Coquille St Jacques, maintenant je suis tout mouillé !!_

Ce fut de trop pour nous et nous ne pûmes étouffer le nouveau fou rire qui s'emparait de nous.

_- A moi Maman, à moi. Moi aussi tu me jettes dans l'eau !!_

_- Ok ma puce, viens par là. Les garçons, vous me la rattrapez ? _

Et Bella lança la fillette avec ses bouées que Carlisle avait trouvées dans le garage. Carlie nageait très bien le petit chien, comme elle nous l'avait montré dans la baignoire deux jours plus tôt. Elle alla retrouver Alice et Rosalie. Bella nous rejoignit en plongeant en souplesse et alla se disputer gentiment à coups d'éclaboussures avec Emmett.

_- Regarde, ma serviette est trempée !_

_- Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas dévergonder ma fille en lui faisant raconter tes blagues à un penny._

_- 20 dollars, elle m'a rapporté ma blague et je te signale que tu as utilisé Carlie de la même façon._

_- Alors c'est pour avoir voulu venir me chercher et me jeter dans la piscine…_

_- Mais je…_

_- Tenterais-tu de me faire croire que ce n'était pas ton intention. Il me semble avoir entendu parler de montrer le chemin de l'eau ? J'ai un bon sens de l'orientation malgré ce que tu sembles penser…_

_- Mais je n'ai pas pu te mettre à l'eau…_

_- Alors c'est pour avoir inondé notre salle de bain à Edward et à moi…_

Ils se chamaillèrent encore plusieurs minutes avant que Bella ne se planque derrière Edward.

_- Hey, tu pourrais m'aider un peu, c'est l'honneur de notre salle de bain que j'essaie de sauver là…_

Edward se lança avec plaisir dans un combat de catch sous-marin avec son frère et je me trouvai bientôt impliqué dans l'affaire sous les regards des filles et de Carlisle. Bella montra ensuite les mouvements de la brasse à Carlie qui se débrouillait très bien.

La bataille s'élargit ensuite en incluant les filles qui montèrent sur nos épaules. Emmett et moi retrouvâmes nos moitiés tandis que Carlisle attrapait Carlie ce qui obligea Bella à faire équipe avec Edward. Ce n'eut pas l'air de gêner ni l'un ni l'autre. Rose était comme toujours la meilleure à ce jeu. Il faut dire qu'Alice passait son temps à me caresser et embrasser les cheveux et le front, voire les lèvres, ce qui me déconcentrait complètement. Seuls Carlie et Carlisle résistaient à la tornade Emmett/Rose mais je ne savais pas de qui Emmett avait le plus peur, de son père ou de Bella qui lui avait promis de lui faire la peau s'il touchait ne serait-ce qu'à un cheveu de sa fille. Aucun risque de ce côté puisque Bella et Edward riaient tellement qu'ils tombaient sans avoir besoin d'aide. Le courant avait l'air de mieux que bien passer entre eux. Il n'aurait sans doute pas besoin de moi finalement.

_**POV Edward**_

C'était merveilleux. La femme de mes rêves était sur mes épaules, les mains posées sur ma tête, les jambes sur mon torse et les pieds sur mes flancs alors que je lui tenais les mollets. La culpabilité m'envahissait parfois parce que ce jeu n'était pas aussi innocent de mon côté que du sien mais son rire et ses mains sur mon corps l'emportaient sur ma raison.

Nous n'étions plus du tout dans la bataille. A la place, nous échangions des répliques du film_ Bad Boys*_. Le premier, hein, pas le deuxième, avait précisé Bella. Miami, drogues, action, humour lourd, explosions en veux-tu en voilà, du vrai cliché de film d'action américain. Mais d'abord forcés à le voir, chacun par nos grands-frères respectifs, nous avions fini par l'apprécier à sa juste valeur, celle d'un divertissement, et il nous faisait rire. Et à force de le voir, nous le connaissions presque par cœur. Nous étions pourtant trop jeunes pour l'avoir vu au cinéma. Bella se penchait et me murmurait les paroles à l'oreille avant de se pencher en arrière, emportée par son rire, et de nous déséquilibrer jusqu'à ce que nous tombions. Je lui répondais et la remontais sur mes épaules avant la chute suivante. De vrais gosses…

_- « Hey, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Vous vous souvenez de ce que j'ai dit ? Je me souviens de ce que j'ai dit parce que j'étais là quand je l'ai dit ! »_

_- Le Capitaine Howard ? Pas mal, gamine. Hum… « Tu es lui, je veux pas le savoir, tu es lui. Et toi… tu es toi. Toi tu peux être toi, mais pas quand elle est là. Tu es lui et tu es toi. »_

_- Le Capitaine est vraiment mon personnage préféré ! Bien, Pretty Boy, celle-là est pas mal. Et celle-ci ? « Elle m'a coûté 105 000 dollars et il s'avère qu'elle est l'une des voitures de série les plus rapides au monde ? Zero à soixante en quatre secondes. C'est une édition limitée. » « Ah ça pour être limitée. Pas d'endroit où mettre sa tasse, pas de sièges arrière. Juste une carlingue en or avec deux chaises. »_

_- Mike et Marcus. « Tout le monde veut être Mike Lowrey. »_

_- « Ouais, et tu te feras bientôt viré comme lui. »_

_- « Moi aussi je sais mettre la main au panier. »_

Emmett mit fin à notre délire en attrapant Bella qui était à nouveau tombée, et en la basculant sur son épaule. Il sortit de la piscine en empruntant l'escalier du bord le moins profond et en criant _Vengeance !_ Il se remit à l'endroit où elle l'avait poussé mais au moment où il voulut la jeter, elle s'agrippa à lui avec ses mains et ses jambes. Il la secoua, tira, poussa mais rien n'y fit : le petit singe était bien accroché !

Bella riait à gorge déployée et comme son rire était communicatif, nous riions tous. Je sortis de l'eau et l'attrapai des bras de mon frère. Emmett la laissa glisser mais dès qu'elle fut entièrement accrochée à moi, il nous poussa dans l'eau. Il avait néanmoins fait attention à ce que nous soyons proches du bord afin de ne pas nous cogner. Bella resta dans mes bras alors que je nous poussais vers la surface. Dès que nous fûmes à l'air libre elle me murmura de l'aider. Elle nagea à reculons vers lui et je vis tout de suite ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Emmett était plié en deux de rire mais n'avait pas eu le même réflexe qu'elle un peu plus tôt. Il était resté au même endroit. Plus pour longtemps… Nous attrapâmes chacun un de ses bras avant de le tirer à nous.

C'est bien ce que je disais, des gosses…

Maman sonna l'heure de sortie de l'eau. Il faut dire que cela faisait pratiquement deux heures que nous étions dans la piscine. Emmett râla un peu mais ce fut vite transformé en cris de joie quand elle prononça le mot goûter. Nous allâmes nous rincer et mettre des vêtements secs avant de nous retrouver sur la terrasse.

Je ris en entendant mon père vanter les bienfaits du chocolat à Bella après avoir rempli l'assiette de Carlie de glace à ce parfum.

_- Le cacao contient de nombreux antioxydants qui protègent de l'oxydation du cholestérol. Or ce dernier est l'origine des artères bouchées et de la diminution du flux sanguin._

_- Chercherais-tu des excuses, Papa ? Parce que je ne pense pas qu'une petite fille de cinq ans soit sujette aux problèmes cardiaques pour le moment. _

_- Tu n'as pas tort, j'adore le chocolat et il faut bien que je trouve une bonne raison pour que ta mère en achète, non ?_

_**POV Carlisle**_

Esmée avait raison, comme toujours.

Il se passait quelque chose avec Bella et Carlie. C'était comme si elles faisaient déjà partie de la famille alors que nous ne les connaissions seulement que depuis quelques heures. Nous nous dirigions tous vers le lac après ce copieux goûter pour une promenade digestive.

Rosalie et Alice étaient en pleine conversation shopping si j'en jugeai par les bribes qui me parvenaient. Edward et Bella parlaient ensemble mais étaient trop éloignés pour que je sache de quoi. Emmett et Carlie étaient devant eux. La petite était sur les épaules de mon fils. Je compris qu'Emmett parlait des poissons dans le lac dont il exagérait la taille avec ses mains, ce qui me fit sourire. Jasper et Esmée me rejoignirent.

_- Alors Carlisle, prêt à devenir grand-père ?_

_- Pourquoi pas… aurais-tu quelque chose à m'annoncer Jasper ?_

_- Pas encore. De toute façon Alice veut attendre de monter en grade avant de fonder une famille. Pour le moment, elle trouve qu'elle voyage beaucoup trop et ne veut pas me laisser seul avec un enfant._

Il roula les yeux au ciel avant de nous adresser un sourire et de rattraper sa moitié. J'attrapai ma femme par la taille.

_- Alors d'ici deux ou trois ans, nous serons peut-être papi et mamie…_

_- Hum… tant que j'ai le plus prévenant des papis avec moi, ils peuvent commencer dès demain…_

_- Serais-tu tombée amoureuse de la petite Carlie ?_

_- C'est vraiment une petite fille adorable._

_- Oui, elle n'a pas la langue dans sa poche mais elle est quand même plus calme que l'étaient Alice et Emmett._

_- En tout cas je ne suis pas la seule à être tombée amoureuse._

_- Je crois qu'Emmett s'entend…_

_- Oh tout le monde adore Carlie… mais je ne parlais pas d'elle mais de sa mère. Regarde Edward !_

Ce dernier tenait la main de Bella afin de l'aider à traverser sur les cailloux glissants le petit ruisseau qui barrait le chemin. Il lâcha sa main mais resta proche de la jeune femme. Les deux riaient. Je n'avais jamais vu mon fils cadet aussi souriant qu'aujourd'hui. Pas même à l'hôpital où il se montrait excellent médecin, passionné par son métier. Edward rattrapa Bella par la taille alors qu'elle trébuchait sur une pierre.

_- Regarde-les. Ils se tournent autour comme si l'autre était le centre de leur univers. Je ne serais pas étonné que les enfants nous annoncent qu'il y a un troisième couple parmi eux. J'espère qu'ils mettront moins de temps que nous à s'en rendre compte._

_- Notre record est difficilement battable. Pratiquement un an à se croiser trois quatre fois par semaine avant que j'ose te demander de venir prendre un café avec moi…_

_- Mais quel café !_

Esmée et moi nous étions rencontrés à l'école de danse où elle était élève. Nous étions juste un peu plus âgés que Bella et Edward aujourd'hui. Esmée avait 21 ans et j'en avais 24. C'était juste avant que je n'hérite de mon grand-oncle Marcus. Je travaillais à mi-temps à cette école en tant qu'infirmier afin de me payer mes études de médecine, le salaire d'interne étant trop dérisoire par rapport au coût de la vie à New York. Surtout que je vivais avec ma sœur Kate, de deux ans mon aînée, et avec son mari Garrett et que tous les deux vivaient de façon plutôt bohème. Kate était sculptrice et Garrett faisait des études de droit, entrecoupées d'années sabbatiques à participer à des actions caritatives pour les enfants de la rue. A la mort de notre grand-oncle, Garrett et Kate étaient partis s'installer à Juneau en Alaska où mon beau-frère était devenu l'un des avocats les plus honnêtes que je connaissais et ma soeur était maintenant une artiste reconnue. Ils y vivaient toujours avec leurs deux enfants Mary et Randall, un peu plus âgés que les nôtres.

J'avais continué à travailler à l'école après avoir reçu l'héritage uniquement pour continuer à croiser cette magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux cuivrés. A la fin de l'année scolaire, je savais que je ne pourrais plus reprendre ce travail car mes études s'intensifiaient. La peine de savoir que je ne la verrais plus m'avait encouragé à enfin lui demander de sortir avec moi.

Quatre ans plus tard, je devenais chirurgien titulaire, j'obtenais une place à l'hôpital où j'avais fait mes études. Mais surtout j'épousais l'amour de ma vie. Neuf mois après notre voyage de noces naissaient les jumeaux. Deux ans plus tard, Edward agrandissait la famille. Nous nous étions installés ici à West Hurley après qu'Esmée soit tombée amoureuse de cette maison, croisée pendant nos vacances. Puis quand les enfants étaient tous partis à New York, j'avais convaincu Esmée de retourner y vivre. Elle avait un peu de mal au départ du fait de retourner dans une grande ville mais notre appartement se trouvait dans le même immeuble que celui des enfants et donc non loin du parc. Elle avait également pu assouvir sa passion pour la décoration dans la City. Nous étions ravis d'habiter maintenant la grande pomme d'autant que la villa et tous ses souvenirs se trouvaient seulement à un peu plus de deux heures de notre appartement.

Lorsque notre petite promenade sur les bords du lac fut finie, Carlie dormait dans les bras d'Emmett. Ce dernier alla la déposer dans la chambre d'amis où Esmée les avait installées, elle et sa mère.

Nous préparâmes alors le repas du soir. Esmée avait prévu ce qu'elle appelait un barbecue/feu de camp. Les garçons et moi allâmes préparer tout ce qu'il nous fallait. Nous avions un endroit dans le jardin réservé pour cela, avec un âtre entouré de pierre. Jasper et Edward se chargèrent de nettoyer les chaises tandis qu'Emmett ramenait du bois et que je démarrais le feu. Rosalie et Alice nous ramenèrent les coussins avant de retrouver Bella et Esmée en cuisine pour faire les brochettes.

Carlie se réveilla juste à temps, tout était prêt et vint nous rejoindre, ne s'approchant pas trop près du feu. Emmett et Edward allèrent aider les femmes à ramener toute la nourriture sur place afin de ne pas avoir à faire de nombreux aller-retour. Esmée gronda Emmett qui comme d'habitude avait commencé à manger sur le chemin.

_- Emmett, les brochettes de fruits, c'est pour le dessert. Si tu as tellement faim, aide donc ton père à mettre la grille que l'on puisse commencer à faire cuire les brochettes et les saucisses._

_- Qui veut une bière ? Qui veut un soda ? Qui veut de l'eau ? Qui veut autre chose ?_

_- Excusez-moi Mademoiselle aux esquimaux, la séance débute à quelle heure ?_

_- EMMETT !!_

_- Quoi, j'aurais pu être plus méchant avec Alice et lui demander quel poisson était le moins cher !_

_- EMMETT !!_

_- Je prendrais une bière, sœur jumelle de mon cœur, que ta grâce inégalée t'accompagne jusqu'à moi avec ma boisson afin que j'en savoure chaque goutte de fraîcheur._

Quelle était l'expression favorite d'Esmée déjà ? Ah oui. Boys will be boys.

_**POV Rosalie**_

Lorsque nous étions partis en direction du lac, Alice et moi avions profité du fait qu'Emmett était devant, s'occupant de Carlie, pour jeter Bella dans les bras d'Edward. Pour cela rien de plus facile, nous avions attaqué en force une conversation sur les futures journées de shopping que nous comptions faire. Simple mais efficace. Bella détestant cela avait rejoint Edward et Alice et moi étions tellement affûtées sur le sujet que nous n'avions pas besoin de nous concentrer pour en parler. Notre attention était donc toute tournée vers notre petit couple. Si ces derniers ne remarquèrent rien, nous fûmes tout de suite grillées par Jasper.

_- Alors les filles, le boulot d'entremetteuses vous plaît ? De quoi ils parlent à votre avis ?_

En fait, il était aussi commère que nous. Mais il s'arrangea néanmoins pour nous occuper et nous obliger à leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Nous les rattrapâmes quand Emmett s'arrêta pour montrer à Carlie comment faire des ricochets avec des cailloux. Je me tendis aussitôt et vis que Jasper se crispait également légèrement. C'était Charlie qui nous avait appris à tous les quatre James, Bella, Jasper et moi à faire des ricochets. Les deux Swan étaient d'ailleurs très doués. Mais Bella, après un moment d'hésitation, attrapa elle aussi des pierres pour les lancer. Elle n'avait pas perdu de son savoir-faire. Emmett parut surpris… et Bella gagna encore 20 dollars ! J'étais meilleure qu'elle à ce jeu mais Bella ne se laissa pas prendre et ne paria rien avec moi.

Les grillades étaient délicieuses et le dessert l'était tout autant. C'était Bella qui avait suggéré les brochettes aux fruits. Habituellement, le dessert était composé de S'mores et de Marshmallow grillés. C'était Renata, la mère de Bella, qui appréciait beaucoup les fruits grillés et Bella, qui avait vu des fruits dans la cuisine d'Esmée, avait demandé si elle ne pouvait pas en faire. Esmée fut ravie d'essayer. Ça nous rappela des bons souvenirs à Jazz, Bella et moi. J'avais peur que cela ramène de la tristesse dans les yeux de ma petite cousine mais cela avait l'air de lui faire plaisir, au contraire, de partager ces histoires avec les Cullen.

Bella ne parlait pratiquement jamais des… malheurs qui lui étaient arrivés mais les événements joyeux, cela ne la dérangeait pas. Enfin, ça dépendait avec qui elle était parce que Bella n'aimait pas parler d'elle.

_- Alors ta mère était italienne._

_- Oui._

_- Es-tu allée en Italie ?_

_- Oui, j'ai d'ailleurs vécu un peu à Venise, à Florence et à Rome._

_- Je croyais que tu habitais Londres._

_- Pas jusqu'à mes neuf ans. En fait mon père travaillait pour Interpol et était envoyé pour des enquêtes au long cours dans des villes européennes. Ma maman le suivait et m'emmenait avec elle. Mon frère nous a suivi jusqu'à ses treize ans puis il a voulu devenir pensionnaire. Il était plus sédentaire que moi et tous ces déménagements ne lui plaisaient pas trop. J'ai vécu dans la plupart des capitales européennes et dans les plus grandes villes. Parfois quelques jours, d'autres quelques semaines. Rarement quelques mois._

_- Ah c'est pour ça que tu parles autant de langues._

_- Je baragouine quelques langues mais je me débrouille en français, espagnol et en allemand. L'anglais et l'italien sont quand même plus évidents. Ma mère avait fait des études pour devenir interprète mais elle n'a jamais travaillé en tant que telle. Néanmoins elle m'a appris ces langues et c'était notre jeu d'apprendre le plus de mots possible lorsque nous arrivions dans un nouveau pays._

_- Mais si tu voyageais autant comment faisais-tu pour aller à l'école ?_

_- Euh… je ne suis pas vraiment allée à l'école. Mes parents engageaient des précepteurs qui venaient me faire cours tous les matins. J'ai appris à appeler ça école mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas._

_- Je me rappelle qu'une fois tu es venue chez nous pendant un mois et tu es venue à l'école avec nous._

_- Je m'en souviens. Maman avait refusé que je sois seule nouvelle dans ma classe et je ne sais comment elle avait convaincu la directrice de me mettre dans la même classe que Jazz. Sauf que j'avais sept ans et tous les enfants onze. Ça avait été une expérience plutôt étrange._

_- Je me souviens surtout de la tête du prof d'Histoire quand tu n'arrêtais pas de l'interrompre pour lui dire qu'il s'était trompé dans une date ou pour lui poser des questions auxquelles il ne savait pas répondre._

_- Qui aurait pu croire que Bella était un élément perturbateur !!_

_- Je t'avais prévenu que je n'étais pas une bonne élève…_

_- Ah, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Tu as très bien appris avec Rosalie comment sortir d'un restaurant avec une ristourne voire un repas gratuit._

_- Tu fais ça Bella ?_

_- Uniquement avec Rose et Jazz._

_- L'élève a même dépassé le maître, tu te souviens de ce restaurant français à Chicago, Rose ?_

Si je m'en souviens, j'avais subi ma plus grande défaite là-bas et trois jours plus tard, Bella avait réussi à nous avoir apéritifs, cafés et toutes les boissons du repas gratuits. Et pourtant, nous n'étions que tous les trois la première fois et la seconde il y avait mes parents en plus.

_- Allez Bella, ça fait quatre ans, il y a prescription, tu peux nous dire ce que tu as dit à ce serveur._

_- Ce n'était pas le serveur, c'était le gérant. Je suis curieuse aussi Bella._

_- Nous aussi on veut savoir._

_- C'est juste que----_

_- Parle plus fort et articule, on n'a rien compris._

_- Ben, je lui ai fait croire que Jasper était très intéressé par lui mais qu'il n'osait pas lui adresser la parole… Quoi ? Dai ! Vous n'aviez pas remarqué qu'il était gay ? Dai, ragazzi ! Il n'a même pas louché sur Rose, cela aurait dû vous mettre la puce à l'oreille… _

La soirée se poursuivit avec d'autres échanges de souvenirs avant qu'Edward et mon frère aillent chercher leurs guitares.

Jazz fut le premier à chanter. Sa voix chaude et grave s'éleva sur la chanson de Bill Withers et de Grove Washington Jr, _ Just the Two of Us_. Les deux guitares se complétaient très bien, Edward et Jasper connaissaient bien ce titre.

I see the crystal raindrops fall  
And see the beauty of it all  
Is when the sun comes shining through  
To make those rainbows in my mind  
When I think of you some time  
And I want to spend some time with you  
Just the two of us  
We can make it if we try  
Just the two of us  
Just the two of us  
Building castles in the sky  
Just the two of us  
You and I

We look for love, no time for tears  
Wasted water's all that is  
And it don't make no flowers grow  
Good things might come to those who wait  
Not to those who wait too late  
We got to go for all we know

Just the two of us  
We can make it if we try  
Just the two of us  
Just the two of us  
Building castles in the sky  
Just the two of us  
You and I

I hear the crystal raindrops fall  
On the window down the hall  
And it becomes the morning dew  
Darling, when the morning comes  
And I see the morning sun  
I want to be the one with you

Just the two of us  
We can make it if we try  
Just the two of us  
Just the two of us  
Building big castles way on high  
Just the two of us  
You and I

Edward chanta la seconde chanson. Alice lui demanda le magnifique titre de Muse, _Unintented._ Sa voix était légèrement plus haute que celle de Jasper, une belle voix de ténor contre une voix de baryton.

You could be my unintended choice  
To live my life extended  
You could be the one I'll always love

You could be the one who listens  
To my deepest inquisitions  
You could be the one I'll always love

I'll be there as soon as I can  
But i'm busy mending broken  
Pieces of the life I had before

First there was the one who challenged  
All my dreams and all my balance  
She could never be as good as you

You could be my unintended choice  
To live my life extended  
You should be the one I'll always love

I'll be there as soon as I can  
But I'm busy mending broken  
Pieces of the life I had before

I'll be there as soon as I can  
But I'm busy mending broken  
Pieces of the life I had before  
Before you...

Emmett insista ensuite pour chanter une chanson pour laquelle Bella s'empressa de recouvrir les oreilles de sa fille. Esmée eut beau protester, il chanta ou plutôt beugla sa chanson grivoise jusqu'au bout. Et à notre plus grande surprise, ce fut Carlisle qui donna 20 dollars à son fils.

Alice, de sa petite voix flutée, chanta la version féminine d'_Ain't no Sunshine_ de Bill Withers. Edward reprit la main et chanta _Your Song_ tandis que Jasper enchaînait avec _Arde el Cielo_ du groupe mexicain Mana. Tous les deux interprétèrent à leur façon la chanson _Hips don't Lie_ de Shakira et Wyclef Jean. Puis ils s'attaquèrent à _Smooth Criminal_ de Michael Jackson puis à _Thriller_. Edward chanta _I'm Yours_ de Jason Mraz.

Jasper demanda ensuite sa guitare à Edward qui fut étonné. Encore plus quand mon frère tendit cette guitare à Bella.

_- Oh non, je ne peux pas emprunter comme ça la guitare d'Edward !_

_- Edward ?_

_- Aucun problème, au contraire ça me ferait plaisir._

Et c'est ainsi que Carlie se retrouva dans les bras d'Edward et la guitare dans ceux de Bella. Ce fut Carlie qui demanda la chanson folle à sa mère : _Crazy_ de Gnarls Barkley. Bella avait une voix plutôt grave mais toujours douce lorsqu'elle chantait. J'adorais sa voix mais elle ne chantait pas souvent, même sous la douche. Quand elle eut finit, Jasper se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura quelque chose. Puis il adressa un grand sourire à Edward. Jasper demanda ensuite à Emmett un petit rythme que mon chéri s'empressa d'imiter en claquant ses mains sur ses cuisses. Bella entonna alors la chanson _A Wish for Something More _d'Amy MacDonald.

Oh the sun is shining far too bright

For it to still be night  
Oh the air feels so cold  
So cold and old  
How can it be light  
Oh let's take a walk outside

See the world through each other's eyes  
I wish I was your only one  
I think you're beautiful but your hair is a mess

And your shoes are untied, but that's what I love best

And I, I wish I was the one  
You lonely, lonely son  
And you looked at me that way

I wish for long lingering glances  
Fairytale romances every single day  
And you look at me and say  
I'm your best friend every day

But I wish for something, wish for something more  
Oh, I love you like a friend but let's not pretend

How I wish for something, wish for something more

Oh the grass is so green  
But I can't see anything, past your eyes  
I'm fixated on your smile  
Your cherry lips make life worthwhile  
I'm thinking these things  
What I'm trying to say is

Life gets in my way  
Every single day

And I, I wish I was the one  
You lonely, lonely son  
And you looked at me that way  
I wish for long lingering glances  
Fairytale romances every single day  
And you look at me and say  
I'm your best friend every day  
But I wish for something, wish for something more  
Oh, I love you like a friend but let's not pretend

How I wish for something, wish for something more

Now the sun is fading and the rain is coming down  
And I'm looking at your face but your looking at the ground  
I see diamonds in your dreams I see pearls around your neck  
I see everything that's beautiful, everything that's beautiful  


I wish I was the one  
You lonely, lonely son  
And you looked at me that way  
I wish for long lingering glances  
Fairytale romances every single day  
And you look at me and say  
I'm your best friend every day  
But I wish for something, wish for something more  
Oh, I love you like a friend but let's not pretend  
How I wish for something, wish for something more

Bella rougit devant les compliments de l'assemblée sur sa voix.

Carlie commençait à s'endormir mais réclama une histoire avant que Bella aille la coucher. Jazz et moi reprîmes la demande en cœur, vite rejoints par Alice et Edward, sous l'œil amusé d'Esmée et Carlisle. Seul Emmett s'y opposa un peu.

_- Non, je veux pas qu'elle raconte d'histoire, après on va tous s'endormir ici et demain je vais avoir des courbatures._

_- Une histoire qui n'endort pas alors_.

De toute façon, la seule qu'il fallait endormir dormait pratiquement.

Bella prit donc son plus bel accent anglais pour nous raconter une histoire. Ce n'était pas vraiment descriptible, une histoire racontée par Bella. Elle avait le don de nous faire entrer dans son monde et de nous faire vivre les mêmes aventures que ses personnages.

Elle se lança dans l'histoire d'une sorcière amoureuse d'un vampire et d'un loup-garou et qui ne savait lequel choisir. La sorcière allait découvrir un homme nu dans la forêt et le recueillir chez elle. S'ensuivaient des tas d'aventures au bout desquelles la sorcière se rendait compte que c'était le vampire qu'elle aimait vraiment au plus profond de son âme et de son cœur. Le jeune homme retrouvé dans la forêt s'avéra être un centaure ayant perdu sa partie équine. Le loup-garou tomba fou amoureux de la sœur du centaure qui se sépara de son cheval pour l'épouser.

L'histoire avait duré plus d'une heure et demie mais malgré les craintes d'Emmett, seule Carlie s'était endormie. Tous les autres, y compris Carlisle et Esmée, étaient pendus aux lèvres de Bella.

Nous continuâmes à bavarder un moment et il était près d'une heure du matin quand nous décidâmes d'aller nous coucher. Carlie n'était plus la seule dans les bras de Morphée puisque sa mère s'était également endormie.

Jasper se chargea de prendre Carlie et laissa Bella à Edward tandis que nous aidions Emmett à ranger les coussins et autres matériels qui pouvaient craindre la rosée du matin.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Je sais la piscine c'est ultra classique, le feu de camp et la guitare aussi mais j'adore tellement le faire que je ne pouvais pas passer à côté dans ma fiction.**

**Que de fous rires me direz-vous… mais à chaque fois ça me rappelle une situation vécue et je suis morte de rire devant mon pc…**

**L'expression des coquilles St Jacques est celle de Tiftouff19, j'avais promis de lui trouver une place… j'espère que celle-ci te plait…**

***Pour le film **_**Bad Boys**_** (le premier, pas le second, hein…), c'est un autre de mes pêchers, j'avoue, j'adore ce film… que je trouve complètement stupide mais qui me fait beaucoup rire. Les citations sont des traductions personnelles des répliques originales donc pas forcément très bonnes… je me suis vite arrêtée sinon vous auriez eu le droit au film entier…**

**Si vous avez besoin des paroles ou de leurs traductions, vous pouvez toujours me les demander, je vous enverrais des liens ou la traduction que j'en ai faite… Bien entendu toutes ces chansons appartiennent à leurs auteurs et compositeurs…**

**Quelques liens :**

**- **_**Hips don't Lie **_** chantée par Mika**

**http ://www ./watch?v=BbepkINARgw**

**- **_**Crasy**_** chantée par Nelly Furtado (ce n'est pas exactement la version que je cherchais mais bon...)**

**http ://www ./watch?v=tDiNd3uhwJo**

**- **_**A Wish for Something More**_

**http**** ://www ./watch?v=v5VWbdhR9d4**

**J'avais pensé un moment écrire l'histoire racontée par Bella. Je le ferais peut-être un jour mais pas pour le moment, je n'ai pas assez de temps.**

**Suite du Week-end en famille (et oui, ce n'est pas fini) à venir.**

**A bientôt**

**Magda.**


	13. Chapter 12 Shah Mat

**Hello**

**Pfiou… je n'en suis pas encore arrivée au moment que vous attendez toutes (enfin peut-être pas toutes mais selon certaines reviews…) et ma fiction fait déjà cent vingt pages word… d'accord si on enlève tout ce que je vous blablate en début et fin de chapitre, ça fait moins mais il reste plus de cent pages… bon, parlons de ce moment que vous attendez. Ne me tuez pas tout de suite mais il n'arrive pas dans ce chapitre… et pour l'instant pas dans le suivant…**

**Merci encore et toujours pour vos reviews et mises en alerte… je n'écris pas pour ça mais qu'est-ce que ça fait plaisir… j'essaie d'en laisser depuis que je suis sur ce site mais j'avoue que quelque fois je me laisse emporter par ma lecture… d'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à me laisser les adresses ou noms de vos fictions quand vous me laissez un message…**

**Suite et fin du week-end en famille (qui à la base ne devait faire qu'un chapitre… j'espère que vous comprenez pourquoi je l'ai finalement divisé en trois…)**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**XXXXXX XXXX XXXX XXXXXX XXXX XXXX XXXXX**

_**POV Bella**_

Je sentais que j'étais en mouvement mais pourtant je ne bougeais pas. Les yeux toujours fermés, je pris une grande inspiration. Edward ? J'ouvris grand les yeux. Que faisais-je dans les bras d'Edward ? Etait-ce un rêve ?

_- Bella ? Je suis désolé, je t'ai réveillé. Tu t'es endormie au bord du feu. Je te ramène dans ta chambre. Jasper a Carlie._

_- Ok. Très bien._

Je fermai à nouveau les yeux. Apparemment cela ne le dérangeait pas de me porter. Je pouvais bien en profiter un peu. J'enfouis mon visage dans sa poitrine et posai ma main qui n'était pas coincée entre nos deux corps à la base de son cou. Je serais bien restée là d'autant qu'Edward resserra son étreinte et que je sentais son souffle dans mes cheveux.

Arrivés à ce que je pensais être l'entrée de la chambre d'amis, je décollai ma tête et soulevai légèrement mes paupières. Assez pour voir Jasper qui en sortait et qui nous souriait.

_- Carlie est couchée. Bonne nuit, Bella au Bois Dormant._

_- J'espère me réveiller avant le siècle prochain._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne te laissera pas, on t'enverra Edward._

La dernière partie de la phrase avait été prononcée si bas que je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle me fût destinée.

Edward me déposa doucement sur le lit avant de s'agenouiller pour me retirer chaussures et chaussettes. Je me glissai toute habillée sous la couette épaisse et moelleuse aux côtés de ma fille, trop fatiguée pour aller me mettre en pyjamas. A ma grande surprise, Edward se rapprocha de ma tête et tendit le bras. Il attrapa l'élastique qui maintenait mes cheveux en un chignon lâche et le retira. Il passa ensuite ses doigts dans mes cheveux afin de les démêler. Je fermai les yeux. Au bout de quelques instants, il soupira et retira sa main.

_- Merci._

_- De rien._

Il se leva.

_- Edward ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- J'ai mal là._

J'avais de nouveau rouvert les yeux et lui désignais mon front en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure par habitude. Il ria doucement avant de se pencher en avant et de déposer ses lèvres à l'endroit que je lui avais indiqué. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il affichait son sourire en coin que j'aimais tant.

_- Bonne nuit ma Bella._

_- Bonne nuit. Fais de beaux rêves._

Les miens le seront. Je me retournai et enfonçai ma tête dans l'oreiller. Sans doute moins dur, mais moins confortable qu'Edward. Je touchai mon front et me rendormis.

Je fus réveillée aux alentours de cinq heures du matin par le tonnerre qui grondait. Chouette. J'adorais les orages. Je me levai et allai à la fenêtre. Elle avait vue sur la forêt et quelques montagnes au loin. Le cœur de l'orage ne devait pas être loin car le tonnerre succédait très rapidement aux éclairs. J'avais envie de voir les éclairs sur le lac.

Je pris Carlie dans mes bras, entourée de sa couverture, en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la véranda qui faisait l'angle de la terrasse lorsqu'une silhouette qui bougea dans l'ombre me fit sursauter.

_- Je suis désolé, Bella, je ne voulais pas te faire peur._

_- Emmett ?_

_- Oui._

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure-là ?_

_- Je pourrais te retourner la question._

_- Oh l'orage m'a réveillée et je voulais le voir de plus près…_

_- Tu voulais quoi ?_

_- Oui, j'adore regarder les éclairs. Je trouve ça magnifique. Et toi ?_

_- Euh non. L'orage m'a réveillé mais…_

_- Oh… tu as peur des orages ?_

_- Je… euh… oui._

_- Ah._

Ça me faisait bizarre de penser qu'un homme comme Emmett pouvait avoir peur d'un orage.

_- Chacun ses phobies. Moi c'est le feu. Je suis incapable de mettre le feu à une allumette. De toute façon ça pourrait être dangereux car je la lâcherai aussitôt. Et je ne sais pas comment fonctionne un briquet._

_- C'est moins ridicule que d'avoir encore peur des orages à vingt cinq ans._

_- Ce n'est jamais ridicule d'avoir peur. Quelque fois il faut savoir les vaincre mais ça n'est jamais évident. Tu ne me verras jamais m'approcher plus d'un feu qu'hier soir. Mais plus petite, je serais sûrement restée au niveau de la piscine._

Tiens, j'avais trouvé plus étrange qu'Emmett ayant peur des orages. Emmett et moi en train de parler de phobies à cinq heures du matin debout au milieu du salon.

_- Hum… je vais aller dans la véranda pour pouvoir observer les éclairs sur le lac. Viens avec moi si tu veux. De toute façon tu ne risques rien. Primo, nous sommes à l'abri dans la maison. Secundo, je suis là. Et j'ai tendance à attirer les accidents alors si la foudre doit tomber sur l'un d'entre nous, ce sera sans doute sur moi. Tertio, tu crois vraiment que je mettrais Carlie en danger ?_

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, mais ne refusait pas non plus, je callai une Carlie toujours endormie sur ma hanche et lui attrapai la main. Je me dirigeai vers la véranda et il me suivit sans résistance. Je lâchai sa main pour m'installer sur l'un des confortables sofas. Emmett approcha un repose-pied pour que je puisse étendre mes jambes et me tendit une des couvertures qui étaient rangées à l'entrée de la pièce.

Un éclair s'écrasa sur la surface lisse du lac et fit sursauter Emmett. Je ris doucement avant de m'excuser et de tapoter la place à côté de moi pour qu'il s'installe.

Nous observions depuis un moment le lac quand nous entendîmes un bruit de chute suivi d'un juron dans le salon. Emmett se leva et alla voir.

_- Emmett ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais sous la véranda en pleine tempête ? Depuis quand tu… aimes les orages ?_

_- Ben… euh… en fait c'est pas si mal que ça. C'est même plutôt beau. Surtout là sur le lac. Viens avec nous avant que l'orage ne finisse._

_- Nous ?_

_- Bella, Carlie et moi._

Les deux garçons entrèrent dans la véranda.

_- Salut Bella._

_- Edward. Bien dormi ?_

_- L'orage m'a réveillé. _

_- C'est la phrase de la nuit. Tu venais admirer le spectacle ? J'ai bien peur que ce soit fini._

_- Je crois aussi mais j'ai pu profiter de la vue de ma chambre. Quoi que la vue d'ici me paraît encore plus belle._

Emmett s'allongea sur le deuxième sofa et Edward vint s'asseoir avec moi. Emmett dissertait en solo sur les orages tandis que je m'assoupissais.

_- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là les enfants ?_

La voix de Carlisle me réveilla en sursaut. Peut-être y avait-il un truc avec les hommes Cullen pour qu'ils se lèvent la nuit.

_- On admirait la foudre qui tombait sur le lac._

_- Venant d'Edward, ça ne m'étonne pas. Quand il était petit, il fallait qu'on le surveille les soirs d'orage parce qu'il sortait de la maison. Il voulait absolument toucher la foudre. Mais toi Emmett ?_

_- Bella m'a convaincu et je dois dire que c'est pas mal._

J'aimais bien voir les enfants Cullen interagir avec leurs parents. Même si ces derniers les traitaient en tant qu'adultes, j'arrivais souvent à imaginer comment cela se passait lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche de ma famille, excepté peut-être de Carlie. James et moi nous entendions bien malgré la différence d'âge mais celle-ci rendait nos rapports différents de ceux d'Edward, Alice et Emmett ou encore de Jasper et Rosalie. Renata était si farfelue, si fantasque que l'on se demandait souvent qui était la mère de l'autre. Et Charlie aurait pu être réellement anglais avec sa capacité de ne garder que pour lui ses émotions. Enfin jusqu'à un certain point. Nous ne mangions pratiquement jamais tous ensemble, Charlie partait tôt le matin, Renata rentrait tard le soir, James était en pension. Quand elle est morte, Charlie avait passé tout son temps à son travail. J'avais fini par fuir en venant à New York. Mes amis avaient constitué une nouvelle famille pour moi. Mais rien à voir avec ce qui m'attendait à mon retour ici. J'avais, les Cullens et Hales m'avaient donné, l'impression que j'étais enfin à ma place.

_- On a essayé pendant des années, qu'est-ce qui t'a convaincu ?_

_- Ben elle a emmené Carlie avec elle. S'il y avait eu du danger, elle l'aurait pas emmenée._

Carlisle rit doucement en secouant la tête.

_- Alors comme ça, Bella tu aimes les orages ?_

_- Oui. Mes parents avaient les mêmes problèmes que vous. Sauf que mon frère venait avec moi. Nous avons même réussi à aller jusqu'à un point d'impact avant que Charlie ne nous rattrape. Il était furieux. D'autant que Maman en avait une trouille bleue, bien pire qu'Emmett._

_- Nom d'un éclair au chocolat, de vrais petits démons. Quel âge vous aviez ?_

_- James treize et moi quatre ans._

_- Salut tout le monde ! Y a une réunion secrète ou quoi ?_

Ce fut Edward qui répondit.

_- Exactement Rose. Mais maintenant que tu nous as surpris, nous devons soit te tuer soit t'enrôler de force. Quelle option choisis-tu ?_

_- La troisième. Je m'engage avec joie et bonne volonté._

_**POV Alice**_

Je pensais être l'une des premières levées. Il était tout juste 7h et Jasper, le plus matinal de notre groupe, dormait encore lorsque je me levai. J'allai me laver un peu, me maquiller et m'habiller dans la salle de bain attenante à ma chambre, chaque chambre dans cette maison en était pourvue d'une, plus la petite au rez-de-chaussée pour les invités qui ne passaient pas la nuit ici. Quand je sortis de la chambre, je tombai sur Maman encore vêtue de son pyjama sur lequel elle avait revêtu un grand peignoir 100% coton de couleur bleue ciel que je lui avais offert à son anniversaire. Il était bien épais et parfait pour les températures fraîches des matinées en altitude.

_- As-tu vu ton père ? Il a disparu._

_- Non, je n'ai vu personne_.

Nous descendîmes vers la cuisine. Nos chambres se trouvaient au deuxième étage, tandis que celle d'Edward était au troisième. Celle d'Emmett était au premier avec la chambre d'amis et le bureau de mon père. Maman avait également un petit bureau à notre étage.

Le silence qui suivait la tempête régnait dans la vallée et dans la maison. Du moins c'était ce que je pensais. Quand nous arrivâmes dans la grande salle, nous entendîmes des éclats de rire venant de la véranda.

_- Maman, sœurette, bienvenue dans le nouveau salon de thé à la mode…_

_- Emmett, ne parle pas la bouche pleine._

Tout le monde ou presque était là. Papa était installé sur un fauteuil les jambes posées sur celles d'Edward. Ce dernier était installé sur un sofa à côté de Bella. Tous les deux avaient les jambes sur le repose-pied. Carlie dormait encore dans les bras de mon père. Rosalie et Emmett étaient assis sur le deuxième sofa. Emmett s'était fait un énorme sandwiche avec les restes de viande grillée d'après l'odeur. Les autres déjeunaient également. Mais ce n'étaient pas…

_- DES PANCAKES, Bella, tu as fait des pancakes !!_

Bella sursauta à mon cri et je vis que Carlie se réveillait.

_- Oups, désolée._

_- Nom d'un nectar de poire ! L'orage n'a pas réussi à la réveiller alors qu'il a bien duré quarante minutes mais toi il t'a fallu trente secondes…_

_- J'ai appris du meilleur. _L'art de réveiller les gens _par Emmett Cullen._

_- Ma sœur, je t'aime._

_- Moi aussi nounours, je t'aime._

_- Viens t'asseoir là avant qu'Edward ait mangé toutes les pancakes._

_- C'est pas ma faute s'ils sont si bons, c'est celle de Bella._

_- C'est vrai ça Bella, nom d'un nappage au chocolat, c'et quoi ton secret ?_

_- Hum… Je ne sais pas… je ne rajoute rien de particulier. C'est sans doute une question de dosage._

_- Mm mh ! C'est vrai qu'ils sont délicieux._

_- Merci Esmée. J'espère que vous m'excuserez d'avoir utiliser votre cuisine sans votre accord. Carlisle m'a dit que je pouvais._

_- Au contraire ma chérie, tu es chez toi ici autant qu'à New York. N'hésite surtout pas ! Surtout pour nous faire de telles pancakes. Il faut que tu me dises quels sont tes dosages secrets…_

_- C'est là qu'est le problème, je ne mesure aucun ingrédient. Ce n'est qu'une fois que les ingrédients sont mélangés que je sais si les pancakes vont avoir le goût voulu ou non. Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de mesurer chaque cuillère ajoutée, chaque pincée ou autre._

_-Tant pis._

_- Est-ce que quelqu'un veut aller prévenir Jasper ?_

_- On parle de moi ?_

Nous finîmes le petit déjeuner dans la véranda avant de passer au salon. Emmett se chargea de tout ranger mais il fut aidé d'Edward et de Carlie.

Jasper défia Edward dans une partie d'échecs. Mon chéri perdait toujours mais il continuait d'espérer. Je ne pouvais pas l'aider car Edward nous battait tous, y compris Papa qui nous avait appris ce jeu.

Maman et Carlie discutaient couleur de peinture pour chambres d'enfants à côté de Papa qui lisait un livre. Bella était également en pleine lecture. Je montrais à Rosalie les nouveaux modèles de la prochaine collection sur mon ordinateur. Je n'avais encore que les croquis mais comme nous devions assister au défilé le mois suivant, nous prenions un peu d'avance. J'aimais bien voir et comparer les croquis au modèle fini.

_- Petite pomme noisette, puisque tu ne fais rien, tu vas jouer avec moi. On va faire la course._

??? A qui parlait mon frère ? Quelle course ? Ah oui, les jeux vidéo. Et visiblement sa victime était Bella puisqu'il venait de lui mettre la manette dans les mains.

_- Emmett, je n'ai jamais joué à ça…_

_- Quoi ? Jamais comme dans jamais ou comme dans il y a longtemps que je ne joue plus ou comme dans je ne connais pas ce jeu ? Ou comme dans ma manette était bleue, pas noire ?_

_- Jamais comme dans jamais aucun jeu vidéo._

_- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas possible ! Nom d'un caribou fumé ! Je croyais que t'avais un frère !_

Bien, très subtile, nounours. Néanmoins cela fit rire Bella.

_- James était plutôt sports extérieurs. Il a plus cherché à m'expliquer les règles de jeu du rugby, du football soccer, du baseball, du hockey et autres. Sans trop de succès d'ailleurs._

_- Ben tu vas voir c'est facile. Voilà la touche pour accélérer, celles-là sont pour tourner. Si tu veux freiner c'est celle-ci. Bien maintenant choisis une voiture avec ces flèches-là. Laquelle veux-tu ?_

_- Hum… Celle-ci, la grise._

_- Bon choix._

Rosalie se moqua de Bella.

_- Je ne pense pas que Bella l'ait choisi exprès. Elle fait à peine la différence entre ma sublime BMW et la petite Volvo d'Edward…_

_- Hey, je t'interdis de parler de mon petit bijou comme ça._

_- En plus, je sais faire la différence, elles n'ont pas la même couleur… Et je sais ce que j'ai pris comme voiture. C'est une Aston Martin DBS._

Tout le monde stoppa son activité et regarda Bella. Enfin, nos parents uniquement intrigués par notre silence soudain.

_- Je n'y connais peut-être rien en voitures mais j'aime le cinéma et c'est la voiture de James Bond depuis que c'est Daniel Craig qui a repris le rôle… Emmett, ferme ta bouche et choisis une voiture._

_- Tu paries combien que je gagne la course ?_

_- Je parie que tu vas gagner la course._

_- Hey mais tu n'as pas le droit !_

_- Alors je ne parie rien du tout._

Sur ce, ils commencèrent leur course. Bella à vitesse d'escargot avait déjà réussi à faire tourner sa voiture trois fois autour d'elle-même, toujours sur la première ligne droite quand Emmett la doubla, ayant bouclé son premier tour. A la fin de cette première manche, Bella n'avait pas fini un tour et Emmett avait bouclé les dix.

_- Deuxième manche Bella ?_

_- Si ça t'amuse de faire des tours de piste… Allez, c'est parti._

Ce fut au tour de mon Jasper de se moquer de Bella.

_- Bella, ça ne sert à rien de te pencher, ça ne fera pas tourner plus vite. Pas plus que de lever les pieds._

_- Ha ha ha. Occupe-toi de gagner ton jeu, Jazz. Je suis un cas trop désespéré !_

Bella perdit également la seconde manche. Mais accepta une troisième pour le plus grand bonheur d'Emmett qui faisait tourner sa voiture autour de celle de Bella. Puis une quatrième. Bella réussit en tout et pour tout à faire quatre tours complets sur quarante pour Emmett. Emmett changea de jeu et mit un jeu de combat _Star Wars_. Bella devint Obi-Wan et Emmett le méchant avec la tête rouge.

C'était encore plus drôle de voir Bella jouer à ce jeu là, non seulement elle se penchait mais elle tapait comme une furie sur tous les boutons à la fois, ce qui menait la vie dure à Emmett. Sauf quand elle tapait dans le vide avec son sabre parce qu'elle avait fait une mauvaise manipulation et tournait son dos à celui d'Emmett. Enfin, leurs personnages se tournaient le dos.

_- Bella ?_

_- Oui, Jazz ?_

_- J'aurais besoin de ton aide là, je suis coincé._

_- Je suis un peu occupée._

_- S'il te plaît ? _

_- Vas-y raconte, je crois que je peux tout aussi bien taper sur ce truc sans regarder._

_- Hey un peu de pitié pour ma manette._

_- Je tape doucement… qu'est-ce qu'il te reste, Jazz ?_

Je ne fus pas la seule surprise quand Jazz se mit à réciter toutes les pièces et leurs emplacements. Bella prit quelques minutes de réflexion, continuant de taper sur sa manette.

_- Tu joues Blanc ou Noir ?_

_- Blanc._

Bella commença alors à lui dicter une série de coups sans jamais écarter ses yeux de l'écran. Excepté Emmett qui tentait de résister aux attaques furieuses et désordonnées de Bella et Jasper qui regardait le jeu d'échecs, nous regardions tous Bella. Même Edward, enfin, sauf lorsqu'il jouait.

_- Echecs et Mat. Waouh, tu es géniale Bella !_

Je sautai sur mes pieds et courus embrasser Bella. Je sautillai partout et taper des mains. C'était trop drôle !

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Alice ?_

_- Tu ne te rends pas compte ? Edward ne perd jamais et tu viens de le battre sans même avoir le plateau sous les yeux !_

_- Ah._

_- J'étais déconcentré et je jouais contre Jasper._

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Jasper lui tapa sur l'épaule.

_- Serais-tu mauvais perdant, vieux frère ?_

Edward grogna pour seule réponse. Jasper continua.

_- Mais tu peux toujours la défier, je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie de recommencer à te botter les fesses à coup de chevalier ou de tour._

_- Bella ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. _

Moi je savais.

_- Le perdant n'a qu'à inviter le gagnant au restaurant._

Edward m'adressa un grand sourire.

_- Très bonne idée. Bella ?_

_- Hum… Ok, mais c'est le gagnant qui invite._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Ben oui, tu vas vouloir jouer au gentleman et perdre pour ne pas que j'ai à payer le restaurant. Et comme je déteste que l'on dépense de l'argent pour moi, je vais vouloir perdre pour que tu n'ais pas à payer. Si le gagnant paye, on va pouvoir jouer une partie digne de ce nom !_

Pas bête, son raisonnement fit rire la pièce. Enfin, moi, tant que mon petit couple allait partager un dîner en tête à tête…

_- Ok._

Bella vint prendre la place de Jasper. Ce dernier me rejoignit et me murmura un _Bien joué_ avec un air conspirateur qui me fit rire. Nous nous réinstallâmes tous confortablement, les yeux fixés sur la partie qui allait commencer. Edward leva les yeux au ciel mais Bella ne dit rien. Edward laissa à Bella le choix.

_- Blancs ou noirs ?_

_- Noirs._

Edward entama donc avec son pion blanc. C'était fascinant à regarder. Bella ne quittait pas Edward des yeux sauf pour déplacer sa pièce. Aussitôt qu'Edward avait bougé la sienne, mouvement fruit d'une longue réflexion, elle jouait son coup suivant. Comme si elle savait déjà ce qu'Edward allait jouer. Le sourire suffisant que prenait mon frère lorsqu'il jouait habituellement n'était pas de mise et avait fait place à un air très concentré. Emmett et moi sautions presque à chaque fois que Bella lui ravissait une de ses pièces. Nos parents suivaient la partie tout aussi fascinés que nous. Carlie descendit du canapé et alla se placer sur les genoux de sa mère. Elle fixa alors Edward avec autant d'intensité que sa mère.

Nous retenions difficilement nos fous rires. Edward soupira et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

_- Comment tu veux que je joue ?_

_- C B3-C5* me parait une bonne option pour toi. Mais pour ce que j'en dis. Je ne suis que ton ennemie._

Cette fois, nous ne pûmes réprimer notre fou rire.

La partie continua... Emmett finit par se placer derrière Edward. Je ne sais pas s'il voulait déconcentrer Bella pour s'amuser ou s'il voulait sauver l'honneur de notre frère. Je crois plutôt qu'il tenait à remporter les 20 dollars qu'il avait pariés avec Jazz contre Bella. D'après ce que je pouvais en juger, Edward aurait pourtant bien eu besoin d'aide. Mais cela n'avait pas l'effet escompté. Carlie et Bella restaient concentrées et c'était Edward qui était gêné par les grimaces dans son dos.

Au bout de quarante cinq minutes, Bella se pencha à l'oreille de Carlie et celle-ci se redressa fièrement avant d'annoncer.

_- Shah Mat !_

_- Quoi ?_

Edward releva la tête et, avec stupéfaction, regarda Bella puis le jeu, puis Bella, puis le jeu… et après une dizaine d'allers-retours, Bella n'ayant toujours pas bougé, il soupira et coucha son roi.

Tout le monde hurla et applaudit. Seule Bella se contenta de rire et regarda Edward avec un air désolé. Ce dernier était plutôt ronchon. Emmett tendit un billet de 20 dollars à Jasper.

_- Je tiens à ma revanche._

_- Quand tu veux._

_- Quand il y aura moins de monde et pas de petite fille qui me regarde et me déstabilise…_

_- En attendant, Edward, tu as perdu. C'est donc Bella qui invite. Jeudi soir c'est parfait, Bella tu ne travailles pas le jeudi. S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait… _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Alice ?_

_- Tu nous laisseras Rose et moi t'aider à te coiffer et t'habiller._

_- Euh… si tu veux._

_- WWWAAAOOOUUU !!!_

_- Si tu cries comme ça jeudi, je m'enfuie en courant, et malgré mes chutes, je peux être assez rapide pour te distancer. _

_- Désolée._

C'était génial ! Je savais déjà ce que je voulais lui faire et Rose me remercia. Je m'occuperai de l'habiller et de la maquiller et Rose sera chargée de la coiffer. Mais il fallait un restaurant plutôt chic pour mettre en valeur son côté élégant.

_- Et où comptes-tu emmener mon frère ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Il faut que je réfléchisse._

_- Une pizza ou un hamburger m'ira très bien._

_- EDWARD !!_

_- Quoi Alice ?_

_- Alice a raison. M'aurais-tu emmenée dans une pizzeria ou un McDo ?_

_- Non._

_- Alors n'espère pas que je t'y emmène._

Rose énuméra sur ses doigts.

_- Bon, on peut facilement éliminer pizzeria, fast Food et autres trucs à emporter. Ah et le restaurant du Hilton aussi._

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Je demandai.

_- Le Hilton ? Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que Bella y est interdite de séjour._

Comme un seul homme, tout le monde se tourna vers Bella. Celle-ci rougit, haussa les épaules mais ne dit rien. Nous regardâmes donc tous Rosalie pour qu'elle continue.

_- Il y a quatre ans environ, nous y avons mangé avec des amis. Nous avions économisé pour nous l'offrir. Mais c'était plus pour le pari qu'autre chose._

_- Le Pari ??_

_- Je ne sais plus qui avait parié je ne sais plus quoi avec Bella qu'elle n'oserait pas danser sur Copacabana au milieu du restaurant du Hilton. Et non seulement elle l'a fait mais elle avait mis une tenue très spéciale qu'elle avait cachée sous une longue veste élégante._

_- Et c'était quoi cette tenue ? Un mini bikini rose ?_

_- Emmett !! Non, rien de tout ça. Elle avait piqué une chemise bleue turquoise à fleurs roses à un de ses copains et avait acheté un bermuda pas du tout assorti, rouge avec des oiseaux de toutes les couleurs…_

_- Il était géant ce bermuda, je suis sûre que si toutes les statues du parc en avaient de pareils, il n'y aurait plus de problème de pigeons._

_- Ah ça tu l'as dit Bells._

_- Et comment ça a fini ?_

_- Avec moi en train de courir entre les tables du restaurant pour échapper au personnel tandis que les autres morts de rire me laissaient me débrouiller… Mais je ne suis pas sûre de ne pouvoir y retourner. Je n'ai pas été attrapée, j'ai pu m'enfuir sans avoir eu à donner mon nom. Et vous êtes partis en payant en liquide. Cela dit ce n'est pas mon restaurant préféré à New York._

_- Voilà pourquoi je vous disais de ne pas parier avec Bella, cela pouvait aller très loin…_

_- Oh ça va, ce n'était méchant pour personne et les clients, à part deux ou trois grand-mères indignées, ont bien ri aussi. Mais c'est vrai que je ne me souviens plus ce que j'ai gagné avec ce pari… Oh si !! Ça valait le coup de me ridiculiser…_

_- C'était quoi ?_

_- C'était... c'est toujours d'ailleurs pas très racontable. Je crois que cela incluait une petite promenade en string à travers l'école pour les garçons qui avaient parié avec moi._

_- Machiavélique._

_- Je ne parie que quand je suis sûre de gagner ou que le gage ne me dérange pas trop…_

_**POV Emmett**_

Voir la tête de mon frère après sa défaite valait bien plus que les 20 dollars que j'avais dû donner à Jasper. Il était si arrogant quand il jouait à ce jeu que j'en aurais embrassé Bella d'avoir remporté la partie. J'avais tout de même tenté de la déconcentrer pour sauver mon petit billet mais ma tentative avait échoué.

Bella n'en finissait pas de me surprendre. La timidité ne sert-elle pas les plus grands acteurs ? J'aurais donné cher pour la voir danser au Hilton. Ça valait bien quelques billets de 20 dollars. Maintenant que je savais que Bells appréciait autant les paris que Jazz ou Ed, j'avais plein de projets. Je commençai à mijoter des plans tandis que tous allaient se laver les mains pendant que je mettais le couvert.

Maman s'apprêtait à appeler à table quand la sonnette retentit.

_- Emmett, mon chéri, peux-tu aller ouvrir, s'il te plait ?_

_- Yep, Mom._

C'était la surprise du jour.

_- Chef McAlistair ! Quel plaisir de vous voir !_

_- Tu me pardonneras si le plaisir n'est pas partagé, Emmett Cullen._

_- Allez, Tom, vous savez qu'au fond de vous, vous m'aimez !_

_- Ouais, ben ça doit être trop profond pour que je m'en rende compte. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il y ait de la vie à cette profondeur._

_- Hey Chef, je vous jure que mon frère est innocent !_

_- Le diable ne se promène jamais seul. Hey Alice, comment vas-tu ?_

_- Très bien…_

_- Pourquoi elle a le droit à un comment vas-tu et pas moi ?_

_- Bonjour Tom, Emmett, veux-tu le laisser rentrer, s'il te plait ?_

_- Bonjour Carlisle. Alors vous voici de retour aux Etats-Unis ?_

Papa entraina le shérif de West Hurley avec lui.

Mon petit frère descendait les escaliers avec Carlie dans les bras. Le shérif s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et les regarda, étonné.

_- Edward, garnement, aurais-tu quelque chose à avouer ?_

_- Mes parents gardaient cette pauvre enfant enfermée dans la maison et vous n'avez rien vu ? Chef McAlistair, je vous présente Carlie Swan. Carlie voici le Chef McAlistair, shérif de cette ville._

_- Enchantée, jolie demoiselle._

_- Vous êtes venu pour emmener Emmett en prison ? Parce qu'il a pas fait exprès pour l'œil de Maman. Et elle a dit que c'était pas grave._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, petit Donuts, la prison de cette ville n'a jamais réussi à me garder longtemps !_

_- Un jour je découvrirai comment vous faites ! Vous avez de la chance que le conseil de la ville n'ait jamais eu assez d'argent pour équiper mes bureaux de caméras…_

Je fis un clin d'œil à mon petit frère. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel. Il faudrait que je raconte à Bella comment ce dernier avait piqué le trousseau de clefs du shérif pour en faire des doubles… La jeune femme descendait justement les escaliers à la suite de ma Rose.

_- Mais combien de jeunes demoiselles gardez-vous enfermées ici ?_

_- Tom, tu te souviens de Rosalie, l'amie d'Emmett ?_

_- Bien sûr. Heureux de te revoir._

_- Et voici Bella, sa cousine et la mère de Carlie._

Si Tom fut étonné, il ne le montra pas et salua les deux femmes avant d'aller faire la bise à Maman.

Le déjeuner fut à nouveau l'occasion de raconter à Jasper, Rose, Carlie et Bella nos souvenirs d'enfance ici à West Hurley. Tom raconta la fois où Alice avait décidé de refaire la décoration de son bureau. J'avais dû argumenter longuement pour lui montrer que non le rose n'avait pas sa place dans le bureau d'un shérif mais que mettre son lieu de travail aux couleurs de son équipe de hockey préférée était une bonne idée. Le bureau avait donc pris les couleurs bleue et rouge des New York Rangers. Nous nous étions planqués dans les buissons sous la fenêtre pour observer sa réaction. Bien sûr, Tom était venu directement à la maison pour demander des explications.

_- Il y avait toujours un des enfants Cullen impliqué quand il se passait quelque chose comme ça. Enfin, Alice ou Emmett. Edward, je n'ai jamais vraiment su. Peut-être n'était-il pas loin quand son frère et sa sœur faisaient des conneries._

_- J'ai toujours été sage comme une image._

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Jasper se tourna vers Bella et fit un grand sourire.

_- ça me rappelle quelqu'un. Pas vue, pas prise donc innocente. _

_- Hum… je crois que tu n'es pas mauvais à ce jeu-là, Jazz._

_- Mais tu nous bats tous._

_- Te serais-tu déjà retrouvée au commissariat, Bella ?_

Elle eut un petit sourire que je commençais à bien connaître quand elle me répondit.

_- Mon père travaillait dans un commissariat, j'allai lui rendre visite._

L'après-midi passa en un éclair et il fut bientôt l'heure de rentrer à New York. Je décidai de monter dans la Volvo avec Edward, Carlie et Bella.

_- Je ne vais pas laisser mon petit frère préféré avec celle qui l'a vaincu aux échecs._

_- Je suis ton seul frère._

_- Heureusement. Et puis, s'ils veulent faire des choses pas catholiques, je pourrais toujours rester à surveiller Carlie en attendant._

_- EMMETT !!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Je fais une petite fixation sur les pancakes je crois, il est temps que j'en refasse… Je cuisine toujours au pif et même quand j'utilise une recette, je ne la suis jamais jusqu'au bout… le résultat n'est pas toujours génial mais bon, quelques fois, y a de bonnes surprises…**

*** Le cavalier qui est en B3 passe en C5…**

**Je savais (ça fait trois ans que je n'ai pas joué) très bien jouer aux échecs. Pour jouer sans regarder et rapidement, ce n'est pas difficile. Pour le premier point, vive la vision périphérique, bon, ça peut faire loucher… pour le second, aux échecs, il ya des coups classiques d'attaque et au bout d'un moment, ce n'est pas difficile de repérer des suites de coups et de les anticiper. Après, quand il ne reste que peu de pièces, l'adversaire n'a pas trop de choix… **

**Par contre les jeux vidéo sont pour moi un complet mystère… **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. A bientôt. **

**Magda**


	14. Chapter 13 En attendant

**Hello !**

**Je suis désolée si je n'ai pas posté plus tôt mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire en ce moment… j'essaierai de me rattraper dans les semaines à venir. Je suis également désolée de ne pas être allée jusqu'au dîner mais je manque vraiment de temps… normalement ça devait faire partie de ce chapitre qui du coup se retrouve être un chapitre plutôt de transition…**

**Merci pour tous vos encouragements !! : ))**

**Je constate que je ne suis pas la seule à « vivre » les jeux vidéo avec tout mon corps… mdr**

**Bonne lecture…**

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

_**POV Edward**_

_- Bonjour Madame, je suis à la recherche d'Isabella Swan._

Nous étions lundi et midi venait de sonner. Je tenais Carlie par la main et après l'avoir emmenée se promener dans le parc, j'avais trouvé que déjeuner avec sa mère ferait plaisir à la fillette. L'université se trouvait à une demi-heure de l'appartement et Bella ne pouvait donc pas rentrer tous les midis.

D'accord, c'était parfaitement égoïste et c'était plutôt moi qui ne voulait pas attendre jusqu'au soir pour revoir Bella. A cause d'Emmett, je n'avais pas pu en profiter autant que je l'aurais voulu hier dans la voiture, même s'il l'avait laissée monter à l'avant. Mais quand Bella avait continué son petit cours sur Alexandre le Grand, je n'en avais plus voulu à mon grand frère. C'était trop drôle de le voir poser des questions comme un élève à un prof. Je me serais presque attendu à ce qu'il lève la main, le doigt pointé.

La femme à qui j'avais demandé de l'aide était installée à un bureau envahi de fiches et autres paperasses en tout genre. Elle n'avait pas encore relevé la tête quand elle commença à répondre.

_- Isabella est en pause mais je peux peut-être… v-vous aider ?_

Oh non, pas encore.

C'était la quatrième personne à qui je m'adressais. Les deux premières, des étudiantes sans doute, m'avaient donné du _On sait pas qui c'est mais on peut sans doute vous offrir mieux_ en battant des cils comme si elles avaient quelque chose dans l'œil. Dans quelle époque vivions-nous, aucune décence. Surtout en la présence d'une enfant. La troisième personne était un homme d'environ mon âge qui visiblement connaissait Bella puisqu'il me toisa de la tête aux pieds avec un air de mépris et qui m'avait indiqué la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant moi.

Je me rendis compte que la femme me regardait non pas avec des yeux de… convoitise, mais avec l'air de quelqu'un qui vous a reconnu mais ne sait plus qui vous êtes.

_- Ne seriez-vous pas Edward ?_

Comment… ? Avant que je ne puisse exprimer ma surprise à voix haute, Carlie, que la femme ne pouvait pas avoir vue jusque là puisqu'elle était cachée par son écran d'ordinateur, se décala et sourit.

_- Bonjour Angéla. On cherche Maman pour manger avec elle._

_- Oh bonjour Carlie. Donc vous êtes bien Edward._

Bella aurait-elle parlé de moi ? Cette idée me plaisait bien.

_- Je suis bien Edward. Seriez-vous la terrible Mme Weber Cheney, patronne de Bella ? _

Ma remarque fit sourire la bibliothécaire en chef. Nous échangeâmes une poignée de main.

_- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance._

_- Moi de même. Bella est partie il y a quinze minutes. Vous la trouverez en tournant à droite en sortant du bâtiment, puis vous prenez le deuxième chemin à gauche qui traverse la pelouse. Il y a un peu plus loin une table où elle déjeune habituellement. Si elle n'est pas là, vous pourrez peut-être la trouver en train de courir au stade de l'université. Vous savez où il est ?_

Je savais où était le stade mais je ne savais pas que Bella courait.

_- Oui, Madame. Merci._

_- Je vous en prie. Et à l'avenir, appelez-moi Angéla. _

_- A bientôt, Angéla._

_- A bientôt Edward. Dites à Bella de prendre tout son temps, je ne l'attends pas avant deux bonnes heures. Le temps que je trie tout ça avant qu'elle ne m'aide à les ranger. Au revoir Carlie._

_- Au revoir._

Angéla avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres quand elle se replongea dans ses papiers.

Je suivis ses indications. Quelques étudiants étaient allongés dans l'herbe, ou bien assis sur des tables, pieds sur les bancs, mais pas de traces de Bella. Je finis par reconnaître ses longs cheveux qui brillaient au soleil. Mon ange était allongée dans l'herbe, sur sa veste, seule, un sandwich dans une main et son livre dans l'autre. Elle portait son habituel jean, une chemise blanche ajustée à ses courbes parfaites et avait retiré ses chaussures. Absorbée par sa lecture, elle avait complètement délaissé son déjeuner. Tant mieux pour moi.

Carlie avait également reconnu sa mère et courut vers elle en criant. Bella sursauta et se retourna. Son visage s'illumina alors que Carlie se jetait sur elle. Elle se redressa et se tourna vers moi pour m'adresser le plus beau sourire du monde.

_- Salut les vacanciers ! Que me vaut l'honneur d'une telle visite ?_

_- Je venais inscrire Carlie à l'université et nous nous sommes dit que nous pourrions en profiter pour déjeuner avec toi._

_- Et dire qu'hier encore ma petite puce mettait des couches…_

Je déposai mon panier sur l'herbe et pris le sandwich à peine entamé de Bella.

_- Pas de ça aujourd'hui._

Sous son regard surpris, je sortis une nappe, des sets de table, des assiettes, des verres, des couverts et des serviettes en papier. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et commençai à sortir notre repas.

_- Salades fraicheur, poulet rôti encore chaud. Tu aimes les noix ?_

_- Oui. Tu t'es mis à la cuisine ?_

_- J'y ai passé la matinée._

_- On est allé au magasin et Edward a demandé au monsieur s'il pouvait mettre le poulet et la salade dans ses boîtes._

_- Trahi par ma propre complice, quelle honte !_

J'attrapai la petite fille et la chatouillai pour me venger. Carlie gigotait dans tous les sens et rigolait, sous le regard amusé de sa mère.

La bonne humeur était partie prenante du déjeuner. Le repas avalé, nous restâmes assis sur la couverture à discuter. Carlie racontait à sa mère sa rencontre avec un chien _trop moche mais trop gentil_ avec lequel elle avait joué ce matin pendant notre promenade. J'avais oublié de reprendre le bob de Carlie et Bella lui protégea la tête d'une sorte de bandana confectionné avec une serviette, assortie à ses lunettes de soleil en forme de cœur offertes par Rosalie. Alice aurait approuvé à cent pour cent le look de la petite fille.

Je les regardais parler toutes les deux quand un mouvement coloré attira mon regard. Je tournai ma tête vers l'objet en question. Mal m'en prit puisqu'un ballon vint me cogner durement le visage, et plus particulièrement le nez. Je portai tout de suite les mains à ma face. Ouch, ça faisait mal !

_**POV Bella**_

Après ce week-end riche en émotions chez les Cullen, le syndrome du lundi matin m'avait ramenée sur terre. Tyler Crowley n'arrangeait pas les choses. Depuis qu'il avait failli m'écraser avec son scooter, l'un des deux seuls membres masculins de notre équipe n'arrêtait pas de me tourner autour et je trouvais cela insupportable. Le deuxième aussi apparemment. Que fallait-il dire à un homme pour qu'il vous lâche ? Visiblement _Non_ et _Je ne suis pas intéressée _ne suffisaient pas. Vivement que l'attrait de la nouveauté ait disparu.

Ce matin, j'avais dû prendre sur moi pour ne pas m'énerver et lui mettre un coup de genou dans ses parties intimes. Heureusement, Angéla m'avait sauvé la mise en l'envoyant travailler le plus loin possible de moi et lorsqu'il avait été l'heure pour moi d'aller manger, j'avais réussi à le semer en utilisant la seconde sortie des toilettes.

Je m'étais réfugiée à ma place habituelle dans les jardins de l'université. Les scooters y étaient interdits et comme Tyler ne faisait pas dix mètres sans le sien, j'étais sûre d'y être à peu près tranquille. J'avais emmené avec moi _Der Vorliser_ de Bernhard Schlink, ce livre qui avait été adapté au cinéma cette année sous son nom anglais _The Reader _et qui avait valu à l'interprète féminine un oscar. J'avais lu la version anglaise mais j'essayais cette fois-ci la version originale. Mon allemand n'était pas aussi bon que mon français ou mon espagnol mais je plongeai néanmoins avec facilité dans l'univers si troublant de ce roman.

Des cris familiers me tirèrent de ma lecture. Carlie ? Je me redressai pour accueillir la petite tornade qui se jeta sur moi. C'était une très bonne surprise que m'avait faite Edward. Le déjeuner bien que non préparé par ce dernier était délicieux et surtout infiniment meilleur et plus agréable qu'un sandwich mangé toute seule.

Carlie me racontait ce que Santiago, le chien _trop moche mais trop gentil, _savait faire.

J'avais eu très peur pour Carlie quand Charlie était mort. Il restait l'un des seuls liens avec son père, et surtout le seul à parler de mon frère. Je ne pouvais pas lui parler vraiment de James, ni de Victoria, c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Depuis la mort de Charlie, c'était pire.

J'avais pensé être égoïste d'arracher Carlie à Londres où elle avait toujours vécu, mais la petite m'avait montré que ça avait été une bonne décision.

Je regardais mon amour de fille quand le ballon des gars qui jouaient non loin de nous vint s'écraser sur le visage d'Edward. Je me levai aussitôt et me penchai vers lui. Ce n'était pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eu car, lorsqu'il écarta les mains de son nez, je vis que ce dernier saignait. Carlie l'avait vu aussi puisqu'elle s'écria.

_- Dieu du ciel, ça dégouline ! Maman cache tes yeux !_

Trop tard. L'odeur du sang encore plus que sa vue me frappa de plein fouet. Je m'écartai précipitamment mais pas assez. La tête commença à me tourner, mon cœur s'affola et ma respiration devint saccadée. J'étais déjà évanouie quand je m'écroulai.

…

_- Bella ? Bella ?_

_- Maman ? Edward, il faut que tu enlèves le sang qu'il y a sur ton visage. Sinon elle va retomber dans les pommes. Maman ?_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle va bien ? _

_- On est désolés, le ballon nous a échappé._

Autant je connaissais par cœur les deux voix les plus proches de moi, je n'avais aucune idée de qui étaient derrière les autres voix. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Ah oui. Sang.

On m'avait allongée plus confortablement. J'avais quelque chose sous ma tête et mes pieds étaient surélevés. Des voix continuaient à s'élever autour de moi. Bon sang (c'était le cas de le dire), j'étais au cœur de l'attention de tout le monde. Quelle honte ! Peut-être que si j'attendais suffisamment longtemps, les gens finiraient par partir.

Sang. Renata. Sang. Charlie. Sang. Edward. OH MON DIEU, EDWARD EN SANG !!

J'ouvris les yeux et me redressai brusquement. Un poil trop. Eblouie par le soleil, je mis mon bras devant mes yeux. Carlie se jeta dans mes bras.

_- Heureusement que tu voulais pas être docteur Maman…_

Edward, l'air inquiet, était à genoux à côté de moi et me caressait les cheveux. Je levai ma main libre vers son visage.

_- Edward ? Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? Tu es blessé ? C'est ton nez ? Ton nez, il est cassé ? Ça fait mal ? Je peux faire quelque chose ?_

Le regard inquiet d'Edward laissa place à un sourire un peu exaspéré. Il secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

_- Je n'ai rien. Juste le choc. Comment vas-tu, Toi ? Tu nous as fait une sacrée frayeur ! Enfin surtout à moi, Carlie a dit que ça t'arrivait tout le temps quand tu voyais du sang. Pourtant tu ne t'évanouis pas devant la télévision…_

_- C'est l'odeur plus que la vue qui… m'indispose._

_- Mais ça ne sent rien le sang… à moins que tu ne sois un peu vampire ou requin sur les bords !_

_- Dracula ou Bruce, tu parles d'un choix !_

_- Si tu as la force de plaisanter, je suppose que tu n'es pas trop amochée…_

Et il me fit ce sourire en coin que j'aimais tant. Un raclement de gorge me rappela que nous n'étions pas seuls tous les trois.

_- Je suis désolé, je… nous n'aurions pas dû jouer aussi près de vous._

_- Bella ? Tu vas bien, tu as besoin que j'appelle une ambulance._

Oh non pas lui.

Je fermai les yeux et grimaçai pour ne pas voir le deuxième membre masculin de notre équipe, Eric Yorkie. Je rouvris mes yeux et les roulais à l'attention d'Edward. Il comprit aussitôt puisqu'il prit la parole.

_- Elle va bien. Elle a juste besoin d'un peu de calme, pourquoi ne continueriez-vous pas votre partie de foot un peu plus loin ?_

A mon grand soulagement, ils partirent. A mon grand désespoir, Yorkie resta.

_- Nous devrions quand même appeler un médecin. Je vais la porter jusqu'au poste infirmier._

_- Elle n'a pas besoin qu'on l'amène là-bas et je suis médecin. Est-ce que vous pourriez nous laisser ? Elle a juste besoin d'être un peu tranquille._

La voix d'Edward fut froide et sans appel. Mais ce fut efficace et nous nous retrouvâmes enfin seuls.

_- Bella ou comment gâcher un parfait déjeuner._

_- Arrête de t'en vouloir. Ça fait partie de ton charme._

Il me sourit à nouveau de son magnifique sourire en coin.

_- Et puis, si je n'avais pas été aussi distrait, j'aurais pu voir le ballon et éviter tout cela._

Mes deux heures de pause passèrent rapidement en si bonne compagnie. Edward et Carlie me raccompagnèrent jusqu'à la bibliothèque avant de partir faire un tour au Metropolitan Museum of Art où ils retrouveraient Jasper et Rosalie. Je les enviai d'aller dans l'un de mes endroits préférés au monde mais j'avais du travail et j'étais tout de même contente que Carlie y aille. Je me fis la promesse d'y aller bientôt, cela faisait si longtemps.

Avant qu'ils ne partent, après qu'Edward m'ait embrassée sur la joue, j'attrapai son menton pour faire descendre sa tête et, me hissant sur mes pointes de pied, je déposai un baiser sur son nez. Il me regarda, l'air surpris. Je lui souris, rougissante.

_- Un bisou magique. Il parait que ça marche bien. C'est un médecin qui me l'a dit._

Son sourire fut éblouissant. J'entendais encore son rire en me dirigeant vers mon lieu de travail.

Le jour de notre « rendez-vous » comme l'appelait Alice arriva vite. La veille au soir, j'étais rentrée de l'université pour trouver Carlie et Edward au piano. Carlie avait même appris quelques notes. Je m'étais assise sur le lit pour les écouter. Cela ne gênant pas Edward, j'avais installé ses oreillers et m'étais adossée à sa tête de lit. Les yeux fermés, je m'étais laissée emportée par le magnifique son de ce piano, qui mettait à son avantage le talent de son pianiste.

Ce n'était pas la première fois, loin de là, que je venais ainsi écouter Edward jouer mais ce soir-là, j'avais eu envie de jouer à nouveau. Cela me titillait les doigts de les imaginer posés sur les touches noires et blanches de mon instrument préféré. Le fait d'avoir rejoué un peu de guitare était-il à l'origine de cette envie ? Je ne savais pas. Mais je ne me sentais néanmoins pas prête à le faire.

_**POV Edward**_

Aujourd'hui était le grand jour. Je me sentais légèrement fébrile à l'idée de manger en tête à tête avec Bella ce soir. Je n'avais d'ailleurs pas très bien dormi, me retournant sans cesse à l'idée que pour Bella, il ne s'agissait que d'un pari. Seulement n'avait-elle pas dit à Emmett qu'elle ne pariait que si le gage ne la dérangeait pas trop ? Mouais, je n'étais pas beaucoup plus rassuré de savoir qu'un repas avec moi ne la _dérangeait pas trop_.

J'avais énormément besoin de notre séance de footing hebdomadaire. J'étais allé courir mardi mais là, avec les gars, cela serait sans doute plus efficace pour me changer les idées. Jasper ne se permettait pas trop de remarques, essayant autant que possible de ne pas attirer l'attention d'Emmett sur Bella et moi. Je ne pouvais que lui en être reconnaissant. Déjà que depuis l'épisode du pari, il jasait beaucoup, s'il apprenait mes sentiments à l'encontre de la jeune femme, je ne pourrais plus dormir.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Bella.

Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain, vers 7h30, je fus très surpris de tomber sur elle. Bella était appuyée sur le mur face à moi. J'eus peur qu'elle ait décidé d'annuler le dîner.

_- Edward ! Euh d'abord bonjour._

_- Bonjour, qu'est-ce qui t'as fait tomber du lit ?_

_- Je me demandais si vous accepteriez que je vienne courir avec vous ce matin ?_

_- Oh. Bien sûr, pas de problème. Je ne savais pas que tu courais ?_

Quel menteur ! Mais bon nous n'en avions pas parlé et je ne pense pas qu'Angéla ait vendu la mèche. Bella me sourit.

_- Si, habituellement je cours les lundi et vendredi midi parce que ce sont les jours où j'ai du temps pour manger mais lundi j'ai été prise par autre chose... Alors si je veux maintenir mon rythme d'entrainement, il faut que j'aille courir avant demain._

_- Et tu voudrais éviter Alice._

Elle éclata de rire avant de reprendre un air sérieux.

_- Oh que oui. Je suis démasquée… Hier soir elle n'a pas arrêté de parler de ce qu'elle me ferait subir aujourd'hui. Et elle est venue me réveiller ce matin prétextant avoir entendu des cris provenant de chez Carlie. Or quand je suis allée voir, Carlie dormait comme une bienheureuse. Et quand je suis retournée dans ma chambre, ta sœur m'a fait sa petite moue. Tu comprends, elle avait dû se tromper et confondre les cris du chat du voisin avec ceux de ma fille._

Cela me faisait rire et ne me surprenait pas du tout du diablotin excité…

- A_lors si les festivités pouvaient commencer un peu plus tard…_

_- Je serais ravi de te tirer des pattes de mon lutin de sœur et je suis sûr qu'Emmett et Jasp' le seront tout autant. Je ne savais pas que le voisin avait un chat…_

Elle me tapa dans l'épaule mais ne se départit pas de son beau sourire.

Nous nous retrouvâmes en tenue quelques minutes après. Bella était magnifique avec son pantacourt de sport noir, son polo mauve à liseré blanc portant le numéro 5 dans le dos. Elle avait enroulé son sweat-shirt gris à capuche aux couleurs de l'université de Londres autour de ses hanches. Jasper était habillé à peu près de la même façon sauf que son polo était bleu ciel et que je le trouvais beaucoup moins attirant que Bella ! Emmett avait un short rouge et un tee-shirt blanc dans le dos duquel était écrit _Coach Cullen, 't'es le meilleur_. Il l'avait reçu des gamins du centre l'année dernière mais Jazz et moi n'arrêtions pas de le chambrer en lui disant qu'il avait dû se le commander tout seul.

Suite à un pari avec Emmett, je portais la tenue officielle des _All Blacks_. J'avais eu la chance de ne pas me trouver avec la tenue d'un des clubs préférés de football américain de mon frère. J'aurais eu l'air ridicule. J'avais d'ailleurs réussi à faire oublier à ce dernier de compléter ma tenue avec des chaussettes montant jusqu'au genou. Je m'attendais néanmoins à devoir faire le haka. Heureusement la présence de Bella avec nous sembla assez occuper l'esprit d'Emmett pour qu'il m'oublie. Celle-ci me regarda bizarrement. _Pari_ lui soufflais-je, elle acquiesça en souriant.

_- Merci. Je vais essayer de ne pas trop vous ralentir. Sinon vous n'aurez qu'à m'abandonner en route._

Pas trop la ralentir, pas trop la ralentir… j'avais plutôt l'impression que c'était nous qui la ralentissions ! Bella était déjà presque tombée dix fois depuis que nous avions commencé à courir mais elle maintenait le rythme sans efforts apparents. Emmett, pourtant le seul véritable sportif de nous trois, était bien plus essoufflé que d'habitude, sûrement parce qu'il parlait deux fois plus, se moquant de chacune des fois où Bella trébuchait. Il riait tellement qu'elle avait tenu sa revanche quand il s'était pris les pieds sur je ne sais pas quoi d'ailleurs et était tombé. Jasper riait tellement qu'il avait dû s'allonger dans l'herbe. J'avais bien du mal à reprendre mon souffle. Pas embarrassé pour deux sous, mon grand frère riait aussi.

Après avoir retrouvé notre presque calme, nous continuâmes notre chemin. Arrivés à environ deux cent mètres du marchand de glace, Emmett sprinta en criant.

_- Le dernier arrivé paye les glaces !!_

Sachant que Bella n'avait pas d'argent sur elle et que Jasper avait payé la semaine précédente, je m'élançai à la poursuite de mon frère et le dépassai rapidement. Bella et Jasper nous rejoignirent tranquillement. Emmett et moi nous battions gentiment. Bella prit la parole.

_- Qu'est-ce que nous allons bien pouvoir faire d'eux…_

_- Là ma Bells, je t'avoue que j'ai abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée d'aboutir à quelque chose avec eux. Qui paye les glaces ?_

_- Emmett !_

_- Pourquoi, je suis arrivé deuxième : ce sont eux les derniers…_

_- Arrête de râler. Je voudrais une triple boule chocolat. Et vous ?_

_- Alors c'est comme ça que vous faites du sport les garçons… je devrais venir plus souvent avec vous !_

_- Quand tu veux petite mirabelle. Alors que veux-tu comme parfum ?_

_- Je préfèrerais un thé glacé, sinon je n'aurais plus faim ce midi. Jazz, tu vas vraiment prendre tout ça ?_

Son cousin était en train de commander une quantité impressionnante de glace. Jasper eut un sourire machiavélique en regardant Emmett.

_- Oh oui. Emmett me doit quelques glaces._

Il s'adressa ensuite au marchand.

_- Est-ce que vous pourriez me garder ces glaces pour les mois à venir ? Je vais prendre uniquement une triple boule pèche, cassis et fruit de la passion pour aujourd'hui._

Nous nous installâmes autour d'une table pour savourer nos glaces et Bella sa boisson avant de finir notre course. Après une bonne douche, nous montâmes au dernier étage de l'immeuble pour aller manger chez nos parents. C'était une habitude hebdomadaire de manger tous ensemble le jeudi midi. Bella admirait la vue que possédait cet appartement qui ressemblait beaucoup au nôtre. Maman était ravie de nous revoir tous.

Le fait de déjeuner tous ensemble m'aida à garder mon calme et à ne pas sauter au plafond en pensant à ce soir. Finalement, peut-être étais-je bien le frère d'Emmett et Alice. Jasper sembla remarquer mon trouble et se pencha pour murmurer à mon oreille.

_- Du calme, elle n'a jamais mangé personne. _

_- Je sais bien. J'ai juste peur qu'elle n'apprécie pas ma compagnie…_

_- Edward, arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien. Autour du lac, vous avez parlé tous les deux pendant près d'une heure sans vous entretuer. Et puis vous étiez seuls dans la voiture… tututt, Carlie ne compte pas, je sais quel effet la voiture a sur elle. Et il y a eu la nuit de jeudi dernier… d'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien avoir les détails… oublie, je crois qu'Alice déteint sur moi._

_- Je… je l'ai trouvé dans le salon en train de danser, on a regardé un film et on s'est endormi ensemble sur le canapé._

J'avais prononcé la fin de la phrase de manière presque inaudible. De toute façon, Jasper répliquait déjà au début.

_- Oh… un cauchemar, c'est ça ?_

J'acquiesçai discrètement, notre conversation n'ayant pas attiré encore les autres qui écoutaient attentivement Papa raconter une anecdote concernant Emmett. Ce dernier commentant à Bella la situation de son point de vue.

_- Elle fait ça depuis des années. C'est sa séance chez le psy à elle… Attends tu as dit quoi après ?_

_- J'ai rien dit._

_- Tu as dormi avec elle ?_

Sa voix n'avait pas augmenté en volume mais avait pris des sons aigus inhabituels. Effectivement, Alice devait déteindre sur lui. Mais pour éviter que notre attitude ne finisse par attirer les regards, Jasper me souffla un_ On en reparle quand on sera seuls._ Et nous recentrâmes notre attention sur la conversation. C'était Maman qui se moquait d'Emmett maintenant.

_- Tu sais Bella, j'aime mon fils, mais il est comme ça depuis qu'il est tombé de son vélo quand il était petit. Je crois que plus rien n'a été normal depuis._

Le reste du déjeuner se déroula sur le même ton. Quand il fut fini, nous nous installâmes dans le salon. J'étais assis entre ma mère sur les genoux de laquelle se trouvait Carlie et Bella. Emmett et Papa avaient pris les fauteuils tandis que Rosalie, Jasper et Alice partageaient le deuxième canapé. La conversation continua autour du voyage de Papa et Maman cette fois, sur tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu nous dire le week-end passé. Maman avait fait développer des photos et les albums passaient de mains en mains. A notre grand soulagement, ils ne nous parlèrent que de la partie tourisme.

Alice se leva d'un coup et se mit à sautiller en frappant des mains.

Bella sursauta.

Jasper se leva et vint prendre Bella dans ses bras sous les regards étonnés de tous.

_- Bella, tu nous manqueras._

Emmett rentra aussitôt dans le jeu de mon meilleur ami. Il vint se joindre au câlin.

_- Ravi de t'avoir connue._

_- Je garderais dans mes pensées le souvenir de ton charmant sourire._

Tout le monde riait doucement y compris Rose et Alice qui affichaient avec difficulté un faux air vexé.

_- Tu resteras dans mon cœur à tout jamais._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Carlie, elle sera bien avec nous._

Emmett m'attrapa et je me joignis au câlin collectif également. Bella se contentait de rouler les yeux en rougissant. Carlie ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait alors Bella la prit dans ses bras une fois que nous l'eûmes lâchée.

_- Pourquoi ils ont dit ça._

_- C'est une blague._

_- J'ai pas compris._

_- Il ne l'ont pas bien dite._

Merci Alice.

_- Bon les gars, avant que vous ne disiez trop de bêtises, on va emmener Bella, elle a un dîner ce soir._

_- Quoi tout de suite ? Il est 15h. J'ai réservé à 20h, on a encore beaucoup de temps._

_- Il nous reste moins de cinq heures !!! Bella ramène ton joli petit cul en bas !!!_

_- Alice ! _

_- Ben quoi elles sont jolies ses fesses…_

Là, je n'allais pas la contredire.

_**POV Bella**_

_- … Mais le bleu est une couleur magnifique, c'est la couleur du ciel, du rêve ! C'est aussi la couleur de l'eau, si nécessaire à notre survie…_

Il en faut peu pour être heureux  
Vraiment très peu pour être heureux  
Il faut se satisfaire du nécessaire  
Un peu d'eau fraîche et de verdure  
Que nous prodigue la nature  
Quelques rayons de miel et de soleil.

_- … bien sûr avec la couleur de tes yeux, un ton prune ou mauve est ce qu'il ya de plus classique, utiliser la couleur complémentaire…_

Look for the bare necessities

The simple bare necessities

Forget about your worries and your strife

I mean the bare necessities

Old Mother Nature's recipes

That brings the bare necessities of life

_- … un vert un peu pomme irait sans doute aussi… et permettrait d'atténuer l'effet de tes rougissements…_

Ti bastan poche briciole  
Lo stretto indispensabile  
E i tuoi malanni puoi dimenticar  
In fondo basta il minimo  
Sapessi quanto è facile  
Trovar quel pò che occorre per campar!

_- … un noir ou un brun foncé mettront en valeur le contraste entre la couleur de ton iris et le blanc de l'œil…_

Busca lo más vital, nomás  
Lo que necesitas nomás,  
Y olvídate de la preocupación  
Tan solo, lo muy esencial  
Para vivir sin batallar  
Y la naturaleza te lo da

_- … mais ces couleurs foncées ne contrasteraient sans doute pas assez avec le noir de tes sourcils… quoi qu'en y ajoutant du mauve ou peut-être une peu d'argenté…_

Probiers mal mit Gemütlickeit mit Ruhe und Gemütlichkeit  
jagst du den Alltag und die Sorgen weg  
Und wenn du stets gemütlich bist und etwas appetitlich isst  
Dann nimm es dir egal von welchem Fleck

_- … Mais tu comprends, avec ta peau crémeuse, le rose pâle t'irait sans doute très bien, cela donnerait de l'éclat à ton teint…_

Est-ce qu'elle venait de parler de rose ?

Depuis trois bons quarts d'heure, Alice me citait toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et leur déclinaison afin de trouver la couleur qui irait le mieux pour chaque partie de mon visage. Je crois que j'avais décroché quand elle avait décrété que les tons froids iraient mieux à mon teint clair. Soit au bout de quarante trois secondes. J'utilisais habituellement… enfin pas vraiment habituellement mais quand il m'arrivait de me maquiller, autrement dit très rarement, les couleurs violette à noire mais jamais rien de trop élaboré.

_- Bien. On va commencer par choisir tes vêtements._

Sans doute plus logique de commencer par là que par la couleur qui irait le mieux à la pointe de mon oreille droite.

Nous étions dans ma chambre fermée à clef et Alice fouillait dans mon placard. J'étais assise sur la chaise de mon petit bureau et Rosalie était assise en tailleur sur mon lit. Carlie était avec Jasper en train de dessiner. Alice envoyait des vêtements à Rose et d'autres à moi.

_- Prends ça. Et ça. Et ça._

_- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que j'essaie toutes ces fringues ? C'est un restaurant _tenue correcte obligée_… je ne suis pas sûre qu'un jeans à trous…_

_- Je tiens vraiment à ce que tu les jettes. _

_- Quoi ? Mais… _

_- Y a pas de mais. Depuis combien de temps tu as ce pantalon ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Cinq-six ans._

_- Quoi ? Mais tu es folle ? Qui garde ses vêtements si longtemps ?_

_- Ben j'avais fini de grandir vers quatorze ans, du moins en bas, alors…_

_- Mais c'est pas une raison ?_

_- Si c'en est une, ils me vont encore… je vais pas les jeter…_

_- Oh que si…_

Il ne servait pas à grand chose de discuter avec Alice sur ce point là. Elle me prit les vêtements des bras et les mit en tas devant ma porte. Je récupérai mon jeans à trou.

_- Sapristi Bella ! Si tu veux un jeans customisé, achète-t-en un mais d'un les trous ça va mieux aux mecs et de deux, les trous d'usure c'est totalement _has been_._

_- Si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve et que je vous mette dehors définitivement, je suggère que l'on fasse ce pour quoi on est là, c'est-à-dire avec environ trois heures d'avance, me préparer pour ce soir. Et ce jeans était à ma mère alors que tu le veuilles ou non, Alice, il reste dans mon placard. _

Je n'avais pas envie d'être si vindicative mais le sujet « Maman » est toujours aussi sensible.

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

**Je suppose que vous avez reconnu la chanson du Livre de la Jungle de Disney.**

**Je ne suis absolument pas une pro du maquillage (bien au contraire…) alors j'espère ne pas déblatérer de trop grosses bêtises…**

**Fallait bien que je me resserve de cette robe !**

**Encore désolée pour ne pas avoir posté le chapitre entier mais j'essaie d'écrire la suite pour le milieu de la semaine prochaine… Fin de la séance de torture et dîner…**

**A bientôt**

**:D**


	15. Chapter 14 Torture et restaurant

**Hello,**

**Voici la suite de la torture… **

**Désolée pour le retard mais en plus de mon boulot d'été et de mes stages, voilà en plus que je deviens baby-sitter… pour trois enfants… Les journées sont bien trop courtes… Vivement les vacances ! (en Septembre… ça fait long depuis Noël dernier)**

**Ah oui l'anglais est du français dans le texte et l'italien… vive google !**

**Merci encore pour tous vos messages de soutien.**

**Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçues.**

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

_**POV Alice**_

Je n'avais rien vu venir mais vu sa tête, Rosalie non plus.

Bella n'était pas quelqu'un de matérialiste, loin de là. Rien de ce qu'elle avait n'était irremplaçable. Même ses livres. Certains étaient vieux et cornés parce qu'elle les avait beaucoup lus mais c'était le contenu et non le contenant qui l'intéressait. D'ailleurs quand Emmett avait renversé un peu de café sur l'un d'eux et lui en avait racheté un, elle lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas obligé mais elle avait jeté le vieux pour garder le neuf sans aucune hésitation. Elle n'avait qu'une photo d'elle et de Carlie dans sa chambre. Je crois qu'elle avait en tout et pour tout une vingtaine de photos à peine de son enfance mais nous ne les avions jamais vues. Alors étant donnée son aversion pour les vêtements, je ne m'attendais pas à sa réaction quand j'avais voulu jeter certaines de ses fringues vétustes. Je n'avais d'abord pas compris.

Jusqu'au mot mère.

Bella s'était très vite excusée de s'être laissée emporter et avait l'air de vraiment s'en vouloir mais avant que Rose ou moi ne puissions dire quoi que ce soit, elle changea de sujet. Pour se faire pardonner elle me promit un après-midi de shopping, du moment que je ne jetais rien de son armoire.

La diversion fut bonne et je sortis enfin la robe que je voulais qu'elle porte ce soir. C'était la robe qu'elle avait acheté avec nous la semaine précédente. Bella râla un peu arguant que tenue correcte n'était pas synonyme de robe mais je savais qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de cette robe et la soupçonnais de ne râler que par principe. Bella n'avait pas voulu nous dire où elle emmenait mon frère, juste qu'il fallait être « habillé » et que les cravates n'étaient pas obligatoires.

_- Très bien. Maintenant, Bella, va prendre une douche. Je te veux dans trente minutes dans ma chambre, lavée, les cheveux shampouinés._

_- Trente minutes ?_

_- Oui, trente minutes. Je sais ce n'est pas beaucoup mais nous n'avons plus énormément de temps devant nous._

_- Je vais te faire gagner du temps, il ne me faut que dix minutes pour prendre une douche. _

_- … ????_

_- Quand je prends mon temps._

_- Mais de quelle planète viens-tu ?_

_- Apparemment… pas de la même que vous._

Bella semblait dépitée. Elle se leva mais lorsqu'elle sortit de la chambre, elle tourna à droite.

_- Mais où crois-tu aller comme ça ?_

_- Alice, déjà que je n'aimais pas spécialement que l'on me donne des ordres quand j'avais cinq ans, si tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux…_

_- Tu vas aller prendre ta douche dans ma salle de bain. Et tu n'as pas besoin de peignoir, je t'en ai sorti un. J'ai également pris ton shampoing et ton gel douche._

Elle leva les mains en l'air en signe de reddition.

Une fois que Bella eut disparu de notre vue, j'échangeai un regard complice avec Rosalie. Hi hi hi, je sentais que j'allais m'amuser. Rosalie se leva d'un bond gracieux et vint me rejoindre. Nous nous regardâmes à nouveau et nous exclamâmes en cœur.

_- LINGERIE !!!!_

Nous nous précipitâmes dans son placard et commençâmes à ouvrir tous les tiroirs. Sapristi ! La moitié de ces tiroirs était complètement vide et l'autre moitié… eh bien était à moitié vide. Pfiou, heureusement qu'elle m'avait autorisé à l'emmener faire du shopping avec elle. Il fallait vraiment que l'on remède à cela. Si j'avais su cela la semaine dernière, j'aurais bien plus insisté pour qu'elle achète des vêtements. Au lieu de ça je l'avais laissé acheter CDs, DVDs et des tas de livres. Rien d'utile. Cette fille n'avait aucune notion de survie !

Les sous-vêtements de Bella furent vite choisis. Déjà, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choix. De plus, je ne voulais pas trop la braquer pour cette première fois. Je comptais l'habiller souvent. L'ensemble sélectionné était noir et simple.

Bella ayant dit dix minutes, il ne me restait que cinq minutes pour trouver Edward et lui dire quoi mettre. Il était dans le salon avec les autres gars et Carlie.

_- Edward. Ta chambre. Tout de suite._

_- Hum, je crois que si tu n'étais pas son frère, je te frapperais tout de suite._

Je souriais à mon amoureux.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri. Ton tour viendra._

Je lui fis un clin d'œil auquel il me répondit d'un sourire sexy et je suivais Edward dans sa chambre en n'oubliant pas de frapper à la porte de celle de Bella, prévenant ainsi Rosalie qu'elle pouvait emmener la tenue de Bella dans ma chambre sans qu'Edward ne la voie. Très James Bond Girl tout ça !

Je me dirigeai droit vers son armoire : chemise noire, pantalon noir et veste grise. J'attrapai les vêtements et les mis dans les bras de mon petit frère.

_- Alice, je peux encore choisir…_

Je lui tapotai la joue comme le font certaines personnes âgées avec les enfants.

_- Ne te plains pas. Je te laisse choisir tes sous-vêtements…_

Mon frère rougit à ces paroles et à ce que ça sous-entendait. Fière de moi, je fis demi-tour et allai rejoindre Rose dans ma chambre.

YOUPI ! Maintenant nous allions pouvoir nous amuser un peu !!

_**POV Bella**_

Enfer et damnations !! Que diable avais-je fait pour mériter cela ?

Quand Alice m'avait donné les sous-vêtements que je porterais ce soir, j'avais poussé un soupir de soulagement. Pas de dentelle, pas de frous-frous, tout simples et confortables. J'avais ensuite enfilé un épais peignoir blanc de marque – si, si, je vous assure, les marques de luxe font des peignoirs et des serviettes de toilette, d'ailleurs il n'y a que ça dans la salle de bain d'Alice- et ses chaussons assortis. Je ne cherchai même pas à comprendre pourquoi je devais mettre des chaussons aujourd'hui sachant que je passais ma vie pieds nus.

Alice et Rosalie m'avaient ensuite installée dans un fauteuil digne d'un salon professionnel. Rose avait réussi une fois à me trainer dans un de ces lieux-là mais j'avais d'autres choses en tête à ce moment-là. Tout ce dont je me souvenais était le fauteuil. Elles avaient un tabouret à roulettes chacune et tourbillonnaient autour de moi. J'avais déjà le tournis et le pire n'était pas arrivé.

16h07

Ce fut Rose qui lança les hostilités. Elle étala son matériel de torture sur le lit d'Alice. J'écarquillai les yeux devant le nombre d'instruments qu'elle possédait. Elle aurait pu ouvrir un salon de coiffure dans notre appartement. Il ne manquait que le lavabo adapté quoi que je n'aurais pas parié là-dessus. Elle enleva la serviette blanche qui entourait ma tête et commença la tache ardue de me démêler les cheveux.

Alice revint de la salle de bain avec de quoi me faire une manucure. Je grimaçai et cachai mes mains.

_- Bella, ne fais pas l'enfant, donne-moi tes ongles._

_- Hors de question, rien que d'y penser, j'en ai mal aux dents. Tu n'approcheras pas mes ongles avec cet engin de malheur._

_- Ce n'est qu'une lime !_

_- Justement._

_- Laisse tomber Alice, ça fait des années que j'essaie de lui expliquer que le coupe-ongle ne devrait pas faire partie d'une trousse de toilette._

_- TU TE COUPES LES ONGLES AU COUPE-ONGLE ????_

_- Ben oui. Coouuppee oonngglleeuu. Etonnamment, cet objet a été inventé pour couper les ongles !_

_- Mais c'est… Mais… Mais c'est…_

Je regardais Alice qui semblait s'étouffer. Inquiète, je me tournai vers Rose qui ne réagissait pas plus que ça à la crise de notre amie.

_- C'est un crime de lèse-majesté !_

_- Ah. Et bien à bas la monarchie, tu ne m'approcheras pas avec ce truc._

Rosalie était morte de rire et nous finîmes par en faire autant.

_- Allez, montre-moi tes mains, je te promets que je n'utiliserai pas la lime._

Soupçonneuse, je lui tendis néanmoins mes mains.

_- Bella ? Tu es sûre que tu ne fais pas de manucures en douce, tes ongles sont super !_

_- Bien sûr, tous les soirs, j'allume des bougies, je mets la musique de _Titanic _en boucle, j'appelle des fantômes pour me tenir compagnie, je laisse entrer quelques vampires par ma fenêtre et je donne rendez-vous aux loups-garous en bas de l'immeuble. Nous nous asseyons confortablement sur des coussins posés sur le sol autour d'un œuf de Fabergé pour fumer le Pow-wow puis chacun lime les ongles ou griffes de son voisin._

_- C'est vrai ? La prochaine fois t'as intérêt à m'inviter._

_- Pas de problème. Un lutin parmi les mythes et légendes ne détonnera pas._

16h59

Après d'âpres et longues discussions, mes ongles avaient reçu un vernis mat transparent solidificateur. Tous mes ongles.Y compris ceux de mes doigts de pied. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça prenne autant de temps pour peindre vingt ongles.

_- Trèves de plaisanterie, Bella, t'es épilée jusqu'où ?_

J'étais rouge comme une écrevisse. Rosalie qui venait de finir sa dure tâche retenait un fou-rire.

_- Alice !_

_- Ben quoi, je suis pragmatique : tu seras en robe et il aura du vent ce soir. A moins que tu n'ais envie que… _

_- Epilation laser définitive. Une invention de pure merveille. Non preoccuparti per me. Tutto sotto controllo._

Sauf mes rougeurs apparemment.

17h46

Ni Alice et Rosalie. Ma cousine me disposait des bigoudis tout autour de la tête. Ça tire ces petites bêtes ! Et mes cheveux étaient naturellement bouclés : pourquoi voulait-elle me les boucler ? J'avais abandonné tout espoir de compréhension après avoir demandé à Alice pourquoi elle avait peint mon bras de fard à paupière de toutes les couleurs alors qu'elle avait passé les trois premiers quarts d'heure de ma torture à en choisir une.

_- Mais, Bella, je veux voir ce que ça donne sur toi._

_- Sur mon bras ?_

_- Oui, en fait…_

Elle pouvait me parler chinois que j'aurais peut-être mieux compris. J'avais pour habitude d'écouter les gens qui me parlaient. Mais depuis que j'avais rencontré Alice, il y avait des conversations entières auxquelles j'étais sensée participer qui ne parvenaient pas jusqu'à mon petit cerveau. Je prenais juste garde de ne pas accepter quoi que ce soit avant de faire monter l'information et de l'analyser. On ne savait jamais ce qu'elle pouvait me demander.

Alice nettoya mon bras. Elle s'était étrangement décidée pour la couleur qu'elle avait choisie plus tôt. Quel hasard !!

18h01

Rosalie posa le dernier bigoudi. Et vous ne devinerez jamais. La machine chauffante en forme de halo qui tourne autour de votre tête chez le coiffeur ? Et bien Rosalie en avait une.

18h12

Je bénissais ma capacité à pouvoir rêver éveillée.

18h31

La machine poussait des cris stridents. Heureusement, Alice parvenait à couvrir ce bruit désagréable par des hurlements de panique tout aussi aigus.

_- H moins Une. H moins Une. BELLA H MOINS UNE ! ROSE H MOINS UNE ! H moins Une._

_- Je crois qu'on a saisi le concept. Bon sang, éteignez cette machine ! J'ai envie de pouvoir entendre Edward ce soir en évitant de mettre toute la côte Est des Etats-Unis au courant de notre conversation. ROSE !_

_- Je sais pas comment on fait, les boutons ne répondent plus._

Je me levai et débranchai la prise.

_- Bella, maintenant il va falloir tout reprogrammer !_

Pfiou. Jamais contentes. Au moins je m'entendais à nouveau penser.

19h13

Dans un quart d'heure, je devais retrouver Edward. La tension dans mon ventre était à son comble.

Maquillage ? Fait.

Coiffure ? Fait.

Robe ? …

_- Est-ce que vous pourriez sortir s'il vous plait ?_

_- Bella, on t'as vu en maillot de bain et tu nous as fait un show en lingerie légère. On supportera de te voir à nouveau en sous-vêtements._

Je ronchonnai mais j'enlevai mon peignoir pour enfiler la robe. Alice m'avait également ramené les chaussures que nous avions achetées en même temps que la robe.

19h24

J'étais fin prête. Enfin, complètement stressée mais fin prête physiquement. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais si nerveuse. C'était Edward. J'avais passé de nombreux moments avec lui et ça s'était toujours bien déroulé. Mais c'était Edward.

_Allez Bella, reprends-toi_. Ce repas n'était que le gage d'un pari.

_Alors pourquoi as-tu réservé dans le plus beau restaurant que tu connaisses ?_

Ok. On s'arrête et on respire.

19h26

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte.

_- Bella, tu ne veux pas te regarder dans une glace ?_

Pour voir à quel point je n'étais pas au même niveau qu'Edward ? Sans façon merci. Mais Alice faisait sa petite moue d'Alice.

_- Sûr._

Je me dirigeai donc vers le grand miroir qu'Alice que cette dernière venait de découvrir. Elle ne voulait pas que je regarde avant le produit fini. J'avais trouvé ça très agréable d'être comparée à un objet.

…

J'écarquillai les yeux. J'étais pas mal. Pas mal du tout même.

_- Je suis jolie._

_- Bella tu me tues, tu le sais ? Jolie ? Carlie est jolie. Tu es magnifique, superbe mais jolie…_

J'aimais bien être jolie. La robe était aussi belle que dans mon souvenir. Rosalie avait remonté mes cheveux dans un chignon aussi simple dans son rendu qu'il avait été sophistiqué à mettre en place. Je l'avais bien dit : quel était l'intérêt de me mettre des bigoudis alors qu'elle avait tiré mes cheveux en arrière ? Le maquillage qu'Alice avait mis plus de trente minutes à faire était simple et naturel. D'après elle, si elle avait mis autant de temps, c'était parce que je bougeais trop. Que voulez-vous, j'avais du mal à ne pas partir en arrière quand Rose tirait sur mes cheveux !

19h30

J'entrai dans le salon. Edward était déjà là et me tournait le dos. Jasper et Carlie furent les premiers à me voir. Ma fille se jeta dans mes bras.

_- Tu es très jolie Maman._

Je regardai Rosalie et lui fit un sourire entendu. Jasper nous rejoignit et me déposa un baiser sur la joue avant d'être tiré en arrière par son lutin de femme.

_- Elle a raison._

_- Jasper ! Fait attention, tu vas abîmer son maquillage._

Edward s'était tourné vers moi. Ses yeux écarquillés faisaient des allers-retours de haut en bas et de bas en haut, sa bouche était légèrement ouverte. Puis il me fixa droit dans les yeux et m'adressa son sourire en coin. Je rougis bien évidemment devant cette inspection mais ne pus m'empêcher de faire de même avec lui.

Il était, appelons un chat un chat, magnifique dans son pantalon noir ajusté et sa chemise noire, par-dessus laquelle il avait enfilé une veste grise argentée.Les derniers boutons de la chemise n'étaient pas accrochés et laissaient deviner une fine cordelette noire à laquelle était accrochée sa chevalière aux couleurs du sceau des Cullen. Edward la portait quelquefois au doigt mais le plus souvent il la laissait accrochée là, notamment quand il travaillait, les médecins pour des raisons d'hygiène ne portaient ni bagues ni montres.

Les autres étaient plongés dans une grande conversation, ne semblant pas remarquer notre manège. Emmett me tapa gentiment, enfin pour lui, dans le dos.

_- Alors Bella, nom d'une crevette en sauce, tu nous as pas dit où tu emmenais mon débauché de frère ?_

_- Emmett ! Je vais avoir un bleu. Etais-tu obligé de me frapper si fort ? Tout le monde va croire que je suis une femme battue._

_- Oups, désolé._

_- Je ne le dirai pas, je n'ai pas envie que vous veniez jouer les paparazzis ou espions en tout genre…_

_- Hum, je vois, tu as envie d'être seule avec mon frère. Intéressant. Avoue, tu n'as réservé aucun restaurant, juste une chambre d'hôtel… _

Edward grogna.

_- Emmett !_

_- Ben quoi, pour une fois que Carlie reste avec nous en soirée…_

Le regard que je lançai à Emmett parut calmer ses envies de se moquer de nous. Je souhaitai une bonne nuit à ma fille et aux autres et me dirigeai vers la sortie. Edward m'aida à enfiler une veste cintrée légère. Alors que nous attendions devant l'ascenseur, je vis la tête d'Emmett passer l'ouverture de notre porte.

_- T'as intérêt à la ramener entière Cullen, c'est elle qui offre les glaces jeudi prochain. ET NE FAITES RIEN QUE JE NE FERAIS PAS !!*_

_**POV Edward**_

Nous rentrâmes dans l'ascenseur avec le sourire aux lèvres. Bella rougit.

_- Je me demande bien ce qu'Emmett ne ferait pas… ne réponds même pas, je ne crois pas avoir envie de connaître ça._

Juste avant que nous arrivions au rez-de-chaussée, je m'approchai d'elle et lui chuchotai.

_- T'ai-je dit à quel point tu étais magnifique ce soir ?_

Le mot était faible. J'avais cru que mon cœur n'allait plus repartir quand elle m'était apparue dans le salon. Et finalement il l'avait fait et avait rattrapé son retard à toute vitesse. Et le rouge qui lui envahissait à présent les joues la rendait encore plus belle.

_- Non. Je te remercie. Tu… tu es très beau aussi._

Je lui adressai mon plus beau sourire, accentuant le pourpre de ses joues.

Une fois dans la rue, j'hélai un taxi. Bella avait refusé de me dire où nous allions. J'avais essayé de cuisiner Alice mais à part le _tenue correcte exigée_, rien n'avait filtré. J'avais compris ce soir que personne ne savait où nous nous rendions excepté Bella. Je lui tins la porte ouverte avant de faire le tour du taxi et de m'y engouffrer.

_- 400 Ouest, 119__ème__ rue._

119ème rue ? Mais ce n'était pas loin de l'université de Columbia où nous allions tous les deux.

_- Bella, où m'emmènes-tu ?_

Elle ne me répondit pas mais cacha son sourire en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Nous arrivâmes à destination en peu de temps. Je descendis rapidement du taxi, après avoir payé malgré les protestations de Bella, et vins lui ouvrir la porte. Je regardai alors où nous étions. Mais… que… quoi ?!?

_- Tu as réservé au _Terrace in the Sky_ ? Mais… comment ?_

C'était un restaurant installé sur le toit d'un immeuble qui était chic, élégant, avec une vue magnifique sur la Grande Pomme mais surtout très prisé.

_- J'ai pris mon téléphone, j'ai appelé et j'ai dû dire quelque chose comme « Avez-vous une table pour ce jeudi soir ? ». _

_- Je pensais qu'ils avaient une très longue liste d'attente._

_- C'est vrai. C'est pourquoi nous mangerons dans la cuisine. _

_- Tant que je mange avec toi, ça me va._

Nous prîmes l'ascenseur, dans lequel se tenait un groom en tenue blanche. La porte s'ouvrit directement sur le restaurant. C'était magnifique. Bella se pencha vers moi et me chuchota.

_- Tu vas voir. Quelle que soit l'heure à laquelle tu as réservé, ta table n'est jamais prête et ils te font attendre au bar._

_- Bella !_

Un grand homme noir d'âge mûr se dirigeait vers nous avec un large sourire que lui rendit Bella.

_- Laurent ! I didn't know you would be here to__night. How are you ?_

_- I'm fine, thanks. You look great tonight, not that you usually don't._

_- Thanks._

_- Who is this gorgeous young man with you?_

_- May I introduce you to Edward. __Edward voici Laurent Dubois, le propriétaire de cet endroit._

_- Enchanté, Edward._

_- De même, Monsieur__ Dubois._

_- Les amis de Bella m'appellent Laurent. Je m'excuse, je dois vous laisser. Passez une excellente soirée._

_- Merci._

Comme l'avait prédit Bella, le maître d'hôtel nous demanda de patienter un instant au bar. Ce dernier ne ressemblait en rien au vieux pub irlandais dans lequel nous allions de temps en temps. C'était le vrai bar de luxe que l'on voit dans les films dans les hôtels cinq étoiles.

_- Que veux-tu boire ?_

Avant de partir, j'avais eu le droit à des recommandations de tous. Jasper m'avait dit de ne surtout pas la faire boire et que si elle le voulait elle me dirait pourquoi. Emmett m'avait dit que si je lui faisais le moindre mal, frère ou pas frère, il aurait ma peau. Carlie m'avait juste dit de la faire rire.

_- N'importe quel cocktail sans alcool, s'il te plait._

Je lui tirai la haute chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Le barman arriva tout de suite.

_- Deux Shirley Temple, s'il vous plait._

…

_- Bella, pourquoi Jazz m'a-t-il dit de ne pas te laisser boire de l'alcool ?_

Je crus la fâcher avec ma curiosité mais elle rit.

_- Je ne supporte pas vraiment l'alcool._

_- Tu veux dire que tu fais des strip-teases debout sur les tables ?_

_- Tout de suite les grands mots. Non, je deviens… en quelque sorte agressive et… enfin bref, crois-moi, tu n'as pas plus envie que moi de me voir sous l'emprise de l'alcool._

Je fus surpris lorsqu'elle se pencha vers moi bien plus près qu'elle ne l'ait fait jusqu'à présent et me glissa à l'oreille.

_- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être soule pour danser sur les tables. Mais il me faut néanmoins une bonne motivation._

Quand elle reprit sa place et porta élégamment son verre à ses lèvres, je sentis mon cœur exploser dans ma poitrine et des papillons dans mon ventre. Cette fille aurait ma peau. Ses joues avaient beau être rouges, il n'y avait aucune gêne dans ses yeux mais bien cet air taquin qu'elle arborait parfois et qui lui donnait un charme fou.

_- Bella décroche le téléphone. Bella tu vas décrocher ce téléphone. _

Bella regardait son sac avec inquiétude puis l'ouvrit avant d'attraper si précipitamment son téléphone qu'il tomba sur le sol. Je me dépêchai de le ramasser et lui tendis.

_- Allo, Alice, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est Carlie ? Ilyaunproblème ?_

_- …_

_- Bon sang, Alice, tu m'as fait peur ! Et puis c'est quoi cette sonnerie ?_

_- …_

_- Tiens Edward. Ta sœur veut te parler. Apparemment ton téléphone est éteint._

Je pris le téléphone.

_- Alice ?_

_- Eloigne-toi un peu de Bella, je ne veux pas qu'elle m'entende._

_- Alice !_

_- Allez Petit Frère, fais ce que je te dis s'il te plait, steuplaisteuplaisteuplai…_

_- Ok. Arrête ça. Je m'éloigne._

Je prévins Bella et me dirigeai vers la terrasse. Je restai quelques minutes ébahi devant la vue puis reprit mes esprits.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Alice ?_

_- Alors, t'es où ? Quel restaurant a-t-elle choisi ?_

_- C'est pas possible Alice, tu ne m'appelles quand même pas pour ça ???_

_- Si. Jasper m'a dit d'attendre demain mais je ne pouvais pas, c'était beaucoup trop dur. Alors il m'a dit d'attendre au moins que tu rentres. Mais je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être envie d'un peu d'intimité. Tu vois je pense à toi, Petit Frère._

J'abandonnai l'espoir de raisonner ma sœur.

_- Nous sommes au _Terrace in the Sky_._

_- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh._

_- Alice, je raccroche et si jamais tu nous rappelles pour quelque chose qui n'est pas vital, crois-moi, la suppression de tes cartes bleues te semblera avoir été une douce punition à côté de ce que je vais te faire._

Je raccrochai sans la laisser répondre et retournai vers Bella. Je sentis mon ventre se serrer quand je vis qu'elle discutait avec un homme. Mais ce fut pire quand je réalisai qu'elle tentait de s'en débarrasser et que celui-ci revenait à la charge.

_- Je vous remercie mais je suis venue avec quelqu'un._

_- Oh allez, ne soyez pas rabat-joie, un verre, c'est tout. Il ne va pas être jaloux pour un verre._

Oh que si il va être jaloux pour un verre. Surtout si tu continues à la tenir par l'épaule comme ça et que ton regard sur elle le dégoute. Je n'eus pas besoin de me forcer pour prendre le regard le plus menaçant que j'avais en magasin.

_- Dégage tes mains de mon amie. (__**NA : en anglais, ça aurait été plus facile, j'aurais utilisé my girl et non my friend mais je ne trouve pas l'équivalent en français…)**_

Je pris Bella par la taille et ce fut sa main sur mon torse qui m'empêcha de mettre mon poing sur le nez de cet homme de manière, disons, brutale. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il ait pu oser la toucher alors qu'elle n'en avait clairement pas envie.

_- Je savais pas qu'elle était à toi, elle n'a pas de bague à ton nom._

Bella lui répondit froidement.

_- C'est parce que le bijoutier n'a pas eu le temps de l'ajuster à ma taille. Et ça ne vous autorisait pas à me parler sur ce ton._

Une armoire à glace en costard cravate, bien plus imposant qu'Emmett et pourtant sensiblement de la même taille, attrapa l'homme par l'épaule.

_- Meussieur, se vous suggère de laissser se couple tranquille __**(NA : ^^ que ceux qui reconnaissent Gad lèvent la main !!)**_

Malgré le zozotement plutôt risible de l'homme de main, l'homme en question n'insista pas et quitta le restaurant.

_- Merci de m'avoir aidée, preux chevalier._

_- De rien, demoiselle en détresse._

_- Oh les seules choses qui auraient été en détresse, ce sont ses parties intimes. _

Je repris ma place en riant et lui rendis son téléphone.

_- Au fait, que voulait Alice ? Rien de grave j'espère._

_- Elle voulait savoir où nous étions._

_- Tu lui as dit que nous avions pris l'avion pour Moscou j'espère._

_- Oh non, je lui ai dit de prendre l'avion pour Moscou._

Une jeune femme vint alors nous chercher pour nous mener à notre table. Celle-ci se trouvait sur la terrasse, au bord du muret, et nous offrait une vue sur le Morningside Park et sur New York magnifique.

Le serveur arriva aussitôt. Bien qu'il ait essayé d'être discret, ses coups d'œil à Bella m'énervèrent aussitôt. Heureusement cette dernière ne sembla pas le remarquer.

Je lui offris mon plus arrogant sourire.

_- Alors comme ça la bague est encore au magasin ?_

_- Ne te moque pas, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé à lui répondre._

_- Peut-être devrais-je t'en offrir une pour la prochaine fois que nous sortons tous les deux et que mon diablotin de sœur décide que je dois m'éloigner de toi._

Je me perdis un peu dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne me réponde en rougissant.

_- Peut-être._

Je rêvais ou elle venait juste d'accepter une prochaine fois avec moi. Voire même que je lui offre une bague. _C'est bien Edward, tu n'es pas capable de lui demander de sortir avec toi mais tu te vois marié avec elle._ Le souvenir de mon réveil dans l'avion qui nous ramenait à New York me revint. Déjà ce jour-là, je m'étais imaginé être le mari de Bella et le père de Carlie.

Le serveur revint et nous passâmes commande non sans que je n'ai fusillé du regard ce dernier. Bella choisit de prendre du filet de bœuf tandis que je prenais de la Dorade grillée. Nous fûmes rapidement servis.

C'était succulent. Je n'avais jamais mangé de poisson aussi bon. Bella et moi parlions de tout et de rien. De notre enfance surtout. J'étais celui qui parlait le plus mais elle aussi s'ouvrait à moi. C'était la première fois où elle m'en parlait librement. Je n'avais le droit qu'à des anecdotes mais je buvais littéralement ses paroles et tentai de tout retenir. Je voulais tout savoir d'elle et pour une fois qu'elle parlait un peu d'elle, j'en profitais.

Elle me raconta la fois où ses parents leur avaient offert des sabres laser Star Wars.

_- Tu te rappelles quand j'ai joué contre Emmett aux jeux vidéo ?_

Si je m'en rappelais ? Elle m'avait battu aux échecs en même temps. Je n'allai pas oublier de sitôt. Et ça nous avait mené jusqu'à ce premier rendez-vous.

_- Et bien c'était pire avec les vrais. Je devais avoir trois ans et je tapais de toutes mes forces sur mon frère._

_- Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te provoquer dans un duel Jedi._

_- Mais mon frère lui ça le faisait rire. Tu comprends, j'avais trois ans et lui douze. Et les sabres étaient en mousse !_

Bella profitait de temps en temps de mon inattention pour piquer dans mon assiette.

_- Hey, si tu voulais du poisson, fallait prendre du poisson. Si j'étais Emmett, tu aurais déjà eu des problèmes pour avoir osé piquer dans mon assiette._

_- Mais heureusement pour moi, tu es Edward. Quel est l'intérêt d'aller au restaurant si c'est pour manger la même chose que son voisin ?_

La soirée continua avec des souvenirs entrecoupés de quelques piques dont nous avions le secret. Le coucher de soleil fut magnifique et bientôt des lanternes éclairèrent la terrasse. Avec le dessert arrivèrent des discussions plus… personnelles. Bella avait pris l'assiette de fruits tandis que je choisissais l'assortiment de sorbets.

_- Nous avions une voisine italienne à Londres qui gardait Carlie quand je n'étais pas là. Elle voulait absolument que j'épouse son fils Paolo._

Je grimaçai un peu.

_- Pour elle, le fait qu'il soit gay n'était qu'un avantage pour moi._

_- Elle voulait que tu épouses son fils gay ?_

_- Ben oui, pour elle, nous aurions pu très bien nous entendre. J'aurais été en sécurité avec un mari. J'aurais pu m'envoyer en l'air avec tous les hommes que je voulais, voire même les mêmes que lui. Nous aurions eu des enfants._

_- Oh. Et tu l'as prise au mot ?_

_- Nous aurions bien essayé mais nous n'étions pas du tout attirés l'un par l'autre._

Il était déjà près de 23h et le restaurant fermait tôt ses portes ce soir-là pour se préparer à un événement quelconque le lendemain midi. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers l'entrée. Je savais que le pari était que Bella m'invite mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à la laisser payer tout ça. Je commençai alors une lourde argumentation avec elle. Au bout de dix bonnes minutes, elle céda enfin.

J'espérai ne pas l'avoir fâchée pour la soirée parce qu'elle partit vers l'ascenseur en lançant avec colère.

_- Bene ! Je t'attends dehors._

Je trouverai bien un moyen de me faire pardonner.

J'allai à la caisse mais quand je demandai l'addition, la femme qui était là me répondit avec un sourire troublé.

_- Je suis désolée Monsieur, mais votre note est déjà payée. Une certaine Mademoiselle Swan a tenu à payer d'avance le repas et les consommations au bar de ce soir._

Elle m'avait bien eu. Je cherchais toujours comment me venger quand je sortis de l'immeuble.

_- Isabella Renata Swan !_

Un rire cristallin retentit derrière moi. Je me retournai pour la voir hilare, se tenir les côtes.

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

**Tenue de Bella (à imaginer avec un léger reflet vert et sans la ceinture (ou pas), désolée je n'ai pas trouvé ce que je voulais mais j'aime beaucoup cette robe… qui dans l'ensemble ressemble pas mal à celle que je voulais trouver), chaussures identiques mais avec un peu moins de talons.**

**- http ://www ./Ruby%20Rox%20little%20black%**

**Coiffure de Bella**

**- http .fr/mdata/9/1/4/Z20060415232024140518419/img/1203958922_136_861640571_beckinsale2_h140451_**

**Maquillage de Bella**

**- http ://www .**

**Tenue d'Edward :**

**- http ://www ./detail/81382080/WireImage**

**- http .**

***Phrase préférée d'un de mes amis. A la fin de mon année de terminale, il l'a sortie à tous nos profs : « Bon courage pour l'année prochaine, vous allez voir vous allez me regretter. Et surtout ne faites rien que je ne ferais pas. » Bref vous vous en moquez mais ça me rappelle un bon souvenir !**

**Le restaurant (je ne connais toujours pas New York ni le Terrace in the Sky…) :**

**- http /listings/restaurant/terrace-in-the-sky/photo_ **

**A bientôt**


	16. Chapter 15 J'aime cet enfant

_**POV Angéla**_

Bip bip bip bip ! Paf.

Mon cher mari venait d'éteindre le réveil à sa façon. En tapant dessus. Ce modèle était ultra résistant. Pratiquement un an à se faire taper dessus et il était encore en un seul morceau.

Je me préparai à me lever quand la main de Ben m'attrapa par la taille et me rallongea dans le lit. Amusée, je me retournai vers lui. Il était encore sur le ventre, la tête sous l'oreiller pour se protéger de la sonnerie. Sa voix s'éleva, légèrement étouffée du fait de sa position.

_- Ang', appelle et dis que tu es malade…_

_- On est vendredi matin, qui croira ça ?_

_- Appelle et dis que je suis malade, que tu n'as personne pour garder les enfants._

Ben était pilote de ligne pour la compagnie American Airlines. Il faisait des allers-retours Etats-Unis/Europe. Ce week-end, il était en repos de sécurité.

_- On est quand même vendredi matin._

_- J'ai attrapé une maladie tropicale et je te l'ai transmise. _

_- En Europe ?_

_- Oui. Nous sommes tous en quarantaine. Malheureusement ça va durer au moins jusqu'à mardi soir._

_- Ben, je ne…_

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il me faisait taire avec ses lèvres. Il se déplaça et se positionna au-dessus de moi sans lâcher mes lèvres. Je glissai mes mains sous son tee-shirt et le fit passer au dessus de sa tête, rompant ainsi notre baiser. Il fit de même avec le mien. Je gémis quand il embrassa ma poitrine désormais découverte tandis que ses mains parcouraient mon ventre. Je glissai les miennes le long de ses côtes puis de ses hanches, accélérant nos deux respirations, avant de les insérer sous son caleçon. J'attrapai ses fesses pour plaquer nos bassins ensemble.

Je gémis de concert avec lui lorsque son membre tendu par le désir vint frotter mon intimité devenue humide grâce à nos caresses. Nous nous débarrassâmes de nos caleçons respectifs – j'aimais dormir avec un caleçon de mon mari. Sans plus de préliminaires, il se présenta devant mon entrée et pénétra en moi d'un coup de bassin. Nous ne retenions bientôt plus nos cris de plaisir. Nous nous connaissions par cœur et savions exactement ce que l'autre aimait. Nos ébats atteignirent bientôt leur apogée. Après avoir crié nos noms, nous nous écroulâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Je l'embrassai doucement.

_- Ben, il faut que j'y aille._

_- Ang' reste ici… j'ai envie de rester au lit toute la journée._

Du bruit retentit dans la maison.

_- Maman !_

Je souris et me levai, enfilai mon pyjama et jetai le sien à Ben.

_- Désolée pour ta journée au lit…_

J'ouvris la porte pour tomber sur notre fille de presque six ans.

_- Hello Charlotte !_

_- Maman, j'arrive plus à dormir, j'ai trop faim !_

_- Hum, c'est une bonne maladie. Pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas à ton père de nous préparer un bon petit déjeuner pendant que je vais prendre ma douche ?_

_- PAPA !_

Je retrouvai bien vite les trois amours de ma vie dans ma cuisine. Ben avait beau râler contre le réveil, nous étions tous les quatre matinaux. J'embrassai mon fils sur le haut du crâne. J'étais heureuse qu'à treize ans il me laisse encore faire. Tant que je ne le faisais pas devant ses amis, il semblait apprécier ce geste. J'attrapai la tasse que me tendait mon homme et allai la remplir de café. Lorsque je revins vers la table il m'attrapa par la taille et m'attira à lui afin de déposer un baiser dans mon cou avant de me libérer. Je m'assis à côté de lui.

C'était l'heure pour moi de partir. Je les laissai finir leur petit déjeuner après les avoir embrassés. Je me dirigeai vers l'entrée quand la sonnette retentit.

Il n'était pas encore 8h du matin. Qui pouvait sonner à notre porte à cette heure ? J'allai ouvrir.

_- Bonjour Angéla. Je…_

Je refermai la porte aussitôt.

_- Maman, c'est qui ?_

_- Personne, ma chérie._

_- Ang' ? ANG', qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme…_

Je me tournai vers Ben qui précipita ses pas vers moi.

_- Ang' mon bébé, qui était-ce ?_

_- C'était… c'était… c'était lui, Ben._

_- QUOI ? Comment ose-t-il revenir ici après tout ce qu'il t'a fait ?_

Mon mari ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec et commença à crier.

_- Personne ne veut de vous ici. Alors rentrez chez vous et laissez-nous en paix !_

_- Mais…_

_- Ce n'était pas une proposition, cassez-vous avant que j'appelle la police !_

Il rentra et claqua la porte. Il vint aussitôt me prendre dans ses bras.

_- Ça va ?_

_- Ça va, mon chéri. Merci._

_- Tu devrais vraiment prendre ta journée…_

_- Je ne peux vraiment pas, j'ai une réunion importante ce matin et une autre ce soir, je t'avais dit que je rentrerais très tard ce soir. Tu veux bien regarder s'il est parti ?_

Avec un soupir, il s'exécuta.

_- Il n'y a plus personne ma chérie._

Je l'embrassai à nouveau et lui dis au revoir.

_- Je t'aime._

_- Moi aussi je t'aime. Si jamais il t'embête, appelle-moi._

Je m'installai au volant de mon break et pris la route qui menait de notre cité dortoir à la grande ville. Lorsque j'arrivai à l'université de Columbia, j'utilisai mon pass afin de pouvoir profiter du parking réservé aux professeurs. C'était l'été et il n'y avait pratiquement personne si tôt le matin. J'allai directement à mon bureau et sortis tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour la réunion de ce matin.

Bella fut la première à arriver. Elle était radieuse. Je me souvins qu'elle m'avait dit, enfin avoué sous la torture était sans doute plus proche de la vérité, qu'elle devait sortir avec Edward la veille au soir. Plus précisément, elle avait parlé d'un pari mais cela ressemblait bien plus à un rendez-vous galant qu'à un simple gage.

Et depuis que j'avais rencontré Edward, j'avais du mal à comprendre pourquoi ils n'avaient pas encore cédé à la tentation. Je veux dire, il était magnifique – j'en avais encore des frissons au souvenir de l'intensité de son regard – et elle l'était également, même si elle ne semblait pas le croire. Lorsque je lui avais dit que tous les gars ne regardaient plus qu'elle, elle m'avait rétorqué que ce n'était que l'attrait de la nouveauté. Si vous voulez mon avis, elle resterait nouvelle longtemps et ce couple ferait des jaloux parmi les plus glamours d'Hollywood.

_- A voir ce sourire, je pense ne pas me tromper en supposant que la soirée s'est bien déroulée…_

Bella cacha son sourire en se mordant la lèvre. Mais quand elle vint s'asseoir sur la chaise devant mon bureau ce dernier disparut et un air inquiet envahit son visage.

_- Angéla, il y a un homme à l'entrée qui te demande._

Oh non. Je me levai brusquement.

_- Je lui ai dit que tu n'étais pas là._

Surprise je la regardai.

_- Je… Il a les mêmes yeux que toi._

Elle semblait concernée.

_- Ecoute, je sais ce qu'il a fait. Tu as parfaitement le droit de lui en vouloir. Mais il a vraiment l'air malheureux… Attends…_

Elle dressa sa main pour me couper.

_- Je ne dis pas que tu dois lui pardonner mais peut-être juste l'écouter. Il est venu plusieurs fois ces derniers mois si j'ai bien compris. Comprends-moi, il n'a aucune excuse pour ce qu'il t'a fait mais il est là. Et tu t'en voudras s'il arrive quelque chose avant que vous ayez pu discuter. Alors mon opinion est sans doute biaisée par mon expérience mais voilà. Tu en fais ce que tu veux. Je pense que vous devriez au moins parler._

Elle avait regardé ses mains pendant tout son monologue qui semblait être l'une des choses les plus personnelles qu'elle m'ait dite sur elle.

Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Ce qu'elle venait de dire me parlait. Cela faisait un moment que j'avais envie de le faire mais je n'osai pas. Devant mon silence, elle rougit et me regarda avec un air d'excuse.

_- Je… je n'aurais pas dû me mêler de ça… tu dois te dire que ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Je suis désolée…_

_- Ne le sois pas. En fait ce que tu dis a du sens. Cela fait un moment que j'y pense mais ce n'est pas évident…_

_- Cela ne l'est jamais._

_- De toute façon, ce matin je ne peux pas, j'ai cette…_

_- Angéla, si tu veux aller lui parler, j'irai à la réunion. Tu as répété ton discours devant moi tout mercredi, je devrais m'en sortir._

_- Mais…_

_- Prends même ta journée, je peux aller à celle de ce soir également. Je suis sûre que Ben sera ravi de te voir rentrer plus tôt._

_- Je ne peux pas te demander ça. En plus, celle de ce soir finira tard…_

_- Carlie reste avec Esmée et Carlisle ce soir. Et puis tu ne me demandes rien. Je te propose. _

_- Bella, tu sais que tu es un ange ?_

_- Bizarre, habituellement on m'appelle petit démon… File._

Je l'embrassai pour la remercier et me dirigeai vers l'entrée de la bibliothèque où l'homme attendait toujours.

_- Il y a un Starbucks non loin._

Je sortis et dévalai plus que descendis les marches. Je ne regardai pas en arrière pour voir s'il me suivait mais j'entendis ses pas se précipiter pour me rejoindre.

_- Merci, Angéla._

_- Je ne t'ai rien promis, Papa._

_**POV Bella**_

Allongée sur le ventre, la tête dans l'oreiller et les bras autour, je profitais de ma dernière heure dans le lit avant de devoir me lever pour ce dernier jour de travail de la semaine. Je me repassais les meilleurs moments de la soirée de la veille. J'entendis alors la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir.

_- Alice, je ne te dirais rien…_

_- Maman ?_

Je levai la tête pour apercevoir Carlie qui, les yeux tout ensommeillés se dirigeait vers mon lit. Je soulevai la couette et me tournai sur le côté pour lui faire de la place. Elle vint s'allonger à côté de moi.

_- Alors Maman, ça s'est bien passé avec Edward ?_

J'allai quand même être soumise à un interrogatoire, même s'il ne venait pas de la personne que j'attendais.

_- Oui, petite curieuse. Très bien._

_- C'est bien._

Le silence se réinstalla dans ma chambre. Je crus qu'elle s'était rendormie quand sa petite voix s'éleva.

_- Est-ce que vous allez déménager tous les deux ? Tu vas dormir dans sa chambre comme Rosalie et Emmett, et comme Jasper et Alice ?_

Ça avait le mérite d'être franc.

_- Je ne sais pas, mon petit bouchon. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Est-ce que ça te dérangerait ?_

_- Je crois pas. J'aime bien Edward. Il est plus sérieux qu'Emmett. Un peu comme Jasper. Mais il est drôle quand même et il joue super bien du piano. Et il est gentil. Il est gentil avec moi et il est gentil avec toi._

Il faut toujours écouter les enfants.

_- Et toi Maman ?_

_- Je l'aime bien aussi._

_- Tu sais, je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait dormir avec toi et qu'il pouvait t'embrasser si toi tu le voulais._

Quoi ?

_- Et je peux savoir quand lui as-tu dit ça jeune fille ?_

Oubliez l'autorisation paternelle, voici l'approbation de la fille de cinq ans.

_- Bah, c'est quand vous avez dormi sur le canapé après les crêpes. _

Edward ne m'avait pas dit que nous nous étions fait griller.

- _Le matin c'est Edward qui a fait mon petit déjeuner et je lui ai dit. Tu es fâchée ?_

_- Non. Pas du tout. _

_- Je lui ai dit que c'était un secret et qu'il devait pas en parler. Il t'en a pas parlé, hein ?_

_- Non, il ne m'en a pas parlé._

A nouveau sa respiration s'alourdit. C'est d'une voix pleine de sommeil qu'elle reprit la parole.

_- Maman ? Tu as bien fait de nous emmener à New York. Ici, c'est plus rigolo._

Et elle s'endormit dans mes bras.

_Vous ai-je déjà dit à quel point j'aime cet enfant ?_

Dix minutes plus tard je caressais toujours ses boucles blondes quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant apparaître une Alice toute sautillante.

_- Alors Bella ?_

_- Alors quoi ?_

_- Ne fait pas l'idiote, comment ça s'est passé hier avec mon frère ?_

_- Tu crois vraiment que je vais parler de ça avec toi, à 7h du matin, en présence de Carlie ?_

_- Oh oui._

_- Et bien tu rêves._

_- Oh il s'est passé des choses si tu ne veux pas parler devant Carlie._

_- Ça ne me dérange pas du tout de parler devant Carlie. C'est devant toi que je ne veux pas parler._

_- C'est parce qu'Edward est mon frère ? Tu sais Rosalie me dit tout et Emmett est aussi mon frère._

_- Emmett raconte tout à tout le monde, ce que te dit Rosalie ne peut qu'être la version soft. Et non, je ne parle pas de ma vie intime. Avec qui que ce soit._

_- Allez dis-moi… tu viens juste d'avouer qu'il y avait eu quelque chose…_

Je n'avais rien avoué mais le dire aurait été avouer qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. _Cherchez pas, il n'était que 7h et c'est d'Alice dont on parlait, là !_

_- Demande à ton frère. Je ne dirais rien._

_- Je peux pas, il dort. Et il a fermé sa porte à clef._

J'aurais aimé en faire autant. Peut-être aurais-je dû le faire une fois Carlie entrée dans ma chambre.

_- Alors moi tu me réveilles mais lui, non ?_

_- Je ne te réveille pas, tu étais déjà réveillée. Lui me tuerait pour l'avoir réveillé. Et puis, je voudrais absolument savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça à cette robe. Je croyais que tu l'aimais. On ne fait pas ça à un être aimé. Allez, raconte-moi tout…_

Je me levai et chassai Alice de ma chambre.

_- Je ne parle pas de ma vie intime._

Ce n'était pas vrai, j'en avais parlé pas plus tard qu'hier soir avec Edward.

_**Flash-back**_

J'attendais en bas de l'immeuble qu'Edward me rejoigne. J'étais sûre qu'il allait vouloir payer. Je commençai à connaître les Cullen. Leurs parents étaient comme ça et ils avaient éduqué leurs enfants de la même manière. Et plus encore qu'avec Alice, je savais que je ne résisterai pas à Edward. J'étais donc passé au restaurant la veille au soir pour voir si c'était possible de payer d'avance. J'avais eu de la chance et étais tombée sur Laurent.

Je les avais rencontré lui et sa femme russe Irina pendant mon précédent séjour à New York. Elle était passionnée de danse mais malheureusement un grave accident l'avait clouée dans un fauteuil roulant. Les médecins lui avaient fait comprendre qu'il fallait oublier son loisir favori et elle s'était résignée. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende parler de mes cours.

En effet, pour gagner un peu d'argent et payer mon école de danse, je donnais deux fois par semaine des cours à des enfants handicapés. Quel que soit leur handicap ces enfants étaient acceptés dans ce cours et pouvaient accéder à la liberté que nous ressentions quand nous dansions. Ils apprenaient à se réapproprier leur corps.

Au début, il n'y avait que peu de monde mais le bouche à oreille aidant, nous formions bientôt un bon groupe. Des enfants d'autres groupes nous rejoignirent et l'école m'octroya deux assistants pour me seconder, Démétri et Eleazar, et un créneau pendant les spectacles de l'école. Aujourd'hui, Eleazar m'avait remplacée à ce poste et les deux cours par semaine s'étaient élargis en douze heures de cours, destinées à des danseurs de tous les âges et de tous les niveaux. Il m'avait fait promettre quand je l'avais revu deux semaines auparavant de venir faire un tour à son cour à la rentrée.

Laurent m'avait avoué être reconnaissant à vie de ma participation au bonheur de sa femme. Il était aussi très impatient de rencontrer l'homme pour lequel je faisais cela. D'ailleurs, notre rencontre inopinée à notre arrivée au restaurant ne m'avait pas surprise. Dès qu'Edward regardait ailleurs, il en avait profité pour me faire des clins d'œil ou des signes avec son pouce levé. J'avais failli me faire prendre par Edward à le frapper pour qu'il arrête.

_- Isabella Renata Swan !_

Edward me sortit de mes pensées. Il venait de sortir de l'immeuble et me cherchait du regard. Son air vexé était si drôle que je ne réussis pas à retenir mon rire. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi et s'approcha à grandes enjambées mon rire redoubla avant de stopper net lorsqu'il se pencha à mon oreille.

_- Je vais me venger pour cette blague, Isabella._

J'allais finir par aimer mon prénom, s'il continuait à me le murmurer comme cela.

Je relevai la tête pour le fixer droit dans les yeux, lui fis une petite moue et pointai mon index vers sa poitrine pour le pousser légèrement.

_- Serais-tu mauvais joueur ?_

_- Et toi ?_

_- Je suis très mauvaise perdante mais je l'assume pleinement._

_- Pas moi. Tu aurais pu me dire que tu avais déjà payé._

_- C'était bien plus drôle comme ça. Non ?_

Entrant directement en compétition avec Alice, j'accentuai ma petite moue. Rendue nerveuse par notre proximité, je mordis ma lèvre inférieure. J'étais sûre d'être rouge comme une tomate bien mûre. Il capitula et secoua la tête en souriant.

_- Ok, c'était pas mal._

Je donnai un petit coup de poing sur son torse avant de tourner les talons.

_- N'empêche que je t'ai eu comme un bleu !_

Il me rejoignit en riant. Il m'offrit son bras que je pris sans hésiter. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le parc. Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer maintenant, ni de m'enfermer dans un bar ou autre salon de thé encore ouvert à cette heure. Je crois que j'aurais pu faire le tour de la ville, comme ça, à son bras. Edward me guida jusqu'à un banc qui avait vue sur l'étang. De là où nous étions, l'espace dégagé par l'absence d'arbres sur l'eau nous permettait d'apercevoir les vieux immeubles de ce quartier. Le soleil étant complètement couché à cette heure, tout était éclairé par cette douce lumière jaune diffusée par les lampadaires. Un pont permettait de rejoindre la petite île étendue au milieu du petit lac.

_- Pour te faire pardonner de t'être joué de moi, tu vas devoir répondre à toutes mes questions. Même les plus embarrassantes. _

_- Je n'ai rien à me faire pardonner. Ce serait même plutôt toi qui devrait t'excuser. Nous avions un accord : le gagnant payait. J'ai gagné._

Il grimaça.

_- Mais si tu réponds à mes questions, je répondrai aux tiennes._

Son sourire fut éblouissant.

_- Deal._

_- Droit de véto sur tout. Si on ne veut pas répondre à quelque chose, on ne répond pas. Embarrassantes ou non._

_- __Ok._

_**Fin du flash-back**_

Le réveil retentit. Je l'éteins rapidement et abandonnai Carlie sous ma couette. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. La porte d'Edward était fermée. Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu le voir avant de partir travailler. J'hésitai avant de frapper doucement. Pas de réponse. Tant pis. Je fis un brin de toilette et m'habillai. Moins d'une demi-heure après, je marchais vers l'université. Mon téléphone sonna. Alice.

_- Alice, si j'ai refusé de te parler en face à face, ce n'est pas pour te parler au téléphone._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Bella, tu me parleras, que tu le veuilles ou non. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'appelle. J'ai oublié de te dire ce matin que nous sortons tous ensemble ce soir. Papa et Maman garderont Carlie. Nous mangeons au restaurant et nous allons en boîte après._

_- C'est gentil de la part de tes parents mais vous auriez pu me demander avant de leur confier ma fille. Ils ont peut-être autre…_

_- En fait, c'est Maman qui nous a proposé de la garder si un jour on voulait sortir. On s'est dit que ce soir serait parfait. Nous ne sommes pas allés danser une seule fois depuis que tu es arrivée…_

_- Je suppose qu'en fait je n'ai pas le choix._

_- Tu peux inviter tes amis, comme ça on les rencontrera enfin. Sois à 17h à la maison. Déjà qu'on n'aura que très peu de temps pour te préparer._

_- Alice, je refuse que…_

Je ne pris pas même la peine de finir ma phrase, Alice ayant raccroché à la fin de la sienne. Rira bien qui rira le dernier. Je ne recommencerai pas une séance de torture comme celle de la veille.

Lorsque j'entrai dans la bibliothèque, je fus surprise de voir un homme attendre là. Il y avait rarement quelqu'un avant 10h. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers moi, j'étouffai un cri de surprise. La ressemblance avec Angéla était frappante. Il devait avoir la cinquantaine et son costume trois pièces lui donnait un air très sérieux. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui me faisait penser à Angéla.

_- Excusez-moi Mademoiselle, je cherche Mme Cheney._

Je répondis le plus froidement possible.

_- Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit déjà là, Pasteur Weber._

Son expression me prouva qu'il s'agissait bien du père d'Angéla.

_**POV Edward**_

Je m'étirai doucement. J'avais fait le plus beau des rêves. J'avais passé une magnifique soirée avec Bella et…

Bon sang, ce n'était pas un rêve. Bella ! Il fallait absolument que je la vois avant qu'elle ne parte travailler !

Trop pressé, je m'écroulai au bas de mon lit en me prenant les pieds dans ma couette, me cognant le bras au passage. Me relevant aussi sec, j'enfilai un tee-shirt et ouvris la porte de ma chambre. Je manquai de rentrer dans Alice qui attendait là, assise sur une chaise face à ma porte, les bras croisés.

_- Ta chérie est déjà partie. Tu l'as manquée de cinq minutes._

_- Pourquoi ai-je subitement envie de retourner me coucher ?_

_- Plus tard. Maintenant j'aimerais avoir ton point de vue sur la soirée d'hier soir._

_- Je ne te dirai rien._

_- Allez, ta chérie m'a déjà tout raconté. Je ne veux que ton côté des choses._

_- Ce n'est pas ma chérie._

Du moins pas encore mais je ne désespérais pas.

_- Et ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que Bella t'ait parlé. Je pense même qu'elle ne t'a rien dit et que tu essaies de me faire croire qu'elle te l'a dit pour que je te raconte ce que tu ne sais pas mais ça ne marchera pas parce que je sais que tu ne sais pas car Bella ne t'a pas raconté sinon tu n'essaierais pas de me faire parler de ce que tu voudrais savoir…_

_- Edward, ça ne veut rien dire. Dis-moi juste ce qui s'est passé hier soir._

D'accord, dans ma tête, c'était beaucoup plus clair.

_- Non._

_- Si._

_- Non._

_- SS…_

_- Alice arrête ça. Je sais qu'elle ne t'a rien dit et je ne dirai rien. Fais-toi à cette idée !_

Sur ces paroles, je la contournai et allai petit déjeuner. Elle marmonna en me suivant.

_- Têtes de mule tous les deux… Couple de bornés… Empêcheurs de tourner en rond… Destructeurs de robe… Robe… vêtement… Shopping ! Au moins ça me remontera le moral… _

Ma sœur avait pris son téléphone.

_- …_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Bella, tu me parleras, que tu le veuilles ou non. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'appelle. _

J'avais raison de croire qu'elle n'avait rien avoué à Alice.

- _J'ai oublié de te dire ce matin que nous sortons tous ensemble ce soir. Papa et Maman garderont Carlie. Nous mangeons au restaurant et nous allons en boîte après._

Zut ! Moi qui espérais passer une soirée tranquille avec Bella.

_- …_

_- En fait, c'est Maman qui nous a proposé de la garder si un jour on voulait sortir. On s'est dit que ce soir serait parfait. Nous ne sommes pas allés danser une seule fois depuis que tu es arrivée…_

_- …_

Décidemment la soirée ne prenait pas du tout le tournant que j'aurais aimé qu'elle prenne.

_- Tu peux inviter tes amis, comme ça on les rencontrera enfin. Sois à 17h à la maison. Déjà qu'on n'aura que très peu de temps pour te préparer._

Je n'étais pas sûr que Bella se laisse faire une deuxième journée consécutive. Mais surtout il y avait un de ses amis que je ne voulais plus jamais voir de ma vie. Seulement, elle ne le savait pas.

Après avoir raccroché, Alice me regarda avec un sourire diabolique.

_- Ça nous laissera trois heures pour lui faire raconter toute votre soirée. Et n'espère pas qu'elle puisse nous résister. Rose et moi avons les moyens de la faire parler. Et toi aussi tu parleras._

Elle avait pris un faux accent russe digne d'une série Z pour ces deux dernières phrases. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Pauvre de nous, il était si difficile de résister à Alice lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête.

_- Edward, tu veux bien garder Carlie ce matin ? J'ai envie de faire du shopping et ça ne se finit pas bien avec Bella quand j'emmène sa fille faire les boutiques…_

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'Alice me remercia, attrapa son sac et sa veste et quitta l'appartement. J'avouerais sans souci que cela me soulageait qu'elle ait quitté l'appartement : j'en avais au moins pour quatre bonnes heures sans interrogatoire.

_- Bonjour Edward._

_- Bonjour petit ange. Alors t'as passé une bonne soirée avec Em', Rose, Jazz et Lili ?_

_- Oui. Y avait aussi Carlisle et Esmée. Avec Esmée, Em' et Rose, on a fabriqué une cabane-tente dans ma chambre, tu voudras la voir ? Esmée, elle a dit que ça faisait un lit avec des Arlequins._

_- Des Arlequins ? Ah… à baldaquin._

_- Oui c'est ça. Et Alice elle a dit qu'aujourd'hui on découperait des étoiles pour les accrocher dans le ciel de la cabane. Elle est où Alice ?_

_- Elle n'est pas là ce matin mais si tu veux je ferai des étoiles avec toi._

_- Bah oui je veux. Moi je les colorie et toi tu découpes._

_- D'accord mon général. Mais que dis-tu d'un bon petit déjeuner avant ?_

_- Oh oui ! Mais attention à pas faire brûler les toasts comme Emmett._

_- Je vais faire attention. Promis._

Le téléphone sonna. Carlie alla répondre.

_- Vous êtes chez les Cullen, les Hale et les Swan. A qui vous voulez parler ?_

_- …_

_- Maman ! Ça va ?_

_- …_

_- Non Alice elle est partie mais je suis avec Edward, est-ce que tu veux parler avec Edward ?_

Elle me donna le téléphone.

_- C'est Maman._

_- Ciao Bella !_

_- Bonjour Edward. Je croyais qu'Alice devait rester ce matin ? Ne me dit pas qu'elle est allée faire du shopping !_

_- Et bien je ne te le dis pas._

_- Elle m'avait promis de garder Carlie._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là._

_- Oh je suis désolée, je ne disais pas ça pour cela. Je suis contente que tu gardes Carlie. En plus tu as certainement une influence moins néfaste sur ma fille qu'Alice. Bref laisse tomber, je râle par principe. Est-ce que ta sœur t'a parlé de la soirée de ce soir ?_

_- Vaguement. J'étais à côté quand elle t'a téléphoné. Il y a un souci ?_

_- En fait, je rentrerai très tard. A quelle heure partez-vous au club habituellement ?_

_- Celui où on va souvent ouvre ses portes très tôt, vers 21h mais on y arrive rarement avant 22h30._

_- Parfait. Je devrais être rentrée pour 21h45 à peu près._

_- Un problème au travail ?_

_- C'est le père d'Angéla qui a réapparu et elle est partie discuter avec lui. Elle est assez bouleversée alors je prends sa place aux deux réunions auxquelles elle devait participer aujourd'hui. La deuxième ne commence pas avant 19h30._

_- D'accord. Préviens-moi s'il faut venir te chercher._

_- Ok. Edward ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Tu veux bien ne pas dire à ta sœur avant 17h que je rentre très tard ?_

_- Pas de souci. Vengeance ?_

_- Pour avoir abandonné ma fille et pour être venue dans ma chambre à 7h ce matin pour m'interroger._

_- Ah, tu as eu le droit à l'interrogatoire d'Alice ce matin…_

_- Toi aussi ?_

_- Moi aussi. Mais ça va être pire quand elle va rentrer. Ce matin elle était en petite forme._

Le rire cristallin de ma belle retentit à l'autre bout du fil.

_- J'ai trouvé aussi. Je n'ai pas eu à me battre pour la faire sortir de ma chambre. Si elle est partie faire du shopping, tu as la matinée, au moins, pour t'y préparer. Mais elle va être regonflée à bloc._

_- C'est bien ce qui me fait peur…_

_- Mademoiselle Swan, le directeur vient d'appeler, il souhaiterait voir Mme Cheney avant la réunion de ce matin. Savez-vous où elle se trouve ?_

_- Je la remplace aujourd'hui, Mme Cope. J'arrive dans deux minutes. _

_- Bella, j'entends que tu es occupée. As-tu un peu de temps pour manger ce midi ? … euh, je pourrais venir avec Carlie._

_- Oh, je suis désolée, je n'aurai que peu de temps pour manger…_

Sa voix semblait aussi déçue que je l'étais.

_- Mais lundi, je devrais avoir plus de temps. Et puis ce soir c'est le week-end… Au fait, Rose m'a dit qu'elle passerait prendre Carlie vers 14h._

Emmett organisait une chasse au trésor aujourd'hui. Rosalie et lui étaient partie très tôt pour préparer le terrain.

_- En fait, c'est moi qui l'emmène, Emmett et Rose m'ont embauché._

_- De force ou tu es consentant ?_

_- Consentant. Cela me laissera quelques heures de plus pour échapper à Alice… je deviens lâche avec l'âge !_

_- Quand ça concerne Alice, je ne parlerais de lâcheté mais de prudence. A ce soir Edward !_

_- A ce soir. Je t'embrasse._

_- Je… J'ai hâte de te voir…_

Moi aussi, j'ai hâte… je sentis mon interlocutrice hésiter.

_- Edward ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- J'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée hier soir._

_- Moi aussi ma belle._

Nous raccrochâmes. Je finis de petit déjeuner avec Carlie et l'emmenai se brosser les dents. Je pris une douche rapide pendant qu'elle allait s'habiller dans sa tente-cabane. Nous nous installâmes sur la grande table avec tout le matériel pour fabriquer des étoiles. Carlie se concentra sur son coloriage. J'allai mettre un peu de musique et revint commencer mes découpages.

Mon esprit s'évada bientôt.

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

**J'ai enfin réussi à mettre les liens des autres chapitres sur mon profil… enfin, j'espère…**

**Désolée pour le retard, je n'arrivais pas à publier…**

**Et Mille excuses pour les fic qui sont updatées en ce moment, je n'arrivais pas à reviewer, à chaque fois que j'appuyais sur le bouton vert, un message d'erreur s'affiche…**

**Alors isasoleil, Lorie-Lili, mel77270, Clair-de-Lune-25, samiaCullen, tiftouff19… et toutes les autres, je m'excuse et essaierai de me rattraper.**

**Merci pour vos encouragements.**

**A bientôt**

**Magda **

**PS : je n'arrive pas non plus à répondre aux reviews, enfin, j'ai réussi pour certaines mais pas toutes :**

**- Tiger281282 : de rien pour la réponse, c'est jamais drôle quand on voit tout le monde partir en vacances et que l'on travaille encore… Ce qui me console, c'est quand je me dis que quand tout le monde rentrera, ce sera enfin mon tour (et j'ai hâte : depuis noël, ça fait long quand même…)… le coup du bisou magique, ça peut marcher… surtout quand on est une grande timide… hi hi hi… bon courage !**


	17. Chapter 16 Twilight et Météo

**Hello,**

**Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews pour le dernier chapitre, comme tous je pense, j'avais des petits soucis avec FF… **

**Quelques réponses dans ce chapitre… même à des questions que vous ne vous posiez pas… **

**Pour en savoir un peu plus sur Angéla, il faut relire un passage du troisième POV Bella du chapitre 4 Débuts à New York…**

**Bonne lecture et merci à toutes**

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

**Je suis désolée du retard pour poster ce chapitre mais je n'ai pas arrêté de le modifier dans tous les sens… j'espère que vous vous y retrouverez quand même…**

**Le chapitre était très long alors je l'ai coupé en deux mais je les poste en même temps. Dites moi si ça vous convient comme ça ou si j'aurais dû le poster en un seul morceau…**

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

_**POV **__**Edward**_

_**Flash-back**_

Je n'en revenais pas, elle m'autorisait à l'interroger. Même sur des sujets embarrassants… Allait-elle faire comme avec Alice et éluder mes questions par des pirouettes ? J'en avais tellement en tête que je ne savais par où commencer. Je ne voulais pas la brusquer, ni la mettre mal à l'aise. _Commençons doucement._

_- Quel est le moment de la journée que tu préfères ?_

_- Le crépuscule.*_

_- Celui du soir je suppose._

_- En fait, j'aime les deux. Sauf qu'il est rare que je sois réveillée si tôt le matin. _

Nous continuâmes un moment à parler crépuscules, aubes, levers et couchers de soleil.

_- Ils avaient annoncé du mauvais temps pour ce soir mais pour le moment, c'est plutôt pas mal, non ?_

Bella se tourna vers moi. Elle arborait une expression amusée. _T'es vraiment un pauvre nul Edward !_

_- Je t'autorise à me poser n'importe quelle question et tu me parles météo* ?_

_- C'est juste que je ne sais pas… je ne voudrais pas…_

_- Si je ne veux pas répondre à une question, je promets que je ne t'en voudrais pas mais aussi que je n'y répondrai pas. Rassuré ?_

_- Oui. Pourquoi ne poserais-tu pas la question suivante ?_

_- D'accord. Hum… Comment faisais-tu pour sortir ton frère et ta sœur de prison ?_

_- Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ?_

_- J'ai vu Emmett te faire un clin d'œil quand il parlait de ça avec Tom._

_- Tom ?_

_- Privilège de fille de flic. Nous avons le droit d'appeler les forces de l'ordre par leur prénom. Comment voles-tu les clefs ?_

_- Je pourrais avoir ouvert la cellule avec l'épingle à cheveux d'Alice._

_- L'épingle à cheveux, ça ne marche pas. Par contre un bon tournevis… ou une solide pointe fine…_

_- Connaisseuse ?_

_- Quelques fois, on n'a pas le choix._

Elle ne semblait pas vouloir en dire plus.

_- J'ai pris ses clefs un jour où il allait pêcher et je les ai fait dupliquer._

_- Pas bête._

Elle rit doucement.

_- Quel genre d'élève étais-tu ?_

_- Plutôt sérieux._

_- Plutôt celui qui ne lève pas la main mais qui répond aux questions quand le prof l'interroge ? J'imagine Alice sauter sur sa chaise le bras en l'air et Emmett… je suis sûre qu'il ne prenait pas la peine de signaler qu'il voulait parler…_

_- C'est assez réaliste ! Sauf que les profs me laissaient relativement tranquille._

_- Ils avaient sans doute peur que le petit dernier des Cullen ne se réveille…_

_- Sans doute._

_- Quelle est la chose la plus embarrassante que tu aies faite sous l'emprise de l'alcool ?_

_- J'avais quinze ans. Nous étions allés avec Em' et Lili à une soirée. Em' était sensé me surveiller, mais c'est plutôt lui qui me remplissait les verres. Je ne tenais pas très bien l'alcool. Je ne tiens toujours pas l'alcool d'ailleurs. Bref, j'étais plutôt ivre joyeux et il parait que j'ai beaucoup chanté avec mon frère. Tu commences à le connaître, je te laisse imaginer quelles chansons avait-il choisi de m'apprendre et de me faire interpréter._

_- Du classique…_

_- Attends, ce n'est pas fini. Quand nous sommes rentrés à la maison, nos parents dormaient. Enfin c'est ce qu'ils voulaient nous faire croire. Quels parents dorment quand leurs enfants sont à une fête où ils savent pertinemment que malgré notre âge l'alcool coule à flots ? Bref, Em' a dû me porter parce que je ne voulais pas aller me coucher, je voulais mettre de la musique et continuer à chanter. Il m'a bordé et est parti. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que dès qu'il est sorti de ma chambre, je me suis relevé. Et je suis allé directement dans la chambre de mes parents et je me suis couché entre eux deux. Je leur ai dit que je les aimais et je les ai embrassés puis je me suis endormi là. Tout ça c'est ce que l'on m'a raconté, je ne me souviens plus de grand-chose de cette soirée._

J'aimais bien la faire rire même quand c'était à mes dépends…

_- Et comment ont réagi tes parents ?_

_- Emmett a dû laver la voiture de mes parents et n'a pas pu participer au match suivant. Il ne m'en voulait pas, d'après lui, ma tête quand nos parents leur ont raconté ma fin de soirée valait toutes les punitions du monde ! Alice n'a rien eu, elle n'était pas chargée de me surveiller et était sobre quand elle nous a ramené. J'ai dû accompagner mon père toute la journée à la pêche. J'avais une gueule de bois pas possible et il m'a bien expliqué pendant une bonne heure les dégâts que pouvaient causer l'alcool. Il n'était pas contre le fait que je boive de l'alcool si j'estimais que j'en avais besoin pour m'amuser mais je devais apprendre les limites et les interdits qui en découlaient. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais aimé perdre mes inhibitions. Même lorsque je veux m'amuser, je tiens à conserver plus ou moins le contrôle de mes actes. Et toi ?_

_- J'ai cassé le nez d'un inconnu, me suis mise à pleurer comme une madeleine et me suis enfermée dans la seule salle de bain de l'appartement où se déroulait la fête. Ils ont été obligés de démonter la porte. Je hurlais dès que quelqu'un me touchait. Ils ont eu un mal de chien à me ramener dans ma chambre. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour m'amuser et je n'apprécie pas vraiment le goût alors… je ne me pose plus la question. _

Cela n'avait pas l'air d'être un bon souvenir, je me dépêchai de trouver un autre sujet de conversation.

_- A mon tour maintenant. Que faisais-tu à New York la dernière fois que tu es venue, à part travailler à la librairie Masen ? A quelle école de danse tu allais ? Où vivais-tu ? Colocation ou toute seule ?_

_- Stop ! On éteint le mode Alice._

_- Hey toi aussi tu m'as posé plein de questions._

_- Peut-être mais je t'ai laissé le temps d'y répondre. Alors… J'étais à Juilliard. J'habitais dans la résidence destinée aux étudiants. Je ne suis pas sûre de me souvenir des autres questions._

_- Je croyais que tu n'étais jamais allée à l'école…_

_- C'est vrai. Mais Juilliard n'est pas une école ordinaire. Et on y entre après le diplôme de fin de premier cycle. C'est donc plus une université._

Juilliard. Elle ne devait pas être une si mauvaise élève qu'elle aimait le dire. Chaque année sur les mille dossiers acceptés pour une audition à partir de je ne sais combien de demandes, seuls une petite centaine d'élèves sont pris. Je n'avais aucun doute sur les capacités de Bella surtout quand je me rappelais le show de la semaine précédente. Cela aurait d'ailleurs dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille. Hum une semaine seulement depuis cette nuit où nous nous étions endormis dans le canapé. Il s'était passé tellement de choses entre temps que j'avais l'impression qu'un mois entier au moins était passé. Les images de sa danse étaient gravées à jamais dans ma mémoire et je la voyais encore virevolter en souplesse au rythme de la musique.

_- Vous êtes parfois étranges vous les Cullen._

_- C'est maintenant que tu t'en aperçois ?_

_- C'est juste qu'Alice est capable de rentrer dans ma chambre le matin pour me choisir mes sous-vêtements, qu'Emmett m'a demandé quelle était ma position favorite pour… enfin tu vois… Emmett quoi ! _

Gloups !! Fallait qu'elle arrête de parler comme ça collée à moi ou j'oublierai mes manières de gentleman inculquées par ma mère. Où en étions-nous ? Ah oui, étranges Cullen. Ça nous allait bien, non ?

_- Mais pas un ne m'a vraiment demandé ce que je faisais à New York il y a trois ans. Je ne m'en plains pas, bien au contraire, parler de moi n'est pas mon sujet de conversation préféré. Mais tu avoueras que c'est étrange._

C'est vrai que nous avions parlé de nos centres d'intérêt, de nos lectures, de musique mais mis à part quelques souvenirs d'enfance bien choisis, nous avions très peu parlé du passé. Il n'y avait qu'à voir qu'il nous avait fallu plus d'un mois pour apprendre qu'elle n'était pas la mère biologique de Carlie. Et après ce soir là, nous n'avions plus vraiment abordé ces sujets.

Et nous avions pratiquement reçu des menaces de la part de Rosalie. Ne pas parler du passé de Bella. Jazz avait été moins magnanime. La laisser prendre la décision d'en parler. Eux-mêmes n'en parlaient pas beaucoup. D'ailleurs ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup du leur non plus. Il faut croire que c'était de famille. Ou que les étranges Cullen accaparaient la parole. Cette dernière hypothèse me paraissait être la plus plausible.

J'espérais que notre accord de ce soir pourrait changer la donne.

_- Et bien je ne sais pas, nous pensions que tu travaillais à plein temps à la librairie. D'ailleurs tu exagères, j'ai entendu Emmett te demander où tu travaillais et c'est toi qui as répondu chez les Masen._

_- J'avoue. C'est hypocrite de ma part. Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je n'étais pas aussi étrange que vous autres Cullen. Et ce n'était pas un mensonge. Je travaillais à la librairie le week-end._

Mon rire faisait trembler sa tête sur ma poitrine. Sensation très agréable.

_- A bien y repenser, Rose a déjà dû nous parler des talents de danseuse de sa cousine et Jazz avait dû expliquer que tu prenais des cours mais on pensait plutôt à un centre de loisirs, à des cours du soir. La stricte vérité, c'était que tu allais dans la plus célèbre et sans doute la meilleure école de danse des Etats-Unis, voire du monde._

Elle haussa les épaules.

_- Je ne travaillais pas à Juilliard, j'allais en cours. J'étudiais. Aujourd'hui, je travaille à la bibliothèque et à la rentrée, je vais étudier l'Histoire._

_- Je vois. Tu ne mens pas… mais tu ne dis pas la vérité non plus…_

_- Oui, ça pourrait être ma devise. A moins que ce soit « nul n'est parfait ». Je l'aime bien celle-là._

_- J'aurais plutôt dit « Qui s'y frotte s'y pique ! »_

_- Louis XI… pas mal._

_- En tout cas, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois diplômée de Juilliard. Tu dis que c'est comme une université. Mais à quel âge as-tu passé ton bac ?_

_- Quatorze._

_- ??_

_- Pas tout à fait quatorze ans. Mais c'est le gros avantage d'avoir eu tous mes cours à la maison. On peut avancer au rythme voulu, et on ne s'embarrasse pas de l'inutile. Je n'ai bossé que les matières dont j'avais besoin. En gros, oublie toute la partie scientifique : pas de maths, de physique, de chimie ou de sciences nat. Mais je ne suis pas diplômée de Juilliard. J'ai … Je suis retournée à Londres avant ma dernière année._

J'avais entendu la tristesse dans sa voix quand elle avait dit ça. Mais elle reprit aussitôt avec un ton plus joyeux.

_- Mais la directrice m'a dit que je pouvais venir la finir quand je voulais._

_- Et ça te tente ?_

_- Pas vraiment non. Le « diplôme » obtenu au bout de ces quatre ans est avant tout un bon point sur le CV d'une personne qui veut entrer dans une troupe ou dans un casting. Je ne veux pas faire partie d'une troupe, ni courir les castings. C'est un métier bien trop aléatoire. Si j'avais été toute seule, je l'aurais sans doute fait, du moins quelques années. Mais il y a Carlie. Je… J'ai vécu ça étant enfant, voyager beaucoup, ne pas voir ses parents… et même si j'ai aimé bien des aspects de cette vie de nomade, j'ai préféré mes trois ans ici à New York. J'ai compris pourquoi James avait voulu devenir pensionnaire. Je ne voulais pas de cette vie pour Carlie. Elle aura bien le temps de voyager quand elle sera plus grande et qu'elle le décidera._

_- Mais et toi ?_

_- Je te l'ai dit, je ne pense pas que j'aurais fait ça longtemps. J'aime danser, aucun doute là-dessus mais pas devant des centaines de personnes._

_- Je peux comprendre ça. Tu te souviens de mon premier récital ?_

_- Oh oui, je m'en souviens. J'étais pareil au début, tu aurais vu mon audition, j'ai failli rester immobile au milieu de la scène tout mon temps imparti. En fait, j'aime danser pour moi, danser avec des amis. Mais ce que j'aime le plus, c'est enseigner la danse. J'aime être derrière le rideau, pas sur la scène. J'attends avec impatience que Carlie me demande de lui apprendre. Et mes trois ans à Juilliard me permettent de pouvoir trouver un poste de professeur de danse._

_- Pourquoi ne te lances-tu pas ?_

_- Sécurité avant tout. La danse, si le physique ne suit plus, même en temps que professeur, c'est très difficile. L'Histoire, je peux l'enseigner assise. Et puis l'Histoire est mon autre grande passion, je serais incapable de choisir entre les deux. Si tu ajoutes les livres et la musique, il ne manque plus que Carlie pour avoir un tableau de Bella Swan…_

Je donnerais mon royaume et mon cheval pour avoir une place sur ce tableau. D'accord, je n'avais ni l'un, ni l'autre. Mais je donnerais mon piano et ma guitare sans hésiter, c'était mon royaume. Et ma Volvo. Ça faisait un paquet de chevaux…

_- Tu n'as plus qu'à enseigner l'Histoire en dansant avec un livre._

_- J'y pense sérieusement._

Au cours de la conversation, Bella s'était rapprochée de moi. Il commençait à faire plus frais et elle frissonna. Je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules et l'attirai vers moi. Sa tête reposait à présent sur mon torse. J'aurais pu rester ainsi des heures. Installés comme ça, je ressentais son merveilleux parfum à plein nez. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'embrasser le haut de ses cheveux. Elle frissonna à nouveau.

_- Merci._

_- Tu veux ma veste ?_

_- Non, je suis bien._

Bella soupira doucement. Ses mains commençaient à jouer avec les boutons de ma veste.

_**Fin du Flash-back**_

_- Tu comptes rêvasser comme ça toute la journée. T'as une soirée à me raconter._

Je me tournai vers celle qui m'avait arraché à mes pensées. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je me trouvai face à Alice, assise, les bras croisés. Surpris, je regardai ma montre, puis Alice, puis ma montre.

_- Alice, t'es malade ?_

_- Non. Pourquoi ?_

_- Tu pars faire du shopping et tu reviens au bout de deux heures. J'ai quand même de bonnes raisons de m'inquiéter._

Elle se jeta littéralement au dessus de la table pour me frapper.

_- Idiot. C'est de ta faute. Je veux que tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Je n'en dors plus la nuit. _

_- Alice !_

_- Oui, d'accord hier soir, c'est plutôt Jasper qui m'a tenue éveillée._

_- Alice !_

_- Hey, tu pourrais le remercier c'est grâce à lui que tu ne m'as pas eue sur le dos toute la nuit._

_**POV Bella**_

J'étais folle. Complètement folle.

Je m'étais promis d'apprendre à tourner sept fois ma langue avant de parler. Mais au lieu de ça, à la première occasion qui se présentait, j'acceptais sans réfléchir de présenter la demande de budget pour l'année à venir. Enfin, ce n'était pas le pire. Le budget était le même que l'année passée et Angela m'avait dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de soucis de ce côté-là. Je devais néanmoins exposer le bilan de l'année passée devant le conseil administratif de l'université dont j'allais bientôt devenir une des élèves.

Non, le pire, c'était la présentation de ce soir. Je devais expliquer le fonctionnement de la bibliothèque à tous les futurs premières années ou nouveaux venus. Cette journée « d'intégration » avait lieu chaque année et avait, parait-il, beaucoup de succès parmi les nouvelles recrues, bien qu'ayant lieu plus d'un mois avant la rentrée.

Je pensais y échapper puisque j'avais travaillé ici tout l'été et que je connaissais le campus. Et non seulement j'allais devoir parler devant tous mais mon remplacement d'Angela commençait d'abord par une visite guidée de l'université à un petit groupe d'entre eux. Chaque professeur volontaire était convié à cette journée, enfin après-midi et soirée de visite et de présentation.

La véritable intégration avait lieu début octobre et était organisée par les élèves de troisième année. Heureusement j'échapperais à celle-ci puisque je rentrais en quatrième année. Je n'aurais donc ni à organiser, ni à participer à cet… événement.

J'étais sortie du bureau du directeur de l'université depuis près de vingt minutes. La réunion budgétaire ne commençait pas avant une petite heure. J'allais devenir chèvre si je ne faisais rien pour m'occuper d'ici là. Je retournai donc à la bibliothèque et entreprit de trier et ranger les nouveaux livres qui arrivaient encore par cartons entiers. Les programmes de certains enseignements avaient été mis à jour, par conséquent les manuels de cours l'étaient également. Ce travail m'était tellement familier que je n'avais nul besoin de me concentrer pour l'effectuer.

_**Flash-back**_

J'avais l'impression d'être à ma place. Dans les bras d'Edward, devant cette magnifique étendue d'eau entourée d'arbres, j'étais tout simplement bien. Il avait pris mes frissons pour une réaction due à la fraicheur qui s'installait. C'était plutôt d'être à son contact qui me faisait réagir comme ça.

_- Tu savais qu'Esmée était allée à Juilliard ?_

Je relevai doucement la tête et me tournai de façon à le regarder dans les yeux.

_- Non, je ne savais pas. _

Je me réinstallai confortablement. Enfin, je ne sais pas pour lui mais la position m'était très confortable.

_- Je pensais que les danseurs se reconnaissaient entre eux._

_- As-tu remarqué à quel point j'étais maladroite ?_

_- Excuse-moi mais il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué._

_- Détrompe-toi, un aveugle remarquerait ma maladresse. Bref, je ne juge pas les gens sur leur démarche quand ils marchent. Danse classique… non je pencherais pour danse de salon, je l'imagine très bien dans une valse ou dans un tango._

_- Un tango ?_

_- Oui. _

Esmée était une femme d'une grande élégance et elle possédait cette fantaisie qui allait parfaitement avec le côté improvisation du tango.

_- Je crois que c'était bien la danse de salon sa spécialité, faudra lui demander, je n'y connais rien. Et toi c'est quoi ta spécialité ?_

_- Danse classique. De la danse de ballet et de la danse contemporaine, il n'y a pas vraiment de nom. Mais je me débrouille pas mal en danse de salon. _

_- Qu'est ce qui t'as donné envie de faire cette école en particulier ? Je veux dire, tu vivais à Londres à l'époque. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas choisi une école là-bas ?_

_- C'était le rêve de Maman de me voir intégrer Juilliard depuis mes premiers cours de danse. C'est assez étrange de me dire que je ne suis jamais allée à l'école – école mais que dans chaque ville où on s'arrêtait ma mère me trouvait des cours de danse. A force de l'entendre me parler de New York et de Juilliard, j'ai eu envie d'y aller. Et après sa mort, je me suis fait la promesse d'y être admise. Je n'arrivais plus à jouer au piano mais je voulais faire ça pour elle, et pour moi. Je ne regrette absolument rien de tout ça. Ce sont trois années formidables que j'y ai passé. Mais assez parlé de moi. _

Parler de Juilliard me fit penser à toute autre chose. Edward était sorti avec une Jessica au lycée. Cette même Jessica qui l'avait trompé avec son meilleur ami. Et je connaissais une Jessica… qui serait bien capable de faire ça… et la Jessica que je connaissais venait de …West Hurley !

_- Oh !_

_- Oui ?_

Je me tournai de nouveau vers lui et le regardai avec des grands yeux.

_- Ta Jessica était Jessica Stanley ???_

_- Comment… Comment tu sais ? Tu connais Jessica ?_

Je poussai un long soupir et levai les yeux au ciel. Si je connaissais Jessica Stanley ? J'essayais d'imaginer cette… peste avec Edward.

_- Oh oui ! Malheu…_

La dernière partie de ma phrase était rendue inaudible par le rire nerveux qui me traversa et que je tentai d'étouffer dans mes mains.

_- Je suis désolée Edward. Je ne devrais pas rire. Ce n'est pas sympa pour toi mais pffffffffff…_

Ok, là je me sentais complètement stupide de rire pour ça. Je me calmai quand la moue vexée d'Edward entra dans mon champ de vision. Je m'en voulais de mon comportement.

_- Je suis désolée. La Jessica que tu connais doit être différente de celle que je connais._

J'étais vraiment mal à l'aise. Edward parut le remarquer puisqu'il accepta mes excuses d'un geste de la main.

_- Au début, elle l'était. Du moins je le croyais. En fait, elle cachait bien son jeu. Je l'ai découvert un peu tard._

_- Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Je me suis fait avoir aussi._

_- Comment ?_

_- Et bien quand je suis arrivée à Juilliard, elle entrait en première année également. Je ne connaissais personne et elle a été l'une des premières à se présenter à moi. Il faut dire que nous partagions la même chambre. C'était pratiquement la première amie que j'avais. Enfin que je pensais avoir. J'ai surpris une conversation deux mois après le début des cours où elle disait qu'elle ne me supportait que parce que j'attirais les regards du fait de mon jeune âge. Je me suis aperçue qu'elle racontait à qui voulait l'entendre que je n'avais pas passé d'audition mais que mes parents avaient payé l'école très très cher pour qu'ils acceptent une nulle comme moi._

_- Elle confond avec son histoire._

Je le regardai avec un regard interrogateur, c'était si rare de l'entendre parler d'une femme ainsi. Sa voix était devenue froide et tendue.

_- Ça ne m'étonne pas de Jessica. Elle n'est sortie avec moi que pour être regardée, or Emmett papillonnait d'une fille à l'autre, sa « gloire » aurait été trop éphémère. Nous nous sommes mis ensemble au bal de Printemps de mon année de sophomore, elle était junior. Deux ans plus tard, elle est partie à NY mais m'avait assuré vouloir continuer à être avec moi. Lorsque je l'ai trouvée avec mon meilleur ami dans son lit, ce dernier m'avait appris qu'il pensait que nous n'étions plus ensemble, étant donné qu'elle s'était tapé un tiers des mecs de son école en un peu plus de quatre mois. J'en veux bien plus à mon meilleur ami qu'à Jessica finalement. Et je ne lui parle plus depuis ce jour. Je pensais qu'elle n'avait commencé à me tromper qu'une fois à New York, en fait elle avait déjà commencé lorsqu'elle était en vacances. Elle ne l'a cependant pas fait à West Hurley, sans doute par peur que je l'apprenne. Elle n'avait pas tort._

Une fois lancé, Edward sembla balancer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Dans lequel il ne portait certainement plus Jessica. Après ce déballage, il resta silencieux un moment. Je crus un instant qu'il regrettait de m'avoir dit tout ça mais il finit par pousser un soupir de soulagement et embrassa à nouveau le haut de mon crâne. Il se tendit un peu avant de reprendre la parole.

_- A toi, Bella. As-tu eu des petits amis ?_

_**Fin du Flash-back**_

_- Bella !_

Je jetai un coup d'œil sur la personne qui m'avait sorti de mon petit monde.

Tyler.

Il commença un grand discours sur je ne sais pas trop quel autre étudiante qui lui aurait parlé d'un nouveau fast-food ou autre restaurant de ce genre qui aurait ouvert ses portes non loin d'ici. Je m'empressai de poser mes livres et jetai un coup d'œil sur mon portable, je n'avais pas de montre.

_- Oh Tyler, je suis désolée, je dois y aller. Je dois assister à une réunion importante._

10h10. Il me restait encore vingt minutes mais je préférais attendre devant la salle du conseil administratif que de rester là avec lui.

_- C'est vraiment dommage, mais on peut se retrouver après pour manger. Je voulais justement t'inviter…_

_- J'ai dit non, Tyler, je ne veux pas…_

_- En tant qu'ami bien sûr._

Bien sûr.

_- Je ne peux pas. Je dois y aller. Bye._

J'avais failli lui dire à plus tard mais n'ayant aucune envie de ce plus tard, décidai qu'un bye suffirait. Je ne pouvais pas manger avec mon Edward et ma Carlie. Ce n'était certainement pas pour manger avec lui.

_**POV Edward**_

_- Sapristi Edward, je n'ai jamais eu autant de mal à te tirer les vers du nez… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?_

Le tas d'étoiles découpées par mes soins et coloriées par Alice et Carlie menaçait de s'écrouler tellement il était imposant. Mais je n'avais, au bout d'une heure d'interrogatoire subtile et pour une fois ce n'était pas ironique, encore rien lâché ou presque à Alice.

J'arrêtai mon découpage et expliquai à Carlie comment faire des nœuds avec la laine qui servirait de ficelle pour accrocher les étoiles. Je m'attelai à faire les trous dans les étoiles et les deux filles s'occupaient de la laine.

_- Je t'ai dit que ça s'était bien passé. Le restaurant était fabuleux et nous avons très bien mangé. Nous sommes rentrés en vie. Voilà._

Elle soupira, frustrée. Soudain elle releva la tête et un sourire illumina son visage.

_- Dis-moi au moins si tu as réussi à payer !_

_- Comment sais-tu que j'allais…_

_- J'en étais sûre, je te connais. Et elle ne t'en a pas empêché ?_

Je pouvais bien lui dire ça. Sauf que si Emmett venait à l'apprendre, j'étais bon pour quelques semaines de torture._ Un Cullen ne laisse jamais une femme payer le restaurant_. Voilà que j'avais failli à mon nom…

_- Oh mon Dieu, c'est elle qui a payé !!!_

_- Alice, non…_

_- Ne mens pas je sais que j'ai raison. Quand Emmett va savoir ça…_

_- NON ! Ne lui dit pas !_

_- Je ne lui dis pas… si tu me donnes quelque chose d'intéressant à e mettre sous la dent._

Je pesai le pour et le contre. Emmett serait vraiment insupportable. Alice était un vrai petit diable. Que pouvais-je et que voulais-je lui dire qui soit à la fois assez intéressant pour qu'elle me laisse en paix mais sans lui avouer quoi que ce soit.

_- En fait, Bella connaît le propriétaire du _Terrace in the Sky_ et si tu es gentille avec elle, elle pourra sans doute t'avoir une table._

_- C'est vrai ? OH C'EST TROP GENIAL !!!_

_Edward tu n'es qu'un lâche._ Mais que pouvais-je lui dire ? Je ne pouvais pas lui dire qu'elle connaissait Jessica puisque j'avais envie de découvrir la tête de mon frère et de ma sœur quand ils apprendraient que la maladroite Bella était une danseuse hors pair. Ce soir au club me paraissait être plus drôle que dans l'appartement maintenant.

_- Edward ?_

Alice me regardait avec un air machiavélique.

_- Ne crois pas que ça va me suffire._

Je pouvais toujours rêver. Heureusement Carlie me sauva en demandant à ma sœur de l'aider à placer les étoiles au-dessus de son lit.

Je décidai d'envoyer un message à Bella.

_**Flash-back**_

Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris de lui poser une question pareille ? Déjà que je venais de déblatérer sur Jessica pendant plus d'un quart d'heure, puis de mes… aventures d'un soir, voilà que je lui demandais si elle avait eu des petits amis… J'étais vraiment tordu comme gars. Elle allait s'enfuir en courant et elle n'aurait pas tort. Mais je me rendais compte que je me sentais bien plus léger. Comme si, après lui avoir dit, je pouvais tourner la page définitivement.

Et heureusement Bella ne fait jamais ce qu'on pense qu'elle va faire.

_- Oui._

_- Combien ?_

_Edward, arrête de tendre le bâton pour te faire battre._ Je sentais déjà la jalousie monter en moi pour des gars que je ne connaissais pas…

J'avais beau ne pas voir son visage, je savais pertinemment que ses joues devaient avoir pris un teint écarlate.

_- Deux._

Elle dut prendre mon silence pour une invitation à continuer même si j'espérais qu'elle me racontait tout ça parce qu'elle en avait envie. Tout comme moi plusieurs minutes auparavant.

_- Il y a eu Collin, en début d'année dernière. Il suivait les mêmes cours que moi. Ça se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Carlie. Je lui avais pourtant expliqué la situation mais il ne comprenait pas qu'elle puisse avoir autant d'importance dans ma vie. Pour lui j'étais trop jeune et j'aurais dû la laisser à la charge de mon père. Mais Charlie ne pouvait pas obtenir sa garde et il était hors de question que je l'abandonne à une quelconque famille d'accueil. Je ne sais pas si je suis ce qu'il lui faut de mieux mais je suis sa famille et elle est la mienne._

Ce n'était plus de la jalousie, j'avais envie de tuer ce bâtard qui avait osé lui dire ça. Je levai ma main libre et lui attrapai le menton gentiment, le tournant pour qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux. Je ne pouvais certainement pas laisser passer cela.

_- Bella, tu es la meilleure mère possible pour cette enfant. Ne laisse personne te faire croire le contraire. _

Son visage se détendit et son sourire se fit tendre.

_- Merci Edward._

J'eus une folle envie de l'embrasser mais pour une fois que j'avais le courage de le faire, je sentais que ce n'était pas le moment.

_- De toute façon, ça n'a pas très bien fini entre nous. Un soir où nous étions au restaurant, ma voisine qui gardait Carlie m'a appelée pour signaler que la petite avait fait un cauchemar et qu'elle me réclamait. Collin a voulu me retenir et m'a dit de ne pas céder à ses caprices, que la petite était jalouse de lui. Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, Carlie était dans mes bras et Collin était à l'hôpital pour vérifier que son nez n'était pas cassé…_

Cela ressemblait bien plus à la Bella que je connaissais que celle qui se laissait persuader qu'elle n'était pas une bonne mère. Elle continua sur sa lancée.

_- Avant lui, il y a eu Démétri. C'était mon partenaire de danse à Juilliard. C'était aussi mon meilleur ami. _

Elle se tourna vers moi.

_- Il m'a sauvé de Jessica and Co et de leurs mauvaises blagues plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Il a été celui avec lequel… il a été l'homme de toutes mes premières fois. Nous sommes sortis ensemble quelques mois en troisième année. Puis nous nous sommes séparés. En tant que couple parce que nous sommes restés les meilleurs amis du monde._

Bien que jaloux, je ne pouvais qu'apprécier ce Démétri qui avait su la protéger des griffes de Jessica et de ses amis. Mais où était-il maintenant ? S'étaient-ils fâchés ?

Son regard se perdit dans ses souvenirs tandis que je me noyais dans la profondeur de ses yeux. Elle reprit la parole sans que ses yeux ne reviennent dans le présent.

_**Fin du Flash-back**_

_- Edward, on a besoin de tes grands bras !_

Alice portait Carlie sur ses épaules mais cela ne suffisait pour atteindre certains endroits de la tente du baldaquin.

_- Alors Edward, de quoi avez-vous parlé ?_

On ne pouvait lui retirer ça, ma grande sœur était tenace.

_- Du passage des Cullen au lycée de West Hurley._

Je me souvenais que nous avions évoqué le sujet. Ah, je savais ce qui pourrait l'intéresser…

_- Nous avons parlé de son enfance, de ses vacances en Italie. Elle m'a raconté quelques anecdotes sur Jasper et Rosalie._

_- Des anecdotes sur Jazz ?_

Alice sembla peser le pour et le contre.

_- Aaaarrrgghh ! Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça. _

Dommage. J'aurai essayé.

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

**A tout de suite…**


	18. Chapter 17 Alice will be Alice

**Attention, j'ai posté deux chapitres aujourd'hui, pensez à lire le précédent : ))**

**Bonne lecture !**

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

_**POV Bella**_

Je venais de finir ma présentation et le budget était voté. Le temps de consigner sur papier, de faire signer toutes les personnes qualifiées et c'était réglé. Angéla n'aurait plus qu'à signer sa partie mais ça pouvait attendre lundi.

Ce qui me faisait peur, c'était que la réunion durait depuis plus d'une heure et nous n'étions pas arrivés au tiers du programme prévu. De plus, l'économie et moi n'étions pas de grandes amies.

Mais le gros avantage, c'est que personne ne me demanderait mon avis.

_**Flash-back**_

Parler de Démétri me ramenait quelques années en arrière. Je me remémorais quelques épisodes de mon passé plutôt sympas. J'étais certaine qu'il se serait bien entendu avec Edward.

_- Il t'aurait beaucoup plu._

Edward se tendit.

_- Aurait ?_

_- Il… Démétri était dans le… dans le même accident que James, Victoria et Charlie. Charlie est le seul à avoir survécu._

Si on pouvait appeler ça survivre.

Je revoyais les corps à la morgue… Non. Je ne voulais pas. Que ces images viennent envahir mes cauchemars, cela passait. Du moins je ne pouvais rien y faire. Mais pas quand j'étais éveillée.

Edward m'aida en resserrant son étreinte. Ses deux bras m'enlaçaient et je me lovai contre sa poitrine, respirant son odeur au parfum boisé devenue si familière.

Le silence entre nous était confortable mais je le brisai néanmoins.

_- Il va bientôt pleuvoir._

_- Tiens, on parle météo maintenant._

Je cognai doucement mon poing contre sa poitrine ce qui transforma son sourire suffisant en rire.

_- Nous devrions sortir du parc et trouver un taxi alors._

Il se leva, m'aidant à faire de même.

_- Edward, si cela ne te dérange pas, je préfèrerais rentrer à pied. Nous ne sommes pas en sucre, la pluie ne nous fera pas fondre._

Et je passerai plus de temps seule avec toi.

Edward accepta avec un sourire auquel je répondis. Cette fois-ci, il ne m'offrit pas son bras mais attrapa ma main et entrelaça nos doigts. Mon sourire s'élargit.

La conversation entre nous s'allégea considérablement.

_- Quel est ton juron favori ?_

_- Je crois que c'est _Bon sang !

_- Moi aussi. En tout cas c'est celui que j'utilise le plus souvent._

_- Mais j'adore les expressions qu'utilise ton frère pour jurer sans trop se faire griller._

_- Tu veux dire les _Nom d'une pizza quatre fromages_ et autres_ Nom d'une plâtrée de tagliatelles à la carbonara…

Malgré les quelques points sensibles abordés, je passais l'une des meilleures soirées de ma vie.

_**Fin du Flash-back**_

Je sortis de la réunion complètement affamée. Il faut dire que cela avait duré près de trois heures. Je n'avais plus qu'une demi-heure avant de rencontrer le groupe d'élèves auxquels je devais faire visiter le campus.

Je vis que j'avais reçu trois messages sur mon portable. Le premier était d'Angéla.

_Salut Bella,_

_J'espère que la réunion s'est bien passée._

_Je suis sûre que tu t'es très bien débrouillée._

_Encore merci d'avoir fait cela pour moi._

_Les retrouvailles ne sont pas si mal._

_Cela fait du bien de recevoir des nouvelles de ma famille._

_A lundi_

_Angéla._

Je m'empressai de lui répondre que le budget avait reçu son vote favorable.

Le message suivant était d'Alice.

_Tu parleras. Parlerai. Hablarás. _

Je ne pris pas même la peine de répondre.

Le troisième message était d'Edward. Il datait de ce matin.

_B._

_Je suis sûr que ta réunion s'est bien passée. _

_Ici, Carlie et Alice ont décidé de recréer la voix lactée dans la chambre de Carlie._

_Pour le moment, je résiste à Alice mais il y a des failles _

_dans le mur qui protège mon esprit de ses attaques maléfiques._

_Bon courage pour cet aprèm_

_Bisous_

_E._

Je ne me faisais pas trop d'illusions. Alice obtiendrait ce qu'elle voulait. Mais j'étais plutôt contente de ne pas avoir craqué ce matin. J'avais envie de garder cette soirée entre Edward et moi pour le moment. J'envoyai un _Courage_ à Edward. Mon téléphone sonna quelques secondes après.

_- Allo Edward ?_

_- Salut Bells, alors ça fait quoi d'avoir participer aux votes du budget d'une des universités de l'Ivy League ?_

_- C'est d'un ennui incomparable._

Son rire à l'accent de velours me fit sourire.

_- Alice a-t-elle réussi à te faire parler ?_

_- Non, pas encore. Mais là, elle est occupée avec deux enfants pour la chasse au trésor… Attends, Carlie veut te parler._

_- Allo Maman ?_

_- Ehi amore mio ! Come stai ?_

_- Bene. Je suis avec Edward et un garçon qui s'appelle Seth. Et pour le moment on a trouvé plein de… ça s'appelle comment Edward ce qu'on cherche ? _

_- …_

_- On a trouvé plein d'indices…_

_- Génial, ma chérie. Tu t'amuses alors ?_

_- C'est vrai que ce soir je peux dormir chez Esmée et chez Carlisle ?_

_- Si tu veux bien._

_- Oui ! Mais je veux mon bisou avant de dormir._

_- Je rentre très tard ce soir ma puce mais même si tu dors, je te promets de venir te faire un bisou. Et demain on ira faire quelque chose toutes les deux._

Je l'entendis crier de joie. Alice avait déjà déteint sur elle. Quoi que. J'étais assez remuante, petite. Et j'avoue que cela me faisait plaisir de l'entendre si joyeuse de se retrouver un peu avec moi. Les cris stoppèrent.

_- On ira pas faire du shopping hein ?_

Ouf, elle n'était pas complètement contaminée.

_- On fera ce que tu voudras._

_- Chouette. Je donne le téléphone à Rose, elle veut te parler._

_- Bells ? Alors, la pauvre Angéla a du souci à se faire pour son boulot ?_

_- Grands Dieux non, j'ai failli m'endormir…_

_- Je suis sûre que tu avais plein de choses en tête pour t'occuper._

_- J'ai toujours…_

_- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu as réussi à échapper à Alice que tu nous échapperas une fois que nous serons toutes les deux…_

_- Mais c'est pas possible, vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que de vous occuper de nos affaires ? Attendez que je prévienne Em' et Jazz, je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils apprécient la…_

_- Tu as dit « nos » affaires…_

_- ROSE !! Ça ne m'amuse plus. Redonne son téléphone à Edward._

_- D'accord, j'arrête. Passons à autre chose. Tu crois que l'on pourrait aller au _New Moon_ ce soir ? Tu as toujours tes entrées ?_

_- Oui. De toute façon même si je ne les ai pas, je connais les personnes qu'il faut pour nous faire entrer. Je pensais que tu pouvais…_

_- Non, la dernière fois, ils n'ont pas voulu nous faire entrer._

Ah. Ça n'avait pas dû plaire à Rose.

_- Alice va être muette quand elle verra que tu peux nous y faire entrer._

_- Je ne sais pas encore si je peux. Et je ne crois pas que ce soit possible de faire taire Alice. Surtout aujourd'hui._

_- Ouais, elle est passablement excitée aujourd'hui. Entre Edward et toi qui ne voulez pas lâcher le morceau, la séance d'habillage et la soirée de ce soir, on aura bientôt plus besoin d'électricité à la maison. Tu sais qu'elle va être déçue de ne pas pouvoir t'habiller ce soir ?_

_- Parce que toi non ?_

_- Si. Tu sais aussi que nous arrivons toujours à nos fins ?_

_- Rose !_

_- Je sais, j'ai promis. Pour le moment, je te laisse tranquille. Au moins jusqu'à ce que je te vois. _

Elle coupa mon élan de protestation.

- _Attends deux secondes._

La voix de Rosalie se fit plus lointaine.

_- Je parle à ma cousine._

_- …_

_- Je sais bien que c'est ton téléphone, y a pas de kit mains libres._

_- …_

_- D'accord, je te repasse ta petite amie. Bells ? Edward trépigne d'impatience. Il va finir par nous faire une crise d'angoisse s'il ne te parle pas dans la seconde._

_- Hey Bella, j'ai une idée pour échapper au détecteur de mensonge. Je prends Carlie après la chasse au trésor, je passe te prendre et on s'enfuit loin de New York._

_- Ne me tente pas._

_- Penses-y._

_- Je ne suis pas la plus à plaindre, au moins je ne passe pas la journée avec elles._

_- Carlie est un très bon bouclier. Elles ne peuvent pas trop en dire devant elle._

_- EDWARD !!_

_- Oups, Bella, je vais devoir te laisser, nous passons aux choses sérieuses ici._

_- Pas de problème, il faut que je termine mon sandwich avant mon après-midi de folie._

_- T'as bien révisé ton speech ? Toute l'Histoire de l'université, les étudiants célèbres…_

_- Je vais pouvoir leur parler de tous les fantômes et autres créatures surnaturelles qui vivent ici. J'ai trouvé un super livre qui ne traite que de ça._

_- Il faudra que je le lise._

_- Pas de problème._

_- Il…_

La voix de Rosalie coupa celle d'Edward.

_- On arrête de jouer à celui qui raccrochera le dernier._

_- Mais on…_

_- Pas de mais, Ed. Bella, Edward t'embrasse. Edward, Bella t'embrasse. Bye._

Et elle raccrocha.

Je reçus un message d'encouragements quelques secondes plus tard auquel je répondis en lui réitérant les miens.

_**POV Edward**_

La chasse au trésor était finie. Il n'y avait pas vraiment eu de vainqueur puisque tout s'était fini par un énorme goûter.

Nous étions rentrés à la maison un peu en retard par rapport aux plans d'Alice. Ce fut Rosalie qui annonça à ma sœur que Bella ne serait pas là avant tard le soir. Je fus soulagé de ne pas être celui qui aurait à le faire.

Emmett, Carlie et Jasper jouaient aux jeux vidéo. Je décidai d'aller jouer un peu de piano. Je n'avais pas fermé ma porte à clef.

Grave erreur !

Alice rentra sans même prendre la peine de frapper, suivie de Rosalie. Cette dernière s'installa à mon bureau tandis qu'Alice s'allongeait à plat ventre sur le travers de mon lit.

_- On ne veut pas forcément tous les détails. Ça c'est Bella qui nous les donnera. On veut juste savoir jusqu'où vous êtes allés. Est-ce que tu lui as dit ce que tu ressentais ? Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit…_

Je laissai ma sœur monologuer en continuant de jouer. Au bout de dix minutes, Carlie frappa à la porte et me rejoignit sur le banc des accusés.

_- Allez Edward._

Jamais elles n'abandonneraient. Je mis mes mains sur les oreilles de Carlie.

_- En fait, nous avons pris l'avion pour Las Vegas et nous nous sommes mariés. Mon témoin était un des hommes du casino déguisé en soldat de Cléopâtre et le sien était une stripteaseuse en petite tenue. Ils nous ont fait un show gratuit pour fêter nos noces. Et je suis dans le regret de te dire que nous avons perdu toute notre argent au poker. Mais connaissant ta nature généreuse, Alice, je suis sûr que tu accepteras de nous attribuer ton budget shopping pour que nous puissions partir en voyage de noces…_

_- C'est comme ça que tu me remercies pour t'avoir arrangé un rendez-vous avec la femme de tes rêves._

Je relâchais les oreilles de la fillette

_- Très courageux de te cacher derrière une petite fille._

_- Pourquoi tu m'as caché les oreilles Edward ?_

_- Parce qu'il ne veut pas dire ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir avec ta Maman._

_- Ah. moi je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, elle me l'a dit._

_- ELLE TE L'A DIT ???_

_- Alice, Rose, vous lui faites peur._

_- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?_

_- Ben que c'était très bien._

_- CARLIE, C'EST TON TOUR !!_

Petit espoir d'être sauvé par Emmett ?

Raté, Alice attrapa la fillette qui repartait vers le salon.

_- Et elle a dit autre chose ?_

_- Faudra que tu lui demandes c'est son histoire. Je peux pas le dire._

J'adore cet enfant.

Les deux filles se tournèrent vers moi. Je n'avais pas arrêté de jouer. Au bout d'un moment de silence, très long pour Alice, Rosalie s'exclama.

_- Vous vous êtes embrassés._

C'était une affirmation, pas une question.

Alice réussit à sautiller allongée sur le ventre.

_- Tu l'as embrassé ? C'est trop cool. C'estgénialalorsqu'est-cequ'elleadit…_

Elle parlait si vite que je ne compris rien à la suite de ses paroles. Je continuai à jouer.

_- OH MON DIEU !!_

_- Quoi Alice ?_

Parfois ma sœur me faisait peur mais là, Rosalie avait l'air aussi stupéfait que moi.

_- Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as embrassée, c'est elle qui t'a embrassé !!_

J'avais les joues en feu. Mais comment faisait-elle pour toujours tout deviner comme ça ?

_- Tu rougis ! Sapristi Edward, c'est elle qui va porter la culotte dans votre couple. C'est elle qui paye le restaurant et maintenant c'est elle qui t'embrasse !!_

_- Je l'ai embrassée aussi._

Ce ne fut que lorsque mes paroles franchirent mes lèvres que je compris mon erreur. Ma main dérapa et je fis une fausse note. Alice m'adressa son plus beau sourire machiavélique.

Je m'étais fait avoir. Comme un bleu !

_- Alors comme ça tu l'as embrassée…_

_**Flash-back**_

J'avais osé prendre la main de Bella dans la mienne. Et elle ne m'avait rien dit. La conversation était légère. La pluie avait commencé alors que nous quittions Morningside Park. Mais Bella ne voulait toujours pas prendre de taxi. Cela m'allait parfaitement.

Elle levait son visage vers le ciel, laissant les gouttes s'écraser sur son front, son nez, ses lèvres.

_- Est-ce que le maquillage des filles est waterproof ou est-ce que je dois m'attendre à me faire assassiner ce soir ?_

_- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te défendrai. _

Nous nous engageâmes sur le chemin West DR de Central Park. Notre immeuble se trouvait non loin du muséum d'Histoire Naturelle. Nous marchâmes un long moment en silence, appréciant la présence de l'autre, avant que Bella ne m'arrête.

_- Je te remercie._

_- De rien mais pourquoi ?_

_- Pour tout. Pour cette soirée. Pour m'avoir écoutée. Mais surtout pour avoir patiemment attendu que j'arrive à parler._

_- Bella, c'est moi qui te remercie de me faire confiance._

Je la pris dans mes bras et embrassai le haut de sa tête, puis son front.

Au bout d'un moment, elle reprit ma main et nous poursuivîmes notre chemin. Nous croisions de moins en moins de gens. Les rares personnes encore dans le parc courraient ou se protégeaient de parapluies. Nous devions détonner tous les deux, marchant main dans la main d'un pas tranquille malgré la pluie.

A nouveau, elle prit la parole.

_- Et je m'excuse._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Je n'avais pas le droit de rire de toi à propos de Jessica, même si c'était plus nerveux qu'autre chose. C'était méchant de ma part. C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un garçon aussi gentil et charmant que toi ait pu tomber dans les filets de… de cette « fille »._

La grimace qu'elle fit en disant ce mot comme si elle doutait que ce fut vrai était très drôle. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui me marqua le plus. Je l'arrêtai et la plaçai face à moi.

_- Tu me trouve gentil et charmant ?_

Elle devint rouge comme une pivoine.

_- Ben je… c'est… Oui._

Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol. Je relevai sa tête en attrapant son menton. Avec mon autre main, je dégageai son visage des mèches trempées par la pluie qui s'y étaient collées.

_- Je te trouve gentille et charmante aussi._

_Edward, t'es vraiment trop nul, mon gars ! Depuis quand tu n'es plus capable de dire ce que tu penses vraiment ? Bella n'est pas seulement gentille et charmante, elle est drôle, intelligente, magnifique, à l'écoute des autres, cultivée, indépendante, naturelle… Et tu es fou amoureux d'elle._

_Dis-lui !_

Nous restâmes un moment les yeux dans les yeux.

_Dis-lui !_

Mon cœur battait si vite et si fort que je crus qu'elle pouvait l'entendre.

_Dis-lui !_

La pluie ruisselait sur son visage.

_Dis-lui !_

Sa veste légère était trempée.

_Dis-lui !_

Elle frissonna.

_- Nous devrions rentrer Bella, tu vas attraper froid._

_Lâche !_

Elle soupira et brisa notre étreinte. Elle avait l'air déçu.

Nous reprîmes notre marche silencieuse.

Nous allions bientôt sortir du parc quand, avec des mouvements ni précipités, ni ralentis, elle m'arrêta de sa main qui tenait la mienne. Elle s'approcha de moi et avec sa main libre accrocha ma nuque pour me faire baisser un peu la tête tandis qu'elle levait son visage vers le mien. Je regardai ses yeux pareils à deux lacs sans fond, sa bouche qui montait vers moi. J'inclinai la tête, fermai les yeux.

Je sentis enfin ses lèvres chaudes se poser sur les miennes, l'eau ruissela de mes cheveux sur nos visages. La vague d'électricité provoquée par ce contact se propagea de mes lèvres à mon corps tout entier qui s'enflamma. Son goût, son odeur. Tout était plus fort, plus agréable que dans mes rêves les plus fous.

Ses lèvres s'écartèrent pour accueillir ma lèvre supérieure qu'elle titilla, lécha, mordilla. Nos bouches se moulaient l'une à l'autre. Libérant nos doigts toujours entrelacés, je l'enlaçai et déposai mes mains dans le creux de ses reins, l'attirant vers moi, contre moi. Sa main libérée rejoignit la première autour de ma nuque avant qu'elle ne les glisse dans mes cheveux. Je me penchai plus encore en avant, approfondissant le baiser.

Quand nos langues se touchèrent, je laissai échapper un gémissement. Elles dansèrent avec habileté et douceur, l'une contre l'autre. Respirant par le nez, la tendresse de ce baiser nous permit de le prolonger sans avoir à nous arrêter pour reprendre de l'air.

Je brisai le baiser et descendis le long de sa mâchoire puis de son cou, déposant mes lèvres sur chaque partie de sa peau sur mon chemin. Elle laissa sa tête retomber en arrière, m'élargissant ainsi la zone d'accès à son cou. Je sentis que son cœur battait aussi fort et vite que le mien au contact de sa carotide. Ses mains fourrageaient toujours dans mes cheveux. Je remontai par le même chemin avant de reprendre sa bouche, sentant en moi une ardeur nouvelle. Ce deuxième baiser se fit plus passionné et la danse reprit. Nos souffles étaient irréguliers lorsqu'il prit fin, nos fronts posés l'un contre l'autre.

Bella m'embrassa plus tendrement, puis nicha sa tête contre mon épaule. J'en profitai pour embrasser son front puis le haut de son crâne, humant le doux parfum de sa chevelure sombre, m'imprégnant de son odeur.

Je gardais sur mes lèvres la douceur mouillée de sa bouche satinée et je pouvais encore sentir son haleine chaude sur mon visage. Je remontai les mains le long de ses bras et sentis qu'elle grelottait.

_- Nous devrions rentrer._

_- Oui._

J'attrapai sa main et la dirigeai vers notre appartement.

_**Fin du Flash-Back**_

_**POV Bella**_

La visite de l'université avait été plutôt agréable à faire. Une partie était plutôt l'aspect pratique avec les différents endroits à connaître : cafétérias, bibliothèque, infirmerie, stade sportif, les principaux bâtiments. L'autre partie était culturelle. L'Histoire, même celle de l'université, était un sujet que je maîtrisais bien plus que l'économie. Les personnes pour lesquelles je jouais les guides d'un jour étaient plutôt sympathiques et leurs questions intéressantes. Ils étaient une dizaine.

Cela fut bien plus impressionnant quand je dus présenter la bibliothèque à tous les groupes, autrement dit à une bonne centaine de personnes. J'avais même le droit à un petit podium, à un micro, au milieu de la bibliothèque.

_- La Bibliothèque Nicholas Murray Butler, plus connue sous le nom de Bibliothèque Butler, est la plus grande du campus. Elle contient plus de neuf millions trois cents mille livres et a la particularité d'être ouverte 24h/24 de la mi-août à fin juin._

_(…)_

Comme la visite, ma présentation se passa bien. D'autres personnes prirent la parole et il était déjà 21h quand nous nous dirigeâmes vers le buffet-apéritif. Je réussis à partir qu'un bon quart d'heure après. Je tombai sur un taxi qui venait de déposer des gens pour la soirée et décidai de ne pas déranger Edward.

_**Flash-back**_

Nous échangeâmes un dernier baiser dans l'ascenseur, décidant d'un accord tacite de ne rien dévoiler aux autres pour le moment. Lorsque nous entrâmes dans l'appartement, tout était silencieux. Un peu trop silencieux.

Connaissant Alice, j'étais sûre qu'elle attendait cachée quelque part. Visiblement Edward était parvenu aux mêmes conclusions que moi puisqu'il cherchait sa sœur des yeux. Je savais que Rosalie serait capable d'attendre jusqu'au lendemain.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, passant seulement la tête dans la chambre de Carlie. Apparemment Alice et Esmée étaient passées par là puisque ma fille avait dorénavant un lit à baldaquin !!

Lorsque je sortis ma tête de la chambre de Carlie, je vis Edward qui attendait, appuyé contre l'entrée de la salle de bain, un sourire en coin aux lèvres. Tournant la tête, je remarquai un mouvement au niveau de la porte de la chambre de Jasper et Alice qui faisait face au couloir. Je signalai la porte à Edward d'un mouvement de la tête. Je m'approchai de leur porte et m'agenouillai pour regarder à travers le trou de la serrure. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas tomber sur quelque chose que je ne voudrais pas voir, du moins je l'espérais, car leur lit ne devrait pas être visible de cet angle.

Je rigolai doucement quand je tombai sur l'œil d'Alice qui m'observait. Elle ouvrit la porte.

_- Vous êtes pas drôles… BELLA QU'EST-IL ARRIVE A TA ROBE ?????_

_- Alice, Carlie dort. _

Elle baissa d'un ton.

_- Et ton maquillage ? Et ta coiffure ??? Edward t'es trempé !! Mais vous vous êtes baignés ou quoi ??_

_- Ben non, il pleut._

_- Mais… mais… sacrilège !! Mais qui peut faire une chose pareille à une robe ?_

_- Bon, tu as vu qu'on était rentrés, bonne nuit Alice._

_- Non, il faut que vous me…_

_- Il faut que rien du tout. Il est tard et je travaille demain. Bonne nuit._

J'allai dans la salle de bain, pris une douche rapide et laissai la place libre pour Edward. Malheureusement pour lui, il était toujours coincé avec Alice. Je retins un fou rire.

Il lui parlait météo…

Jasper fut son sauveur. Tandis que je rentrai dans ma chambre, il vint lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, attrapa sa petite amie, la balança sur son épaule et l'emmena dans leur chambre. Elle se redressa et nous lança un regard malicieux.

Edward éclata de rire. Il déposa un baiser léger sur mes lèvres et me souhaita une bonne nuit.

Je m'enfuis sous ma couette et m'endormis aussitôt.

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

*** …**

**Je ne sais pas si c'est très crédible de tout se raconter comme ça pendant un « rendez-vous galant »… Je suis une grande timide et une fois que je suis partie à parler, je ne sais plus trop m'arrêter… J'ai donc tendance à déballer des tas de choses, souvent très éloignées de ce que j'avais l'intention de dire au départ… et finalement ça ne me va pas si mal que ça… soit il y a fuite, soit les liens se resserrent…**

**Et puis Edward et Bella se connaissent depuis un moment déjà, ils connaissent les goûts de l'un et de l'autre en matière de musique, de films, de livres… se sont déjà racontés des souvenirs d'enfance… Fallait bien trouver un sujet de conversation… parce que la météo, ça va cinq minutes : ))**

**Pour Juilliard, j'avais décidé depuis le début que Bella y était allée. L'histoire a pris un tournant différent de celui auquel je pensais, du coup, ça arrive un peu comme un cheveu sur la soupe… j'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop dérangé… mais j'avais envie de garder ça… (C'est l'inconvénient de publier les chapitres avant d'avoir fini l'histoire…)**

**A bientôt**


	19. Chapter 18 Le New Moon

**Hello,**

**Je suis vraiment ravie que la scène du baiser vous ait plu, c'est la première que j'écrivais… en même temps, c'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire, habituellement je me contente de l'imaginer, beaucoup plus facile…**

**Merci à toutes… aux inscrites à qui j'espère avoir répondu et aux anonymes : CarlieCullen, Annick, Anonyme sans nom, Veronika, mimie30 (pour les larmes, ça viendra…), sophiebelier, Kenora…**

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

**Mille excuses pour ce retard, après une semaine de folie, le chapitre était prêt vendredi soir, il ne me restait plus qu'à le relire. Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps avant de partir au boulot. Et samedi matin en rentrant lorsque j'ai enfin pu me lancer dans la relecture, j'ai reçu un coup de fil… bref une urgence, j'ai dû partir chez mes parents en sixième vitesse… et dans la panique je n'ai pas emmené le chapitre avec moi…**

**J'aimerais vous dire que cela m'a permis d'avancer dans mes chapitres ou dans mon autre fiction mais ce n'est même pas le cas..**

**J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ce retard… **

**Bonne lecture**

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

_**POV Esmée**_

Alice n'avait pas mis longtemps à me convaincre la veille de garder Carlie ce soir. La petite me rappelait plein de bons souvenirs de mes propres enfants au même âge. Je ne recommencerais pas une nouvelle grossesse pour tout l'or du monde mais avoir à garder des enfants me plaisait beaucoup. Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Les enfants des autres, très peu pour moi. J'avais envie de garder mes petits-enfants. Carlisle avait raison, j'étais vraiment prête à être grand-mère.

Même si je ne les avais rencontrées qu'une semaine auparavant, je considérais Bella et Carlie comme faisant partie de la famille. C'était donc avec joie que j'acceptai de la garder.

Bella m'avait appelée dans la matinée pour être sûre que cela ne me dérangeait pas. La pauvre petite s'excusait du comportement de ma fille. J'aurais voulu lui poser des questions sur sa soirée avec Edward mais je me retins. Il y avait fort à parier qu'Alice avait déjà dû les ennuyer avec ça.

Cependant, je ne pus m'empêcher de descendre dans leur appartement plus tôt que prévu, emmenant Carlisle avec moi. Je n'avais pas été étonnée de voir qu'il manquait les filles dans le salon plus d'une heure avant leur départ. Pas plus de ne pas y voir Edward. Il pouvait être très coquet. J'appris alors de Jasper que la première partie de leur soirée était annulée, Bella ne rentrant que très tard.

Il restait donc quatre heures avant leur départ. Sans Bella à coiffer et habiller, les deux filles ne pouvaient pas déjà être en train de se préparer. De plus, il y aurait un risque de se tâcher pendant le repas. Risque qu'elles ne prendront pas si le groupe mangeait ici.

Oh ! Je savais exactement où elles étaient. Et apparemment Carlisle était parvenu à la même conclusion que moi puisqu'il me chuchota un _Va sauver notre fils_ et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Emmett en soupirant _les filles, les filles_.

Je pris le couloir qui menait aux chambres. La porte d'Edward était ouverte et j'entendais leur conversation.

_- Tu rougis ! Sapristi Edward, c'est elle qui va porter la culotte dans votre couple. C'est elle qui paye le restaurant et maintenant c'est elle qui t'embrasse !!_

Comment ça elle avait payé le restaurant ?

_- Je l'ai embrassée aussi._

Ils s'étaient embrassés… je sentis mon cœur fondre.

_- Alors comme ça tu l'as embrassée…_

Il fallait que j'intervienne. J'entrai dans la chambre. Rosalie était là aussi. Edward semblait exaspéré. Alice avait cet effet sur les gens quand elle était trop excitée. Il fallait parfois recentrer ce petit lutin bourré d'énergie.

_- Alice, Rose. J'espère que vous n'avez pas embêté mon bébé toute la journée._

_- On ne s'est pratiquement pas vus de la journée. Et puis il faut bien que l'on sache ce…_

_- Alice ! Respecte un peu la vie privée de ton frère et de Bella. Je ne crois pas t'avoir élevée pour faire de toi une commère sans scrupules._

Cela stoppa Alice dans son élan. Elle parut alors se repasser les événements de la journée. Elle avait toujours cette drôle de frimousse quand elle faisait ça. Elle se rendit compte de quelque chose puisqu'elle courut prendre Edward dans ses bras et s'excuser.

_- Je suis désolée, p'tit frère, de m'être laissée emporter par mon excitation. C'est juste que je suis tellement contente que tu aies enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui te corresponde à ce point. Excuse-moi, excuse-moi, excuse-moi, excuse-moi, … _

Edward lui sourit gentiment et la serra contre lui.

_- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas te résister, petite grande sœur de mon cœur._

_- Pourtant t'as plutôt bien réussi. Je n'ai pas autant de mal habituellement. Je recommence. Pardonne-moi. Tu m'en parleras quand tu voudras._

Mes enfants étaient géniaux. Bien sûr ils se disputaient, comme tous les frères et sœurs, mais cela ne durait jamais longtemps. Ils avaient un profond respect les uns pour les autres et une grande amitié renforçait leur lien familial.

Rosalie et Alice nous laissèrent.

Alice n'était pas ma fille pour rien. Je n'étais pas mieux qu'elle et rêvais de savoir comment ça s'était passé la veille, mais comme avec Bella le matin, je réussis à me retenir d'interroger Edward.

Après le départ des filles, j'allai m'installer à côté de mon fils sur son banc et il joua pour moi mes morceaux préférés.

J'espérais vraiment que Bella serait celle qui ferait oublier à Edward cette pimbêche de Jessica. Bbrrr… rien que de repenser à elle me hérissait le poil. J'aurais dû lui dire ses quatre vérités quand j'en avais eu l'occasion.

Je n'avais jamais apprécié Jessica. Mais c'est le souhait de toute mère de voir ses enfants heureux et Edward avait été amoureux d'elle. Je n'avais pas été confrontée au problème de la belle-mère, la mère de Carlisle était une personne assez loufoque et semblait m'apprécier. Mais j'avais une amie qui souffrait beaucoup de la mésentente régnant entre elle et la mère de son mari, ce dernier en souffrant également.

Je ne voulais pas de ça pour mes enfants et j'avais accepté tous leurs petits amis. Jessica avait été celle avec laquelle j'avais eu le plus de mal. Carlisle disait que c'était parce qu'elle sortait avec mon petit dernier, avec mon bébé. Mais, facile à dire avec le recul, c'était plus que ça. J'avais l'impression qu'elle jouait avec lui. Il n'y avait qu'à la voir minauder dès qu'un mâle entrait dans la même pièce qu'elle. Que ce fût Emmett ou même Carlisle n'y changeait rien.

Avec Jasper et Rosalie, le courant était tout de suite bien passé et je les avais tout de suite intégrés à la famille, bien avant qu'ils ne forment des couples avec les jumeaux. En y repensant, c'était de très bon augure pour Bella puisque, pour nous tous, elle aussi faisait partie de la famille.

Carlisle entra dans la chambre et vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil du bureau. Il laissa Edward finir son morceau avant de prendre la parole.

_- Esmée, ton fils s'apprête à sévir en cuisine. J'ai déjà prévenu les pompiers et le service anti-bombe._

_- Mon fils ? Quand il s'agit de cuisine, je pense que ce sont plutôt tes enfants. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour éviter la destruction de l'immeuble._

_- Hey, on a appris à faire des pâtes… et le petit déjeuner sans déclancher les alarmes !_

_- Vous êtes désespérants !_

_- C'est aussi pour ça que tu nous aimes._

Je me levai, embrassai mon fils puis mon mari et partis vers la future zone sinistrée.

_**POV Carlisle**_

Je sentais qu'Edward avait besoin de parler au regard qu'il me porta lorsque je m'étais levé pour suivre mon épouse. Je m'étais donc rassis, avait approché le fauteuil du piano et avais attendu. Je ne voulais pas le brusquer, les femmes étaient un sujet sensible avec lui.

Quand il me parla, ce fût son choix. Ses doigts arrêtèrent de courir sur son piano.

_- Je l'aime._

Il n'avait bien sûr pas besoin de préciser de qui il parlait.

_- Je sais, mon fils. Je suis si heureux pour toi._

_- Mais si elle ne m'aimait pas ?_

_- Si j'ai bien entendu ce que disaient les filles, c'est elle qui t'a embrassé, non ?_

_- Alors comme ça, Papa, tu écoutes aux portes ?_

_- La voix d'Alice porte très loin._

Il resta silencieux un moment. J'allai prendre la place précédemment occupé par Esmée.

_- Si elle ne m'aimait pas comme je l'aime ?_

_- Vous n'en avez pas parlé ?_

_- Non, je… le moment ne s'est pas présenté. Peut-être que je…_

Il stoppa au milieu de sa phrase. Un Emmett vexé comme un pou venait d'entrer dans la chambre à vive allure et de s'écrouler sur le lit. Aaaarrrggghhh, il ne pouvait pas tomber à un meilleur moment celui-là. Edward se referma, remit son masque et sourit devant son frère qui, le nez dans les draps, tapait des poings et des pieds. Edward soupira.

_- Emmett, tu nous expliques ou on appelle l'asile tout de suite ?_

Il répondit la tête dans l'oreiller.

_- Maman veut pas que je cuisine avec elle. Elle a choisi Carlie comme assistante ! Vous vous rendez compte moi, son propre fils !_

Edward et moi éclatâmes de rire, bientôt rejoints par Jasper qui pénétra dans la chambre à son tour. Emmett boudait encore.

_- Je me demande vraiment ce qu'on a raté avec toi. Tu sais que tu me fais peur ?_

Cette fois-ci, son rire tonitruant couvrit les nôtres. Il vint jusqu'à nous, attrapa le tabouret qu'il plaça près du banc à côté d'Edward.

_- On se fait une partie à trois ? Hum dit comme ça je me chauffe moi-même…_

_- EMMETT !!_

Nous nous écriâmes en même temps et Edward lui donna un coup de coude.

Emmett se plaça entre nous. Nous entamâmes le _Canon_ de Pachelbel. Emmett et moi jouions les basses, les accords, tandis qu'Edward jouait la mélodie. L'avantage avec ce morceau, c'est qu'il peut durer des heures. Alice et Rosalie entrèrent à leur tour et s'allongèrent aux côtés de Jasper. Puis ce furent Carlie et Esmée. Nous devions former un sacré tableau.

_- Alors comme ça on abandonne la cuisine, nom d'un topinambour ! _

Edward secoua la tête.

_- Emmett, tu joues mieux quand tu te tais._

_- Mais je joue tellement bien quand je parle. Imaginez quand je me tais._

Je me mêlai à la joute orale qui allait s'installer entre les deux frères.

_- Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'imagination, il faut que tu me montres._

Nous continuâmes de jouer avec l'_Arioso_ de Jean-Sébastien Bach. Puis avec une version très simplifiée, du moins pour notre partie, de _I__ Dovregubbens hall (__Dans l'antre du roi de la montagne)_ extrait de la musique de la pièce de théâtre _Peer Gynt_, composée par Edvard Grieg. Edward échangea de place avec Emmett pour jouer le quatrième et dernier morceau que nous connaissions, _En Bateau _de Claude Debussy.

_**POV Alice**_

J'adorais quand ils jouaient tous les trois. Bien sûr, c'était toujours les mêmes morceaux, mais c'était vraiment génial. Edward abandonnait son air sérieux, Emmett retrouvait le sien et Papa… et bien on savait de qui Edward tenait. Le posé et respectable Docteur s'amusait comme un gosse.

Maman et Carlie nous avaient préparé des spaghettis bolognaise. C'était délicieux. Une fois notre repas dégusté, nous allâmes nous préparer. Il était près de 20h, heureusement que Bella n'était pas là, nous n'aurions jamais eu le temps de la préparer. _Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ?_ Je courus dans le couloir.

_- ROSALIE !! ROSALIE !!_

_- Qu'est-ce qui passe Alice ? T'as filé tes collants ?_

_- Merci de ta sollicitude ! Non, mais comment on va faire pour Bella ? Elle va rentrer tard et elle sera pas prête et on va jamais avoir le temps de la préparer et on va être en retard et comment on va faire pour l'habiller et pour la coiffer et qu'est-ce qu'on va lui choisir…_

_- Ho là bijou ! On va arrêter avec les « et ». Bella sera déjà prête. _

_- Ah bon. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a choisi ? Elle ne va quand même pas y aller en jean avec un de ses tops qu'elle trouve habillé ?_

_- Embête pas ma cousine. On va danser. Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle et habille toi que je te coiffe._

Ne pas m'inquiéter. Ne pas m'inquiéter. C'était vite dit.

Je retournai dans ma chambre prendre ma douche. Puis j'enfilai la tenue que j'avais choisie pour ce soir. Une robe bleue roi à bretelles fines avec un liseré argent le long du décolleté et des bretelles.

Je vérifiais l'effet qu'elle donnait sur moi dans mon grand miroir quand Jasper entra. Il vint m'enlacer, se baissant pour poser son menton sur mon épaule et nous regardant dans la glace.

_- Dois-je te dire à quel point tu es magnifique ou ton miroir te l'a déjà dit ?_

_- Mon miroir est pas mal mais je préfère quand c'est toi qui me le dis._

Je me retournai et me jetai à son cou, il me souleva et j'enserrai sa taille de mes jambes. Nous nous embrassâmes longuement.

_- Hum… j'adore cette robe._

_- Alice, Jasper, vous vous lâchez maintenant. Jazz, t'as une douche à prendre. Alice, on a du travail._

_- Flûte, j'aurais dû fermer la porte._

Mon pauvre chéri me lâcha et partit vers la salle de bain en ronchonnant.

Rosalie était magnifique dans sa robe violette dos nu qui s'attachait autour du cou. Nous nous coiffâmes mutuellement. Brushing habituel et cheveux en piques pour moi, je ne me lassais pas, quelques mouvements dans les longs cheveux lâchés de Rose. Un peu de maquillage et nous étions fin prêtes.

Nous allâmes retrouver les garçons.

_- Emmett tu aurais pu…_

_- Je t'arrête tout de suite, si tu veux que je danse, c'est en jean. Sauf pour les mariages. On ne va pas à un mariage, si ?_

_- Non._

_- Alors c'est jean._

Nous patientions dans le salon avec nos parents et Carlie qui voulait voir sa mère avant de partir pour l'autre appartement. Mais il était bientôt 21h30 et Bella n'était toujours pas là. Comment allions nous faire ?

J'entendis la serrure cliquetait. Je bondis sur mes pieds et fonçai à l'entrée.

_- Bella, il faut que… waouh tu es magnifique !!_

_- Merci Alice._

Bella avait défrisé ses cheveux naturellement bouclés. Entre ses cheveux foncés et la pâleur de sa peau, son maquillage soulignait le vert de ses yeux. Le rose de ses lèvres lui allait à ravir. Sa veste cintrée noire cachée une jupe ou une robe qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Elle avait des petites ballerines noires aux pieds.

Un sifflement parvint à mes oreilles. Emmett. Il n'avait pas tort, elle était canon.

_- Hey sexy Bella ! T'as faim ?_

_- Si dans ta bouche le sexy Bella était un compliment, je te remercie. Et j'ai pu grignoter deux trois trucs au buffet mais je meure d'envie de manger une pomme._

Bella entra dans la grande salle où elle salua tout le monde. Elle retira sa veste. Sa robe était superbe et lui allait comme un gant. Elle portait un collier fin en argent avec un loup en pendentif. Carlie vint lui sauter dans les bras.

_- Bella, mais comment tu as fait pour…_

Je la montrai de haut en bas.

_- Je te remercie Alice. Mais j'ai vécu presque vingt ans sans te connaître, heureusement pour moi, je savais déjà comment m'habiller avant d'emménager ici._

_- C'est génial, maintenant tu vas pouvoir…_

_- Je ne vais rien du tout. N'y compte même pas._

Tout le monde éclata de rire.Bella mangea sa pomme en racontant un peu sa journée et sa fille la sienne.

_- Et tu sais Edward et Emmett et Carlisle ils ont joué du piano tous les trois sur le même piano. C'était génial…_

Edward n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que Bella était rentré. Il la regardait, fasciné.

Ce fut bientôt l'heure de partir.

_- Je vais changer de chaussures, j'arrive._

Changer de chaussures ? Ah non, elle n'allait quand même pas ressortir ses Converse avec cette robe ?

Mais lorsqu'elle revint, c'était avec des escarpins noirs tout simples avec des talons plutôt hauts. En tout cas pour Bella.

Tout le monde, sauf Rose et Jazz, la regarda avec de grands yeux. Ce fut Emmett qui réagit le premier.

_- Mais tu es folle ? Tu ne vas pas aller danser comme ça !!_

Bella était surprise.

_- Comment ça comme ça ?_

_- Mais tu n'arrives pas à faire deux pas avec des chaussures plates…_

_- Mais on ne va pas marcher, on va danser !_

_- Ben c'est pire alors !_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Ce n'est pas comme si personne ne pouvait me soigner._

Jasper et Rose s'impatientaient.

_- Bon, on y va ou on couche là ?_

_- ON Y VA !!!_

Nous montâmes tous les six dans la voiture d'Edward qui était notre capitaine de soirée. Bella ne boit pas mais elle ne conduit pas non plus. Nous étions toutes les trois derrière avec Jasper, Emmett était à côté d'Edward.

_- Alors, je vous emmène où ?_

Mes deux frères se tournèrent vers nous.

_- Ben au…_

Rosalie me coupa.

_- On va au _New Moon_._

_- Quoi ? Mais Rose à chaque fois, on attend des plombes pour des prunes._

_- T'inquiète pas._

_**POV Emmett**_

A chaque fois, c'était pareil. Je ne sais pas ce que ce club avait de particulier, mais au moins une fois sur quatre, les filles demandaient à y aller. Et nous n'y arrivions jamais.

_- J'avais envie de danser…_

_- Mais tu danseras mon chéri, je te le promets._

Nous arrivâmes dans la rue du _New Moon_. La chance était avec nous, une voiture partit au même moment et nous pûmes nous garer. La chance tourna. La file d'attente était monstrueuse…

_- Tu vois, on va encore faire le poireau pendant des heures pour rien. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ce club ?_

_- C'est le club des étudiants de Juilliard, et quand ça danse là-dedans, ça ne fait pas semblant._

Je me dirigeai en soupirant vers la fin de la file avec Edward qui rigolait.

_- Ouais toi tu t'en moques, t'aimes pas danser mais moi, je voulais danser._

Rosalie m'attrapa par le bras.

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_- Ben ça se voit non ? J'attends qu'on se fasse jeter._

_- Allez viens. Arrête de faire l'enfant._

Bella était partie, contournant la foule. Certaines personnes sifflaient.

_- Hey ma jolie, faut faire la queue comme tout le monde._

Mais c'était quoi ce bazar ? Alice n'avait pas l'air plus au courant que moi. Edward haussa les épaules.

A côté du videur, je faisais petit maigrelet. Ça sentait le roussi, cette affaire, nom d'une baguette de pain frais. Pourtant Bella se jeta dans ses bras. Il la souleva d'un bon mètre au-dessus du sol.

_- Quil !_

_- Ça alors ! Mini Bee ! Comment vas-tu ? Ça fait tellement longtemps…_

_- Je sais. Comment vont Claire et Joshua ?_

_- Claire va très bien, elle travaille dans un magasin de musique maintenant. Et Joshua va avoir 8 ans. C'est un bon gosse._

_- Je suis contente de te voir là._

_- Moi aussi._

_- Ah les autres sont déjà à l'intérieur._

_- Ok. Quil, je te présente ma cousine Rosalie Hale que tuas déjà dû voir, son frère Jasper et Edward, Alice et Emmett Cullen. Je vous présente Quil Ateara, fidèle du _New Moon_._

_- Vous voulez sans doute rentrer ? Bella, je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de regarder ta carte d'identité pour savoir que tu n'as toujours pas l'âge requis pour entrer. _

_- Je suis née avec l'âge requis._

_- Allez. Entrez, jeunes gens._

_- Merci Quil._

Le _New Moon_, qui ne payait pas de mine de l'extérieur, était vraiment magnifique. Il y avait une partie bar d'un côté avec des tables et des chaises hautes et une partie piste de danse de l'autre. Un podium accueillait un orchestre live. Tout autour de l'immense salle se trouvaient des tables avec banquettes de cuir rouge bordeaux, sur plusieurs niveaux comme des tribunes. Malgré l'heure précoce, il y avait déjà du monde et certains dansaient. Alice était hystérique d'avoir pu rentrer.

Bella parut repérer ses amis puisqu'elle nous dirigea vers une table en face des musiciens, Tout en haut de la tribune. A l'énorme table pouvant accueillir une douzaine de personnes se tenait un couple d'allure latine. Bella engagea avec eux une conversation dans un espagnol rapide. J'avais quelques notions dans cette langue mais cela allait bien trop vite. Il faut dire que Bella avait vécu quelques mois en Espagne et que l'espagnol était une des langues qu'elle avait choisies dans son cursus universitaire.

Bella nous présenta. L'homme, Eléazar, une petite trentaine d'année, était un grand brun à la peau mate. La femme, Carmen, le même âge, était châtain avec la peau tout aussi mate. Elle était surtout très enceinte. C'était leur premier enfant et elle en était à huit mois de grossesse.

Nous nous installâmes et une serveuse vint prendre notre commande. Elle revint très rapidement. Nous discutions de tout et de rien. Les deux amis de Bella étaient charmants et de très bonne compagnie. La salle se remplissait à vue d'œil.

Eléazar s'excusa et descendit de la tribune vers les musiciens. Quand il revint, il regarda Bella qui était coincée au fond entre Edward et Jasper. 

_- Oh non…_

_- Mais j'ai rien dit encore !!_

_- Non, mais t'allais le faire._

_- C'est fort possible. C'est mon film culte, tu le sais._

_- Que ce soit bien clair. Mon nom est Bella. _

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- _Pas Bébé. _

Elle regarda Alice.

- _Pas Barbie. _

Elle regarda Jasper.

_- Pas Bellatrix Lestrange._

Elle me regarda.

_- Pas Brownies._

Elle soupira et regarda ses mains.

- _Pas Bogdana. Pas Bianca, ni autre Beverley ou encore Babayaga. Tout ce qu'on partage, c'est une initiale. Bella, B-E-L-L-A, Bella. _

Elle releva la tête, le regard brillant de malice.

- _Et j'aime mon coin._

Eléazar éclata de rire et s'exclama avec son fort accent espagnol.

_- Isabella Swan, arrête de faire ta tête de pioche et viens danser avec nous. C'est l'heure de notre danse. Et ne me dis pas que tu l'as oubliée en trois ans, elle est toute simple et on l'a faite des milliers de fois. La deuxième chanson a changé mais tu verras, le rythme est le même. _

Je faillis les arrêter pour lui dire que danser avec des talons aussi hauts serait dangereux pour Bella. Elle avait trébuché plusieurs fois avant d'arriver ici. Mais j'avais bien envie de profiter du spectacle. Pour une fois, ce ne serait pas ma faute si Bella terminait avec un bleu.

La salle semblait savoir ce qui se préparait, puisque des applaudissements retentirent. Les personnes qui étaient déjà sur la piste de danse allèrent s'asseoir et furent remplacés par une trentaine d'autres, dont Bella et Eléazar. Ils saluèrent certaines personnes.

La musique démarra, _Til the Dawn_ de Drew Sidora. C'était la danse du film _Step Up_. En fait Carmen nous raconta que la danse du film s'inspirait de leur danse. Voir le groupe évoluer en rythme sur cette chanson était fantastique. Ils bougeaient comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un et avaient l'air de prendre autant de plaisir à danser que nous de les voir. Et Bella… waouh, non seulement elle était sexy ce soir mais elle dansait super bien. Son sourire faisait plaisir à voir. Eléazar et elle formaient un sacré duo.

_- Ce n'est que le début de la soirée. Un échauffement. Mais si vous êtes fan de hip-hop, profitez, ce soir ce sont les danses latines qui sont au programme._

Le groupe enchaîna sur_ My Love_ de Justin Timberlake.Là encore, la cohésion du groupe était extraordinaire. Je regardai les autres. Nous autres Cullen étions bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à nous. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi les filles voulaient toujours venir dans ce club.

Je n'aurais pas imaginé Bella en talons hauts qui ne trébuchait pas, pas plus que Bella dansant du hip-hop, mais alors Bella en talons hauts dansant du hip-hop… pfiou, c'était un sacré truc à voir, nom d'une brochette de bœuf. De toute façon, le hip-hop sur talons hauts m'avait toujours impressionné.

_- Ferme la bouche, Em', tu ne sais pas ce que tu pourrais avaler ici._

_- Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'avez-vous fait de ma Bella maladroite ?_

C'est ainsi que nous apprîmes que Bella était allée trois ans à Juilliard. Et que je perdis encore 5 dollars. Heureusement que Jasper et Edward étaient là pour renflouer mes caisses, Bella allait me ruiner. C'est pour cela aussi que nos mises étaient passées de 20 à 5 dollars.

_- C'est pour ça que tu es plutôt douée en footing…_

_- Emmett, je te mets ta raclée quand tu veux en endurance._

_- Pari tenu. De toute façon, la danse c'est pas vraiment du sport._

_- Si la danse, c'était si facile, on appellerait ça du football* !!_

Nom d'une poule au pot, j'aimais cette fille !

Bella partit saluer des jeunes plus loin.

Lorsque l'orchestre s'installa, je vis du coin de l'œil qu'Edward s'était tendu. Je regardai ce qui l'avait dérangé et je le vis.

Jacob Black.

Quelle chance y avait-il pour que nous soyons dans le même club ? Quelle malchance devrais-je dire ?

Et quelle malchance y avait-il pour qu'il connaisse Bella ? Puisqu'il était en train de la saluer par une bise sur la joue avant de la suivre jusqu'à nous. Il se figea quand il nous vit.

Bella n'eut pas l'air de le remarquer puisque Jasper l'entraîna à nouveau sur la piste de danse, les musiciens commençaient à jouer.

_- Je prends mon tour de danse maintenant avant que tu ne me ridiculises avec un de tes confrères danseur._

Jacob s'installa à côté de Carmen.

_**POV Rosalie**_

Edward était un imbécile fini. Et c'est grâce à l'éducation de mes parents que je resterais sur ce mot. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui me manquait. Ni les insultes.

Bella avait passé la soirée à le regarder entre chaque invitation pour qu'il fasse le prochain pas. Mais lui, ne bougeait pas de sa banquette. Il faisait même carrément la tête. Heureusement qu'il était notre capitaine de soirée, sinon il aurait bu à ne plus savoir où il était.

Au début j'avais cru que c'était par peur de danser. Edward n'était pas un grand fan. Mais Bella s'en moquait. Il n'y avait qu'à la voir avec Jasper. Tous les deux étaient drôlissimes. Mon frère n'avait le sens du rythme que pour jouer de la guitare, à la rigueur un slow ou une valse mais définitivement pas assez pour danser la salsa et tous les deux faisaient plus les fous qu'autre chose.

Eléazar avait ensuite invité Bella et ils s'étaient lancés dans une danse endiablée sur _Bomba Latina _de Sweet. J'avais oublié à quel point j'aimais voir danser Bella et à quel point elle était douée. Lorsqu'elle dansait, elle oubliait tous ses soucis et s'abandonnait complètement aux émotions que lui inspirait la musique. Ce soir, si elle n'était pas si pâle de peau, on aurait pu croire qu'elle venait d'un club cubain ou argentin. Elle était drôlement sensuelle quand elle était sûre d'elle. Lorsqu'elle tournoyait, les volants de sa robe s'envolaient à l'horizontale, dévoilant un short fin lui arrivant à mi-cuisse.

Elle s'était amusée avec Emmett à faire un concours de remuage de fesses comme il les appelait. Puis elle avait dansé à nouveau avec Eléazar qui était un de ses partenaires de danse à Juilliard et qui y était maintenant professeur de danses latines. Ils enchaînèrent salsa, rumba et autres mambos, mais pas le tango qu'il dansa avec Carmen. La pauvre ne pouvait pas beaucoup danser, gênée par les œdèmes dus à la grossesse et par son terme. Elle était encore à un terme trop prématuré pour jouer avec le feu mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de bien s'amuser. C'était une femme adorable.

Mais je m'éloignais de mon sujet. Bon sang, est-ce qu'Edward était aveugle ?

Le pire était quand ce Jacob s'approchait de Bella. Emmett m'avait expliqué qui il était. Mais quand même ! Il n'avait pas lieu d'être jaloux ou autre, même un enfant l'aurait compris. Et elle n'avait même pas dansé avec Jacob.

Bella n'avait d'yeux que pour Edward. Pourquoi ne s'en rendait-il pas compte ?

C'était décidé. Demain, je racontais tout à Emmett. Mon chéri trouverait un moyen de lui faire arrêter ses conneries et de le faire réagir.

Pour le moment ce dernier s'était encore lancé dans je ne sais quel pari stupide avec Eléazar et cherchait son nouveau compagnon de jeu. Ce dernier discutait avec le barman, puis il alla sur la scène de l'orchestre et prit le micro.

_- Voilà, comme vous le savez tous, ou peut-être juste les familiers, nous avons une revenante avec nous ce soir._

Bella murmura un _Oh non_ et se planqua derrière Jasper, puisqu'Edward tirait une tronche de six pieds de long.

_- Et chez nous on fête dignement le retour des nôtres au bercail. Bella, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas mais cette vidéo a été hautement réclamée. _

Emmett arborait un sourire qui lui allait d'une oreille à l'autre. Je lui demandai en chuchotant dans son oreille ce qu'il avait parié. Parce que c'était forcément un pari.

_- Tu verras._

Bella devait soupçonner quelque chose puisqu'elle nous regardait avec un drôle d'air. Je haussai les épaules, lui signifiant que je n'étais au courant de rien.

La vidéo s'afficha sur les écrans plasma géants qui étaient dispatchés un peu partout autour de la pièce.

_- Emmett, je vais te tuer._

_- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Eléazar !_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas je vais le tuer aussi._

C'était le film qui avait été fait dans le restaurant du Hilton avec Bella en chemise à fleurs et bermuda à oiseaux. Heureusement pour elle, il était près de 3h du matin et la salle s'était bien vidée.

Mais Bella riait autant que nous de voir ou revoir ce moment. Le plus drôle étant quand deux vieilles dames très chics s'étaient levées pour danser avec elle. Quoi que le final avec le personnel à ses trousses n'était pas mal non plus.

Notre soirée au New Moon s'acheva là-dessus. Emmett avait reçu un message d'un de ses amis et nous partîmes tous les deux en taxi pour un after qui se révéla très sympa. Les quatre autres rentrèrent à l'appartement. En fait Jasper prit les clefs de la voiture, heureusement il n'avait pas bu et ramena Bella et Alice. Edward voulait rester seul. Quel… imbécile !

Lorsque nous rentrâmes à la maison, vers 8h, Alice était déjà levée et nous attendait dans le salon. Visiblement l'attitude d'Edward ne lui avait ni échappé, ni plus.

_- Plan Emmett ?_

_- Je suis d'accord Rose._

_- Ho là, je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer qu'un de vos plans porte mon nom._

_- C'est à propos d'Edward…_

_- Et de Bella…_

_- Ils se sont embrassés…_

_- Mais on ne dirait pas, Eddie a fait la tête toute la soirée hier et Bella a dansé avec tout le monde sauf avec Edward !!_

_- Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé ! Sauf qu'il s'est dégonflé, encore une fois._

_- Comment ça encore une fois ?_

_- Il est tombé amoureux d'elle depuis le début._

_- Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'il est amoureux de Bella ?_

_- C'est à peu de choses près ce que la phrase « Il est tombé amoureux d'elle depuis le début » veut dire._

Nous lui racontâmes tout ce que nous savions.

_- Mais… mais… qu'est-ce qu'il fout, nom d'un arôme artificiel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il attend ? La Saint j'offre un café à mon chien et il me demande un thé ? Je vais aller le voir._

Il partit à grandes enjambées vers la chambre de son frère. Curieuses, les petites commères qu'Alice et moi étions le suivirent.

_- EDWARD CULLEN !!_

Il ouvrit la porte brutalement.

_- A quoi tu joues avec Bella ? Oh nom d'un citron pressé ! _

Edward n'était pas seul. Je crus qu'Emmett allait exploser.

_- Vous vous embrassez. Tu agis comme un con avec elle toute la soirée, tu te barres tout seul et après tu ramènes une fille avec laquelle tu passes la nuit… _

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

**Les Cullen devaient apprendre bien plus tôt que Bella était allée à Juilliard, dans cette scène où Bella danse avec les autres. Cette soirée en boîte était au départ prévue au cinquième ou sixième chapitre mais je ne pensais pas avoir autant d'idées que ça (je pensais m'arrêter au bout d'une quinzaine de chapitres…)**

**Hé hé, finalement les parents Cullen ne sont pas mieux qu'Alice… mais plus efficaces…**

***Voyons voir si quelqu'un a les mêmes références cinématographiques honteuses que moi…**

**Vous l'avez compris le prochain chapitre : lemon… Etant donné à quel point ce moment est réclamé, j'ai un peu beaucoup à la folie la pression qui monte…**

**A bientôt**

**Magda.**

**PS : j'ai cité dans mon profil certaines des fictions que « je » préférais… j'espère que ça ne dérange pas leurs auteurs… c'était très dur de n'en choisir que quelques-unes, du coup comme je l'explique sur mon profil, j'ai fait une liste avec deux amies et un ami (et oui UN mais qui ne veut pas s'inscrire sur le site, le vilain…) et j'ai mis celles que nous avions en commun…**

**PPS : J'ai relu ce chapitre mais j'avoue avoir eu du mal à me concentrer. J'espère que ça ira quand même.**


	20. Chapter 19 Nuit de folie

**Hello,**

**J'ai mis les liens pour les tenues sur mon profil…**

**Bravo à Emi et à Barbara-Gaelle, la phrase « si la danse c'était si facile on appellerait ça du football » vient bien du film **_**Maxi Papa**_** (Chouette la référence non ? et bien un jour de déprime il y a peu de temps, j'ai regardé ce film… y a rien de tel pour se marrer et se remonter le moral… bref quand j'ai entendu cette phrase, j'ai tout de suite pensé à Bella la disant à Emmett)**

**Je ne travaille que cette nuit, j'ai pu mettre à profit cette journée pour écrire ce chapitre… J'aurais néanmoins le temps de répondre à vos reviews cette nuit si vous avez envie de m'en faire…**

**Bonne lecture !**

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

_**POV Bella**_

Mais quelle idiote !

Ce n'était vraiment pas possible d'être idiote à ce point. J'avais bêtement cru qu'après notre baiser, les choses avaient évolué entre Edward et moi. Nous nous étions téléphoné dans la journée et c'était plutôt encourageant.

Mais ce soir tout s'était éclairci. Il n'avait répondu à mon baiser que par simple politesse. Il ne voulait pas me froisser, ne voulait pas me repousser. Au lieu de m'attrister, tout cela me mettait en colère. Je n'étais pas une petite chose fragile. Il aurait pu, non, il aurait dû me le dire franchement que je ne l'intéressais pas.

Comment aurais-je pu d'ailleurs ?

Mais le faire de cette façon… j'avais l'impression d'être tombée plus bas que terre. A chaque fois que je lui avais adressé la parole ce soir, il ne m'avait répondu que par des onomatopées. Il n'était pas descendu une seule fois sur la piste. Et c'était pire quand Jacob était dans les parages. D'ailleurs aucun Cullen n'avait parlé à Jacob, et ce dernier n'avait pas même essayé d'engager la conversation alors qu'il était habituellement un incorrigible bavard.

Se pourrait-il que… Non. Ils me l'auraient dit quand même. Au moins Alice ou Emmett puisqu'Edward était devenu muet en ma présence.

Heureusement qu'Eléazar, Carmen et mes cousins étaient là pour réchauffer un peu l'ambiance glaciale de notre tablée. Une fois sur la piste ça allait mais la température baissait d'une dizaine de degrés lorsque nous retournions nous asseoir.

En rentrant, j'étais allé directement prendre une très longue douche. Alice et Jasper n'avaient rien dit du trajet, se contentant de se tenir la main au-dessus de la boîte de vitesse. En sortant de la salle de bain, j'avais eu envie de frapper à la porte d'Edward. Je ne savais pas s'il était rentré. Mais surtout j'étais trop en colère, il fallait que je fasse descendre la tension pour ne pas dire des choses que je regretterais. Je n'avais plus envie de danser. C'était une première. Je fis néanmoins quelques étirements pour ne pas avoir trop de courbatures le lendemain. Je me couchai.

Inconsciemment je devais l'attendre puisque j'entendis Edward rentrer et aller prendre une douche malgré la très bonne insonorisation de cet appartement. Je me levai et enfilai un short par-dessus mon shorty. Mais arrivée à ma porte, je restai bloquée. Je finis par retourner me coucher.

Peu de temps après, des coups retentirent à ma porte. (N/A : _ben oui qui pensait vraiment que j'allais laisser Edward faire une telle bêtise ??? Un ou deux bons coups de pieds au derrière ne feraient pas de mal à Edward mais pas plus… je vous laisse à votre lecture…)_

Edward entra dans ma chambre et s'assit sur le bord de mon lit, le plus loin possible de moi. Ma colère s'évanouit devant son air malheureux. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre nous.

_- Je suis un gros naze._

_- Je suis assez d'accord avec toi. Sauf que tu n'es pas gros._

Le silence retomba.

_**POV Edward**_

_- Bella…_

_- Edward…_

Nous avions parlé en même temps. Je lui fis signe de commencer. Les lumières de la ville suffirent à ce qu'elle vit mon geste.

_- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu regrettes ?_

_- Quoi ? Est-ce que je… Quoi ? _

_- Que nous nous soyons embrassés..._

_- Non. Bien sûr que non !!_

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait imaginé là ? Oh mon Dieu. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? Elle avait l'air triste et baissait la tête. Je me rapprochai d'elle et relevai son menton de ma main.

_- Bella, ça fait plus d'un mois et demi que j'en avais envie._

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

_- Et oui, non seulement je suis naze mais je suis aussi lâche._

Le sourire qu'elle m'offrit me mit du baume au cœur.

_- Je ne dirais pas lâche. Prudent. Patient._

Elle était adorable.

_- Lâche quand même. Et mufle ce soir. Je te dois d'ailleurs des explications. Mais avant je voulais te dire que tu étais magnifique ce soir. Encore plus qu'hier et sans doute moins que demain._

Tellement magnifique que je n'avais pas réussi à lui parler avant que l'on parte en boîte. Je m'étais d'abord dit que ce n'était pas grave, que je me rattraperais pendant la soirée. J'avais même hâte de la voir danser. Mais ça avait été de mal en pis.

_- Je… Merci… tu étais très beau aussi. Hey ! Tu vois que tu n'es pas si mufle !_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire. Je redevins sérieux.

_- C'est juste que… que j'étais un peu jaloux._

Soyons francs. Je crevais de jalousie dans ce club.

Bella était étonnée.

_- Mais de qui ? Pourquoi ?_

_- J'étais jaloux de tous ces mecs qui te regardaient, qui dansaient avec toi._

_- Je danse des danses qui se dansent à deux…_

Je ris doucement.

_- Je sais ça fait beaucoup de « danse ». Mais, danser avec un homme ne signifie pas forcément plus que de danser avec un homme. C'est une association. Un peu comme deux avocats travaillant pour le même cabinet ou quand tu opères, tu n'es pas tout seul ? C'est un travail d'équipe. Bien sûr, c'est un peu plus tactile que de s'échanger deux vannes dans la salle des profs le midi. Il n'est pas rare que des frères et sœurs dansent ou patinent ensemble._

_- Je sais bien. C'est juste que… C'est Jacob._

Le morceau était lâché. C'était l'élément qui avait tout déclenché. Il n'avait pas arrêté de la regarder de la soirée. J'avais plusieurs fois eu envie de l'étrangler. Toute cette colère, toute cette rancœur ne faisait vraiment pas ressortir mon meilleur côté.

Bella attendait que je poursuive sur ce sujet mais je n'y arrivais pas. Heureusement, elle comprit.

_- Quoi Jacob ? Oh… Jacob. C'était lui, n'est-ce pas ? Ton ex-meilleur ami ?_

_- Comment…_

_- Ce n'était pas si difficile à deviner. Aucun d'entre vous n'a échangé un mot de la soirée. Je ne savais pas. Je suis désolée._

_- Tu n'as pas à être désolée. Est-ce que… Non oublie._

Bella soupira. Elle se décala un peu dans son lit et tapota la place à côté d'elle. Je m'installai et m'adossai. Elle me tendit son oreiller.

_- Mais et toi ?_

_- Y a tous les coussins d'Alice et puis…_

Elle me poussa contre le dossier du lit et vint se nicher contre moi.

_- Je préfère cet oreiller-là._

Après quelques minutes dans cette position, elle se tourna vers moi et pointa son doigt contre ma poitrine comme elle aimait le faire quand elle avait un point à souligner.

_- Edward. Je crois que j'ai répondu à cette question hier ou plutôt avant-hier maintenant. Il y a eu Démétri et Collin. C'est tout. Je ne te cacherais pas que Jacob a essayé…_

Bon sang, il avait… Elle interrompit directement le flot de pensées qui menaçaient d'envahir ma tête.

_- Mais il n'y aura jamais rien de plus entre nous que de l'amitié. En plus Jacob a quelqu'un dans sa vie. Et tu crois que je suis ce genre de fille ? Que je serais allée au restaurant avec toi, que je t'aurais embrassé pour le lendemain soir sortir avec un autre ? _

_- Non…_

_- Parce que ce serait mal me connaître. J'ai tendance à être correcte avec les gens. Et je suis monogame._

Je repassais ce qu'elle venait de me dire encore et encore dans ma tête.

_- Ça veut dire que jeudi soir, c'était un rencard ?_

Elle fronça et haussa les sourcils, ouvrant grand les yeux, et mordit sa lèvre inférieure dans une moue interrogatrice.

_- Tu voudrais ?_

Je me penchai et effleurai légèrement ses lèvres des miennes, heureux qu'elle me réponde. Ses lèvres étaient divinement douces, leur goût me rendait fou. J'aurai voulu la goûter toute entière. Je murmurai sans éloigner mes lèvres.

_- Oui. Je voudrais._

Alors qu'elle se lovait contre moi, sa langue vint gentiment caresser la mienne, tiède et douce, comme ses lèvres pleines, nullement envahissante et au goût délicieux. Elle poussa un soupir qui me fit sourire, noua ses bras autour de mon cou et ouvrit davantage la bouche en une invitation silencieuse à approfondir le baiser. Invitation à laquelle je répondis avec joie. Vite, trop vite, elle brisa le baiser et se réinstalla.

Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous ? Que nous sortions ensemble ?

_- Bella ? Est-ce que tu me pardonnes ?_

Elle se retourna pour me regarder.

_- De quoi ?_

_- De ne pas avoir assuré._

_- Bien sûr. Et toi ?_

_- Moi mais…_

_- Je n'ai pas été plus douée. J'aurais dû te dire que je voulais que nous soyons plus qu'amis._

Je déposai un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

_- Naturellement je te pardonne._

Elle se nicha à nouveau contre moi et soupira.

_- On forme un sacré couple d'handicapés des sentiments._

J'eus un petit rire auquel elle répondit.

Il n'y eut plus un bruit excepté ceux de la ville pendant un moment. Bella faisait des petits cercles avec sa main sur mon torse tandis que je profitais de l'avoir, serrée contre moi, mon bras autour de ses épaules.

_- Ce fut une drôle de journée._

_- A qui le dis-tu._

_- Au moins, j'ai échappé à Alice et Rose. Toi, est-ce que ça a été ?_

_- Elles savent que nous nous sommes embrassés. Que c'est toi qui as fait le premier pas… et Maman m'a sauvé !_

_- J'adore ta mère !_

_- Moi aussi._

_- Et une drôle de soirée._

_- Mouais, c'est pas ma préférée._

_- Je n'ai pas non plus passé la meilleure soirée de ma vie. La seule personne avec laquelle j'aurais voulu danser n'a même pas daigné m'inviter. Pas plus qu'il ne m'a adressé la parole de la soirée._

Elle avait dit ça dans un murmure et je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?_

Elle releva la tête et ancra son regard dans le mien.

_- Tout ce que je voulais, c'était danser avec toi._

Et elle se réinstalla.

Les sirènes lointaines d'une voiture de police nous parvinrent par la fenêtre ouverte.

J'avais peut-être une idée. Je me levai, l'embrassai doucement puis lui attrapai la main.

_- Viens avec moi._

_- Où…_

_- Viens, s'il te plait. Fais-moi confiance…_

Elle se laissa entraîner dans ma chambre. Je desserrai les freins des roulettes de mon piano et le poussai, rangeai ma chaise sous mon bureau. Une fois ce petit espace dégagé, j'allai jusqu'à ma chaine hifi qui était reliée à mon Ipod. J'enregistrai dans une play-list les morceaux que je voulais. Je m'aperçus que j'aurais pu entraîner Bella dans le salon mais je ne savais pas si Emmett et Rose étaient rentrés. Je ne voulais pas être dérangé.

Les voix de Marketa Irglova et de Glen Hasard chantant _If You Want Me_ du petit bijou de film musical_ Once_ remplirent la chambre. Nous avions regardé ce film ensemble Bella et moi avec Jasper. Je retournai vers elle. Je pris alors conscience de sa tenue. Elle ne portait que son grand tee-shirt et un short lui arrivant à mi-cuisses. Je plaçai mes mains sur ses hanches. Elle enlaça mon cou. Nous commençâmes à nous balancer paisiblement.

_- Je ne suis vraiment pas un bon danseur._

_- Tout est dans la cavalière._

_- Je pensais que c'était le cavalier qui menait._

_- Oui mais quand la cavalière est extrêmement douée, le cavalier peut être moins bon._

_- Quelle modestie._

_- Je trouve aussi. Extrêmement douée n'est pas assez fort._

Elle rit doucement et posa sa joue sur ma poitrine. Le nez dans ses cheveux, je profitai à nouveau de son odeur. Cette même odeur qui m'avait envahi quand j'étais rentré et que j'avais pris ma douche. Ce parfum dont je ne pouvais plus me passer.

Une autre chanson du film suivit : _Falling Slowly_.

Deux âmes seules. Deux âmes perdues. Lui venait de vivre une rupture difficile et douloureuse, elle élevait sa fille, et évitait un mari qu'elle n'aimait plus. La musique allait les réunir.

_Once_ laissa la place à la version de 1968 de _Romeo and Juliet_, avec la chanson _What is a Youth_. Nous continuions de flotter sur la musique.

_- Essaierais-tu de me séduire ?_

J'avais mis dans la play-list les morceaux préférés de Bella, ceux que j'aimais aussi.

_- Oh non, ça ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit. Ou à peine cinq ou six millions de fois. Est-ce que ça fonctionne ?_

_- Hum… c'est fort possible._

_Black Out _de Muse résonna. Bella s'écarta un peu de moi au milieu de la chanson.

_- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?_

Son sourire était franc.

_- Oui._

_- Laisse-toi faire et suis mes mouvements._

Lorsque la guitare de Matthew Bellamy se déchaina, elle m'entraina dans des pas de danse plus amples, toujours en rythme dans toutes les directions. Je ne saurais décrire cela. Avec la force de son bassin et de ses jambes, elle déplaçait mon corps en poussant mes jambes au bon endroit au bon moment. Sans jamais se mélanger les pinceaux. C'était génial, je dansais. Et j'aimais ça.

Elle éclata de rire en voyant ma tête.

Nous reprîmes notre lent déhanchement. L'intro au piano de _The Ludlows_ extrait de la bande originale de _Legends of the Fall_ composée par James Horner s'éleva dans les airs.

Bella descendit ses mains et les passa sous mes bras pour les enlacer au-dessus de ma taille. Elle se mit à fredonner les paroles tout bas avec le piano.

_As evening fell, a maiden stood (Alors que la nuit tombe, une jeune fille se tient debout)  
At the edge of a wood. __(à l'orée d'un bois)  
In her hands lay the reins (Dans ses mains reposent les rênes)  
Of a stallion. __(d'un étalon)  
And ne'er I'd seen a girl as fair, (Et jamais je n'avais vu de fille aussi honnête)  
Heard a gentler voice anywhere. (ni entendu de voix plus gentille ailleurs)  
Whispered, "Alas..." (Je murmurai « hélas »)  
She belonged, belonged to another—(Elle appartient, appartient à quelqu'un d'autre)  
Another forever. (A quelqu'un d'autre pour toujours)  
Yes, she belonged to (Oui, elle appartient à)  
the twilight and mist. (Le crépuscule et la brume)_

Le piano fut bientôt rejoint par les cordes de l'Orchestre Symphonique de Londres.

Bella se hissa sur les pointes de pied et me murmura à l'oreille.

_- And I belong to you._

Une décharge électrique parcourut mon corps tout entier.

_- And I, to you._

Je resserrai mon emprise sur elle. Je sentais mon désir pour elle monter de plus en plus, aussi bien mental que physique.

_**POV Bella**_

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

**Attention, Lemon. Celles et ceux qui ne veulent pas lire ce genre de choses… passez directement au chapitre suivant (qui au moment où j'écris ces mots n'est ni écrit, ni publié…)**

**Passé cet avertissement, c'est parti pour une nuit de folie…**

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

Je me délectais de la sensation de son corps musclé contre le mien. Il grogna contre mon oreille en descendant son visage dans le creux de mon cou, me faisant trembler de plaisir et de désir.

_- Bella, j'ai envie de toi. Tu me rends fou._

Ces mots dans sa bouche étaient les plus sexy que je n'avais jamais entendus, et j'avais du mal à me souvenir comment respirer.

Accepter Edward dans ma vie et autoriser ce qui était en train de se passer à aller là où je voulais indéniablement que ça aille n'était pas une décision que je prenais à la légère. Les conséquences ne retomberaient pas uniquement sur mon égoïste personne. Mais là, je savais que Carlie était clairement dans l'équation et qu'Edward l'avait prise en compte.

J'étais sûre qu'il entendait mon cœur battre frénétiquement tellement celui-ci cognait fort dans ma poitrine. Ma respiration était complètement irrégulière. Mais même sachant à quel point je voulais être avec lui, je savais qu'il ne ferait pas un autre geste sans entendre les mots.

_- Bella ?_

Il murmurait d'une voix rauque contre mon cou. Un frisson me parcourut, accentué par la sensation de son souffle chaud effleurant la peau sensible de cette région. Je laissai son parfum si particulier s'enrouler autour de moi comme une couverture, me calmer et me donner la confiance nécessaire pour franchir l'étape suivante.

Je murmurai de la même voix rauque dans ses cheveux soyeux.

_- Je t'aime Edward._

C'était plutôt rapide, mais autant être fixée.

En un instant, il releva la tête de mon cou et ses lèvres écrasèrent les miennes. Il quitta bientôt ma bouche.

_- Je t'aime._

Mon cœur explosa et une toute autre danse commença.

Il continua à répéter ces trois mots en déposant des baisers sur toutes les zones qu'il pouvait atteindre. Je laissai tomber ma tête en arrière, lui donnant un plus grand accès à mon cou et mes clavicules au bord de mon tee-shirt.

Je voulais qu'il me fasse tout oublier pour cette nuit. Mon histoire, mes incertitudes, mes peines. Que je ne sois plus que moi, Bella. Et lui, Edward.

J'attrapai son visage entre mes mains pour reprendre ses lèvres. Sans briser le baiser, je descendis mes mains le long de son torse, attrapai le bas de son tee-shirt et lui enlevai. Il leva les bras pour me faciliter la tâche. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'admirer. Je l'avais déjà vu torse nu mais, pour la première fois, je m'autorisai à le regarder vraiment. Mes yeux descendirent le long de ses pectoraux vers ses abdominaux et plus bas encore. Je vis à la bosse qui déformait son pantalon qu'il était excité et je savais que c'était pour moi.

Il rit devant mon inspection. Je le fis taire par un baiser. Mes mains caressaient son dos. Les siennes allèrent se glisser sous mon tee-shirt. Je levai les bras pour l'autoriser à enlever mon vêtement.

Je me retrouvai donc à moitié nue devant Edward. Il eut l'air d'apprécier et l'inspection changea d'inspecteur. Ce fut à mon tour de rire et au sien de me faire taire en s'emparant de ma bouche avec passion. Je lui rendais fiévreusement ses baisers. Sa langue se montrait de plus en plus audacieuse, cherchant et trouvant la mienne, m'arrachant un gémissement.

Les deux mains enfouies dans mes cheveux, il les peigna avec ses doigts en arrière, dégageant ma gorge. Il nicha de nouveau sa tête dans mon cou, y promenant ses lèvres, mordillant, léchant, laissant chaque zone où il était passé brûlante de son contact. Il me caressait les épaules et les seins. Je me sentais fondre sous ses mains. Les miennes continuaient de parcourir chaque zone de son corps que j'avais dénudée.

Sans me lâcher, m'entrainant avec lui, il recula et alla éteindre sa chaîne hifi. Il se baissa alors, embrassa mon ventre, mit une main sous mes genoux, l'autre dans mon dos au niveau de mes omoplates. Il me fit basculer et me porta jusqu'à son lit où il m'allongea.

Il s'installa au-dessus de moi. Prenant appui sur ses bras, il me regardait, les yeux remplis de désir. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et l'attirai pour l'embrasser. Il descendit ensuite pour honorer mes seins dont les mamelons étaient dressés pour lui. Le sort qu'il leur réserva, les léchant, les mordillant tout en massant l'autre de ses longs doigts fins, me fit perdre le contrôle des gémissements qui sortaient de ma bouche. Je l'accompagnai de caresses dans ses cheveux, descendant sur ses épaules, remontant dans sa chevelure soyeuse. Je sentais son sexe tendu contre ma cuisse alors que nos bassins roulaient contre le corps de l'autre.

Bientôt, il fut plus bas encore. Lorsqu'il souffla sur mon nombril, des frissons parcoururent tout mon corps. Il en fit le tour avec sa langue. Involontairement je me cambrai contre lui. Il attrapa l'élastique de mon short et celui de mon shorty et les fit glisser le long de mes jambes. J'étais déjà toute humide et il le constata en posant sa main sur ma fine toison, en effleurant mes lèvres intimes gonflées de désir. Il se chargea de finir de retirer mes vêtements, les accompagnant de baisers sur mes jambes nues et remonta de la même manière.

Lorsque son visage parvint au niveau de mon intimité, il stoppa son ascension. Il remarqua la cicatrice que j'avais à l'aine, mauvais souvenir de l'accident de voiture, que j'oubliais aussitôt lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres dessus. Il écarta mes cuisses et se positionna entre. Comprenant alors ce qu'il allait faire, je l'arrêtai, me redressant, mes mains agrippant ses cheveux.

_- Non…_

Il leva son regard de feu sur moi.

_- Bella, s'il te plait… j'en ai envie._

Il parut comprendre mon hésitation. Je n'avais jamais laissé personne effectuer cette caresse que j'estimais trop intime. Peut-être n'avais-je pas rencontré l'homme avec lequel je voudrais la partager.

_- Fais-moi confiance._

Et Edward avait toute ma confiance.

Sa langue experte ne tarda pas à m'emmener au septième ciel. Il léchait, titillait, mordillait, aspirait chaque zone sensible de mon sexe. S'attardant sur mon clitoris avant de l'abandonner et de le reprendre à nouveau entre ses dents. Sa langue me pénétra plusieurs fois. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette cascade de sensations, toutes plus fortes les unes que les autres. Lorsqu'il glissa un doigt en moi puis deux, il ne lui fallut que quelques va-et-vient pour que l'orgasme me consume toute entière. J'attrapai son oreiller pour étouffer mon cri.

Il remonta jusqu'à mon visage, laissant sur son passage une trainée mouillée, écarta l'oreiller. Ses bras puissants m'enlacèrent alors qu'il basculait sur le côté, m'attirant vers lui. Son long baiser fut tendre et doux et je pus ainsi goûter au fruit de mon désir mélangé à sa salive.

Il brisa le baiser et éloigna son visage du mien. Sous son regard, je me sentis être la plus belle femme du monde.

_- Merci._

Ce mot qu'il vint me murmurer à l'oreille était rempli d'amour.

A mon tour, les mains tremblantes, je défis la corde qui maintenait son bas de pyjama en place. Il me laissa faire en souriant, appuyé sur son coude, dans une sorte de transe. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit lorsque, dans mon mouvement je frôlai sa virilité. Je n'avais défait que sa ceinture. Une de mes mains remonta pour se promener sur les muscles durs et saillants de son abdomen et de sa poitrine. Mon autre main caressait son érection à travers le tissu fin. J'étais plutôt impressionnée. Mes autres compagnons n'étaient pas aussi… bien bâtis.

Me trouvant sans doute trop lente, il se redressa et acheva de se dénuder. Je ris devant son impatience. Il eut son petit sourire arrogant avant de me renverser sur le dos et de prendre à nouveau mes lèvres. Son sexe frottait contre le mien attisant les braises déjà incandescentes de mon désir. Quand il brisa brusquement notre étreinte, je ressentis un profond manque. Il avait l'air paniqué. Je me redressai.

_- Merde, merde, merde…_

??? Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre de jurer. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

_- Bella, je n'ai pas de préservatif._

Je soupirai de soulagement. Il m'avait fait peur.

_- J'ai un implant dans le bras.*_

Et je l'attirai contre moi.

Son sexe se présenta à mon entrée. J'attrapai ses épaules et nouai mes jambes autour de lui. Il me pénétra doucement, mon excitation lui permettant de glisser plus facilement. Une fois qu'il fut entièrement en moi, il me remplissait complètement. Nous stoppâmes tout mouvement, savourant cet instant de plénitude. Puis n'en pouvant plus, nous commençâmes à bouger nos bassins de concert.

De plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Nous haletions au rythme de nos mouvements, embrassant chaque zone à portée de nos lèvres.

Passion, désir, amour et ravissement se reflétaient dans nos yeux lorsque nous atteignirent l'orgasme ensemble. Mes parois se resserrèrent autour de son sexe et je le sentis déverser sa semence en moi dans un dernier coup de rein. Il cria mon prénom tandis que j'étouffai le sien dans sa poitrine.

Nous restâmes ainsi un moment, l'un dans l'autre, nous embrassant tendrement. Puis Edward se dégagea et retomba sur le dos, m'attirant contre lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes, alors que nous avions retrouvé un souffle calme, il m'embrassa à nouveau, se leva, attrapa un boxer dans son tiroir, l'enfila et disparut dans le couloir. Il revint vite avec deux bouteilles d'eau, des serviettes de toilette et des gants humidifiés. Il entreprit de me laver avec délicatesse.

Je crois que j'aurais pu ronronner de plaisir.

Il posa le tout sur le tabouret et la table de chevet qui ornaient les côtés de son lit. Il se rallongea sous les draps et m'invita à faire de même.

Je partis à nouveau à la découverte de son corps. D'abord de son visage, puis de son cou, de ses épaules, de ses bras, de ses mains. Il m'arrêta.

_- Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_- Je lance une nouvelle danse. _

_- On ne t'a jamais appris en cours de biologie que le corps masculin avait besoin d'un certain temps de récupération ?_

_- Je n'ai jamais aimé ces cours là et je n'écoutais pas. Et puis je m'étais préparée à rester au _New Moon_ toute la nuit._

Et surtout je sentais que le temps de « récupération » était dépassé…

Edward prit les choses en main.

Parcourue de frissons, je découvrais, au contact de ses mains, de ses lèvres et de sa langue des endroits de mon corps dont je ne soupçonnais pas l'existence. Je lui fis subir la même chose.

Nous découvrions ensemble les zones les plus sensibles de l'autre. Moi c'était le tour de mon nombril et le creux entre mes seins. Lui c'était le creux de son aine, sous sa hanche, parfaitement dessinée entre ses muscles abdominaux et ceux de sa cuisse, et le lobe de ses oreilles. Nous partagions le même engouement pour nos clavicules et le creux de nos cous ainsi que pour les mains de l'autre dans nos cheveux.

Il me refit l'amour avec la même intensité et la même tendresse passionnée.

(…)

_- Bella ? Comment se fait-il que nous ne nous soyons jamais rencontrés ? Si je sais encore compter, cela fait cinq ans que je vis à New York. Et même que je partage un appartement avec ton cousin. Or tu as vécu trois ans à New York que tu as quitté il y a trois ans. Ce qui nous laisse deux ans au même endroit et on ne s'est jamais vus._

_- Je ne sais pas. On s'est vus à ton récital._

Je m'étais déjà posé la question sans vraiment y trouver de réponse.

_- En y repensant, les rares fois où je devais rencontrer les amis de Jasper ou de Rosalie, il y en avait un qui bossait pour ses exams, je suppose que c'était toi. Un qui venait de rencontrer une fille, je suppose que c'était Emmett._

_- Hey j'aurais pu rencontrer la fille._

_- Ah oui, sans doute… mais qu'Emmett reste à bosser un vendredi soir me parait plus qu'étonnant._

_- Ok, ça c'est impossible._

_- A l'époque, le _New Moon _était vraiment fermé et_ _il fallait montrer sa carte de Juilliard pour y entrer, ou allonger les billets. Je ne pouvais rentrer que lorsque c'était Quil qui travaillait. De plus, il ne faut pas se tromper, Juilliard est une école de danse mais on avait une dizaine d'heures de cours pratiquement tous les jours. Et puis vous alliez souvent en Californie les week-ends. _

_- Voir Alice à San Francisco, c'est vrai._

_- Rosalie m'y a invité plus d'une fois mais je travaillais à la librairie. Néanmoins, j'ai dû rencontrer le fameux Sam, je ne m'en souviens pas trop. Et j'ai rencontré tes cousins Mary et Randall. Ils avaient réussi à échapper à je ne sais quelle fête._

_- Le mariage du cousin de mon père Phil._

Il resta un moment silencieux. Nous étions allongés côte à côte, j'étais sur son flanc droit, la tête posée entre son torse et son bras. Je crus qu'il s'était endormi, sa main toujours posée mon ventre. Mais il reprit ses caresses, réveillant les papillons à l'intérieur de moi.

_- J'ai encore envie de toi…_

Je me redressai et tournai mon visage vers lui. Son regard scrutateur, ses cheveux de cuivre brûlaient comme des flammes dans les faibles lueurs de la nuit. Jamais je n'aurais cru possible qu'il me reste autant de désir après ce qui s'était déjà passé entre nous ce soir. Je me relevai et m'agenouillai, accrochant mes yeux aux siens.

_- Moi aussi._

_**POV Edward**_

Bella s'était endormie après notre troisième étreinte. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à faire de même, j'étais trop excité. Pas tant physiquement, de ce côté-là, j'étais plutôt rassasié. Quoi que. Mais j'avais envie de hurler mon bonheur à la fenêtre. Le gamin arrogant et compétitif qui était en moi voulait également hurler qu'il avait fait jouir sa petite amie quatre fois, dont trois en l'accompagnant. Mais je ne pense pas que Bella apprécierait.

Après avoir beaucoup bougé dans les premières phases de son sommeil, ma belle avait fini par s'immobiliser. Elle était sur le ventre, la tête dans le matelas contre mes côtes, et le bras posé négligemment en travers de mon torse. J'étais à demi assis, confortablement installé grâce aux multiples oreillers qu'Alice aimait disposer sur nos lits. Je caressais ses longs cheveux soyeux, geste qui accentuait la présence de son parfum dans l'air.

Petite amie. Dieu que j'aimais ces deux mots maintenant qu'ils concernaient Bella. C'était la première fois que je me sentais si confiant dans l'avenir. Je voulais que Bella en fasse partie et la petite Carlie aussi. Il faudrait que j'en parle à Bella mais pas tout de suite. Après un mois et demi à avancer à une vitesse d'escargot, nous avions franchi un pas de géant cette nuit. Il ne fallait pas aller trop vite non plus sous peine de nous brûler les ailes.

Je l'aimais et elle m'aimait.

Lorsqu'elle avait prononcé ces trois mots, un poids énorme s'était envolé de ma poitrine. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point ce poids m'oppressait avant qu'il ne s'en aille. J'avais peur. Peur d'éprouver des sentiments à sens unique, peur de la décevoir – ce que j'avais réussi à faire toute la soirée au club – peur de ne pas être l'homme qui lui fallait… mon cerveau repartait à deux cent à l'heure…

Une parole étouffée me parvint.

_- Edward._

Mince, je l'avais réveillée.

Je la regardai. Elle n'avait pas bougé de sa position. Si son corps ne s'élevait pas au rythme lent et régulier de sa respiration, j'aurais pu croire qu'elle s'était étouffée dans cette position.

_- Ti amo Edward._

Elle parlait en dormant. En italien. Comment avais-je pu oublier ce fait que Carlie m'avait révélé une semaine auparavant ? Et elle disait qu'elle m'aimait. Même inconsciemment, dans le monde de ses rêves. Le reste de mes angoisses et de mes peurs s'évanouirent.

_- Spero che questo non è un sogno e che mi sveglierò da solo nel mio letto. È un profumo così buono. Vorrei che tu fossi sempre al mio fianco._

L'italien n'était pas ma langue de prédilection.

_- Je suis désolé mon cœur, je ne comprends pas._

_- Je voudrais que tu sois toujours à mes côtés._

Non seulement elle avait répondu, mais sa réponse était en anglais. Bella continua de raconter des choses, parfois en anglais, le plus souvent en italien. Je lui fis même dire certains trucs en français et en espagnol. Mon prénom revint très régulièrement. Puis son sommeil s'approfondit et elle se tut.

Le soleil se levait et sa lumière envahissait progressivement ma chambre. L'angle de notre immeuble étant tourné vers le sud, je bénéficiais, de par mes deux fenêtres, du soleil le matin mais aussi le soir. Je caressais la peau douce du dos de Bella, les rayons lumineux renforçant cette impression de texture crémeuse.

J'entendis un hurlement qui me fit sursauter.

_- EDWARD CULLEN !!_

Emmett ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ? J'attrapai le drap pour recouvrir nos corps. Seule l'arrière de la tête de Bella dépassait, ses longs cheveux éparpillés. Mon frère ouvrit la porte brutalement. Il avait l'air très en colère. Il m'effrayait un peu, je l'avouais.

_- A quoi tu joues avec Bella ? Oh nom d'un citron pressé ! _

Avec Bella ? Comment savait-il que j'avais passé la nuit avec Bella ? Il n'était même pas là. Alice et Rosalie étaient derrière lui et n'avaient pas l'air de meilleure humeur. Pourquoi étaient-elles fâchées alors qu'hier encore, elles étaient toutes excitées de savoir qu'on s'était embrassés. Décidemment je ne comprenais rien.

_- Vous vous embrassez. Tu agis comme un con avec elle toute la soirée, tu te barres tout seul et après tu ramènes une fille avec laquelle tu passes la nuit…_

Oh ! La lumière se fit dans mon esprit. Il pensait que j'avais ramené une fille **(il n'est pas le seul…)**. Comment aurais-je pu ? Bella occupait pratiquement chacune de mes pensées depuis son arrivée dans nos vies. Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre. Emmett avait réveillé Bella.

Cette dernière se retourna et se redressa, tenant le drap devant elle pour se protéger du regard des trois intrus stupéfaits à l'entrée de ma chambre. Elle me laissait ainsi une pleine vue sur son dos nu, sur le creux de ses reins et le haut de ses fesses rebondies. _Bon sang !_ Fallait que je me concentre sur autre chose, au moins le temps de faire partir mon frère et mes sœurs.

_- BELLA ???_

Ils avaient l'air de tomber des nues tous les trois.

Bella grogna.

_- Bon sang, c'est quoi ce raffut ? Emmett, mais t'es complètement cinglé !!_

Elle se pencha vers moi pour attraper mon réveil sur la table de chevet._ Edward, on se calme… t'es vraiment intoxiqué mon gars !_

_- Bon sang, il est à peine plus de huit heures !_

Elle ronchonna le reste de ses paroles.

_- Famille de fous. Se lever aussi tôt après une soirée alors qu'ils ne travaillent pas. Foutus lève-tôt. Empêcheurs de dormir en rond. Gâcheurs de grasse matinée. On n'a pas idée de réveiller les gens de cette façon. Il faut vraiment qu'ils ne soient pas humains._

La fin fut quasiment étouffée lorsqu'elle enfouit sa tête à nouveau sur le bord de mes côtes. J'éclatai de rire. Rosalie et Alice arboraient un énorme sourire alors qu'Emmett restait interdit. Alerté par le bruit sans doute, Jasper rejoint le groupe. Il comprit tout de suite et poussa les trois autres dehors. Avant de fermer la porte, il m'adressa un large sourire entendu.

_- Je les retiendrai au moins jusqu'à midi._

Je me concentrai à nouveau sur mon amour.

Bella se retourna lentement vers moi, se redressa un peu avant de poser son visage contre ma poitrine. Elle enroula ses bras autour de moi. Ses seins que j'avais découverts encore plus généreux que je ne l'aurais cru, très fermes, se pressaient contre le haut de mon abdomen. Sa jambe passée entre les miennes mettait son sexe en contact avec ma cuisse. Elle resserra son étreinte comme pour me montrer que c'était le seul endroit au monde où elle voulait être. Elle soupira. L'air chaud qui caressa ma poitrine eut raison de moi et je sentis mon sexe se dresser. La cure de désintox me guettait vraiment.

Bella dut le sentir frôler le haut de sa cuisse puisque je la sentis sourire contre mon torse. Sa main descendit le long de mon corps jusqu'à ma virilité qu'elle attrapa à pleine main. Surpris par ce geste et par le plaisir qui en découla, je poussai un grognement et me cambrai vers sa main qui entama des mouvements lents de va-et-vient.

Elle me regarda et ses yeux remplis de désir augmentèrent encore le mien. Elle rampa le long de mon corps, déposant des baisers partout sur son chemin. Sa poitrine nue vint bientôt s'écraser sur sa main qui tenait toujours mon sexe.

Je crus jouir à ce contact mais le délicieux supplice ne venait que de commencer.

Elle déposa un dernier baiser sur mon aine avant d'embrasser le bout de mon pénis. Elle commença alors à caresser de ses lèvres toute ma longueur tout en la pressant gentiment de sa main. Elle fit bientôt courir sa langue tout le long de mon sexe tendu comme jamais. Je gémis son prénom, incapable de prononcer toute parole cohérente. Elle grogna quand elle me prit dans sa bouche, continuant de lécher, sucer et même de mordiller.

Mes gémissements augmentèrent et elle sourit contre moi. Mes mains se crispèrent sur les draps quand elle reprit les lents va-et-vient avec la sienne. Je balançai ma tête en arrière et fermai les yeux. Sa deuxième main commença de douces caresses sur mes testicules, de temps en temps rejointe par ses lèvres et sa langue qui continuaient à déposer des baisers sur chaque centimètre carré de ma peau sensible.

Sans que je n'y aie consenti, une de mes mains vint agripper ses cheveux. Elle l'attrapa de la main qui s'occupait de mes bourses, entrelaça nos doigts et la posa sur mon pubis, exerçant de rapides et fortes pressions à la base de mon sexe au rythme des va-et-vient. Elle me prit à nouveau dans sa bouche, accompagnant les mouvements de sa main.

Je redressai la tête et rencontrai ses yeux remplis de désir alors qu'elle s'affairait sur mon sexe. Cette vision eut raison de moi. Je ne contrôlai plus mes jambes, ni les mouvements de mes hanches. Sentant mon orgasme arriver, j'agrippai doucement ses cheveux pour la dégager de moi.

_- Bella, je vais…_

Profitant de ce qu'elle se soit redressée, je me tournai et attrapai une des serviettes sur le tabouret. Je n'eus que le temps de la poser sur mon sexe avant que ce dernier se contracte et expulse ma semence.

_- Bella !_

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je vis que celle-ci était agenouillée entre mes jambes et me fixait, les yeux brillants, la lèvre inférieure enfermée entre ses dents. Elle me prit la serviette des mains et m'essuya consciencieusement avant de replier la serviette et de la poser par terre.

J'attrapai ses épaules et la couchai sur moi pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Comme après qu'elle m'ait autorisé à la goûter, je mis tout l'amour possible dans un simple _merci_. Elle reprit sa position initiale.

_- Tu es tellement beau quand tu jouis._

Je resserrai encore mon étreinte. Nous nous endormîmes ainsi.

(…)

La faim me réveilla. Bella était assise à côté de moi, le drap remonté sur elle.

Lorsqu'elle vit que j'avais ouvert les yeux elle cacha son visage derrière ses mains. Je les lui attrapai pour les éloigner de son visage. Ses joues s'empourprèrent.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ? Bella ?_

_- Rien. C'est juste que…_

Je l'encourageai à poursuivre.

_- C'est juste que quoi, Bella ?_

_- Tu vas me prendre pour une droguée._

_- Quoi ?_

Je secouai la tête.

_- Bella… Pourquoi penserais-je cela de toi ?_

_- Et bien ce matin, quand je… c'est la première fois que je… je ne pensais pas prendre autant de plaisir à… que toi, tu aurais autant de plaisir… comme quand toi tu as… je ne pensais pas que ça te ferait plaisir de me…_

J'éclatai de rire.

_- Contente de voir que je te fais rire._

Elle se relança dans sa grande tirade qu'elle débitait à toute vitesse.

_- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ça m'a plu de te faire plaisir comme ça. Et que j'ai adoré cette nuit. Chaque fois. Te sentir contre moi, en moi. Et que si je ne me sentais pas un peu irritée, je voudrais recommencer tout de suite._

Je m'assis et la serrai contre moi.

_- J'ai adoré chaque seconde de cette nuit après que nous ayons passé la porte de cette chambre. Et je me suis fait la même réflexion que toi. Je me suis demandé si je ne devais pas aller dans un centre de désintox. _

_- On pourrait y aller tous les deux…_

_- Ou on pourrait continuer comme ça…_

_- Je préfère ta solution._

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

**Voilà, ils se lâchent… j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçues…**

**Il y aura d'autres lemons bien sûr mais sans doute pas aussi détaillés… d'ailleurs celui-là l'est-il trop ? Trop long ?**

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

*** Je sais que ça ne résout pas tout mais Bella n'a pas eu de relation depuis longtemps, elle a fait tous les tests avant de revenir à NY. Edward est médecin et a l'accès au test comme il veut… avec sa vie d'aventures d'un soir, il fait ça consciencieusement… et je n'avais pas envie de leur faire dire tout ça à ce moment donc c'est sous-entendu !! **

**A bientôt**

**Magda**

**PS : la fin originale du chapitre précédent était (ne m'en voulez pas je l'ai changé trente secondes avant de poster le chapitre…)**

_- A quoi tu joues avec Bella ? Oh nom d'un citron pressé ! _

Edward n'était pas seul. Je crus qu'Emmett allait exploser.

_- Vous vous embrassez. Tu agis comme un con avec elle toute la soirée, tu te barres tout seul et après tu ramènes une fille avec laquelle tu passes la nuit… BELLA ???_

Bella ??!!??

**Mais je ne pensais pas que la confusion était possible… Surtout que j'avais laissé dans mes commentaires l'annonce du futur lemon.**

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

**PPS : Avez-vous remarqué que les prénoms les plus donnés aux USA en ce moment étaient n°1 chez les garçons Jacob et n°2 Isabella chez les filles (Emma n°1) ??**


	21. Chapter 20 Angel of Music

**Hello,**

**Je suis contente que vous ayez aimé le lemon. J'avoue que j'avais un peu peur. Surtout qu'il était attendu…**

**Pour certaines qui me l'ont fait remarqué, c'est sûr qu'il y a beaucoup de chansons dans un court laps de temps mais c'était plus pour souligner qu'ils dansaient un moment avant de passer à « l'étape suivante » que pour en choisir une pour le lemon… après vous pouvez garder celle que vous préférez… mais Edward, lui, a éteint la chaine… lol…**

**C'est la révélation des anonymes ce dernier chapitre, je n'ai jamais eu autant de reviews… mdr…**

**MERCI à toutes…**

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

**Petite question : pour le passé de Bella, je ne sais pas trop comment faire. J'avais pensé faire un chapitre complet dessus et vraiment tout raconter dans les « détails », sachant que c'est pas mignon mignon, et en faire un petit résumé dans le chapitre suivant pour que celles qui ne veulent pas le lire puissent avoir les infos essentielles… ça n'est pas pour le prochain chapitre mais je pense que c'est pour bientôt. Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

**Musiques sur mon profil… pour le POV Edward…**

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

_**POV Jasper**_

Depuis que nous avions surpris Bella et Edward dans le lit de ce dernier, nus, les deux Cullen étaient montés sur ressort. Rosalie était trop fatiguée et était allée se coucher un moment, j'avais réussi à dormir un peu avant d'être réveillé par les hurlements d'Emmett, mais les jumeaux n'étaient plus mais alors plus du tout fatigués.

Ils avaient installé nos deux fauteuils à l'entrée du couloir, dans la première partie du L.

- _Ben oui, comme ça on leur laisse un peu d'intimité. Berk, tu imagines les écouter… mais on va entendre dès qu'ils sortent de leur chambre._

_- Dans le salon, vous les verrez aussi quand ils voudront sortir de leur chambre…_

_- C'est pas pareil._

Et voilà pourquoi ils piaillaient dans le couloir depuis 8h du matin.

Vers 11h, ma grande sœur me rejoignit.

_- Ils sont là–bas depuis que je suis partie me coucher ?_

_- Et oui._

Alice passa le nez dans la grande salle où Rosalie et moi lisions.

_- Ils n'ont pas pris leur douche ensemble. Ils n'ont pas pris leur douche ensemble. Ils n'ont…_

_- Alice, ma puce, je crois qu'on a saisi l'idée._

_- Mais pourquoi ils ont pas pris leur douche ensemble ?_

Sa tête disparut. La journée risquait d'être intéressante.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux compères entrèrent en courant dans la pièce.

_- Ils arrivent. Faites comme si de rien n'était._

_- Je pensais que vous vous étiez mis dans le couloir pour…_

_- Pour que nous les entendions arriver, pas pour qu'ils nous voient._

J'éclatai de rire très vite suivi par Rose quand les deux Cullen s'installèrent dans le canapé. Emmett avait pris un magazine de mode et Alice un magazine sur le baseball. _Comme si de rien n'était…_

_- Chut…_

Bella entra la première. Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée de la salle et nous regarda. Assis sur le bord de la fenêtre la plus proche de la cuisine, je pus voir son sourire désabusé devant les jumeaux.

_- Les fauteuils dans le couloir, c'est votre nouveau salon de thé ?_

Ils ne relevèrent pas la remarque. Edward la rejoignit et eut la même expression. Placé dans son dos, il avait enroulé un de ses bras autour de la taille de Bella. Il se pencha à son oreille et murmura quelque chose d'inaudible pour nous. Cela devait être drôle puisque ma cousine éclata de rire.

Elle irradiait littéralement de joie. Je ne l'avais pas vue comme ça depuis des années. Petite, Bella était une enfant très enjouée, toujours de bonne humeur. Un vrai rayon de soleil. A la mort de sa mère, le soleil s'était caché derrière les nuages. Son arrivée à New York avait donné lieu à des éclaircies de plus en plus fréquentes. Mais à la mort de son frère, de sa belle-sœur et de son meilleur ami, ça avait été l'éclipse totale. Malgré sa force de caractère, s'il n'y avait pas eu Carlie, je me serais fait beaucoup de soucis et j'aurais eu peur qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise. Je ne l'avais pas beaucoup vue à Londres ces dernières années mais le soleil avait petit à petit fait sa réapparition, toujours planqué derrière les nuages. Et depuis son retour à New York, les éclaircies étaient de plus en plus nombreuses.

Mais aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas un nuage dans l'immense ciel bleu. Juste un immense soleil éblouissant.

C'était tellement bon de la voir ainsi que j'en aurais embrassé Edward sur les deux joues, sur le nez et sur la bouche. Rosalie devait être dans le même état que moi, elle avait les yeux brillants.

Edward aussi était rayonnant. Il entraina Bella vers la cuisine. Rosalie vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Nous attendions.

Emmett se leva avec un grand sourire et vint s'asseoir en face de Bella à qui Edward avait donné bol, lait et céréales. Ce dernier grogna. Bella posa sa main sur son bras. Le silence se fit oppressant. Alice prit également une chaise. Bella continuait à manger ses céréales, la tête baissée, Edward à boire son café. Mais ma cousine rougissait de plus en plus… et Edward aussi !!

Edward craqua le premier. Il soupira et lança sa main en l'air.

_- Accouchez. Qu'on en finisse._

Emmett et Alice avaient des sourires de vainqueurs. Alice commença les hostilités.

_- Alors comme ça, direct au lit ? Venant de la part d'Edward ça ne m'étonne pas mais toi Bella… tss tss… Du sexe de réconciliation… tss… tsss… J'attendais mieux de toi. Que tu le fasses un peu languir…_

Là, elle exagérait un peu. Elle m'avait avoué quand même qu'elle aurait abandonné trois jours de shopping pour qu'ils soient ensemble bien plus tôt. Ce qui, vous l'imaginez, pour Alice signifiait beaucoup. Edward prit la défense de Bella.

_-Alice ! On était déjà réconciliés. Parce qu'on n'était pas vraiment fâchés._

_- C'était une raison pour lui sauter dessus ?_

_- Et à quel rendez-vous avec Jasper êtes-vous passés à l'acte ?_

Rose rigolait. Sachant que son tour viendrait, je rigolais aussi.

_- Au premier._

_- Et toi Emmett ?_

_- Au premier. Oui mais on se connaissait de puis des années… et aucun de nous n'était un modèle de droiture, de pureté, d'honorabilité, de…_

Bella prit la parole.

_- Viens-en au fait, Emmett._

_- Tu te tapes mon frère dès le premier soir ?_

_- Quelle élégance ! Et ce n'était pas le premier soir. Techniquement, c'était le matin. Et puis, il y a eu jeudi._

_- Jeudi soir c'était un pari._

_- Bella et moi avons établi que c'était un rendez-vous galant._

Rose et Lice sautèrent de leur bord de fenêtre et chaise respectifs.

_- Quoi ??_

_- Avant ou après avoir couché ensemble ?_

Bella étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête avant d'étouffer un bâillement avec sa main. Et nous surprit avec un juron.

_- Oh et puis merde. Arrêtons ce petit jeu. Ce n'est pas comme si nous ne flirtions pas gentiment depuis près de deux semaines et que vous ne cherchiez pas à nous mettre dans les bras l'un de l'autre !! _

_- Pardon, nous ?_

_- Oui, Alice, vous tous. Sauf Emmett qui pour une fois est innocent, du moins, je crois._

_- Je suis toujours inno… mais qu'est-ce que je dis moi ? Nom d'un berlingot encore chaud. Je suis presque toujours coupable quand il s'agit de sexe sauf si Tom le shérif est dans les parages, là je suis l'innocence incarnée. Mais raconte-moi ce que ces crapules ont fait..._

_- Oui, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'on a fait._

Bella commença à énumérer tous les petites choses que nous avions faites cette dernière semaine. J'avais oublié à quel point elle était observatrice. Elle avait même remarqué qu'à chaque fois que nous étions dans le salon, nous les poussions à être assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Parfois même lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés avant nous et étaient chacun sur un canapé différent. Idem pour les petits-déjeuners. Et plein d'autres que nous pensions discrètes.

_- Tu avais remarqué tout ça ? Tu caches bien ton jeu._

_- Non, je n'avais pas remarqué, ou alors inconsciemment. Mais c'est avant de vous retrouver quand Edward m'a dit que vous étiez au courant de ses sentiments pour moi que j'ai compris certaines choses. Et vos expressions m'ont donné raison. _

Il est vrai que nous avions l'attitude d'enfants pris la main dans le placard à gâteaux.

Bella finit son petit déjeuner et entreprit de laver sa vaisselle. Emmett emprunta son air le plus sérieux et appuya son menton sur sa main tel _Le Penseur_ de Rodin.

_- Dis-moi, Bella…_

_- Oui ?_

_- C'est un bon coup mon frère ?_

La question ne plut pas à Edward qui gronda.

_- T'étais si mauvais que ça ?_

_- EMMETT !_

_- Ben quoi, je voulais juste savoir si tu étais digne d'être un Cullen. Et si t'as besoin d'aide je pourrais t'expliquer deux trois petits…_

_- Je ne veux vraiment pas parler de ça maintenant._

_- Pas de problème. Demain matin on va courir tous les trois entre hommes._

_- Mais…_

_- Y a pas de mais. Et les filles s'occuperont de Bella. Pour faire je ne sais pas quoi avec leur truc qui colle, qui sent bizarre, tout vert qu'elles se mettent sur la tête pour jouer aux martiens débarquant sur la planète Terre. Si elles veulent, je leur prête mes sabres laser._

Rosalie et moi hurlâmes en même temps.

_- Non._

Edward devait être au courant puisqu'il n'avait pas l'air surpris de notre réaction et qu'il riait. Bella souriait.

_- Sympa les cousins. J'avais trois ans._

_- Le lustre n'y a pas survécu._

_- Tu ne m'avais pas dit ça._

_- Ah, si tu savais…_

_- Donc pas de sabres laser, juste le machin vert._

Rosalie et Alice sautaient de joie. J'étais aussi surpris qu'Edward de la proposition ou plutôt affirmation d'Emmett. D'ailleurs, Edward ne contesta même pas. Pas plus que Bella. Cela m'arrangeait plutôt parce que je voulais parler avec Edward et que je sentais qu'il serait difficile de le voir sans Bella aujourd'hui. D'abord effarée puis amusée, cette dernière se recomposa un visage sérieux.

_- Emmett, tu sais que je me vengerais ?_

_- Pourquoi voudrais-tu te venger ?_

_- Pour ça et parce que tu m'as réveillée de manière très désagréable ce matin._

_- Tu n'oserais pas._

Le sourire et l'assurance d'Emmett s'effacèrent devant le petit air espiègle de Bella. Ma cousine pouvait être diabolique. Emmett avait raison de se méfier. Ses vengeances valaient bien tous les paris qu'elle acceptait et lançait.

_- Mais j'ai fait ça pour toi…_

Elle pointa son index vers la poitrine d'Emmett.

_- Depuis quand me réveiller tôt le matin un jour de repos est devenu quelque chose que j'apprécie, sans même que je ne m'en sois rendue compte ?_

_- Je pensais qu'Edward avait ramené une autre fille alors que Rose et Alice venaient juste de me dire qu'il était amoureux de toi._

Bella resta interloquée.

_- Tu venais prendre ma défense ?_

_- Ben oui._

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et nous entendîmes un étouffé _merci._ Une petite pincée de mélancolie me serra le cœur.

_**Flash-Back**_

_- Mais j'ai fait ça pour toi…_

_- T'as débarqué comme une furie, frappé mon invité et l'as insulté de tous les noms d'oiseaux et autres animaux que tu connais… Pour Moi ? Tu te moques de moi, ce n'est pas possible ?_

_- Je pensais qu'il était en train de… Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire… Non ?_

_- Non._

_- Vous étiez allongés dans l'herbe, tu criais et j'ai cru que…_

Les yeux de Bella s'étaient écarquillés.

_- Oh… _

Elle avait soupiré, levant les yeux au ciel.

_- C'est un ami. Il était en train de me chatouiller. Tu sais comment je réagis lorsqu'on me chatouille ?_

_- Alors tu… il… Je suis désolé Bella._

_- Ce n'est pas grave. _

Elle avait brandi son doigt et l'avait pointé vers sa poitrine. C'était drôle de le voir craindre ce petit bout de femme de quinze ans.

- _Mais va t'excuser. Il va avoir un sacré œil au beurre noir. T'as de la chance de ne pas lui avoir cassé le nez, James Swan._

Avant qu'il ne parte, Bella le retint par le bras.

_- Tu venais prendre ma défense ?_

_- Ben oui._

Bella s'était jetée dans les bras de son frère_._

_- Tu sais que je peux me défendre toute seule. C'est même toi qui m'a appris les endroits stratégiques où frapper._

_- Je sais mais t'es ma petite sœur. Et tu resteras toujours ma petite sœur. D'ailleurs, il faut qu'on ait une petite conversation à propos de ce Démétri…_

_- James !_

_**Fin du Flash-Back**_

Edward ayant fini son petit déjeuner, il se leva et entraîna Bella avec lui. Alice les arrêta. Elle gesticulait dans tous les sens tel un pantin désarticulé.

_- Attendez. Je sais qu'on vous charrie un peu et qu'on vous embête beaucoup. Mais… comme je l'ai dit hier à Edward, je suis ou plutôt on est, je pense pouvoir parler en nos noms à tous, super contents que vous soyez ENSEMBLE !!!_

Bella vint l'enlacer et la remercia. Ce fut une grande ronde d'embrassades. J'en profitai pour glisser un _Merci de la rendre si heureuse _ à Edward qui acquiesça, ému. Puis Emmett hurla un _CALIN GENERAL !!!_ que la moitié de Manhattan dût entendre. Et je ne sais comment, il réussit à nous attraper tous pour une mêlée digne des bisounours.*

C'est un Edward tout souriant qui prit Bella par la main, il voulait lui jouer un peu de piano en attendant Carlie, Esmée et Carlisle. Emmett fit bien sûr une réflexion sur le fait que ce n'était pas le piano qu'il voulait lui montrer et qu'il pouvait garder les noms de code pour ne les utiliser que lorsque la petite serait là.

Au moment où notre nouveau couple allait franchir la porte fenêtre, Emmett cria.

_- Mais au fait, combien d'orgasmes pour cette première nuit ? Au moins un j'espère._

Edward se tourna vers nous. Vous vous rappelez l'expression et les gestes de John Smith alias Brad Pitt dans _Mr & Mrs Smith**_ à la toute fin quand ils sont chez leur conseiller conjugal et qu'il indique avec ses doigts le nombre de fois où ils font l'amour tout en le mimant avec ses lèvres ? Mixez le tout et vous obtiendrez un Edward plutôt fier de lui mimer de ses lèvres et agiter de ses doigts un quatre avec un sourire suffisant.

_- Quatre ? Je suis fier de toi mon frère. Deux chacun ou trois Bella un toi ?_

Bella attira Edward dans le couloir avant qu'il ne puisse répondre. Nous fûmes surpris quand une Bella toute rougissante passa la tête dans la salle quelques secondes plus tard.

_- Quatre chacun._

Et elle disparut avec le rire d'Edward en bruit de fond.

_- Nom de nom de mes cochons ! Je les aime ces deux-là._

_**POV Carlisle**_

Pour tenir jusqu'au déjeuner prévu à 14h, grasse mâtinée post soirée pour les jeunes oblige, nous avions mangé un petit déjeuner au lever, puis avions prévu de prendre un brunch vers 11h. Nous sommes allés nous promener dans le parc, nous arrêtant un moment dans le parc à jeux. Assis sur un banc, je tenais Esmée par la taille contre moi.

Nous étions samedi matin et j'étais dans le parc à profiter du soleil et de ma femme. C'est l'avantage d'être un « vieux » chirurgien et le chef de mon service. Désormais, je n'avais pratiquement plus de gardes de nuit ou de week-end à assurer. Je comptais bien en profiter.

Nous observions les enfants s'amuser d'un rien, transformant le vieux toboggan en navette spatiale et s'imaginant galoper au milieu d'un troupeau de bison sur le cheval à ressort. Carlie était, comme la décrivait sa mère, Emmett ou les autres, très sociale et très autonome. Elle s'était liée dès notre arrivée au parc à jeux ou presque avec une autre petite fille. Nous dévorâmes les sandwiches préparés avec amour par mon épouse puis la fillette retourna jouer.

Le temps passait très vite en compagnie de cette enfant pleine de vie qu'était Carlie et il fut bientôt l'heure d'aller chercher les pizzas et de retrouver les enfants.

Il ne manquait qu'Edward et Bella dans le salon. Esmée demanda où ils étaient. Ce fut Emmett qui répondit avec un énorme sourire tandis que Jasper faisait, en désignant Carlie, des signes similaires à ceux d'un mécanicien voulant faire apponter un F15E Strike Eagle (avion de chasse) sur l'USS Enterprise (porte-avion) par un soir d'orage.

_- Elle est dans la chambre d'Edward._

_- Et ils sont réveillés ou ils dorment encore ?_

Tout le monde dirigea son attention sur l'auteur de cette dernière phrase. Carlie. Les cerveaux fonctionnaient à plein régime. Carlie avait parlé d'Edward et de Bella endormis dans la même chambre ? Le sous-entendu d'Emmett ne m'avait pas déconcerté plus que cela, c'était le genre d'allusion qu'il faisait à longueur de journée quand il pensait que ni sa mère ni moi ne l'écoutions. En fait, même lorsque sa mère ou moi l'écoutions. Mais ajouté à la question de Carlie et aux gestes de Jasper pour faire taire mon fils, le sous-entendu devenait plus sérieux.

_- Y aurait-il quelque chose que nous ignorons ?_

_- Quatre orgasmes chacun._

Je grimaçai et vis qu'Esmée faisait de même. Cette réponse d'Emmett, bien sûr – Qui d'autre ? – lui valut une claque magistrale de Rosalie à l'arrière de sa tête et un coup de poing dans l'épaule de la part de Jasper.

_- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai peut-être ? C'est elle qui…_

_- Emmett, je te prierais de nous épargner le détail de vos vies sexuelles. Ça me rend nostalgique du temps où les cigognes, la petite souris et le Père Noël étaient vos héros._

Il n'empêche que, bien que ma vie sexuelle soit très animée, si c'était vrai, le quatre orgasmes chacun me rendait à la fois fier et jaloux de mon fils, réaction somme toute très masculine. Le sourire d'Esmée allait bientôt s'évader de son visage tellement il était large. Un peu moins de retenue de sa part et elle aurait sautillé partout. Les femmes de ma vie étaient des piles électriques. Heureusement que les nouvelles venues Rosalie, Carlie et Bella étaient plus posées et que nous autres, Cullen, étions bien pourvus en cheveux.

_- Moi, j'aime toujours le Père Noël. Mais j'aime aussi…_

Alice coupa la parole à son frère et ramena la conversation au sujet du jour.

_- Carlie, pourquoi Bella irait dans la chambre d'Edward pour dormir ?_

_- Ben pour dormir avec Edward. Comme toi tu dors avec Jasper, et Rose avec Emmett, et Esmée avec Carlisle._

Au moins ça avait le mérite d'être direct.

_- Est-ce que ça s'est déjà passé ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Est-ce que Bella a déjà dormi dans la chambre d'Edward ?_

_- Non je crois pas. Mais ils ont dormi sur le canapé tous les deux._

Alice faisait un énorme effort pour ne pas assaillir la fillette de questions. Son menton qui tremblait la trahissait. Nous étions tous cramponnés à leurs lèvres.

_- Quand ?_

_- Après les crêpes. J'avais faim le matin et Maman était pas dans sa chambre. Elle faisait dodo sur le canapé avec Edward. Et elle dormait bien. Elle faisait pas de méchants rêves qui la font crier._

La petite était partie dans un long monologue, toute contente d'avoir l'attention de tous. Esmée jubilait. J'avouerai que je n'étais pas en reste. Surtout après la conversation que j'avais eue avec mon benjamin la veille. Se pourrait-il que son amour pour elle soit réciproque ?

_- Alors j'ai dit à Edward qu'il pouvait dormir avec elle si elle voulait pour pas que les cauchemars l'embêtent, la fassent crier et la réveillent. Et il voulait bien. C'était un secret, il avait pas le droit de dire à Maman que j'avais dit ça. Et puis j'ai quand même dit à Maman. Et Maman a dit qu'elle aimait bien Edward._

_- Elle a dit qu'elle l'aimait bien…_

_- Et puis j'ai dit aussi qu'ils pouvaient se faire des bisous comme vous. Vous croyez qu'ils se font des bisous ?_

_- Oh, ils n'en sont plus à ce stade-là… mais ils ne nous ont pas avoué ces cachotteries ce matin… en plus, ils se sont fait grillés…_

_- Emmett si tu veux dépasser _ce_ stade-là avant quelques mois, je suggère que tu te taises._

Tout occupés que nous étions avec Emmett et ses réflexions, nous n'avions pas vu Carlie partir. Je demandai.

_- Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Carlie ?_

Jasper fut le premier à se précipiter dans le couloir, bientôt suivi par Alice et Rose.

_- Emmett, ce n'est pas drôle._

_- Oooh si._

Nous tendîmes l'oreille pour n'entendre… que le piano. Esmée soupira de soulagement et je m'aperçus que je retenais mon souffle aussi. J'expirais lentement. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la chambre d'Edward. Les trois autres étaient bloqués à l'entrée. Ils finirent par rentrer et nous vîmes ce qui les avait stupéfaits.

Ce n'était pas Edward qui jouait. C'était Bella.

Mon fils était assis à côté d'elle, la regardant avec des yeux brillants. De joie, d'amour, de passion, de fierté, d'admiration, de bonheur. Je vis une larme couler sur sa joue, rejoindre le sillon tortueux créé par le passage d'une autre. Il tenait la petite Carlie dans ses bras. Je ne pouvais voir le visage de cette dernière, à demi tourné vers Edward, à demi tourné vers sa mère.

Nous nous installâmes tous sur le lit, nos moitiés trouvant vite le chemin de nos bras, s'asseyant entre nos jambes.

_**POV Edward (musique maestrio !)**_

Son cœur, son corps et maintenant son âme. Bella faisait de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la terre.

Elle avait fermé les yeux. Son visage était serein. Le haut de son corps se balançait imperceptiblement alors que ses mains se mouvaient avec grâce et dextérité sur les touches noires et ivoires. Les premiers morceaux avaient été hésitants, quelques fausses notes avaient retentis, sans pour autant gâcher la beauté du moment. Mais bientôt son jeu s'était fait plus assuré et plus rapide, n'y perdant rien des émotions dégagées. Les fausses notes s'étaient espacées et avaient fini par disparaitre.

Je ne connaissais pas ce qu'elle jouait mais à cet instant, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle aurait pu jouer _Au clair de la Lune_. Pour la première fois depuis près de trois ans, elle retouchait à un piano. A mon piano. A… A notre piano.

Et elle jouait bien. Très bien.

L'atmosphère entière de la chambre était chargée d'une émotion particulière. Virevoltant autour de nous telles les notes d'une portée dans un film d'animation. Tourbillonnant comme les feuilles d'automne que la brise légère soulève et promène au grès de ses envies. Nous frôlant, nous enveloppant et repartant pour mieux revenir.

Bella se dévoilait entièrement au travers de son instrument. Cela me ramenait une semaine en arrière, lorsque je l'avais découverte dansant dans le salon, illuminant la nuit de sa présence. Elle donnait tout ce qu'elle avait, tout ce qu'elle était.

Apaisante, rassurante, délicate, magnifique de simplicité, de fluidité, précise, naturelle, légère, à la limite de la tristesse parfois, remplie d'espoir toujours, de douceur, fragile et forte à la fois. Tendre. Passionnée. J'aurais pu continuer. Sa musique était à son image.

Le piano continua de chanter sous les mains magiques de ma Bella. Lorsqu'elle entama la version instrumentale de _What is a Youth_, extrait de la bande originale du film _Romeo and Juliet,_ sur laquelle nous avions dansé le matin même, la petite Carlie se redressa et me chuchota à l'oreille.

_- C'est sa chanson. Elle la joue sur les vidéos._

Et elle resserra encore son étreinte autour de mon cou de ses petits bras.

A la fin, la mélodie s'accéléra et les doigts de Bella volaient avec virtuosité sur les touches sans tomber, bien au contraire, dans la vélocité purement technique. Et ce fut le silence.

Comme la semaine précédente, seules les larmes purent me délivrer de ce trop plein d'émotions. Je n'étais pas le seul. C'était la première fois que je voyais mon père, Rosalie et Jasper pleurer. Emmett, contrairement aux apparences, pleurait devant n'importe quel film avec un moment un peu triste. Alice et Maman exprimaient toujours ce qu'elles ressentaient. Carlie se jeta dans les bras de sa mère.

Les seules qui ne pleuraient pas étaient Bella et Carlie.

Bella paraissait surprise de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle regardait les autres comme si elle ne savait pas depuis quand ils étaient là. Et c'était sûrement le cas. Il m'arrivait aussi d'être pris dans une sorte de transe quand je jouais du piano. Comme lors de ma première rencontre avec Bella où j'avais occulté tout un public pour ne plus voir qu'elle. Ne voir que mon Ange. My Angel of Music***.

Je les enlaçai toutes les deux. Je me penchai et, en prenant garde à la fillette, posai mon front sur celui de Bella. Elle releva un peu la tête et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent en un doux et chaste baiser. Puis elle sécha mes larmes de son pouce, me souriant tendrement. Je me levai, attrapai la boîte de mouchoirs sur mon bureau et la tendis à tous. Je revins m'asseoir auprès de ma belle. Carlie me faisait face et attrapa ma chemise pour que je me penche vers elle. Elle murmura.

_- Merci d'avoir fait jouer Maman. Mais pourquoi tu pleures ? Et pourquoi les autres pleurent ?_

Ce fut Bella qui répondit.

_- Ce sont des larmes de joie, ma chérie. Du moins j'espère. Quelquefois quand tu es très très content, tu ne sais pas comment le dire autrement qu'en pleurant._

La petite acquiesça.

Bella brisa le silence qui s'était installé un long moment.

_- Je me suis toujours demandé comment vous aviez fait rentrer le piano dans cette chambre. La porte est trop petite. Etait-il en pièces détachées ou l'avez-vous fait passer par la fenêtre ?_

Emmett se leva et vint prendre Bella dans ses bras, nous serrant Carlie et moi par la même occasion. La fillette rigola.

_- Emmett, on peut pas respirer !_

Le ventre de Carlie nous rappela que nous n'avions pas mangé. Et qu'il était plus de 15h. La puce partit en courant vers la cuisine, suivie de près par Emmett. Le repas se fit dans une ambiance détendue. Je n'échappai pas aux blagues vaseuses d'Emmett, ni de Jasper qu'il avait entrainé dans son jeu. Même Papa s'y mettait. Les filles riaient. Maman m'adressait de grands sourires. Bella était Bella, ma Bella. Rougissante, spontanée, elle cherchait avec Carlie ce qu'elles allaient faire de leur fin d'après-midi ensemble tout en répondant avec aplomb aux attaques de mon frère et de son cousin.

Je n'avais pas envie d'être éloigné de Bella tout l'après-midi mais elle avait promis à Carlie un moment mère-fille et elle tenait ses promesses. Et cela faisait vraiment plaisir à Carlie. Cette dernière avait fini par arrêter son choix sur un tour au musée d'Histoires Naturelles qui se trouvait non loin de notre appartement.

Je retrouvai Bella assise sur le bord de son lit. Elle attendait que sa fille soit prête à partir et la rejoigne. Je passai ma jambe derrière elle, m'asseyant sur son lit et l'attirai vers moi, son dos contre mon torse. Ma main vint se loger sous son tee-shirt où je commençai à faire des cercles autour de son nombril. Mon autre main vint écarter les cheveux de son cou. Je soufflai doucement et souris quand elle frissonna à ce contact.

J'y déposai délicatement mes lèvres, parsemant sa peau sensible de baisers légers. Ne tenant plus, je laissai ma langue franchir la barrière de mes dents et la goûter. Bella pencha la tête sur le côté pour me faciliter l'accès. Ma main qui avait dégagé ses cheveux alla remplacer celle qui était sur son ventre. Je pus ainsi écarter le col de son tee-shirt, élargissant la zone découverte de son cou à son épaule à présent nue.

Sa main vint attraper les cheveux au-dessus de ma nuque et je sentis son autre main me caresser la cuisse. Mon désir pour elle se réveillait et je commençais à me trouver à l'étroit dans mon jean. Ses longs doigts fins remontaient de ma cuisse à mon dos en caressant ma hanche. Elle redescendit sur ma cuisse qu'elle pressa avant de remonter, cette fois-ci passant sous mon tee-shirt.

Elle tourna sa tête complètement, m'offrant ainsi ses lèvres, entrouvertes comme deux pétales de rose, que je pris d'assaut sans plus attendre. J'attrapai sa lèvre inférieure et la pinçai gentiment avec mes lèvres. Je fis subir la même chose à sa lèvre supérieure. Ma main remonta sous son tee-shirt pour venir empaumer un de ses seins. Elle se cambra légèrement et ses fesses vinrent à la rencontre de mon membre tendu, m'arrachant un soupir de plaisir. Nos lèvres étaient maintenant les unes contre les autres, évoluant en cadence. Ma langue alla caresser leur centre et Bella entrouvrit ses lèvres, lui ouvrant le passage vers sa propre langue. Leur rencontre fut douce, sensuelle. Mon pouce passa sous le tissu de son soutien-gorge et je titillai son mamelon tandis que mes autres doigts continuèrent leur massage.

Bella grogna avant de briser notre baiser. Elle avait les joues rouges, les lèvres légèrement gonflées et elle haletait doucement lorsqu'elle posa son front contre le mien.

_- Carlie…_

Elle cala sa tête sur mon épaule, attrapa mes deux mains qu'elle joignit aux siennes sur son ventre.

Ce fut ainsi que la fillette nous trouva, quelques minutes après. J'avais voulu bouger, nous n'avions pas vraiment parlé de ça avec Bella et Carlie avait beau m'avoir donné l'autorisation de faire des bisous à sa maman, je ne savais pas comment la petite fille réagirait. Mais Bella m'avait maintenu contre elle. Carlie nous regarda d'un air grave.

_- Maman est-ce que je peux changer d'avis ?_

Changer d'avis ? Elle ne veut plus que…

_- Bien sûr mon cœur. _

_- Je voudrais aller au cinéma._

Je relâchai des muscles que je n'avais pas senti avoir contracté.

_- D'accord. Allons-y._

Bella se leva et déposa un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres avant de s'éloigner. Carlie me regarda.

_- Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

Comment cela, qu'est-ce que je faisais ?

_- Tu viens ?_

Ce n'était pas une question dans le sens est-ce que tu veux venir mais plutôt est-ce que tu vas lever tes fesses de ce lit et venir.

Je regardai Bella qui avait l'air aussi étonné que moi.

_- Pourquoi veux-tu qu'Edward vienne ?_

Bella m'adressait un petit sourire.

_- Ben parce que si ça fait peur, il faudra quelqu'un pour me protéger._

_- Je ne pense pas que ça fasse peur mais je te protégerai._

_- Je sais bien. Mais qui te protégera ?_

Le sourire de Bella s'agrandit.

_- Je crois que je pourrais me défendre toute seule. Mais si Edward veut venir…_

_- Je vais chercher mes papiers._

Je sautai littéralement du lit et me précipitai dans ma chambre, déclenchant leurs rires.

Après un petit tour en métro, nous arrivâmes devant le cinéma Clearview dans la seconde avenue. Je tenais Bella par la main tandis que Carlie tenait son autre main. Ce cinéma n'était pas le plus proche de l'appartement mais les autres n'avaient que peu de choix pour les enfants.

_- Je veux voir le film avec les souris !!! Maman, on peut aller voir le film avec les souris ?_

_- Avec les souris ?_

_- Oui les souris James Bond…_

_- Ah. Ce ne sont pas des souris ma chérie, ce sont des…_

Elle regarda sur mon programme.

_- Des cochons d'inde._

_- On peut aller voir ce film là ?_

_Mission G_ (_G-Force_) : Une comédie d'aventure sur l'évolution d'un programme du gouvernement américain consistant à entrainer des animaux pour en faire des agents secrets… bla bla bla… film familial drôle et… bla bla bla. Je vérifiais le rating. PG. J'acquiesçai en direction de Bella.

_- Ok ma puce. La prochaine séance est dans… quarante minutes. Ça nous laisse un peu de temps pour aller à la librairie si tu veux._

_- Cool._

Bella se pencha vers moi et me murmura.

_- Depuis quand ma fille dit cool ?_

Je rigolais et repris sa main dans la mienne. Cette fois-ci Carlie vint me prendre la main. Elle leva vers moi un regard hésitant auquel je répondis par mon plus beau sourire. Rassurée, elle resserra ses doigts autour de ma main et commença à babiller sur tout et rien. Bella sembla tout simplement enchantée par cette attention. Elle lâcha ma main pour mieux se rapprocher et me prit par la taille tandis que je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules et en profitai pour embrasser le haut de son crâne.

Malgré le ronchonnement de Bella, je payai leurs livres à toutes les deux avec les miens. Bella insista pour payer nos places de cinéma. Je trouvai un rehausseur pour Carlie et nous nous installâmes au centre de la salle.

_- Maman, tu te mets au milieu._

Mon Dieu, que j'aime cette petite.

_- Riley, il dit que sa maman elle aime bien aller au cinéma avec son amoureux. Et qu'elle aime bien être assise à côté de lui. Comme ça tu es assise à côté d'Edward et tu es assise à côté de moi._

_- Tu es un ange, ma Carlie._

Je ne prêtai pas beaucoup d'attention au film, qui me sembla sympathique, pour le peu que j'avais suivi. J'étais concentré sur la femme assise à mes côtés, qui tenait ma main dans la sienne, posée sur sa cuisse.

Nous retrouvâmes toute la smala dans le petit italien où nous avions nos habitudes. Emmett était déçu de ne pas être venu avec nous voir le film. Plus encore lorsque Carlie, sous les yeux ronds de Bella, répétait la phrase des souris « _Caca dans ses mains, caca dans ses mains… »_. Bella finit par mettre le holà quand Emmett se mit à le déclamer pour tout et pour rien dans le restaurant, Maman n'ayant eu aucun impact puisqu'elle riait aussi. Les deux gamins stoppèrent aussitôt.

Bella porta une Carlie presque endormie jusqu'à l'appartement puis jusqu'à son lit. Elle se réveilla uniquement pour le petit rituel du coucher. Bella lui racontait une histoire ou lui chantait une chanson. Ce fut chant ce soir, la petite ayant déjà presque les yeux fermés. Elle demanda la chanson du Roi Lion. Bella entonna donc la célèbre chanson d'Elton John, _Can You Feel the Love Tonight ?_ mais en Italien, ce qui fit rire la petite. J'assistai au spectacle comme il m'arrivait de le faire de temps en temps depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées. Lorsque Bella finit, Carlie était endormie.

Bella embrassa sa fille, la borda et éteignit les lumières. Elle me rejoignait quand une voix pleine de sommeil retentit.

_- Tu dors avec Edward, Maman ?_

_- Oui, ma chérie._

Elle dormait avec moi, elle dormait avec moi… le gamin arrogant se réveillait.

_- Bonne nuit._

_- Bonne nuit, mon cœur._

_- Edward ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Fais des beaux rêves._

_- Merci Carlie, toi aussi._

Nous sortîmes de la chambre. Dès que Bella eut fermé la porte je l'attirai vers moi et moulai ma bouche sur la sienne, l'entrainant dans un baiser fougueux. Je m'adossai au mur. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle enfouissait ses mains dans mes cheveux tandis que je glissai mes doigts sous son vêtement pour caresser la douce peau de son dos. Je délaissai sa bouche pour le lobe de son oreille que je léchai et mordillai. Ma voix fut rauque quand je lui chuchotai.

_- J'espère que tu ne comptes pas vraiment_ dormir_ avec moi, si ?_

_- J'avais espoir de rattraper mon manque d'heures de sommeil._

Je continuai de jouer avec ma langue dans son cou tandis qu'elle fourrageait dans mes cheveux.

_- Oublie. J'ai d'autres projets._

_- Hum… je crois que je me ferai une raison. Mais avant il faut que tu me laisses vingt minutes d'intimité._

_- Si longtemps ?_

Je repris ses lèvres longuement, passionnément.

_- Vous pourriez faire ça dans vos chambres. Après c'est moi qu'on accuse de débauché et d'exhibitionniste._

_- C'est là tout le problème, on est en train de choisir la chambre._

Emmett rit à la réponse de Bella.

J'entrainai cette dernière vers ma chambre mais après m'avoir déposé un rapide baiser sur la joue, me laissant complètement frustré, elle s'arracha à mon éteinte et disparut dans la salle de bain. Bien que mourant d'envie de l'y rejoindre, ce que je ne manquerai pas de faire dans quelque temps, certaines images de Bella sous la douche et de ce que nous pourrions y faire m'apparaissant, j'allai l'attendre dans ma chambre.

Elle revint dix minutes plus tard dans son long peignoir, son odeur fruitée embauma ma chambre, et m'envoya me changer sans me laisser la toucher. Je pris une douche froide mais le parfum de son gel douche et le fait de la savoir M'attendre dans MA chambre, sur MON lit suffirent à rendre mon membre dur. Je me brossai les dents et n'enfilai qu'un caleçon, sachant que j'allais bientôt l'enlever de toute façon.

Lorsque j'entrai dans ma chambre, je fus déçu de voir que Bella dormait. Surtout qu'elle ne portait que son tee-shirt et une culotte, le drap descendu sur les mollets, laissant apparaître le haut de ses cuisses et ses courbes délicieuses. Je poussai un soupir de dépit et éteignis les lumières avant d'aller m'allonger. Bella était sur le côté, son corps tourné vers le mien. Je fermai les yeux. Je poussai un nouveau soupir. La voix sensuelle de mon amour retentit.

_- Je croyais que tu avais d'autres projets que de dormir. _

J'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir une Bella les yeux grand ouverts, brillants de malice. Je me jetai sur sa bouche. Nous étions toujours sur notre flanc, Bella attrapa mon cou et se colla à moi. Mon sexe toujours tendu vint buter contre son ventre, provoquant dans mon bas-ventre une décharge de plaisir.

_- Ce n'est pas… très gentil… de te moquer… de moi… comme ça…_

_- Je… reprenais… des forces…_

Elle quitta mes lèvres pour baiser mon visage, mes pommettes, mes temps, mon menton, mon nez, mes yeux clos, mon front. Ses mains se promenaient sur mon torse nu, les miennes partirent à l'assaut de son corps. J'achevai de nous dénuder et repris mes caresses. Sa main vint effleurer mon membre prêt à l'honorer.

_- Tu es si désirable._

Nous nous enflammions mutuellement. Chaque geste, chaque caresse, chaque effleurement, chaque frottement nous approchant plus de la jouissance. Nos corps en réclamaient toujours davantage et nous nous abandonnâmes à notre passion.

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

*** Je n'ai jamais vu un seul épisode des bisounours, j'avais juste une peluche quand j'étais petite. Mais je trouvais que « mêlée digne des bisounours » était une expression qui allait bien avec le moment.**

****J'adore l'expression de Brad Pitt à ce moment-là et celle d'Angelina Jolie…**

*****Le Fantôme de l'Opéra.**

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

**Prochain chapitre pour la **_**Vallée des Rois**_** : demain dimanche. Pour **_**Revivre à New York**_**, sans doute milieu de semaine prochaine… mais semaine chargée, je ne promets rien…**

**J'espère que ça vous plait toujours et que vous ne souhaitez pas que je m'arrête maintenant qu'ils sont ensemble…**

**A bientôt**

**Magda**


	22. Chapter 22 Ce matin est pour toi

**Hello,**

**Merci à toutes pour votre ****soutien****… ça m'a vraiment remonté le moral en cette semaine difficile !!**

**CarlieCullen : désolée de faire peur à toute ta famille… mdr… merci.**

**La Fouine, Smiley et Pilou : Super surprise de vous retrouver là, merci de me supporter depuis toutes ces années (l'inverse est vrai aussi non ?)**

**Jewel : waouh, merci d'avoir reviewé tous les chapitres alors que tu prenais en route…**

**Annick : je crois avoir trouvé la solution.**

**audreydidi, Elo, Lolita, Z, Vic, Karin, Pauline, veronika, PrincetonGirl818 et toutes les autres : merci.**

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

**Chapitre très court pour vous prévenir que je ne pourrais pas publier avant la semaine prochaine parce que je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire… et que je n'ai pas envie de tout bacler. **

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

_**POV Bella**_

Je m'éveillai dans une position très confortable, Edward allongé sur le dos, moi dans ses bras, la joue et les mains contre son torse. Mon petit ami dormait, épuisé, fatigue compréhensible compte tenu des éléments de la nuit. Ses doigts caressaient dans son sommeil ma chevelure emmêlée. Une sensation de paix et de bien-être m'envahit.

Je pianotai sur son torse, imaginant les touches du piano dans ma tête. Je sentis les mains d'Edward se faire plus entreprenantes. Je me redressai pour le regarder. Un sourire étiola son visage où ses yeux étaient encore fermés.

BAM, BAM, BAM.

Nous manquâmes de nous cogner en nous levant brutalement. Heureusement pour moi, Edward avait de bons reflexes. 7h ??? Nous nous regardâmes et nous hurlâmes.

_- EMMETT !!_

_- J'entre !_

Edward remonta aussitôt les draps pour nous recouvrir. Son frère entra la main sur les yeux, l'autre devant lui, le bras tendu, comme un somnambule.

_- Vous avez arrêté vos cochonneries ? Vous êtes décents ?_

Edward me regarda, fit son petit sourire en coin et m'embrassa rapidement. Nous attrapâmes chacun notre oreiller.

_- Alors les jeunes…_

Emmett n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se reçut les deux oreillers sur la tête. Surpris, il laissa tomber ses bras.

_- Qui lance comme une fillette ?_

_- EMMETT !!_

_- Vous avez de la chance que je sache que vous êtes nus et que Bella soit là, sinon, j'aurais répondu._

_- Si nous n'avions pas été nus, tu n'aurais eu aucune chance de répondre, Em'._

_- Va falloir qu'on vérifie ça, Bella._

_- Bon Em', vas-tu nous dire pourquoi ta nouvelle activité consiste à nous réveiller de façon brutale le matin ? _

_- Je crois qu'il écrit un livre sur l'art et la manière de réveiller les gens._

_- Plutôt l'art et la manière d'embêter les gens dès le réveil._

_- Et jusqu'au coucher._

_- Voire même pendant la nuit._

_- Nom d'un œuf à la coque, c'est que vous êtes pleins d'humour ce matin ! Edward, va prendre ta douche, je surveille ta copine pour pas que vous perdiez de temps dans la salle de bain. Papa et Maman descendent dans trente minutes. Il faut que vous soyez prêts…_

_- Sors de là._

_- Oui, Emmett, sors de cette chambre._

_- Non, Bella, pas avant…_

_- MAINTENANT !!_

Mon ton dut le convaincre puisqu'il déguerpit sans mot dire.

Je me levai pour retrouver mes vêtements qui trainaient n'importe où quand Edward m'attrapa la main et m'attira vers lui.

_- Je ne veux pas y aller. Je veux profiter de toi encore._

_- Si tu me donnes deux minutes, je vais voir ce que je peux faire._

Il rit doucement et relâcha ma main. Je trouvai mon peignoir et me dirigeai vers la porte. J'allai vérifier que Carlie dormait encore, passai une minute par la salle de bain et revint dans la chambre d'Edward. Je fermai la porte à clef.

_- Il va falloir qu'on s'habitue à faire ça._

Il n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours assis sur le lit. Il reprit ma main. Je passai la jambe par-dessus les siennes et m'assis à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il caressa ma joue.

_- Jamais je ne serais rassasié._

_- Je n'en demande pas moins mon amour._

Ses lèvres chaudes caressèrent mes lèvres. J'entrouvris la bouche et il prit ma lèvre inférieure entre les siennes, lui octroyant tous les délices possibles et inimaginables. Il s'attaqua ensuite à ma lèvre supérieure la léchant doucement avant de l'aspirer entre les siennes. Mes doigts fourrageaient tendrement dans ses cheveux, massant le haut de sa nuque.

Qui aurait pu croire qu'un baiser que l'on ne pouvait assurément pas qualifié de simple, mais d'attentionné, tendre, doux, pouvait apporter un tel panel de sensations ? Certainement pas moi. Avant de rencontrer Edward.

Il remonta ses mains de mes cuisses où il les avait posées jusque dans le creux de mes reins, me rapprochant encore plus de lui. Ce faisant, ma poitrine vint s'écraser gentiment contre son torse musclé, nous arrachant un soupir de plaisir. Je m'abandonnai complètement à son baiser. Je sentais son désir pour moi buter contre mon intimité.

_- Tu es si belle._

Sa langue revint caresser la mienne langoureusement, lentement. Il détacha ses lèvres de ma bouche et les descendit le long de ma mâchoire, trouva le lobe de mon oreille qu'il mordilla avec application, le faisant rouler entre ses dents. Il le lâcha et fit glisser son nez dans mon cou, caressant ma peau sensible avant de trouver ma clavicule. Après quelques instants à jouer du mélange entre le contact du bout de son nez et de son souffle sur les deux os saillants de la base de ma gorge, je sentis ses lèvres entrer dans la partie. Sa langue ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Mon souffle était irrégulier et là où il était, j'étais sûre qu'il entendait mon cœur se débattre pour sortir de ma cage thoracique.

_- Ta peau est si douce…_

_- Edward…_

Il attrapa mes hanches pour me soulever un peu, amenant ainsi ma poitrine à hauteur de ses yeux. Il leva son regard vers moi en léchant sa lèvre supérieure avec un sourire taquin, teintant ainsi mes joues de rouge. Puis il enfouit son visage dans le creux de mes seins et grogna. Je laissai tomber ma tête en arrière et poussai un petit cri de bien-être. Il reprit la valse commencée un peu plus haut avec mes clavicules.

Son nez effleurait délicatement mon mamelon avant de faire le tour de l'aréole si sensible. Ses mouvements étaient désordonnés mais très doux, tantôt dessinant des cercles, tantôt traçant des lignes de haut en bas, de gauche à droite. Sa main agrippant plus fermement le tour de ma taille, il libéra l'autre. Il vint ainsi frôler d'un doigt le sein dont son nez ne s'occupait pas. Alors que je n'en pouvais plus de cette exquise torture, il passa la vitesse supérieure. Déposant de tendres baisers sur l'un, il caressait l'autre avec toute sa paume, remontant parfois jusqu'à mon épaule qu'il pressait gentiment.

Mes mains choyant toujours sa chevelure soyeuse, je me laissai aller aux sensations qu'il me procurait. Mes mamelons durcissaient sous ses savants attouchements. Sa langue m'arracha un nouveau cri de plaisir quand il remplaça ses doigts par cette dernière.

_- Oh bon sang Edward !_

Sa main alla tracer le contour de ma colonne vertébrale dans de lents allers-retours. Il s'occupait de chacun de mes seins, les vénérant avec la même attention. Je frissonnai lorsqu'il lécha la zone sensible du bas de mon sein, celle de la baleine des soutiens-gorge.

_- Edward… je… tu … magique._

Ses bras me laissèrent descendre doucement alors qu'il vint retrouver mes lèvres. Je sentais à nouveau son sexe contre le mien, que ses caresses avaient rendu humide.

Pour le moment, j'étais la seule à profiter. Je descendis une main pour caresser la base de la virilité mais il arrêta mon geste et remonta ma main.

_- Non. Ce matin est pour toi._

Le dos de sa main vint dessiner des cercles autour de mon nombril avant de descendre sur le haut de mon pubis, remontant par le même chemin. Frôlant, caressant, pressant. Reprenant ma bouche, il en dessinait le contour de ses lèvres, ses mains s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser.

Il nicha sa tête dans mon cou alors que ses deux mains reprirent leur exploration. Mon ventre. Mes hanches. Mes cuisses. Sous ses doigts, j'avais l'impression d'être la huitième merveille du monde.

_- Edward ?_

_- Oui, ma chérie ?_

_- Je veux… je veux plus…_

Sa paume vint effleurer mon entrejambe. Nos lèvres bougeant à nouveau les unes contre les autres, il accentua sa caresse sur mon intimité. Il trouva vite mon bouton de plaisir, appuyant dessus, le pinçant doucement.

Ma respiration devint de plus en plus saccadée. Je me cambrai et mes hanches échappaient à mon contrôle et s'agitaient, allant à la rencontre de sa main experte. Un cri m'échappa lorsque son index glissa lentement dans mon intimité. Les mouvements de son doigt en moi étaient langoureux et délicieusement frustrants. Il ajouta un deuxième doigt et son pouce vint titiller mon bouton d'amour. Ses mouvements de va-et-vient s'accélèrent. Edward m'amena au bord de la jouissance.

Sans vraiment me rendre compte de mes gestes, j'attrapai la main qui me faisait tant de bien. Sous son regard surpris je la retirai de mon intimité et l'apportai à ma bouche où je recueillis le fruit de mon désir. Edward écarquilla les yeux et je rougis. Mais j'étais fière de le surprendre.

Je pris appui sur mes pieds et me soulevai un peu. J'enroulai ma main autour de son sexe et le guidait vers mon intimité. Je m'enfonçai lentement sur lui, très lentement. Et quand je le sentis buter au plus profond de ma féminité, mon plaisir explosa. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre.

_**POV Edward**_

_Bon sang ! _Je n'étais pas du tout préparé à l'ivresse de son plaisir lorsqu'elle me fit plonger en elle. Mon corps entier trembla à la vue de son corps qui s'arqua en arrière, laissant tomber sa tête.

_- Putain Bella !_

Mordant sa lèvre inférieure, aucun son n'étant sorti de sa bouche, elle reprenait lentement son souffle. Nous restâmes quelques instants ainsi. Puis elle redressa la tête et me regarda.

_- Je t'aime Edward._

_- Je t'aime aussi._

Elle commença lentement à onduler des hanches et j'eus très vite envie de plus. J'attrapai ses hanches pour accompagner les mouvements de va-et-vient dont elle contrôlait le rythme. Tantôt lents, tantôt rapides, tantôt amples, tantôt succincts. Elle me serrait dans ses bras et j'en faisais de même. Nos mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre, en soulignant chaque courbe, chaque ligne. Nos bouches se trouvaient, se perdaient, explorant chaque zone qu'elles pouvaient atteindre.

Quand ce petit jeu devint trop insupportable, je la basculai sur le dos. Mes mouvements de bassin furent d'abord lents. Je profitai d'être en elle, du plaisir que je savais lui donner, du plaisir qu'elle me donnait. Attentif à chaque caresse, chaque son que nous partagions. Je m'étais appuyé sur mes bras pour libérer sa poitrine de mon poids mais elle m'attira contre elle et je l'étreignis de mes bras.

Je posai mon front contre le sien alors que les mouvements de mon bassin se firent plus rapides et plus puissants. Je jouis le premier en criant son prénom et ma semence se répandit en elle alors qu'elle atteignait également le septième ciel, son sexe palpitant et se resserrant autour du mien alors qu'elle me murmurait mon nom suivi d'un _je t'aime_ rauque et sensuel à l'oreille.

_- Je t'aime Bella._

Je l'embrassai tendrement, savourant la saveur de ses lèvres sucrées mélangée à notre sueur. Nous restâmes un moment, nos corps emmêlés, avant que je me retire d'elle et que je m'écroule à ses côtés. C'était tellement bon. Tellement différent de tout ce que j'avais vécu jusqu'à présent. Tellement plus fort.

Bella finit par se redresser. Je jetai un coup d'œil au réveil. 9h45. Elle se tourna vers moi.

_- Tu crois qu'Emmett va nous en vouloir ?_

_- Non, je pense qu'il va s'en donner à cœur joie._

Et je n'avais pas tort.

Après une douche rapide et individuelle, je retrouvai les autres au salon tandis que Bella allait réveiller Carlie. La petite marmotte dormait encore. Et il s'avéra que nos parents n'arriveraient pas avant une bonne heure. Tout cela n'empêcha pas Emmett de nous taquiner. A chaque fois que je répliquai, il rétorquait que je devrais plutôt le remercier de nous avoir réveillé si tôt, qu'ainsi nous avions pu en profiter. Il était fier de lui. Rosalie finit par le calmer.

_- Qui a pris son pied au lit ce matin ? Grâce à qui ?_

_- En tout cas pas moi._

Tout le monde éclata de rire alors que mon frère se renfrogna. Sa mauvaise humeur ne dura pas et il sourit quand Bella lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Il lui tapa dans le dos dans ce qu'il aurait voulu être une tape amicale mais faillit la faire tomber. Rose rattrapa ma belle.

_- Hey, ne t'en prend pas à elle si tu es frustré sexuellement._

_- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire frustré ?_

Oups, Carlie avait tout entendu. Rosalie regarda Bella, désolée. Et bien sûr c'est à ce moment là que nos parents choisirent d'entrer dans la salle. Bella était plus rouge qu'une tomate.

_- Frustrer… c'est priver quelqu'un de quelque chose qu'on lui doit…_

Emmett éclata de rire.

_- Mais dans le cas d'Emmett, c'est priver quelqu'un de quelque chose à laquelle il s'attend mais qui ne va pas arriver._

Ce fut à notre tour à tous de rire.

_- Et ça veut dire quoi origame ?_

_- Origame ?_

_- Oui, Emmett en a parlé hier._

_- Je ne sais pas._

_- Orgasme, Bella, tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire ?_

Bella fusilla mon frère du regard. Rosalie lui donna une claque et Maman grogna.

_- ça vient du grec _« orgao »_ qui veut dire enfler. Mais c'est un mot pour la liste noire, Ok ?_

_- Ok._

Je ne savais pas quand la journée entre hommes Cullen et Hale avait pris la place de la matinée entre hommes. Après une grosse demi-heure de course à pied – mon père était en forme mais il ne fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties – nous allâmes prendre un sandwich et un rafraichissement puis taper quelques balles. Tout ceci n'était que prétexte à discuter de ma relation avec Bella.

Tous les trois étaient scotchés de savoir que nous nous étions déjà dit _je t'aime_. Il avait fallu une semaine à Papa pour le dire à maman – après un an à se tourner autour avant le premier rendez-vous. Un mois à Jasper pour qu'Alice le lui dise, premier rendez-vous au bout d'un peu plus de deux ans. Deux mois à Emmett pour le dire à Rose, premier rendez-vous au bout de deux ans aussi.

Jasper joua le rôle du grand frère protecteur qui menace de faire la peau à celui qui fera souffrir sa petite sœur chérie. Mais il avoua surtout qu'il était très content que ce soit moi et que nous nous correspondions vraiment bien. A ma demande, il imita les « conseils » que lui avait donnés Emmett quand ça avait commencé à être sérieux avec Alice. J'étais là ce jour-là et j'avais dû sortir de la pièce tellement je riais. Jasper était pire.

_- Déjà, si tu lui fais mal, je te tue. Et si après elle souffre, je déterre ton cercueil et je te re-tue. Alice est une petite fille fragile..._

Rien que ça…

_- Qui a besoin de… ta carte bleue pour aller faire du shopping, ne lui donne jamais ton code, ne lui donne jamais de procuration sur ton compte, ne lui donne jamais de grosses sommes en liquide, ne lui donne jamais de chèque en blanc, ne lui donne jamais le droit de t'acheter quelques vêtements, tu te retrouverais avec une garde robe complète toute neuve dans ton placard, ne dis pas à ton banquier que ce qui est à toi est à elle, ne lui dit pas que ce qui est à toi est à elle, elle engloberait ta carte bleue dans le tout, rappelle lui que mon anniversaire est en même temps que le sien, rappelle lui que la saint Emmett n'existe pas parce que c'est tous les jours qu'on la fête, je veux bien une PS2 pour Noël, elle n'est pas obligée de savoir ce que PS2 veut dire, j'aime bien mon caleçon Winnie l'Ourson, j'aimerais qu'elle arrête de le jeter pour le remplacer par un Calvin Boss ou un Hugo Klein, je veux bien qu'elle remplace la lingerie de Rose tous les jours, j'aime Rose mais le rose n'est pas ma couleur préférée, si elle veut m'acheter des vêtements, qu'elle choisisse une autre couleur… _

Et la liste était longue.


	23. Chapter 23 Ce soir est pour toi

**Hello,**

**Dans le dernier chapitre, c'était Jasper qui imitait le discours que lui avait fait Emmett trois ans plus tôt… Mais j'avoue que ce n'était pas clair.**

**Voici la deuxième partie du chapitre précédent (ce qui explique leur faible longueur…)**

**Désolée de n'avoir pas eu le temps de répondre à toutes… j'ai aussi beaucoup de retard dans mes lectures…**

**Mais encore merci beaucoup de vos encouragements.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

_**POV Bella**_

Cette journée entre filles était bien plus plaisante que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Même si je ne le ferais pas tous les jours.

J'appréciais que ce soit complètement différent de la séance de torture à laquelle j'avais eu le droit avant notre repas au restaurant. Ce qui était sans doute redevable à la présence d'Esmée.

Je n'avais pratiquement que des amis masculins alors ça changeait un peu. Au moins je n'avais pas à acquiescer bêtement quand on me récitait tous les résultats sportifs du week-end _tu te rends compte, c'est génial, untel a mis la balle dans le panier à la dernière seconde, un peu plus et il se prenait la batte dans les patins_ ou autre_ ils ont bien fait de mettre truc à la place de machin, le jeu est bien plus aérien_. A moins que truc ait eu des ailes, l'allègement était sans doute plus concret dans les caisses des trésoriers du club que dans les poches de truc. Mais ce n'était que mon avis.

Carlie était avec nous et avait également eu le droit à son masque vert qui colle et qui fait peur. Après que j'ai vérifié qu'il n'y ait aucun produit agressif. Concombres, asperges et autres extraits de graines de lin, cela devrait aller. J'avais eu l'impression de voir le film _The Mask_, seul film où je supportais à peu près les grimaces de Jim Carrey. Ma petite puce avait adoré faire des grimaces et prendre la pause devant Alice qui avait emprunté l'appareil photo de Jasper. Nous avions fini par utiliser le pied et le minuteur et par toutes faire les folles devant l'objectif.

Pauvre Jasper.

Heureusement qu'il s'agissait d'un numérique et que toutes les photos ratées pourraient être effacées. Parce qu'il y en aurait un paquet. La photo floue d'Alice trop proche de l'objectif qui en voulant faire un réglage s'était faite aveuglée par le flash. L'autre classique où celui, en l'occurrence celle, qui appuyait sur l'enclencheur se prenait les pieds dans le tapis en revenant. Je vous laisse deviner qui avait pu trébucher sur le tapis. Il y eut aussi celles où la minuterie ne dure pas assez longtemps pour que la personne reprenne sa place, celles où le flash ne se déclencha pas, celles dont la mise au point a été déréglée… Remarquez, dans l'esprit de ces dernières, il y avait une photo dont le flou artistique était très marqué qui aurait pu être la preuve du débarquement des petits hommes verts.

Je fis rire Esmée et stupéfiai Alice et Rose lorsque je déclarai ne sentir aucune différence entre le avant et après masque.

_- Moi non plus je trouve pas que ça change._

_- Ah vous voyez. L'innocence même a parlé._

_- Oui, mais Carlie a une peau de bébé toute pure, le masque n'y change rien._

_- Alors je dois avoir une peau de bébé. Ce qui veut dire que je n'ai pas besoin de renouveler l'expérience. Merci Alice, voilà un argument dont je saurais me souvenir._

La séance masque terminée, c'était déjà l'heure du repas. La bonne humeur était à notre table.

Une fois le repas englouti, Rosalie alla chercher une table de massage.

_- Un salon de coiffure, de maquillage, de quoi habiller dix personnes pendant un mois sans qu'elles n'aient à porter deux fois les mêmes fringues… maintenant une table de massage… Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet appartement ?_

_- T'as pas idée des trésors cachés entre ces murs._

_- Je n'aurais pas employé le terme trésor mais je suis impressionnée._

Impressionnée ? Pas autant que par les talents de masseuse d'Alice. Au bout d'un quart d'heure sous ses mains, j'étais à mi-chemin entre le monde réel et celui des rêves. Complètement détendue, je soupirai d'aise. Nous eûmes chacune droit à ce petit moment ultra relaxant. La pauvre Alice n'eut pas cette chance, c'est Carlie qui se chargea de son massage… debout avec ses pieds, accrochée à moi. Rosalie nous mitrailla en riant.

La conversation jusque là plutôt légère s'aventura vers d'autres cieux quand Carlie fut partie jouer dans sa chambre. A peine fut-elle sortie de la pièce qu'Alice attaqua.

_- Alors Bella comment ça se passe avec Edward ?_

Même si je m'attendais à ce genre de question quand Emmett avait instauré cette journée filles, je n'aurais jamais imaginé devoir répondre devant la mère d'Edward. Je sentis la chaleur monter sur mon visage tandis que le sourire d'Alice et Rose s'élargissait. Esmée m'adressa un regard à la fois désolé et curieux, curiosité que ses paroles confirmèrent.

_- C'est un peu trop étrange pour moi. J'aimerais bien connaître la réponse mais c'est quand même de mon fils dont on parle alors je me passerais de certains détails. Je crois que je vais…_

Elle se levait du canapé. Je l'arrêtai d'un geste de la main. J'étais rouge comme une tomate mais je ne voulais pas qu'Esmée parte. Je ne voulais pas subir d'interrogatoire trop poussé et Esmée servait de modérateur. Je n'osai pas imaginer les questions que pourraient me poser Alice et Rose en son absence.

_- Ce n'est pas la peine de partir, je ne leur dirais pas autre chose que ça se passe très bien._

_- Allez Bella, tu me dois bien ça… pour toutes les fois où je t'ai appelée et où je t'ai raconté…_

_- Plus de choses que je n'aurais voulu savoir, Rose._

_- Avoue que ça t'a servi…_

_- C'est possible mais c'est bizarre quand même._

Je soupirai devant leurs moues d'enfants à qui on vient d'annoncer qu'il n'y aurait pas de Noël cette année. Ou plutôt la moue d'Alice à qui on vient d'annoncer que les magasins sont fermés pour les vacances.

_- Je ne vous raconterais pas les détails. Néanmoins il y a une chose que je peux vous dire. Je n'étais pas une vierge effarouchée, mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un homme pouvait réveiller autant de désir et de passion en moi. Et Edward fait bien plus que ça. Il… Il…_

J'agitais beaucoup les bras en disant cela puis je me figeai, les mains ouvertes.

_- Je l'aime._

_- Nous nous en doutions. Mais est-ce que tu lui as dit ?_

_- Oui._

_- C'est vrai ? C'était quand ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? Est-ce qu'il s'est tendu ? Il a fait une pirouette et a inventé quelque chose pour ne pas le dire ? Est-ce qu'il a hésité ? Est-ce qu'il a reculé ? C'était avant ou après avoir fait l'amour ? Tu lui a redis ? Tu penses qu'il t'aime ? Est-ce tu l'avais prémédité ou c'était réfléchi ? Est-ce que tu l'avais déjà dit à un homme ? … Ok je te laisse répondre._

L'arrêt soudain de ces paroles débitées à toute vitesse et le contraste avec le lent _Ok je te laisse répondre_ nous fit éclater de rire. Je sentais que même avec la présence d'Esmée, elles arriveraient à m'en faire dire plus que je ne le voulais. En fait, ce n'était pas la stricte vérité, j'avais envie de leur dire mais c'était un peu trop nouveau pour moi. Je n'étais pas prête à ce genre de conversation de filles. J'étais une très bonne oreille mais quand il s'agissait de me confier… c'était une toute autre affaire.

_- C'était avant de… je lui ai dit et il m'a aussitôt embrassé, m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Plusieurs fois. Ses yeux brillaient. Et voilà._

Les miens devaient briller à ce souvenir puisque toutes les trois me regardaient, attendries.

_- Est-ce…_

_- Alice, s'il-te-plait…_

_- D'accord, j'arrête pour aujourd'hui la discussion sexe. CHANGEMENT D'ANIMATION !!!_

Je sursautai au cri soudain d'Alice mais ne fus pas la seule.

Cherchant par tous les moyens à éviter cette « nouvelle animation » que je détestais réellement, je me réfugiais en cuisine pour préparer du sweat and sore pork pour le soir, échappant à l'activité manucure d'Alice et Rose. Esmée m'y rejoignit et prépara une tarte poire chocolat pour le gouter prévu au parc avec les garçons.

_- J'aimerais me marier enceinte._

Nous nous retournâmes toutes vers Alice qui lâchait cette nouvelle comme elle annoncerait qu'elle partait faire du shopping. Rosalie faillit lui mettre du vernis sur toute la main tellement elle était surprise.

_- Ben oui, j'ai vu cette séance de shooting l'autre jour pour le catalogue robes de mariée d'Hugo Boss de cet hiver. Et notre mannequin vedette est enceinte de sept mois. Je l'ai trouvée tellement magnifique que j'ai eu envie de faire pareil. J'en ai parlé avec Jazz et l'idée lui plait. _

_- Vous allez vous marier ?_

_- Vous allez avoir un enfant ?_

Esmée et Rose sautillaient autant qu'Alice à présent.

_- Non, pas tout de suite mais on y pense sérieusement. Dès que j'obtiens ma promotion, ma place chez Hugo Boss est réellement assurée. Et j'aurais bien plus de travail que je pourrais faire de la maison._

La discussion prit donc la direction du mariage et des enfants. Esmée était très enthousiaste de savoir qu'Alice en voulait deux et que Rosalie en voulait au moins quatre. Je ne fus pas surprise de la réponse de ma cousine qui avait toujours souhaité une famille nombreuse. Alice m'avait surprise en déclarant qu'elle préfèrerait ne pas avoir de jumeaux.

_- J'adore la relation que j'ai avec Emmett mais ça a été un boulot monstre pour vous et je ne suis pas aussi patiente que toi Maman._

_- Ah enfin… ça fait plaisir d'avoir un peu de reconnaissance…_

Elle avait choisi d'en rire mais je voyais bien qu'Esmée avait été très sensible à ce qu'avait dit sa fille. J'étais un peu pareille. Carlie et moi nous entendions très bien, savions ce que l'on ressentait l'une pour l'autre mais l'entendre de la bouche de sa fille ou de sa mère était toujours très appréciable et apprécié. D'ailleurs, Esmée ayant mis sa tarte au four, elle en profita pour aller enlacer sa fille et la remercier.

Les filles parlèrent ensuite de ce qu'elles avaient prévu pour leur mariage. J'étais abasourdie de voir tout ce qu'elles avaient déjà en tête pour ce jour-là. La robe, les couleurs, les fleurs, le repas, le lieu… Je me laissais bercer par leurs paroles excitées, finissant de couper les ananas. Je trouvais que ce plat était toujours meilleur quand on le réchauffait, voilà pourquoi je le préparais en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Carlie revint avec nous et me demanda l'autorisation de continuer un peu le dessin animé entamé la veille, _Happy Feet_. Esmée lui installa et revint s'asseoir à côté de sa fille.

Je venais de finir et me lavais les mains quand Alice me fit sursauter une nouvelle fois. Heureusement que je n'avais plus de couteau en main.

_- Et toi Bella ?_

Je ne savais plus du tout de quoi les filles parlaient. J'en étais restée au mariage. Ça ne devait plus être le même sujet pour qu'elles m'en parlent.

_- Moi ?_

_- Ben oui, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour ton mariage ?_

Apparemment si.

_- Mon mariage ? Je ne compte pas me marier._

_- Peut-être pas tout de suite mais t'as bien envie de te marier un jour._

_- Je ne me suis pas vraiment posé la question._

_- Alors je te la pose._

Je réfléchis un peu. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu d'exemples autour de moi quand j'étais plus jeune. Mes parents n'étaient pratiquement jamais ensemble, même lorsqu'ils partageaient la même chambre dans la même ville. Elle rentrait tard, il partait tôt. Mon frère n'était pas marié. Il considérait Victoria comme sa femme mais ça n'était pas officiel. La plupart des amis de mes parents étaient divorcés ou passaient leur temps à s'envoyer des mesquineries. Ah si, j'avais l'exemple de nos voisins à Londres, les parents de Paolo qui gardaient Carlie de temps en temps étaient mariés depuis quarante ans. Et aujourd'hui, Carlisle et Esmée ou Angéla et Ben étaient de bons exemples de mariages heureux.

J'étais loin d'être contre le mariage mais…

_- J'aimerais bien être mariée mais je n'ai pas envie de me marier._

_- Hum… Bella. Là je crois qu'il va falloir que tu nous expliques cette pensée hautement philosophique. Ça doit être trop anglais pour la pauvre américaine que je suis._

_- Je suis plus américaine qu'anglaise._

_- Ta mère était italienne et ton père à moitié irlandais._

_- C'est vrai. Explique-moi où est mon sang anglais là-dedans ?_

_- Bon, ça doit être trop européen pour la pauvre américaine que je suis._

_- Je ne… enfin bref. C'est juste que le mariage… ça me plairait bien. Mais la cérémonie beaucoup moins. _

Rien que l'idée de devoir traverser l'allée seule… d'être au centre de l'attention des personnes présentes… j'en frissonnais.

- _Alors peut-être qu'un tour à Las Vegas ou à la mairie du coin…_

Après avoir un peu crié, Alice était partie à ronchonner dans son coin.

_- QUOI ???? Mais c'est hors de question. T'as intérêt à changer vite d'avis parce que je n'accepterais pas que tu te maries à la sauvette comme ça. Edward n'osera pas me faire ce coup-là._

Edward.

Parce que c'était le seul avec lequel je pouvais envisager un mariage comme faisant partie de mon avenir. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il pensait du mariage. Jusque là, il n'avait, excepté avec Jessica, jamais eu que des aventures d'un soir. Et nous étions ensemble depuis deux jours. Comment l'idée même de penser au mariage avec si peu de recul sur notre relation pouvait me sembler aussi normale ?

Parce que c'était Edward. Peut-être un peu simple comme réponse, non ?

Parce nous nous connaissions depuis presque deux mois mais j'avais l'impression de le connaître depuis bien plus longtemps. Parce qu'il savait plus de choses sur moi que la plupart de gens qui me connaissaient depuis toujours. Parce que nous parlions de rien et de presque tout sans problème. Parce que nous partagions les mêmes centres d'intérêt. Parce que je l'aimais et qu'il m'aimait. Parce que j'aimais faire l'amour avec lui. Parce que j'aimais aller au cinéma avec lui. Parce que j'aimais le regarder et l'écouter jouer du piano. Parce qu'il m'avait redonné l'envie de jouer du piano. A deux reprises. Parce que j'aimais lire assise à côté de lui. Parce que j'aimais la façon dont il me regardait. Parce que je me sentais belle sous ses yeux. Parce que j'aimais le regarder. Parce qu'il ne me forçait à rien que je ne voudrais pas. Parce que j'avais aimé son sourire quand il avait pris Carlie par la main la veille.

Parce que j'aimais l'idée qu'il fasse partie de mon présent mais aussi de mon futur. Parce que je savais que ce ne serait pas parfait, la vie ne l'est jamais, j'étais assez bien placée pour le savoir. Parce que je savais qu'il m'arriverait de le faire souffrir, et que lui me fasse souffrir. Parce que nous surmonterons les problèmes ensemble. Parce qu'il était celui qui m'avait fait comprendre que passion, amour, désir, tendresse pouvaient appartenir à la même phrase. Parce que je sentais que je pouvais lui accorder toute ma confiance. Surtout parce qu'il me rendait heureuse et que je sentais que la réciproque était vraie.

Et penser au mariage ne restait que penser. Ça restait très abstrait. Une éventualité. Ce n'était pas comme si nous allions nous pendre la corde au cou demain. Comme toute pensée, comme toute idée, il faut qu'elle mûrisse. Voilà, gardons les pieds sur terre et le temps nous montrera si le chemin choisi était le bon.

Rosalie me tira de ma réflexion.

_- Mais il y a bien un endroit dans le monde où tu pourrais envisager de te marier._

_- … Il y a bien un endroit. A Londres. C'est un endroit où je pouvais passer des heures._

_- Où ?_

_- Dans Saint James Park. Il y a un endroit près du lac fleuri où tu peux t'asseoir sous un arbre et tu aperçois d'un côté la tête de Big Ben dépassant des arbres, de l'autre le haut de Buckingham Palace. C'est un de mes endroits préférés au monde. Mais je ne pourrais pas m'y marier._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que j'y ai déjà aperçu un mariage et il y a bien trop de monde qui peut voir. Ça n'est pas très intime._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, on trouvera. _

_- Oh… ça ne m'inquiète pas. Toi disant cela m'inquiète beaucoup plus._

C'est en se chamaillant gentiment que nous partîmes rejoindre les garçons dans Central Park.

Rosalie et Esmée portaient le panier contenant le gouter mais j'avais aussi un grand panier. Les filles ne retinrent pas leur curiosité plus longtemps.

_- Bella, qu'as-tu emmené dans ton panier._

_- Ma vengeance. _

_- ??_

_- Contre Emmett qui m'a réveillée deux fois en deux jours bien trop tôt pour ne pas la mériter._

_- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_- J'ai trouvé la cachette de Jazz et ses pistolets à eau. Ses six pistolets à eau. Et j'ai rempli des bouteilles d'eau pour les recharger._

_- Six ?_

_- Vous allez bien m'aider non ? Et Em' a réveillé Edward. Il a bien le droit de se venger aussi, non ? Bon, j'avoue, ce n'est pas ma vraie vengeance parce qu'il va y prendre autant de plaisir que nous. Mais il faut qu'il croie que ça l'est._

_- T'as un plan ?_

Et c'est ainsi qu'après avoir copieusement arrosé Emmett, nous nous retrouvâmes à nous battre les uns contre les autres. A l'exception d'Emmett, je fus sans doute la plus trempée. Je portais Carlie qui gérait mon pistolet et nous n'étions pas une très bonne équipe. Heureusement, Edward nous protégeait… quand il ne nous prenait pas pour cible, ce qui amusait beaucoup Carlie à l'abri de mes bras. Emmett profita du moment où je posai ma fille pour qu'elle recharge le pistolet pour me jeter contre son épaule. Sous les éclats de rire de tous, les traitres ! Il attrapa alors une bouteille d'eau et la renversa sur nos deux corps. En me tortillant je réussis à ce qu'il en prenne un maximum mais j'étais toute trempée.

Nous finîmes par nous écrouler sur les nappes d'Esmée. J'avais également amené de quoi nous sécher, des vêtements de rechange pour Carlie, et Esmée avait des couvertures de rab. Je repris ma fille dans mes bras et je m'installai dans ceux d'Edward qui nous enlaça toutes les deux. Mais quand elle vit la tarte, Carlie alla se mettre à côté d'Emmett.

_- Alors mon petit poivron, tu préfères venir à côté de moi, hein ?_

_- Non, c'est juste que Maman a dit que tu serais capable de tout manger et moi j'en veux aussi._

_- Ha ha, j'aime bien l'esprit de compétition…_

Nous dégustâmes la délicieuse tarte et restâmes un moment à parler, assis ou couchés dans le cœur de Central Park. Je me laissai aller et faillis m'endormir la tête dans le creux de l'épaule d'Edward. Ce dernier avait posé son menton sur mes cheveux et je sentais son souffle régulier. Nos mains étaient posées sur mon ventre, les miennes sur les siennes. Il me caressait doucement tandis que je faisais des petits cercles de mes pouces sur ses paumes. Carlie revint s'installer entre mes jambes, je posai mes mains sur son petit bedon, celles d'Edward recouvrèrent les miennes.

Après le diner, je fis le bain de Carlie. Mais avant que je la couche, elle voulait parler toute seule avec Edward. Je les abandonnai tous les deux et filai prendre ma douche. Quand je revins dans la chambre de ma puce, il lui chantait_ What a Wonderful World_ de Louis Armstrong. Il prenait la voix la plus grave possible ce qui faisait rire Carlie. Il me laissa ensuite sa place et elle me tendit un livre. Edward resta quelques instants à la porte, avant de lancer nonchalamment.

_- Je vais prendre un bain._

Un bain ?? Je le regardai. Il me fit un clin d'œil, avec son petit sourire en coin, et m'envoya un baiser du bout des lèvres.

_Bon sang !_

_**POV Edward**_

J'étais bien installé dans la baignoire remplie d'eau et de bain très moussant quand Bella entra dans la salle de bain. Elle ferma la porte, s'y adossa et resta là à me regarder.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _

_- Je t'attends._

Son sourire n'était qu'amusé mais ses yeux ne cachaient pas leur part de désir. Nous savions tous les deux ce qui allait finir par se passer.

_- Viens me rejoindre… ça fera passer le temps plus vite pour toi._

_- J'ai déjà pris une douche._

_- As-tu déjà pris un bain depuis que tu es dans cet appartement ?_

_- Non._

_- C'est une bonne occasion._

_- C'est très tentant mais…_

Mission Alice.

_- Viens au moins à côté de moi, s'il te plait._

_- C'est fourni avec les gênes Cullen cette petite moue à laquelle on a tant de mal à résister ?_

Retour du garçon arrogant.

_- Ouaipp !_

Elle s'approcha néanmoins et s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire. Elle s'inclina et déposa un baiser léger sur mes lèvres. Je ne la laissai pas repartir. Je l'attrapai par la taille et la fis tomber dans l'eau en veillant à ce qu'elle ne se cogne pas. La baignoire était largement assez vaste pour permettre ce genre de fantaisie. Le robinet étant sur le côté, un peu en retrait, l'eau tombant dans une rigole taillée dans l'émail, il était éloigné d'elle.Je la fis tomber entre mes jambes. Elle se redressa et se mit à genoux.

_- Hey, tu aurais au moins pu me laisser enlever mon pyjama. Je vais faire comment maintenant ?_

_- Mais c'est encore mieux. Primo, tu n'auras pas besoin de tes vêtements pour notre activité de ce soir. Deuxio…_

_- Deuxio, ça ne veut rien dire._

_- Secundo, j'aime quand tu dors toute nue. Tertio, la vue est tout aussi belle ainsi._

En effet, son tee-shirt trempé laissait voir par transparence sa poitrine libre de tout sous-vêtement qui dépassait de l'eau. C'était presque aussi sexy que de la voir nue. Bella remarqua mon regard gourmand et elle se moqua gentiment.

_- La vue te plait ?_

_- Hum… je comprends tous ces concours de tee-shirts mouillés…_

Elle rit franchement, faisant trembler ses mamelons qui s'étaient dressés au contact de l'eau – et du mien, j'espérais – et qui tendaient le tissu fin collé à sa peau. Le désir chauffa mon bas-ventre et je brûlai d'envie de les caresser. Bella attrapa son tee-shirt et le remonta doucement avant de l'enlever et de le déposer sur le carrelage du sol. Elle me chatouilla l'intérieur des mollets pendant toute l'opération.

Je voulus me redresser mais elle pointa son index sur ma poitrine avant de secouer doucement la tête de gauche à droite. L'obsession de la sentir, de la caresser et de la posséder alors que je ne pouvais pas augmenta encore mon désir. Elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure et j'avais envie de libérer sa bouche de ce geste qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle était nerveuse ou concentrée. Elle se releva sur ses genoux et sa culotte, trempée aussi, sortit tout juste de l'eau. La lèvre toujours entre les dents, elle souriait, une expression malicieuse sur le visage. Elle glissa ses doigts sous l'élastique de chaque côté et commença à descendre le sous-vêtement très très lentement. J'hoquetai. Ma respiration se faisait très irrégulière et la sienne n'était guère mieux. Sa cicatrice apparut, puis le duvet sombre qui recouvrait sa féminité contrastant avec le blanc de la mousse. Je déglutis difficilement alors qu'elle continua la descente jusqu'à sa mi-cuisse. Toujours à genoux, elle se pencha en avant pour finir de retirer sa culotte qui rejoignit son haut.

Ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux brûlaient de désir quand elle se rapprocha de moi, ses genoux touchant mes cuisses, provoquant un déluge de frissons dans mon bas-ventre. Elle se pencha, ses mains se retenant aux bords de la baignoire, ses seins effleurant ma poitrine et sa bouche vint trouver la mienne. Je saisis son visage en coupe et approfondis le baiser, retrouvant sa langue avec délice. Mes mains glissèrent sur ses cheveux pour retrouver la peau douce et humide de son dos recouvert de mousse. Mon sexe tendu caressait son ventre à la limite où commençait sa toison. Elle se cambra et accentua la pression entre nos régions intimes, nous arrachant un soupir de plaisir. Mes mains descendirent et se posèrent sur ses fesses que je massai doucement. Elle descendit ses baisers dans mon cou, puis reculant au fur et à mesure, entrepris de tracer une ligne en serpentine de ses baisers humides jusqu'à mon nombril. La hauteur de l'eau était telle que nos mouvements faisaient déborder l'eau du bain.

Arrivée un peu avant mon nombril, elle avait déjà une partie du visage sous l'eau. Elle redressa sa tête et nous éclatâmes de rire, elle était recouverte de mousse. Je me penchai pour lui retirer et en profiter pour lui voler un long baiser passionné. Elle me repoussa tendrement et repris ses baisers. Lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur le bout de mon sexe, je m'arc-boutai et laissai échapper un cri de plaisir.

_- Bon sang, Bella !_

Etait-il possible de ressentir à chaque fois plus de désir, plus d'amour encore ?

Bella se redressa puis se laissa tomber doucement en arrière. Assise sur ses pieds, son dos reposait sur l'autre fond de la baignoire. Je me redressai et passai sur mes genoux. Me penchant au dessus d'elle, les bras de chaque côté de sa tête, appuyé sur les bords de la baignoire, j'allai titiller son exquise poitrine. Elle soupira lentement. Elle avait enfoui ses mains dans mes cheveux et les descendis le long de ma colonne vertébrale avant de les remonter sur mes épaules. Je remontai dans son cou avant de redescendre en de larges demi-cercles comme elle l'avait fait sur moi. Je finis par un baiser sur son bouton d'amour qui la fit se tendre vers moi et me redressai. Remontant vers son visage, je l'embrassai doucement avant de m'écarter pour la regarder, me soutenant de mes avant-bras. Ses yeux grand ouverts étaient emplis de désir mais aussi de tendresse. Mon érection devenant douloureuse, je me présentai à son entrée. Elle glissa un peu dans le bain, écarta ses jambes le plus qu'elle pouvait et attrapa d'une main mon sexe afin de me guider jusqu'à son intimité.

Je pénétrai en elle tout doucement, centimètre par centimètre, en lui murmurant des _je t'aime_ contre sa bouche auxquels elle répondait en soupirant. Son étroitesse était plus importante dans cette position et bientôt je fus en elle complètement. Nous ne formions plus qu'un.

Je commençai de lents mouvements en elle. L'eau me portant autant que mes bras diminuait l'effort que j'aurais eu à faire pour maintenir cette posture. Ses mains se posèrent dans le creux de mes reins qu'elle massa doucement. Elle accompagnait mes va-et-vient en soulevant légèrement ses fesses de ses pieds. Des petites vagues se formaient à la surface du bain et leur écho venait s'écraser contre nous. L'excédent d'eau continuait d'inonder notre salle de bain. J'accélérai bientôt mes mouvements, augmentant par là ceux de l'eau qui continuait de nous caresser. Bella s'accrocha à mes épaules et vint caler sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule, plaquant sa poitrine contre mon torse. Sa respiration faisait bouger la mousse sur mon corps créant de nouvelles sensations très agréables.

_- Bella, je vais…_

_- Aide-moi…_

Je me décalai un peu pour ne plus prendre appui que sur un bras et descendis une main entre nous pour aller caresser son clitoris. Nous atteignîmes l'apogée de notre plaisir ensemble, haletant, flottant dans l'orgasme autant que dans l'eau. Son corps entier se contracta avant de se détendre tandis que je me cambrai, le fruit de mon plaisir se déversant en elle. Je fis encore quelques allers-et-venues avant de me retirer et de me rallonger, l'attirant contre moi. Malgré sa souplesse, je n'étais pas certain du confort de sa position même si ses yeux me disaient le contraire. Ces mots silencieux que son corps me faisait comprendre valaient tous les trésors du monde.

Je vidai un peu d'eau du bain puis rouvris le robinet d'eau chaude. Nous restâmes un moment silencieux.

Puis glissant autour de moi, Bella vint se positionner derrière moi. Je m'assis et elle vint dans mon dos, ses jambes autour de moi. Cela passait tout juste dans la largeur de la baignoire. Je sentis le parfum de son gel douche embaumer la pièce. Elle avait attrapé les énormes éponges en mousse offertes par Alice qui n'avaient jamais servi jusque là.

_- Il est temps de faire honneur au cadeau de ta sœur._

Je sentis l'éponge caresser ma colonne vertébrale.

_- Ton gel douche ?_

Elle chuchota au creux de mon oreille.

_- Pour que tu ais mon odeur sur toi._

_- Je risque de faire des rêves pas très catholiques._

_- Est-ce que ça te dérange ?_

Je me laissai aller contre elle.

_- Pas le moins du monde. Bien au contraire._

Elle coinça deux éponges dans la plante de chacun de ses pieds, révélant la cambrure de ses pieds de ballerine. Riant avec elle, je la regardai tenter d'abord maladroitement mais de plus en plus aisément de shampouiner mes jambes. Elle avait posé sa tête sur le bord de mon épaule afin de voir ce qu'elle faisait. Les mouvements de ses jambes devinrent plus désordonnés lorsqu'elle entreprit de continuer à savonner mon dos. Elle pressa son corps contre le mien pour atteindre mon cou, mes clavicules et descendre sur ma poitrine avant de rejoindre mon ventre.

Je sentais ses mamelons durcis se frotter contre moi. Une chaleur bien connue monta de mes cuisses, qu'elle caressait de plus en plus haut avec ses pieds, à mon nombril, autour duquel elle traçait des cercles. Les mains de Bella frôlèrent mon début d'érection m'arrachant un soupir de plaisir.

_- Hum… insatiable…_

La raucité que donnait le désir à sa voix sensuelle eut raison de moi et mon sexe se tendit davantage tandis que le calme retrouvé de ma respiration m'abandonnait à nouveau. Bella déposait des baisers dans le haut de mon dos et sur ma nuque. Ses pieds frottaient toujours mes cuisses, remontant le plus haut qu'elle pouvait à l'intérieur de celles-ci. Ses mains tantôt effleuraient, tantôt appuyaient sur mon corps. Quand je me sentais partir, elle devenait immobile et ne reprenait que lorsque mes tremblements cessaient. Je me laissai aller aux sensations que tout son corps me donnait. De ses cuisses enserrant mon corps à son buste se frottant contre mon dos en passant par sa langue qui goutait ma peau.

Je commençai à caresser ses jambes quand elle m'arrêta, cessant elle-même à nouveau tout mouvement, diminuant légèrement mon excitation dont j'avais entraperçu les limites. Je sentis le sourire sur ses lèvres quand elle murmura contre mon omoplate.

_- Non. Ce soir est pour toi._

Je souris également devant ces mots que je lui avais servis ce matin.

Elle recommença sa lente et exquise torture, m'amenant toujours plus proche de gouffre de la jouissance avant de m'abandonner en cessant tout mouvement. Je sentais son cœur battre contre mon dos, sa respiration rapide me parvenait aux oreilles quand je ne la percevais pas contre ma peau. Elle avait abandonné ses éponges, qui rejoignirent ses vêtements ou tout autre endroit du sol de la salle de bain. Ses mains venaient s'enrouler autour de mon érection, la pressant doucement, fermement. Elle caressait le bout de mon sexe de son pouce avant de remonter tracer des cercles autour de mon nombril, m'arrachant soupirs, gémissements et cris de plaisir. Je penchai la tête et le haut de mon corps en arrière et trouvai ses lèvres. Quand l'orgasme me prit, ce fut très puissant, explosion qui me fit crier son nom et me tendre dans son étreinte. Nous n'avions plus qu'un seul souffle, nos pouls battaient à l'unisson, nos bouches n'en formaient plus qu'une. Nous restâmes un moment avant que nos cœurs ne reprennent un rythme normal, avant que nos respirations ne ralentissent et ne s'apaisent.

_- Tu es merveilleuse mon ange._

_- J'en ai autant à dire à ton égard mon amour._

Puis je retirai le bouchon du bain et laissai couler l'eau. J'aidai Bella à se relever et attrapai le pommeau de douche pour nous rincer. Elle sortit la première et attrapa deux grandes serviettes avec lesquelles nous nous séchâmes mutuellement. J'attrapai mon bas de pyjama et lui tendis ma chemise qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, les épaules tombant pratiquement au milieu de ses biceps. Elle mit son pyjama au sale et j'étendis les serviettes pour atténuer les dégâts que nous avions faits. Nous nous brossâmes les dents. Je lui mis du dentifrice sur le nez et elle sur ma poitrine.

_- C'est malin, maintenant, il va falloir un bain pour nettoyer tout ça._

Malgré ses protestations, je passai un bras sous ses genoux et la soulevai, maintenant son buste de mon autre bras au niveau de ses omoplates.

_- Je peux encore marcher._

_- Je sais mais j'aime t'avoir dans mes bras. La chambre était trop loin pour que je te laisse._

Elle rit doucement, son si sublime à mon oreille.

Je la déposai sur le lit. Elle repoussa les couvertures et s'allongea sur le ventre, la tête tournée vers moi. Je pris place à ses côtés, appuyé sur mon coude, mon corps lui faisant face. Elle ferma les yeux quand je fis glisser ma main dans ses cheveux puis le long de son dos jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Ma chemise lui recouvrait tout juste les fesses.

_- Comment as-tu appris tout ça ?_

_- Tout ça ? … Ah… tout ça. Je ne suis pas sûre que tu aies envie de savoir._

_- Démétri ?_

Elle rouvrit les yeux et me regarda. Sa main vint caresser ma joue.

_- Non. On découvrait tous les deux. C'était plutôt… gentil. Je ne trouve pas vraiment de mots. Gentil agréable. Nous étions plus amis qu'autre chose et ce dès le début._

_- Collin ?_

_- En même temps tu arrives vite au bout de la liste… Oui. Collin était très loin d'être le petit ami parfait mais c'était un bon amant. Enfin, ce n'est pas précisément le bon terme. Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte tout de suite mais je n'étais pas vraiment amoureuse de lui. Attirée, ça c'est indéniable mais pas amoureuse._

_- C'était un bon coup._

Elle rit doucement et referma les yeux sous mes caresses.

_- C'était un bon coup._

_- Est-ce que tu… Est-ce qu'il t'a… ?_

Malgré mes bégaiements sans queue ni tête, elle comprit où je voulais en venir.

_- Non tu es le premier avec lequel et pour lequel j'ai envisagé et mis en pratique le… le sexe oral._

Fort de cette révélation qui renforçait celle qu'elle m'avait faite à notre premier réveil ensemble, j'approchai mon visage du sien et l'embrassai tendrement.

_- Merci._

Son regard était franc et plein d'amour, de tendresse, quand elle me répondit.

_- Ça n'a jamais été aussi fort, aussi puissant pour moi._

_- Pour moi non plus._

_- Tu es le seul avec lequel je m'abandonne complètement, sans éprouver aucune peur de le faire. Le seul avec lequel je ressens cette passion, ce désir, cet amour. Le seul dont je comprenne aussi bien le corps et qui comprenne aussi bien le mien. Je t'aime._

Elle vint se caler dans mes bras.

_- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux. Je t'aime mon ange._

Elle se redressa. Surpris je fis de même. Elle commença à déboutonner ma chemise laissant apparaître la naissance de ses seins.

_- Bella tu ne…_

Elle m'arrêta d'un doigt posé sur ma bouche.

_- Tu as dit que tu aimais me voir dormir nue._

Elle attrapa un morceau de mon pantalon.

_- Moi aussi._

Nous nous déshabillâmes. Elle se mit sur le côté et je vins me coller à son dos. Mes paupières étaient lourdes. Elle se tourna légèrement pour échanger un dernier baiser. Je lui murmurai.

_- J'aime aussi te voir porter mes vêtements._

_- J'accepterai sans difficultés que tu ne portes pas les miens. Mais j'aime bien les tiens, ils ont ton odeur._

Nous nous endormîmes l'un contre l'autre.

Je rêvai de Bella, riant et courant, Carlie dans les bras, avant qu'elle ne s'écroule dans les miens… et de notre bain…

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

**J'ai une amie avec laquelle on partage tout ou presque mais j'ai mis un long moment avant de pouvoir aborder tous les sujets avec elle. Elle, par contre, me raconte tout (ou presque) depuis toujours. J'espère que ça reste crédible et compréhensible dans les mots de Bella.**

**-**

**Voilà, chapitre qui arrive plus vite que je ne le pensais. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette semaine… Au moins j'ai fini les rattrapages… (c'est nul les rattrapages en septembre, surtout quand on bosse tout l'été… et encore plus quand on y va uniquement parce qu'on s'est fait opéré le jour où l'épreuve avait lieu…). Bref vous vous en moquez mais le résultat c'est que j'ai quelques jours de vacances… Alors journée et une partie de la nuit : vacances mais l'autre partie de la nuit… j'écris… un peu… étant donné votre soutien, j'ose espérer que ça vous ira comme arrangement…**

**A bientôt**

**Magda**

**PS : enfin je pensais qu'il arriverait plus vite mais je n'arrive pas à le charger… j'avais tout fait pour qu'il arrive vendredi soir… Raté !!**

**Apparemment quelques problèmes avec le site…**


	24. Chapter 24 Les Yeux : miroirs de l'âme

**Hello,**

**Excusez-moi du retard, mais je n'arrivais pas du tout à commencer ce chapitre. Je vous jure, pire que l'angoisse de la page blanche. Je ne savais même pas par quel POV commencer. Et comme ce n'était pas possible que je passe des vacances tranquilles, j'ai passé la journée aux urgences (pas pour moi)… enfin bref fin du racontage de vie…**

**Bonne lecture**

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

_**POV Angéla**_

J'avais le cœur léger en arrivant à la bibliothèque. Comme si le 0,1% qui manquait à mon bonheur pour qu'il passe de 99,9% à 100% était enfin arrivé. Non pas comme si, il était arrivé. Quand je pénétrai dans l'antre de mon travail, Bella était déjà là. Les horaires de travail de tous avaient changé puisqu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, la bibliothèque restait ouverte 24h/24 et ce, jusqu'à fin juin. C'était l'une des particularités de l'Université de Columbia.

_- Hello Bella._

_- Hello Angéla. Tu as l'air d'avoir passé un bon week-end. Est-ce que… est-ce que vendredi…_

_- Oh avec mon père. Ça c'est très bien passé. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier._

_- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, je n'ai rien fait de particulier…_

_- Tu as assisté à la réunion la plus ennuyante de l'année et à la visite des nouveaux. Que dis-je tu as participé à ça. Mais surtout tu m'as aidée à parler à mon père._

_- Tu avais déjà pris cette décision._

_- Peut-être mais je ne le savais pas encore et tu m'as encouragée à l'écouter. Tu m'as rappelé que ce n'était pas lui pardonner mais juste lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer._

_- Etant donné ton sourire, je présume que ça c'est bien passé._

_- Très bien. Attends. Tyler ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Bella et moi allons dans mon bureau discuter, si Maria, Vera ou toi avez besoin d'aide venez nous chercher. Je te laisse passer le mot._

Bella me suivit jusque dans mon bureau et s'installa. Elle avait emmené des livres à couvrir. M'expliquant avec un sourire qu'ainsi elle avait moins l'impression de voler de l'argent à l'université. Je rigolai. Ce n'était pas mon genre non plus de bavarder pendant mes heures de bureau mais là, c'était un cas de force majeure. Je pris donc un rouleau de plastique, une paire de ciseau, du scotch et des livres et me mis également au travail.

Je racontais à Bella comment après un très long moment sans parler et où j'avais cru étouffer tellement le silence était épais, mon père avait parlé. Il avait parlé et parlé. Il avait dit à quel point il s'en voulait de sa méchanceté, de sa couardise, de sa stupidité. Il m'avait dit qu'il avait regretté son geste très vite mais qu'il n'avait pas réussi à revenir vers moi, que sa punition devait être de rester loin de moi. Ma mère l'avait poussé dans ce sens, la vieille mégère était une obsédée de l'attention qu'on lui portait. C'était Mme Propre sur elle, premier banc à l'église tous les dimanches, faisant partie de tous ces comités pour femmes guindées. Un enfant hors mariage n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle qui était absolument contre l'avortement avait trouvé soudain que c'était la meilleure solution. Ils avaient divorcé trois ans plus tard. Là encore, il n'avait pas voulu venir me voir. Il obtenait des nouvelles par des amis communs, savait que ça se passait bien entre Ben, Peter et moi mais pensait n'avoir plus de place dans ma vie.

Le discours était très long et il parla pendant près de deux heures. Mais rien de ce qu'il ne m'avait expliqué ne me marqua autant que ce qu'il m'avait montré. Il me guida vers sa camionnette, une grande camionnette blanche avec banquette à l'avant et un énorme coffre, sans vitres sur les côtés. Coffre à l'intérieur duquel il y avait des cadeaux pour chaque anniversaire, chaque noël de mes enfants, de mon mari et de moi-même. Papa m'assura qu'il les avait acheté à chaque occasion, que ce n'était pas une ruse pour m'apitoyer. Et il me donna les lettres. Ces lettres qu'il avait écrites pendant toutes ces années et qu'il ne m'avait jamais envoyées. J'avais pris le carton et j'étais rentrée chez moi. Je les avais toutes lues, et les avais fait lire à Ben. Cela nous avait pris tout l'après-midi et la soirée. Et des tonnes de mouchoirs.

Samedi matin, très tôt, je l'avais appelé. Il était venu déjeuner le midi et avait rencontré ses petits-enfants pour la première fois. Je lui en voulais. Je lui en voulais vraiment. Mais c'était mon père. Et c'était leur grand-père. Ils avaient le droit de le rencontrer. Et quoi qu'il ait fait, il faisait partie de ma vie, de ma famille. Ça me prendrait du temps pour lui pardonner. Mais il ne me l'avait pas demandé. Il voulait que j'accepte ses excuses, pas que je lui accorde mon pardon.

Une fois que j'eus relaté ma conversation à Bella, elle se montra ravie pour moi. Nous continuâmes à recouvrir des livres puis je l'envoyai avec Maria faire des fiches de lectures sur les nouveaux livres reçus cet été.

Quand vint le midi, je vis arriver Edward. Comme le lundi précédent, il était accompagné de Carlie, qu'il écoutait avec une grande attention, et il portait un panier de pique-nique. Ils formaient un très joli tableau tous les deux. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à celui qu'ils formèrent quand Bella vint les rejoindre.

Carlie se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, lui entourant le cou de ses petits bras. Puis quand Edward parvint à leur hauteur, elle se cacha les yeux avec les mains. Je n'entendis pas ce qu'elle disait, mais il riait quand il se pencha pour embrasser Bella.

Oh mon dieu !

J'avais complètement oublié de parler avec Bella de leur rendez-vous de jeudi soir ! Visiblement les choses avaient évolué entre eux. Je l'avais trouvée lumineuse ce matin mais je n'en comprenais que maintenant la raison. Lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, Carlie était toujours dans les bras de sa mère et Edward avait passé le sien autour de la taille de cette dernière, lui embrassant le sommet du crâne. Magnifiques.

_**POV Eric**_

Putain c'était qui lui ? Ce petit con qui me piquait ma Bella. J'avais déjà assez avec l'autre truffe de Tyler qui était persuadé qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Il ne voyait pas qu'elle m'aimait moi ?

Ah j'avais compris. Elle essayait de me rendre jaloux. C'était plutôt réussi. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de se payer les services d'un gigolo pour que j'accepte de sortir avec elle.

Je sentais qu'il y avait une connexion entre moi et elle depuis le début. Elle essayait de cacher son attirance pour moi en m'évitant mais elle soupirait toujours quand elle me parlait. Ce signe ne pouvait pas me tromper. Je l'intimidais, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne voulait pas de mes invitations au restaurant. Mais quand je lui dirais que je la kiffais aussi, elle sera trop contente.

Je voyais déjà ce qu'on pourrait faire ensemble. D'abord, la gosse, hop, chez les grands-parents. Puis un petit diner aux chandelles. Les filles aimaient ça. Et Bella était une fille. Je pourrais lui acheter une petite jupe et un tee-shirt sexy. Parfait. J'étais sûr que ç a lui plairait. Bon on irait pas danser. J'étais certain qu'elle aimait pas ça. De toute façon, moi j'aime pas. On irait direct à mon appartement.

Quoi que, on pourrait aller direct à mon appart, j'étais certain qu'elle ne rêvait que de ça.

Et mmmmmmmmmmmhhhh.

_**POV Tyler**_

J'en avais marre de tous ces toquards qui tournaient autour de ma Bella. Il allait falloir que je mette le holà. Bella ne pouvait être que la femme d'un seul homme et c'était moi. J'allais montrer au bellâtre qui l'accompagnait qu'il pouvait aller se coucher direct. Il ne m'arrivait pas à la cheville.

Alors elle allait larguer le père de sa gamine, qu'elle ne voyait plus que par pitié, ça se voyait. Et elle pourrait enfin déclarer au monde sa flamme pour moi.

_**POV Bella**_

_- Allez Bella…_

_- Non._

_- S'il te plait…_

_- Non._

_- Mais j'avais envie de…_

_- Non. _

_- T'es pas drôle._

_- Je suis désolée de ne pas trouver drôle que tu repeignes en rose le piano d'Edward._

_- D'accord pas le piano mais…_

_- Non plus._

_- Attends c'est une idée géniale._

_- Non._

_- C'est pas moi c'est…_

_- Ne mêle pas ma fille à ça. Elle n'a pas demandé de hamster et j'apprécierais que tu ne lui mettes pas cette idée en tête. De plus je pense qu'aucun d'entre nous n'acceptera que des tuyaux traversent le salon de part et d'autres._

_- Mais il y a ta chambre, elle ne sert plus vu que tu vis dans le lit de mon frère._

Bon là, il n'avait pas tort, je n'entrais dans ma chambre que pour prendre des vêtements propres. Trois semaines étaient passées depuis notre premier diner tous les deux. Trois semaines fabuleuses. J'étais vraiment chanceuse d'avoir rencontré Edward. Il ne cessait de me répéter que c'était lui le plus chanceux. Alors nous l'étions tous les deux.

Il était venu manger avec moi tous les midis des jours où je travaillais. Parfois seul, le plus souvent il emmenait Carlie avec lui. Ne voulant pas qu'il aille tous les jours chez le traiteur, je cuisinais des petits plats que nous réchauffions au micro onde de la bibliothèque avant de nous installer à notre place habituelle, sur l'herbe ou lorsqu'elle était libre sur la table. Au début, il râlait parce que ça me faisait du travail en plus à la cuisine. Mais je le faisais avec plaisir, généralement pendant que je cuisinais le diner pour tous. Edward m'aidait, ainsi qu'Emmett. Ce dernier se révélait pas si mauvais cuisinier que ça. Quand il ne mangeait pas tout le plat « pour goûter » du moins. Edward était… moins doué. Mais je le soupçonnais fortement de le faire exprès pour que je vienne l'aider. Une ou deux fois, nous avions dû aller prendre une douche pour se débarrasser de restes de nourriture ayant décidé de s'installer dans nos cheveux ou ailleurs. Non individuelle la douche…

Nous profitions de chaque moment que nous pouvions passer ensemble. Nous refaisions le monde avec de grandes discussions, ou parlions du film que nous avions vu la veille au cinéma, du dernier livre que nous avions lu. Carlie participait également à nos entretiens, à sa façon. Nous nous promenions main dans la main dans le parc. Nous emmenions quelquefois Charlotte avec nous. Nous lisions ou nous restions simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et la nuit ? La nuit, nous dormions. Mais pas tout de suite.

Edward apprenait à Carlie à faire du vélo. Je n'avais jamais su faire du vélo. Trop de risques pour moi, je finissais déjà assez souvent aux urgences comme ça. Je lui avais quand même acheté un vélo mais n'avais pas osé jusque là enlever les petites roues. La fierté que j'avais lu dans les yeux d'Edward quand Carlie avait fait ses premiers tours sans était aussi importante que la mienne. Je crois que nous aurions pu éclairer le parce de nuit tant nos yeux brillaient.

La seule petite ombre au bonheur qu'il m'était possible d'atteindre, c'était Jacob. Edward refusait encore d'en parler ou de le voir. Nous avions revu Eléazar et Carmen, j'avais rencontré Alec, Jane, Félix et Chelsea. Mais pas de Jacob. Enfin si, nous nous étions retrouvés au café plusieurs fois. Mais sans Edward.

Ce dernier avait repris le travail en début de semaine. Nous nous voyions donc moins souvent. Heureusement Maria et Kim avaient elles aussi un ami qui travaillait par système de garde et nous arriverions à nous arranger s'il le fallait. De plus, le service où travaillait Edward, chirurgie pédiatrique, gérait moins d'urgences que la réanimation néonatale où il était auparavant. Il avait donc des horaires, bien que chargés, plus classiques et moins de gardes.

Je revins au présent pour voir l'espoir s'inscrire sur le visage d'Emmett qui continuait à m'expliquer et me montrer comment il comptait faire pour installer une ville Hamster dans ma chambre.

_- Non, Em', s'il te plait. Pas de hamster, ni de souris ni tout autre rongeur._

_- Un chien ?_

_- Em', arrête de te moquer de moi._

_- Bon, viens, je t'emmène faire du shopping. Allez, fais pas cette tête, Bella, tu verras, tu vas aimer. Nom d'une gaufre à la crème de marron, Hamster ou shopping ?_

Voilà pourquoi j'étais dans la Volvo d'Edward en compagnie d'Emmett qui prenait la direction de l'énorme centre commercial de Greenpoint. Edward travaillait cet après-midi, tout comme Jasper. Rosalie avait une réunion pour préparer la rentrée qui avait lieu le lundi. Alice avait emmené Carlie à son bureau, c'était la journée portes ouvertes enfants.

Ok. Faire du shopping avec Emmett, ça valait le coup. C'était bien plus drôle qu'avec Alice même si ma deuxième demi-journée avec cette dernière avait été moins terrible que la première. Avec Alice, nous ne faisions que les magasins de fringues. Et après avoir hésité pendant vingt minutes entre un tee-shirt bleu et un tee-shirt bleu, elle finissait toujours par prendre les deux. Ou elle cherchait une robe rouge et finissait par en acheter une bleue, une verte, une noire et une blanche. Et je ne parle même pas des chaussures.

Emmett avait commencé par me tendre sa liste.

Une paire de ski.

Une deuxième.

Une flute à bec.

Du sucre en poudre.

Une valise rose.

…

Je l'avais regardé bizarrement, ce qui le fit rire.

_- Ça, c'est tout ce que nous n'allons pas acheter aujourd'hui. Mais Alice aime bien que je fasse des listes. Et que ne ferais-je pas pour la jumelle de mon cœur ?_

Il avait commencé par m'entraîner au magasin de musique. Il voulait une batterie. La sienne était restée à West Hurley et il voulait, comme Edward, avoir son instrument là-bas mais aussi à New York.

_- Jasper a de la chance sur ce coup-là, une guitare c'est plus facile à transporter. _

_- Oui mais Jasper ne peut pas jouer avec ses pieds._

_- Ça c'est de l'argument Em'._

_- Ose dire le contraire !_

Bien, une batterie. Mais Emmett tint tout d'abord à essayer un tas d'instruments ne se jouant pas avec des baguettes. J'avais dû m'asseoir par terre à force de rire. Il avait joué du saxophone sans le bec, en pinçant ses lèvres et en les faisant vibrer. Pendant que le vendeur avait le dos tourné, il avait réussi à mettre le haut parleur de la basse à fond. Les instruments les plus proches avaient tremblé, les clients avaient tous fait un bond. Il avait entonné à tue-tête une chanson grivoise au piano, demandant à l'attroupement de gens qui venaient voir le cirque de reprendre en cœur avec lui.

Pourquoi les vendeurs le laissaient faire ? Parce qu'il était le frère d'Edward, fidèle client qui dépensait beaucoup d'argent dans des partitions, qui leur faisait accorder son piano deux à trois fois par an, qui achetait ici ses cordes de guitare et celles de Jasper. Après avoir soufflé une dizaine de fois dans l'énorme tuba pour n'en sortir que trois petits sons ridicules, Emmett s'était enfin dirigé vers les batteries. Et il jouait très bien.

Nous étions donc ressortis du magasin avec une batterie et un mini-clavier rose. Emmett comptait l'offrir à Edward puisque la rabat-joie que j'étais ne voulait pas peindre le piano de mon amour en rose.

_- Il pourra le prêter à Carlie._

Je n'étais pas dupe et savait que c'était un cadeau caché pour Carlie à la base. Quoi qu'avec Emmett, je pouvais douter. Nous chargeâmes la batterie dans la Volvo, enfin je chargeai les baguettes et les partitions que j'avais achetées et Emmett chargea le reste. Et nous repartîmes pour un nouveau magasin.

Le concessionnaire de voitures Dodge.

_- Emmett, on ne va tout de même pas…_

_- Viens par là ma puce._

Emmett me prit par la taille et me murmura de jouer le jeu. Il nous présenta au vendeur comme des futurs mariés cherchant un vrai cadeau de mariage pour moi. Bon point pour lui, il ne tenta pas de m'embrasser autre part que sur les cheveux. Je ne savais pas comment le vendeur avait pu nous croire assez fortunés pour acheter ce genre de voiture. Je savais bien qu'il ne fallait pas juger selon les apparences mais Emmett était en jean et tee-shirt, je portais mon jean à trous et un polo. Je me retrouvai néanmoins à conduire une Dodge Viper décapotable sur le circuit non loin du magasin. Je n'avais pas conduit depuis près de six mois et les débuts furent difficiles, surtout pour l'embrayage lourd et pourtant délicat de la voiture de sport. Mais je finis par me faire plaisir. Avec un grand sérieux, Emmett blablata avec le vendeur sur les prix et les options puis dit que nous devions encore essayer des voitures.

Emmett m'entraina alors dans l'animalerie. Il était pire qu'un gosse et je dus supplier pour qu'on sorte sans rien. Alors il me conduisit vers le magasin de jouets. Nous en ressortîmes avec une énorme peluche pour chacun d'entre nous. J'étais bien, tiens, comment allais-je convaincre Alice de calmer ses ardeurs d'acheteuse déchaînée après ça. Contaminée par la fièvre acheteuse Cullen, j'avais tenté en vain de résister au virus. J'avais fini par succomber. Nous avions pris un énorme grizzli pour Emmett, un gros tigre pour Rosalie, un gremlin pour Alice, un caribou pour Jasper, un aigle pour Carlisle, un dauphin pour Esmée, un puma pour Edward, un poney pour Carlie et un pingouin pour moi. Il nous fallut plusieurs allers-retours pour les amener toutes à la voiture.

Le moment le plus étrange de cette journée haute en couleur fut quand Emmett m'attira dans le magasin de lingerie choisir des choses pour Rose. Je refusai de le voir défiler en boxer pour que je lui dise lesquels lui allaient le mieux.

_- Tu as peur de me préférer à Edward, n'est-ce-pas ?_

_- Je me retiens déjà à grand peine de te toucher toute la journée. Aies pitié de mon pauvre cœur !_

Après que je lui aie expliqué l'injustice d'acheter de la lingerie fine pour Rose et des boxers pour lui avec des conneries vulgaires écrites dessus du style _c'est ici que ça se passe_ ou _attention le dragon crache du feu_, il accepta de prendre également des boxers tout simples plus classes. Il acheta néanmoins deux boxers à Edward et Jasper du premier genre. Il m'offrit une chemise de nuit avec des pingouins. Lorsque je lui expliquai que je trouvais cela étrange, il me dit qu'il achetait des nuisettes sexy à Alice. Je ne savais pas si j'étais soulagée qu'il ne m'ait pas pris de nuisette ou émue qu'il me considère comme une sœur.

Je finis cet après-midi très actif par une course improvisée avec lui-même d'Emmett dans les rayons du supermarché, avec moi hurlant dans le caddie où il m'avait jetée. Nous nous fîmes virer du magasin ou plutôt, Emmett, voyant les vigiles arriver, m'avait de nouveau jetée sur son épaule et détala vers la sortie.

Nous rentrâmes à l'appartement. Tout le monde était déjà là, y compris Carlisle et Esmée. Edward se moqua de moi et des peluches que nous avions achetées jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett lui tendit les deux boxers et ma chemise de nuit.

_- Tu es allée dans une boutique de lingerie avec Emmett ???_

Tout le monde explosa de rire.

_- Il fallait bien quelqu'un pour vérifier que les corsets que je choisissais étaient faciles à retirer rapidement._

Son sourire en coin sexy remplaça vite son air incrédule et il vint me murmurer à l'oreille de sa voix sexy.

_- La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui viens avec toi. Et on ne fera pas qu'acheter des boxers et une chemise de nuit._

Cette promesse me fit frissonner. Edward était ravi de l'effet qu'il me faisait. Et il s'arrangea pour me caresser discrètement l'intérieur des cuisses. Mon rythme cardiaque accéléra immédiatement et la chaleur monta en moi. J'allai prendre une douche, seule, après le diner et retrouvai les bras d'Edward sur le canapé.

C'était soir de match et Emmett était très énervé. C'étaient ses deux équipes favorites qui s'affrontaient et il ne savait plus où donner e la tête. Carlisle et Esmée étaient restés. C'était plutôt drôle de voir Jasper et Carlisle encourager leur équipe. Ils se levaient du canapé en brandissant le poing, contestaient chaque point accordé à l'équipe adverse. Edward était plutôt baseball alors il se moquait de savoir qui gagnait. Il tenta de m'expliquer les règles du jeu. Mais j'étais plutôt épuisée par cette journée, d'autant que nous avions bien couru le matin, et cela ne m'empêcha pas de m'endormir sur le canapé dans les bras de mon amour.

Lorsque je me réveillai, je n'étais plus dans le canapé mais dans ma chambre. Et malheureusement, ce n'était pas un réveil en douceur et en caresses d'Edward, j'avais fait un nouveau cauchemar. Ils s'étaient raréfiés avec mon retour à New York, encore plus depuis que j'étais avec Edward. Mais ça m'arrivait encore. La première fois je n'avais pas réveillé Edward, mais la seconde oui. Cette nuit aussi. J'avais pourtant caché ma tête dans l'oreiller comme à mon habitude mais ce faisant, je m'étais arrachée à son étreinte.

_- Bella ? Bella ? Ça va aller Bella. Chut, je suis là._

Il me caressait tendrement les cheveux.

_- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, c'est fini._

Il attrapa mes hanches et m'attira sur lui. Mes jambes étaient étendues entre les siennes. Je portais encore le short enfilé par dessus ma culotte, par contre Edward m'avait retiré le pull que j'avais mis pour cacher le fait que j'étais nue sous mon tee-shirt. Edward ne portait que son boxer.

Je posai mon visage sur sa poitrine, repoussant lentement mais sûrement les images qui avaient envahi mon rêve. Il passa les mains sous mon vêtement et commença à effleurer mon dos du bout des doigts. Je sentis la pointe de mes seins se durcir contre son torse. Il attrapa fermement mes hanches et me remonta pour que mon visage soit au niveau du sien. Ses mains se glissèrent sous mon short et ma culotte pour pétrir mes fesses doucement.

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux. L'inquiétude laissait sa place au désir. Je relevai les bras pour les passer de chaque côté de sa tête, pris appui sur mes avant bras pour me redresser et garder les mains libres.

_- J'aime… tes cheveux._

Je passai les doigts dedans et massai ses tempes et l'arrière de ses oreilles.

_- Doux, soyeux, épais, forts, de cette couleur cuivrée si particulière. J'aime… tes sourcils._

Je déposai mes lèvres doucement dessus.

_- Que tu fronces quand tu réfléchis, que tu es contrarié mais aussi quand tu te moques. J'aime… ton nez._

Je léchai le bout de son nez.

_- Qui a encore la marque du ballon que tu t'es pris il y a un mois. J'aime… tes pommettes._

Je laissai trainer mes lèvres dessus, passant de l'une à l'autre en contournant son nez et sa bouche par son menton.

_- Qui font de ton visage un visage si particulier. J'aime… ta bouche._

Je l'embrassai. Buvant ses lèvres, sa langue comme si je pouvais épancher une soif inextinguible de lui.

_- Tes lèvres fraiches et tendres, ta langue habile et le son de ta voix qui résonne en moi, rauque, sensuelle, réveillant chaque partie de mon être. Ta bouche dont tu te sers pour la moue des Cullen qui me fait craquer. J'aime… ton cou._

J'y nichai ma tête, mes lèvres trouvant tout de suite sa clavicule que je léchai, mordillai, aspirai. Je remontai jusqu'à atteindre son oreille et je fis subir le même sort à son lobe d'oreille.

_- Où tout est si sensible. J'aime… tes épaules et tes bras._

Je les frôlai de mon nez sur toute leur longueur, descendant mon corps contre le sien. D'abord la droite, puis la gauche.

_- Qui en me serrant contre toi me font me sentir chez moi. J'aime… tes mains._

Je pris chacune de ses mains et je les amenai à mon visage, frottant d'abord ma joue contre sa paume puis y déposant un baiser. Je finis par prendre chacun de ses doigts dans ma bouche et à les sucer lentement. Je sentais clairement l'érection d'Edward contre mon corps. Il luttait pour rester immobile mais ses hanches bougeaient imperceptiblement. Je sentais son regard me fixer, suivre avec attention chacun de mes mouvements.

_- Tes mains de virtuose. J'aime… ton torse._

Je le parsemai de baisers mouillés. J'attrapai son mamelons entre mes dents et le suçai délicatement, arrachant à Edward un soupir de plaisir qu'il retenait depuis un moment déjà. Je descendais de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à faire le tour de son nombril de ma langue. J'embrassai le pli formé par ses abdominaux aux alentours de ses hanches.

_- Musclé mais pas trop, dur et chaud, contre lequel je me sens en sécurité. J'aime… tes cuisses._

Je descendis encore. J'embrassai ses cuisses de bas en haut, de l'extérieur vers l'intérieur. Il frémit lorsque je m'approchai de son caleçon dont le tissu était tendu par sa longueur.

_- Comme ton corps musclées mais pas trop J'aime… tes genoux._

Mes mains toujours caressant ses cuisses, je déposai un baiser sur chaque rotule.

_- Même celui-ci avec sa cicatrice. J'aime… tes pieds._

J'en chatouillai la plante, m'attirant un sifflement qui se transforma en fou rire. Le désir brûlait toujours dans ses yeux.

_- Encore plus maintenant que je sais que tu es chatouilleux. J'aime… ton sexe._

Je remontai un peu et me redressai pour enlever son boxer que je fis descendre à vitesse d'escargot. Edward se tortilla pour que j'accélère mais je ne cédai pas. Je pris son sexe à pleine main et commençai de lents allées et venues. J'embrassai son bout que je caressai du pouce avant de le prendre dans ma bouche. Je léchai et aspirai. Le liquide qui en coulait un peu avait un goût étrange, mais moins désagréable que ce à quoi je m'attendais lorsque je l'avais pris dans ma bouche la première fois, mue par une envie soudaine. Je m'affairai sur son sexe sans oublier ses bourses. Leur peau si sensible réagissait à chacun de mes coups de langue.

Si j'avais cru mal m'y prendre, le désir dans les yeux d'Edward qui fixaient les miens presque sans ciller, sa respiration complètement haletante qui semblait se lancer dans un solo de folie avec la mienne, les gémissements qu'il poussait en prononçant mon nom, ses hanches qui s'agitaient sans qu'il n'ait l'air de s'en rendre compte, ses mains avaient agrippé la tête de lit, ses jointures étaient toutes blanches d'avoir les poings serrés, tous ces signes qui montraient le plaisir que je lui donnai attisaient les flammes de mon propre désir. Je sentais que j'étais toute mouillée, prête à l'accueillir. Je ne me sentais pas capable d'aller jusqu'au bout et lorsqu'il me prévint, je continuais de pomper avec ma main et dirigeai son sexe vers le haut. Sa semence se répandit sur son ventre. Lorsqu'il eut fini de répéter mon nom dans un souffle rauque je me déplaçai pour attraper la boîte de mouchoirs. Je l'essuyai soigneusement avant de les jeter dans la poubelle. Je remontai au niveau de son visage.

_- Ton sexe avec lequel tu me fais tellement de bien_.

Il frissonna.

_- Mais ce que je préfère, ce sont tes yeux. Tes yeux qui changent de couleur selon ton humeur. Tes yeux qui me regardent comme si j'étais la plus belle femme du monde. Qui m'apprennent ton humeur, tes troubles, ta joie, ton bonheur. Tes yeux où se mêlent toutes tes émotions. Tes yeux qui me regardent pour moi-même. Tes yeux qui se perdent dans les grandes profondeurs lorsque tu t'abandonnes à ton plaisir. Tes yeux qui me disent que je suis la seule._

Je l'embrassai doucement, nos langues se mêlant adroitement.

_- Tu es magnifique, Je t'aime._

Je me réinstallai dans le creux de son cou. Il fallut un moment pour qu'il reprenne sa respiration et il put reprendre la parole.

_- En fait tu n'es intéressée que par mon corps._

_- Flute ! Je suis découverte. _

_**POV Edward**_

Une fois un peu remis du plaisir qu'elle venait de me procurer, je la basculai doucement sur le dos, m'installant confortablement entre ses jambes. Comme elle l'avait fait, je pris appui sur mes avant-bras pour avoir les mains libres.

_- J'aime… tes cheveux._

Je les peignai du bout des doigts, les étendant sur l'oreiller au dessus de sa tête.

_- Rebelles, indépendants, doux, d'une couleur brune sublime. J'aime… ton front._

Je posai mes lèvres et fis un cercle avec sur son front dégagé de tout cheveux.

_- Où ressort un pli au milieu quand tu es soucieuse ou que tu veux faire croire que tu es en colère. J'aime… ton nez._

Je mordillai le bout de son nez.

_- A la peau si tendre. J'aime… tes joues._

Je déposai de petits baisers sonores. Elles étaient déjà rouge de plaisir.

_- Qui rougissent si aisément et trahissent un peu tes émotions. J'aime… ta bouche._

Je l'embrassais passionnément, prenant tour à tour sa lèvre supérieure puis sa lèvre inférieure entre les miennes. Je léchai le contour de ses lèvres pour quémander l'accès à sa bouche. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres et ma langue darda à l'intérieure de sa bouche pour aller chercher la sienne, l'entrainant dans un ballet dont nous étions les deux chefs d'orchestre.

_- Tes lèvres douces comme de la soie, ta langue au goût sucré. Ta manie de mordre ta lèvre inférieure comme si elle méritait cela. J'aime… ton cou._

Je glissai mes lèvres le long de sa mâchoire pour poser mes lèvres sur sa jugulaire. J'attrapai son tee-shirt et le lui retirai. M'offrant ainsi la vue sur sa gorge et ses seins. Je lui embrassai le cou puis m'écartai vers ses épaules. J'aspirai, mordillai, suçai sa peau délicate. Elle aurait des marques mais tant que je ne lui faisais pas mal, je m'en moquai. Et puis ç a montrerait aux guignols de sa bibliothèque qu'elle était mienne, un point c'est tout.

_- Où, tel un vampire, j'ai envie de mordre à pleines dents dans ta peau si crémeuse. J'aime… tes bras._

J'embrassai la zone où je savais qu'il y avait son implant.

_- Surtout celui là. Qui s'est sacrifié pour la pause de l'objet qui nous permet de faire l'amour quand on veut, où on veut, sans avoir à chercher de quoi se protéger. J'aime… tes seins._

J'en pris un dans ma bouche. Je le léchai, le mordillai et allai même jusqu'à téter doucement, aspirant le mamelon sur mon palais et le faisant se dresser encore plus pour moi. Ma main caressait son autre sein, l'effleurant ou le massant avec douceur. Bella soupirait, se cambrant. Ma main vint remplacer ma bouche et ma bouche alla remplacer mon autre main.

_- Généreux, parfaitement adaptés à la paume de ma mains, si fermes. J'aime… ton ventre._

Je soufflai sur son nombril. J'adorai voir ses muscles se resserrer, sa peau trembler quand je faisais sa. Je déposai des baisers partout, me servant souvent de ma langue. Mes mains avaient attrapé ses hanches. Je jouais de ce magnifique instrument qui vibrait sous mes mains.

_- Sa sensibilité, sa tonicité. J'aime… tes pieds._

Je pris ma revanche des chatouilles de tout à l'heure.

_- Parce que tu es encore plus chatouilleuse que moi et que tu le sais. Parce qu'avec une éponge, ils peuvent me mettre au supplice. J'aime… tes jambes._

Je remontai le long de celles-ci, relevant de temps en temps la tête pour voir qu'elle avait du mal à garder le contrôle. Ses yeux s'ouvraient et se fermaient au rythme de sa respiration irrégulière. Anticipant ce qui allait lui arriver. Je retirai le reste de ses vêtements alors même que j'étais encore au niveau de ses genoux. Je remontai à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. J'inhalai et j'appréciai l'odeur de son excitation, le fruit de son plaisir qui coulait de ses lèvres et sur ses cuisses. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'y faire courir ma langue pour y gouter. Mon sexe s'était à nouveau tendu entre mes jambes.

_- Qui te soutiennent quand tu danses. Qui sont parfaitement longues, fines, bien galbées, musclées mais pas trop. J'aime… ton sexe._

J'attrapai fermement ses cuisses et les écartai. Je léchai chacune de ses grandes lèvres avant de retrouver son bouton de plaisir. Je le titillai avec avidité, regardant, écoutant, sentant le plaisir que je lui donnais en faisant cela. Je donnai des petits coups de langues sur sa fente humide avant de remonter sur son point sensible. J'alternai petits coups de langue rapides et de grands mouvements amples et lents. Quand elle commença à se tortiller en gémissant mon prénom, je la pénétrai d'un doigt rapidement, lui arrachant un juron qui décupla mon désir. Mon sexe frottait contre sa jambe. Je m'aperçus que je gémissais au moins autant qu'elle. Les battements de mon cœur résonnaient dans ma poitrine. Je commençai de lents va-et-vient avec mon doigt. J'en ajoutai bientôt un deuxième, puis un troisième. Ma langue abandonnait régulièrement son bouton d'amour pour rejoindre mes doigts et la pénétrer.

J'accélérai progressivement le rythme de mes pénétrations, ne ralentissant que pour mieux repartir. Les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient incompréhensibles. Son bassin ondulait de manière désordonnée. Je faillis jouir en relevant la tête et en la regardant s'abandonner à son plaisir. Ses yeux étaient mi-clos, sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, elle se caressait la poitrine. Je montai la main qui tenait sa cuisse. Elle l'attrapa aussitôt et la posa sur son sein, grondant à ce contact. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et me communiqua tout son plaisir, tout son désir. Je continuai à pomper rapidement et je sentis bientôt son sexe se refermer sur mes doigts. Elle s'arc-bouta et cria mon nom. Son corps tremblait sous la puissance de son orgasme. Je continuai de jouer avec ma langue et mes doigts jusqu'à la dernière vague de plaisir. Puis elle se relâcha, gardant ma main dans les siennes.

-_ Si sensible. Dans lequel j'aime plonger au plus profond. Mais ce que je préfère…_

Je remontai doucement en me positionnant entre ses jambes. Je m'engouffrai en elle tout doucement, profitant de chaque sensation que donnait son sexe serré sur le mien, gonflé. Nous haletions de plaisir tous les deux. Je commençai de très lents mouvements en elle. Elle vint accrocher ses jambes dans mon dos, me permettant de la pénétrer plus profondément encore. Je sortis d'elle complètement, lui arrachant un grondement de frustration. Je la pénétrai de la même façon, tout en douceur. J'enchaînai de la même façon, par d'amples et lents allers-retours. Je répétai mon manège plusieurs fois. Bella soufflai mon prénom avec de l'envie, du désir, de l'amour. Quand je ne pus plus y résister, je restai en elle et j'accélérai me mouvements. Bella m'accompagnai de ses hanches et me caressai le dos, pressant mes épaules avant de descendre jusqu'à mes fesses.

_- Ce que je préfère, ce sont tes yeux._ _Tes yeux sont fascinants, tu ne devrais jamais les cacher, jamais les fermer, même la nuit._

Continuant de glisser en elle, je me penchai et lui murmurai à l'oreille.

_- Tu devrais apprendre à dormir avec les yeux ouverts.* _

Je ne pus bientôt plus parler et continuai d'aller et venir en elle, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite. Elle m'encourageait de sa voix sexy entre deux baisers. Je sentis tout son corps se tendre et se mettre à trembloter. Sa tête partit en arrière et elle soupira mon nom alors qu'elle se cambrait. Ses parois palpitèrent et se serrèrent autour de mon sexe. Je donnai encore quelques coups de rein puissants et m'abandonnai au plus profond d'elle.

_- Tu es si belle. Je t'aime._

Je me retirai et pris des mouchoirs pour nous essuyer. Il faudrait que je sorte des serviettes parce qu'au rythme où j'avais envie d'elle, nous allions contribuer à la déforestation. Ma réflexion me fit rire, rire qu'elle partagea lorsque je lui expliquai. Je la pris dans mes bras et elle s'installa dans la position qu'elle affectionnait tant. Nous nous endormîmes.

La fin de la semaine passa très rapidement. Le lundi arriva avec la rentrée de Carlie. Elle entrait en dernière année de maternelle. La petite n'était pas en terrain inconnu puisqu'elle était dans la classe de Charlotte, mais aussi de Riley et d'autres enfants du centre. Je l'accompagnai avec Bella jusqu'à la porte de sa classe. Puis elle nous embrassa et fila retrouver ses compagnons de jeu.

Je repartis avec Bella que je sentais un peu émue. Je la serrai fort dans mes bras avant de l'embrasser, nous attirant quelques sifflements de pères venus accompagner leur progéniture. Bella avait les joues en feu, j'étais plutôt fier de moi. Une fois le rougissement passé, je savais que mon arrogance ne dérangeait pas vraiment Bella. Elle était plutôt contente de voir que j'étais fier de montrer que nous étions ensemble. Nous nous éloignâmes en direction du centre ville. Nous avions rendez-vous avec Tanya et son petit ami le midi.

Je me remémorai la conversation que j'avais eu avec Carlie il y avait trois semaines de ça.

J'avais été assez surpris que Bella ne me pose pas de questions. Mais il faut dire que nous avions été plutôt occupés. Néanmoins, le lendemain non plus, elle ne m'avait pas interrogé. Je lui avais alors posé la question.

_**Flash-back**_

_- Parce qu'elle a demandé à te parler à toi et à toi seul. Ça vous concerne tous les deux, pas moi._

_- Je crois qu'en fait ça te concerne aussi._

_- Ah bon ? _

_- Oui. Elle m'a demandé quand est-ce qu'on allait se marier et quand est-ce qu'on allait lui donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Elle a dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, elle trouverait bien un jeu à faire avec elle ou lui._

Bella était restée bouche bée devant les propos de sa fille. Puis elle m'expliqua, en rougissant, la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec mes sœurs et ma mère sur le mariage et les enfants. Je lui dis que si c'était ce qu'elle désirait, lorsque le moment serait venu, nous nous marierons à Las Vegas. Elle m'avait sauté dans les bras au milieu du parc où nous étions.

Un peu plus tard, j'avais repensé à tout ça. J'avais failli sauter à la manière Alice en beuglant comme Emmett. Bella avait elle-aussi envie de m'épouser. Pas tout de suite, mais elle avait envie.

_**Fin du flash-back**_

Nous avions flâné toutes la matinée, s'arrêtant dans plusieurs librairies et disquaires. Je voulais mettre ma promesse au sujet de la boutique de lingerie sur le tapis mais nous n'en croisâmes aucune. A mon plus grand malheur.

Nous arrivâmes au restaurant où nous avions prévu de retrouver l'autre couple. J'allai pouvoir rencontrer le petit ami de Tanya. Bella le connaissait déjà.

Bella m'arrêta avant de rentrer.

_- Edward, promets-moi que tu vas bien te comporter avec lui._

Je la regardai bizarrement. Avais-je l'habitude d'être désagréable avec les gens ?

_- S'il te plait, promets le moi._

_- Je te le promets._

_- Tu es sûr, hein ? Tu me le promets ?_

_- Bella tu me fais peur. Oui, je te le promets._

Nous rentrâmes dans le restaurant. Tanya était déjà là, je pouvais l'apercevoir. Je ne vis son petit ami qu'une fois arrivé à la table. Cela me fit un choc quand je le reconnus.

_- Jacob !_

Celui –ci se leva aussitôt. Je regardai tour à tour Tanya, Jacob et Bella. Je sentais la colère monter en moi. Ils m'avaient piégé. Je refusais de voir Jacob et ils m'avaient piégé. Ma colère retomba aussi sec lorsque je vis le visage décomposé de Bella. Elle était affligée, à la fois triste et complètement affolée de ma réaction. Je l'attirai avec moi un peu plus loin.

_- Bella, tu sais bien que je…_

Sa voix tremblante me fit sentir minable de l'avoir presque trainée ici.

_- Je sais Edward mais c'est mon ami et c'était le tien. Il faut que vous régliez ça. Je te dirai la même chose que j'ai dite à Angéla pour son père. Ecoute-le, tu n'es pas obligé de lui pardonner mais écoute-le. Il faut se dire les choses avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. La rancœur ne fait qu'affaiblir nos cœurs et elle n'amène que des regrets. Tu m'as promis._

_- Très bien. Je tiendrai ma promesse mais ne compte pas sur moi pour être aimable._

Nous retournâmes à la table. Tanya se leva et nous salua avant de s'éloigner. Bella m'embrassa et fit de même.

_- Vous avez besoin de vous dire des choses pour lesquelles nous ne devons pas être là._

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

**Après avoir passé deux jours ou presque à l'hôpital pour un proche (ce n'est ni la première ni la dernière fois malheureusement…), je vous livre ce chapitre où il n'y avait pas grand-chose de prévu à la base, seule la fin avec le Jacob était prévue et encore, pas tout à fait comme ça. **

**Là il est 7h, je vais me coucher, je n'ai pas le temps (ni l'envie) de me relire, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez mes fautes.**

**A bientôt**

**Magda**


	25. Chapter 25 Panique

**Hello,**

**Merci mille fois pour votre soutien. **

**C'est partie pour le moment 3615 raconte ta vie : j'ai une excellente nouvelle, en tout cas pour moi. L'ami que j'ai accompagné à l'hôpital… ils ont enfin trouvé ce qui n'allait pas !!! Et c'est curable !!!!!!!!!! C'est un tel soulagement… pfiou. C'est génial. Voilà, je vous annonce tout le temps des mauvaises nouvelles, pour une fois en voilà une vraiment très très bonne… je suis trop contente. Si vous voulez l'image, imaginez Alice sautillant sur sa chaise…. J'ai envie de courir, crier… Wwwaaaaoooouuuuhhhh !!!!**

**Sinon… J'ai eu la trouille, j'avais écrit une grosse partie de cette discussion entre Jacob et Edward et de ce qui suit depuis le début et je ne la retrouvais pas… Enfer et damnations !! Mais ouf, en fait elle était enregistrée sur mon vieux MP3…**

**Bonne lecture !**

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

_**POV Jacob**_

Cette histoire entre Edward et moi avait pris des proportions démesurées.

J'avais fait une énorme connerie. Déjà, je n'en étais pas fier. Mais surtout, je n'avais pas su gérer mon après connerie.

Je connaissais Edward depuis la maternelle. J'ai deux ans de plus que lui et du coup, malgré son année d'avance, nous n'étions pas dans la même classe. Nos pères pêchaient ensemble, c'est ainsi que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Ils nous emmenaient Emmett, Alice, Leah ma grande sœur, Edward et moi. Mais le plus souvent, il n'y avait qu'Edward et moi. Nous étions donc devenus amis.

Nous étions tout le temps l'un chez l'autre et inversement. La seule chose que je ne faisais pas, c'était de l'accompagner pour chercher Emmett et Alice en prison. Sans doute parce que la seule fois où Edward – ne l'appelez pas Eddy ou Ed il déteste – m'a emmené avec lui, j'étais tellement mort de rire que nous avions failli être pris. Alors je faisais le chauffeur.

J'avais des milliers d'anecdotes avec lui et sa famille.

Nous avions volé les prunes du voisins ensemble. Il me faisait parvenir des messages quand j'étais collé. Nous avions aidé Alice à distribuer le numéro de téléphone personnel du shérif à toutes les célibataires du coin et aux pensionnaires de la maison de retraite. Nous avions coupé les cheveux de ma sœur. Non, en fait j'avais coupé les cheveux de ma sœur. Edward était présent mais ne voulait pas participer. Les cheveux avaient toujours été un sujet sensible chez lui. Nous avions maquillé Carlisle alors que celui-ci faisait la sieste à l'ombre d'un arbre. Etc. Des milliers, je vous disais.

Edward faisait partie de l'équipe du lycée dans à peu près autant de sports que son frère mais c'était son frère le capitaine. Edward avait un très bon sens du jeu mais n'était pas un leader. Emmett savait encourager ses troupes. Edward n'était pas non plus le musicien adulé par les filles, je ne crois pas qu'une autre personne que sa famille et la mienne aurait su qu'il jouait du piano si Jessica ne l'avait pas dit à tout le monde. Il tentait uniquement de glisser à travers sa scolarité sans s'accrocher.

Edward était un mec qui avait du mal à accorder sa confiance mais quand il le faisait, il le faisait à fond. Dès le collège, il avait eu du mal à se faire des amis, masculins ou féminins, parce qu'il s'était rendu compte que la plupart d'entre eux profitaient de lui. Pour atteindre Emmett, Alice, l'équipe de Basket ou de Foot. Ou juste parce qu'il était canon. J'assume bien assez pour vous le dire. J'étais pas mal dans le genre typé, grand, costaud mais Edward était vraiment beau gosse. Mais il n'était vraiment pas sûr de lui.

C'était cette confiance que j'avais trahi.

En couchant avec Jessica.

Bon, Jessica était une s***pe de première. Mais Edward était amoureux d'elle. N'étant encore jamais tombé amoureux, je ne comprenais pas vraiment à l'époque. Maintenant je comprenais. Elle lui avait mis le grappin dessus au bal de printemps. Jessica avait le même âge que moi. C'était une fille plutôt sympa, capitaine des pom pom girls du bahut. Des cheveux longs châtains clairs, bien foutue, elle attirait les garçons. Je ne crois pas l'avoir vue avec un autre mec qu'Edward à West Hurley. Il s'avéra ensuite qu'elle le trompait depuis le début ou presque.

Avec Edward, comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'était tout ou rien. Ça lui était tombé dessus d'un coup et son monde avait implosé.

Autant que Jessica, je l'avais trompé. Je savais depuis peu que Jessica couchait à droite et à gauche. A Juilliard, les rumeurs allaient bon train. Jusque là j'étais assez occupé pour ne pas chercher plus loin. Première connerie. Mais la semaine précédant l'accident, j'avais été le témoin de l'authenticité des rumeurs. Je n'avais rien dit à Edward. Deuxième connerie. Et le vendredi soir, complètement bourré – déchiré, pire qu'un australopithèque ( !!!) – j'avais terminé dans le lit de Jessica. Quatrième connerie. La troisième connerie étant de l'avoir cru quand elle m'avait dit n'être plus avec Edward. D'un, je l'aurais su, de deux, ce n'était pas une raison. Et au lieu de reconnaître ma connerie, enfin mes conneries, je m'étais cherché des excuses, l'alcool, le fait qu'il soit cocu depuis un moment… C'était, je pense, ma plus grosse connerie.

J'avais appris de mes erreurs. Déjà, j'avais fortement diminué ma consommation d'alcool en soirée. Ensuite, je ne sortais pas avec les ex-copines de mes amis sans en parler avec eux. Pas forcément pour leur demander leur autorisation, mais pour les prévenir, pour être sûr qu'ils ne soient plus ensemble. Je ne demandais pas non plus à toutes les filles si elles avaient un copain.

J'avais tenté plusieurs fois de m'expliquer avec Edward. Peine perdue. J'aurais préféré qu'il me hurle dessus, qu'il m'insulte, qu'il me tape. N'importe quoi sauf ça. Car au lieu de s'énerver, il ne m'avait plus adressé la parole. Lorsqu'il nous avait découvert dans la chambre de Jessica à Juilliard, il était resté stupéfait à l'entrée de la chambre. Avant de partir en courant. Je l'avais retrouvé à West Hurley. C'était là que j'avais sorti mes excuses de m**de. Là encore il n'avait rien dit.

Il n'avait rien dit à sa famille non plus. Alice m'avait interrogé et je lui avait tout dit. Et croyez-moi, il fallait mieux se prendre le poing d'Emmett sur la joue que d'affronter une Alice en colère. J'avais eu le droit aux deux. Carlisle était intervenu et m'avait sauvé des griffes de sa fille. J'avais essayé à plusieurs reprises de parler à Edward mais il s'enfuyait dès qu'il me voyait. Je filais quand je voyais Alice.

Le revoir en compagnie de Bella m'avait fait un choc.

Bella. Je l'avais rencontrée à Juilliard. Elle était dans le groupe de Danse. J'étais dans la section cinématographique. Je voulais depuis toujours réaliser des documentaires. Bella n'avait que quatorze ans quand elle est entrée à la Juilliard School. C'était notre benjamine par l'âge mais ni par le talent, ni par la maturité. Cette gamine avait lorsqu'elle dansait une assurance impressionnante. Elle avait tout de suite été repérée, à la fois par les élèves et par les profs. Mais elle était tellement discrète en dehors de la piste de danse que la jalousie et l'envie ne duraient jamais longtemps à ses côtés. Il y avait quand même quelques irréductibles envieux, dont Jessica mais aussi Newton, King et leur bande.

Bella était la colocataire de Jessica. C'était comme ça que je l'avais rencontrée. Je n'avais pas trop compris pourquoi Bella avait cessé de lui parler ni pourquoi elle avait demandé à changer de chambre. Là encore, je n'avais pas posé de questions, n'avait pas cherché à comprendre. Et Bella n'était pas du genre à dénigrer les gens. Elle les effaçait de sa vie, c'est tout.

J'avais vite choisi mon camp. J'étais resté ami avec Bella. On formait une sacrée bande. Outre Bella, il y avait aussi Démétri, Eléazar, Carmen, Jared, Paul, Brady, Heidi, Zafrina, Maggie, Siobhan et Liam. Excepté Paul qui était dans la même section que moi et Siobhan qui était dans la section chant, ils étaient tous danseurs. Les professeurs se souviendraient longtemps de notre groupe. Eléazar, Carmen, Maggie et moi travaillions toujours à Juilliard et j'étais étonné que les nouveaux élèves nous connaissent de réputation.

Le leader de notre groupe était assurément Démétri. Charismatique le gars. Très. Bella et lui étaient très complices. Bella était l'élément atypique de la bande. Plutôt solitaire, elle était néanmoins celle qui assurait l'adhésion du groupe. Et elle était à l'origine de notre « célébrité », durement acquise grâce à de nombreux paris.

Comme tous les mecs de notre bande, excepté Liam et Eléazar qui étaient en couple et Heidi qui est une fille, j'avais tenté ma chance auprès de Bella. Mais elle avait toujours été claire avec nous. Finalement j'étais plutôt content qu'il n'y ait pas eu entre nous plus que de l'amitié. Je n'étais pas vraiment resté en contact avec mes ex, n'étais pas assez mature à l'époque pour envisager une relation sérieuse. Et Bella était une bonne amie. Elle était à l'écoute des autres. Je n'aurais pas aimé la perdre.

Démétri ne l'avait pas vraiment draguée non plus, mais c'était pourtant ses bras qu'elle avait choisis. Leur amitié avait été la plus forte. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'attirait la jalousie et leur mise en couple n'avait rien changé dans notre groupe, pas plus que leur « séparation ». D'ailleurs, ils étaient tout aussi complices après qu'avant. Je n'aurais jamais été capable de conserver intacte notre relation.

Bella n'avait pas eu une vie facile, je n'en connaissais pas les détails. Même Démétri ne connaissait pas tous les détails. Il m'avait avoué une fois qu'elle ne s'ouvrait pas totalement à lui. Mais à sa mort et à celle de son frère et de sa belle-sœur, elle avait été dévastée. Pourtant, elle avait réussit à puiser la force au fond d'elle-même, s'était relevée et avait fait ce qu'elle jugeait nécessaire. J'avais une très grande admiration pour elle.

Démétri et Bella étaient le « couple » phare de la section danse. Ils étaient très régulièrement partenaires et généralement têtes d'affiche des spectacles de l'école. Mais, j'en parlai précédemment, en dehors de la scène, Bella aimait passer inaperçue. Cela ne marchait pas toujours mais un sweatshirt à capuche et elle disparaissait. Elle me rappelait Edward.

C'est aussi pour cela que j'avais eu un choc en les voyant ensemble.

Lorsqu'elle était retournée vivre en Angleterre, nous ne nous étions pas perdus de vue. J'y étais allé plusieurs fois et nous nous appelions régulièrement. J'avais été ravi de la revoir à New York même si nous ne nous étions que très peu vus depuis son retour. J'avais pu enfin la présenter à Tanya.

Tanya et moi étions ensemble depuis six mois et nous allions nous installer ensemble. Je l'avais rencontrée en allant à l'hôpital. Je voulais tenter de parler à Edward encore une fois. J'avais eu le coup de foudre. Elle aussi. Le fait qu'elle connaissait Edward et notre rixe avait d'abord rendu les choses bizarres, mais ce que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre était plus fort. J'étais ravi qu'elle s'entende bien avec Bella. C'était Tanya qui m'avait prévenu que Bee vivait chez Edward. C'était la seule chose que je n'avais pas dite à Bella, Edward et moi. Elle s'était doutée de quelque chose après l'épisode du zoo mais elle ne posait pas trop de questions, elle attendait que nous soyons prêts à le raconter.

Après notre rencontre au _New Moon_, je l'avais appelée et nous avions pris un café ensemble, enfin thé glacé pour Bella, c'était plutôt rare qu'elle boive du café en journée. J'avais ainsi appris sans surprise qu'Edward et elle étaient en couple. La façon dont ils se regardaient était facile à interpréter. Edward lui avait raconté sa version de l'histoire, je lui racontai la mienne. Bella ne m'avait pas dit si elles différaient.

Si elle trouvait mon geste ignoble, elle ne remit pas en cause notre amitié. Elle ne m'avait pas jugé sur cet acte appartenant au passé et ne voulait pas prendre parti. Elle le faisait rarement. Pour elle, cela nous concernait nous et nous seuls. Par contre, cela la chagrinait qu'on ne se soit pas expliqué. Elle avait tenté d'amener Edward à me parler. Elle avait fini par réussir.

Néanmoins elle m'avait dit que s'il m'accordait à nouveau sa confiance, j'aurais de la chance. Et si je le trahissais de nouveau, je préfèrerais mille fois affronter Alice qu'elle. Je n'en doutais pas une seconde.

-

-

-

Je me trouvai donc face à face avec Edward, seuls.

Il était complètement renfrogné. J'étais étonné qu'il reste, mais apparemment il l'avait promis à Bella.

Je lui racontai tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Tout. Pas de mauvaise excuse, j'avais eu le temps de réfléchir.

Edward baissa la tête et pinça l'arrête de son nez. Le silence entre nous était assez épais pour être palpable.

_- Putain de bordel de merde con fait chier de fait chier de fait chier saloperie de nom de dieu de bordel de merde kelkon kelkon kelkon kelkon connerie de putain con merde crottes de Belzébuth…_

Alors ça !! Je ne pensais pas vivre assez vieux pour voir un des Cullen jurer ainsi en public et là…

Le silence reprit ses droits. Edward menaçait de s'en aller sans avoir dit un mot. Je tapai sur la table.

_- Putain, j'ai foiré une amitié à laquelle je tenais plus que tout pour une partie de jambes en l'air dont je ne me souviens même pas !!!_

Edward s'arrêta et se rassit, interdit. Il finit par prendre la parole.

_- Et si je n'étais pas tombé sur vous, tu me l'aurais dit ?_

_- A l'époque, je ne crois pas, j'aurais aimé te dire oui mais je ne sais pas. Aujourd'hui, j'aime à penser que oui. Je ne peux pas changer ce que j'ai fait. Ni te dire que gnagnagna je ne l'aurais pas fait si etc., mais que je ne le referais pas. J'ai appris ma leçon. De la pire des manières mais je l'ai apprise._

Edward redevint silencieux. Il me fixait. J'avais l'impression de passer au détecteur de mensonges.

_- Au moins c'est honnête. Enfin je crois._

A nouveau, le silence se fit lourd. Le serveur n'osait même plus venir à notre table, la tension était flagrante.

_- Bella a raison._

Comme il restait muet, j'intervins.

_- Comme souvent. Mais pourquoi cette fois ?_

_- La rancœur n'est pas quelque chose qu'on devrait ressentir. La vie est trop courte. Je… Je n'ai plus envie de ça. Je… tu m'as manqué, Jake._

_- Putain, Edward, tu m'as manqué aussi._

_**POV Edward**_

Ecouter. Bella m'avait dit. _Ecoute-le, tu n'es pas obligé de lui pardonner mais écoute-le._ Je l'avais donc écouté.

Bella avait été la première avec laquelle parler de Jessica ne m'avait pas affecté. Ça aurait dû me faire bizarre d'en parler avec elle mais finalement ça m'avait soulagé de le lui avoir dit. Et je m'étais rendu compte que je n'étais pas jaloux à l'époque de Jessica trahi, oui, mais pas jaloux. Tandis qu'avec Bella, j'avais du mal à supporter les regards des autres hommes sur elle. Mais la trahison, ce n'était pas tant ce que Jessica avait fait.

C'était ce que Jacob avait fait.

_Merde !_ C'était mon meilleur ami. Comment fait-on ça à son meilleur ami ? Jusque là, j'avais toujours refusé de le voir. Lui pardonner était hors de question, je n'arrivais pas à le voir sans sentir mon cœur se briser en mille morceaux. Depuis, le temps avait fait son travail. Et j'avais réfléchi. Résister à la tentation est un acte adulte. Nous ne l'étions pas. Jacob assurément ne l'était pas. Cela n'excusait pas sa faute pour autant. Mais je comprenais mieux maintenant.

La balle était dans mon camp.

Le nombre de fois où j'avais voulu l'appeler pour lui annoncer telle ou telle nouvelle nécessitait plus que mes mains et mes pieds pour les compter. Quinze ans d'amitié. Cinq ans de silence radio. _Putain !_ Bella avait raison. La rancœur était un sentiment désagréable. Je devais faire un choix. Soit, je laissais tout tomber, Jacob sortait complètement de ma vie. Ce serait comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Soit je lui pardonnais et je retrouvais un ami qui m'avait fait défaut. La ténacité de Jacob à avoir voulu me reconquérir pesait un bon poids dans la balance également.

_- Bella a raison._

Il était surpris de cette déclaration.

_- Comme souvent. Mais pourquoi cette fois ?_

_- La rancœur n'est pas quelque chose qu'on devrait ressentir. La vie est trop courte. Je… Je n'ai plus envie de ça. Je… tu m'as manqué, Jake._

_- Putain, Edward, tu m'as manqué aussi._

Nous nous étions serrés la main. Je voyais à ses yeux brillants qu'il était ému. Je l'étais aussi.

Nous avions passé la suite de l'après-midi à rattraper doucement notre retard. Au début, c'était vraiment bizarre. Mais notre vieille complicité remonta lentement à la surface. Nous nous rappelions quelques souvenirs.

_- Quand on avait six et quatre ans et que nous avions refait la déco de Leah qui n'aimait plus son papier peint._

_- Elle n'avait pas vraiment plus apprécié la nouvelle décoration. _

_- J'aime bien aussi la fois où nous avons remplacé tout l'alcool de papa par de l'eau._

_- Il a cru que l'un de nous buvait en cachette. Bon sang, on avait une dizaine d'années. _

_- Et la fois où nous étions allés à Seattle et où nous avions fait le pied de grue pendant des heures après le concert à son hôtel pour obtenir un autographe de Sting dont ta mère était fan. _

_- Oui, on était rentrés à dix heures le lendemain matin._

_- On s'était fait engueuler, je me souviens encore de la tête de nos pères. On avait été privés de sortie pendant un mois._

_- Maman l'a toujours cet autographe. Il est encadré et accroché dans l'appartement de New York._

Nous parlâmes de ce qu'étaient devenues nos vies. Jacob était prof à Juilliard maintenant. Il enseignait l'art de la prise de vue, la réalisation. Il faisait également tous les films des spectacles de l'école et avait signé de son nom plusieurs documentaires. Il avait reçu un prix pour l'un d'entre eux où il présentait l'école. Il avait également signé plusieurs clips.

_- Bella et les autres ont souvent été mes cobayes, il faudra que je te montre certains de ces films._

Il me parla de Tanya. Je lui parlai de Bella.

_- C'est comme si je découvrais que j'étais en vie. Comme si jusque là je peinais à sortir le nez de l'eau et qu'elle m'avait remis sur la terre ferme. Je l'ai quittée il y a moins de trois heures et je n'ai qu'une envie prendre mon téléphone et l'appeler. Elle occupe toutes mes pensées. Depuis quatre ans, je rêve de ses yeux…_

_- Attends tu veux dire que ça fait quatre que tu la connais ???_

_- Non. Mais il y a quatre ans, j'ai donné un récital de piano et… si je n'avais pas croisé son regard, je serais resté tétanisé sur la semaine… quoi ???_

Jacob m'avait d'abord regardé, incrédule, puis avait éclaté de rire.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il ya ?_

_- Je… je me souviens très bien de ce récital. J'étais venu… pour te parler…_

Et je l'avais fuit pour changer. Alice s'était chargée de lui faire peur.

_- Et j'avais emmené Bella avec moi. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi je voulais absolument venir à ton récital alors qu'il y en a un par semaine à l'école. Mais c'est la seule à avoir accepté de m'accompagner. Elle aime le piano._

Et voilà pourquoi j'avais eu beau chercher dans la foule ses yeux émeraude, je ne l'avais pas trouvée, elle était repartie avec Jacob. Je l'avais éloignée.

_- En même temps, c'est la cousine de Jasper avec lequel je vis depuis cinq ans. Je ne l'ai pas non plus rencontrée avec eux._

_- La vie est parfois bizarrement faite._

_- Tu l'as dit._

Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, j'avais l'impression de l'avoir quitté la veille. Je ne pensais pas être capable de lui pardonner mais ça m'avait un bien fou de le faire. L'amitié est faite ainsi, de hauts et de bas. J'espérais que nous avions eu notre quota de bas pour quelques années. Nous nous dîmes au revoir devant le restaurant, prenant chacun une direction opposée pour rentrer à nos appartements respectifs. Non sans avoir promis de nous revoir bientôt.

J'allais m'éloigner quand un serveur m'interpella.

_- Vous êtes Edward Cullen ?_

_- Oui._

_- Une certaine Rosalie, je suis désolé je n'ai pas retenu son nom de famille, a appelé. Il faut absolument que vous la joigniez._

_- Merci._

Inquiet, je sortis mon téléphone, mis en mode silencieux par habitude dans les restaurants. Cinquante messages en absence. Je ne pris pas le temps de les écouter et j'appelai Rose directement.

_- Edward, faut que tu viennes à l'hôpital, c'est Bella…_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

Mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre, ma vision s'était troublée. Le monde autour de moi s'était comme arrêté de tourner. Mes genoux tremblaient.

_- Edward ? Edward ? EDWARD ????_

_- Je suis là._

_- On est au Mount Sinai. Viens vite s'il te plait. Viens vite._

Ce n'était pas possible. Pas comme ça. Pas maintenant.

_- Est-ce que… est-ce qu'elle…_

_- Oh non, Edward, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je pense que sa jambe est cassée mais ce n'est pas pour ça… il faut que tu viennes, je ne sais pas quoi faire… Elle…_

Le téléphone coupa.

_Bon sang !_ Je n'avais plus de batterie. Rosalie avait beau m'avoir demandé de ne pas paniquer, sa voix tremblante partant en vrille dans les aigus n'avaient rien fait pour m'y aider. Je courais le plus vite possible vers le Mount Sinai. Je ne pris pas le temps de prendre le métro, le restaurant n'était pas aussi éloigné que ça de l'hôpital. Je courais comme un dératé, bousculant quelques new yorkais blasés. J'arrivais complètement essoufflé aux urgences.

_- Mademoiselle Swan, s'il vous plait, elle a…_

_- Attendez Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas entrer comme ça. De plus, il y a des gens qui attendent depuis longtemps. Vous êtes là pour quoi Monsieur ?_

_- Mademoiselle Swan, elle a été conduite d'urgence ici. _

J'avais beau être dans le métier, il a certaines attitudes que j'avais du mal à tolérer. Pour les hôtesses de l'accueil, côté patient, ce n'est rien, on va vous envoyer quelqu'un. Côté médecin, y a une dame qui se vide de son sang devant mon bureau…

_- Vous savez quoi, j'ai travaillé ici, je trouverai…_

_- Monsieur… vous ne pouvez pas…_

_- PAPA !!! C'est mon papa, il faut que vous le laissiez aller sauver ma maman. Il est docteur… C'est mon Papa…_

La petite Carlie arrivait en courant vers moi, le visage rempli de larmes. Je l'attrapai et la pris dans mes bras, repartant dans la direction d'où j'avais cru la voir venir.

_- Il faut que tu sauves Maman… Elle va pas bien… Rosalie a dit qu'elle était toute cassée de l'intérieur…_

Je retrouvais vite Rosalie qui était partie à la poursuite de Carlie. Je n'avais jamais vu Rosalie dans cet état là.

_- Elle était venue chercher Carlie à l'école. Y avait un enfant qui jouait au ballon. La balle lui a échappé, l'enfant a couru après dans la rue. Une voiture arrivait. Bella a couru après l'enfant. L'enfant n'a rien. Bella s'est pris la voiture. Je pense que sa jambe est cassée, peut-être des côtes. Ils veulent lui faire passer un scanner aussi mais… Oh mon Dieu Edward… Elle est complètement paniquée… Elle… je t'en supplie, fais quelque chose… Oh mon dieu… Oh mon Dieu…_

J'abandonnai Rosalie et Carlie à un bout du couloir. Rose m'indiqua la salle où était Bella. Je m'y précipitai.

Le spectacle qui s'y déroulait me coupa le souffle.

Il y avait des instruments et autres guéridons par terre. Le personnel s'agitait et criait dans tous les sens.

Bella était par terre dans un coin et se débattait comme un beau diable. Si elle avait des côtes cassées et qu'elle continuait de s'agiter comme ça, elle allait se blesser sérieusement. Elle refusait que qui que ce soit l'approche. Elle répétait _Non, non, non, non_ inlassablement. Les personnes qui étaient autour d'elle s'écartèrent une seconde et je l'entrevis. Son visage était plein de sang et de larmes ainsi que son tee-shirt. Son bras saignait.

Je sortais de ma stupéfaction et me dégageai de la porte où j'étais resté figé. Je fus bousculé par un infirmier qui portait une seringue. Le médecin lui demanda d'en injecter 5 cc. De l'Haldol… Bella gémit et s'agita encore. C'était horrible. Je hurlai.

_- DEGAGEZ !!!! POUSSEZ-VOUS !! ELOIGNEZ VOUS D'ELLE !!!_

_- Monsieur, il faut que vous nous laissiez travailler !_

_- Je suis médecin, je la connais. Eloignez-vous d'elle ! DEGAGEZ !!!!_

_- Faites ce qu'il vous dit, s'il vous plait._

Jasper venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Je pus lire l'horreur sur son visage, qui devait sans aucun doute refléter la mienne. Mais Jazz était plus doué que moi pour garder son calme.

_- Z'êtes qui vous ?_

_- Le psy. S'il vous plait, laissez le faire._

Le personnel présent s'écarta de Bella. Celle-ci s'approcha du mur. Elle attira ses genoux sur sa poitrine et commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts mais elle fixait le vide. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi fragile qu'à cet instant.

Ma gorge se noua et ma vue se brouilla. J'essuyai rageusement mes larmes et m'approchai doucement d'elle.

_- Bella ? Bella, mon amour ?_

Elle leva la tête vers moi et une lueur apparut dans ses yeux. Son regard se posa sur le mien et je fus effrayé de la détresse qui y régnait. Elle se mit à pleurer. Les larmes traçaient des sillons sur ses joues ensanglantées.

_- Bella, mon cœur._

Je tombai à genou à côté d'elle, la pris dans mes bras. Elle se blottit contre moi. Oubliant tout le reste, je la serrai contre moi. Le cœur chaviré, je la laissai pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

_- Je suis là, tout va bien aller, ma Bella._

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, ni ce qui se passait autour. Je voulais nous entourer d'une bulle protectrice. J'avais tellement peur de la lâcher que je resserrai encore mon étreinte. Peur qu'elle s'écroule, peur de m'écrouler. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi impuissant.

Les pleurs cessèrent enfin. Bella s'écarta légèrement sans briser notre étreinte. Elle plongea son regard dans le mien. Sa voix était cassée et tremblotante.

_- Edward, je veux partir. Je peux pas rester ici._

Je pris conscience de sa blessure au bras, de son épaule déchirée, du bleu qui s'y formait. Je me rappelai ses côtes peut-être cassées et sa jambe.

_- Bella, il faut que…_

Les sanglots reprirent de plus belle. Elles tremblait.

_- Je peux pas rester ici… Je peux pas... Je peux pas... Ça sent le sang… Le sang. La mort... Je peux pas... Edward, je peux pas... Emmène-moi, s'il te plait... Edward…_

Mon cœur se serra encore plus que je ne l'aurais cru possible. Je l'enveloppai de mes bras et l'attirai contre moi. Je la berçai et lui chantonnai à l'oreille les musiques qui la calmaient. Quand elle retrouva un semblant de calme, je lui chuchotai à l'oreille.

_- Bella, mon amour. Il faut que l'on te soigne. Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ?_

Elle acquiesça faiblement, le nez toujours dans ma poitrine.

_- Je reste avec toi, mon amour. Je ne te laisserai pas. Tu le sais ? Je suis là._

Ses bras jusque là repliés contre mon torse entourèrent mon corps. Sa voix étouffée, semblant venir de très loin, était à peine audible.

_- Tu me le promets ?_

_- Je te le promets._

J'embrassai ses cheveux et caressai son dos.

_- D'accord._

_- Je suis là, tout va bien aller, ma Bella._

_**POV Bella**_

Je m'en voulais terriblement. Et j'étais sûre qu'Edward m'en voulait. L'avoir mis ainsi devant Jacob et exiger de lui qu'il ne s'enfuit pas était la chose la plus terrible que j'avais eu à faire depuis longtemps. Je ne lui avais pas laissé de choix autre que rester ou revenir sur sa promesse. J'étais horrible. Mais je savais également que si c'était à refaire, je le referais. C'était plus fort que moi.

J'espérais qu'il me pardonnerait.

Je fis ce que je faisais lorsque j'avais besoin de me vider la tête et que je ne pouvais danser. J'allais au Metropolitan Museum of Art. J'avais envie d'aller en Egypte aujourd'hui. J'allai donc admirer le Sphinx du roi Senwosret III, la statue de la reine Hatshepsout, la statue portrait du tout jeune pharaon Toutankhamon et tous les autres trésors du Met. Je participai à un débat intéressant avec un des guides sur les apports d'Alexandre le Grand en Egypte.

Ce petit voyage dans le temps me permit quelques temps d'oublier un peu le regard d'Edward quand il avait compris que je l'avais piégé. _Bon sang_, j'arriverai bientôt à me sentir aussi coupable que Jacob. Nous ne concourions pourtant pas au même niveau. La date fatidique qui approchait ne m'aidait pas à calmer ma nervosité.

Je me dirigeai vers l'école de Carlie. Je vérifiai mon portable. Pas de nouveau message. Bon, peut-être qu'ils ne s'étaient pas entretués. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent et ne déversent un flot de bouts de choux dans la cour. Je repérai très vite ma petite tête blonde. Et la grande aussi.

_- Salut Rose, alors cette première journée._

_- Pas mal. Edward n'est pas avec toi ?_

_- Il est avec Jacob._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Il est avec Jacob._

_- Oui, j'avais bien compris. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec Jacob ?_

_- Ils parlent. Enfin j'espère._

Elle ne me posa pas plus de questions quand je lui dis que je lui expliquerai une fois que j'aurais vu Edward. Nous prîmes le chemin de la maison, Carlie me racontant sa journée. Soudain, j'aperçus un objet rouge se diriger vers la route. Et surtout un enfant qui le poursuivit. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Sans réfléchir, je m'élançai derrière l'enfant. Je réussis à le pousser à temps mais la voiture, qui heureusement avait freiné à la vue du ballon, me percuta. Etant encore en mouvement au moment de l'impact, c'est mon mollet que la voiture frappa et non le genou. Je m'écroulai sur le sol, me cognant la tête au passage.

Je ne vis pas d'étoiles mais le monde tanguait violemment autour de moi. Carlie se précipita, très vite rattrapée par Rosalie.

_- BELLA !_

_- MAMAN !_

_- Ça va. Ça va aller._

Ça n'allait pas vraiment, j'avais super mal à la jambe et à la tête. J'avais envie de vomir. Mais je ne voulais pas faire peur à Carlie alors je me redressai.

Mauvaise idée.

Surtout quand je posai les yeux sur mon bras. Qui saignait. Je détournai le regard pour voir ma fille pleurer. Je ne voyais pas vraiment, ni entendais ce qui se passait. Mais voir Carlie pleurer m'était insupportable.

_- Hey. Ça va aller ma puce. _

_- Ils vont t'emmener à l'hôpital pour réparer ton pied et ton bras. Rosalie a appelé le docteur._

Hôpital. Oh merde. J'avais pas vraiment pensé à ça. Je détestais les hôpitaux. Et la dernière fois que j'étais allé à l'hôpital, c'était pour Charlie. Sang… Charlie… Oh _bon sang_ ! Il ne fallait pas que j'y pense. Pas que j'y pense. Pas que j'y pense. Pas que j'y pense.

Edward. Il fallait que quelqu'un prévienne Edward.

_- Rose, peux-tu appeler Edward ?_

_- Je l'ai déjà appelé, il n'a pas répondu. Je vais le rappeler._

_- Oh, s'il est au restaurant, il éteint sa sonnerie._

L'ambulance arriva enfin. Rose héla un taxi. Je lui indiquai le nom du restaurant.

Je refusai le collier. Hôpital et coincée, je n'allais pas tenir. Je fus assez têtue pour qu'ils ne me le mettent pas. Ils enroulèrent une bande autour de mon bras. Je ne voyais plus le sang et son odeur était atténuée. Une fois dans l'ambulance néanmoins, mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Je sentais ma nausée augmenter et je finis par rendre mon déjeuner. J'avais chaud, très chaud. Je m'efforçai de compter dans ma tête ma respiration.

On inspire… deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit.

On expire… deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit.

Ce n'était pas vraiment efficace. Je pensai à Carlie, Edward et Rose. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me voient comme ça. Surtout ma fille. Cette méthode était plus efficace.

Enfin pendant un temps, elle le fut.

Mais lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital, ses odeurs caractéristiques envahirent mon nez. L'odeur de l'eau de javel et autres produits de nettoyage. Mais surtout l'odeur de la maladie, de la mort et l'odeur du sang. Encore plus forte que celle de mon propre sang. Les urgentistes et les ambulanciers poussèrent le brancard jusqu'à leur salle de réa. La tête me tournait dangereusement et ce n'était plus seulement à cause de mon accident. Mon cœur partait en vrille et je tremblais de partout. Je transpirais. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux. J'allai tuer ce connard de psy incapable…

Je vis Rosalie arriver, Carlie dans les bras tournée de sorte qu'elle ne me voit pas. Je regardai Rosalie et je vis la panique atteindre ses yeux. Je suppliai.

_- Eloigne Carlie, Rose, s'il te plait, éloigne-la…_

Je tins jusqu'à les voir s'éloigner puis je craquai complètement. A partir de ce moment là, ça avait été la débandade. Toute la panique que j'avais retenu jusque là explosa. Je ne retenais plus rien. Je commençais à me débattre, des images cauchemardesques de mes précédentes venues à l'hôpital envahissaient ma tête. Je ne voyais plus rien, je n'entendais plus rien. Je sentais qu'on me touchait. Je ne voulais pas être touchée. Je voulais qu'on me laisse tranquille. Je ne voulais plus sentir le sang. Je voulais partir. Je criais. Je me démenais. Je m'enfonçais. Je partais. Je luttais.

Et j'entendis sa voix. Il était venu me chercher. Il ne m'avait pas abandonnée, lui.

_- DEGAGEZ !!!! POUSSEZ-VOUS !! ELOIGNEZ VOUS D'ELLE !!!_

Il était en colère contre eux. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu crier comme ça.

_- Je suis médecin, je la connais. Eloignez-vous d'elle ! DEGAGEZ !!!!_

_- Faites ce qu'il vous dit, s'il vous plait._

Lui aussi je le connaissais. Ils étaient venus pour moi.

_- Le psy. S'il vous plait, laissez le faire._

Je fus libérée. Je reculai. Mon dos se retrouva contre le mur. Je voulais m'en aller d'ici. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas partir ?

Ma jambe me faisait mal. Ma tête me lançait. Je ne voyais rien. Il me semblait pourtant que mes yeux étaient ouverts.

_- Bella ? Bella, mon amour ?_

C'était sa voix. Un peu plus voilée que d'habitude. Je regardai dans sa direction. Et je le vis. Il était là, je ne rêvais pas de sa voix. Je sentis des larmes chaudes couler sur mes joues.

_- Bella, mon cœur._

Je me retrouvais serrée dans ses bras, protégée par son étreinte.

_- Je suis là, tout va bien aller, ma Bella._

Je me sentis en sécurité, enveloppée de ses bras. Il me pressait contre lui. Et je pleurais. Je pleurais comme je n'avais plus pleuré depuis la mort de Charlie. Je m'agrippais à lui et je ruinais sa chemise. Alice lui en achèterait une nouvelle. Ou Emmett.

La chaleur à présent familière de son torse mais surtout son odeur que j'aimais tant me calmèrent petit à petit. Je ne sentais plus le sang. Je sentais Edward. Je réussis à me dégager un peu, à le regarder et à lui chuchoter.

_- Edward, je veux partir. Je peux pas rester ici._

Je vis son expression chagrine grimacer encore plus. Il baissa son regard sur mon bras, sur mes jambes. J'étais blessée. Il avait l'air tellement désolé.

_- Bella, il faut que…_

Je me mis à sangloter.

_- Je peux pas rester ici… Je peux pas... Je peux pas... Ça sent le sang… Le sang. La mort... Je peux pas... Edward, je peux pas... Emmène-moi, s'il te plait... Edward…_

Edward m'enveloppa à nouveau de ses bras protecteurs. Je me laissai aller contre lui. Il me berçait et me murmurait à l'oreille de douces mélodies.

Après un long moment, il reprit la parole.

_- Bella, mon amour. Il faut que l'on te soigne. Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ?_

Lui faire confiance ? Oui, bien sûr que je lui faisais confiance. Je secouai doucement la tête de haut en bas.

_- Je reste avec toi, mon amour. Je ne te laisserai pas. Tu le sais ? Je suis là._

Je l'enlaçai de mes bras et me lovai contre lui. Je chuchotai contre son torse.

_- Tu me le promets ?_

_- Je te le promets._

Je sentis ses lèvres dans mes cheveux et sa main dans mon dos.

_- D'accord._

_- Je suis là, tout va bien aller, ma Bella._

Je le sentis me soulever et me poser sur la table. Il s'était mis de façon à ne pas lâcher ma main valide, ni me quitter des yeux tandis que je m'allongeai.

Je repris peu à peu le pas sur ma panique, grâce à lui. J'eus encore quelques moments d'angoisse mais la crise majeure était passée. De toute façon, j'étais vidée. Le puits s'était tari.

Les médecins présents apprirent qu'Edward était le fils de Carlisle. Ce dernier était un médecin connu et reconnu à New York et j'eus le droit aux meilleurs chirurgiens. Edward m'accompagna au bloc opératoire pour ma jambe. J'avais une fracture bien nette du tibia et du péroné. J'eus également douze points de suture sur le bras gauche. Il me tint la main jusqu'à ce que l'anesthésie générale fasse effet. C'était plutôt rigolo de le voir en pyjama vert, masque et charlotte qui recouvrait ses cheveux indisciplinés. Je pensais, non j'étais certaine qu'il m'avait tenu la main jusqu'à la fin. Il avait demandé à ce que j'ai un masque pour diminuer l'odeur du sang jusqu'à l'anesthésie et au retour du bloc.

J'avais juste refusé qu'il vienne avec moi pendant la radio et le scanner. Même avec un tablier de plomb, je préférai qu'il évite de se prendre des radiations inutiles. Il me parla au micro tout du long de l'examen. Je n'avais ni côtes cassées, ni traumatisme crânien. Juste une bosse. Et quelques égratignures sur le visage.

Pour me changer les idées, le sujet du jour était Harry Potter. Je lui avais chuchoté que ce n'était pas un sujet très sérieux auprès de grands chirurgiens qui connaissaient et que connaissait son père. Il avait éclaté de son rire magnifique avant de me demander mon personnage secondaire préféré.

Severus Snape bien sûr. Surtout depuis que Alan Rickman l'interprétait. Lui c'était Sirius Black. Et un peu Bellatrix Lestrange, Edward était fan d'Helena Bonham Carter. J'avouais que j'adorais cette actrice aussi.

Je fus gardée en observation quelques heures et à 21h30, j'étais de retour à l'appartement avec des antalgiques, un énorme plâtre et des béquilles. C'est Jasper qui porta les béquilles tandis qu'Edward me portait. Carlisle était venu nous chercher.

Carlie avait pris son bain et mangé, grâce à Rosalie. Elle me fit un câlin et alla se coucher. Elle avait école demain. Nous mangeâmes dans un calme relatif, Emmett ayant mis un match à la télévision. Pour une fois, personne n'eut rien à y redire. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se moquer de moi et de me prédire des mauvaises chutes avec mes béquilles.

Tout le monde me fit un câlin. Je commençai à me sentir un peu honteuse de mon comportement à l'hôpital. Je ne savais pas qui était au courant : Jasper et Edward étaient là, Rosalie devait avoir compris. Les autres je ne sais pas. Jasper avait remarqué et compris mon trouble et vint me disputer gentiment en me murmurant à l'oreille.

_- Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser. Tu ne peux pas tout maîtriser, tout garder pour toi. On en reparlera._

Edward me porta à la salle de bain mais me laissa me laver seule. Etant donné ce que ça donnait quand il me lavait ou que je le lavais, j'étais un tout petit peu déçue. Sans doute signe que j'allais mieux. En fait j'étais franchement déçue et ça le fit rire.

Mon amour me porta ensuite sur notre lit – oui, oui notre lit. Il sortit son tensiomètre et stéthoscope. Je lui fis un petit sourire.

_- Tu veux jouer au Docteur avec moi ?_

Il éclata à nouveau de rire.

_- Tu retrouves ton sens de l'humour, la situation n'est peut-être pas si désespérée que ça._

La tension – et non pas ma pression artérielle qui était normale – était en train de redescendre. J'étais épuisée mais il y avait quelque chose que je voulais savoir.

_- Edward ?_

Il rentrait juste de sa douche et s'était couché à mes côtés, portant uniquement un bas de pyjama. Ses cheveux humides étaient tout désordonnés. Argh, comment voulez-vous réfléchir avec un Apollon pareil dans votre lit ?

_- Oui Bella ?_

_- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? _

_- Non ! Pourquoi je t'en voudrais d'avoir voulu sauver… _

_- Non, je ne parle pas de ça. Pour ça malheureusement, je suis un aimant à accident, Edward, tant que tu seras à côté de moi, des choses comme ça arriveront._

_- Je veux être à tes côtés jusqu'à ce que tu me dises que tu ne veux plus de moi._

Mon sourire devait atteindre mes oreilles. Le sien illuminait son visage.

_- Ça va être long, parce que je veux que tu sois à mes côtés pour toujours. Je t'aime._

_- Pour toujours ma Bella. Je t'aime aussi._

Il vint m'embrasser doucement, avec une tendresse et une délicatesse qui me firent fondre. J'en oubliai ce que je voulais lui dire et je lui rendis son baiser.

_- Et donc pourquoi devrais-je t'en vouloir ?_

_- Ah oui, c'est vrai…_

Edward se moqua gentiment de moi. Je déballai à toute vitesse.

_- Je suis désolée pour Jacob. Je n'aurais pas dû te forcer la main. Tu me faisais confiance et je t'ai fait promettre… et… je t'ai trahi en faisant cela. Tu as parfaitement le droit de m'en vouloir…_

Il posa sa main sur ma bouche.

_- Non, tu avais raison. La rancœur, ce n'est pas bon pour le cœur. _

_- Donc tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?_

_- Je ne t'en veux pas du tout, qu'est-ce qui… oh Bella, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait sentir que je pouvais t'en vouloir. Ce n'était pas ça, pas ça du tout. Tu entends ? J'étais fâché contre Jacob et fâché contre moi d'avoir laissé traîner cette affaire à ce point là. Mais pas contre toi. Et grâce à toi, j'ai retrouvé mon ami. _

_- C'est vrai ?_

_- Oui._

Je me lovai contre lui. Pas évident avec un plâtre. Mais au moins j'avais eu assez d'antalgiques pour ne pas sentir grand-chose. A part la fatigue. Je baillai contre son torse que son petit rire fit trembler.

_- Je suis contente._

Je sentais le sommeil me gagner. Mes paupières et tous les muscles de mon corps étaient lourds.

_- Edward ?_

_- Oui mon amour ?_

_- Merci pour tout. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi. J'avais… j'avais tellement peur._

_- J'ai eu peur aussi._

_- Je t'aime, mon Edward._

_- Je t'aime tellement, ma Bella._

Il resserra son étreinte et je m'endormis.

Juste avant de sombrer, j'eus un flash soudain. Demain, demain je lui dirais tout. Je le savais. J'étais prête.

-

-

-

Le lendemain, je n'allai pas travailler. Edward avait déjà prévenu Angéla. J'avais insisté pour qu'il aille travailler puisque, Jasper n'ayant aucun rendez-vous, il pouvait me servir de baby-sitter.

Jazz avait dit que nous en parlerions, et effectivement nous parlâmes. Je lui dis des choses que même eux, mes cousins, ne savaient pas. Et le soir, quand Carlie fut couchée, j'emmenai Edward dans notre chambre et je lui racontai également.

J'avais déjà vu plusieurs psys. Mais finalement, parce que personne ne me comprenait aussi bien que ces deux hommes là, je ne m'étais jamais sentie soulagée.

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

**Oh et comme une ****bonne nouvelle**** ne vient jamais seule (normalement ce sont les mauvaises mais là, j'en profite) : j'ai eu 19 à mon rattrapage… C'est la fête… le festival du sweat and sore pork avec des crêpes au Nutella et du nectar d'abricot……….**

**A bientôt.**

**Magda.**

**PS : au départ, cette scène de panique à l'hôpital était celle de leur premier baiser… elle arrivait bien plus tôt dans l'histoire. Ce n'était pas Bella mais Carlie qui était blessée… j'ai changé quelques trucs et la voici ici… je l'aime autant ici d'ailleurs…**

**PPS : pas trop déçues par la scène Jacob/Edward ?**

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

**Vous l'avez deviné, prochain chapitre : le passé de Bella. Je pars pour quelques jours où je ne pourrais pas écrire donc je vous donne rendez-vous en fin de semaine…**


	26. Chapter 26 Bella

**Hello,**

**Voilà, ce chapitre, je l'ai écrit pratiquement en premier. Je n'ai fait que le remanier. Je l'ai pas mal alléger par rapport à ce qu'il était au départ, c'était vraiment trop dur.**

**Le passé est en POV Bella, le présent en POV Edward. Ce que j'ai écrit comme étant de Bella n'est pas vraiment composé des mots qui seraient utilisés à l'oral. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment expliquer cela mais je suis sûre que vous comprendrez quand même. L'alternance des deux m'a permis de casser un peu le rythme et de rendre le tout moins mélodramatique. Vous pouvez ne pas apprécier mais… c'est assez dur comme ça…**

**Ne me tapez pas trop fort… et j'avais prévenu qu'elle avait accumulé les « soucis »… **

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

_**PASSE**_

Je n'ai pas vraiment grandi comme les autres gamins. Avec un père à Interpol et une mère… artiste – je ne trouve pas de meilleur terme – j'ai énormément voyagé. Parfois nous restions quelques mois, d'autres seulement quelques jours. Je n'ai donc pas suivi une scolarité classique. Généralement, dès que nous restions plus d'une semaine, mes parents me trouvaient quelqu'un pour me donner des cours. Toute petite, c'était ma mère qui avait rempli ce rôle mais fantasque comme elle l'était, cela ressemblait plus à un One Woman Show. Nous rigolions beaucoup mais au point de vue efficacité, nous approchions de zéro.

Le seul cours qu'elle prenait au sérieux, c'était le piano. Mais là encore, elle avait une manière particulière de me l'apprendre. Je n'ai appris le solfège que très tard, vers l'âge de neuf ans. La plupart des morceaux, je les jouais d'oreille ou bien j'improvisais. Maman était plutôt blues et jazz et dans ces styles là, l'improvisation était légion. Elle m'avait appris toutes les techniques pour ce faire.

N'allant donc pas vraiment à l'école, je ne rencontrais que très peu d'enfants de mon âge. Mon frère avait neuf ans de plus que moi et était parti en pension quand j'avais quatre ans. Nous nous retrouvions à Londres quand il était en vacances. Les amis de James avaient bien sûr le même âge que lui ou presque. Les plus proches relations de mon âge étaient Jasper qui a quatre ans de plus que moi et Rosalie, cinq ans. Quand nous ne restions pas à Londres pour les vacances nous partions pour les Etats-Unis retrouver nos cousins. Et finalement, nous ne nous voyions pas si régulièrement que ça.

Mais le reste de l'année, ma meilleure amie, c'était Maman. Papa et elle avaient une relation assez spéciale, ils ne sortaient pas souvent ensemble, ne vivaient pas au même rythme. Mais quand on les voyait ensemble, il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'affection et l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. C'est une de leurs rares sorties qui était à l'origine de ma passion pour la danse. Charlie avait invité Renata à un ballet, elle avait été fascinée. A partir de ce jour, j'avais pris des cours de danse dans toutes les villes où nous étions restés plus d'une semaine. Je n'y avais pas non plus d'amis, partant trop rapidement à chaque fois. De plus j'étais très timide et ne me liais pas facilement.

Maman m'emmenait partout avec elle, excepté lorsque j'avais cours. Il lui arrivait même de m'emmener au bar jusqu'à deux, trois heures du matin alors qu'un des professeurs à la retraite qui me donnait des cours arrivait à huit heures le lendemain, pour le plus grand malheur de ce dernier. Maman trouvait toujours un piano bar dans chacune des villes où nous nous arrêtions. Et elle était très souvent accueillie avec plaisir dans les groupes.

Ce soir-là, nous rentrions d'un petit bar à Salzburg, ville natale de Mozart. Nous logions dans une petite maison dans la campagne. Il n'était pas aussi tard que l'heure à laquelle nous rentrions habituellement. Maman était une conductrice assez prudente. Elle n'aimait pas conduire de nuit et roulait près de trente kilomètres heure en dessous de la limite de vitesse. Nous avions assisté à un concert tzigane avec un violoniste merveilleux. Le groupe était vraiment très bon, et très sympathique, ils m'avaient même laissée monter sur scène. Nous parlions de notre soirée et du Jazz tzigane quand une voiture arriva en face, plein phares allumés.

Maman commença à gronder contre le chauffeur qui nous éblouissait. J'étais assise à l'arrière, au centre, bien attachée. A onze ans, j'avais le droit de monter devant mais la ceinture me gênait toujours alors qu'à l'arrière, c'était une espèce de harnais qui ne m'étranglait pas le cou à chaque virage.

Ce ne fut que lorsque les voitures n'étaient plus qu'à cinquante mètres l'une de l'autre que nous remarquâmes que l'autre véhicule était sur notre voie. Maman ne conduisait jamais à Londres, tout pouvant être atteint à pied, en bus ou en métro, alors elle n'avait pas le réflexe de conduire à gauche. Le problème ne venait donc pas de nous. Maman pestait et klaxonnait mais la voiture en face ne bougeait pas de sa trajectoire. Elle finit par donner un grand coup de volant qui nous envoya vers le bas-côté. La voiture lui échappa complètement. Elle se pencha dangereusement lorsque la roue s'enfonça dans le fossé et emportée par son élan, la voiture partit en tonneaux. Nous ne roulions pourtant pas si vite que ça mais l'angle du fossé et le champ légèrement en pente suffirent à faire tourner notre véhicule sur lui-même.

Tout se passa à la fois très vite et très doucement. Le bruit de tôle qui se plie, du verre qui se brise, des hurlements… _Des_ hurlements ? Je me rendis compte que je hurlais que lorsque je me mordis les lèvres. Ce sont les dernières choses que j'aurais entendues de ma mère : des injures et des hurlements. Le dernier son sorti de sa bouche était un cri de terreur qui me glace encore le sang aujourd'hui. Les chocs furent violents. Etant au milieu, je n'avais pas de prise à laquelle m'accrocher. Je réussis à remonter mes jambes sur la poitrine et à coincer ma tête dans mes bras. Ballottée dans tous les sens, le harnais me maintint à peu près en place mais, ce faisant, me cisailla la peau des épaules et du ventre et comprima ma poitrine. Ma tête frappait contre le siège. J'étais certaine que j'allais mourir.

Le plafond qui s'enfonce, les roues qui s'écartent, les vitres qui se brisent. La terreur décuplait mes sensations. Quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, qui me semblèrent être des heures, la voiture s'écrasa sur le toit et s'immobilisa. Je ne me rappelle pas ce qui se passa dans les minutes qui suivirent car je perdis connaissance.

Je fus réveillée par la douleur. J'avais la tête en bas et le sang me montait à la tête. Je mis un certain temps avant de reprendre mes esprits. Je réussis à détacher les sangles de mon harnais et retombai sur le toit. Je portai la main à mon visage. Je saignais. Où et comment je m'étais coupée, je ne me rappelais pas. La voiture était complètement défoncée, il y avait du verre partout. Il n'y avait aucun mouvement dans le véhicule autre que les miens.

_- Maman ?_

Je m'immobilisai.

_- Maman ?_

Je rampai vers l'avant de la voiture, sans m'occuper du verre qui crissait et qui me coupait au passage. Maman était toujours bloquée à l'envers par sa ceinture de sécurité. Pas de bruit, pas de gémissement, pas de mouvement. Je réussis à me glisser entre les sièges. Mes mains baignaient dans une substance chaude et légèrement visqueuse. Du sang. Mêlé à du verre, il y en avait une grande quantité qui imbibait le tissu recouvrant le toit de la voiture.

_- Maman ? Renata ?_

Je savais déjà que ma mère n'avait pas survécu, je n'avais pas besoin de vérifier. Je le savais au fond de moi, comme si une partie de moi était morte en même temps qu'elle. Je me tournai néanmoins vers elle et me figeai. Elle avait du sang partout sur sa chemise claire. Ses mains étaient toujours coincées sur le volant. La majorité du sang venait d'une coupure sur sa tête qui s'était presque arrêté de saigner. Mais le pire, c'était ses yeux. Grands ouverts, ils étaient révulsés par l'horreur de ses derniers instants sur terre. Ce regard me poursuivrait toute ma vie.

Je voulus hurler mais j'arrivais à peine à respirer. Je cherchai son pouls comme on me l'avait enseigné. Mais le fait que ses coupures pourtant importantes ne saignaient presque plus n'était pas bon signe. Chacune de mes inspirations me causait une douleur infernale. Je continuai de l'appeler, mes yeux se brouillèrent et je sentis les larmes couler sur mes joues. Mis à part _Maman_, je n'arrivais pas à parler. Je voulais lui dire de revenir, que je l'aimais, que Papa et James l'aimaient. Que les secours allaient arriver. Qu'elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. Qu'elle ne pouvait pas partir sans moi. Mais seul le mot _Maman_ franchissait le rempart de mes lèvres. Elle ne réagissait pas, ne bougeait pas. Je la secouai, doucement d'abord puis sèchement. J'étais complètement terrifiée. J'entendis un son atroce, presque animal, et je mis à nouveau un certain temps avant de réaliser que ce son venait de moi, que je gémissais. Et là encore ce fut le trou noir.

Je me réveillai la tête enfouie dans son ventre, mes bras s'accrochaient désespérément à elle. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais là. J'en avais perdu toute notion. Doucement, délicatement, du plat de la main, je lui fermai les yeux, essayant de me cacher de ce regard fixé à jamais. Mais c'était trop tard. Cette vision me hantait déjà. Ses yeux terrifiés m'apparaissaient dès que je fermais les miens.

Je fus pris de nausées et me débattis. Je voulais sortir de cette carcasse où se réveillait ma claustrophobie. Je me sentais complètement oppressée, je luttais pour respirer. Je secouai la portière mais elle était tellement tordue qu'elle était coincée. Je passai donc par le pare brise déchiqueté, m'arrachant ça et là des morceaux de vêtements, des morceaux de peau, sur le verre encore présent en haut et sur les côtés.

_**PRESENT**_

Lorsque je rentrai, je savais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre Jasper et Bella. Mon meilleur ami couvait sa cousine du regard, comme si de ce simple contact visuel, il pouvait la protéger. J'avais compris quand, une fois Carlie couchée, elle m'avait annoncé vouloir me parler.

_- Je m'étais promis de tout te dire quand je m'en sentirais capable. Je m'en sens capable. Maintenant tu n'es pas obligé de…_

_- Si tu veux me raconter ton histoire, je suis là pour écouter. Tu sais que je peux tout entendre._

Nous nous sommes installés sur le lit. Je m'assis contre le dossier, appuyé sur les coussins. Elle s'allongea et posa sa tête sur mes cuisses. Elle voulait pouvoir me voir, ne voulait pas me raconter une partie de sa vie, la plus triste partie de sa vie en me tournant le dos.

_- J'avais décidé hier soir de te parler ce soir mais aussi de parler à Jasper puis à Rose. Je n'ai pas encore parlé à Rose, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir, mais aujourd'hui, Jasper voulait parler et j'ai fini par lui dire pratiquement ce que je vais te dire ce soir. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de lui avoir parlé en premier._

_- Bien sûr que non…_

Bella avait de drôles d'idées parfois.

_- C'est ton cousin et il est psy, deux bonnes raisons pour lui parler. C'est mon meilleur ami, une troisième pour ne pas que je vous en veuille._

Bella commença à me parler un peu de son enfance, m'expliquant ainsi l'importance qu'avait sa mère dans son jeune âge. Ses yeux brillaient d'amusement au souvenir de sa mère lui donnant des cours de maths qu'elles n'aimaient ni l'une, ni l'autre et des cours d'Histoire où Bella devint vite plus calée que sa mère.

Jasper m'avait dit que Renata était morte dans un accident de voiture, j'avais senti la peur de Bella quand je l'avais emmenée à West Hurley, je comprenais maintenant pourquoi. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était plus d'amusement que brillaient ses yeux. Je caressai ses cheveux tandis que les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Je sentis les miennes affleurer doucement mais sûrement. Bella continuait néanmoins son récit. Elle ne les essuya pas, comme si elle n'avait pas conscience qu'elles coulaient.

_- Je n'ai jamais dit à personne, pas même à mon père ou à mon frère, que j'avais vu ma mère dans la voiture. Je leur ai toujours dit que je ne me souvenais de rien entre l'accident et le moment où l'on m'a découverte dehors dans l'herbe._ _L'autre véhicule ne s'était pas arrêté, nous n'apprîmes que bien plus tard que le conducteur était sous l'emprise de l'alcool et qu'il avait eu peur de se faire arrêter. Il eut un accident et avoua tout quelques années plus tard._

_**PASSE**_

Je me trouvais seule, au milieu de nulle part, et personne ne venait me chercher. J'étais couverte de sang. Du mien, mais également de celui de ma mère. Je criai au secours mais ne réussit qu'à me faire hoqueter de douleur. Je fis quelques mètres et j'éclatai en sanglots, des sanglots d'autant plus pénibles qu'ils me faisaient terriblement mal. Je m'écroulai sur le sol et me laissai aller, cherchant cette douce torpeur qui me soulagerait. Je ne sentis bientôt plus mes pieds, mes jambes, puis mes mains. Il faisait si froid… Peut-être allais-je la rejoindre…

J'entendis au loin les sirènes. Elles recouvraient presque la voix de la personne qui m'avait emmitouflée dans son manteau. Une automobiliste avait vu la voiture et s'était arrêtée. Elle avait prévenu les secours. Tout se passa dans un nuage. Je vis les pompiers sortir ma mère du véhicule, l'allonger et la recouvrir d'un drap blanc. Seuls son bras et sa main en dépassaient.

Mon père avait été prévenu également et arriva, paniqué. Alors que les ambulanciers montaient mon brancard dans la camionnette, il pencha légèrement et je vis mon père à genoux, serrant ma mère morte dans ses bras. Je pus entendre ses sanglots emplis de douleur et de chagrin avant que ma vision et mon ouïe ne se brouillent à nouveau et que je reparte dans ce monde où plus rien ne m'atteignait.

C'est un bip régulier qui me sortit de mon obscurité si bienveillante. J'aurais voulu y rester. La lumière, blanche et violente, m'aveugla à moitié quand j'ouvris les yeux pour voir où j'étais. Une chambre d'hôpital. Quand vous en avez vu une, vous les avez toutes vues. Et j'étais une spécialiste des urgences. Il n'y avait personne dans la chambre. Le silence était inconfortable. Un hôpital, ça n'est jamais silencieux. Il y a toujours un fond sonore assez bruyant. Seul le rythme de métronome de la machine à laquelle j'étais branchée résonnait dans cette pièce.

Je ne voulais pas rester seule mais quand je tentai d'appeler quelqu'un, le premier nom qui me vint à l'esprit était celui de Maman. Je revis ses yeux blancs de terreur. J'ouvris la bouche pour crier mais mon hurlement resta coincé dans ma gorge. Ce brusque mouvement raviva ma douleur. Mon corps entier me lançait. Je voulais m'arracher de là où j'étais, fuir loin de cette douleur. Pourquoi étais-je là alors qu'elle ne l'était plus ? Je ne voulais pas fuir, je voulais la rejoindre.

Le signal d'alarme de l'appareil qui s'était déclenché finit par attirer quelqu'un. Une infirmière d'une cinquantaine d'années entra dans ma chambre et vint faire taire ce son strident qui me déchire les tympans. En Allemand, elle me parla gentiment, me demanda de me calmer, m'expliqua que j'avais pas mal de contusions, trois côtes fêlées et de nombreuses coupures qui avaient nécessité des points de suture. La plus importante était à l'aine, ils avaient retiré un bout de verre d'une dizaine de centimètres. Un peu plus et il sectionnait mon artère fémorale. J'avais eu de la chance, parait-il…

L'infirmière me dit qu'elle allait faire passer dans ma perfusion de quoi faire disparaître la douleur. J'avais envie de lui répondre que je m'en moquais de son antalgique, que ma maman était morte et que son médicament ne réparerait pas mon cœur brisé. Mais je ne dis rien et la laissai m'abreuver de paroles qu'elle voulait réconfortantes. Je m'endormis encore.

Cette fois-ci quand j'émergeai de mon sommeil artificiel, je n'étais pas seule. James était là, assis dans un fauteuil.

_- Bella ! Oh mon dieu, gamine, tu m'as fait tellement peur !_

Il se précipita vers mon lit et attrapa ma main entre les siennes.

_- Oh ma Bella, ma Bella, ma Bella…_

Ses yeux déjà rougis s'embuèrent de larmes. Il tint encore quelques instants le regard dans le vague et il s'effondra en pleurs sur le lit. J'étais complètement désemparée, mon frère de vingt ans pleurait dans mes bras. Je ne tardai pas à l'imiter, et les larmes me coulèrent silencieusement le long des joues. Je caressai doucement ses cheveux dorés qu'il portait très longs. Je ne savais pas quoi dire ni faire alors je me contentai de ce geste.

Je cessai de pleurer avant lui. James reprit finalement le dessus en hoquetant très bruyamment une dernière fois. Les larmes n'avaient pas laissé de traces sur son visage magnifique, et sa chevelure blonde évoluait toujours en une belle cascade d'or. La seule chose qui trahissait son état quelques minutes plus tôt était ses yeux rougis.

_- Où est Papa ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, il m'a dit qu'il allait s'occuper de te faire sortir. _

Il se renfrogna alors je n'insistai pas. Je ne sus jamais ce qui s'était passé. Nous ne parlâmes plus jusqu'à l'arrivée du médecin. Ce dernier signa ma sortie. Je pensais être restée longtemps à l'hôpital mais il s'avéra que mes phases de « sommeil » n'étaient pas si longues que ça puisque nous n'étions que le lendemain midi de l'accident.

Charlie ne pipa mot mais caressa ma joue et m'embrassa sur le front. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, secs et soulignés de larges cernes violettes. Nous quittâmes l'hôpital et nous dirigeâmes vers l'aérodrome local où nous attendait un petit avion taxi qui nous ramena à Londres directement. Une voiture nous y attendait et nous conduisit à l'hôpital pour vérifier que tout allait bien et me faire prescrire la venue d'une infirmière pour s'occuper de mes pansements et de mes agrafes.

Lorsque nous rentrâmes à la maison, je reçus un appel de Jasper. J'allais lui annoncer la terrible nouvelle quand il m'avoua la raison de ce coup de téléphone. Je ne réussis pas à lui dire ce qui s'était passé après qu'il m'eut parlé pendant plus de deux heures de ses déboires sentimentaux. J'avais eu peur qu'il ne s'en veuille. Alors je fis ce que je savais faire, écouter. J'aurais aimé que de parler d'autre chose me fasse penser à autre chose mais ce n'était pas le cas. J'ai néanmoins retenu une chose de cette conversation. Si mon monde s'était écroulé, la Terre, elle, n'avait pas arrêté de tourner. Je devrais en faire de même.

Plus tard, le psychologue que mon père m'avait envoyée voir sur les conseils d'un de ses collègues m'avait expliqué en long, en large et en travers, que ma réaction à la suite de la mort de ma mère avait été étrange, que j'avais fait mon deuil de manière bien trop rapide, que j'étais remontée en selle très vite. Je lui en veux. Je lui en veux terriblement parce qu'il m'a fait culpabiliser. Il m'a fait croire que j'étais une mauvaise personne, que j'avais manqué de respect envers ma mère. Lorsque j'étais rentrée à la maison, je n'avais pas tenu et explosé en sanglots. Mon père ne savait pas quoi faire alors il m'a ramenée chez le psy. A la vue de ce dernier, j'ai explosé, mais pas en sanglots, de colère. Je lui ai crié dessus, l'ai insulté. Et là, il m'a sorti d'un ton très professionnel et impersonnel que j'avais enfin une réaction normale. D'un coup, ma colère se calma. C'est d'un ton froid et sans émotion que je finis par lui dire.

_- Vous me dégoûtez. J'espère sincèrement que vos patients iront voir ailleurs avant que vous ne les brisiez complètement._

Et je partis. Qu'est-ce qui est normal ? Comment définir la normalité ? A partir de ce que ferait la majorité des gens ? A partir de ce que notre culture nous dicte comme étant normal ? Je n'ai pas, ni ne veux de réponse à cette question. Je veux juste vivre. Et si ce deuil qui ne lui plait pas me permet de vivre, tant pis pour lui. Et puis, n'allez pas imaginer que le lendemain de la mort de Maman, je sautais de joie partout.

Charlie prévint la famille dans la journée, l'enterrement était prévu à Londres deux jours après.

Je ne vis pratiquement pas mon père pendant ces deux jours. James me tenait compagnie avec sa petite amie Victoria. Charlie n'avait pas vraiment bien accueilli cette dernière que nous connaissions pourtant depuis près de trois ans. Il faut dire qu'il n'accueillait personne. James et moi nous occupâmes d'installer sa sœur et son beau-frère, les parents de Jasper et Rosalie, et ces derniers, qui arrivèrent bientôt de Chicago.

Ma mère étant catholique, pratiquante à ses heures, elle fut enterrée dans le grand cimetière catholique de Londres. La cérémonie eut lieu dans l'Eglise. Avec un cercueil ouvert. Je n'ai que très peu de souvenirs de cette cérémonie. Dès le début du discours du prêtre, je ne pouvais déjà plus détacher mon regard de l'intérieur en velours blanc du cercueil que j'apercevais de ma place. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui fut dit ou fait, juste du blanc qui allait bientôt recouvrir ma Maman. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle se relève, loin de là, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'une fois que ce blanc se refermerait sur Maman, cela donnerait une notion de finalité. Elle était partie et ne reviendrait jamais.

Mon père et mon frère se levèrent à tour de rôle pour prononcer un éloge. Mais là encore, rien, pas de souvenir. Ce fut bientôt le moment de rendre un dernier hommage à ma mère avant de refermer le cercueil. Je savais qu'elle serait coiffée, maquillée, habillée et je me disais que garder une image d'elle ainsi serait plus facile que de rester sur l'image d'elle dans la voiture qui habitait déjà mes cauchemars. Ce n'eut pas l'effet escompté mais, la main de James accrochée à la mienne, je lui dis adieu une dernière fois.

Il pleuvait et la mise en terre fut rapide et sans chichis. Pas de passage un à un avec sa rose. De toute façon les fleurs préférées de Maman étaient les tulipes. Chacun d'entre nous le souhaitant lui ayant déjà rendu hommage, il ne restait pas grand monde à affronter la pluie. Au bout d'un moment, nous ne fûmes plus que tous les trois autour de la tombe, puis nous rentrâmes à la maison.

Dans mes cours d'Histoire, j'avais appris les trois phases du rite de passage. Toutes les séquences cérémonielles qui accompagnent le passage d'une situation à une autre, comme une initiation, ou d'un monde à un autre, comme la mort, sont des rites de passage. La première phase est compose des rites de séparation. Au cours de la deuxième, l'individu, mis à l'écart de la société, doit observer certains tabous et subir des restrictions. La troisième phase est celle de la réintégration. Les rituels funéraires, ceux qui règlent le devenir du défunt comme ceux qui concernent l'attitude des vivants, illustrent bien ce principe des trois phases du rite de passage. Le défunt prend congé de ce monde, puis il n'appartient plus à aucun monde et il finit par rejoindre la communauté des morts, intégration signifiée par une fête.

C'est cette dernière partie qui me posa problème. La réception post-enterrement. J'avais remarqué un grand nombre de personnes présentes à l'Eglise, qui restait un lieu neutre. Mais tous ces gens qui étaient maintenant à la maison envahissaient notre espace. Je restai néanmoins aux côtés de mon père et de mon frère pour saluer tous ces gens. Etant donné mon âge, j'échappai un peu aux différentes platitudes que ces gens nous déversaient. Sur une décision de mon père, très peu de gens savaient que j'étais dans la voiture avec elle, uniquement la famille proche. Le fait de ne pas dire que j'y étais lui faisait, nous faisait peut-être un peu oublier que j'avais survécu et pas elle. Je ne savais pas et je ne sais toujours pas la raison exacte.

Peu après le départ de tous ces gens, je retrouvai mon père dans le salon, qui se trouvait au premier étage de notre maison toute en hauteur. Il était debout dans un coin de la pièce. Les Hale étaient dans la cuisine au rez-de-chaussée avec mon frère et sa petite amie. Je m'approchai de lui et posai ma main sur mon bras.

_- Ça va aller._

Il explosa littéralement.

_- COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE ÇA AILLE ? Elle est morte ! Putain Bella, elle est morte ! ELLE EST MORTE !!!_

Jamais mon père n'avait élevé la voix en ma présence, excepté peut-être quand mon frère m'entrainait sous les orages. Et il prenait soin de ne pas jurer quand j'étais dans la pièce. Je reculai vivement et je me serais sûrement enfuie, blessée, si je n'avais pas levé les yeux vers les siens et vu toute la détresse que laissaient transparaître ses yeux bleus. Je le pris dans mes bras. Il tomba à genoux et je resserrai mon étreinte. Caché contre moi, il se laissa aller à sa douleur. D'abord James maintenant Charlie, j'avais toujours été une épaule sur laquelle on venait pleurer mais cette fois-ci c'était très dur. Trop dur. J'avais envie qu'on me réconforte moi, qu'on sèche mes larmes, qu'on me prenne dans ses bras.

_- Mais moi, je suis là, et James aussi._

Mon père releva ses yeux brillants et comprit le message sous-jacent. Il m'attira contre lui, et me serra fermement contre son cœur, me murmurant des paroles douces à l'oreille. Nous n'étions pas une famille très démonstrative et ce geste me réchauffa le cœur.

_- Je sais ma chérie. Je n'aurais jamais supporté de vous perdre toutes les deux. De vous perdre, toi ou ton frère, est la chose la plus effrayante qu'il me serait donnée de vivre. Je suis désolé d n'avoir pas été présent à ton réveil. Tellement désolé…_

James était arrivé entre temps, attiré par les cris de mon père. Ce dernier écarta son bras en un geste d'accueil pour mon grand frère. Il vint se joindre à nos embrassades remplies de larmes.

C'est la première et dernière fois que je vis mon père pleurer pour ma mère. Je savais qu'il s'effondrait parfois lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul, mais il ne le fit plus en ma présence. J'eus de nombreux cauchemars et me réveillais régulièrement en criant au milieu de la nuit. Ne voulant pas tourmenter mon père plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, je gardais tout ça pour moi et appris à étouffer mes cris dans l'oreiller.

Mon père se réfugia dans son travail. James repartit pour l'université. Et je me retrouvais seule. Pas tout à fait puisque mon père continua de me trouver des enseignants qui venaient à la maison. Pendant un an, je pris soin de mon père. Je faisais la cuisine, m'occupais de tout ce qui concernait la maison. Je ne remplaçais pas ma mère, loin de là, elle n'avait jamais été capable de pénétrer dans une cuisine sans que quelque chose brûle ou se casse ou rende quelqu'un malade. Elle n'était pas vraiment faite pour tenir une maison. Mais ce fut un moyen d'attendre, d'attendre que le temps fasse son œuvre.

Il y eut des hauts et des bas bien sûr. Le temps ne fait pas tout et contrairement à ce que l'on dit, on n'oublie pas. Mais nous grandissons avec. Certains jours, le vide en moi était si grand que je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de me pelotonner dans mon lit pour le comprimer et le refermer. Et d'autres jours, j'étais d'humeur joyeuse et m'enthousiasmais pour un rien. Ma mère était, est et sera toujours présente au fond de mon cœur. Je ne crois pas à l'existence d'un monde meilleur, d'un paradis, mais je crois qu'une partie de ces personnes que nous avons aimé et qui ont disparu reste en nous, nous accompagne. C'est sans doute une présence complètement inventée par notre inconscient mais elle nous permet d'avancer. Et parfois, quand nous en avons besoin, nous nous demandons ce qu'elles auraient fait s'ils avaient été là. Nous nous réconfortons en pensant qu'elles auraient été fières de nous. Et ça fonctionne. Du moins pour moi, ça fonctionnait.

Pendant cette année, je n'avais pas repris de cours de danse. J'avais continué à danser mais pour moi. Pas même pour ma famille. Ce ne fut pas la même chose pour le piano. Je ne pouvais plus m'en approcher. C'était trop difficile. J'avais partagé tant de moments avec ma mère et cet instrument. Je n'avais jamais joué en son absence jusque là. La seule fois où je posai mes doigts sur les touches, le souvenir de ses yeux dans la voiture m'emplit si brutalement la tête que je crus tomber dans un gouffre sans fond. Il n'y a pas vraiment de mots pour expliquer ce que j'avais ressenti. Je fis de nombreux cauchemars alors que leur fréquence avait diminué. Je ne retentai pas l'expérience. Je continuai d'en écouter mais n'y touchai plus.

Ce fut un reportage à la télévision qui changea tout. Je ne la regardais que très rarement, préférant un bon livre dévoré au creux de mon lit. Un reportage sur Juilliard. Je me rappelai immédiatement une conversation que j'avais eue avec Maman alors que je prenais mes premiers cours de danse. Elle était tombée amoureuse du film _Fame_ qu'elle regardait au moins une fois par semaine. Alors je lui avais dit en riant qu'un jour, j'irais danser là-bas. Elle avait été tellement ravie que j'ai eu vraiment envie d'y aller. Il se passait rarement un mois sans qu'elle ne m'en parle. Et bien, intégrer Juilliard, je le voulais toujours. Danser à l'exigeante _Juilliard School of Music._ Pas uniquement parce que je lui en avais fait la promesse. J'en avais envie.

Alors je m'en donnais les moyens. Avec l'aide de James, le seul à être au courant de mon projet avec Vic, je trouvais les conditions d'admission. Il fallait son baccalauréat ou un autre diplôme ? Qu'à cela ne tienne. Je n'allais pas attendre l'âge requis pour le passer. J'en discutai avec mon professeur de l'époque. Celui-ci était ravi que je m'intéresse un peu plus à ses cours et se chargea de m'apprendre tout le programme d'un baccalauréat littéraire. C'est avec une grande fierté que deux ans plus tard, mon père m'accompagna à la remise des diplômes. Cela ne l'enchanta pas quand je lui racontai mon projet mais il donna sa bénédiction pour que James m'emmène à l'audition londonienne.

J'avais trois « épreuves » et un entretien. La première consistait en une danse de ballet que leurs chorégraphes avaient conçue. Rien de très artistique, de la pure technique. En parallèle de mes cours, j'avais repris le chemin de la salle de danse où je m'étais entrainée avec assiduité. La deuxième épreuve était une présentation d'une chorégraphie de notre choix. J'avais choisi de danser sur le _Requiem_ de Mozart, séquence _Lacrimosa_, en pointes. Cette musique me transportait et j'en oubliais le monde autour de moi. Je fus admise à la troisième épreuve, improvisation. Un quart d'heure avant notre passage, une personne du staff nous donnait le titre de la chanson ou musique sur laquelle nous allions danser. Toutes ces musiques avaient servi lors d'un spectacle de l'école. Je tombai sur _There for Me_ chantée par le duo formé par Sarah Brightman et Josh Groban. Cette partie se déroula très bien. Après quelques hésitations, je me laissai envahir par la musique et la laissai me guider.

L'entretien fut assez délicat. Ils avaient aimé mes prestations mais mon âge les rebutait un peu. Après d'âpres discussion et une conversation avec James puisque mon père n'était pas là, ils me donnèrent congé en me disant qu'ils me rappelleraient. Trois jours d'angoisse et d'attente plus tard – je sursautais dès que le téléphone sonnait – c'est la directrice de l'école en personne qui m'annonça mon admission. Le reste de l'été passa en un battement d'aile de papillon.

Mon installation à New York fut un moment très particulier. James et Charlie m'accompagnaient. James était ravi pour moi, il était euphorique et regardait partout. Comme tous les moments importants de ma vie, passés ou à venir, j'aurais aimé avoir ma mère à mes côtés. Et en quelque sorte, elle y était. Charlie était très ému mais au contraire de mon frère, il ne pleura pas. Ils me laissèrent dans cette chambre qui serait la mienne et celle de ma colocataire pendant cette année. Cette dernière n'était pas encore arrivée et je passai cette première nuit à l'école seule.

Ma rencontre avec Jessica fut épique. Elle arriva avec armes et bagages et au bout d'une heure, je connaissais toutes les rumeurs de l'école. Elle m'entrainait partout avec elle. Je n'ai jamais été un petit chien. J'entendais décider de ce que je faisais de mes journées. Alors, très vite, j'appris à lui échapper. Très souvent, je me réfugiais sur le toit de l'école où, Mp3 sur les oreilles, je dansais. C'est en lui échappant que je surpris sa conversation avec une de ses amies dans laquelle elle disait se servir de moi et ma soi-disant popularité pour parvenir à ses fins, devenir une des reines de l'école, entre autre.

Mais c'est surtout ainsi que je fis la connaissance de Démétri. Il était en première année et nous partagions les mêmes cours de danse mais c'est sur ce toit que nous nous sommes réellement rencontrés. Une rencontre qui a changé ma vie. Démétri était une de ces personnes qui vous donne envie de sourire quand vous le voyez. Il m'a appris à faire de ma timidité une arme. Il composait avec mon caractère quand il le fallait. Il n'a jamais essayé de me changer mais me prenait telle que j'étais. Un peu sombre parfois, sûrement trop mature pour mon âge mais ça je l'entendais depuis toute petite, passionnée toujours, avec les défauts de mes qualités.

Il pouvait parler pendant des heures ou se taire pendant tout autant de temps et c'est quelque chose que j'appréciais beaucoup. Nous n'étions pas toujours d'accord et ça donnait lieu à de folles discussions. Nous étions partenaires de danse et il savait faire la part des choses, nous riions beaucoup mais la danse, même si nous prenions beaucoup de plaisir, c'était sérieux. Nous avions du temps à côté pour nos paris et autres jeux. Démétri était d'ailleurs celui qui a remporté le plus de paris contre moi. Même si, au final, je restais celle avec le plus grand nombre de victoires.

Il était toujours là pour moi comme j'étais toujours là pour lui. Il m'a sauvé plusieurs fois de Jessica et de ses amis. Et même si j'arrivais à m'en débrouiller seule, c'était agréable de l'avoir comme soutien. Le grand jeu de cette bande de gamins pourris gâtés était de profiter de ma maladresse pour me faire tomber ou renverser des choses sans se faire accuser. Au self, je me retrouvais régulièrement avec le tee-shirt tâché ou le nez dans mon assiette. Alors il fit de même avec eux, leur renversant son assiette pleine de sauce tomate sur la tête ou la poitrine. Il a également lancé une bataille de purée. C'était aussi puéril mais il savait que ça me faisait rire.

C'était tout naturellement que nous nous sommes retrouvés à sortir ensemble. Cela faisait un moment que toute l'école pensait que c'était le cas. Nous avions laissé courir cette rumeur lancée en deuxième année alors que je l'avais embrassé pour le débarrasser d'une fille qui ne comprenait pas le mot non. J'étais tranquille et lui aussi. Seule notre bande était au courant que ce n'était qu'une rumeur. Ah oui, la directrice aussi.

C'était au milieu de la troisième année. Nous étions sur le toit de l'école à discuter après y avoir dansé et, une chose en entrainant une autre, il m'a embrassée. Il a été très doux, très patient avec moi. Lorsque nous nous sommes séparés, c'était vraiment d'un commun accord. Et aujourd'hui encore, ce n'étaient pas nos moments intimes qui me manquaient mais bien notre complicité, notre amitié.

Ces trois années à New York ont été extraordinaires pour moi. J'y ai fait la connaissance de gens avec lesquels j'ai passé des moments formidables. Je n'y voyais pas souvent Jasper, trop souvent pris par ses cours et moi par les miens. Il faut dire que nous avions au minimum une quinzaine d'heures de danse, une dizaine de répétitions pour les nombreux spectacles donnés par l'école. Il y avait quelques heures de cours classiques, six heures de préparation physique, le théâtre, les différents ateliers et options… ça nous faisait des sacrées semaines. Et puis j'avais mon travail à la bibliothèque.

Je continuais de penser souvent à Maman, mais elle ne me manquait plus de la même façon. Je lui gardais une place dans mon cœur. Mon père, lui, ne s'était pas vraiment remis de la mort de Maman. Il était resté célibataire depuis et ne faisait que travailler. En trois ans et une quarantaine de spectacles, il n'était venu que deux fois à New York. Alors je passais mes étés en Angleterre. Il ne sortait plus que pour son boulot mais il y passait tellement de temps qu'il aurait pu y mettre un lit de camp, ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose.

Mon frère et Victoria ne s'étaient pas mariés mais c'était tout comme. James était journaliste sportif, il travaillait pour _The Guardian_. Victoria, journaliste également, travaillait aussi pour _The Guardian_, elle avait une rubrique sur le cinéma et assistait à de nombreuses avant-premières où elle m'invitait parfois. Carlie est née le 13 janvier 2004. J'avais immédiatement pris l'avion pour la rencontrer. Son prénom est un mixte entre celui de mon père – officiellement Charles mais comme c'était le nom de son père, il a toujours été appelé Charlie – et celui de la mère de Victoria, Carla. Charlie m'avait dit qu'elle était mon portrait craché, avec les cheveux dorés de mon frère et les yeux bleus vifs de Victoria. Plus elle grandissait, plus c'était le cas.

James et Vic sont venus de nombreuses fois à New York, souvent pour leur travail mais également pour venir me voir. A chaque fois, ils m'invitaient au restaurant, parfois avec Rose ou Jazz, rarement avec mon oncle et ma tante. Carlie restait avec Charlie ou sa nourrice qui était la voisine de Papa à Londres.

_**PRESENT**_

A ce stade de son récit, Bella et moi avions déjà utilisé la boîte à mouchoirs. Lorsqu'elle avait vu que je pleurais, ma belle avait lentement essuyé mes larmes de son pouce. Elle tenait ma main qui ne caressait pas ses cheveux entre ses mains.

_- J'en arrive à un des pires jours de ma vie._

_**PASSE**_

Un peu moins de trois ans plus tôt, le jour de mon anniversaire. Le mercredi 13 Septembre 2006. J'avais passé le mois de juillet à visiter l'Angleterre de camping en camping avec Démétri qui m'avait accompagnée. C'était la première fois qu'il venait en Europe. Ses parents étaient italiens mais s'étaient installés à New York bien avant sa naissance, où ils vivaient toujours ainsi que leurs sept filles. Nous avions passé le reste de nos vacances d'été avec Carlie entre Londres où mon père était resté travailler depuis la mort de ma mère et la maison de vacances de James et Victoria. Cette dernière était orpheline depuis ses deux ans et avait été recueillie par un de ses grands-oncles. A la mort de ce dernier, elle avait hérité d'une bonne somme d'argent et de cette maison située à Cromer, au nord de Norwich. L'argent était aujourd'hui bloqué sur un compte pour Carlie mais je ne savais pas quoi faire de la maison. Pour le moment, elle était en location.

James et Victoria qui travaillaient beaucoup ainsi que Charlie avaient tous pris quelques jours de congés pour venir fêter mes dix-sept ans. La petite Carlie, âgée de plus de deux ans et demi était déjà avec nous. Démétri et moi repartions à New York la semaine suivante.

Il n'avait pas fait beau jusque là mais le jour de mon anniversaire, le soleil brillait dans le ciel. J'aurai dû m'en méfier. Nous avions passé la mâtinée à danser et jouer dans le jardin comme des gosses. Victoria avait eu envie de faire une promenade sur le vieux bateau de pêche. Tout le monde avait suivi. Sauf moi. Etant sujette au mal de mer, et la mer réveillant une certaine claustrophobie en moi, j'avais proposé de garder Carlie qui n'était pas plus attirée que ça par la mer et les bateaux. Ils étaient partis juste après manger.

Alors que je préparais le repas du soir en compagnie de la fillette, je reçus un appel de l'hôpital de Norwich. Je ne m'étais pas inquiétée jusque là, cela leur arrivait souvent de ne rentrer qu'après la nuit tombée. Mon père et mon frère partaient dans de grandes batailles à celui qui ramènerait le plus de poisson et le jeu ne terminait que lorsque Victoria y mettait le holà. Mais comme elle appréciait autant qu'eux ces moments sur l'eau, ils rentraient rarement de bonne heure. Il y avait eu un grave accident. Une histoire de moteur et d'explosion dont je ne compris rien. Tout ce que je savais c'était que ma famille avait été héliportée là-bas.

La route entre Cromer et Norwich me parut durer des heures. J'avais laissé Carlie à une voisine, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre. Je m'efforçai de rouler doucement et de rester concentrée sur la route, ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir un accident. Je n'avais jamais été une grande conductrice, surtout quand le soleil se couchait. Or là, je l'avais en pleine face juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

J'arrivais à Norwich à presque vingt deux heures. Je fus amenée dans le bureau du médecin en chef des urgences. Il y avait là un garde côte que je connaissais pour l'avoir rencontré deux ou trois fois en compagnie de mon père. Ce dernier pêchait souvent à cet endroit et connaissait toute l'équipe avec laquelle il avait pris la mer quelques fois. Il me fit m'asseoir et inspira un grand coup, comme pour se donner du courage. La peur me serrait le ventre et toute question me restait bloquée dans la gorge.

_- Nous avons reçu un appel de détresse en fin d'après-midi provenant d'un bateau de pêche. Il s venaient d'assister à une explosion sur un autre bateau. Le temps qu'ils y arrivent, ils nous avaient déjà appelé et commençaient à chercher les survivants. Charlie est au bloc opératoire en ce moment, James est pratiquement dans le coma, Victoria et le troisième homme sont morts sur le coup…_

La douleur ne fut pas immédiate, il me fallut un certain temps pour que j'assimile ce qu'il me disait et que ce qui s'était passé n'était pas un cauchemar mais la réalité. Le médecin avait pris la parole mais je n'entendais plus rien. Et lorsqu'elle me frappa de plein fouet, ce fut l'enfer, une souffrance comme je n'en avais jamais connu. Pas même à la mort de ma mère. Jamais je n'avais imaginé que l'on puisse avoir aussi mal que ça sans être touché physiquement. Une douleur à en mourir. Un voile noir envahit ma vision, ma tête me tourna et je ne sentis plus rien.

Je me réveillai allongée sur le sol. Comme souvent lorsque j'émergeai de mon monde obscur, je pensais quelques secondes que ce n'était qu'un horrible et interminable cauchemar et que rien de tout cela n'était vrai. Mais en voyant le médecin et le garde côte penchés sur moi, je compris très vite que ce n'était pas le cas encore une fois. Je me relevai brusquement. Un peu trop vite mais tant pis.

_- Où sont-ils ? Comment va mon père ? Et James ? Où sont… où sont… où sont Démétri et Victoria ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?_

Le médecin m'expliqua que Charlie était au bloc opératoire. Il avait reçu un mauvais éclat de bois dans la jambe mais n'était que très peu brûlé. Je n'avais qu'une envie, hurler et m'enfuir en courant mais si je pouvais faire quelque chose, il fallait que je reste forte et que je sois là. Charlie avait également un bras et deux côtes cassés. James était très fortement brûlé et un morceau de verre avait transpercé son poumon. Il avait un pneumothorax. Il était toujours aux urgences. Je sortis du bureau et me précipitai vers les urgences. A force de les fréquenter, j'avais un sens de l'orientation hors du commun dans les hôpitaux européens.

Je trouvais rapidement la salle où se trouvait mon frère. De nombreuses personnes en pyjamas bleus ou blancs s'agitaient autour de lui. J'eus un hoquet d'horreur en le voyant. La moitié de son torse était à vif, la chair rouge et noire apparente. C'était aussi le cas de sa jambe et de son bras. Son visage avait été épargné. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Son rythme cardiaque était tachycarde et s'affichait n'importe comment. Je restais tétanisée, n'entendais plus rien du brouhaha autour de moi.

Soudain, mon frère fut pris d'un spasme qui agita tout son corps, je hurlai sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Il ouvrit les yeux et me vit.

_- Bella !_

Je lus mon nom sur ses lèvres plus que je ne l'entendis de sa bouche. Bousculant une infirmière au passage, je me précipitai à sa tête et me penchai pour entendre sa faible voix.

_- Bella ! Tu es là. Tu es toujours là pour moi… Victoria ?_

_- Je suis désolée, James… Je suis tellement désolée…._

Un gémissement atroce sortit de sa poitrine. Mon cœur se brisa. Les larmes commençaient à brouiller ma vue. Je les essuyai pour voir mon frère.

_- Prends soin de Carlie. Fais ça pour moi, pour nous. Dis lui que je l'aime._

_- Non… ne fais pas ça… ne me laisse pas… pas toi aussi…_

Il avait réussi à prendre ma main. Je ne savais pas du tout ce que les médecins faisaient, je ne les voyais même plus.

_- Promets-moi de prendre soin d'elle._

_- Je te le promets… mais tu vas guérir… les médecins vont…_

Je sanglotais à présent et les larmes coulaient sur lui.

_- Je t'aime petite sœur... Dis à Carlie que je… serais toujours à ses côtés… que je vous aime… que sa maman et moi l'avons aimé…_

_- Je t'aime James… ne pars pas… reste avec moi… RESTE AVEC NOUS… Je t'aime… je t'en prie… reste avec nous…_

_- Bella… Carlie… je vous aime…_

Ses yeux se fermèrent. J'entendis le bruit rendu si familier par les séries TV de l'asystolie. Sa main desserra son emprise sur la mienne.

_- NON… NON… JAMES… NE ME LAISSE PAS… NE NOUS LAISSE PAS… REVIENS… JE T'EN PRIE… RE.. RE-REVIENS… NOONN… REVIENS… reviens… ne nous laisse pas… non…_ _je t'en supplie…s'il te plait… s'il te plait… s'il te plait… je t'aime… je t'aime… nnnonnn… r-reviens…_

Ma main serrait la sienne et j'avais glissé l'autre dans ses cheveux. J'avais posé mon front sur le sien. J'avais l'impression de suffoquer. Ce n'était peut-être pas qu'une impression en fait. J'étais au bord de l'hystérie. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer entre deux sanglots. Je m'écroulai sur le sol sans lâcher la main de mon grand frère. Mes jambes ne me portaient plus. J'étouffai. Ma poitrine était comprimée. Je laissai une fois encore les ténèbres m'envahir.

_- … James…_

Je me réveillai dans un fauteuil placé à côté de mon frère. Même évanouie, je n'avais pas voulu lâcher la main de James. Il avait été recouvert jusqu'au cou d'un drap blanc. Par égard pour moi quand je me réveillerais, ils ne l'avaient pas recouvert entièrement. Je restai de longues minutes à ses côtés. A le regarder. Il avait l'air paisible. On lit souvent dans les livres que la mort peut faire paraître les gens endormis. C'était tellement vrai quand je voyais le visage magnifique de mon frère, son teint aussi pale que le mien. Ses longs cheveux d'or encadraient à merveille ses traits délicats.

Un infirmier passa voir si je m'étais réveillée mais, et je lui en fus reconnaissante, il ne dit rien. Je ne voulais pas entendre déjà cette phrase qu'on allait encore me seriner pendant les semaines et mois à venir. _Ça va ?_ Pourquoi les gens se sentaient-ils obligés de poser cette question ? Peut-être parce que nous n'en avions pas de plus adaptée. Surtout que la réponse peut souvent se lire sur le vidage des gens auxquels nous la posons. En même temps, que dire ? Je cherchai un moment mais ne trouvai pas.

Je ne pouvais pas rester là. Il fallait que j'aille voir mon père. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait du nouveau sinon, ils seraient venus me chercher. Je me levai lentement, réprimai un sanglot, renifflai. Je levai la main de mon frère et l'embrassai tendrement. Je la remis ensuite bien sous le drap. Je me dirigeai vers son visage et déposai mes lèvres sur son front.

_- Je te promets de tout faire pour Carlie. Je t'aime James. Tu resteras à jamais dans mon cœur._

Puis je pris le drap et le remontaijusqu'à recouvrir son visage. Je vacillai un peu en sortant de la chambre. Je m'arrêtai et comptai ma respiration, comme je le faisais pour gérer mon stress avant un spectacle ou autre.

On inspire… deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit.

On expire… deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle d'attente du bloc opératoire. Une infirmière vint me chercher et m'emmena dans leur salle de pause où elle m'offrit un thé. Je ne réussis pas à tout boire mais cela me fit un peu de bien. L'opération était presque finie, un interne était venu me dire que ça se passait bien. J'appelai la voisine à qui j'avais confié Carlie. Je ne lui dis pas ce qui s'était passé. Seulement que je ne serais pas là avant le lendemain.

J'accompagnai l'infirmière à leur bureau pour signer des papiers pour mon père et pour mon frère. Je sortis quelques instants de l'hôpital. L'odeur si particulière du nettoyant, mêlée à celle du sang et de la mort m'avait toujours un peu indisposée. Je retrouvai dehors quelques-uns des gardes côtes.

Mon père était enfin sorti du bloc opératoire. Il était en salle de réveil. L'opération s'était bien passée. Il était encore un peu vaseux à cause des médicaments. Mais je pourrais le voir lorsqu'il serait amené dans sa chambre.

Comment cette journée qui avait si bien commençait avait pu se transformer en cauchemar éveillé ?

Mais je n'avais pas encore vu le pire.

Un policier, un jeune inspecteur que j'avais vu à plusieurs reprises dans l'hôpital me demanda de le suivre. Puisque mon père ne pouvait pas le faire, il m'emmena identifier les corps. J'étais tellement déconnectée de la réalité que cela ne m'était pas venu à l'esprit que j'aurais dû refuser cela. Il avait cru à tort à ma majorité en me voyant signer des papiers pour mon père et mon frère. J'étais surtout le seul membre de la famille en état de le faire mais je n'aurais jamais dû le faire seule. Les corps n'avaient séjourné que quelques heures dans l'eau mais ils avaient subi des brûlures au deuxième et troisième degré et étaient déjà bien abimés. Ces images hanteront mes cauchemars toute ma vie.

Leurs visages avaient été plutôt épargnés et je ne vis pas grand-chose du reste, seulement assez pour donner du corps à mes cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Les larmes coulaient le long de mon visage alors que je découvrais le visage en forme de cœur, au front large de Victoria. Je réussis à ne pas craquer devant ses longues boucles de feu complètement emmêlées. Mais je ne tins pas en découvrant celui de mon meilleur ami, de mon âme sœur d'amitié. Je m'effondrai à nouveau sur le sol du salon mortuaire de l'hôpital, serrant mes genoux contre ma poitrine, la tête enfouie entre eux.

La venue du médecin légiste et d'un autre inspecteur furieux qui insulta le jeune ne m'apporta aucun réconfort au contraire. Je me mis à gémir sans pourvoir arrêter, même en plaquant mes mains contre ma bouche. Je me balançais de plus en plus fort et finis par me cogner la tête. Je me rendis alors compte que j'avais plein de sang partout. Personne ne m'avait fait de réflexion mais James avait perdu pas mal de sang et son sang avait séché sur moi. Je hurlai et me précipitai vers les premières toilettes que je vis. Je tentais d'enlever tout ce sang. Je tremblai tellement que c'était mission impossible.

La médecin légiste finit par m'y retrouver et voulus me prendre dans ses bras. Je refusai d'abord, ne voulant pas lui en mettre partout. Elle me dit qu'elle s'en fichait et me prit contre elle. Je pleurais à chaudes larmes qui me brûlaient les yeux et la gorge, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse à nouveau plus respirer normalement. Elle me pressait contre elle et je pleurais. Je la laissai m'envelopper de cette chaleur toute maternelle et me calmai lentement dans les bras de cette inconnue. Tout a une fin. Je devais avoir épuisé mon quota de larmes pour un moment. Lorsque je me relevai, je vis qu'elle avait pleuré également.

Je refusai tout calmant. Je voulais juste enlever tout ce sang et voir mon père. La médecin me trouva un pyjama et m'indiqua une douche. Je me savonnai et me frottai jusqu'à en être toute rouge d'irritation. Puis elle me conduisit jusqu'à la chambre de Charlie.

Le seul point positif de cette bévue qui m'apporta plus de cauchemars que le reste réuni avait été quand on m'avait refusé la garde de Carlie, j'avais pu m'en servir. Une fille de dix-sept ans, émancipée depuis l'âge de seize, pouvait identifier des corps mais ne pouvait pas adopter sa nièce ? J'avais fini par gagner.

Après l'accident, je dus m'occuper de tous les papiers, de toutes les démarches. J'eus l'aide d'une très bonne assistante sociale qui mit tout ce qu'elle avait en son pouvoir pour m'aider pour l'enterrement et surtout pour la garde de Carlie. Victoria qui avait été orpheline toute jeune avait écrit un testament dans lequel elle me confiait la garde de Carlie. Garde revenant à mon père si j'étais encore mineure.

Je pensais que Papa ne s'était jamais vraiment remis de la mort de Maman. Cet accident l'acheva. Tout aurait été plus simple s'il avait pu adopter Carlie. Mais il n'était pas en état de se battre. Heureusement l'assistante sociale réussit à convaincre le procureur de ma capacité à m'occuper de la petite fille. Puis quelques mois plus tard, le juge. J'aurais pu la confier à une famille d'accueil ou à ma tante et mon oncle mais j'avais fait la promesse à James de prendre soin d'elle. Et Carlie me connaissait, je l'avais gardé tout l'été. La laisser maintenant aurait été l'abandonner.

J'avais été celle qui avait dû lui expliquer qu'elle ne reverrait plus ni son père ni sa mère. Comment s'y prendre pour annoncer la mort de ses parents à une enfant de deux ans trois quart ?

_- Ils ne t'ont pas laissée ma chérie, ils ne t'ont pas abandonnée. _

_- Ils sont partis ?_

_- Non, ma chérie, s'ils étaient partis, ils pourraient revenir. Là, ils ne peuvent pas revenir. Ça veut dire qu'ils ne seront plus jamais là à côté de nous. Ils sont morts. Mais à chaque fois que tu penseras à eux ou que tu voudras leur parler. Tu pourras quand mê ils seront toujours là… dans ton cœur. _

_- Tu es triste ?_

_- Oui, je suis très triste. Parce qu'ils vont me manquer._

_- C'est comme toi._

_- Moi ?_

_- Oui. Tu n'as pas de Maman. Elle est mort aussi ?_

_- C'est comme ma maman. Elle est morte. Elle n'est plus là à côté de moi. Mais elle est là… dans mon cœur._

_- Alors je vais rester avec toi ?_

_- Oui. Avec moi et ton grand-père Charlie._

Ce fut la première mais pas la dernière conversation sur la mort que j'eus avec Carlie. Elle mit un certain temps mais finit par m'en reparler. La plus difficile fut celle où elle me demanda si j'allais mourir aussi…

L'enterrement fut une épreuve très difficile pour moi. Le corps de Démétri avait été rapatrié chez ses parents à New York et je ne pus assister au sien. Je parlai longuement avec ses parents et ses sœurs au téléphone. Je les avais rencontrés à plusieurs reprises et le courant était bien passé. Ils m'excusèrent bien évidemment de ne pas venir puisque j'enterrais mon frère et ma presque sœur pratiquement le même jour.

Je pris mon temps pour expliquer ce que je pouvais de l'enterrement à Carlie, qu'elle y verrait des gens tristes. Que je serais triste et son grand-père Charlie aussi. Que c'était normal d'être triste mais qu'il fallait faire comme elle le sentait. Elle resta dans mes bras tout le long de l'enterrement. La réception fut encore plus dure que pour ma mère. Charlie était reparti à l'hôpital sitôt la cérémonie terminée. Mon oncle, ma tante et mes cousins étaient là pour me soutenir mais nous ne parlâmes pas beaucoup.

_**PRESENT**_

Jasper et Rosalie ne nous avaient pas vraiment parlé de ce qui s'était passé. Ils étaient tous les deux choqués. Nous savions qu'ils allaient enterrer des personnes de leur famille auxquelles ils tenaient beaucoup. Dans le genre mystérieux, ils étaient bien tous les trois de la même famille.

Bella n'avait pas non plus expliqué à ses cousins et oncle, tante comment et pourquoi elle avait eu la garde de Carlie, uniquement le message dans le testament. La famille ne sut pas que Charlie avait eu autant de mal à gérer la mort de son fils, de sa belle fille et du meilleur ami de sa fille.

Je comprenais d'où venait sa peur du sang et sa crise de panique la veille à l'hôpital. Et je savais que Bella n'était pas arrivée au bout de son récit des horreurs.

J'étais vraiment admiratif devant sa force de caractère. N'importe qui aurait pu abandonner son envie de vivre après cela. Bella méritait que la vie lui sourie enfin, que quelqu'un prenne soin d'elle.

Je voulais être celui qui prendrait soin d'elle.

_**PASSE**_

C'était tellement dur d'être là et de devoir remercier toutes ces personnes que je ne connaissais pas pour la plupart. De sortir un mot gentil alors que je voulais juste pleurer, hurler. Ces gens qui étaient là pour rendre hommage, pour tenter de me soutenir. Je pris sur moi de toutes les forces qu'il me restait et pour mon frère, pour Vic, pour Carlie, je ne craquai pas.

Alors que mon oncle et ma tante restaient avec Carlie, je fis un aller-retour express aux Etats-Unis pour rendre hommage à Démétri. Je ne restai que quelques heures sur place. Carlie comprit que je devais y aller mais elle fut ravie et rassurée de me voir revenir.

J'avais trouvé un emploi à la bibliothèque, avait annulé mon inscription à Juilliard et m'étais inscrite à l'université de Londres. Les frais d'inscription à Juilliard avaient été annulés pour circonstances atténuantes et j'avais reçu une bourse pour étudier à Londres. Tout cela avait également joué en ma faveur pour obtenir la garde de Carlie. Même en combinant mon travail et mes études, j'étais aussi présente que le sont des parents qui travaillent. Carlie allait toujours chez la même nourrice qui était notre voisine, celle qui voulait me caser avec son fils homosexuel. Ce dernier n'était pas souvent là, mais quand il l'était, il s'arrangeait pour toujours me réserver une soirée où il nous emmenait au restaurant.

Charlie rentra bientôt à la maison. Il s'avéra assez vite qu'il avait complètement abandonné. Il ne s'était pas mis à boire ou autre chose comme ça mais il ne vivait plus. Il survivait à peine. Il avait repris le travail comme si de rien n'était. Mais il ne pouvait me tromper. Ses yeux s'étaient éteints. Un zombie. J'avais tenté à plusieurs reprises de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait aller voir quelqu'un mais c'était peine perdue. L'entêtement était une caractéristique familiale.

J'avais dix-huit ans bien tassés et la garde officielle de Carlie depuis mon anniversaire quand je finis par me fâcher. Le matin avant que je ne parte à l'université, j'avais déjà déposé Carlie chez la voisine, j'eus une violente dispute avec lui. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Alors je fis ce que ma peur me dicta, je lui rentrai dedans. Je le secouai. Je lui criai qu'il fallait qu'il se réveille, que Carlie et moi étions en vie. Qu'il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça.

Lorsque je rentrai le soir, je m'en voulais de m'être laissée emporter. Je prévins la voisine et lui demandai si elle pouvait garder Carlie un peu plus longtemps pour que j'emmène mon père au restaurant. Nous parlâmes pendant un très long moment. J'appelai même la voisine pour lui demander si Carlie pouvait dormir chez eux. Mon père finit par accepter de voir un psychologue. C'était assez hypocrite de ma part puisque j'avais cessé de voir les miens. J'avais changé plusieurs fois. Ils m'énervaient. A part répéter que le temps ferait ce qu'il faut, ils ne pouvaient pas grand-chose pour moi. Je n'avais pas envie d'en retrouver un pour le moment. Je n'en ressentais pas le besoin. Pour laisser le temps faire son œuvre, je n'avais besoin de personne. De plus, j'avais horreur de parler de moi. Mais ce fut efficace pour Charlie. Il lui fallut un long moment mais ça fonctionna.

Moi, j'avais Carlie. Cette gamine était mon rayon de soleil. La première fois qu'elle m'avait appelée Maman, j'avais eu l'impression de m'envoler. C'était quelques mois après la mort de ses parents. Je ne savais pas si c'était bien. Mais elle continuait d'appeler Victoria Maman. J'étais sa deuxième Maman, sa nouvelle Maman. Et ça me plaisait beaucoup. Je la considérais également comme ma fille. Jasper fut le premier à parler d'elle comme de ma fille puis toute la famille la considéra comme telle. Bientôt je devins sa mère adoptive officielle. Et je me présentai comme sa mère et elle, comme ma fille.

Charlie mourut d'une rupture d'anévrisme pendant son sommeil. La première chose que je me suis dite quand j'avais découvert son corps était qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir souffert, et la seconde, que j'étais vraiment soulagée d'avoir retrouvé mon Papa avant qu'il ne meurt. Carlie ne voulut pas assister à l'enterrement. Je l'avais emmené à sa demande à la chambre mortuaire et elle avait dit au revoir à son grand-père là-bas. Elle ne voulait pas voir les gens tristes. C'est ce jour là que nous eûmes la conversation sur ma mort. Carlie partit dormir chez une de ses camarades de classe le temps de la cérémonie, de la réception et le jour suivant.

Deux mois plus tard, je décidai qu'il était temps de quitter l'Europe et de revenir à New York. Je voulais commencer une nouvelle histoire. J'appelai mes cousins et les prévins de mon arrivée la semaine suivante.

_**PRESENT**_

_- Et voilà. La suite tu la connais. _

Bella s'était redressée et elle était maintenant pratiquement assise sur mes cuisses. Je la tenais serrée dans mes bras depuis qu'elle s'était relevée. Nos larmes s'étaient taries maintenant. Nous restions juste là, l'un contre l'autre. Je ne savais pas quoi dire et Bella ne semblait pas attendre que je parle. Alors je me contentais de l'étreindre de tout mon amour, de toutes mes forces. Et elle me répondait en serrant ses bras autour de moi. Nous restâmes un bon moment comme ça. La ville était silencieuse et le soleil couché depuis longtemps. Je pris la parole.

_- Dansons._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Tu m'as dit que la danse était ton moyen de décompresser, de te sentir mieux. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni te dire mais je veux que tu sois heureuse. Tu t'es confessée deux fois aujourd'hui, je n'imagine même pas à quel point tout ça a été dur pour toi. Alors la seule chose que je peux faire, c'est te serrer dans mes bras et de danser avec toi._

_- Etre avec moi. C'est tout ce que je te demande, Edward. C'est déjà bien plus que je n'osais espérer. _

Je la pris par la taille et l'assis sur mes cuisses, amenant ainsi sa bouche à la hauteur de la mienne. Elle se laissa aller, ses lèvres accompagnant les miennes. Lorsque je brisai le baiser, je posai mon front sur le sien. Elle chuchota.

_- Est-ce que je t'ai dit à quel point tu étais merveilleux ?_

_- Pas depuis un moment. _

_- Tu es merveilleux. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis longtemps. _

_- Toi aussi._

Après quelques instants de silence, toujours front contre front, elle parla à haute voix.

- _Par contre ton plan a un défaut._

_- Ah oui, lequel ?_

_- Je fais comment pour danser avec mon plâtre ?_

_- Hum… bonne question. Comme ça._

Je séparai nos visages, la soulevai de mes cuisses, me relevai et l'attirai vers moi.

_- Accroche-toi à mon cou._

Je l'empaumai par les fesses et la pressai contre moi. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'enrouler sa jambe valide autour de moi, tandis que sa jambe cassée pendouillait un peu plus. A nouveau sa bouche était au même niveau que la mienne et je l'embrassai. Je nous dirigeai en même temps vers la chaine hifi.

_- Hum… choisis nous des musiques._

Nous rîmes parce que Bella n'était vraiment pas douée avec le multimédia et n'arrivait pas à former une playlist. Quand enfin, elle parvint à ses fins, je me déplaçai au milieu de la piste et commença à me balancer doucement. Elle me demanda si elle ne me gênait pas mais c'était un poids plume.

_- De toute façon, l'amour donne des ailes._

Elle rit doucement et nicha sa tête dans mon cou tandis que j'en faisais de même.

_- J'ai oublié de t'en parler hier, sous le coup des émotions, mais j'ai eu le temps d'y penser aujourd'hui. Hier, à l'hôpital, Carlie m'a appelé Papa._

Bella se redressa vivement. Elle plongea son regard dans le mien. Cherchant sans doute ma réaction face à ce simple mot devenu si important parce que sorti de la bouche de sa fille. Je laissai la sensation de joie m'envahir pour lui montrer à quel point j'avais aimé cela. Elle n'eut pas besoin de me poser de question et nos lèvres se retrouvèrent pour un baiser passionné. Nous continuâmes à danser et à nous embrasser, n'ayant besoin de nul mot pour nous communiquer notre amour et notre bonheur.

Je tanguai lentement au rythme de la musique jusqu'à ce que je sente sa respiration se ralentir.

Je la déposai alors sous les draps et m'empressai de la rejoindre. Déjà à moitié endormie, elle vint se pelotonner contre moi, m'enlaçant la taille et posant sa tête contre ma poitrine. Je trouvais tout de suite une position confortable et m'endormis dans les bras de la femme de ma vie.

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

**Voilà, c'est la fin des vacances, mais pas la fin de la fic… seulement je ne pourrais plus poster plusieurs fois par semaine, ça c'est sûr, c'était déjà difficile jusque là… J'espère que vous me suivrez quand même…**

**A bientôt**

**Magda**


	27. Chapter 27 C'est une proposition ?

**Hello,**

**Merci mille fois à toutes…**

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

_**POV Bella**_

Je fus réveillée par des doigts qui peignaient délicatement mes cheveux, les écartant de mon visage. J'étais étendue contre Edward, une main sur son épaule, l'autre contre son torse. Son bras me maintenait contre lui tandis qu'il continuait ses douces caresses. Je bougeai un peu et m'étirai lentement. J'ouvris des yeux embrumés par le sommeil et relevai un peu la tête, rencontrant l'intensité à présent familière de son regard azur.

_- Salut._

_- Salut. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller._

_- La vue est sympathique et le réveil agréable. Je crois que je pourrais te pardonner._

Je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre au sourire qu'il m'adressa. Nous restâmes un moment les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre. Je sentis les muscles de mon ventre se contracter. Une soudaine bouffée de désir étrangla mon souffle au fond de ma gorge. Honteuse et rougissante, je cachai mon visage dans le creux de son bras.

_- Bella ? Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

J'avais beau être soulagée de lui avoir confié les plus lourdes parties de mon passé, je me sentais un peu coupable et égoïste. J'avais eu l'intention de lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé mais pas de lui balancer toutes mes souffrances. Entre ça et mon craquage complet de lundi, j'étais vraiment pitoyable. Déjà que j'avais du mal parfois à comprendre ce qu'il me trouvait… Je n'eus rien besoin de dire à Edward qui me gronda gentiment.

_- Bella, je sais à quoi tu penses. Arrêtes ça tout de suite. Je t'aime, Isabella Renata Swan, rien de ce que tu as fait, dit, feras ou diras n'y changera quoi que ce soit. Tu es… tu es celle que j'attendais._

Ses mains expertes ne me laissèrent pas le temps de lui répondre. Pas plus que ses lèvres et sa langue de velours. Le fil de mes pensées s'envola et je m'abandonnai à la vague de plaisir qui me submergea bientôt. Je répondis à la pression de ses lèvres et promenai les miennes sur sa bouche. Edward me saisit par les hanches et m'allongea sur lui. Glissant ses mains sur mes fesses, il me plaqua contre le relief de son sexe. Avide de plus de contact entre nous, Je me redressai et attrapai le bas de mon tee-shirt pour le retirer.

Mais Edward n'était pas de cet avis, il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa avec fougue. Nos langues se caressèrent et nos corps s'enflammèrent.

_- Bella… si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de toi…_

_- Alors vire moi toutes ces fringues…_

_- Pas encore…_

Il m'embrassa à nouveau, langoureusement, profondément. Il descendait ses mains le long de mon dos avec une extrême lenteur, jusqu'à les caler sous mes fesses. Edward m'emprisonna les jambes entre les siennes et me bascula sur le dos, prenant garde à ne pas me faire mal à la jambe ou au bras. Il s'allongea au dessus de moi. Il nicha sa tête dans mon cou, qu'il embrassa juste en dessous de mon oreille. C'était si délicieux que je tremblai. Je sentis son sourire contre moi.

_- S'il te plait… Arrête de te moquer et enlève-moi ces fringues… s'il te plait… s'il te plait…_

Edward s'agenouilla à califourchon sur moi et m'attira vers lui avec un large sourire. Une fois assise, je retirai son tee-shirt et le laissai enlever le mien. Il me rallongea et, se penchant sur moi, s'empara de mes seins. Il entreprit de caresser leurs pointes, m'arrachant des gémissements de bien-être. Il en prit un dans sa bouche et je ne pus résister à l'envie de l'attirer encore plus vers moi.

Puis il reprit ma bouche avec passion, s'accrochant à moi, me montrant à sa manière qu'il ne me lâcherait pas. Ce fut difficile de retirer le dernier rempart vestimentaire qui nous séparait tellement nous étions entrelacés mais nous y parvînmes. Et lorsqu'il me posséda, quelque chose en moi céda. Les dernières pierres du mur que j'avais édifié autour de moi s'écroulèrent et je m'abandonnai complètement dans l'étreinte d'Edward. Libre.

Libres.

L'air vibra entre nous de tout le désir et l'amour que les mots ne peuvent décrire à leur juste valeur. Avec un long soupir de plaisir, je l'enlaçai, répondant à son étreinte avec assurance et détermination. Je caressai ses épaules et descendis mes mains jusqu'à agripper ses fesses pour l'accompagner lorsqu'il s'engouffrait en moi.

Le plaisir augmenta encore, nos corps se fondaient l'un dans l'autre. Les yeux dans les yeux, émeraudes et saphirs ne se quittaient plus. Lentement, tendrement, nous suivîmes le rythme de la danse ancestrale des amants et nous atteignîmes l'extase ensemble.

Edward s'effondra sur moi avant de rouler sur le côté en me tenant toujours si fort que nous restâmes enlacés. Je l'embrassai doucement, mettant dans mon baiser tout ce que je ressentais. Je me laissai aller contre son torse tiède et musclé.

_- Je t'aime aussi, Edward Anthony Cullen._

_-_

_-_

_-_

Je ne me sentais pas capable de recommencer à parler. Pas même à ma cousine. Il y a un moment où il faut laisser son passé dans le passé. Cela fera partie de moi pour toujours, maintenant, j'allais avancer, construire quelque chose. Et je ne voulais pas ressasser ça encore une fois. C'était une blessure laissée longtemps ouverte, qui avait à présent cicatrisé. La cicatrice était toujours là pour rappeler ce qui s'était passé. Mais ça ne saignait plus.

J'avais demandé à Jasper et Edward de dire aux autres ce qu'ils pensaient être nécessaire qu'ils sachent. Je leur faisais confiance de choisir les bons mots. Ils parlèrent pendant que je jouais du piano avec Carlie, ce matin-là.

Rosalie ne travaillait pas le mercredi, Emmett animait un atelier de sport à l'école où il était employé mais cela ne commencerait pas avant deux ou trois semaines, le temps que la rentrée se fasse. Alice partait le lendemain pour deux jours à San Francisco et avait donc pris sa journée, Jasper n'avait des rendez-vous que dans l'après-midi. Ce qui expliquait leur présence à tous. J'étais sensée travailler le mardi, le jeudi et le vendredi mais le médecin m'avait prescrit un arrêt d'une semaine. De toute façon, porter des livres avec mes béquilles n'aurait pas été une bonne idée. Pas du tout.

Je n'avais plus de larmes en stock mais je sentis mon ventre se nouer lorsqu'ils vinrent me trouver après avoir parlé. Je n'avais pas prévu que les parents Cullen soient présents mais je m'aperçus que ça ne me gênait pas, bien au contraire. Edward emmena Carlie commencer un gâteau. La tendresse et la confiance qui se reflétaient dans les yeux de mes amours m'aidèrent à tenir le coup quand Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Esmée et Carlisle vinrent me prendre dans leurs bras, les yeux brillants et rougis. Leurs quelques mots de soutien et la force de leur étreinte me ragaillardirent.

La force d'une famille.

Ma famille.

-

-

-

Laisser la cuisine à Edward et Carlie quand je n'étais pas celle qui la nettoyait m'allait parfaitement. Il y avait déjà de la farine partout alors qu'ils avaient à peine commencé.

_- Alors, vous faites quoi ?_

_- Tout un programme. Un marbré aux poires, mi chocolat – mi fleur d'oranger. Du moins, c'est ce que je déchiffre sur ta recette, Bella._

_- Déchiffre ? Dis tout de suite que j'écris mal._

_- Ben…_

_- D'accord, j'écris comme un cochon. Donne-moi la recette, je vais vous la dicter pendant que vous… vous tentez de faire quelque chose qui sera mangeable._

_- Si tu dois l'amener cet après-midi, il faudrait mieux._

_- Au pire, je sortirai un gâteau chocolat banane du congélateur. _

_- Y A DES GATEAUX AU CHOCOLAT BANANE AU CONGELO ???? ET TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT !!!_

_- Emmett, le congélateur est chasse gardée._

_- Mais ça se congèle ?_

_- Non, mais j'ai toujours en réserve de quoi empoisonner les personnes qui me veulent du mal._

_- Bella, tu peux venir me voir deux minutes ?_

_- Bien sûr Alice._

Je la suivis dans sa chambre. Elle triturait ses mains dans tous les sens.

_- C'est que… en fait je savais pas… et je… et donc… mais… peut-être que tu ne veux pas… Je vais annuler._

_- Etais-je sensée comprendre ? Parce je n'ai absolument rien compris. Alors respire. Et dis-moi ce que je dois vouloir ou non._

_- Je ne savais pas… Bella, j'ai… c'était avant…_

Bon, le avant, pas trop difficile à deviner, c'était avant qu'elle sache pour mon passé. Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait la faire bégayer à ce point ?

_- Tu… tu as organisé quelque chose pour mon anniversaire ?_

_- Je… oui. Maisjecomprendraisquetuneveuillespasque…_

Ce ne sera peut-être pas facile, mais ce sera toujours mieux que de me remémorer encore le passé. Et puis cette fois, en plus de Carlie, j'aurais Edward. Et ma famille.

_- Merci, c'est gentil. Je… je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Alors si tu veux toujours organiser quelque chose…_

_- Oh MERCI merci merci merci… tu vas voir, ça va être génial !!_

Je retrouvais l'Alice que j'avais appris à connaître et tempérer.

_- Alice…_

_- Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas. Simple. Peu d'invités._

_- Invités ?_

_- Ben nous, les parents, Eléazar, Carmen si elle n'a pas accouché, Jacob, Tanya, peut-être d'autres personnes de Juilliard, Angéla, Ben, Charlotte pour Carlie, si tu as d'autres idées, n'hésite pas. Quoi ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça, une vingtaine, ce n'est pas tant que ça. Bella…_

Et la célèbre moue d'Alice…

_- Ok pour les invités mais pas de cadeau._

_- Bella un anniversaire sans cadeaux, ce n'est pas un anniversaire réussi. Et c'est tout simplement impossible que j'organise quelque chose qui s'annonce comme non réussi avant même que ça commence. _

_- Alors un cadeau à deux dollars. Alice, j'ai tout ce que je pourrais souhaiter._

_- T'occupes. De toute façon, c'était une surprise, tu n'aurais rien su. Même Edward ne savait rien. Ben oui, il te l'aurait dit ou tu l'aurais deviné. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

Depuis l'accident de lundi, dans l'appartement, les garçons se faisaient un malin plaisir de me porter partout où je voulais aller. A peine me levais-je du canapé que deux bras m'attrapaient et je me retrouvais plaquée contre un torse. J'avais beau protester, plus je râlais, plus ça les amusait. Surtout Emmett. C'était devenu un jeu pour lui.

_- Mais Bee, Edward me tuera s'il t'arrive quelque chose parce dans tes mains ces deux objets deviennent des armes de destruction massive ! _

Aujourd'hui, il avait parié avec Jasper qu'il irait chercher les pizzas avec moi dans les bras. Du moins c'est l'explication la plus logique que j'ai pu trouver pour expliquer pourquoi j'étais en short, tee-shirt et pieds nus (enfin un pied nu, l'autre étant dans le plâtre) collée contre lui, les bras autour de son cou, dans les rues bondées de New York.

_- Chaud devant ! Attention ! Nom d'un dragibus ! Poussez-vous, vous voyez bien que je porte une lourde charge !_

_- La lourde charge, elle dit que tu aurais dû la laisser à la maison. C'est ridicule de…_

_- Arrête, tu pèses rien._

_- Mais tu viens de dire que…_

_- C'était pour qu'ils se poussent…_

_- Tu dois pas être assez effrayant !_

_- Quoi ? Tu crois que je ne peux pas leur faire peur…_

_- Oh non Emmett… quoi qui se passe dans ta jolie tête, oublie !_

_- Jolie tête ? J'ai hâte de dire ça à Eddy…_

_- T'as plutôt intérêt à partager l'argent._

_- Quel argent ?_

_- Celui du pari._

_- Quel pari ?_

_- Je t'aime aussi Emmett._

_- Là, il va vraiment adorer ce que je vais lui raconter ton homme._

_- Attends que je raconte à Rosalie que tu m'as…_

_- Moitié des gains._

J'éclatai de rire et lui aussi. Les bras chargés des cartons à pizzas (j'étais interdite de cuisine ce midi, vive le retour des pizz et plats à emporter), je lui désignai le fleuriste du bas de l'immeuble voisin au nôtre.

_- Achète des fleurs à Rose avec. Elle adore le mariage des lys blancs et des roses rouges._

_- Comment…_

_- Je sais que c'est ce qui composait le premier bouquet que tu lui as offert._

_- T'es géniale Tiny Bee !_

_- C'est plus sympa à entendre que de se faire appeler lourde charge._

_- Tu veux des fleurs aussi ?_

_- Je n'ai pas mon porte…_

_- Tiny Bee, si je te les propose, c'est pas pour que tu les payes. Et puis, tu m'as pratiquement fait une déclaration d'amour. On peut en prendre pour les autres filles mais ça embêtera plus Edward, si je n'en offre qu'à toi. En plus de ma Rose, bien sûr. Ou alors, je pourrais en offrir à Jasper. Tiny Bee, choisis donc des fleurs pour toi et Jazz._

_- Je veux bien un bambou en tire-bouchon mais je ne vois pas en quoi offrir des fleurs à Jazz le dérangera, même des roses rouges._

_- T'as raison. En plus, on leur a offert une peluche la semaine dernière. Il ne faudrait pas les habituer. _

_- Si tu le dis. Em', j'aimerais bien reposer mes pieds sur la terre ferme, j'ai déjà été assez ridicule pour ce matin et j'aimerais que Carlie mange, même si c'est de la pizza, avant d'aller chez son amie._

C'était l'anniversaire d'une amie de Carlie et j'emmenais donc cette dernière à sa première fête d'anniversaire. Elle était toute excitée, c'était mignon. Bon emmener était un bien grand mot puisque c'était Edward qui nous emmenait en réalité. L'amie habitait dans une petite maison en banlieue, il fallait prendre une voiture pour y aller. Déjà en temps normal, j'aurais hésité à conduire mais dans mon état, c'était hors de question.

_- Et bientôt, tu l'emmèneras chez son petit-ami._

_- Chaque chose en son temps. Je suis impatiente de te voir avec des enfants, Em'. Surtout avec une fille._

_- Ne m'en parle pas. Déjà en tant que frère, avec Alice, j'ai eu du mal. Mais ma propre fille… J'en tremble d'avance. _

Je ris avec lui.

Lorsque nous rentrâmes à l'appartement, Edward était parti à l'hôpital pour une urgence. Il était de garde cette nuit, et ne devait normalement pas aller à l'hôpital avant 20h. Ce fut donc Jasper qui nous emmena à Bronxville dans la Volvo avant de rejoindre son cabinet. Nous trouvâmes facilement la maison, grâce aux flèches colorées et ballons de couleur. C'était une grande maison peinte en blanc symétrique avec les classiques colonnes et galeries sur la façade.

_- Merci Jazz._

_- De rien ma belle. Passe un bon après-midi._

_- Toi aussi._

Juste avant qu'il ne reparte, je tapai sur la vitre.

_- Oui._

_- Ne parie plus de choses avec Emmett qui m'impliquent sans me prévenir, s'il te plait._

_- Je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait. Mais il est comme toi, il ne recule pas facilement devant un pari. Et ce n'est que rarement moi qui lance le jeu._

_- Je le sais, c'est pourquoi je ne te demande pas d'arrêter mais de me prévenir._

_-_

_-_

_-_

La petite Paige fêtait ses six ans. C'était une gamine toute menue avec des cheveux roux, fins et raides et le visage plein de taches de rousseur. Carlie l'avait rencontrée au centre, comme la plupart des enfants invités. Le père de Paige travaillait à côté de Central Park et la petite était dans la même classe que ma fille.

C'était une fête surprise et Paige était ravie. Il y avait une douzaine d'enfants. Nous étions trois à nous occuper des enfants, ou plutôt à les surveiller, parce qu'ils s'occupaient très bien tous seuls. La maman de Paige, Helen, et celle d'Ethan, Vivian, étaient voisines et se connaissaient depuis longtemps mais elles m'accueillirent très gentiment. Vivian était maquilleuse pour un théâtre de Broadway et s'occupa de maquiller chacun des enfants. Carlie était magnifique en tigresse. Nous eûmes de la chance avec le temps qui nous permit de passer la journée dehors. Le jardin était magnifique, encore très fleuri malgré l'époque.

Je fus mise à contribution juste avant le gouter pour une petite histoire. Les gamins me connaissaient presque tous du centre où j'étais allée à quelques reprises. Les enfants étaient vraiment le meilleur des publics. Assis en tailleur, ils vivaient l'histoire à fond, m'accompagnant de leurs rires, de leurs cris et de leurs commentaires. Le labrador familial, Papaya, aboyait quand les enfants riaient. Lorsque je levai la tête vers Helen et Vivian, je vis qu'elles n'étaient plus seules. Angéla était arrivée et… Edward.

Les trois femmes le regardaient mais lui n'avait de yeux que pour moi, réveillant instantanément la flamme dans mon ventre. Mon visage rosit légèrement. Je continuai mon histoire mais ne pus détacher mon regard de lui. Il portait un jean bleu délavé et une chemise bleue pâle ajustée dont les manches étaient retroussées et révélaient ses avant-bras musclés. Ses cheveux encore humides étaient tout aussi désordonnés que d'habitude, leurs reflets cuivrés ressortaient avec les rayons du soleil. Ses prunelles bleues et son sourire en coin étaient pleins de promesses qui me firent carrément monter le rouge aux joues.

Je réussis à finir sans bégayer, Helen sonna l'heure du goûter et les gosses se précipitèrent. Le sourire d'Edward s'élargit au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de moi, dévoilant ses dents blanches. Il me saisit les mains et me releva en m'attirant vers lui. Ses lèvres douces se posèrent sur les miennes en un baiser rapide, presque chaste. Il s'écarta un peu, se baissa pour attraper mes béquilles. Il m'en tendit une et garda l'autre. Il glissa son bras autour de ma taille et me serra contre lui. Je passai mon bras sur ses épaules et me laissai aller contre lui. Je l'arrêtai, surprise, lorsqu'il se dirigea vers sa voiture qu'il avait dû récupérer chez Jasper.

_- Où est-ce… mais… les enfants ? J'ai promis à Helen que…_

_- Elles sont bien assez de trois pour les gérer et c'est Helen qui m'a indiqué un endroit où je devrais t'emmener._

Je m'appuyai donc sur lui pour atteindre la Volvo. Edward m'ouvrit la porte passager et m'aida à m'installer. Sans toutefois aller jusqu'à boucler ma ceinture, je n'aurais pas vraiment apprécié et il le savait.

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser quand il s'installa derrière son volant. Bien que plus long que son baiser précédent, il ne le fut pas encore assez à mon goût et je grognai de frustration. Son rire remplit l'habitacle. Je croisai les bras mais ne pus me retenir de rire à mon tour. Il démarra la voiture et s'engagea sur la route. Je ne prêtai pas attention à la route, ni au paysage. Je me calai contre la portière et me tournai de façon à l'observer, le rabrouant à chaque fois que ses yeux à lui quittaient la route.

Dix minutes plus tard, il délaissa la route principale pour s'aventurer sur un chemin de terre. La voiture nous secouait dans tous les sens. Edward s'inquiéta pour ma jambe mais je le tranquillisai. Il s'arrêta au bout du chemin et vint m'ouvrir la portière. Après m'avoir aidée à sortir, il s'éloigna vers l'arrière du véhicule. Je m'adossai contre la voiture et l'attrapai par sa chemise, d'abord par la manche puis par le devant. Je l'amenai contre moi. Il m'enlaça et se pencha pour que je puisse trouver ses lèvres. Elles étaient chaudes et douces. Je l'embrassai avec passion. Je mordillai sa lèvre inférieure et il me rendit mon baiser avec autant de fougue. Nos langues se retrouvèrent, se caressèrent, se goûtèrent.

Il écarta ses jambes pour se coller encore plus à moi et me plaqua contre la Volvo, m'arrachant un petit cri qu'il étouffa dans sa bouche. Mes doigts déboutonnèrent sa chemise tandis que ses mains descendirent et se glissèrent sous mon tee-shirt. J'écartai les pans de son vêtement et fis courir mes mains sur son torse nu. Les siennes pétrirent mon dos, glissèrent dans la cambrure de mes reins jusqu'à mes fesses qu'il caressa par-dessus mon pantalon de lin. Je sentis qu'il était dur et prêt, même à travers l'épaisseur de son jean. Mon entre-jambe s'humidifia à ce contact.

Je quittai ses lèvres pour descendre le long de sa mâchoire et nichai ma tête dans son cou. J'y déposai une ligne humide de son oreille à sa clavicule que je titillai gentiment. Nos bassins allaient et venaient l'un contre l'autre, provoquant des contractions et des frissons dans mon bas-ventre. Nos soupirs et gémissements de plaisir se mêlèrent à nos respirations haletantes.

Je crois que nous aurions fait l'amour là, contre la voiture, si un bruit de moteur ne nous avait pas interrompus. Ce fut à Edward de pousser un grognement de frustration. Il posa son front contre le mien avant de s'écarter de moi et de se diriger vers le coffre pour en sortir mes béquilles. Une grosse jeep vint se garer à côté de nous, libérant trois enfants et leurs parents. Quelques minutes plus tôt et… je préférais ne pas y penser. J'étais rouge comme une tomate et Edward avait les joues bien roses. J'étais persuadée que le couple avait compris ce que nous faisions et leurs sourires lorsqu'ils nous saluèrent ne démentit pas mon impression.

Quand ils furent hors de vue, je croisai le regard d'Edward et nous éclatâmes de rire. Il m'embrassa tendrement et me tendit mes engins de malheur.

_- Helen m'a dit que ce n'était pas trop loin mais si tu préfères, je te porte._

_- Non, un peu d'exercice physique ne me fera pas de mal._

_- Je peux te proposer une autre sorte d'exercice impliquant le physique..._

_- Edward Cullen !_

Ma menace n'eut aucune efficacité étant donné que mes yeux pétillaient autant que les siens et que nos sourires s'égalaient. Je m'éloignai de lui en secouant la tête, prenant le chemin qu'avait emprunté la petite famille.

_- Bella…_

_- Pas ici, Edward._

_- Je voulais juste dire que nous n'allons pas par là._

Je me retournai et il me désigna un chemin tout fin qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt.

_- J'accepte toujours de te porter…_

Je le dépassai et m'engageai dans le chemin. Après un bon quart d'heure de marche à cause de ma lente progression, nous sortîmes des bois. Nous nous trouvions sur le bord de Sheldrake Lake, dans une sorte de petite clairière. Edward étendit la couverture qu'il avait emportée de la voiture au pied d'un arbre. Il s'assit et s'adossa contre le tronc. Il tendit les bras vers moi. Je lâchai mes béquilles et me positionnai dos à lui. Je tombai plus que je ne m'assis et il me retint par les fesses puis les hanches jusqu'à ce que je m'asseye, dos à lui, entre ses jambes écartées. Nous riions tous les deux. N'ayant pas refermé sa chemise, il me serra contre son torse nu. Ses genoux étaient repliés de chaque côté de moi tandis que j'étendis mes jambes. Son étreinte était solide et je me laissai aller contre lui.

Je finis par me tourner sur le côté, glisser mes bras autour de sa taille. Je me serrai contre lui, pressai mon visage contre sa poitrine, écoutant les battements réguliers et forts de son cœur. Il embrassa mes cheveux. Je m'imprégnai de son parfum. Je me sentais en sécurité et je laissai le sommeil me gagner.

_**POV Edward**_

Je me laissais bercer par la respiration lente et profonde de mon amour. Magnifique, forte et courageuse. Réservée et pleine de passion. Je bougeai à peine, et elle se rapprocha encore de moi, resserrant ses bras. J'adorai la regarder dormir. Et j'aimais encore plus la regarder dormir dans mes bras. Pour mieux la voir, je me décalai légèrement mais mon geste la réveilla. Elle releva la tête vers moi et m'adressa son si joli sourire.

J'aurais voulu rester ainsi très longtemps. Mes mains caressaient la peau douce de Bella sous son tee-shirt, la courbe de ses hanches, parfois celle de ses fesses. Ce contact me donnait beaucoup trop d'idées pour mon bien, d'autant que nous devions repartir chercher Carlie si je voulais prendre une douche avant de repartir à l'hôpital. Bella dut s'en rendre compte puisqu'elle me jeta un regard déçu.

Je me levai et l'aidai à en faire de même. Je lui volai un long et tendre baiser avant de plier la couverture. Je lui donnai ses béquilles et nous repartîmes à la voiture. Nous échangeâmes un autre baiser avant de repartir pour Bronxville.

La petite Carlie fut intenable tout le long du trajet. Les parents de Paige avaient un gentil Labrador sable et la fillette voulait absolument que Bella lui en achète un. Cette dernière fut d'une grande patience et resta sur sa position de départ, répétant inlassablement ses arguments. La petite finit par me demander de l'aide mais je résistai à sa petite moue. De toute façon, le regard mi-amusé, mi-tu n'as pas intérêt à me laisser tomber sur ce coup de Bella m'aurait dissuadé de céder à Carlie.

Carlie boudait encore quand je partis pour ma garde. Emmett essayait de la faire rire mais la petite tenait bon. Bella aussi. Lorsque je l'embrassai, elle murmura.

_- Il y a des jours où je pense qu'être têtue est ma plus grande qualité._

_- Je n'aurais pas choisi celle-là mais je n'ai pas assez de temps pour te faire une démonstration. Demain matin…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Ce fut une nuit à thème orthopédie avec deux bras et une jambe cassés, et une luxation de l'épaule. Une fois les transmissions faites et le staff terminé, je rentrai à la maison. J'aperçus Bella dans la rue. Elle devait avoir accompagné Carlie à l'école. Je la rattrapai sans difficulté. N'ayant pas envie de me prendre un coup de canne, je la prévins avant de la serrer contre moi et de l'embrasser. Elle y répondit avant de s'écarter en plissant le nez.

_- Je suis désolée mais… tu sens l'hôpital._

Craignant de m'avoir vexé lorsque je m'éloignai, elle me rattrapa par la manche. Je posai ma main sur la sienne et lui adressai le sourire le plus suggestif que je pus.

_- Je comprends Bella. Je vais prendre une douche et après tu seras toute à moi._

Ses yeux se firent taquins.

_- J'avais justement très envie d'une douche._

_- Bella, avec ton plâtre, ce n'est pas une très bonne idée…_

_- Au contraire, j'ai besoin d'aide…_

A peine entrés dans l'appartement, je lui fis lâcher ses béquilles, lui demandai de boucher son nez tandis que je la portai jusqu'à notre salle de bain. Elle n'en fit rien puisqu'elle éclata de rire et son rire nous accompagna tout du long. Nous nous débarrassâmes très rapidement de nos vêtements. Nous fîmes des commentaires stupides en gloussant jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à protéger son plâtre avec du plastique. Nous batifolâmes un long moment sous la douche.

Une fois rassasiés – du moins pour un moment – propres et secs, j'allai dans la cuisine pour assouvir une autre faim. Je ne portai qu'un boxer et Bella m'y rejoignit, ne portant qu'une de mes chemises préférées avec une de ses culottes en coton. Elle n'avait boutonné qu'un seul bouton, au milieu, laissant apparaître la naissance de ses seins et de ses cuisses. Je grondai doucement.

_- Bella…_

Elle me regarda d'un air innocent.

_- Tu ne voulais pas que je prenne cette chemise ?_

Je m'approchai d'elle, l'attrapai par les fesses, ses fesses fermes et rebondies, la soulevai et la posai sur la table. Je cognai ses genoux pour qu'elle les écarte et pris place entre ses cuisses. Mon sexe tendait déjà le tissu fin du boxer. Je me pressai contre son corps et enfouis mon visage entre ses seins, léchant sa peau si douce. Je remontai en frottant mon nez et mes joues sur sa gorge. Son souffle s'accéléra tout comme les battements de son cœur que je sentis en posant mes lèvres sur sa carotide. Bella fourra ses mains dans mes cheveux et serra ses cuisses autour de moi. Elle laissa tomber sa tête en arrière afin de m'offrir un plus grand accès à son cou.

Je défis le bouton qui maintenait la chemise et l'écartai. Je me penchai et donnai un coup de langue sur l'un de ses seins avant de le prendre dans ma bouche, la faisant gémir. Je passai mes mains autour de sa taille pour me maintenir tandis que je suçai son mamelon déjà durci. Je lâchai son sein en l'aspirant une dernière fois avant de gober l'autre. Mon estomac se rappela à notre bon souvenir ou plutôt à notre mauvais souvenir. Je tentai de l'ignorer et continuai de mordiller et lécher sa poitrine. Mais ce maudit estomac insista et Bella attrapa mon visage. Elle m'embrassa tendrement et sa voix fut rauque et sensuelle.

_- Je crois qu'il faudrait que tu manges._

Son estomac gronda. Nous éclatâmes de rire.

_- Je crois qu'il faudrait que tu manges aussi._

Je lui adressai un clin d'œil.

_- Nous avons l'éternité pour profiter l'un de l'autre._

_- C'est une proposition ?_

Elle souriait. Je clignai des paupières, surpris. Une fois l'information assimilée et comprise, je lui fis un grand sourire mais j'étais très sérieux et je savais qu'elle le lirait dans mes yeux.

_- Et si c'en était une ?_

Son expression se fit tout aussi sérieuse que la mienne. Elle se laissa glisser de la table. Je la lâchai et reculai. Elle me fit signe de la laisser réfléchir. J'allai me verser une tasse de café et attrapai du pain pour m'occuper les mains. Elle s'assit en face de moi et accepta la tartine que je lui tendis. Nous mangeâmes un moment en silence. Bon, j'avais légèrement cassé l'ambiance. Ce fut Bella qui brisa le silence épais qui nous compressait.

_- Edward._

_- Bella, tu n'es pas obligée…_

_- Si, je veux t'expliquer. Je… Tu sais que je ne suis pas seule… Je dois penser à Carlie. Je sais que tu as aimé qu'elle t'appelle Papa l'autre jour néanmoins ce n'est pas quelque chose que je dois prendre à la légère. Mais…_

_- Bella, je voudrais vraiment une place dans ta vie. Je le souhaite plus que tout au monde. Et je sais ce que cela signifie à propos de Carlie. J'ai eu envie de te le demander dès l'avion qui t'a ramenée ici, à New York. Je te mentirais si je te disais que ça ne m'a pas fait flipper mais je suis sûr et certain de ce que je ressens. Si je t'avais trouvée il y a quatre ans, après ce récital, je crois que je te l'aurais demandé sur le champ. Bon, ça n'aurait sans doute pas marché à l'époque et ce n'est pas plus mal que nous ne nous soyons pas revus avant cet été. Je t'aime et je sais que tu es celle que j'attendais et celle avec laquelle je veux vivre le reste de ma vie, celle à côté de laquelle je veux vieillir. Je sais aussi que ça ne fait qu'un mois que nous sommes ensemble mais que j'ai eu envie de te le proposer tous les jours. Quant à Carlie, même si j'ai aimé qu'elle m'appelle Papa, je sais que je ne suis pas son vrai père. Mais si elle le veut et que tu acceptes, je voudrais avoir un rôle dans sa vie comme dans la tienne. Parce que je n'imagine même pas te demander de faire un choix, parce que je sais depuis le début que tu n'es pas seule et parce que j'aime Carlie. Si tu penses que c'est trop tôt, j'attendrai patiemment mais je serais là. J'attendrai. Et je prendrai soin de vous deux. _

_- Edward…_

J'avais baissé les yeux sur mon petit déjeuner pendant mon monologue que j'avais débité à toute allure. Je regardai Bella qui avait tendu son bras au dessus de la table pour poser sa main sur la mienne. Ses yeux brillaient et la sincérité et la franchise qui animaient son regard le rendait plus intense encore. Comme si elle pouvait lire au fond de mon âme.

_- Edward, j'allai dire que notre cas, à Carlie et à moi, était un peu spécial puisque je ne suis pas la mère de Carlie mais sa maman. Je crois que Carlie, malgré son âge, fait la différence entre les deux. J'allai également dire que ce rôle éducatif et affectif dans la vie de Carlie, tu l'avais déjà. C'est l'épisode du chien qui me l'a fait vraiment réaliser. Jusque là, j'étais heureuse que vous vous entendiez bien mais je n'avais pas conscience de l'évolution de votre relation, de l'évolution de notre relation à tous les trois. Hier soir, Carlie nous a demandé à tous les deux pour le chien. Elle n'a pas cherché à convaincre ni Rose, ni Alice, ni Jasper, ni même Emmett qui aurait été capable d'accepter, surtout qu'il m'a fait la même demande le week-end dernier. Il y a trois semaines, c'est à toi qu'elle a parlé de mariage, de petits frères ou petites sœurs. C'est à toi qu'elle a demandé de lui apprendre à faire du vélo, du piano. Elle a voulu que tu viennes au cinéma avec nous, m'a demandé si tu pouvais venir avec moi pour son premier jour d'école, m'a dit aimer que nous nous promenions tous les trois dans le parc. Et j'ai encore plein d'exemples. Je voulais donc dire que je comprendrais si tu me disais que c'était moi que tu voulais et non pas Carlie… _

Je voulus répondre mais elle leva sa main qui n'était pas sur la mienne.

- _Attends, je m'explique, je ne t'aurais pas accepté dans ma vie si tu avais refusé de veiller sur Carlie, de prendre part à son éducation, de la respecter pour ce qu'elle est. Mais tu n'étais pas obligé de l'aimer comme tu l'aimes._

Sa main pressa la mienne.

_- Je voulais surtout te dire que la vie est courte et que l'on ne sait jamais de quoi demain est fait, je suis très bien placée pour le savoir. Alors si c'était une proposition, ma réponse est oui. Si ce n'était pas une proposition, j'attendrai que tu me le proposes et si tu tardes trop, je te ferai la demande._

Je restai figé devant la fin de son petit discours. Lorsque je sortis de ma stupéfaction, je me jetai sur mes pieds si vite que je fis basculer ma chaise qui tomba. Je contournai la table, m'approchai d'elle, posai mes mains sur ses épaules.

_- ça veut dire que tu acceptes de m'épouser ?_

Son sourire m'éblouit.

_- Oui._

Je poussai un cri de joie et la pris par la taille. Je la soulevai de la chaise et la fis virevolter en prenant garde qu'elle ne se cogne pas le pied. Son magnifique rire remplit la pièce autant que mon cœur et je ris avec elle. Je la reposai et la serrai contre moi, l'embrassant avec avidité mêlée de tendresse, avec passion, amour. Lui montrant par mes gestes ce que je pouvais lui dire par les mots, comme nous le faisions souvent. Bella haletait quand elle brisa notre baiser et chuchota.

_- Edward… Et si nous reprenions là où ton estomac nous a interrompus ?_

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois. Je la soulevai pour la porter sur la table. J'effleurai d'abord délicatement sa bouche avant d'en dessiner le contour avec ma langue. Bella entrouvrit ses lèvres et ma langue rejoignit la sienne. La caresse se fit baiser langoureux tandis que mes mains lui retiraient ma chemise. Dès qu'ils furent libres, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi pour me presser contre elle.

Submergé de bonheur, je m'écartai pour la regarder. L'image de la perfection. J'avais rêvé de cet instant là mais j'étais à mille lieues d'imaginer à quel point ce serait fort. Bella emprisonna mes jambes des siennes. Elle faisait glisser ses mains sur tout mon corps, comme si elle mémorisait chaque détail. Pressant sa poitrine nue contre la mienne, elle nicha sa tête dans mon cou où elle attrapa mon lobe d'oreille, le torturant délicieusement de sa langue et ses dents avant de s'attaquer à ma clavicule.

Mes mains remontèrent le long de ses flancs vers sa poitrine, pressée entre nous. Bella étouffa un cri dans mon cou lorsque j'empaumai ses seins. Ses mains retrouvèrent le chemin de mes cheveux quand je me penchai, l'obligeant à quitter mon cou, pour vénérer ses seins de mes lèvres et de ma langue. Sans lâcher son sein, je descendis mes mains et les glissai dans son dos pour dessiner la cambrure de ses reins et pétrir ses fesses. Je revins vers ses cuisses que je malaxai doucement avant de passer une main entre ses jambes, la faisant frissonner. Je pouvais sentir qu'elle était mouillée à travers sa culotte. Je relevai mon regard vers elle. Elle avait fermé les yeux et basculé sa tête en arrière. Elle ouvrit des yeux brûlants de désir.

Je la renversai sur la table et lui retirai sa culotte, profitant pour déposer un baiser sur son ventre qui la fit tressaillir. Je n'eus pas le temps de la goûter puisqu'elle se redressa aussitôt et repris mes lèvres goulûment. Sa main s'inséra dans mon boxer et caressa doucement mon membre tendu, m'arrachant un gémissement. Elle attrapa l'élastique de chaque côté et le baissa. Je finis de retirer mon vêtement et me replaçai entre ses cuisses. Le bout de mon sexe frottait contre son entrée. Je me coulai en elle lentement, une fois enfoui au plus profond de son intimité, enserré comme dans un fourreau, j'arrêtai de bouger et l'embrassai.

Je commençai à aller et venir doucement, presque timidement. Puis le désir, le besoin d'elle me fit accélérer le mouvement. Bella enroula sa jambe intacte autour de ma taille et allongea son buste sur la table. Ses mains prirent mon visage en coupe et l'attirèrent vers elle. Je ralentis mes va-et-vient pour profiter encore de ce moment magique. Elle me couvrit de baisers passionnés, murmurant inlassablement mon prénom.

Notre rythme s'intensifia, mes coups de rein se firent plus rapides et plus puissants. Elle m'accompagnait de son bassin. Je nous sentis proches de la délivrance alors j'accentuai encore mes pénétrations. Son sexe se referma autour du mien. Bella se cambra et cria mon prénom à plusieurs reprises. Je m'engouffrai encore une fois en elle, feulant de plaisir et ma jouissance me transporta là-haut, tout là-haut où je la rejoignis.

Je me redressai et l'attirai vers moi. Nous restâmes longuement enlacés, blottis l'un contre l'autre, bien après que je me sois retiré d'elle. Nous nous caressâmes avec tendresse, nous embrassâmes. Nos respirations se calmèrent, les battements de nos cœurs reprirent leur rythme lent et régulier. Lorsque je sentis la fatigue de ma nuit blanche et de nos ébats me gagner, je m'écartai d'elle après un doux baiser. Je l'aidai à ranger la cuisine. Nous passâmes par la salle de bain avant de nous allonger l'un contre l'autre dans le lit.

Je m'endormis dans les bras de la femme de ma vie. Femme de ma vie qui avait accepté de m'épouser…

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

**C'est l'instant où je raconte un peu ma vie (beaucoup, à la folie…). J'ai eu la surprise, l'excellente surprise d'assister au poulinage d'une de nos juments la semaine dernière… Or, d'un ce n'est vraiment pas la saison (normalement mars à juin rarement février ou juillet) et ce n'était pas du tout prévu… Tout c'est bien passé et j'ai passé mon week-end à les regarder et les photographier…). **

**Voilà, même si ça m'a mise en retard c'est plutôt sympa, non ?**

**A bientôt**

**Magda**


	28. Chapter 28 Insatiables

**Hello,**

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews…**

**Je suis vraiment ravie de savoir que vous avez aimé la demande en mariage…**

**Pour celles qui voulaient savoir… Le poulain n'a pas encore de nom. C'est un petit mec ! C'est l'année des V et on a déjà une Voodoo et un Vlad (ses frères et ses sœurs s'appellent Dracula, Lugosi, Maharet, Nosferatu, Orlok, Pandora, Raziel, Selene et Tanya… la mère appartient à mon frère et comme vous pouvez le deviner, il est assez fan de vampires…)… si vous avez des idées de noms, elles sont les bienvenues, le V ne m'inspire pas vraiment !! **

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

**Je suis vraiment désolée de mon retard et de vous annoncer que je vais vraiment avoir du mal à écrire ne serait-ce qu'un chapitre par semaine comme je pensais pouvoir le faire… ça devient difficile de trouver du temps… à quand les journées de trente cinq heures (qui déjà ne suffiraient pas…) ?**

**La seule chose que je peux vous promettre, c'est que cette histoire aura une vraie fin… **

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

_**POV Bella**_

J'avais envie de rire à tout bout de champ.

J'étais dans une position semi-assise, confortablement blottie dans les oreillers de notre lit. Epuisé, Edward dormait sur le ventre, la joue sur le mien, entre les pans de sa chemise que j'avais remise après nos ébats dans la cuisine. Le souffle chaud d'Edward chatouillait ma peau nue de manière délicieuse. Ses bras encerclaient mon corps et une de ses jambes s'était glissé entre les miennes. Je caressais d'une main sa chevelure soyeuse qui brillait sous les rayons du soleil déjà haut dans le ciel.

De mon autre main, je tenais un livre dont j'avais peut-être lu deux pages en une heure et demi de temps. Je ne pouvais me concentrer sur l'intrigue policière du roman. Mes pensées vagabondaient sur ce qui s'était passé ce matin._ Etait-ce réel ? Edward m'avait-il demandé en mariage et avais-je accepté ?_ Mes réflexions me ramenaient toujours au même point. Oui, c'était bien réel. Et oui, j'avais accepté sa demande.

Dire qu'un mois plus tôt, j'avais dit à Alice, Rosalie et Esmée que je ne comptais pas me marier. Ou plus précisément que je n'y avais vraiment songé. J'y avais alors réfléchi puis avait laissé ces pensées dans un coin de mon cerveau. Jusqu'à ce qu'Edward et moi en parlions grâce à Carlie. Ma petite puce avait surpris la conversation que j'avais eue avec les filles et lui en avait parlé. A nouveau, j'avais rangé cette réflexion au fond de moi.

La demande d'Edward, d'abord lancée par jeu, était soudain devenue très sérieuse. Je l'avais compris par les quelques minutes qu'il avait prises avant de me poser la question. Mais c'était le sérieux et la sincérité qui apparurent dans ses yeux, son visage et même son corps tout entier qui me convainquirent de la réalité de cette demande en mariage. Edward me demandait en mariage. Je sais, je me répète mais waouh.

_Et si c'en était une ?_ Drôle de demande, non ? La plus parfaite à mes yeux. Dans notre appartement, après un merveilleux moment à deux dans la douche – et ce, malgré mon plâtre. Les grandes déclarations devant tout le monde au restaurant ou ailleurs, partir en voyage à l'autre bout du monde pour faire sa demande… très peu pour moi. Encore moins la demande surprise avec la bague, où dire non pouvait blesser le demandeur. Bon, d'accord, dire non même sans bague, ça ne fait pas vraiment plaisir.

Et alors que je prenais quelques instants pour réfléchir, je m'aperçus que je connaissais ma réponse. Que je savais vouloir passer ma vie avec Edward. Que je savais vouloir devenir officiellement sa femme. C'était plutôt flippant mais la peur et les derniers doutes que j'avais disparurent quand je vis la joie dans les yeux d'Edward et le torrent de joie qui m'avait envahie. Je nageais dans le bonheur. Bonheur dont je n'avais soupçonné l'existence depuis bien longtemps.

Je continuais d'observer la tête d'Edward qui montait et descendait au rythme de mes inspirations et expirations. Je caressais doucement ses cheveux, dégageant l'une de ses mèches rebelles pour avoir accès à son visage. Il avait l'air fatigué, des cernes s'étaient dessinées sous ses yeux. Mais il affichait une grande sérénité et même dans son sommeil, il souriait. J'effleurais avec légèreté ses épaules musclées et le haut de son dos. Mon geste le fit frissonner. Le drap retombait sur ses reins, à la limite de son boxer. Hum… J'attrapai le drap et le recouvris.

Je repartis dans mes pensées.

Edward était celui qui m'avait redonné espoir en un avenir qui pourrait me sourire. Bien sûr, j'avais Carlie, cette petite était un vrai rayon de soleil mais Edward, en toute logique, c'était différent. Evidemment, je les aimais tous les deux mais d'une manière tellement différente, c'était comme si aimer Carlie m'avait préparée à l'amour que j'éprouvais pour Edward. Je faisais les choses un peu à l'envers. J'étais devenue maman avant d'être femme. Me sentir femme… j'étais enfin complète.

Nous n'avions jamais cherché à ressembler à l'idéal féminin ou masculin de l'autre, nous nous contentions d'être nous-mêmes. Pas de jugements. Edward m'aimait, moi, Isabella, avec tous mes défauts et mes qualités et m'avait choisie. Et si au début ma soif de lui m'avait quelque peu effrayée, le fait que nous soyons tout aussi assoiffés l'un de l'autre m'avait rassurée. Oui nous étions insatiables, et alors ? Cela ne nuisait ni à Carlie, ni à nos amis, ni à notre travail. Oups, légèrement dévergondée la Bella Swan. Mon cœur battait la chamade à cette idée et je ne pus réprimer un petit rire léger.

_- Bella…_

Sa voix, même rendue rauque par le sommeil, gardait sa magnifique tessiture de ténor.

_- Comment veux-tu que je dorme si tu te trémousses comme ça sous moi ?_

_- Oups. Désolée. Je vais aller dans le salon et te laisser d…_

Je tentai de me dégager pour sortir du lit mais il resserra son étreinte, leva ses magnifiques yeux vers moi et vrilla son regard rempli de malice dans le mien.

_- Hors de question !_

Je haussai un sourcil interrogateur. Son sourire se fit crocodile alors qu'il me susurra.

_- Isabella…_

Mon prénom entier dans sa bouche alors que nous étions à moitié nus me faisait toujours le même effet et je frémis.

_- Isabella… Je crois qu'il va falloir que j'intervienne pour que tu évacues toute cette tension que je sens en toi. Et pour ça, quoi de mieux que des…_

CHATOUILLES !!!

_- Aaaah… nooooooonnnnn… arrrrêteu… EEDDWWAAARRDDD ! Ha ha… hihihi… Arrrrrêêêteuu…_

Edward savait très bien sur quelles zones jouer de ses doigts de virtuose pour m'arracher des hurlements de rire. Je me tortillais dans tous les sens. Enfin, comme il n'y avait pas de raison que je sois la seule à subir cette truculente torture, je réussis à me contrôler un peu et à lui rendre la pareille. Il était peut-être moins chatouilleux que moi mais n'y était pas insensible et bientôt nous riions à en pleurer.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva et à force de gigoter, nous parvînmes au bord du lit et je tombai. Ma chute se fit en douceur puisqu'Edward me retint à moitié, que ma jambe plâtrée resta sur le lit et que l'un des oreillers que nous avions fait tomber pendant notre bataille avait amorti l'impact. Je pouffai de rire et l'expression soudain inquiète d'Edward se transforma en fausse consternation. Il secoua la tête.

Je fis descendre ma jambe. Edward voulut m'aider à me redresser mais je riais tellement qu'il finit par abandonner. A la place, il se laissa glisser au sol et s'allongea sur moi, ses mains posées de chaque côté de ma tête, ses bras tendus. Il me dominait complètement, ses jambes emprisonnaient les miennes sans que son bas-ventre ne me frôle. Toute trace de fatigue avait disparu de son visage. La chaleur de son regard interrompit mon rire sur le champ et mes lèvres esquissèrent un sourire espiègle. Edward me taquina gentiment sans rien perdre de sa sensualité.

_- J'ai gagné._

Je soutins le regard de braise de ses deux saphirs.

_- Attends qu'on m'enlève ce foutu plâtre._

_- Oh mais je n'attends que ça._

Son corps s'aplatit un peu plus sur le mien, sans que je ne ressente son poids. Le contact de son bas-ventre me fit comprendre qu'il était content d'être là contre moi. Je souriais toujours alors que ses yeux plongeaient dans les miens. Insatiables… J'éclatai de rire à nouveau.

_- Encore, Edward ?_

_- Toujours, Bella._

Et sa bouche fondit sur la mienne. Encore haletante de mes fous rires, j'avais du mal à récupérer mon souffle avec les douces lèvres d'Edward sur les miennes. Le baiser fut tout de suite passionné. Quand il détacha ses lèvres des miennes et se redressa, je grondai. Il se mit à rire. Je me relevai sur un coude tandis que ma main agrippait sa nuque et je repris sa bouche avec urgence. Je me rallongeai, l'attirant avec moi pour un long baiser langoureux. Rompant le contact avec mes lèvres, il traça un chemin sur ma joue avec sa langue avant de remonter jusqu'au lobe de mon oreille qu'il mordilla gentiment.

La respiration encore légèrement saccadée, je laissai ma tête tomber sur le côté afin de lui en faciliter l'accès. Ses mains se glissèrent sous ma chemise et empaumèrent mes seins, m'arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Sa bouche descendit le long de mon cou, s'attarda sur ma clavicule puis continua son chemin. Il attrapa chacun de mes mamelons raidis de désir avec ses lèvres et les suça à travers le tissu. Mes mains tracèrent le contour de chacun des muscles que je pouvais atteindre, appréciant sa peau douce et chaude, avant de venir plonger dans ses cheveux.

Je fis remonter son visage jusqu'au mien et nos lèvres s'unirent doucement. Ma langue partit à la rencontre de la sienne et je donnai plus d'ardeur à notre baiser. Edward me répondit avec la même fougue. Je détachai ma bouche de la sienne et embrassai chaque centimètre de son visage. Je murmurai.

_- Edward ?_

Mes mains tirèrent doucement sur ses cheveux pour qu'il penche la tête en arrière et qu'il m'offre sa gorge. Je donnai un coup de langue sur sa pomme d'Adam avant de verser une pluie de baisers sur son cou. Il répondit dans un souffle rauque.

_- Oui, mon cœur ?_

Il attrapa mes mains et entrelaça nos doigts avant de les monter au dessus de ma tête. Edward me couvrit de baisers. Il libéra aisément une de ses mains, l'autre emprisonnant les miennes. Sa main libre vint caresser mon ventre. Je frissonnai et mes hanches se levèrent pour aller à sa rencontre, pressant davantage nos corps l'un contre l'autre. Je grognai en réponse à son grondement. Son membre tendu et dur se frottait contre la chaleur de mon intimité, uniquement séparés par le tissu fin de nos sous-vêtements.

_- Fais-moi l'amour… s'il te…_

Sans attendre la fin de ma phrase, il me bâillonna la bouche en m'embrassant avec fièvre.

_- Tout de suite mon cœur. _

Nous nous débarrassâmes rapidement du peu de vêtements que nous portions. J'étais déjà prête à l'accueillir et Edward pénétra en moi tout doucement, nous laissant savourer toutes les sensations que cela déclenchait en nous. Je l'embrassai alors avidement, baiser auquel il répondit avec force. Je descendis mes mains pour empoigner ses fesses afin d'accompagner ses mouvements de va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides et puissants, basculant mon bassin pour m'ouvrir encore plus à lui. Je nichai ma tête dans son cou, retrouvant les points que je savais sensibles chez lui.

Nous nous abandonnâmes dans les méandres de notre passion. Tendre et possessive, heureuse et abandonnée, généreuse et impérieuse…

(…)

Un peu plus tard, alors que nous nous apprêtions à aller chercher Carlie, Edward s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée et se retourna vers moi.

_- Est-ce que c'était un rêve ou est-ce que tu as réellement accepté de m'épouser ?_

_- Je devais être dans le même rêve donc je pense que j'ai dû _réellement_ accepter._

_- Je voulais être sûr, maintenant que nous sommes habillés et à plus d'un mètre cinquante l'un de l'autre…_

Il ouvrit la porte et se cacha derrière en riant. Secouant la tête, je me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur non sans lui donner un petit coup de canne sur le mollet. Quand j'arrivai devant les portes, je lui lançai par-dessus mon épaule.

_- Insinuerais-tu que tu m'éblouis trop pour que je puisse…_

Réfléch… Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase. Edward se plaqua contre mon dos, tendant ses bras de chaque côté de moi et posant ses mains sur les portes. Il cala son menton dans le creux de mon épaule et frotta sa joue, toute rugueuse de sa barbe de trois jours, contre la mienne. Ça aurait peut-être dû me chatouiller ou me piquer, mais c'était loin d'être le cas et, ajouté à son bas-ventre se pressant contre le bas de mon dos, à ses cheveux encore humides de la douche – prise individuellement cette fois – mon corps réagit autrement. Mon cœur battait la chamade et des papillons m'envahirent toute entière. Edward souffla lascivement.

_- Tu disais ?_

J'eus du mal à articuler.

_- Arrête de m'éblouir…_

Les portes coulissantes s'ouvrir sur les voisins de Carlisle et Esmée, un couple de retraités charmants. Les joues cramoisies, je rentrai dans l'ascenseur, échappant à l'étreinte d'Edward. Ce dernier ne quitta pas son petit sourire en coin. Nous saluâmes les Jones. La vieille dame m'adressa un clin d'œil, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

Nous marchâmes, au rythme lent de mes béquilles – les garçons (comprenez, Emmett !!) avaient tout de même fini de jouer avec moi et de me porter partout, sans doute grâce à la menace de ne plus jamais faire à manger – jusqu'à l'école de Carlie. Nous nous mêlâmes au groupe de parents et nounous qui attendaient leur progéniture. Edward passa son bras autour de mes épaules et je me laissai aller contre lui. Les enfants furent bientôt relâchés, Carlie et Riley en tête.

Après avoir dit au revoir à son « amoureux » - Jazz m'avait dit que c'était de son âge d'avoir des amoureux – Carlie vint nous retrouver. Oula, je connaissais ce petit air…

_- Edward, il faut qu'on parle._

_Il faut qu'on parle._ La dernière expression préférée de ma fille. Rien n'y faisait, j'avais beau me concentrer, ça me faisait toujours sourire.

_- Mais il faut pas que Maman soit là. C'est pour le cadeau de son anniversaire. _

Je bougonnais. Carlie repartit en courant voir si Rosalie avait fini. Edward me bouscula doucement avec sa hanche.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les cadeaux ?_

_- Tant qu'on ne dépense pas trop d'argent, rien en particulier. Mais je n'aime pas vraiment les cadeaux d'anniversaire._

Sans retirer son bras de mes épaules, Edward s'écarta légèrement pour me faire face.

_- Comment peux-tu ne pas aimer les cadeaux d'anniversaire ? Les cadeaux, ça fait quand même partie du rituel…_

_- C'est parce qu'avec ma maladresse je vais me couper avec le papier cadeau, je vais saigner et tomber dans les pommes. Ou alors je vais simplement tomber. Et de préférence la tête dans le gâteau. Ou en soufflant les bougies je vais me brûler les cheveux avec les flammes. Pour ne citer que les problèmes les plus acceptables. Et puis…_

Je me sentais légèrement embarrassée d'avouer ça alors je baissai les yeux et murmurai.

_- Et puis, je n'aime pas qu'on me regarde._

Edward soupira.

_- Bella… tu faisais comment quand tu dansais devant des milliers de spectateurs ?_

_- Des milliers, faut peut-être pas exagérer. Et puis quand je dansais, je jouais un rôle. C'est différent._

Ses yeux brillaient d'espièglerie et son ton se fit polisson alors qu'il se penchait vers moi. Il attrapa mon menton pour monter mon regard vers le sien. Nos visages se tenaient à moins d'une dizaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre. Nos respirations se mêlèrent. Le feu s'empara de mes veines tandis qu'il me déshabillait du regard.

_- Et tu n'aimes pas quand je te regarde ?_

Mes joues s'empourprèrent. Nous étions encore à la sortie de l'école qui déversait toujours son lot d'enfants. Et même si nous nous étions un peu éloignés en attendant Carlie et Rose, tout le monde pouvait nous voir. Je baissai la tête pour échapper à l'intensité de ses yeux azuréens.

_- Si._

_- Tant mieux parce tu es trop belle pour que j'arrête de te regarder._

Sa main tenant toujours mon menton, il le leva, se penchant pour me déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres, coupant ainsi mes protestations. Mignonne, à la rigueur mais belle... Edward se replaça à mes côtés et resserra son étreinte.

_- Moi aussi._

_- Toi aussi quoi ? Toi aussi tu me trouves trop belle ? Bella…_

_- Oui. Trop belle. Accepte donc la part de féminité qui est en toi._

_- J'accepte tout à fait d'étreindre ma part de féminité. J'ai même envie de l'embrasser._

Son sourire en coin remontant la commissure de ses lèvres, il m'embrassa tendrement la tempe.

_- J'ai même envie de bien plus que ça…_

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire, une lueur coquine dans les yeux.

_- Et que voudrais-tu faire avec ta part de féminité ?_

Il descendit son bras et vint glisser sa main sous mon pull jusqu'à se qu'elle s'enroule autour de mes hanches et vienne caresser mon ventre. Je frissonnai et mes muscles se contractèrent d'anticipation à plus de contact. Il rit doucement à cette réaction de mon corps et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire aussi en secouant la tête. Il enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux et commença à murmurer ce qu'il voulait faire avec sa « part de féminité ». Le désir, brûlant, vif, jaillit entre nous.

D'un même pas nous nous écartâmes l'un de l'autre, conscients des limites à ne pas dépasser en public un jour comme aujourd'hui où notre euphorie nous faisait perdre quelques unes de nos inhibitions. Il fallait qu'on arrête de s'allumer. Edward s'assit sur le petit muret en face de l'école. Je vins m'asseoir à côté de lui. La lèvre inférieure coincée entre mes dents, je regardais l'entrée du bâtiment où avait disparu Carlie il y a un moment maintenant. Lorsque je fus certaine que le désir qui nous habitait s'était suffisamment apaisé, je me tournai vers Edward.

Il avait les yeux fermés et sa tête dodelinait imperceptiblement. Il étouffa un bâillement dans sa paume.

_- Fatigué mon amour ?_

_**POV Edward**_

Je n'avais pas ressenti une telle fatigue depuis très longtemps. J'avais presque la tête qui me tournait. Sans ouvrir les yeux, je hochai la tête. Je sentis la douce caresse de ses doigts sur ma joue suivie d'un tendre baiser au même endroit. Sa voix était amusée.

_- Tu piques._

Un sourire étira mes lèvres et j'ouvris mes paupières pour l'observer. La main toujours sur ma joue, elle me décocha un sourire rayonnant et chaleureux. La passion avait laissé place à la tendresse entre nous. Bella écarta son bras en une douce invitation. Je me rapprochai d'elle et posai ma joue sur son épaule. Son bras s'enroula autour de ma taille et elle m'embrassa le front avant de poser sa tête sur la mienne. Je fermai les yeux et me laisser aller contre elle. Son parfum subtil me parvenait aux narines, j'inspirai longuement, n'en perdant aucune bouffée. Je posai ma main sur celle qui me tenait à la taille. Elle attrapa ma main libre de la sienne et commença à la masser doucement. La paume, les doigts…mmmh… Je soupirai de bien-être.

Une voix moqueuse me sortit de ma torpeur si confortable.

_- Notre petit Edward serait-il en manque de sommeil ? _

Rose et Carlie nous avaient rejoints. Bella descendit du muret et reprit ses béquilles. Elle s'éloigna avec sa fille qui était partie dans un grand jeu de questions sur tout et rien. J'étais toujours impressionné par la capacité de Bella à répondre avec patience à toutes les questions de l'enfant. Sans juger ni critiquer, elle expliquait simplement les choses, trouvant les mots que Carlie pourrait comprendre. J'avais remarqué que, lorsqu'elle ne voulait pas donner la définition exacte, elle utilisait l'étymologie avant de sortit l'éternel « je t'expliquerais quand tu seras plus grande ». Notamment en ce qui concernait les mots de la liste noire. Ce que Bella appelait facilement entêtement, je l'aurais souvent appelé patience. Même si elle pouvait se montrer têtue comme une mule…

_- Alors ?_

Rose et moi étions un peu en arrière malgré l'allure d'escargot de Bella avec ses béquilles. Rose avait son air de _je ne veux pas le savoir mais tu vas tout m'avouer quand même_.

_- ???_

_- Qu'avez-vous fait de votre journée tous seuls ?_

Ma belle-sœur semblait très amusée par la situation.

_- J'ai dormi…_

_- Pas à moi Edward, avec Bella qui reprend les cours lundi, je parierais que vous n'avez pas fait que vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux. _

_- Ben je dors encore les yeux fermés et j'ai beau avoir essayé de persuader Bella, elle aussi. On a donc dû regarder l'arrière de nos paupières un moment._

Rosalie me frappa l'épaule en riant.

_- Je ne te crois pas. Ça se voit sur vos visages que vous avez testé les ressorts du lit._

_- Mon sommier est fait avec des lattes. Et nous n'y avons que dormi._

Ce qui n'était pas un mensonge. Je regardais la silhouette de ma fiancée – bon sang, j'aimais vraiment cela – qui claudiquait quelques mètres devant nous. Bella portait un pull pratiquement de la même couleur que ses yeux, mettant en valeur sa peau claire et ses cheveux foncés. Le vêtement fin épousait parfaitement ses merveilleuses courbes. Elle avait mis son jean préféré, celui qui avait appartenu à sa mère. J'adorais ce jean. Les déchirures laissaient apparaître des morceaux de peau qui inspiraient beaucoup mon imagination.

_- Si tu veux vraiment me persuader qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre vous, évite de sourire comme ça en matant les fesses de ma cousine._

_- Pourquoi ? La vue est magnifique. _

_- Je t'accorde que ce jean que déteste Alice lui fait un adorable derrière._

La conversation dériva sur ma sœur et ses idées bien arrêtées sur tout. Puis nous parlâmes de la relation entre mon frère et Rose. Ils formaient un sacré couple tous les deux. Personne n'aurait misé sur eux à l'époque où ils se sont mis ensemble et j'avais ramassé le pactole, ayant mis mon argent sur eux à cause d'un autre pari avec Jazz.

Nous trainions tellement que Bella et Carlie finirent par nous distancer et qu'un feu nous sépara.

_- Et toi avec Bella ? C'est pour quand le mariage ?_

Surpris par la question pourtant lancée au hasard, je ne pus retenir un large sourire au souvenir du bonheur intense que j'avais ressenti ce matin quand Bella avait accepté... Oups, grillé. Je tentai de reprendre promptement une expression neutre mais c'était trop tard. Rosalie se retint de justesse de crier. Sa voix se fit aigue et fébrile.

_- Tu vas la demander en mariage ?_

_- Euh… non…_

Je ne voulais pas lui mentir mais j'aurais préféré être avec Bella et l'annoncer à toute la famille réunie. Je sentis la chaleur envahir mes joues.

_- Bon sang, Edward, tu rougis. T'es même plus rouge que rouge. Venant de Bella, c'est habituel, mais de toi ? La dernière fois que je t'ai vu rougir c'était après votre première nuit… OH MON DIEU !!_

Rosalie avait les yeux écarquillés et avait posé ses mains sur sa bouche. Je l'attrapai par le bras et la tira jusqu'au coin de l'immeuble, hors de portée de vue et d'ouïe de Bella et Carlie.

_- OH MON DIEU !!_

Les passants nous regardaient de travers. Ce qui était plutôt rare à New York où les gens passent à côté de scènes autrement plus étranges ou bruyantes sans s'arrêter ou même jeter un coup d'œil.

_- OH MON DIEU !!!_

Mon petit doigt me disait qu'elle avait compris.

_- OH MON DIEU !!_

_- Tu l'as déjà dit._

_- OH MON DIEU !! Oh mon Dieu… Tu l'as déjà demandée en mariage !! Quand ? Où ? Comment ? Je n'ai pas vu de bague. Où est la bague ? Edward, réponds !!!_

Après lui avoir fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne, je lui avouais sans les détails la demande et le _oui_ de Bella. Rosalie se mit en mode Alice avant de retrouver le calme légendaire des Hale.

_- Alors, pour le moment tu n'as pas de bague à lui offrir. Vous allez la choisir ensemble ?_

_- Oui. Enfin, je pense. Nous n'en avons pas encore discuté._

_- Vous avez prévu une date ?_

_- Nous n'avons pas non plus abordé ce sujet._

_- Et pour Carlie ?_

_- Bella va lui parler seule pour commencer et après nous verrons. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas me rejeter maintenant._

J'avoue que ça m'inquiétait un peu. Bella comptait lui parler ce soir ou le lendemain soir. Plus tard si elle estimait que sa fille avait besoin d'un peu de temps. Rosalie dut voir mon désarroi et me réconforta.

_- Pourquoi te rejetterait-elle maintenant ? Elle t'adore ! Et depuis le début de votre relation à Bella et à toi, elle est ravie. Ça ne va pas changer parce que tu vas épouser Bella. TU VAS EPOUSER BELLA !!!_

Ah Bella, mon ange. Captivé par la seule force de son regard, envoûté par le reste de sa personne. Elle était la seule femme que j'avais envie de séduire, jour après jour jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Rosalie éclata de rire devant mon sourire béat et m'embrassa pour me féliciter. Bras dessus, bras dessous, nous finîmes par rattraper Bella et Carlie juste devant l'entrée de l'immeuble, expliquant notre arrêt par une importante discussion. Arquant d'abord un sourcil inquisiteur, Bella comprit vite le sujet de cette discussion et sourit avant de pénétrer dans l'ascenseur. Rosalie n'eut pas la patience d'attendre de retrouver Bella seule et, alors que cette dernière préparait le goûter de sa fille, elle s'exclama.

_- Et t'as dit oui ?_

Bella me regarda avec des étoiles plein les yeux et un immense sourire auquel je répondis. Elle hocha la tête, enthousiaste.

Cela n'alla pas plus loin à cause de l'entrée fracassante d'un Emmett survolté, suivi d'un Jasper en avance grâce à l'annulation de deux rendez-vous par ses clients. Alice était toujours à San Francisco. Jazz alla se cacher derrière sa sœur, assise auprès de la fillette.

_- Rose, Emmett, il fait rien que m'embêter. En plus il fait des bruits tout bizarres. _

_- Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Demande plutôt à Carlie de protéger._

Ce que fit Jazz avec précipitation. Il se maintenait derrière Carlie en s'agrippant au dossier de la chaise et en faisant tourner celle-ci en rond pour qu'Emmett soit toujours en face de la fillette. Cette dernière riait aux anges. Puis Jasper se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille et la petite se mit à crier.

_- EDWARD ! Tu peux nous aider, s'il te plait ?_

Je quittai la cuisine pour les rejoindre à la grande table de la salle. Carlie m'appelait de ses deux petites mains qui s'agitaient. Je me penchai vers elle et elle vint me murmurer à l'oreille.

_- Il faut que tu chasses Emmett parce que sinon on peut pas manger le goûter. Jasper il dit qu'il faut que tu le mettes dans la baignoire._

Je levai les yeux vers mon meilleur ami qui me narguait, caché derrière les cheveux de Carlie. Je me penchai un peu plus et chuchotai.

_- Et si je le mets dans le canapé, est-ce que tu crois que ça suffira ?_

_- OUI !!_

Je m'approchai d'Emmett qui n'avait rien perdu de la conversation. Mon grand frère sauta sur mon dos. Pfiou, heureusement que le canapé n'était pas loin. Je m'écroulai, Emmett toujours accroché. J'attrapai un coussin et tapai en arrière. Emmett se décrocha de mes épaules pour faire de même. Les autres nous encourageaient. Carlie et Jazz de mon côté, Rose de celui d'Emmett. Bella était la Suisse. Quand le four sonna, Bella nous rappela à l'ordre.

_- Allez les gamins, c'est l'heure du goûter !_

Emmett m'attrapa et me jeta sur son épaule aussi facilement qu'il le faisait avec Bella avant de me déposer sur une chaise sous les hurlements de rire de Carlie. Jasper alla aider Bella à apporter les cookies encore chauds, les fruits et le lait. Un vrai goûter de gosses ! Emmett cherchait à mener Bella en bourrique.

_- En tout cas t'as l'air d'avoir un très bon appétit cet après-midi. Mon frère t'a fatiguée ou tu exprimes ta frustration en te vengeant sur la nourriture ? Prends plutôt une banane, ça te donnera l'illusion que…_

Rosalie lui frappa le bras.

_- Emmett, pas devant les enfants !_

_- Rose, Edward est un peu grand pour que tu le considères comme un enfant._

_- Toi, par contre…_

Bella s'était levée et était allée mixer et presser des fruits. Elle versa le jus dans une carafe et rajouta du citron dans ce qui restait dans le mixeur avant d'en verser le contenu dans un grand verre. J'allai l'aider à ramener ça sur la table. Une fois assise, elle tendit le verre à Emmett.

_- Tiens, le citron, ça donne de l'énergie. Rose m'a dit que tu en manquais, le soir. _

Jazz, Rose et moi explosâmes de rire. Bella arborait son petit sourire taquin. Emmett était abasourdi et son regard allait de Rose à Bella. Rosalie finit par le rassurer.

_- Allez bébé, avoue que tu l'as bien cherchée._

Encore secoué de rire, je ne pus étouffer un bâillement. Me gratifiant d'un doux sourire, Bella se pencha vers moi.

_- Tu devrais aller dormir un peu, je viendrai te réveiller pour dîner._

Je lui chuchotai.

_- Tu viens avec moi ?_

Elle secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

_- Va te coucher, Edward._

J'étais trop fatigué pour argumenter. Je me levai et partis, non sans l'avoir embrassé sur le front et salué les autres. Une fois dans la chambre, je me laissai tomber à plat ventre sur le lit et le sommeil m'emporta.

_**POV Carlie**_

Après le goûter, Maman et moi avons fait du coloriage. Maman n'est pas très douée pour le coloriage, elle dessine à côté des traits. Mais je sais qu'elle fait exprès pour me faire rire. J'aime beaucoup ma Maman. Elle s'est bien occupée de moi après que mon Papa et ma Maman de ma naissance sont morts pour toujours. C'est pour ça que ma Tata Bella est devenue ma Maman. Sinon je n'avais plus de Maman.

Maintenant je voudrais bien un Papa aussi.

Mon amoureux Riley, son Papa et sa Maman, ils vivent plus dans la même maison. Et maintenant il a son Papa et sa Maman mais il a aussi son beau-Papa et sa belle-Maman, leurs nouveaux amoureux. Et ils s'entendent tous très bien. Maman m'a expliqué que ce n'était pas toujours le cas, parce que ce n'était pas facile, mais que c'était bien que ça se passe comme ça pour eux. Donc Riley a presque deux Papas et deux Mamans même si ce n'est pas pareil. Il a son Papa et sa Maman mais il a en plus un deuxième Papa et une deuxième Maman.

Sarah, ce n'était pas pareil. Son Papa et sa Maman, ils ne vivent plus non plus dans la même maison. Ils sont trop fâchés. Son Papa a une nouvelle femme. Mais la Maman de Sarah ne veut pas qu'elle soit sa deuxième Maman. Elle dit qu'on a qu'une seule Maman. Mais ce n'est pas pareil une deuxième Maman. On peut avoir les deux.

Ma Maman dit toujours que si les gens ont des grands cœurs, c'est pour pouvoir aimer plusieurs personnes en même temps. Maman m'aime moi mais elle aime aussi Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Carlisle, Esmée, Jacob, Zazar, Carmen et tout et tout. Mais Maman, celui qu'elle aime comme moi beaucoup, beaucoup, c'est Edward. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Edward. Parce que Maman elle rigole beaucoup avec lui et que c'est son amoureux. Ils se font des bisous et ils font dodo ensemble pour pas que Maman elle fasse des cauchemars. Et Edward est gentil avec moi. Il m'a appris à faire du vélo. Et il lit très bien les histoires. Il prépare mon petit déjeuner quand Maman peut pas et il me surveille. Je sais que Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle et Esmée aussi mais Edward, c'est pas pareil. Et il est amoureux de ma Maman.

Je voudrais bien qu'Edward soit mon Papa.

Mais je sais pas comment le demander à Maman.

_- Carlie, veux-tu préparer le dîner avec moi ?_

_- Oui !_

Avec Maman, on prépara une tarte aux poivrons. Elle me laissa mélanger les œufs et la crème fraiche pendant qu'elle coupait les poivrons rouges, jaunes et verts et le jambon fumé. Après on mit tout sur la pâte de feuilles que Maman avait fait hier soir. Et hop au four. Quand il sonna, Maman me demanda d'aller voir si Edward dormait encore.

Edward dormait encore. J'essayai de la réveiller mais ce n'était pas possible. Il secouait la tête et disait.

_- Tu m'as dit de dormir alors je dors._

Alors je suis retournée dans la salle et j'ai dit à Maman qu'Edward dormait comme un grand _lard_. C'est ce que Maman disait de moi, _tu dors comme un petit _lard_._ Sauf qu'Edward est grand.

Quand Maman vint me coucher, elle ne prit pas de livres. Or aujourd'hui, c'était un soir avec livre puisqu'hier elle avait inventé une histoire. Le livre, c'était pour que j'apprenne à lire. Mais comme j'aimais les histoires de Maman, on faisait une garde par _alterance_. Un soir le livre, l'autre soir pas de livre. Mais ce soir, Maman, elle voulait me parler. Elle m'avait bordée sous les couvertures et s'était allongée à côté de moi. Pour pouvoir me regarder, elle avait pris un oreiller.

_- Ma petite puce, tu sais que je t'aime très fort ?_

_- Oui, moi aussi je t'aime très fort._

_- Et tu sais que j'aime Edward très fort ?_

_- Oui, moi aussi. _

_- Quand les adultes ils s'aiment très fort, qu'ils ont envie et qu'ils sont prêts, ils se marient._

_- Tu vas te marier avec Edward ?_

_- Oui, ma puce, je vais me marier avec Edward._

_- C'est trop cool._

Maman rigola.

_- Ça te fait plaisir qu'on se marie, Edward et moi ?_

_- Oui !! Et après, j'aurais un petit frère ou une petite sœur ?_

_- On verra ça plus tard. Pour le moment, on va juste se marier._

_- Je pourrais venir ?_

_- Où ça ?_

_- Au mariage._

_- Bien sûr, je ne pourrais pas me marier sans toi. Tu seras ma demoiselle d'honneur._

_- C'est quoi une demoiselle donneur ? _

_- Eh bien tu m'aideras à choisir la robe et plein de choses comme ça._

_- Et j'aurais une belle robe aussi ?_

_- Oui._

_- C'est trop cool. C'est quand ?_

_- Pour le moment, nous n'avons encore rien choisi._

Après ça, Maman me lut une histoire. Avant qu'elle ne s'en aille après son bisou, je lui demandai.

_- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'Edward, il va être mon Papa ? Je sais que tu as dit que le mari de la maman n'était pas toujours le papa. Mais moi, j'aimerais bien qu'Edward soit mon Papa._

_- Il faut que tu lui demandes mais je pense qu'Edward sera très heureux d'être ton Papa si toi, tu en as envie. _

_- Je peux lui demander maintenant ? S'i te plait ?_

_- S'il est réveillé._

_- Ouais !_

Je sortis de la couette et courus dans la chambre de Maman et Edward. J'allumai la lumière et sautai sur le lit.

_- EDWARD !_

_- Hum… oui…_

_- Il faut qu'on parle.*_

Il était rigolo comme ça, Edward, il avait les cheveux dans tous les sens et une joue toute rouge. En plus, il parlait bizarrement. Il se redressa et s'adossa au mur, sur les oreillers. J'allai m'asseoir devant lui et Maman vint à côté de moi, coiffant mes cheveux. Elle caressa la joue toute rouge d'Edward.

_- Je suis désolée de ce réveil brutal. Carlie voulait te parler. Je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait, si tu étais réveillé. J'ai oublié de préciser de ne pas te réveiller si tu dormais._

Edward nous fit un grand sourire.

_- Que voulais-tu me dire de si urgent ?_

_- Maman m'a dit que tu allais te marier avec elle._

_- Oui, tu veux bien ?_

_- Oui, c'est trop cool. Et moi je voulais savoir si…_

J'avais peur qu'il veuille pas être mon Papa alors j'avais dit ça tout doucement.

_- Je suis désolé, petit Ange, mais je n'ai rien entendu._

Alors je me levai et allai lui murmurer dans son oreille.

_- Est-ce que tu veux bien être mon Papa ?_

Edward me prit par les épaules pour me regarder dans les yeux avec un grand sourire. Puis, il me fit un gros bisou sur la joue et me prit dans ses bras.

_- Mademoiselle Carlie Swan, je serais ravi d'être ton Papa. Ce sera un honneur._

_- Ah non, c'est moi la demoiselle Nonneur._

Mon Papa et ma Maman éclatèrent de rire. Et Maman vint nous prendre dans ses bras. Quand je la regardai, je vis qu'elle avait les yeux tout brillants. Edward aussi.

_- Ce sont des larmes de la joie ?_

_- Oui, ma puce, ce sont des larmes de joie._

Après encore des bisous, Maman et Papa – j'étais contente d'avoir enfin un Papa – vinrent me remettre dans mon lit. Il fallait encore que je demande quelque chose mais ça attendrait le lendemain.

(…)

Maman, Papa, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie et Alice étaient partis au restaurant et après ils allaient au cinéma. Je ne pouvais pas venir parce qu'ils allaient voir un film pour les adultes et parce qu'il fallait que je me repose pour la surprise d'anniversaire de Maman du samedi soir. Alors, je restai avec Carlisle et Esmée. Ils étaient descendus dans notre appartement et on regardait _L'Age de Glace_. Ils riaient très forts. Et après on dit que c'est moi l'enfant !

Quand le film fut fini, ils vinrent tous les deux dans ma chambre pour me lire l'histoire.

_- Esmée, Carlisle ?_

_- Oui ma chérie ?_

_- Est-ce que vous voulez bien être ma mamie et mon papi ?_

Carlisle regarda Esmée, qui le regarda aussi. Finalement, ce fut Carlisle qui parla.

_- Carlie, je ne sais pas si Bella serait d'accord._

_- Moi je sais qu'elle sera d'accord. Et puis je n'ai jamais eu de mamie et je n'ai plus de papi. J'ai déjà une maman. Et un Papa. Et ils vont se marier. Et vous, vous êtes le papa et la maman d'Edward. Comme Edward, il veut bien être mon Papa, vous voulez bien être ma mamie et mon papi ?_

_- Ma chérie, je serais ravie d'être ta mamie. Tu dis qu'ils vont se marier ?_

_- Oui, ils me l'ont dit hier soir._

Esmée avait l'air très content et Carlisle aussi. Ils me dirent qu'ils en parleraient avec Maman.

_- Et si vous voulez bien être mon Papi et ma Mamie, vous voulez bien être un peu le Papa et la Maman de Maman ? Parce que vous avez déjà Edward, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie et Jasper et tout le monde a le droit d'avoir un Papa et une Maman. Mais vous serez pas son Papa et sa Maman de naissance mais c'est bien quand même…_

(…)

Nous étions tous prêts à partir pour la surprise de Maman quand Esmée s'exclama.

_- Je suis désolée Carlisle, je sais que je t'avais dit que j'attendrais mais ce n'est pas possible. Je n'ai pas ta patience._

Carlisle rigolait. Esmée regarda Maman et Papa.

_- Vous n'avez pas quelque chose d'important à nous dire ?_

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

***l'un des petits bouts que je garde régulièrement fait souvent ça. Il vient s'asseoir à côté ou en face d'une personne et dit très sérieusement « Il faut qu'on parle ». Plutôt surprenant la première fois… mais ça me fait craquer…**

**A la prochaine**

**Magda**


	29. Chapter 29 Pas sortables

_**POV Edward**_

Je fus réveillé au beau milieu d'un sommeil sans rêve par une petite tornade blonde.

_- EDWARD !_

_- Hum… oui…_

J'avais un peu de mal à ouvrir les yeux.

_- Il faut qu'on parle._

Je soulevai mes paupières. Encadrés de boucles blondes comme les blés, des yeux du même bleu acier que ceux de Jazz et Rosalie me scrutaient. Carlie. Malgré les cheveux bruns foncés et les yeux verts de Bella, ils avaient tous les quatre un air de famille certain. Un petit quelque chose que je ne saurais expliquer. Tout comme je ressemblais à mon frère et ma sœur, qui avaient pourtant les yeux chocolat de Maman et les cheveux bruns de ma tante Kate alors que j'avais les yeux bleus gris de Papa et les cheveux cuivrés de Maman. Mon père était le seul blond mais, là encore, pas de doute quand à notre filiation.

Carlie me regardait avec espoir, Bella avec tendresse et une touche d'amusement. Soudain, mon cerveau se remit en route. Bella devait avoir parlé avec Carlie. D'après le regard de ma douce, je n'avais pas trop à m'en faire. Pourtant, bien que le sentiment qui me dominait soit l'impatience, je ne pouvais néanmoins pas m'empêcher d'angoisser un peu. Je me redressai et me réinstallai contre les oreillers. Les filles s'assirent en face de moi. Spectacle mignon à croquer, Bella caressant les cheveux de sa fille. D'une main, elle vint frôler ma joue avec un sourire désarmant que je ne pus m'empêcher de lui retourner.

_- Je suis désolée de ce réveil brutal. Carlie voulait te parler. Je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait, si tu étais réveillé. J'ai oublié de préciser de ne pas te réveiller si tu dormais._

Carlie avait l'air très sérieux. Je tournai mon regard vers elle.

_- Que voulais-tu me dire de si urgent ?_

_- Maman m'a dit que tu allais te marier avec elle._

_- Oui, tu veux bien ?_

Elle me fit un grand sourire. L'angoisse disparut.

_- Oui, c'est trop cool. Et moi je voulais savoir si…_

Carlie avait marmonné la fin et je n'avais rien compris.

_- Je suis désolé, petit Ange, mais je n'ai rien entendu._

La fillette se leva et vint me murmurer à l'oreille.

_- Est-ce que tu veux bien être mon Papa ?_

Je crus avoir rêvé ces mots. J'attrapai Carlie par les épaules pour vérifier qu'elle avait bien dit ce que je pensais. Je ne pouvais pas à la fois douter de mon ouïe et de ma vue… Est-ce que je veux… Carlie était définitivement sérieuse et attendait ma réponse. Je lui fis une énorme bise sur la joue et la serrai fort dans mes bras. Je vis que les yeux de Bella se voilaient légèrement.

_- Mademoiselle Carlie Swan, je serais ravi d'être ton Papa. Ce sera un honneur._

_- Ah non, c'est moi la demoiselle Nonneur._

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Je supposai que mon ange lui avait demandé d'être notre demoiselle d'honneur. Bella vint nous rejoindre et nous enveloppa de ses bras et de son amour. Ses yeux brillaient et une larme coula le long de sa joue avant de venir se perdre à la commissure de ses lèvres. Bella l'essuya de son index avant de porter sa main à mon visage. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je pleurais également avant qu'elle n'efface mes larmes de ses doigts, les mêlant à la sienne. Carlie releva la tête.

_- Ce sont des larmes de la joie ?_

_- Oui, ma puce, ce sont des larmes de joie._

Nous raccompagnâmes Carlie dans sa chambre, la bordâmes sous sa couette et après un dernier bisou, la laissâmes avec Morphée qui lui tendait les bras.

Lorsque nous fûmes sortis de la chambre et que j'eus fermé la porte, Bella se retourna vers moi, enroula ses bras autours de ma taille et se blottit contre ma poitrine. Sa voix me parvint, étouffée.

_- Merci._

_- Non, toi, merci._

Je la serrai fort contre moi et lui embrassai le haut du crâne. Comment pouvait-elle me remercier alors que c'était à moi de le faire ? Elle ne se rendait pas compte à quel point elle avait changé ma vie. A quel point ma vie n'était rien avant qu'elle n'en fasse partie. Elles avaient changé ma vie. Elles m'avaient fait grandir. Avant leur arrivée, si j'arrivais à m'épanouir dans mon travail, dans le privé, j'étais comme une coquille vide. Et ce, depuis la trahison de Jessica et Jacob.

Avant ce pénible épisode, j'avais des amis, un meilleur ami, Jacob, une petite amie, Jessica, un frère et une sœur, avec lesquels je m'entendais très bien malgré la petite différence d'âge et leur gémellité. Après, j'avais eu du mal à me lier, je restais sur ma réserve dans mes nouvelles relations. Seules exceptions, Rosalie et Jasper.

J'avais mis un peu de temps à leur accorder toute ma confiance. Leur franchise et leur naturel avaient fini par me convaincre. Quand j'avais emménagé avec Em, Sam et Jazz, je considérais Rosalie et Jasper comme une autre sœur et un autre frère, bien avant qu'ils ne commencent à se mettre en couple avec Emmett et Alice. Rose et Jazz étaient plus calmes, plus pragmatiques que les jumeaux.

Chacune de ces quatre personnes m'avait accompagné à sa façon. Alice me bousculait quand j'en avais besoin – c'était elle qui était à l'origine du récital de piano – Emmett me faisait rire même lorsque je n'en avais pas envie, Rose m'avait tenu compagnie pendant nos chasses de célibataires endurcis et papillonnants et Jasper respectait mes silences et m'écoutait lorsqu'il le fallait. Je savais pouvoir compter sur eux autant qu'eux pouvaient compter sur moi. Mes parents étaient également là pour moi.

Mais malgré cette fraternité et cette amitié formidables, il restait un vide en moi. J'avais cru le combler avec mes conquêtes d'un soir. Disons plutôt que j'avais voulu m'en persuader. Ce n'était pas une réussite.

J'avais pris conscience de ce manque et de mon déni avec l'arrivée de Bella. Et cette dernière avait commencé à le faire disparaître bien avant que nous ne formions un couple. Bella possédait cette force tranquille que partageaient également Rose et Jazz, mêlée à son mordant que les Hale en plaisantant attribuaient à son côté méditerranéen. Ma belle avait beau être timide, elle n'en avait pas moins de caractère et de répondant. Cocktail détonant qui avait donné un autre sens à ma vie. Fiancé et « Papa », j'étais heureux comme un roi et le vide n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Avec elles, j'étais plus que prêt à m'embarquer dans autre chose, à embrasser d'autres responsabilités. Je me rendais compte que je m'y étais préparé inconsciemment depuis les prémisses de notre relation. Je n'aurais pu envisager épouser Bella sans que Carlie n'ait son mot à dire, bon ou mauvais. Le fait de savoir que non seulement elle acceptait notre mariage, mais en était même ravie, me rendait très heureux. Sa demande officielle, et approuvée par Bella, de faire de moi son papa et de nous trois une famille dans la famille m'enivrait de bonheur. C'était un nouveau chemin, sans doute semé d'embûches, mais que je, que nous choisissions sans hésiter.

Bella chuchota. Je dus la faire répéter plusieurs fois avant de me rendre compte qu'elle s'exprimait dans une langue qui ne m'était pas familière du tout. Une langue que j'identifiais comme venant de l'Europe de l'Est. Pas du russe, peut-être du hongrois, ou du roumain, ou une autre…

_- Miluji tě. Máte mé srdce a mám pocit, že jste si získal srdce Carlie. Miluji tě._

_- A tes souhaits._

J'attrapai son poing avec lequel elle avait frappé doucement mon torse. J'entrelaçai ses doigts aux miens. Elle se leva sur la pointe de son pied valide, s'appuyant sur mon épaule pour conserver son équilibre. Bella couvrit ma bouche de baisers légers tout en traduisant ce qui s'avérait être du tchèque.

_- Je t'aime. Tu as mon cœur et j'ai l'impression que tu as gagné celui de Carlie aussi. Je t'aime._

_- Je n'ai pas un aussi bel accent que toi mais : taim i' ngra leat.ù. _

C'étaient les seuls mots que ma grand-mère à moitié irlandaise avait tenu à m'apprendre, arguant que ça plaisait aux filles que l'on connaisse la traduction de _Je t'aime_ dans plusieurs langues.

Nos mains jointes coincées entre nos deux corps, je resserrai mon étreinte autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher encore de moi et l'embrasser enfin pour de vrai. Lorsque notre baiser prit fin, elle enfouit sa tête dans mon épaule et je calai mon menton dans ses cheveux. Comme souvent, les mots nous manquent pour exprimer ce que nous ressentons et de simples gestes valent mieux que de longues phrases.

Emmett nous trouva encore enlacés quelques minutes plus tard.

_- Ah… Bella au bois Dormant a réveillé son Prince Edward par un baiser bien baveux._

_- Em', C'est le Prince Phillip._

Comment je connaissais le nom du Prince ? J'avais regardé le Disney avec Carlie la semaine précédente.

_- Phillip ? Moi qui pensais que tu n'aimais pas qu'on pervertisse ton prénom, Eddy._

_- Edward._

_- Faudrait savoir, tu viens de dire Philip._

_- Emmett…_

_- Non, ça c'est moi._

Je laissai tomber et allai chercher les béquilles de Bella, laissées dans notre chambre. Visiblement, mon frère avait continué ses vannes pourries.

_- Emmett, elles ne sont pas drôles tes blagues ce soir !_

_- Merci pour le compliment, Bee._

Cette dernière regardait Emmett avec des yeux ronds.

_- Ben oui, ça veut dire que les autres soirs, elles sont drôles._

Bella rit doucement en secouant la tête et partit devant. Je me chamaillai derrière avec mon grand frère. Juste avant d'arriver dans la salle, il m'ébouriffait encore les cheveux, se sachant le seul à qui j'autorisais ce geste ou presque. Je n'avais rien contre les mains de Bella dans mes cheveux…

_- Alors petit frère, qu'est-ce que t'as fait de ta journée seul avec Bella. Dans un appartement vide. Si vide. Seul. Avec Bella. Tous les deux. Tout seuls. _

Je lui racontai la même chose qu'à Rose.

_- J'ai dormi._

_- Et t'as dormi où qu'on évite les zones jusqu'à désinfection ?_

Bella grogna.

_- Emmett, je t'entends._

_- J'y compte bien, ma petite pêche Melba. Si ton homme ne répond pas, je compte bien t'interroger._

Il imita la voix chantante d'Alice.

_- N'espérez pas vous en tirer comme ça, vous allez tout me raconter._

_- Un mot pour hilarant en six lettres ? Emmett !!_

Bella avait beau utiliser un ton ironique, elle ne pouvait néanmoins pas s'empêcher de rire aux frasques de mon grand frère qui continuait d'imiter le lutin.

_- La moquerie ne t'empêchera pas de parler, pas plus que ton pyjama tout moche et tout pas beau. Il est temps d'aller faire du shopping. Foi de D&G._

Jazz intervint.

_- Attends que je répète cette scène à ta jumelle, Emmett._

_- Tu ne ferais pas ça._

_- Ça dépend de ce que tu m'offres en échange._

_- Hum… ta cousine te fera le gâteau de ton choix._

_- Je ne vois pas ce tu m'offres là-dedans !_

_- Ben, au lieu de le manger tout entier, je te laisserai un quart. Et peut-être lécher la cuillère…_

_- Peut-être ai-je mon mot à dire ?_

_- Bee, t'as dit que si j'arrêtais de te porter, tu me ferais un gâteau._

_- Je ne me souviens pas d'une telle chose._

_- Je t'assure que tu l'as dit hier soir. Tu ne devais pas être très attentive. A mon avis, ce sont les joueurs de water polo qui ont attiré ton regard et tes pensées._

_- Une bande de mecs en maillot dans une piscine ? Pas mal. Mais je ne m'en souviens pas non plus._

_- Nom d'un gratin de macaroni, tu te souviens au moins de ce que tu as fait avec Edward aujourd'hui ?_

Bella eut un petit rire.

_- Bien essayé._

_- Mais essai non transformé._

_- Non transformé._

C'est dans cette ambiance légère que nous nous installâmes devant la télévision. Avant d'envoyer le film, Jasper, qui avait eu Alice au téléphone, nous rappela que nous allions tous les six au restaurant le lendemain soir, puis au cinéma. Les parents garderaient Carlie. Le téléphone passa de main en main pour que chacun puisse saluer ma grande sœur. Ce fut Bella qui raccrocha, prétextant passer sous un tunnel. Nous nous retournâmes tous vers elle. Elle haussa les sourcils, les épaules, écarta les mains et nous regarda avec un air désolé.

_- Elle commençait à me dire quels vêtements porter..._

Le film de ce soir, _Gladiator_, faisait partie de notre liste préférée à tous les six, autant pour son intrigue, que pour son jeu d'acteur, sa mise en scène et surtout sa musique. Rosalie et Emmett ayant envahi un canapé, Jazz, Bella et moi nous étions installés dans l'autre. Bella s'était lovée contre moi après que je lui ai assuré que ses cheveux mouillés ne me dérangeaient pas du tout. Elle avait étendu ses jambes sur son cousin. Pour ne pas qu'il se sente délaissé…

Une fois le film terminé, nous tombâmes sur un épisode de la série M.A.S.H. et restâmes donc dans le salon à discuter devant la télévision.

_- Bella, comment peux-tu aimer ce film, toi qui fait des études d'Histoire, tu dois y voir des tonnes d'erreurs ?_

_- C'est un film, Emmett, pas un documentaire sur la vie des gladiateurs… Tu ne regardes pas le film avec le golden retriever qui joue au basketball comme un vrai match, si ? _

_- Ben si, tu te rends pas compte, il marque de vrais paniers ce chien. J'aimerais bien avoir le même._

C'était une discussion qu'Emmett et moi avions eu mille fois lorsque nous étions gosses.

_- Je pensais que tu voulais Chaussette ?_

_- Chaussette ne joue pas au basket. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est cool. J'aime bien Milo aussi, surtout quand il a le masque. Et toi ?_

_- Je préfère Fly et Rex._

Rose et Jazz regardèrent Bella qui haussa les épaules. Emmett et moi continuâmes à discuter de quel chien célèbre nous aimerions devenir le propriétaire. La discussion dériva rapidement sur un jeu de répliques de nos séries préférées.

_- « Klinger, tu es un gentleman et une lady. »_

_- Facile, c'est M.A.S.H., on est en train de la regarder, tu t'es pas trop foulé._

_- « Imagine que Martin Luther King ait dit : « J'ai fait un rêve... mais j'ai pas envie d'en parler ». »_

Jasper avait à peine eu le temps de finir sa phrase que Rosalie avait commencé à hurler. Nous étions tous fans de la série mais Rose était la plus passionnée.

_- CHANDLER !!! FRIENDS !!!_

_-J'en ai une. « Beaucoup de gens disent que nous avons besoin d'amour pour vivre. L'oxygène est quand même plus important. »_

_- HOUSE !_

_- Oh, t'es pas drôle, j'en avais une bonne de House « Un psy? Si vous vous décidez à consulter un psy, je suis prête à vous le payer à vie! L'hôpital organisera une vente de gâteaux si c'est nécessaire ! »_

_- « C'est toujours illégal de pratiquer une autopsie sur quelqu'un de vivant ? »_

_- « Je vous ai appris à mentir, tricher et voler… et dès que j'ai le dos tourné, vous restez dans la file ? »_

_- « Je ne peux même pas imaginer la logique tordue qui vous a conduit à tirer sur un cadavre. » « Si j'avais tiré sur quelqu'un de vivant, il y aurait eu beaucoup plus de paperasse. »_

_- J'en ai une spéciale Edward. « Mais si Chase a fait une erreur pourquoi tu ne l'as pas viré ? » « Parce que j'adore ses cheveux... »_

_- Maaaiis hheeeuuu... Jazz, tu n'es qu'un faux frère._

Le jeu ne comptait plus que des citations de notre série favorite du moment. Même Bella qui n'aimait ni les hôpitaux, ni la vue du sang – heureusement pour moi, elle n'avait rien contre les médecins – aimait bien la série. Il est vrai que les écrans olfactifs n'existaient pas encore et que c'était surtout l'odeur qui la gênait. Elle détournait la tête de temps en temps mais la série valait vraiment le coup.

Bella avait fini par s'endormir. Quand Emmett s'en rendit compte, il se leva et s'éloigna en pointant son doigt sur sa bouche, nous intimant le silence. Ça ne me disait rien qui vaille. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un paquet de feutres pour faux tatouages. Finalement, ça pouvait être drôle. Surtout que Bella se réveilla et donna son accord. Pour le moment, seule Carlie avait eu le droit de dessiner sur son plâtre. A notre tour.

Bella avait eu le choix entre un plâtre bleu et un plâtre rose fuchsia. Au grand dam d'Alice, Bella avait choisi le bleu. Cela ne nous facilitait pas la tâche pour les dessins. Mais nous avions l'esprit créatif ce soir.

Rosalie avait retrouvé des vignettes autocollantes destinées à ses élèves. Jasper et Emmett sortirent la langue comme deux gamins appliqués pour la photo, l'appareil de Jasper étant de sortie. L'affaire se compliqua quand Emmett voulut dessiner sur Bella ailleurs que sur le plâtre. Nous finîmes par nous retourner contre lui, Rosalie assise sur son torse, Jasper tenait les jambes, moi les bras et Bella lui faisait les dessins. De belles moustaches bavaroises et des cœurs transpercés de flèches – demandés par Rose – un peu partout sur le visage plus tard, Emmett était fin prêt pour un pari…

_- Je vais comme ça au lycée uniquement si on va aux cages et que Bella… réussit à taper dans cinq balles de baseball consécutives._

_- Emmett, elle a une jambe dans le plâtre..._

Bella avait un grand sourire. Je grognai.

_- Bella, tu ne peux…_

_- Je ne vais pas courir dans l'herbe, je vais juste taper dans une balle avec un morceau de bois. Alors si en plus, Emmett va au lycée comme ça, je signe… _

Mais son sourire se transforma en moue et elle soupira, déçue. Ce qui me rassura parce qu'elle aurait été capable de relever le défi.

- _Mais ce ne sera pas pour ce soir, Carlie dort et je ne la laisserais pas toute seule. Tant pis. Une prochaine fois ? Non, attends, j'ai mieux. Demain soir, après l'école, Carlie réussit à taper dans cinq balles et tu te laisses maquiller pour dimanche._

_- Pari tenu. Mais si elle n'y arrive pas, c'est toi qui seras maquillée dimanche._

_- Ok._

Jasper secoua la tête.

_- Tu lances ta fille dans tes paris maintenant ?_

_- Carlie adore jouer au baseball. Et elle se fera un plaisir de maquiller Emmett, elle avait beaucoup aimé la dernière fois au centre._

_- Attends, Carlie adore jouer au baseball et tu ne me l'as pas dit ?_

_- Pourquoi, tu veux annuler le pari et que je te trouve un gage ?_

_- Non, mais si j'avais su, je l'aurais emmenée aux cages plus tôt. La pauvre._

Rosalie se pencha vers mon frère.

_- Pourquoi la pauvre ?_

_- Parce que personne ne la laisse jouer à ce merveilleux sport, cet échange de…_

Rosalie stoppa immédiatement l'envolée lyrique d'Emmett. Il pouvait en parler des heures.

_- Détrompe-toi, que crois-tu que Bella et elle font quand elles ne vont pas au musée ou au ciné ?_

_- Ben je me doute qu'elles ne vont pas faire du shopping… j'en sais rien…_

Jasper et Rosalie s'arrangèrent pour faire croire que Carlie allait régulièrement jouer au baseball. En fait, Carlie et Bella avaient dû y aller seulement quatre ou cinq fois depuis leur arrivée, avec des amis de la fillette ou toutes les deux. Je n'avais pas vu Bella jouer mais j'avais vu la petite jouer… taper dans cinq balles… Emmett avait gagné un bon pour une séance de maquillage…

_- Mais qui lui a appris ?_

_- Moi._

Emmett éclata de rire.

_- Alors ça va, je ne risque pas grand-chose._

Bella fit semblant d'être vexée. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers notre chambre.

_- Tu verras quand je n'aurais plus de plâtre…_

_- Toi et moi au baseball ? J'ai hâte !_

_- Tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir virer ce plâtre !_

Lorsque nous fûmes dans le couloir, elle murmura rien que pour moi.

_- Mais pas pour jouer au baseball._

_- Ou uniquement en troisième et quatrième base._

_- Tu n'aimes ni la première, ni la deuxième ?_

_- Finalement je veux bien jouer au jeu complet avec toi… mais pas ce soir…_

_- Pas ce soir…_

Bella bailla et je l'imitai. Après un petit tour dans la salle de bain, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit.

Je m'écroulai à côté d'elle. Elle ouvrit tant bien que mal le lit et nous nous tortillâmes pour nous réfugier sous les couvertures. Je l'enlaçai et l'attirai contre moi. Elle rit doucement, faisant trembler légèrement nos corps.

_- Tu serais contre un peu de première base ?_

_- Jamais._

Bella releva la tête et s'appropria mes lèvres avec douceur. Après un long et tendre baiser, nous nous pelotonnâmes l'un contre l'autre et nous endormîmes.

(…)

Je m'éveillai au petit matin. Les premières lueurs de l'aube commençaient à éclaircir le ciel. Je tournai ma tête sur le côté afin d'observer la silhouette de Bella qui dormait encore. Elle était allongée sur le ventre, la tête dans l'oreiller légèrement tournée vers moi. Son bras était étendu sur moi, sa main posée à plat sur ma poitrine montait et descendait au rythme de ma respiration. Je dégageai son visage des mèches rebelles qui s'étaient échappées de sa longue tresse. Ses traits étaient paisibles. Je me tournai vers elle et, appuyé sur mon coude, je caressai sa joue. Une chose qui avait été dite dans notre conversation la veille avec Carlie me revint en mémoire. Il faudrait que j'en sache plus une fois qu'elle aurait quitté le pays des rêves.

Son corps chaud si près du mien attisait mon désir matinal et quelques minutes plus tard, je n'avais plus vraiment envie d'attendre son réveil.

Ma main traça la courbe de sa mâchoire, caressa sa nuque. Du plat de ma paume, je massai doucement son épaule et descendit doucement au dessus de son tee-shirt le long de son dos, emportant avec moi la couverture et la découvrant au fur et à mesure. Je glissai ma main sous son tee-shirt, à peine surpris par la douce chaleur de sa peau. Je pétris doucement le creux de ses reins. Me rapprochant, j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et embrassai la peau nue non recouverte par le col de son vêtement. J'allai titiller le lobe de son oreille de mes dents et de ma langue.

_- Bella ? Bella... Réveille-toi..._

Ma voix sonnait rauque, même à mon oreille. Bella soupira mon prénom dans son sommeil.

Mon amour parlait beaucoup lorsqu'elle dormait. Elle tenait des petits discours pas toujours très cohérents et rarement en anglais. Jasper, Démétri, James et Charlie étaient les seuls prénoms masculins en dehors du mien qui émergeaient de son sommeil non accompagnés d'une menace. J'avais eu le droit à un _Emmett, je vais te tuer_ suivi de tous les détails de la torture qu'elle réservait à mon frère après qu'il l'eut réveillée d'une sieste paisible sur le canapé à l'aide d'une carafe d'eau. Un qui m'avait fait rire et très plaisir était_ si tu lui fais du mal à nouveau, si tu trahis sa confiance, Jacob, t'as intérêt à courir très très vite._ Ces avertissements m'avaient rappelé pourquoi Jasper et Rose avaient plus peur de Bella en colère que d'Alice en colère, bien que ma sœur soit assez redoutable. Mais il n'y avait que mon prénom qu'elle prononçait de cette façon si sensuelle qu'elle éveillait chaque bribe de désir en moi.

Je déposai mes lèvres sur la commissure des siennes, sa bouche étant cachée dans l'oreiller, remontai le long de sa mâchoire avant de rejoindre la peau fine de son cou, l'effleurant de mon nez et de ma bouche. Bella frissonna. Elle tourna sa tête de l'autre côté et roula sur son flanc. Son dos s'en trouva plaqué contre mon torse, ses fesses contre mon sexe en érection séparés par nos sous-vêtements. Je grognai et elle me répondit.

_- Hum... oui... Edward..._

Je dégageai son visage et nichai le mien dans son cou. Je caressai son bras avant de retrouver la peau douce et ferme de son ventre, dessinai de légers zigzags autour de son nombril. Elle dormait toujours mais sa respiration s'était accélérée. Je me frottai très doucement contre elle. Je promenai mes doigts sur sa hanche et les descendis sur sa fesse et sa cuisse que je pétris affectueusement. Bella remuait légèrement à présent. Je continuai de butiner dans son cou alors que je glissai ma main sous son tee-shirt jusqu'à sa poitrine. Je frôlai chacun de ses seins de ma paume, sentis ses mamelons durcir et s'ériger sous mes caresses de plus en plus appuyées. Elle se cambra, accentuant la pression sur ma virilité. Mon appétit d'elle grandit encore. Nos respirations se faisaient saccadées.

Bella rebascula brusquement sur le ventre. Sa main s'étant posée sur la mienne, elle m'entraina avec elle et je me retrouvai pratiquement allongé sur elle. Non que ça me dérange, bien au contraire. Je me redressai et elle libéra mon bras. J'attrapai le bas de son haut et le retroussai au maximum. Je descendis pour esquisser des arabesques de baisers sur son dos puis sur ses fesses. Le nez dans l'oreiller, Bella se tortillait vaguement. Je retirai sa culotte, la faisant coulisser le long de ses jambes. J'eus un peu de mal à faire passer le plâtre et j'eus un petit rire.

J'embrassai le dessus de son pied avant de remonter son mollet d'une pluie de baisers. Mes doigts accompagnaient mes lèvres et ma langue. J'attrapai son genou valide et entrepris de remonter sa jambe, écartant ses cuisses tandis que j'en embrassai l'intérieur. De plus en plus haut. Bella frémit et je frissonnai d'anticipation. Lorsque j'eus amené son genou pratiquement à son flanc, son bas-ventre s'était décollé du matelas, me laissant un plus grand accès à sa féminité. Je pris mon temps pour explorer ses chairs intimes d'une langue curieuse. Je goutai au fruit de son excitation que mes caresses avaient fait perler. Je trouvai son bouton de plaisir que je cajolai avec soin. Tantôt soufflant dessus, tantôt le léchant, l'aspirant délicatement entre mes lèvres et mes dents.

Bella était proche de sortir de son sommeil. Elle gémissait en douceur et ondulait franchement si bien que je dus empoigner sa cuisse pour ne pas me faire éjecter tandis que je continuai ma délicieuse torture. J'embrassai ses cuisses pour mieux revenir sur ses lèvres gonflées et sur son point vulnérable. Je dégageai la main qui était posée sur sa jambe plâtrée et mes doigts vinrent rejoindre ma langue, effleurant son clitoris et caressant son pubis tandis que je la pénétrai de ma langue, lui arrachant un petit cri.

_- Edward !_

Après quelques mouvements en elle de ma langue, je relevai la tête pour l'observer. Les yeux clos, la tête sur le côté, haletante, elle avait attrapé les draps de chaque côté et les serrait dans ses poings. Si elle n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillée, cela ne tarderait pas. Ma langue retrouva son point si sensible et je glissai avec facilité un doigt dans son intimité, bientôt rejoint par un second. Elle roulait des hanches et se cambrait, venant à la rencontre de mes doigts et de ma langue. Le plaisir la secoua par vagues et elle gémit mon prénom à plusieurs reprises alors que ses parois se refermaient autour de mes doigts. Je continuai mes caresses jusqu'à ce que les tremblements cessent.

Sa main attrapa la mienne encore accrochée à sa cuisse et elle fit remonter pour m'embrasser, tête tournée sur le côté, goutant ainsi le fruit de son plaisir. Mon sexe tendu se pressait contre ses fesses. Je m'écartai pour plonger mon regard dans le sien. Le désir que je lus dans ses yeux encore ensommeillés provoqua un frisson qui me parcourut tout le corps. Bon sang que j'avais envie d'elle, de plonger au plus profond de son ventre, de ne faire qu'un avec elle. Je lui retirai son tee-shirt et virai mon boxer.

_- Je ne peux plus attendre... j'ai trop envie de toi... je..._

Je remontai à nouveau son genou et dirigeai mon sexe devant son entrée. Je m'engouffrai lentement en elle. La position ne me permettait pas de rentrer complètement mais elle était encore plus étroite ainsi et nous gémîmes de concert. J'entrai et sortis plusieurs fois d'elle, toujours avec la même langueur. Elle se cambra pour m'accueillir un peu plus profondément. Alors que je ressortais d'elle, j'agrippai ses hanches et les soulevai. Elle comprit où je voulais en venir et se mit sur ses genoux, prenant appui sur ses coudes. Je m'agenouillai également et me positionnai à nouveau derrière elle. Je plongeai au plus profond de ses chairs. La vue de sa nuque, de son dos, de ses fesses offertes, de mon sexe entrant et sortant d'elle eut raison de ma retenue et je commençai des va-et-vient à un rythme soutenu.

_- Edward... oh...oui..._

Ses fesses venaient à la rencontre de mon bassin comme elle le faisait un peu plus tôt contre mes doigts. Mes bourses se pressaient contre son bouton de plaisir à chaque puissant coup de rein.

_- Bella, ma Bella... c'est trop bon..._

_- Plus fort... s'il te plait... plus fort..._

_- Bon sang..._

Allant et venant en elle de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort, je glissai mes mains de ses hanches vers son ventre puis sa poitrine, cajolant ses seins avec plus de délicatesse que je n'avais en martelant son bas-ventre.

_- Bella, il faut que... je suis tout près... viens avec moi... viens pour moi..._

_- Je… je…_

Elle glissa sa main sur son ventre et se caressa, frôlant mon sexe qui se mouvait en elle. Son autre main libéra une des miennes qui choyaient ses seins. Elle entrelaça nos doigts, m'incita doucement à me pencher en avant et porta nos mains à sa bouche. Elle déposa de légers baisers sur le dos de ma main. Je la pénétrai vivement, me délectant de nos corps unis. Nous gémîmes au même moment et le plaisir nous emporta au septième ciel.

Je m'affaissai, collant mon torse contre son dos, mêlant notre sueur. Le souffle court et rauque, je couvris sa nuque, son cou, son épaule de baisers. Je me laissai tomber sur le côté et l'attirai dans mon étreinte. Nos respirations s'apaisèrent et le calme se fit. Je m'inquiétai alors de sa jambe. Comment avais-je pus oub... Elle mit un doigt sur mes lèvres et vint m'embrasser pour couper court à mes inquiétudes. Elle se blottit contre ma poitrine et caressa mon dos tendrement.

Je baissai les yeux sur elle et admirai ma future femme. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Elle avait beau se trouver assez mignonne, je la trouvais très belle. Je n'étais pas le seul. J'eus un élan de jalousie en repensant aux regards que lui jetaient les deux zoziaux de la bibliothèque. Je frémis à l'idée de Bella reprenant les cours lundi. Elle allait faire des ravages. Et contrairement aux deux andouilles, les autres hommes allaient se rendre à quel point elle était brillante, adorable, drôle en plus d'être désirable. Je grognai. Bella s'écarta et me regarda les sourcils froncés. Je soupirai. J'avais le don pour gâcher certaines situations...

_**POV Bella**_

Edward m'avait réveillée de la plus merveilleuse et la plus hot des manières. Mais à présent quelque chose semblait le contrarier. Je l'interrogeai du regard. Il remonta la couverture sur nous avant de prendre la parole.

_- Je suis désolé, je pensais à lundi._

_- Et ?_

_- Et tu reprends les cours._

_- Et ?_

_- Et y aura plein de mecs._

_- Et ? ... Oh.... _

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassa longuement, y mettant le plus d'amour que je pus.

_- C'est toi que j'aime et que je vais épouser. Et les mecs en question ne me remarqueront même pas..._

_- Oh que si, ils te remarqueront. Tu pourrais avoir tous les hommes que tu veux._

_- Mais je ne veux pas tous ces hommes, je te veux, toi._

Il avait ce petit sourire en quoi et ce regard arrogant. Je levai les yeux au ciel mais ne pus m'empêcher de regarder vers ses lèvres. Ces dernières se rapprochèrent jusqu'à s'arrêter à quelques centimètres des miennes. Il susurra d'une voix basse.

_- Moi ?_

_- Toi._

Il me taquinait, souriant en me torturant avec la proximité de ses lèvres alors qu'il ne m'embrassait pas et que ses mains qui s'étaient placées telles un étau sur mon visage m'empêchaient tout mouvement. Nous pouvions être deux à jouer ce jeu. Je regardai droit dans ses yeux et pris la voix la plus sensuelle que j'avais en stock.

_- Si je peux avoir n'importe quel homme, peut-être devrais-je en trouver un qui veuille bien m'embr..._

Ses mains avaient glissé dans mes cheveux. Il m'attira à lui et écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Son baiser était fougueux et je lui répondis avec autant de vigueur, glissant mes bras autour de son cou. Notre étreinte se fit plus douce, plus tendre. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, humant son parfum si particulier, savourant la présence de son corps contre le mien. Il retira l'élastique qui maintenait mes cheveux tressés et s'employa à les démêler de ses doigts. J'adorais ça.

_- Bella, il faut qu'on parle._

Nous éclatâmes de rire en cœur devant cette pâle imitation de ma petite puce. Nous remontâmes un peu dans le lit et nous réinstallâmes confortablement avec les oreillers, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

_- C'est à propos de quelque chose que Carlie a dite hier soir._

Edward semblait chercher ses mots. Je repassai notre conversation dans ma tête mais ne vis pas où il voulait en venir. Je décidai de ne pas me mettre Martel en tête et d'attendre ses explications. Je pris sa main que je massai tendrement.

_- Elle a dit qu'elle serait notre demoiselle d'honneur._

Je n'étais décidemment pas du matin. Je ne voyais pas du tout où il voulait en venir.

_- Est-ce que ça veut dire que l'option Las Vegas est abandonnée ? A moins qu'ils ne fassent des mariages avec demoiselles d'honneur, je n'en sais rien, je ne suis jamais allé là-bas. A moins que tu ne veuilles en profiter pour jouer au casino._

Bien qu'il ait essayé de le cacher en plaisantant, j'entendis l'espoir dans sa première phrase. Mince, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Lors de l'une de nos conversations sur le mariage, Edward m'avait promis qu'Alice ou pas Alice, il m'emmènerait à Las Vegas pour un mariage éclair. En vérité, nous n'avions pas besoin d'aller si loin, d'autres états proposaient ces mariages sans publication de bans, sans tests sanguins et sans cérémonie. C'était ce dernier point qui m'effrayait. Effrayée n'était sans doute pas assez fort. Terrifiée. J'étais terrifiée par la cérémonie. De ce fait, j'avais accueilli avec soulagement l'idée de Vegas. Carlie, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Carlisle, Esmée. Une jolie robe, un costume tout simple. Edward et moi. Et voilà. Je n'avais pas pensé à plus quand j'avais dit à Carlie qu'elle serait notre demoiselle d'honneur.

Mais je n'avais pas vraiment demandé à Edward ce qu'il souhaitait, lui. Je m'en voulais de ne pas l'avoir fait même si ce n'était pas encore pour demain. Je commençai à me douter de sa réponse, qu'elle soit celle qu'il me ferait et celle qui se trouvait être sa vraie réponse. Je m'écartai un peu pour pouvoir l'observer.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais pour notre mariage ? _

_- Las Vegas m'ira très bien, si c'est ce…_

Je l'arrêtai tout de suite.

_- Non, je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu penses que je puisse vouloir. Je veux savoir ce que toi, tu veux. Indépendamment de toutes les envies de toute autre personne que toi. _

Devant son air légèrement moqueur, je tentai de me justifier, ce qui le fit rire franchement.

_- Ok, il est encore trop tôt pour que je fasse des phrases compliquées. Mais tu vois ce que je veux dire. Que voudrais-tu ?_

_- Je te l'ai dit, Las…_

_- Edward !_

_- D'accord… Quand j'avais dix ans, je suis allé au mariage d'une amie de Maman. Nous étions tous à cheval ou dans des carrioles. Les petits garçons et demoiselles d'honneur, dont moi, étions sur des poneys de toutes les tailles et… je blague, Bella, ne me regarde pas comme ça… _

Il avait dit ça d'un air si sérieux que je m'étais laissée prendre au piège. Soulagée, je me laissai aller contre lui, après une claque contre son épaule, et rentrai dans son jeu.

_- Pour que le cheval me morde ou parte au galop au mauvais moment, semant le trouble parmi les montures des invités…_

_- Ok. Pas de chevaux. Que penses-tu d'un bateau tiré par des dauphins ou des orques ?_

_- Pauvres bêtes. Comme dans l'épisode de _Bones_. Dans une montgolfière attachée et après la prononciation, on saute à l'élastique. En espérant ne pas trouver de cadavre en bas._

_- Je pensais que tu avais le vertige ?_

_- Oui, bon on oublie._

_- Ou alors, comme dans Pirates des Caraïbes, dans le bateau, au milieu d'un combat et pendant une tempête._

_- A choisir, je préfère les dauphins et les orques._

Le silence retomba entre nous. Rien d'inconfortable, paisible. Edward avait interverti nos rôles et c'était lui qui tenait ma main dans les siennes à présent. Au bout d'un moment, il prit la parole. Il me raconta comment il imaginait notre mariage. Je restai bouche bée devant les détails. Je m'y serais presque vue. Oh mince. J'avais envie de ça avec lui. J'avais envie de Carlie avec son bouquet, de la présence de notre famille, de nos amis, de l'allée fleurie, de la robe, de son costume, de la musique… Dire que j'avais rêvé d'un tel mariage serait un mensonge, mais entendre Edward en parler avec un tel enthousiasme me donnait vraiment envie.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je sentis une boule dans mon ventre se contracter. Je m'arrachai à l'étreinte d'Edward au milieu d'une de ses phrases et me levai. J'attrapai mon tee-shirt tombé en boule au pied du lit et l'enfilai. Le vêtement m'arrivant à mi-cuisse, je ne pris pas le temps de chercher ma culotte qui avait dû voler je ne sais où dans la chambre. J'attrapai une béquille et sortis de la pièce en marmonnant un vague_ désolée, je vais prendre une douche._

Je pénétrai dans la salle de bain et refermai le verrou derrière moi. J'allai m'asseoir sur le siège des toilettes et autorisai enfin mes larmes à couler. Je détestais pleurer devant les gens sauf peut-être de joie. Je n'arrivais pas à m'y faire. Lorsque je n'arrivais pas à m'en empêcher, je m'en voulais toujours après. Peut-être parce que je venais d'une famille où on ne montrait pas sa tristesse aux autres, on ne pleurait pas devant les autres. Pourtant cela ne me dérangeait pas du tout de consoler des gens en pleurs. Lorsque j'avais parlé à Edward et Jasper quelques jours plus tôt – j'avais l'impression que cela faisait des semaines – j'avais laissé libre cours à mes larmes et n'avait que peu regretté par rapport à d'autres fois. Mais là, c'était trop tôt, je n'étais pas prête à me lâcher.

Edward frappa doucement à la porte.

_- Bella ? Ça va ? Mon amour, mon ange, dis-moi juste si tu as mal ou si je peux faire quelque chose._

Je ravalais mes pleurs quelques secondes.

_- Ça va aller. Donne-moi dix minutes et je reviens._

J'en pris le double. Le temps de me laver, de m'habiller de vêtements qui séchaient là parce qu'Alice et Rose avaient décidé de redécorer la buanderie – depuis quand décorait-on les buanderies restait pour moi une question sans réponse autre que depuis qu'Alice et Rose en avaient décidé ainsi – mais surtout de réfléchir et de reprendre mes esprits. Je m'en voulais bien plus d'avoir inquiété Edward, de l'avoir abandonné alors qu'il me parlait du mariage de ses rêves que je ne m'en serais voulu si j'avais pleuré dans ses bras mais on ne se refait pas.

Il avait revêtu un tee-shirt et un bas de jogging et se tenait assis au bord du lit. Son expression chagrine me serra le cœur. Je le rejoignis et me jetai dans ses bras avec la lenteur et la maladresse qu'une jambe dans le plâtre ajoutait à mon habileté usuelle. Je réussis néanmoins à ne pas lui marcher sur un pied avec mon plâtre et à ne pas le cogner par inadvertance avec ma béquille. Je m'attendais un peu à être interrogée sur mon attitude blessante mais il se contenta de me serrer fort contre lui. Dieu que j'aimais cet homme qui me comprenait si bien et respectait même mon grain de folie.

_- Je suis désolée._

_- Je sais mon amour. Je suis… c'est de… je sais._

Il se retint de s'accuser encore de ce qui m'arrivait, ce qui, et il le savait, m'énervait au plus haut point. J'appréciais. Enormément. J'étais seule responsable de mes actions et réactions.

_- Je… c'est compliqué. A la fois, j'ai envie de tout ce dont tu as parlé. J'ai envie de partager cette journée avec les gens que nous aimons, d'en faire une fête. Mais une partie de moi, qui pour le moment l'emporte largement sur les autres, a la trouille. J'ai la trouille de ne pouvoir en profiter pleinement, de gâcher la fête de tous, de gâcher ta fête parce que je serais en train de penser aux gens que j'ai perdus et que j'aurais aimé voir présents ce jour-là. _

Je m'interrompis pour calmer ma respiration qui s'était légèrement hachée. Edward caressait mes cheveux d'un geste lent et tendre.

- _Je pense à ma mère qui aurait pleuré de joie, à mon père qui m'aurait emmené à l'autel. Je pense à mon frère et à Dem qui t'auraient menacé de toutes les misères du monde mais avec lesquels je suis sûre que tu te serais bien entendu. Je pense à eux pratiquement tous les jours mais ces jours-là, anniversaires, Noëls, mariage, leur absence me pèse bien davantage. J'ai peur de ne pas y arriver. De craquer et de tout gâcher. _

_- Mon ange, tu ne… tu y arriveras. Comme tout ce que tu entreprends. Tu sais que je serais heureux quel que soit notre choix. Je vais être marié à la plus belle des femmes. Et tu es tellement plus que ça encore. Tu as de l'esprit, de la force. Tu es mystérieuse, spontanée, naturelle… _

Il s'arrêta, me dégagea du creux entre son épaule et sa mâchoire où je m'étais réfugiée. Il m'embrassa le bout du nez, s'écarta et m'adressa un large sourire. Il reprit de ce ton suffisant qui n'aurait sans doute pas dû tant me plaire.

_- Et je vais arrêter là parce que tes joues émettent assez de chaleur pour nous chauffer pendant tout l'hiver._

Je prétendis être vexée et frappai son épaule.

_- Je vais finir par avoir un hématome à cet endroit._

_- T'as qu'à raconter moins de bêtises._

_- C'est impossible._

Il se laissa tomber sur le dos, m'entrainant dans sa chute. Je me retrouvai allongée sur lui, mes jambes entre les siennes. J'attrapai nos deux mains et j'entrelaçai nos doigts avant de les monter au dessus de sa tête. Je dirigeai mes lèvres vers les siennes mais déviai au dernier moment vers son cou. Il grogna légèrement mais mes baisers là le firent frissonner. Je remontai doucement le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à effleurer ses lèvres.

_- Tu as oublié le plus important._

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains qu'il avait dégagé des miennes et me regarda, attendant que je précise ma pensée. Je glissai mes mains dans ses cheveux et lui souris.

_- Je t'ai, toi…_

Nos bouches se retrouvèrent, d'abord tendres, puis de plus en plus joueuses…

Et le réveil sonna.

Edward grogna. Après quelques minutes front contre front, nos respirations furent de nouveau calmes. Je me levai et tendis la main pour l'aider à se redresser. Je posai ma main sur sa poitrine.

_- Va prendre ta douche, je prépare le petit déjeuner._

Je pris la béquille restée à nos pieds et Edward me tendit la seconde.

_- Tu veux bien réveiller Carlie quand tu sortiras de ta douche ?_

Il acquiesça avec un grand sourire. Avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte, il s'arrêta et se retourna vers moi.

_- Tu l'aurais vraiment pris en considération ?_

_- Quoi donc ?_

_- Mon mariage avec des chevaux. _

_- Si tu l'avais voulu, oui. Je ne dis pas que nous l'aurions fait mais nous aurions trouvé quelque chose._

_- Y a peut-être des chevaux à Vegas._

_- Sinon, on offrira un déguisement à Jasper et Emmett._

(…)

Après un rendez-vous chez le kinésithérapeute, mon chirurgien voulant que je commence une rééducation très précoce toute en douceur, je déjeunais avec Jasper. En fait nous partageâmes des sandwiches dans son bureau. J'étais installée dans son fauteuil et lui s'était allongé sur le divan. Il ne s'en servait pas avec tout le monde, chaque personne est différente et s'allonger en tournant le dos à quelqu'un que l'on ne connaît pas pouvait déstabiliser et freiner certaines confessions.

_- Cette nuit, j'ai rêvé que j'allais à l'aéroport et qu'une tornade me sautait dans les bras, tourbillonnant sans fin. Qu'en pensez-vous, Madame le psy ?_

Je pris un livre au hasard dans ses étagères, dont le sujet portait sur les origines de la guerre de Sécession. Je prétendis y lire quelque chose correspondant à son rêve.

_- Je dirais que vous voulez vous fabriquer un cerf-volant et faire le tour du pays en skate, tiré par Eole._

_- C'est mon rêve depuis tout petit, comment avez-vous deviné ?_

_- C'est le tourbillon qui m'a mise sur la voie._

Sa secrétaire Mme Jenks entra après avoir frappé un coup rapide et me jeta un regard noir comme d'habitude.

_- M. Hale, Mlle Cullen essaie de vous joindre sur votre téléphone portable. Il semblerait qu'il soit éteint._

Et elle sortit en grommelant.

_- Jazz, quand vas-tu lui dire que je ne suis pas ton amante mais ta cousine ?_

_- Tu rigoles ? Jamais. Elle me laisse tranquille pour la première fois depuis que je l'ai engagée. Elle a arrêté ses insinuations, ses fringues sont redevenues normales. J'ai la paix quoi. Elle est très efficace et plutôt agréable depuis qu'elle a arrêté de me draguer._

Jazz m'appelait Bella chérie devant elle. Il m'avait dit qu'Alice avait beaucoup ri en apprenant tout ça. Elle n'appréciait pas trop la secrétaire de son compagnon mais reconnaissait qu'elle était très douée dans son métier. Et que Mme Jenks était bien plus aimable avec elle depuis que je venais au bureau.

Je passai le début de l'après-midi avec Carmen. La pauvre était à terme aujourd'hui mais il lui fallait attendre jusqu'au mercredi suivant avant qu'ils n'interviennent. Elle voulait à tout prix éviter une césarienne alors ils se donnaient le maximum de temps avant de la déclencher. Un échec de déclenchement menait droit vers l'opération. Plus ils attendaient, plus ils avaient de chance qu'elle se mette en travail toute seule. Carmen commençait à désespérer. Néanmoins au cours de notre promenade dans le parc non loin de leur maison, elle ressentit plusieurs contractions. Pas assez pour indiquer le début du travail mais peut-être assez pour commencer à faire bouger les choses.

J'avais pris le bus pour venir mais Eléazar et Carmen me déposèrent devant l'école de Carlie. Ils venaient dans la City profiter de ce qui était sans doute l'une de leurs dernières soirées à deux.

Je retrouvai une Carlie excitée comme une puce à l'idée de jouer au baseball. Rose nous emmena chez un glacier donnant sur l'Hudson. Ok, il faudrait que je me mette sérieusement au sport dès que ma jambe sera guérie mais, miam, c'était bon. Emmett nous y rejoignit. Selon toute apparence, le glacier le connaissait puisque le commerçant afficha un sourire immense en le voyant. Et que quelques minutes après qu'Em se soit assis à côté de nous, il lui apportait une spéciale crumble aux pommes. Trois boules pomme, deux vanille, une caramel, et du crumble bien doré. Le tout recouvert de chocolat et sentant la cannelle à plein nez. Je faisais petite joueuse avec mon petit ramequin d'Häagen-Dazs Vanille aux noix de Macadamia. Carlie dégustait une Ben & Jerry's Chunky Monkey, banane, noix et pépites chocolatées. Rosalie était dans la même marque, Caramel Chew Chew, glace caramel, bonbons caramel enrobés au chocolat.

Quand Edward nous rejoignit, je me battais avec Emmett qui, malgré la quantité de nourriture dans son assiette, piquait de la glace à Carlie.

_- Mais elle pourra même plus se déplacer sur le terrain. Tu tiens vraiment à terminer la face peinturlurée pour ton anniversaire ?_

_- D'abord, ma Maman, elle peut te battre avec la jambe cassée ! Et si tu la trouves, tu la cherches, c'est cousin Jazz qui l'a dit._

Pour le moment, c'était mal parti. J'étais coincée sous le bras d'Emmett et il était sacrément costaud. Je réussis à attraper un morceau de glace et, son tee-shirt étant relevé, je lui collai sur le nombril… Emmett se mit à pousser des cris aigus qui nous firent exploser de rire. Il se dégagea de la banquette et sautillait en se frottant le ventre.

_- Rose ! ROSE !!! C'est froid ! C'est froid !_

Rose ne lui était pas d'une grande aide, pliée en deux devant le spectacle insolite. Du moins quand on ne connaissait pas les facéties du grand nounours. Le temps de notre mini bataille, Edward avait fini ma glace.

_- Hey, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette famille de voleurs de crèmes glacées ?_

Je me vengeai en essuyant la crème qui avait coulé sur sa lèvre inférieure avant de porter mon doigt à ma bouche. Je léchai la glace en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Son sourire tordu si craquant était de retour.

_- Yo mes petits cochons, gardez vos jeux de polissons pour des endroits plus intimes. _

Finissant la glace de Carlie que cette dernière lui avait offerte, Edward se moquait de son frère avec joie.

_- Ne sois pas jaloux si je peux mêler la glace à mes jeux de polisson et pas toi._

Je m'écartai un peu de mon fiancé, me doutant de ce qui allait se passer. Effectivement, Edward se retrouva avec de la glace lui coulant dans le cou et dans le dos. J'y échappai de justesse, étant trop loin d'Emmett. Rosalie et moi dûmes calmer le jeu quelque peu. Nous n'étions vraiment pas sortables.

Alice et Jasper étaient déjà arrivés aux cages et en avaient loué deux, dont celle qui s'adaptait aux enfants. Aucun des deux ne jouait, trop occupés à se regarder dans les yeux après ces trente-six heures de séparation. Mignon.

En quelques secondes, Carlie fut dans la cage, la batte à la main.

_- Maman ! Viens me remontrer, s'il-te-plait…_

La difficulté n'était pas tant de montrer des appuis avec des béquilles et une jambe instable que de réfléchir à la prise de la batte. J'étais gauchère alors que Carlie était droitière. J'avais la chance d'avoir une bonne représentation dans l'espace mais j'avais toujours besoin de quelques secondes d'adaptation.

Après un moment d'échauffement, Carlie fut prête à jouer. Malgré les tentatives d'Emmett pour la déconcentrer, elle n'eut aucun mal à taper dans cinq balles. Jasper était gaucher comme moi, mais Emmett, Rose et Edward étaient droitiers et purent montrer de nouvelles choses à Carlie, adaptées à son jeune âge.

Emmett fut mauvais joueur et me provoqua jusqu'à ce que je rentre de nouveau en cage. Il fallait que j'apprenne à dire non, même aux défis facilement relevables. Mais ce n'était pas pour ce soir, malgré les conseils avisés des deux médecins qui m'entouraient, Carlisle et Esmée nous ayant rejoints.

_- Oh Edward, s'il-te-plait…_

_- Ne me regarde pas ainsi. Bella, ce n'est pas une bonne idée…_

_- Mais j'en ai marre de rien pouvoir faire. _

Je lui murmurai à l'oreille.

_- Surtout que ça n'a pas l'air de te gêner quand il s'agit de nos activités… communes…_

Edward ne pouvait pas argumenter là-dessus. Ça aurait été de trop mauvaise foi. Il soupira.

_- Promis, je fais attention._

Jasper vint interrompre nos messes basses et prit Edward par les épaules pendant que je me dirigeai vers les cages.

_- Estime-toi heureux qu'elle t'ait demandé. La Bella d'il y a quelques années l'aurait fait tout simplement. _

Je n'appelai pas vraiment ça demander mais je laissai Jazz prendre ma défense. Malgré sa brève opposition du départ, Carlisle riait maintenant.

_- Définitivement faits l'un pour l'autre… ça me rappelle quelque chose tout ça. _

Edward avait un petit air coupable. Je regardai son père d'un air interrogatif.

_- Dai ! Carlisle, vous en avez trop dit ou pas assez._

_- Tu, Bella, tu._

_- Tu en as trop dit ou pas assez._

_- Quand Edward était au collège, il s'est foulé la cheville une veille de match de basket. Résultat, une bonne entorse. Je lui avais dit de ne pas jouer le match mais il a profité de notre absence ce jour-là pour jouer. Il a eu de la chance que ça ne se remette pas trop mal pour autant mais ça aurait pu avoir des conséquences moins sympathiques._

_- Ouais mais on a quand même gagné, hein petit frère ?_

_- Mais ça n'a rien à voir, Papa, c'était un match, là, Bella ne joue pas un match._

_- Parlons alors de ton bras dans le plâtre alors._

_- On va éviter ce sujet là._

Ayant gagné le droit de jouer un peu, j'eus la délicatesse de ne pas poursuivre sur ce sujet. Jasper se chargea de satisfaire ma curiosité en demandant à Carlisle qui s'empressa de lui raconter comment, à l'âge de quinze ans, Edward avait escaladé le mur de sa maison avec un bras dans le plâtre pour aller rejoindre Jacob et participer à une soirée à laquelle Esmée et lui leur avaient interdit l'entrée, parce qu'une veille d'école. Edward ne se serait pas fait prendre si Emmett n'avait pas laissé trainer des photos… Les deux garçons durent avouer le moyen utilisé pour échapper à leurs parents installés dans le salon. Pas de télévision, pas de sorties et pas de basket pendant un mois.

Je m'apprêtai à taper quelques balles mais je dus d'abord faire sortir tout le monde de la boîte. Emmett se moqua de moi.

_- Tu as peur d'être déconcentrée ?_

_- On ne sait jamais où la batte va atterrir._ _Je ne voudrais pas t'envoyer à l'hôpital…_

Je fis très attention, comme promis à Edward et ne lâchai pas mes coups. Ni ma batte, ce qui m'arrivait quand j'étais trop prise dans le jeu. J'avais beau être maladroite, je ne me débrouillais pas si mal que ça. Et Emmett perdit un nouveau pari. En plus de dimanche, il passerait une journée de lycée tatoué…et me fis promettre de jouer une revanche, une fois sur mes deux pieds, avec plus de difficultés techniques pour le pari.

(…)

Carlie resta à l'appartement avec Esmée et Carlisle tandis que nous allions tous au restaurant. En fait de restaurant, c'était un cinéma aménagé dans un ancien entrepôt avec des tables et une piste de danse. Pour ma plus grande joie, ils passaient ce soir des extraits des plus grandes comédies musicales américaines et anglo-saxonnes des années cinquante. _Un américain à Paris, West Side Story, La Mélodie du Bonheur_ et tant d'autres…

Mais celle qui avait l'air d'être la préférée du monteur et la mienne, c'était _Chantons sous la Pluie. _J'adorais dans la chanson _Good Morning_ quand ils dansaient avec les imperméables et le célèbre passage avec les canapés, c'était assez stupide mais je riais aux éclats. L'inoubliable _Singin' in the Rain _chanson qui avait donné son titre au film était bien sûr ma préférée, Gene Kelly sautant dans les flaques d'eau, le parapluie, le lampadaire, le policier... Kelly et O'Connor étaient impayables. La danse sensuelle de Cyd Charisse et Gene Kelly… Tout cela me rappelait de bons souvenirs de Juilliard.

Je connaissais par cœur pratiquement toutes les chansons et je n'étais pas la seule. Nous reprîmes en chœur les refrains. Alice, Jasper, Rose et Emmett dansèrent longtemps sur la piste. Edward me prit sur ses pieds pour quelques chansons où nous nous balançâmes doucement.

Lorsque nous quittâmes le cinéma, nous ne rentrâmes pas directement et marchâmes un peu dans Central Park. Arrivés devant la grande fontaine, les trois garçons ne purent s'empêcher de nous faire un remake de _Singin' in the Rain. _Emmett et Edward finirent par une valse malhabile qui se termina avec les deux hommes allongés dans l'eau, les quatre fers en l'air.

Pas sortables…

Nous ne tardâmes pas à rentrer quand même, il ne faisait pas si chaud que ça. Les trois hommes avaient eu la gentillesse de ne pas nous arroser mais tous les trois étaient trempés.

Nous étions dans l'ascenseur quand Edward reçut un coup de téléphone de l'hôpital. Ils n'arrivaient pas à joindre un des résidents d'astreinte. Edward prit une douche ultra rapide et partit vers l'hôpital pendant que nous allions tous nous coucher.

Pas toujours facile d'être médecin…

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

**Chaussette est, dans mes souvenirs lointains, le nom du loup dans **_**Danse avec les loups. **_**Milo est le Jack Russel de **_**The Mask**_**. Le Golden Retriever (j'espère que c'est bien un Golden, je n'ai pas vu le film…) est Buddy dans **_**Air Bud**_**. Fly et Rex sont les Border Collie dans **_**Babe, le cochon devenu berger**_**. **

**Les citations sont des traductions de l'anglais, donc pas forcément les mêmes phrases qu'en français sauf une ou deux.**

**Pour les glaces, je n'aime pas ça, trop froid (euh quelle logique, Magda…) alors j'en ai choisi au hasard…**

**-**

**Au départ, le chapitre devait contenir l'annonce du mariage aux autres mais ça fait depuis mardi que tout ça est écrit et que je bloque sur cette annonce justement, alors je poste ce chapitre et je tente un déblocage en douceur pour vous écrire l'annonce dans le prochain chapitre.**

**A bientôt**

**Magda**


	30. Chapter 30 Fiancés

**Hello,**

**Tout d'abord, mille excuses pour ce retard… J'avais écrit le début mais le temps que je peux consacrer à l'écriture a fortement diminué… du coup, j'ai un peu plus avancé **_**La Vallée des Rois**_**… parce que cette fiction est plus facile à écrire et que les chapitres sont plus courts… et pour patienter, j'ai publié des chapitres du POV Bella de **_**La Vallée des Rois**_** que j'avais déjà commencé à écrire il y a un moment…**

**Bref, je suis vraiment désolée…**

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

**Un grand hommage à ma Maman qui m'a adoptée à l'âge de huit ans mais qui sentait toujours quand je faisais un cauchemar ou que j'étais malade…**

**D'ailleurs pour toutes celles qui trouvent que Carlie appelle Edward, Papa, beaucoup trop vite, je ne fais que m'appuyer sur une expérience personnelle. Cela ne s'est pas fait du jour au lendemain après la perte de mes parents mais à partir du jour où j'ai demandé si je pouvais les appeler Papa et Maman, je n'ai plus arrêté…**

**Un petit aussi à toutes les personnes qui ont dû me supporter quand j'étais immobilisée et à qui je disais **tu verras quand je n'aurais plus mon attelle** quand ils se moquaient de moi (gentiment bien sûr… sinon je ne leur rendrai pas hommage…)**

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

**Certains POV reviennent un peu en arrière.**

_**POV Edward**_

La nuit n'avait pas été facile. Vraiment pas.

C'était extrêmement rare qu'ils rappellent des médecins qui n'étaient ni de garde, ni d'astreinte. En l'occurrence, ils n'avaient pas réussi à joindre un des médecins d'astreinte. Néanmoins quand j'étais arrivé à l'hôpital, ils avaient fini par le trouver. Etant donné la charge de travail, j'étais resté donner un coup de main.

Et j'avais perdu mon patient sur la table d'opération.

Un bus rempli d'enfants d'une douzaine d'années rentrant d'une semaine de classe verte avait été pris dans un accident important sur le George Washington Bridge. Les cas les plus graves et les enfants avaient été amenés au Columbia University College of Physicians And Surgeons où j'étais, depuis cette année, résident, ayant terminé mon internat.

L'enfant dont je m'étais d'abord occupé souffrait de contusions multiples mais aucun organe interne n'avait été lésé. Après avoir étudié son scan, je le laissai entre les mains d'une interne pour les sutures des coupures qu'il avait au visage. La deuxième était une petite fille au cas assez similaire. Là encore, une interne prit ma suite pour les sutures sur son bras.

Mais le troisième enfant que j'accueillis était plus gravement blessé. Il avait été sorti des décombres du bus avec plus de difficultés et avait perdu beaucoup de sang.

_- Anatole Hewson, douze ans, à l'avant du bus au moment de l'impact, resté coincé sous les sièges. Voie d'abord 20 gauges posée sur les lieux de l'accident. Jambe sans aucun doute cassée et immobilisée, épaule démise, collier cervical mis sur place. Glasgow à 12 sur le pont. Une unité de morphine. A perdu connaissance dans l'ambulance, Glasgow à 9. _

_- Ok, on soulève à trois. Un, deux, trois…_

_- Tension 8/5, pouls à 124._

_- Je voudrais une deuxième voie d'abord fonctionnelle. Hémocue, NFS, CRP, Iono et Gaz du sang. Scan cervical, du membre inférieur gauche et amenez l'échographe. _

_- L'hémocue donne une hémoglobine à 8,4 g/dL._

_- Ok, deux unités d'O nég, remplacez le Serum phy par du polyionique avec du glucose à 5%. Trois ampoules d'Albumine à 20%. Regardez ça._

Je désignai l'écran de l'échographe à mes internes.

_- Rupture de la rate. Risque d'hémopéritoine._

_- Exact. Et on fait quoi ?_

_- On lui retire avant qu'il ne se vide de son sang._

_- Ok. Et flute... Hématome sous capsulaire. Il faut qu'on monte avant que son foie nous lâche._

_- Tension qui reste stable._

_- Les parents arrivent._

_- Sa jambe noircit._

_- L'artère tibiale doit être écrasée. Bipez l'ortho. On monte au bloc. _

_(…)_

Mais, malgré tous nos efforts, Anatole ne resta pas stable longtemps. Hémorragie intra péritonéale massive. Il se vidait bien plus vite que nous n'arrivions à le remplir. La pompe cardiaque se désamorça et nous ne réussîmes pas à la faire repartir. Vint alors l'un des moments les plus difficiles de la vie d'un chirurgien. Annoncer le décès aux proches. C'était déjà pas facile quand la personne était âgée mais un enfant…

Et la nuit n'était pas finie…

(…)

Tous les accidentés avaient été pris en charge et le chef de garde renvoya tous les astreintes. Je quittai le service à l'arrivée de la première équipe d'infirmières, celle de 6h. Ils avaient fini de rénover les salles de bain des médecins et je pus prendre une douche à l'hôpital.

Epuisé, aussi bien physiquement que nerveusement, j'avais hâte de retrouver ma famille. La maisonnée était bien calme. Seul Jasper était levé. Je le saluai et petit déjeunai avec lui avant d'aller me coucher. Je m'arrêtai à la chambre de Carlie et ouvrit la porte. La petite fille dormait à poings fermés. Après la nuit que j'avais passée, le spectacle était réconfortant. C'était pour des petites choses comme ça que j'avais choisi la pédiatrie. Je n'avais pas réussi à sauver Anatole mais les parents de Samantha, Tim, Iris et Molly pourraient encore observer le sommeil de leurs enfants.

Je fermai la porte, passai rapidement par la salle de bain et entrai dans notre chambre. Bella se réveilla à mon entrée. Il n'était pas encore 7h et pour ma belle, un week-end qui plus est, se réveillait rarement d'elle-même avant 8 voire 9h. Mais elle avait un certain instinct pour sentir quand les choses n'allaient pas. C'était elle qui avait trouvé Emmett quand ce dernier avait eu une intoxication alimentaire – un comble pour mon grand frère – quelques temps plus tôt. Bella s'était levée au milieu de la nuit et l'avait trouvé dans notre salle de bain, mon frère n'ayant pas voulu déranger Rosalie. L'appartement étant très bien insonorisé, je ne savais pas comment elle faisait. Elle non plus. Toujours est-il qu'elle ne se réveillait à mon retour de l'hôpital que quand mes nuits avaient été agitées. Pourtant, Emmett hurlant avait presque du mal à la sortir de son sommeil et je pouvais m'occuper d'elle longuement avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux.

Elle souleva la couette dans un geste d'invitation plus qu'agréable. J'allai me blottir dans ses bras qu'elle serra autour de moi. Allongé sur le côté, je me nichai dans son cou, entrelaçant nos jambes. Ce n'était pas chose facile avec son plâtre.

_- T'es tout froid, Edward !_

_- Huumm… heureusement pour moi, t'es une vraie petite bouillotte._

_- La petite bouillotte trouve que le lit est trop grand quand le glaçon n'est pas là._

Je ris doucement et l'embrassai. Ses mains caressaient mes cheveux, ma nuque et le haut de mon dos. Je glissai les miennes sous son tee-shirt et les calai dans le creux de ses reins. Je recoulai mon visage dans son cou.

_- Tu veux m'en parler ?_

_- Hum… pardon ?_

_- De ta nuit, tu veux m'en parler ?_

_- Je… _

Sans trahir le secret médical, je lui racontai ma nuit. Les premières fois, j'avais longuement hésité avant de lui parler de certains aspects de mon travail mais elle m'avait fait comprendre que si j'en avais envie, je pouvais tout lui dire. Que cela faisait partie de ma vie, de moi, et donc de nous. Bella me massa tendrement le cuir chevelu. Elle avait une qualité d'écoute qui n'avait rien à envier à celle de Jazz. Son cousin et elle avaient toujours les bons mots, sans en distiller trop ni ramener la conversation à eux. Quand nous eûmes fini, je me blottis encore plus contre elle.

J'étais prêt à m'endormir quand je la sentis se tendre.

_- Tu as entendu ?_

_- Non, quoi ?_

_- Carlie…_

_- Bouge pas, je vais voir._

_- Non, je vais y aller, il faut que tu dormes…_

_- Bouge pas, j'te dis… j'y vais… de toute façon, je vais plus vite que toi…_

Je me précipitai hors du lit.

_- Tu verras quand…_

_- Tu n'auras plus ton plâtre !! T'en auras des choses à faire…_

Je sortis de la chambre en riant, évitant de peu l'oreiller qu'elle me balança, avec un _Hey_ amusé. Je perdis mon rire quand j'entrai dans la chambre de Carlie. Celle-ci pleurait. Je me précipitai à son chevet.

_- Hey ma puce, ça va aller…_

_- Papa ?_

_- Oui, ma puce. Papa est là…_

Le mot avait franchi ma bouche avant que je ne m'en rende compte. C'était encore plus étrange de me l'entendre dire que de l'entendre de celle de Carlie mais je pourrais bien m'y habituer. Ça me plaisait beaucoup et apparemment, c'était ce que voulait entendre Carlie puisqu'elle se coula dans mes bras et s'apaisa.

_- C'était le chat il courrait après la mouche mais elle est passée par la fenêtre et alors le chat aussi. Donc le chien a mordu la queue du cochon qui est devenu tout rouge…_

Je ne comprenais absolument rien de ce qu'elle me racontait. Elle parla un moment comme ça avant de me regarder, l'air sérieux.

_- Est-ce que les papas c'est comme les mamans ça protège des cauchemars ?_

_- Bien sûr._

_- Est-ce que tu veux bien faire comme maman et me prendre dans tes bras en te couchant à côté jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ?_

Je m'allongeai à côté d'elle. Je sentis le sommeil me gagner également. Alors avant de m'endormir complètement, je lui proposai.

_- Est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas plutôt venir avec ta maman et moi dans notre lit ?_

_- Oui !_

Je la pris dans mes bras avec sa peluche préférée et je l'emmenai dans notre chambre. Je me laissai bercer par ses babillages d'enfant tandis qu'elle expliquait son cauchemar à Bella et finit par m'endormir.

_**POV Esmée**_

Les enfants allaient tous au restaurant cinéma qui avait ouvert ses portes il y a peu. Carlisle et moi y étions allés la semaine d'avant. Alors quand Bella marqua un temps d'hésitation, ne voulant pas que Carlie sorte deux soirs d'affilée jusqu'à pas d'heure – nous avions prévu une surprise pour elle le lendemain soir, Bella savait juste qu'elle devait réserver sa soirée – je nous avais tout de suite proposés comme baby-sitters. Tout comme Carlisle, j'adorai garder la fillette.

Nous allâmes les rejoindre aux cages de baseball. Carlie jouait avec Rosalie dans une cage avec une Alice lancée à plein régime sur l'évolution du monde de la mode à San Francisco. Emmett s'agitait beaucoup, ayant visiblement perdu un pari avec Bella. Sous le regard d'un Jasper hilare, cette dernière était en train de convaincre mon autre fils de la laisser jouer. Edward prit son père à parti.

Je n'étais pas médecin mais je me doutais bien que jouer avec un plâtre n'était pas une bonne idée. Néanmoins je comprenais tout à fait que Bella ait envie de jouer et je savais pertinemment qu'elle allait réussir à amadouer Edward. Les hommes Cullen ne résistaient pas à leurs petites femmes.

_- Oh Edward, s'il-te-plait…_

_- Ne me regarde pas ainsi. Bella, ce n'est pas une bonne idée…_

_- Mais j'en ai marre de rien pouvoir faire. _

Bella ne prit pas un air triomphant quand Edward finit par hocher la tête et se contenta de lui caresser la joue.

_- Promis, je fais attention._

Jasper prit Edward par les épaules alors qu'il venait me saluer.

_- Estime-toi heureux qu'elle t'ait demandé. La Bella d'il y a quelques années l'aurait fait tout simplement. _

Carlisle riait franchement.

_- Définitivement faits l'un pour l'autre… ça me rappelle quelque chose tout ça. _

Bella se tourna vers mon époux.

_- Dai ! Carlisle, vous en avez trop dit ou pas assez._

_- Tu, Bella, tu._

_- Tu en as trop dit ou pas assez._

Je les laissai raconter les exploits de mon bébé et allai retrouver les trois filles. Carlie me proposa de jouer mais le baseball, ce n'était pas vraiment mon truc.

_- Oh tu sais, ce n'est plus de mon âge. Je suis trop vieille._

_- Mais t'es pas vieille, t'as pas de cheveux blancs. La maîtresse à l'école, elle est vieille, elle a plein de cheveux blancs. La maman de Carry aussi elle a des cheveux blancs alors elle les peint pour les cacher. Toi aussi tu les peints ?_

_- Oui._

_- Pourquoi faire ?_

_- Parce que j'aime bien cette couleur._

_- Moi, j'aime bien le rose. Et le bleu. Mais je crois pas que Maman elle voudra bien que je fasse de la peinture de cette couleur sur mes cheveux._

_- Je ne crois pas non plus._

Je dus faire les gros yeux à ma fille dont les siens s'étaient illuminés à l'évocation de teinture et de rose.

_- T'inquiète Maman, je ne ferais rien. Carlie n'est pas une poupée mannequin._

Rose éclata de rire.

_- Dis plutôt que tu ne tiens pas à te faire confisquer à nouveau tes cartes de crédit…_

_- Je n'ose même pas imaginer mais je pense qu'elle trouverait bien pire pour me punir._

Là je dois dire que si une de mes amies s'était permis de faire revenir l'un de mes enfants avec des mèches colorées, je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais très bien réagi.

_- Mais si je lui demande gentiment, avec de la teinture lavable à l'eau…_

_- NOM D'UN TIRAMISU SANS CAFE, BELLA !! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu savais jouer._

_- Peut-être parce que tu ne m'as pas demandé…_

_- Toi et moi, quand tu n'auras plus ce plâtre…_

Emmett murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Bella tandis qu'Edward et Jasper se tenait les côtes.

Ah les jeunes…

(…)

Après avoir dévoré les lasagnes potirons-courgettes préparées par Bella le matin, nous nous installâmes tous les trois devant le dessin animé _L'Age de Glace_. J'avais des scrupules à laisser Bella cuisiner mais elle aimait bien ça et c'était souvent tellement délicieux que ma gourmandise l'emportait. Le film était vraiment sympa, avec des personnages très attachants et un scénario bourré de répliques savoureuses.

_- Esmée, Carlisle ?_

Nous étions dans la chambre de Carlie, cette dernière nous ayant demandé si nous pouvions lui lire une histoire. Comme avec nos enfants, c'était Carlisle qui allait se charger de cette mission de haute importance.

_- Oui ma chérie ?_

_- Est-ce que vous voulez bien être ma mamie et mon papi ?_

Carlie m'avait prise complètement au dépourvu. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à cette question. Dans mon cœur, je savais que Bella et Carlie était devenues des membres à part entière de notre famille, comme Rosalie et Jasper. Et ce, depuis un moment maintenant. Je savais également que ce qui se passait entre Bella et Edward était aussi fort que ce qu'il y avait entre Alice et Jasper ou Rosalie et Emmett, voire Carlisle et moi. Mais là, c'était différent. Nous ne pouvions décemment pas prendre cette décision seuls. Je finis par convaincre mon mari du regard, pour qu'il prenne la parole.

_- Carlie, je ne sais pas si Bella serait d'accord._

_- Moi je sais qu'elle sera d'accord. Et puis je n'ai jamais eu de mamie et je n'ai plus de papi. J'ai déjà une maman. Et un Papa. _

Un Papa ?

- _Et ils vont se marier. Et vous, vous êtes le papa et la maman d'Edward. Comme Edward, il veut bien être mon Papa, vous voulez bien être ma mamie et mon papi ?_

Ils allaient se marier ? Mon bébé avait demandé ma petite Bella en mariage ? Mon bébé allait devenir le Papa de Carlie ?

_- Ma chérie, je serais ravie d'être ta mamie. Tu dis qu'ils vont se marier ?_

_- Oui, ils me l'ont dit hier soir._

Oh mon Dieu ! Je regardai Carlisle. Il avait l'air aussi ravi que moi. Si la petite n'avait pas été là, j'aurais sans doute… je ne sais pas mais… Mon bébé avait trouvé la femme qu'il aimait et qui le rendait heureux. Cette femme l'aimait et lui la rendait heureuse. Si vous m'aviez posé la question quelques mois plus tôt, je vous aurais répondu qu'il n'était pas prêt de s'engager, du moins dans sa vie privée. Mais depuis qu'il était avec Bella, je l'imaginai très bien, malgré mon envie de le considérer encore comme mon bébé – ce qu'il sera toute sa vie – prendre et assumer ses responsabilités en tant que mari et père.

Alice et Emmett, bien que plus âgés, n'avaient pas la même maturité que mon petit dernier. Alice avait toujours aimé dire qu'Edward aurait dû naître au début du siècle, où se marier à dix-huit ou vingt ans était monnaie courante. Vingt-trois ans, c'était presque vieux à l'époque… Emmett répondait que c'était à cause de son prénom vieux jeu. Et généralement, il en profitait pour le titiller à ce propos, ce qui faisait démarrer mon petit dernier au quart de tour.

Seulement, il y avait eu l'épisode Jessica. Et Edward avait changé. Je savais, d'après ce que Carlisle m'avait rapporté, qu'il était un médecin – ou futur-médecin – apprécié de ses pairs pour son sérieux, son sens des responsabilités et son professionnalisme. Mais sa vie privée… je ne voulais pas vraiment y penser en cet heureux moment. Dieu bénisse l'arrivée de Bella et Carlie dans nos vies et dans celle de mon bébé.

_- On en parlera à ta Maman et on lui posera la question._

Carlie parut ravie de cette réponse. Puis elle eut à nouveau cette petite mine interrogatrice.

_- Et si vous voulez bien être mon Papi et ma Mamie, vous voulez bien être un peu le Papa et la Maman de Maman ? Parce que vous avez déjà Edward, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie et Jasper et tout le monde a le droit d'avoir un Papa et une Maman. Mais vous serez pas son Papa et sa Maman de naissance mais c'est bien quand même…_

Cette gamine avait vraiment décidé de me faire pleurer ce soir. D'ailleurs quand nous eûmes fini l'histoire et fûmes sorti de la chambre. J'avais la vue qui se brouillait légèrement. Carlisle me serra fort.

(…)

Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés la veille au soir, Edward et Bella n'avaient rien dit. Il faut dire que mon fils avait été appelé à l'hôpital. J'étais contente que Carlisle n'ait plus ce genre de contrainte. Ou pratiquement plus. Il avait suffisamment donné, c'était aux jeunes de prendre la relève.

Peut-être aurait-il dû aller à l'hôpital. Je l'avais bassiné toute la soirée avec cette histoire de mariage. Carlisle avait fini par me convaincre d'attendre qu'ils nous en parlent d'eux-mêmes. Alors nous pourrions lui exposer la demande de Carlie et dire à Bella que nous serions ravis d'être les Papi et Mamie de Carlie si elle l'acceptait.

Bien. Très bien. Du moins sur le plan théorique. Comment allais-je tenir sans savoir vraiment ce qu'il en était ?

Ce matin, nous avions prévu de faire du shopping. Entre filles d'un côté et entre garçons de l'autre. Sauf que chose exceptionnelle, à notre arrivée à l'appartement, Alice n'était pas en vue. Seuls Emmett et Jasper étaient dans la grande salle.

_- Les filles sont déjà parties ?_

_- Non, je ne crois pas. Em', as-tu vu Rose ?_

_- Elle était partie chercher Bella pour éviter qu'Alice ne la brusque pas dès le réveil. Où est mon lutin de jumelle ?_

_- Elle était partie chercher Rose. Elles sont peut-être en train de choisir quels vêtements Bella doit porter._

Je suivis les garçons, qui vérifièrent dans leurs propres chambres au passage l'absence de leurs compagnes, jusqu'à celle de Bella. Emmett ouvrit la porte coulissante de la penderie. Jasper secoua la tête.

_- Em', elles ne jouent pas à cache-cache. _

_- On sait jamais. _

Je ne fus qu'à moitié surprise de découvrir qu'il y avait autant de vêtements d'Edward que de Bella dans la penderie, même s'il n'y avait pas grand-chose. Ils avaient dû mettre ici ce dont ils ne se servaient pas tous les jours. La chambre d'Edward était grande mais ses étagères étaient pleines à craquer de livres, cd et dvd. Je savais qu'il rangeait ses partitions dans son placard, s'attirant souvent les foudres d'Alice à ce sujet. Bella aimant bien plus la musique que les fringues, il n'était pas étonnant que ce soient les vêtements qui aient déménagé. D'ailleurs, je devrais dire leur chambre et non plus celle d'Edward puisque c'est ainsi qu'ils l'appelaient. L'ancienne chambre de Bella était pas mal remplie aussi de livres surtout mais également de cd et dvd, la plupart des films pour Carlie.

Le spectacle qui nous attendait dans la chambre d'Edward et Bella était vraiment magnifique.

Carlie était au milieu du lit. Sa mère la tenait blottie contre sa poitrine. La fillette était également en partie couchée sur Edward qui, allongé sur le dos, avait passé son bras autour de Bella, dont la tête était posée dans le creux de son épaule, ses cheveux frôlant son menton puisqu'il avait le visage tourné vers elle. La main de Carlie tenant la peluche se trouvait sur Edward. Rosalie était installée derrière Bella, un bras autour du ventre de sa cousine. Et Alice était à côté de son frère, qui avait passé son deuxième bras autour des épaules de sa sœur. Tout ce petit monde dormait paisiblement.

_- Nom d'un curry de dindonneau aux kiwis ! _(**je ne connaissais pas cette recette !! eh bien ce n'est pas mauvais…**)

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Emmett n'avait pas hurlé. Il continua de chuchoter à l'attention de Jasper.

_- Va chercher ton appareil photo, ils sont trop mignons._

Jasper revint avec l'appareil photo, le caméscope et Carlisle, resté dans la salle. Mon époux éclata de rire.

_- Edward et son harem !_

C'était vraiment ça. Jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett décide qu'il n'avait plus envie de les trouver mignons et qu'il voulait aussi un câlin. Jasper eut juste le temps de le rattraper pour lui rappeler que Bella avait un plâtre. Mon fils aîné allait, avec sa douceur habituelle, « sauter dans le tas ». Il se glissa alors tout doucement au milieu du lit, ce qui réveilla Carlie. La fillette se mit à rire quand Emmett lui fit comprendre qu'il devait prendre sa place sans que ni Bella, ni Edward ne s'en rendent compte. L'opération capota quand Bella se réveilla mais cela n'empêcha pas Emmett de s'étaler sur tous, prenant garde cette fois-ci à la jambe de Bella.

Je pensais à la maturité de Bella et Edward pas plus tard que la veille mais cela ne les empêcha pas de participer activement, du moins pour mon fils, à la bataille d'oreillers qui commença dès que ma petite Bella se fit sortir du lit par ma grande Rosalie. Le tout sous l'œil de la caméra de Jasper et avec la participation de Carlisle. J'avoue avoir écrasé un oreiller sur la tête de mon fils. L'oreiller trainait par là et la tête d'Emmett aussi…

(…)

Bien que ce ne soit pas la première fois que Bella accompagnait Alice et Rose faire du shopping, elle ne s'y faisait toujours pas. La présence de Carlie atténuait à peine la fièvre acheteuse des deux accros. Bella se laissait trainer jusqu'aux cabines d'essayage et mettait tout ce qu'Alice lui amenait. Tout ? Il ne fallait quand même pas exagérer. Bella jetait ce qu'elle ne voulait pas essayer dans la cabine contiguë à la sienne. En entrant dans le magasin, elle avait discrètement demandé à une vendeuse de s'y placer. Elle m'avait fait un clin d'œil avec un petit air désolé lorsqu'elle m'avait surprise à la regarder.

_- Je n'ai trouvé que ça pour ne pas me battre avec elle à chaque vêtement. Au moins, comme ça, j'évite le pire._

La ruse ne marcha que dans le premier magasin et Bella fut démasquée.

_- Mais c'est pour ça que l'ensemble rouge a disparu. J'ai cru l'avoir rêvé. Bella, il faut qu'on y retourne !!!_

_- Je n'essaierai pas plus cet ensemble si on y retourne alors à moins que tu ne le veuilles pour toi…_

_- Ok. De toute façon, si on y retourne, on n'aura pas le temps d'aller à Gap, Banana Republic, Piperlime, Next…_

_- J'aimerais bien aller chez Joules, ça existe aux Etats-Unis ?_

Tout le monde regarda Bella.

_- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?_

_- Tu as demandé à aller dans un magasin de vêtements._

_- Ah. C'est vrai qu'avant de revenir à New York, je me promenais nue dans la rue._

_- J'en connais un qui aurait été ravi. Ou peut-être bien trop jaloux pour pouvoir en profiter. Mais avoue, tu allais dans les magasins une fois tous les deux ans._

_- Oh non, au moins une fois par mois._

_- Sans compter le shopping pour Carlie._

_- Heeeuu…_

_- C'est bien ce que je disais._

_- J'avais un ami accro au shopping à Londres aussi. Alors je dirais une fois par trimestre au minimum, c'était pour moi._

_- __Un__ accro ? Qui ça ?_

_- Le petit ami de Paolo, Ethan._

Avec un peu – beaucoup – de retard, nous retrouvâmes les garçons au restaurant, sans Edward qui dormait encore. Emmett se chargea de faire tourner Bella en bourrique à ce propos. Seulement c'était sans compter sur Alice et Rosalie qui prirent sa défense. Bien qu'elle n'en ait pas vraiment besoin, Bella gérait parfaitement les moqueries d'Emmett. Autant que ses délires et autres.

_- Nom d'un marmiton en tablier à pois bleus, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas…_

Je perdis le reste de la conversation puisqu'Emmett murmura la suite à l'oreille de Bella. Celle-ci rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Mais lorsqu'elle lui répondit tout aussi discrètement, il éclata de rire et la serra contre lui en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

_- Ah, sacrée Bella. Jasper, tu peux…_

Bella le fit taire en lui plaquant sa main sur la bouche.

_- Emmett ! Si tu parles, je…_

A nouveau, elle lui chuchota quelque chose.

_- Tant pis je prends le risque. Jasper, il faut absolument que tu me racontes. Bella a joué au basket avec votre équipe à l'école et le seul panier qu'elle ait réussi à mettre c'était contre son propre camp ?_

Toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent autour de la tablée. Et notre attention se tourna vers Bella qui se cacha dans ses mains.

_- Oh la la, mon visage ne va jamais retrouver sa couleur normale… je ne savais pas moi, que l'on changeait de terrain à la mi-temps ! C'était la première fois que je jouais. Et après le passage du coach, j'avais l'air d'un sapin de Noel tellement il m'avait enguirlandée..._

_- QUOI ??_

C'était Emmett qui avait crié.

_- Mais c'est quoi ce coach de mes deux ! Que cela le fasse rire, qu'il se moque un peu de toi, d'accord. C'est peut-être un peu la honte mais ça fait un souvenir qui sera drôle plus tard mais engueuler un gamin pour des conn… broutilles pareilles…_

Emmett prenait très à cœur son rôle de coach. Mais pour lui, cela devait rester un plaisir de jouer. Et admonester une fillette de sept ans n'était pas sa définition du sport pour les enfants. Il avait eu une très mauvaise expérience avec un de ces coaches de la vieille école. Attention, il n'avait rien contre la discipline, enfin façon de parler, mais il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir. Il serra de nouveau Bella contre lui.

_- Mon pauvre petit chausson aux pommes…_

_- Emmett, tu m'étouffes… c'est adorable mais ça fait treize ans, je crois que je m'en suis remise…_

_- Remise de quoi ? Holà doucement petit ange._

Carlie avait sauté dans les bras d'Edward qui venait d'arriver. Immédiatement les mots de la petite me revinrent en mémoire. Edward et Bella… fiancés… Edward… Papa…

_- Remise de ton absence ce midi. La pauvre, elle se languissait de toi. De ton corps d'haricot mal fagoté. Surtout que tu n'étais pas là cette nuit, alors elle a dû jouer sans toi…_

_- EMMETT !!_

_- Toi aussi tu vas jouer tout seul cette nuit si tu continues dans cette voie-là…_

Emmett se calma immédiatement devant la menace émise d'un ton moqueur par Rosalie. La fillette toujours dans les bras, Edward s'installa à la place que la petite occupait précédemment, entre Jasper et Bella. J'avoue avoir guetté chaque moment de la matinée où j'aurais pu parler à Bella et lui demander ce qu'il en était avec Edward. J'avais bien observé ses doigts, elle n'avait pas de bague mais bon, ça ne voulait rien dire. Par contre j'avais remarqué qu'elle rechignait moins à nous suivre dans les boutiques que d'habitude. Quand à l'expression de son visage quand Edward était arrivé, elle avait de quoi réchauffer tous les cœurs présents dans ce restaurant.

Il n'y avait plus un chat dans le restaurant excepté les employés et notre famille. Les garçons repartirent avec nous, portant nos achats. Sans Edward, Bella et Carlie qui étaient partis tous les trois. Je ne savais pas ce qu'Edward avait promis à Alice pour qu'elle laisse Bella partir avec lui. En fait, Edward était sensé occupé Bella pendant que nous préparions notre appartement dans lequel avait lieu sa fête d'anniversaire.

Tandis que les hommes aidaient pour la décoration et l'aménagement de la pièce, je me mis aux fourneaux. Il était hors de question de commander chez un traiteur et encore plus de laisser Bella cuisiner comme elle le voulait au début. Alice avait choisi les « couleurs de Bella », le vert émeraude et le chocolat foncé. Dans mon salon aux couleurs crème, orange et chocolat, c'était parfait. Elle avait été tout doux sur la décoration et au final, c'était très simple et très joli.

L'après-midi passa rapidement avec force plaisanteries et fous rires. Il fut bientôt l'heure de descendre rejoindre les enfants. Tous étaient partis se préparer pour la surprise de Bella. Quand je vis Edward, Bella et Carlie entrer dans le salon, je craquai. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Il fallait que je sache. Je me tournai vers mon époux.

_- Je suis désolée Carlisle, je sais que je t'avais dit que j'attendrais mais ce n'est pas possible. Je n'ai pas ta patience._

Carlisle était hilare. Je m'adressai au jeune couple.

_- Vous n'avez pas quelque chose d'important à nous dire ?_

Toute activité dans la pièce s'interrompit et les regards se tournèrent vers Edward et Bella.

_**POV Alice**_

Nous étions presque prêts à partir. Chacun avait revêtu une tenue de soirée plutôt cool pour ce soir. Rose et moi avions accepté de laisser Bella se préparer seule pour sa surprise d'anniversaire.

Emmett avait mis son pull blanc à capuche sur un pantalon gris anthracite. Rosalie était en jean de couleur foncée avec un top violine qui lui allait parfaitement tant au niveau forme que couleur, mettant l'accent sur son décolleté généreux, sa taille fine, ses hanches toutes en courbes féminines. Rose était allée chez le coiffeur et arborait de nouveau une frange, qu'elle n'avait pas eue depuis longtemps. Ses longs cheveux s'étalaient en larges boucles soyeuses sur ses épaules. Ses chaussures étaient assorties à son haut et elle avait ajouté une ceinture ethnique asymétrique qui égayait davantage l'ensemble. Sa veste en cuir marron l'attendait dans les bras de son chéri.

Mon Jazz portait un pull fin à col roulé gris pâle sur un pantalon blanc qui lui faisait un très joli petit cul. J'aimais bien quand il avait les cheveux comme ça un peu plus longs, ses boucles étaient moins serrées. J'avais mis ma robe ample imprimée au style vintage qui m'arrivait à mi cuisses. Portée avec des escarpins aux hauts talons, elle avait l'avantage de me grandir. J'avais également laissé pousser un peu mes cheveux et mon dégradé donnait du volume à ma coupe.

Papa et Maman arrivèrent. Elle avait mis sa robe bleue toute simple, assortie au costume de Papa. Il ne manquait plus que les trois plus jeunes. Justement les voilà qui entraient dans le salon.

Edward était en polo rouge, veste noire et jean. Ses cheveux, je n'en parlais plus. Bella portait aussi un jean et une veste noire, mais avec une chemise cintrée qui mettait en valeur sa taille fine, son ventre plat et sa poitrine qui n'était peut-être pas aussi généreuse que celle de Rose mais qui faisait quand même dévier les regards masculins de ses yeux émeraude. Son jean, sans être à pattes d'éléphant, était assez évasé vers le bas pour passer par-dessus son plâtre. Elle avait une de ses éternelles Converse sur son pied libre. Ses cheveux épais s'éparpillaient en toute liberté. Carlie était aussi en jean. Elle était vêtue d'une tunique rose pâle à petits carreaux de velours. Sa chevelure blonde était tressée. Sa mère était en train de lui enfiler son manteau noir.

_- Vous n'avez pas quelque chose d'important à nous dire ?_

Nous avions tous tourné la tête en entendant la question de Maman. Papa riait doucement en la regardant. Edward et Bella eurent l'air surpris. Ils ne voyaient apparemment pas où elle voulait en venir. Soudain Bella se mit à rougir._ Non, ce n'était pas possible, si ?_

Ce fut Emmett qui posa la question qui m'était venue spontanément.

_- Tu es enceinte ?_

Bella secoua la tête avec un petit sourire.

_- Non, je ne suis pas enceinte._

_- Vous allez déménager ?_

Ce fut Edward qui répondit à la nouvelle question d'Emmett.

_- Heu… non._

Papa et Rosalie riaient tous les deux à présent. Rosalie devait être au courant de quelque chose.

_Oh non…_ ce n'était pas possible !

_- Vous ne pouvez pas vous être fiancés. Bella n'a pas de bague._

Edward attrapa la main de Bella. Ils acquiescèrent et répondirent en même temps.

_- Ben si. Nous sommes fiancés._

_- Quoi ? Mais, Bella, où est ta bague ? Edward t'es trop nul, tu ne lui as même pas acheté de bague, c'est trop nul. Quand on demande une femme en mariage, on lui offre une bague… Mais que vais- je pouvoir faire d'un frère pareil ?_

_- Edward a fait bien mieux que de m'offrir une bague. Il m'a offert son cœur…_

Bella se stupéfia et porta la main à sa bouche. Les joues cramoisies, elle se retourna et se cacha dans les bras d'Edward. Ce dernier la serra contre lui, n'essayant même pas de dissimuler son franc sourire. Emmett se jeta littéralement sur eux.

_- Moi, je m'en moque de la bague. Félicitations !_

Les embrassades et félicitations fusèrent de toute part.

L'émotion grimpa en moi tandis que j'enlaçai Bella. Mon petit frère allait épouser celle que je considérais déjà comme une sœur. Celle qui avait réussi à le faire sortir de sa morosité post pétasse blonde dont je ne me salirais pas la langue de son nom. Nous les avions vus tous les deux s'épanouir dans l'évolution de cette relation. Et ça avait beau être rapide, très rapide, ils étaient prêts. L'un comme l'autre.

Moi, je ne l'étais pas. J'aimais Jasper de tout mon cœur et je savais que nous finirions notre vie ensemble. Mais, sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi, je n'étais pas prête à franchir ce cap. Nous vivions ensemble, bien qu'en colocation avec mes frères et sœurs, mais le mariage… j'attendais le déclic. Je voulais me marier enceinte, là encore aucune explication. Je le savais, c'est tout. Peut-être était-ce cela qui me bloquait ? Peut-être devrais-je me marier et ensuite avoir des enfants ?

Non. Depuis que j'avais eu cette révélation, le rêve de mon mariage s'était précisé. Auparavant, quand je me voyais le jour de mon mariage, tout ce qui concernait ma robe restait flou. Je voyais tous les détails sauf celui là. Le lieu, le décor, les couleurs… les personnes qui seraient présentes… Bella et Carlie s'y étant rajoutées depuis notre rencontre. Jasper bien sûr. Son costume, avec les couleurs et la coupe qu'il aimait. Mais depuis que j'avais vu cette séance photo, tout s'était mis en place. Et lorsque je me voyais en robe de mariée, le tissu s'arrondissait autour des formes de mon ventre. D'ailleurs, j'allais prendre des joues et de la poitrine.

Je savais que Jazz le comprenait. Il faisait semblant de croire à ma demande d'attendre ma promotion. Je gagnais plutôt bien ma vie et Jasper aussi. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'emprunter à la banque pour payer son cabinet puisqu'il s'était arrangé avec ses parents. Il les remboursait petit à petit. Et quand je serai prête, il m'épousera. J'avais déjà ma bague de fiançailles, un magnifique solitaire. Je pouvais bien me moquer de Bella et Edward et de leur lenteur à comprendre que leur amour était réciproque. J'avais un homme qui voulait se fiancer à moi et m'épouser… et je le laissai patienter. Je pense que la seule personne autre que nous deux qui était au courant pour cette bague était Bella. Elle était, avec Edward, la plus proche confidente de Jasper. Mais comme je ne lui en avais pas parlé, elle attendait que je le fasse.

_- Alice ?_

Mon petit frère me tira de mes songes.

_**POV Bella**_

Je n'étais pas dupe, je savais parfaitement pourquoi Alice m'avait laissée partir sans sourciller. Mais si cela signifiait de passer l'après-midi avec Carlie et Edward au lieu de trainer de boutique en boutique, cela me convenait parfaitement.

Tandis que je me dépatouillais de mes béquilles, Carlie tenait la main d'Edward et lui racontait nos exploits du matin. Après avoir piteusement échoué dans ma tentative d'amadouer les vendeuses pour éviter certaines tenues, j'avais dû essayer des tas de fringues en tout genre et tout textile. J'avais même dû demander de l'aide parce que je ne voyais pas dans quel sens on mettait certains vêtements. J'avais accueilli notre arrivée au restaurant avec joie et soulagement.

Je n'avais pas vu qu'Edward et Carlie s'étaient arrêtés et je faillis leur rentrer dedans. Edward me regarda et me désigna la boutique devant laquelle nous nous trouvions. Une bijouterie. Sans qu'il ait besoin de me poser la question à voix haute, j'acquiesçai. Cela ne me dérangeait pas outre mesure de ne pas avoir de bague autre qu'une alliance mais Edward y tenait. Avant que nous partions au restaurant cinéma la veille au soir, il avait fouillé dans la chambre et m'avait fait essayer tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une bague. J'avais fini avec sa chevalière mais malgré ses doigts fins, les miens l'étaient encore plus et même au pouce elle risquait de tomber. En y réfléchissant, j'étais ravie qu'il me demande de participer au choix de la bague. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte qu'il nous tint ouverte. Une fois entrés, Carlie m'attira vers elle et me chuchota.

_- C'est pour t'acheter une bague de mariée ?_

_- Presque, ma chérie. Nous allons choisir une bague de fiançailles. Les fiançailles, c'est quand on déclare aux gens que l'on va se marier. On dit qu'on est fiancés. _

_- Et au mariage, après, on dira que vous êtes mariés. Et tu auras une bague de mariée, comme Esmée ?_

_- Exactement._

_- Et la bague, c'est pour toi ? Il va avoir quoi Papa ? Parce que Carlisle aussi il a une bague de marié._

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant la facilité avec laquelle Carlie appelait Edward, Papa. Elle ne l'avait pas encore fait devant les autres mais devant Edward ou moi, elle ne se gênait pas. Cela me rappelait le jour où elle avait commencé à m'appeler Maman. Elle n'avait pas hésité longtemps et du jour au lendemain, j'étais devenue Maman. Quand elle voulait parler de sa vraie mère, Victoria, elle disait souvent _ma Maman de naissance_ ou elle m'appelait sa deuxième Maman. Dans sa tête la différence était bien établie. Je ne doutais pas qu'il fut de même avec Edward et James.

_- Papa, on va lui trouver un autre cadeau pour les fiançailles. Et après le mariage, il aura une bague de marié comme Carlisle._

Je fus surprise quand elle m'enlaça.

_- Je suis contente que tu veux bien qu'Edward, il soit mon Papa._

_- Je suis contente aussi._

Je levai les yeux pour rencontrer ceux d'Edward qui nous couvait du regard avec un large sourire. Visiblement, il n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation.

_- Bon on va choisir ta bague. Allez venez._

L'entrée de la boutique était réservée à un espace maroquinerie, il y avait également une partie parfums et Carlie s'était élancée vers la section bijoux. Edward passa un bras autour de ma taille pour m'attirer contre lui et il m'embrassa tendrement. Puis il se dégagea légèrement et posa son front contre le mien. Il soupira.

_- J'ai hâte que tu n'ais plus de béquilles afin de pourvoir te prendre par la main, par la taille… pouvoir marcher avec toi comme deux amoureux._

_- Moi aussi… tu ferais mieux d'aller voir ce que Carlie fait._

_- Oh oui. Si ma sœur a déteint sur elle, elle risque d'avoir acheté le magasin avant qu'on puisse dire ouf. Alice a fait ça quand elle avait six ans. Elle a « acheté » son magasin préféré... _

_- Ben cours alors ! Je n'ai aucune envie de devenir commerçante…_

Edward partit en riant. Je mis plus de temps parce que je coinçai ma béquille entre deux des trois marches qui séparaient les deux salles de la boutique. Quand je les rejoignis, Carlie était dans les bras d'Edward et lui désignait des bijoux ainsi qu'au vendeur qui les avaient alpagués. Ce dernier m'aperçut.

_- Ah mais voici sûrement la jeune promise._

_- Oui, c'est Maman._

Le vendeur m'observa un moment.

_- Oubliez les diamants. Jeunes gens, ce sont des émeraudes qu'il vous faut. Avec des yeux pareils, ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter. L'émeraude symbolise la vie, la nature, le printemps qui renait. Certains disent qu'elle symbolise la vie éternelle et l'amour vrai. C'était la pierre précieuse associée à Vénus, la déesse de l'amour…_

Il nous présenta un plateau avec une trentaine de bagues, nous expliquant que l'émeraude était une pierre fragile, ce qui expliquait la coupe classique rectangulaire. J'en essayai un paquet mais n'eus le coup de foudre pour aucune, pas plus qu'Edward. Quand le vendeur nous présenta le quatrième plateau, Edward s'exclama.

_- Celle-là._

En or blanc, plus fine et discrète que les autres, elle se composait de deux bandes s'entrelaçant sur le dessus, créant l'effet d'un doux tourbillon – mots du vendeur. L'une des bandes était sertie d'émeraudes et l'autre de diamants. Edward me l'enfila à l'annulaire gauche. Elle était parfaite. Enfin, l'idée, parce que la bague était bien trop grande. Carlie qui avait fini par se désintéresser de nos essayages se rapprocha.

_- Elle te va bien._

_- Elle est parfaite, mon amour._

Je plongeai mon regard dans celui d'Edward.

_- Oui, parfaite._

Je détournai mes yeux vers le plateau mais, avant que je n'ais eu le temps de lire le prix, Edward me prit de vitesse et me tourna dans l'autre direction.

_- Hors de question que tu hésites à cause du prix. De toute façon, c'est moi qui paye._

_- Mais…_

_- Mais rien du tout. Je gagne ma vie depuis un moment, vis dans un appartement dont nous nous partageons uniquement les charges. Et le prix est raisonnable. So don't worry._

Le vendeur mesura la taille de mon doigt et me fit essayer des modèles à ma taille pour vérifier. Puis Edward alla payer l'avance et indiquer ce qu'il voulait faire graver à l'intérieur.

_- C'est une surprise alors n'écoute pas._

Je secouai la tête et me dirigeai vers la sortie avec Carlie. Edward nous rejoignit dehors.

_- La bague sera prête dans une quinzaine de jours._

Nous passâmes l'après-midi au parc. Je m'étais assise sur un banc et Edward s'était allongé, posant sa tête sur mes genoux. J'avais glissé une main dans ses cheveux et il tenait mon autre main dans les siennes. Ainsi je pouvais surveiller Carlie. Il faisait beau et doux, de nombreux enfants étaient de sortie et elle trouva bien vite des compagnons de jeu. J'avais été rassurée de cette facilité à se faire des copains. Cela n'avait pas été mon cas. Il faut dire que je vivais littéralement à la maison, les seules rencontres que je faisais étaient des adultes. Cela participait au fait que James et beaucoup d'autres disaient que je n'avais jamais vraiment été une enfant.

La conversation de ce midi me revint en mémoire. J'avais détesté ces quelques semaines passées dans l'école de Jasper. J'avais vraiment eu l'impression d'être une pestiférée. Seul Jasper avait essayé de m'intégrer mais le fait que les enfants avaient tous au minimum quatre ans de plus que moi ne jouait pas vraiment en ma faveur.

Je me chassais ces idées noires de la tête et revins à quelque chose à laquelle j'avais pas mal réfléchi cette nuit. Je n'avais pas très bien dormi jusqu'à ce que je prenne cette décision.

_- Edward ?_

_- Mmmoui ?_

_- Je… je voudrais… tu sais… je voudrais un mariage comme tu as dit._

Il se redressa vivement.

_- C'est vrai ?_

Je pensais à plusieurs réparties mais les ravalait bien vite devant son expression de joie.

_- Oui._

Il m'attira contre lui et ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes. Bientôt sa langue caressa les miennes que j'entrouvris et elle s'insinua entre mes lèvres. Lorsqu'il s'écarta, il posa sa main sur ma joue.

_- Merci._

(…)

Nous étions prêts à partir pour « ma surprise », personne n'ayant voulu me dire ce que c'était. Je n'avais néanmoins pas été jusqu'à interroger Carlie. J'entendis Esmée parler à Carlisle.

_- Je suis désolée Carlisle, je sais que je t'avais dit que j'attendrais mais ce n'est pas possible. Je n'ai pas ta patience._

Alors que Carlisle se mettait à rire doucement, Esmée se tourna vers nous.

_- Vous n'avez pas quelque chose d'important à nous dire ?_

Tout le monde nous regardait. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par là. Jusqu'à ce que je pose les yeux sur Carlie. _Oh !_ Je me mis à rougir. Edward et moi comptions attendre le lendemain soir que ma fête d'anniversaire soit finie pour l'annoncer d'abord à la famille avant de le dire aux amis et autres.

_- Tu es enceinte ?_

Je secouai la tête en souriant à Emmett.

_- Non, je ne suis pas enceinte._

_- Vous allez déménager ?_

Ce fut Edward qui répondit à la nouvelle question d'Emmett.

_- Heu… non._

En tout cas, pas pour le moment. Carlisle et Rosalie riaient. Rosalie était au courant et visiblement Carlisle et Esmée aussi.

Alice se mit à parler à toute vitesse.

_- Vous ne pouvez pas vous être fiancés. Bella n'a pas de bague._

Je sentis la main d'Edward attraper la mienne. Nous répondîmes en même temps.

_- Ben si. Nous sommes fiancés._

_- Quoi ? Mais, Bella, où est ta bague ? Edward t'es trop nul, tu ne lui as même pas acheté de bague, c'est trop nul. Quand on demande une femme en mariage, on lui offre une bague… Mais que vais- je pouvoir faire d'un frère pareil ?_

_- Edward a fait bien mieux que de m'offrir une bague. Il m'a offert son cœur…_

Les mots étaient sortis avant que mon barrage à idioties n'entre en action. Je n'en revenais pas d'avoir dit quelque chose d'aussi… d'aussi fleur bleue. Mes joues s'échauffèrent et je me réfugiai contre Edward. Emmett fut le premier à réagir. Il nous prit tous les deux dans ses bras.

_- Moi, je m'en moque de la bague. Félicitations !_

Et chacun vint nous embrasser et nous féliciter. Lorsque ce fut le tour d'Esmée, celle-ci demanda.

_- J'espère que même si vous décidez de vous marier à Las Vegas, vous nous inviterez quand même._

Alice, perdue dans ses pensées, n'avait même pas réagi à la demande de sa mère. Je la montrai du regard à Edward. Ayant compris où je voulais en venir, il acquiesça.

_- Alice ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Voilà. Avec Bella, on se demandait si tu voulais bien nous aider à organiser notre mariage._

Alice resta stupéfaite et contre toute attente, elle éclata en sanglots. Désemparée, je regardai Edward qui prit sa sœur dans ses bras.

_- Dois-je en conclure que tu acceptes, Lili ?_

_- Oouuii… snif… Oui oui snif oui oui OUI !!_

Les larmes d'Alice finirent par se tarir. Lorsqu'elle commença à sautiller, Edward l'arrêta immédiatement.

_- Mais attention. C'est notre mariage. Nous avons droit de véto sur tout. Néanmoins je te connais. Je sais que tu feras quelque chose qui nous ira. Bien sûr, Maman, Rose et vous aussi vous pourrez nous aider si vous le souhaitez._

_- Donc pas de Las Vegas ?_

Je répondis.

_- Pas de Las Vegas._

_- Et moi je serais la demoiselle Nonneur._

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

(…)

_- Tu boudes ?_

_- Non, je ne boude pas._

_- Si tu boudes. C'est parce que nous ne t'avons pas mise au courant pour ta surprise ? Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûre que tu vas aimer. C'est Carlie qui nous a donné l'idée. _

Nous avions diné – tôt, très tôt – dans un restaurant très agréable où le service avait été très rapide. Il était près de 19h30 maintenant et nous nous dirigions vers ma surprise.

_- Bon maintenant, mets ce masque. Désolé, ordre d'Alice._

Carlie, Rosalie, Emmett étaient dans la voiture avec nous. C'était Emmett qui m'avait tendu le masque qui portait le sceau de British Airlines. Il avait l'air très amusé par cet ordre. Non, ils avaient tous l'air amusé par cette idée.

_- C'est ridicule. Et je vais faire comment pour marcher maintenant ?_

Je n'eus pas à marcher puisqu'Edward nous déposa devant l'endroit où nous étions sensé aller. J'essayai de me fier à mes autres sens mais je ne trouvais pas. Cinéma ? Théâtre ? Opéra ? C'était sans doute l'un de ces endroits. Je n'en voyais pas d'autres.

Quand tout le monde nous eut rejoints, j'eus enfin l'autorisation de baisser le masque. Edward avait passé son bras autour de mes épaules.

_Oh ! Dannazione !_

_- Je… vous… c'est… Vous m'emmenez voir le Roi Lion ?_

Nous étions devant le New Amsterdam Theatre sur Times Square. Et ce soir, c'était la comédie musicale inspirée par le film d'animation Le Roi Lion qui était à l'affiche.

_- Carlie a dit que tu voulais le voir et que tu n'avais pas pu l'y emmener parce que ça ne tombait jamais quand vous pouviez y aller._

On pouvait dire cela comme ça. Le Roi Lion était clairement mon dessin animé préféré et j'avais été enchantée d'apprendre qu'ils en avaient fait une comédie musicale. Ils étaient partis en tournée quand j'étais ici à New York. Puis ils s'étaient installés dans le sud des Etats-Unis. A Londres, la première fois que j'avais voulu y aller, Carlie avait été malade. La seconde, j'avais dû aller travailler pour remplacer deux personnes absentes. Et la troisième, j'avais dû aller chercher mon père complètement ivre au commissariat. Les billets étaient très chers et je n'avais plus tenté l'expérience.

_- C'est… c'est… Merci…_

Quelle soirée ! Quelle fin de semaine riche en émotions ! Et Alice me promit que ce n'était pas fini…

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

**Je n'y connais rien en études de médecine aux Etats-Unis, le système français est déjà bien compliqué… J'ai considéré, sans doute à tort, que la résidence était une sorte de clinicat. Or les chefs de clinique opèrent tous seuls leurs patients… J'ai considéré également le fait qu'en Angleterre les études de médecine étaient plus courtes qu'en France… Et au Canada, la durée d'études pour devenir docteur en médecine est de sept ans. Je pense que c'était médecin généraliste mais tant pis. **

**Bon, bref, alors on va dire qu'Edward est dans sa première année de résidence et sixième année d'étude. Il ne lui reste que deux ans de résidence à faire.**

**Je ne connais pas plus la médecine que les études de médecine… alors s'il y a des tas de fautes dans mon diagnostic, ma prise en charge… et mes explications vaseuses quant à ce qui arrive à Anatole… désolée mais faudra soit faire avec, soit m'aider à les corriger…**

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

**Liens sur mon profil**

**Encore une fois mille excuses pour ce retard…**


	31. Chapter 31 Anniversaire et souvenirs 1

**Malheureusement, aucune musique ne correspond vraiment au morceau d'Edward… peut-être pour certaines parties **_**Bella Notte**_** ou **_**Le Onde**_** de Ludovico Einaudi, déjà dans mon profil…**

**Je ne sais plus qui me l'avait demandé… il y a une photo du poulain sur mon avatar (celui qui est né il y a presque deux mois maintenant). Il s'appelle Vertigo et je suis plutôt rassurée, il est bien costaud et s'arme de poils bien épais pour l'hiver.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

**« « **_- Je… vous… c'est… Vous m'emmenez voir le Roi Lion ? » »_

_**POV Bella**_

Les Cullen et Hale, aidés de la petite Swan, n'avaient pas fait les choses à moitié. Ils avaient carrément loué une loge complète. Il faut dire qu'une autre surprise m'y attendait. Jacob et Tanya, Paul et Kim qui travaillait avec moi à la bibliothèque, Jared et Melinda, Liam et Siobhan, Eléazar et Carmen qui n'avait toujours pas accouché, Angéla, Ben, Peter et Charlotte, Sam et Emily étaient déjà sur place. Et ce n'était pas fini ! Alors que je saluais tout le monde, deux bras m'attrapèrent, me faisant lâcher mes béquilles, et me firent tournoyer. Une voix chantante à l'accent italien résonna dans mes oreilles.

_- Joyeux anniversaire, ex-future Bru préférée de ma mère !_

_- Paolo !_

Je me retrouvai vite enlacée dans ses bras, les pieds à vingt centimètres du sol. Paolo était aussi grand sinon plus qu'Emmett et pratiquement aussi costaud. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds qu'il avait réunis en une queue de cheval, ses yeux étaient bleus et sa peau mate. Sans son accent, il aurait pu passer pour le cliché type du surfeur californien, d'autant qu'il en avait les abdominaux et les tatouages. Mais il ne fallait pas s'arrêter à son physique, Paolo était depuis peu devenu juge pour enfants.

_- Arrête de t'accaparer mon homme et viens donc m'embrasser, petit rat d'opéra._

_- Ethan !_

La moitié de Paolo était un métis magnifique, à moitié anglais, à moitié brésilien. Il gérait une société de surveillance électronique, installateur d'alarmes et tout ça. Et il dansait salsa, rumba, samba et autres danses latines à merveille. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Paolo qui, autrefois, ne mettait pas un pied devant l'autre, même pour un slow, sans écraser le pied de son adversaire. Mais Ethan avait été patient et maintenant Paolo se débrouillait plutôt bien.

Ethan me fit quatre bises chaleureuses.

_- Quand est-ce que vous êtes arrivés ? Vous restez longtemps ?_

_- Ton chéri nous a invités à rester la semaine. Il parait qu'une chambre s'est libérée chez vous..._

M'apprit Paolo dans les bras duquel Carlie m'avait remplacée. Ethan alla embrasser une Carlie aux anges de les revoir. Ils l'avaient gardée à quelques reprises à Londres quand je ne pouvais pas et que la mère de Paolo n'était pas là. Je n'eus pas besoin de chercher « mon chéri » puisque deux mains familières se glissèrent autour de ma taille. Son parfum me parvint aux narines tandis qu'il posait sa tête sur mon épaule.

_- Tu aimes ta surprise ?_

_- C'est… c'est merveilleux. Merci. Comment… ?_

_- J'ai fouillé dans ton téléphone pour avoir leur numéro. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas._

_- Bien sûr que non._

_- J'ai appelé ton amant aussi mais il n'a pas voulu venir._

_- Pourtant je suis sûre que ces mains ne me sont pas inconnues…_

J'attrapai une de ses mains et la portai à ma bouche pour lui embrasser la paume.

Je penchai la tête sur le côté. Il écarta mes cheveux de sa main libre. Ses lèvres glissèrent si tendrement sur ma nuque, mon cou et ma mâchoire que je ne pus retenir un soupir de bien-être. Je tournai encore un peu ma tête, fermant les yeux, et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent. La tendresse était belle et bien au rendez-vous de ce baiser tout en délicatesse. Je me sentis fondre d'amour pour cet homme. Ses mains caressaient tout en douceur mon ventre. Je posai les miennes dessus et les pressai légèrement.

_- Bon, les petits lapins, vous aurez du temps pour tout ça plus tard ! *_

Je m'éloignai à regret des lèvres d'Edward et attrapai mes béquilles que me tendait Jasper. Je présentai Paolo et Ethan aux autres. Ils connaissaient déjà les membres de Juilliard pour être venus à New York il y a quelques années alors que je m'y trouvais. Nos conversations s'interrompirent quand les trois coups retentirent. Je pris place entre Jasper et Edward. Carlie se tenait entre ce dernier et Paolo.

Le silence prit ses aises dans la salle jusqu'à l'entrée des animaux. Mise en scène, musique, textes, costumes, masques, décors. Grandiose ! Des premières notes jusqu'à la fin du show, on se sentait transporté par la poésie, la beauté et la passion de cette histoire au scenario éternel. Les yeux humides après la mort de Mufasa, de manière tout à fait différente devant les facéties de Timon, Zazu ou Pumba...

Le retour à la maison se fit très musical. Je fis visiter l'appartement à Paolo et Ethan avant de les installer dans mon ancienne chambre. Paolo me rattrapa alors que j'allais sortir de la pièce.

_- Tutut, tu crois pas que tu vas nous laisser comme ça. On veut des détails ! Et comme tu ne nous en donnes pas au téléphone ni par e-mail, on va en profiter tant qu'on est là. Edward et toi, ça a l'air très sérieux._

_- ça l'est. _

_- Et au lit ?_

_- Ethan ! J'ai assez d'Emmett, d'Alice, de Rose, de Jacob… tu sais bien que de toute façon…_

Ils répondirent tous les deux en cœur.

_- Tu ne parles de ce qui se passe au lit qu'avec la personne avec qui tu le partages… bla bla bla… _

_- On pouvait bien essayer._

Je soupirai.

_- Pourquoi tout le monde veut savoir ce qu'il se passe dans mon lit ? Que je sois heureuse ne vous suffit pas ?_

_- Si, Bella. Bien sûr que si. Tu fais plaisir à voir. Je ne pense pas t'avoir vue aussi joyeuse depuis que je te connais._

Paolo m'enlaça et déposa un baiser sur mes cheveux. Ethan s'éclipsa pour aller dans la salle de bain.

**(N/A : La traduction doit être très mauvaise, si l'une d'entre vous parle ou lit un peu l'italien, ça va la faire bien rire…)**

_- Grazie, che bello._ (Merci, c'est gentil)

_  
- 'sicuro re non si vuole dare alcuni dettagli ?_ (T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas me donner de détails ?)_  
_

_- Sono certo, sì._ (J'en suis sûre, oui.)

_- Quando vai a qualcosa di più serio? _(Quand passez-vous aux choses sérieuses ?)

J'hésitai un moment mais Paolo avait été l'un de mes plus proches amis lorsque j'étais à Londres. Il avait été d'une grande aide. Il était le seul, excepté Edward, à qui j'avais parlé de Collin. Il l'avait même rencontré. Lui et Ethan étaient au courant de l'accident et de ses conséquences. Et Paolo devait être le seul à avoir remarqué que Charlie n'était plus le même homme, qu'il travaillait constamment et n'était jamais ou presque à la maison._  
_

_- Siamo fidanzati._ (Nous sommes fiancés.)_  
_

_- Cosa? Fidanzato? Dove è il tuo anello?_ (Quoi ? Fiancés ? Mais où est ta bague ?)

Mais ce n'était pas possible !!_  
_

_- Ma che cosa tutti con questo anello? Non è ancora indispensabile? Se un ragazzo vi offre un anello, è sufficiente per te? _(Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec cette bague ? Ce n'est tout de même pas l'essentiel ? Si un homme t'offre une bague, ça te suffit ?)_  
_

_- No.  
_

_- Perché ho assolutamente bisogno di un anello? _(Pourquoi aurais-je absolument besoin d'une bague ?)_  
_

_- Non so, questione di tradizione. _(Je ne sais pas, une question de traditions.)_  
_

_- Bene, le tradizioni vengono rispettate, ma non in un minuto. Non credere che non voglio un anello di fidanzamento, Edward ... rende felice e anche me. Sono ben consapevole del simbolo associato a questo anello. Ma questo non è 'essenziale. Comunque, per me, il matrimonio è tutto quello che succede dopo. Sposarsi è di dimostrare che la conoscenza in coscienza che la vita è tutt'altro che rosea ogni giorno, ci sono l'amore, pronto a impegnarsi a seguire tramite con gli altri. Qualunque sia il risultato di questo pezzo._ (Bien, les traditions seront respectées, mais pas dans la minute. Ne crois pas que je ne veuille pas de bague de fiançailles, Edward… ça lui fait plaisir et à moi aussi. Je me rends bien compte du symbole lié à cette bague. Seulement, ce n'est pas l'essentiel. De toute façon, pour moi, le mariage, c'est tout ce qui se passe après. Se marier, c'est montrer que, sachant en toute âme et conscience que la vie est loin d'être rose tous les jours, nous sommes, par amour, prêts à nous engager à aller jusqu'au bout avec l'autre. Quelle que soit l'issue de ce bout.)

Je crois que je m'étais légèrement laissée emporter. D'autant que, comme toujours lorsque je parlais en Italien, mes mains s'agitaient. Pur produit des clichés sur ce peuple méditerranéen… Paolo éclata de rire.

_- Sai che hai perso la mia Bella ? _(Tu sais que tu m'as manqué, ma Bella ?)

Je me mis à rire également. C'est ainsi qu'Ethan nous trouva, riant et parlant du bon vieux temps. Il n'était pas seul, Edward le suivait. Ethan râla.

_- Ah, não, ele está doente que você fala italiano. Em vou falar disso muito rápido, eu nunca poderei te seguir. _(Ah non, j'en ai marre que vous parliez Italien. En plus, vous parlez trop vite, je n'arrive jamais à vous suivre.)

Mon portugais était un peu rouillé mais je compris néanmoins et réussis à lui répondre.

_- É levar você a comer com madrasta__. _(C'est pour t'entrainer aux repas avec belle-maman) _ Bene, je vous laisse. Bonne nuit._

_- Buona notte._

_- Boa noite._

_- Bonne nuit._

Edward me suivit jusqu'à la salle de bain où il me laissa pour rejoindre notre chambre. Quand je l'y retrouvai, après avoir vérifié que Carlie dormait, il était en train de jouer au piano. J'allai m'asseoir à ses côtés et posai ma tête sur son épaule.

_- Il est minuit passé, joyeux anniversaire, mon ange._

_- Merci._

_- J'ai un cadeau pour toi._

_- Edward, on avait dit pas de cadeaux. _

Il me fit une moue digne d'un enfant de l'âge de Carlie. Sauf que chez lui, ça devenait sexy et je dus me retenir de ne pas l'embrasser.

_- Pourquoi tout le monde aurait le droit de t'offrir quelque chose et pas moi ?_

_- Parce que tu m'offres déjà plus que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer._

_- C'est un cadeau du type de ce soir, je n'ai rien dépensé._

Je me moquai.

_- Parce que vous avez eu des places gratuites ?_

_- On a eu un prix de groupe. Je te parle de Paolo et Ethan._

_- Je sais, mon amour. Je te taquinais. _

Je l'embrassai.

- _Merci de les avoir invités._

_- Tout pour ton plaisir, mon ange._

_- Tout ?_

_- Tout._

Il m'offrit son sourire en coin si craquant. Ses yeux brillaient, emplis de promesses pour lesquelles nos vêtements étaient bien trop nombreux.

_- Mais d'abord, je voudrais t'offrir ton cadeau. Ferme les yeux._

J'obéis. Il m'embrassa chastement, un bref baiser qui fut fini avant d'avoir commencé. Je grognai, ce qui le fit rire.

_- Chut, un peu de patience._

Il se mit à jouer. Le début du morceau était d'une tristesse qui me serra le cœur, mon corps entier réagit et frissonna. Puis l'espoir s'instilla dans la portée sous forme de croches et doubles croches plus aigues. La tristesse s'évanouit pour laisser place à l'attente, toujours pleine d'espoir. Des rythmes doux et réguliers. Toujours les yeux fermés, je me balançai très légèrement. Et la joie apparut. Les doigts d'Edward virevoltaient sur les touches noires et ivoire. Je ne les voyais pas, je les sentais. La mélodie se fit langoureuse, le désir monta. Je sentais presque ses doigts me caresser. Ils pouvaient atteindre des parties de mon être que seule la musique savait toucher. Le désir atteint son apogée et la tendresse reprit ses droits. La dernière phrase musicale mêlait amour, espoir et joie, se terminant sur une note positive.

Cette musique, c'était nous. C'était lui, c'était moi. Notre histoire.

Lentement, les yeux toujours fermés, j'attrapai ses mains et les amenai à ma bouche pour embrasser ces doigts magiques. Puis j'ouvris des yeux embués de larmes et découvris qu'Edward était dans le même état que moi. La musique avait toujours été quelque chose de fort pour nous deux. Un lien vers la réalité, vers la vie.

Je passai mes jambes l'une après l'autre par-dessus les siennes et le banc pour me retrouver assise sur ses genoux, les deux jambes autour de sa taille de l'autre côté du banc. Je glissai mes mains dans ses cheveux et Edward glissa les siennes dans le creux de mes reins. J'embrassai chacune de ses paupières avant de goûter à ses larmes et Edward fit de même. Je descendis mes mains le long de son cou, sur ses épaules et dans son dos, en une longue caresse jusqu'à trouver l'ourlet de son tee-shirt que j'attrapai.

Quand mes lèvres touchèrent les siennes, je sentis un feu embraser mon bas-ventre. Je caressai doucement les contours de sa bouche de mes lèvres. Je déposai de petits baisers sur chacune des siennes avant de les prendre entre les miennes, les aspirant avant de les sucer et de les mordiller délicatement. Tenant toujours son tee-shirt dans mes mains, je le lui retirai. Il fit de même. Alors que je retrouvais ses lèvres, il prit mes seins dans ses mains. Sa bouche quitta la mienne et se traça un chemin jusqu'à mon mamelon qu'il suça fermement. Il serra doucement mon autre sein, titillant le téton de ses doigts. Je gémis et me cambrai de désir. Je sentais clairement à travers son caleçon son membre durci se frotter contre mon ventre. Une vague de désir humidifia mon entrejambe.

En temps normal, Edward aimait autant les préliminaires que l'acte en lui-même, ce qui était également mon cas. Et nous pouvions passer un bon moment de torture extatique avant de céder à nos pulsions, rendant la conclusion explosive. Mais cette nuit, je n'avais pas envie d'attendre. Et je n'avais pas non plus envie d'une séance de sexe torride. Je voulais juste…

_- Prends-moi… s'il te plait… j'ai besoin de te sentir en moi._

Il me comprit immédiatement. Glissant ses mains sous mes fesses, Edward me souleva et me porta à notre lit. Je finis de me déshabiller et il en fit autant. Envoyant valser la couverture, je me glissai au milieu du lit. Edward s'allongea entre mes cuisses, soutenant la majeure partie de son poids par ses bras. Il s'engouffra en moi tout doucement et nous ne pûmes retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Ses lèvres douces et humides, rendues bien gonflées par mes assauts précédents, retrouvèrent les miennes. Il se retira et il s'enfonça encore plus profondément en moi. Une prodigieuse plénitude m'envahit. Il continuait de m'embrasser jusqu'à m'en faire perdre le souffle.

Il commença à bouger lentement en moi, ses hanches se frottant aux miennes. J'agrippai son cou et entrouvris mes lèvres. Acceptant immédiatement mon invitation, sa langue vint goûter l'intérieur de ma bouche et ma langue à coups de caresses tendres. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin, le sentir m'aimer de tout son corps, de tout son cœur, de toute son âme. Aujourd'hui – depuis une bonne heure – était un jour chargé de souvenirs. Des souvenirs qui me hanteraient jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Je ne voulais pas y penser. Pas encore. Je voulais me concentrer sur mon amour pour Edward. Je voulais que nous ne fassions plus qu'un.

Il s'écarta légèrement et plongea son regard dans le mien. Je ne savais pas comment c'était possible. Chaque moment passé dans ses bras était plus intense encore que le précédent.

_- Ça va mon ange ?_

Je lui souris.

_- Oui. Oui, mon amour. Ça va même très bien._

Je nichai mon visage dans son cou et l'attirai encore plus vers moi. Je fis bouger mon corps au rythme de ses lents mouvements. Je m'abandonnai à la chaleur qui m'envahissait toute entière alors qu'il faisait de même. Ses mains vinrent se glisser dans mes cheveux quand il posa ses coudes de chaque côté de moi. Je me cambrai et son torse caressait ma poitrine à chacun de ses va-et-vient.

Puis ses coups de rein se firent plus vigoureux. Je suivis immédiatement la cadence. Mes mains glissèrent sur ses hanches et je l'encourageai à accélérer encore. Il reprit appui sur ses mains et nos lèvres se rejoignirent. Le rythme se fit de plus en plus intense. Avec nos bouches jointes et ses mouvements rapides et vigoureux, je perdis le contrôle de ma respiration. Lorsque nos lèvres se séparèrent, je constatai sur mon petit nuage que je n'étais pas la seule à haleter de manière totalement anarchique. Toutes les sensations qui me submergeaient s'intensifièrent jusqu'à atteindre le point de non retour. Les sons qui sortaient de la gorge et de la poitrine d'Edward me signalèrent qu'il était aussi proche que moi de la jouissance ultime.

Je pris son visage en coupe et lui murmurai avant de l'embrasser.

_- Je t'aime Edward._

_- Bella, jjee…_

Edward m'agrippa tandis qu'il se laissait aller au plaisir. Je laissai ma tête partir en arrière et mon corps s'arqua lorsque l'orgasme me secoua jusqu'au fin fond de mon être. Nous tremblâmes ensemble en nous abandonnant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je fus alors submergée par les émotions et les sensations qui m'envahissaient. Je perdis peu à peu tout contrôle, non sans essayer de lutter et de me ressaisir. Je pleurai alors toutes les larmes de mon corps sans pouvoir les réfréner. Alors qu'Edward me pressait contre lui, je pleurai.

Je pleurai ma famille perdue, je pleurai ma famille trouvée. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de pleurer. Sans desserrer notre étreinte, Edward s'était glissé hors de moi et avait roulé sur le dos, m'entrainant avec lui. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne s'enfuyait pas en courant devant l'être pathétique que j'étais. Je n'avais pas autant pleuré en trois ans que cette semaine. Mais il me pressa davantage contre lui. Dieu que je l'aimais. Mais je continuai de pleurer. Je pleurai la peur de devoir payer un jour tous ces moments de bonheur avec lui. Je pleurai la peur qu'une fois de plus tout s'arrête brutalement. Je ne m'en remettrais pas si je devais perdre Carlie ou Edward. Je pleurai… je ne savais même plus pourquoi je pleurais. Mes larmes finirent par se tarir. J'étais toujours contre Edward qui me caressait les cheveux d'une main J'avais attrapé l'autre que j'avais gardé entre les miennes contre mon cœur.

Je relevai la tête et vit que lui aussi avait pleuré. Je me redressai pour retrouver sa bouche chaude et suave, au léger goût salé de ses larmes. Je l'embrassai avec le plus de tendresse et d'amour que je pouvais et il me répondit de la même façon. Nous nous réinstallâmes confortablement. Et, lovée contre lui, ma tête contre son torse, mes bras autour de son cou, les siens autour de mes épaules, nos jambes emmêlées, nous nous endormîmes.

_**POV Edward**_

Je me réveillai avec une sensation de vide. Il faisait encore nuit et j'étais seul dans le lit. Je n'avais pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour le savoir. Bella dormait le plus souvent dans mes bras, en chien de fusil ou couchée sur le ventre, le visage contre ma poitrine. Les rares fois où nous nous éloignions pendant la nuit, elle gardait un bras sur moi ou je bougeais pour retrouver sa douce chaleur. Elle m'accusait alors d'un air taquin de prendre toute la place. Mais j'aimais trop l'avoir dans mes bras pour ne garder que mon côté du lit, qui n'était pas vraiment le mien puisque nous ne nous occupions pas vraiment de ça quand nous nous endormions.

Et Bella se moquait bien de la place que je prenais, elle aurait dormi dans une boîte à chaussures tellement elle se recroquevillait. Au tout début de notre relation, je la retrouvais souvent loin de moi le matin. Elle avait finit par m'avouer penser que j'aimerais mieux dormir librement, sans une petite bouillotte contre moi. Non, mais elle avait de ces idées parfois.

Mais là, rien.

J'étendis mon bras pour ne trouver qu'un emplacement vide et froid. En plus, elle avait quitté notre lit tôt. Je n'aimais pas dormir tout seul. Et ça ne m'était pas arrivé dans ce lit depuis que nous avions fait l'amour pour la première fois. Disons plutôt que je n'aimais plus. Alors que Bella devait dormir seule à chaque fois que j'étais de garde. Quand je lui en avais fait la remarque, elle m'avait assuré que cela ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça. Qu'elle avait dormi seule la majeure partie de sa vie et qu'une fois qu'elle était endormie, de toute façon, elle me retrouvait dans ses rêves.

Mais Bella n'était pas une bonne menteuse. Oh je n'avais aucun doute qu'elle me retrouve dans ses rêves comme elle dans les miens. Mais elle ne m'avait pas regardé dans les yeux en me disant ne pas être dérangée de s'endormir seule. Et elle s'était trahie une nuit, dans ses murmures.

J'ouvris enfin les yeux et me redressai. Je la vis aussitôt que je tournai la tête vers le piano. Eclairée par les lumières de la ville, elle était assise sur l'un des rebords de fenêtre, sa jambe plâtrée tendue le long de la vitre, son autre jambe pliée. Elle tenait cette dernière dans ses bras et avait posé son menton sur son genou. Elle regardait par la fenêtre et ne m'avait pas vu me réveiller.

Cette journée était spéciale pour elle. Et surtout très difficile. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle la passe seule. Je sortis du lit et me dirigeai vers elle. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et l'odeur de son shampoing me parvint aux narines. Il n'y avait pourtant pas l'ombre d'un indice indiquant que l'aube était proche. J'espérais que ce n'étaient pas ses cauchemars, qui s'étaient raréfiés puis réveillés cette semaine, qui l'avaient réveillée. Elle tourna ses belles émeraudes vers moi. Son sourire étira ses lèvres mais n'atteint pas ses yeux. Je l'enlaçai et la serrai contre moi.

_- Hey mon ange ! Aujourd'hui, c'est ton anniversaire. Et je t'appartiens pour la journée._

Elle rit doucement et murmura à mon oreille.

_- Parce que les autres jours non ?_

_- Les autres jours aussi. _

Le rebord de fenêtre était assez haut pour que je n'aie pas besoin de me pencher pour l'embrasser sur le front avec douceur. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou pour m'attirer vers elle. Cette fois-ci le sourire atteignait ses yeux.

_- Embrasse-moi, s'il te plait._

Je fondis sur sa bouche sans me faire prier. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort et ma respiration s'accéléra. Les lèvres de Bella avaient la douceur du satin. J'y déposai de petits baisers avant de les prendre entre les miennes. Je peignai ses cheveux humides entre mes doigts. Nous gémîmes de concert quand nos langues se rencontrèrent, se caressèrent, se mêlèrent. Je ne me lassai pas de goûter à ce bouquet de saveurs qu'était Bella.

Elle caressait doucement ma nuque et le haut de mon dos. Je laissai glisser ma bouche le long de sa mâchoire et dans son cou. Bella portait une de mes chemises et je déboutonnai lentement les boutons, embrassant chaque zone que je dénudais. Elle gronda doucement quand je passai à proximité de sa poitrine sans m'y arrêter. Je descendis jusqu'à son ventre et remontai dans son cou par le même chemin. Sa peau était douce et soyeuse sous mes lèvres. Je nichai ma tête dans le creux de son épaule et allai titiller son lobe d'oreille, lui arrachant un soupir.

Elle me poussa légèrement les épaules pour que je m'écarte. Elle se tourna alors, ses jambes retombant dans le vide, et m'attira entre celles-ci avant de les accrocher dans mon dos. Au bout d'une semaine à peine, elle devenait plutôt forte dans l'utilisation de sa jambe plâtrée. Je trouvais fascinante sa résistance à la douleur. Une jambe cassée, ça faisait mal. Ou bien peut-être avait-elle raison et j'étais un peu chochotte… Non… pas possible ! Elle était très résistante à la douleur et je l'étais un peu moins. Normal, j'étais un homme et elle, une femme, prête à supporter les douleurs de règles, les douleurs de l'accouchement… Nous étions meilleurs pour les douleurs de coups et de bleus. Et un peu chochottes. Surtout en présence de femmes.

Mon envie d'elle se pressa contre son bas-ventre et je grognai. Bella avait repris l'assaut de mes lèvres. Ses mains caressaient mon torse en de larges cercles descendant de plus en plus bas. J'avais glissé les miennes sur ses hanches que je malaxai doucement. Je descendis de nouveau dans son cou, puis sa gorge. Je fis glisser la chemise le long de ses bras afin de m'ouvrir l'accès à sa poitrine. Je m'écartai un peu pour l'observer, pour plonger mon regard dans ses yeux brillant de désir. Elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure. Je l'embrassai avec vigueur pour la libérer. Je chuchotai contre ses lèvres.

_- Je veux goûter chaque centimètre carré de ta peau et je veux t'entendre crier de plaisir... _

Elle m'adressa un de ses sourires qui augmentait toujours ma fréquence cardiaque. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec cette nuit. Cette nuit, Bella avait besoin de réconfort. Et j'étais fier d'avoir pu lui en donner. Je savais à quel point Bella détestait pleurer devant les autres, quels qu'ils soient, et me laisser la consoler de mon étreinte était une preuve de sa confiance en moi. Il y a quelques mois, j'aurais été incapable de la réconforter. Primo parce que je n'aurais pas su lire ou comprendre ses signaux, même explicites. Sans compter que des larmes comme celles de Bella cette nuit m'auraient fait fuir à toutes jambes. Secundo parce que je prenais ce qu'il y avait à prendre et ne donnais que très peu de moi. Généralement ça suffisait. La plupart des filles avec qui j'avais couché, concentrées sur leur plaisir, n'avaient pas besoin de plus que du sexe sans état d'âme pour prendre leur pied.

Bella m'avait avoué que sa relation avec Collin ressemblait à ça. Elle pensait l'aimer mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et le sexe tout seul ne lui suffisait pas. Mais j'étais sûr que même dans ce cas, elle s'était donné à ce type. Parce que l'une des qualités principales de Bella était sa générosité. Avant même de savoir ce qu'elle allait recevoir en retour, elle donnait. Elle donnait de son temps, de sa personne, de son amour, de sa force. Et si j'avais la capacité de rendre tout l'amour qu'on me donnait, c'était grâce à elle.

Depuis son arrivée, mes relations avec ma famille s'étaient beaucoup améliorées. Je ne parlai pas de Jasper et Rosalie qui m'avaient toujours connu un peu aigri de la perte de mon meilleur ami et de la fille que je pensais aimer. A présent que j'avais rencontré Bella, je n'avais plus aucun doute. Ma relation avec Jessica était une amourette. Ce n'était pas non plus une aventure sans lendemain mais rien de plus qu'une amourette. Bella était l'amour de ma vie.

Je me penchai et donnai un coup de langue sur un de ses mamelons, avant de répéter mon geste sur le même, puis sur l'autre. Elle avait poussé un petit cri en se cambrant. Je posai une de mes mains sur la vitre tandis que l'autre empauma son autre sein. Elle descendit les siennes sur mes fesses qu'elle effleurait du bout de ses doigts, faisant frémir mes muscles. Je happai son mamelon et le suçotai délicatement, le frôlant parfois de mes dents. Je faisais rouler l'autre entre mes doigts. Les siens s'enfonçaient plus avant dans la chair du creux de mes reins, sur mes hanches et sur mon postérieur.

Quand j'aspirai à tour de rôle ses mamelons plus puissamment, ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules pour s'agripper à moi. Je gémis contre sa poitrine quand elle resserra l'étreinte de ses jambes en se cambrant davantage. Elle émettait de petits sons étouffés.

_- Je veux t'entendre, mon ange. Laisse-moi entendre ton plaisir._

Ma main qui se trouvait sur la vitre était froide et elle hoqueta en frissonnant quand je caressai son ventre avec.

_- Edward !_

La bouche toujours sur sa poitrine, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la toucher partout. Evitant uniquement son entrejambe. Elle frémissait à chaque fois que je frôlai l'intérieur de ses cuisses avant de descendre plus en arrière. Bella tira légèrement sur mes cheveux et plongea dans mon cou où elle commença à embrasser ma peau sensible. Je penchai la tête pour lui offrir un plus large accès. Je sentis bientôt sa langue et ses dents se joindre à ses lèvres. Elle mouvait lentement son bassin contre le mien, frottant mon érection contre le tissu d'un de mes boxers au motif du drapeau anglais qu'elle m'empruntait souvent.

Je glissai ma main entre nos corps et la passai sur le tissu de son dernier vêtement en appuyant d'abord légèrement puis plus fortement. Je poussai un grognement en sentant que son intimité avait humidifié le tissu fin. J'insérai ma main dans la fente du caleçon. Je fis lentement le tour de son intimité du bout de mes doigts. Je sentis ses lèvres tressaillir contre la peau de mon cou. Je glissai mes doigts le long de sa fente humide, mon pouce retrouvant son clitoris que j'effleurai avec délicatesse. Bella émit un _humpf_ étouffé contre ma clavicule qu'elle tenait entre ses dents.

Je voulais sentir l'odeur familière de son excitation et goûter sa saveur. Mon majeur trouva le chemin de sa féminité chaude, étroite et mouillée de son désir. Le corps de Bella vibra tout entier. Je commençai de lents va-et vient en appuyant davantage mon pouce sur son bouton de plaisir. Bella avait gardé sa tête dans mon cou. Son souffle irrégulier et plus fort me chatouillait. J'embrassai le haut de son crâne et tout ce que je pouvais atteindre de son front, ses tempes… Mon doigt se courba pour stimuler son paquet de nerfs à la fois de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur. Ses caresses sur mon torse descendirent de plus en plus bas.

Ne désirant pas perdre le contrôle, pas encore, je m'échappai avant que ses mains n'atteignent ce qui semblait être leur objectif. Je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller lorsque je m'écartai, quittant son intimité tout comme la chaleur de son corps. Je léchai mon doigt, lui arrachant un petit cri.

_- Savoureuse…_

Je resserrai ses jambes devant moi et entrepris de lui faire quitter son boxer. Prenant appui sur mes épaules, elle souleva une fesse puis l'autre quand je lui dis de rester où elle était. Je m'agenouillai pour finir de lui retirer le dernier rempart avant l'objet de mes désirs.

Je restai à genoux, ma tête se retrouvant à peine plus haute que sa féminité luisante. Je posai sa jambe plâtrée sur le rebord de la fenêtre, l'écartement de ses jambes n'était pas vraiment un problème pour la danseuse toute en souplesse qu'elle était. Je la fis basculer légèrement en arrière pour amener sa féminité au bord du recoin. Je posai son autre jambe sur mon épaule après lui avoir embrassé le dessus de son pied, sa cheville et d'être remonté ainsi jusqu'à sa cuisse. Je m'arrêtai alors et repris mes baisers sur le bas de son ventre que je pouvais atteindre jusqu'à son nombril. J'embrassai doucement sa cicatrice fine qu'elle devait à un éclat de verre reçu lors de l'accident de voiture qui avait coûté la vie de sa mère.

Je levai mes yeux vers elle. Le rouge avait envahi ses joues et ses yeux me fixaient, emprunts de désir et d'amour. Je continuai mon petit manège. Elle attrapa mes cheveux et grogna.

_- Dis-le… Bella, je veux t'entendre… dis-le…_

Elle rougit de plus belle et mordit sa lèvre inférieure. J'embrassai de nouveau l'intérieur de ses cuisses, son mont de Vénus, sans m'approcher davantage de son intimité si tentante. Je grognai à mon tour.

_- Bella…_

_- Fais-moi l'amour…_

_- Comment ? Bella… Comment veux-tu que je te fasse l'amour ?_

Ses rougeurs étaient à leur comble.

_- Avec ta bouche, fais-moi l'amour…_

Je donnai un grand coup de langue sur sa fente trempée. Son corps entier frissonna.

_- Edward !_

_- Oui mon ange, je veux t'entendre…_

Ma main resta posée sur sa cuisse étendue sur le rebord mais je libérai l'autre et commençai à la caresser du bout des doigts. Ma langue vint trouver sa chair si sensible et la titilla jusqu'à lui arracher des soupirs de plaisir. J'alternai coups de langue sur son bouton de rose et sur ses plis intimes, et caresses de mes doigts. Lorsque je la pénétrai de deux de mes doigts, elle se cambra en gémissant. Je sentis son orgasme monter tout en douceur. Dès que ses tremblements s'accentuaient, je ralentissais mes gestes et embrassais ses cuisses et son ventre. Faisant redescendre la pression pour faire durer le plaisir. Je ne la quittai pas des yeux. Elle avait fermé les siens et se tortillait au-dessus de moi. Quand sa jouissance explosa, elle s'abandonna à ma bouche, à mes doigts qui l'accompagnèrent jusqu'au bout.

Je remontai lentement en déposant une myriade de baisers sur son corps de rêve, couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur au goût sucré-salé. Je pris un de ses mamelons dans ma bouche, lui arrachant de nouveaux sons incohérents alors qu'elle essayait de reprendre sa respiration. Je posai alors ma tête dans le creux de sa poitrine pour la laisser récupérer son souffle. Ses mains fourrageaient tendrement dans mes cheveux.

Lorsqu'elle commença à nouveau à caresser mes épaules et mon dos, je la soulevai pour la mener à notre lit. Alors que j'allais l'allonger, Bella se redressa et s'assit sur le bord. Elle m'attrapa alors les fesses et m'attira entre ses jambes. J'haletai de surprise devant ce geste, d'autant qu'elle en profita pour embrasser la peau sensible de mon ventre, juste à côté de mon membre tendu et dressé pour elle. Ses mains me caressèrent toutes en frôlements étudiés alors qu'elle continuait de déposer des baisers sur mon ventre, sur la ligne de mes abdominaux, sur le pli de mon aine.

_- Bella, je t'en prie. Tu me rends dingue._

_- C'est l'idée, mon amour._

Néanmoins, elle ne me fit pas la supplier comme j'avais fait avec elle un peu plus tôt et déposa ses lèvres sur la base de mon sexe avant de le parcourir sur toute sa longueur. Ma respiration se fit aussitôt plus lourde et soufflante. Sa main vint presser en de lents va-et-vient mon membre. Lorsqu'elle me prit dans sa bouche, je ne pus m'empêcher de me cambrer. Mon coup de rein ne sembla pas la gêner. Les lents mouvements de sa main continuèrent et elle ajusta ceux de sa bouche. Elle lâcha mon bout pour lécher mes testicules, m'arrachant un nouveau cri. Elle revint entourer mon gland de sa langue avant de recommencer des va-et vient de sa bouche suivant ceux de sa main. Elle adaptait sa vitesse à mes besoins avec une telle exactitude qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle se trouvait dans ma tête.

Je l'arrêtai avant d'atteindre mes limites. Je voulais jouir en elle, nos corps enlacés. Je la fis se rallonger et laisser redescendre ma tension pour ne pas aller trop vite. Je repartis explorer son corps dont je connaissais chaque courbe, et elle en fit de même. Elle me renversa sur le dos et s'allongea sur moi. Son pied valide caressait ma jambe, les pointes durcies de ses seins se pressaient contre mon thorax, nos bassins se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre avec langueur, ses mains fourrageaient dans mes cheveux, les miennes massaient le creux de ses reins et malaxaient ses fesses fermes et rebondies. Je fermai les yeux alors qu'elle glissait dans mon cou, léchant et titillant ma clavicule. Elle descendit un peu plus et ses dents mordillèrent mes tétons.

Je sentais mon désir pour elle atteindre son apogée. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie, plonger au plus profond d'elle. Bella me semblait être dans le même état et me le confirma en se redressant. Prenant appui sur son bras tendu, elle amena son autre main vers mon visage et me caressa doucement la joue. Elle fixa son magnifique regard émeraude au mien et murmura.

_- Fais-moi l'amour, s'il te plait…_

Oh que oui, il me plaisait.

_- Comment pourrais-je te le refuser ? _

Je la basculai sur le dos et elle m'attira entre ses cuisses. Je pris appui sur mes avant-bras pour la libérer de mon poids et pouvoir quand même l'embrasser à ma guise, ce que je fis sans tarder avec ardeur. Nos bassins frottaient de nouveau l'un contre, mon sexe se faufilait entre ses chairs intimes sans y pénétrer, caressant son bouton de rose à chaque passage. Elle grogna contre mes lèvres.

_- Bon sang, Edward ! C'est toi qui me rends folle…_

_- Mmmh… c'est l'idée, non ?_

Je la sentis sourire sous ma bouche mais son sourire disparut quand je pris ses lèvres avec plus de fougue encore. Je m'écartai un peu afin de pouvoir plonger dans ses yeux en même temps que je m'enfonçai en elle tout doucement. C'était un pur délice.

_- Ooh Bella…_

Je restai immobile, au plus profond de sa féminité. Bella commença à bouger tout doucement. Je cédai très vite à son désir et me mis à faire de lentes allées et venues. Ses mains vinrent s'accrocher à mes fesses, me tirant en elle à chaque coup de rein. Mon va-et-vient se fit de plus en plus frénétique au fur et à mesure que je lâchais prise.

Nous nous abandonnâmes à notre désir, rendu encore plus étourdissant par l'attente, et à l'intensité de notre amour. Bella me pressa toujours plus près d'elle tandis que je m'enfonçai au plus profond de son intimité. Elle se tortillait sous moi, suivant au plus près mon rythme. Lorsque je me sentis au bord du gouffre, le sexe de Bella commença à palpiter autour du mien. Je ralentis la cadence mais sans diminuer la puissance de mes coups de rein. Juste avant de perdre le contrôle, Bella me murmura à l'oreille.

_- Tu es un homme merveilleux, mon amour._

Et son corps s'arqua sous le mien alors qu'elle répétait mon prénom de manière saccadée. Je profitai un instant des sensations que m'offrait son orgasme et jouit en elle en criant son nom.

Comme à mon habitude, après que nous ayons récupéré notre souffle, je pris un mouchoir pour l'essuyer avec tendresse. Nous restâmes un moment l'un contre l'autre. J'avais posé ma tête sur le ventre de Bella. Puis me rappelant quel jour nous étions, je me levai et aller rassembler nos habits. Je lui tendis son tee-shirt et son caleçon. Elle me regarda, surprise.

_- Il est fort possible que certaines personnes de cette maison décident de te souhaiter ton anniversaire avant même que tu sois sortie du lit._

_- ooh… Pourtant j'ai bien l'intention de le quitter ce lit._

Ce fut à mon tour d'être étonné. Jusqu'à ce que l'estomac de Bella se mette à grogner. Je me joignis à son rire. Je me plaçai à côté du lit.

_- Allez grimpe, petit singe, je t'emmène à la cuisine._

_**POV Bella**_

J'avais envie de faire des pancakes. Edward voulut m'en empêcher en disant que je n'avais pas à faire la cuisine le jour de mon anniversaire. Mais je réussis à le convaincre de me laisser faire. A moins que ce ne soient mes baisers.

Le fuseau horaire les ayant complètement déconnectés, Ethan et Paolo ne tardèrent pas à nous rejoindre. Suivis de près par Jasper, toujours très matinal. Ils me prirent dans leurs bras et me souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire.

J'arrivai à poser mon pied tant que je ne m'appuyais pas trop dessus. Le kiné m'avait autorisé à le faire dans les limites du raisonnable. Blessée, je n'avais jamais été très raisonnable. Je ne supportais pas de tourner en rond. Cela faisait moins d'une semaine que j'avais mon plâtre et je n'en pouvais déjà plus. Et j'avais joué au baseball, fait l'amour avec Edward dans la douche – entre autres – rien que des choses plutôt déconseillées.

Je taquinai un peu Edward en me penchant à son oreille alors que je posai les pancakes sur la table.

_- Tu vois, les autres ne m'empêchent pas de faire des pancakes. Mais si tu n'en veux pas, je suis sûre qu'il n'y aura pas de restes pour autant._

Je gloussai quand il m'attrapa par la taille pour me ramener vers lui. Il mordit gentiment le bout de mon nez.

_- Tu es diabolique Isabella Swan, diabolique._

Je lui fis un petit sourire.

_- Tu m'aimes quand même ?_

Il m'embrassa et m'installa sur ses genoux. Un hurlement nous fit tous sursauter.

_- PANCAKES !!!!_

Emmett entra en trombe dans le salon.

_- Salut les potirons !_

Il se dirigea à la même allure vers Edward et moi.

_- Alors mini Bergamote ! Il parait que t'es plus vieille aujourd'hui ?_

_- C'est notre lot à tous !_

_- Eddy, petit frère, plus qu'un an et tu ne coucheras plus avec une mineure !_

_- Je suis émancipée depuis quatre ans, Em'. J'ai autant de droits et de devoirs qu'une personne majeure. Et je suis majeure depuis deux ans grâce à ma moitié italienne. _

_- Mmmmhh… tant que tu fais des pancakes, tu peux avoir l'âge que tu veux…_

Alice et Rosalie nous rejoignirent à leur tour, cette dernière portant ma petite puce. Une fois posée par terre, Carlie vint m'enlacer et grimpa sur mes genoux.

_- Joyeux anniversaire Maman !_

_- Merci ma chérie._

_- Hola, mais je ne sais pas si je suis assez costaud pour vous porter toutes les deux. _

Je chuchotai à l'oreille de ma fille. Elle se mit pratiquement debout sur mes genoux et déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Edward.

_- Maman elle dit que comme ça tu vas avoir assez de force pour nous porter._

Edward fit un petit signe à Carlie afin de pouvoir lui murmurer à son tour dans son oreille. Carlie se mit debout et se pencha au dessus de mon épaule. Puis elle s'adressa à moi, toujours à l'oreille.

_- Papa il dit qu'il aura assez de force si toi aussi tu lui fais un bisou._

Je tournai la tête et la penchai en arrière pour rencontrer le regard très amusé d'Edward. Je l'embrassai tendrement. Je me réinstallai sur ses genoux et Carlie se mit à califourchon sur les miens. Mais son petit ventre lui dicta tout autre chose et elle reprit place sur sa chaise adaptée à sa taille pour dévorer son petit déjeuner. La sonnette retentit et les parents Cullen se joignirent à nous.

_- Allez Bella, profite bien de ton fiancé parce qu'après, on t'emmène pour te coiffer, te maquiller, t'habiller…_

_- Mais je pensais que…_

_- Non, ça, c'était hier soir. Aujourd'hui tu n'y échapperas pas. Tu m'avais promis au moins une fois par mois._

Je ronchonnai.

_- Je ne devais vraiment pas être dans mon état normal._

Le rire d'Edward fit vibrer mon dos de très agréable manière. Il avait posé son menton sur mon épaule afin de voir ce qu'il faisait pour se servir à manger.

_- Tu ne pourrais pas m'aider, toi, au lieu de rire ?_

_- Edward doit se faire pardonner de ne pas m'avoir dit que vous étiez fiancés plus tôt…_

_- Deux jours Alice, deux jours, c'est tout de même pas la mer à boire ?_

_- Tu aurais pu me parler de tes intentions. Et tu aurais pu demander la permission et la bénédiction de Jasper. _

Jasper haussa les sourcils et les épaules. Il ne savait visiblement pas de quoi Alice parlait. Cette dernière porta sa main à sa bouche.

_- Je suis désolée, Bella. J'ai parlé sans réfléchir…_

Je mis quelques instants à comprendre.

_- Ah… ce n'est rien Alice. De toute façon, c'est entièrement vrai._

Tout le monde nous regarda, attendant que nous nous expliquions. Alice avait l'air vraiment mal et se tortillait sur sa chaise.

_- Ce n'est rien, promis. Depuis la mort de James et Charlie, Jasper est l'homme de ma famille._

Je me tournai vers Edward et dit doucement.

_- C'est donc à lui que tu dois demander ma main._

Le silence était légèrement inconfortable. Jasper fit un grand sourire.

_- Ça mon pote, ça veut dire qu'il va falloir que tu me lèches les bottes pour que je t'accorde ce que tu veux._

Tout le monde éclata de rire et l'atmosphère s'allégea.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour. J'ai toujours été douée pour défier les autorités sans qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte._

_- Nom d'un macaron à la pistache, le petit ange se révèle plus démon que l'on y croirait au premier abord._

_- Est-ce qu'on pourrait arrêter de parler et manger ? J'ai faim moi ! Maman, est-ce que je peux avoir des pancakes s'il te plait ?_

_**POV Rosalie**_

Avais-je rêvé ou Carlie avait appelé Edward Papa ? Non pas que ça m'étonne, ils étaient bien partis pour former une famille tous les trois. Je les enviais un peu. J'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir des enfants. Deux pour être exacte et rapprochés. J'adorais la complicité que j'avais avec mon frère. Je savais que ce ne serait peut-être pas le cas de nos enfants mais j'aimerais qu'ils aient la même.

Enfin pour le moment, je profitai d'être avec Emmett. A vingt-cinq ans, nous avions bien le temps. Et nous pouvions profiter de Carlie de temps à autre.

Je revins à mes moutons. Les cheveux de Bella. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient décidé de n'en faire qu'à leur tête. Je me bataillais pour les enrouler sur les bigoudis. Bella ne bronchait pas. Elle était partie dans son monde à elle. Je la rabrouai quand elle n'était pas assez immobile pour que je puisse faire les choses comme je voulais. Mais elle n'en avait cure, elle était trop loin dans ses songes pour me prêter attention. Cela ne me gênait pas, d'autant qu'Alice faisait la conversation à elle toute seule.

_- Ah Rose, t'en es où ? _

_- Pile à l'heure sur le planning, Captain Lili. _

_- Bien. Récapitulons. Sous-vêtements ?_

_- Choisis._

Bella allait avoir une crise en les voyant.

_- Robe ?_

_- Choisie._

Après près d'une heure d'essayage… Alice avait en fait acheté une robe dans le dos de Bella. Bon, ok, nous avions acheté une robe dans le dos de Bella. Je savais très bien ce qu'elle dirait en voyant la robe. Idem pour les sous-vêtements.

_- Coiffure ?_

_- Encore un bigoudi. Vingt cinq minutes pour les sécher et chauffer. Dix minutes pour le brushing. Maquillage ?_

_- Rien de très compliqué. Je dirais dix minutes. Ce qui nous laisse… environ une heure pour nous habiller. Tu t'habilles comment ?_

Je me moquai de notre petit lutin préféré.

_- Ah parce qu'il n'y a pas que Bella qui doit s'habiller ?_

(…)

Bella ne me déçut pas quand elle vit la robe.

_- Pardon ? Non mais attendez, vous m'avez fait essayer des tenues toute la matinée alors que vous saviez pertinemment que vous me proposeriez celle-ci ? De toute façon, je ne peux pas mettre une robe bustier, c'est hors de question._

_- Pourquoi pas ? Tu as une poitrine merveilleusement faite pour ça._

_- Parce que je me connais, je vais perdre le buste et me retrouver à demi-nue devant tout le monde._

_- Belle, elles ont une coupe étudiée pour. Si toutes les femmes qui mettaient des bustiers se retrouver à moitié nues, on ne s'embêterait plus à s'habiller le matin. Rose, qui a plus de poitrine que toi, en met et ne s'est jamais retrouvée seins nus. N'est-ce pas Rose ?_

_- En tout cas, pas sans une aide extérieure. _

_- Et moi aussi j'en mets et je n'ai quasiment pas de poitrine._

_- De toute façon, je n'ai pas de soutien-gorge sans bretelles. Et il est hors de question que je me balade sans soutien gorge, j'ai horreur de ça._

_- C'est là que tu te trompes. Tada ! Allez va enfiler ça qu'on puisse finir de te coiffer et te maquiller._

_- Je ne vais quand même pas mettre ça ?_

Le ça en question était des sous-vêtements en dentelle un peu sexy. Ce n'était même pas un string ! Il faut dire que dans le placard lingerie de Bella, ou plutôt la moitié de tiroir, il n'y avait que des choses en coton. Très mignonnes certes, mais plus adaptées à des jeunes filles célibataires de quatorze ans.

_- Pense à Edward. Et à son plaisir quand il te retirera ta robe._

_- Il a déjà vu la totale alors je ne vois pas ce que ça change. Et de manière générale, on finit assez vite nus…_

_- Et bien ce sera l'occasion de tester quelque chose de différent. Tu verras que tous les hommes fantasment sur la lingerie de leur femme. Même s'ils rêvent de la lui retirer._

Bella finit par aller se changer dans la salle de bain d'Alice. Quand elle ressortit, je l'aidai à fermer sa robe. Elle était magnifique dans cette robe chocolat, au bustier présentant un double arrondi mettant en valeur sa poitrine et son décolleté. Elle portait encore les bigoudis mais je sus que j'allais lui faire une coiffure plutôt relevée tant la robe était parfaite pour son cou gracile et ses épaules fines. Son dos était à moitié nu. La robe descendait bien ajustée à la taille mince de Bella avant de s'évaporer jusqu'à ses genoux. La couleur chocolat tranchait sur sa peau diaphane, lui donnant l'air lumineux et non pâlotte comme certaines couleurs. Et bon dieu, c'était révoltant d'avoir des yeux pareils !

Alice et moi avions eu le compas dans l'œil sur ce coup-là. Les sous-vêtements et la robe étaient parfaitement à la taille de Bella.

J'achevai de la coiffer et Alice se chargea du maquillage. Cette dernière avait trouvé une bande marron que nous enroulâmes autour de son plâtre afin de ne pas dépareiller avec le reste. Et elle lui tendit une paire de béquilles assorties. Bella écarquilla les yeux.

_- Edward, au secours, ta sœur est folle !_

Edward n'étant pas loin, entendit l'appel de Bella et entra dans la chambre. Il resta figé à l'entrée. Bella ne se rendit pas compte qu'il bavait littéralement devant elle et commença à montrer la bande et les béquilles. Sauf qu'Edward ne regardait pas vraiment à ces endroits-là. Je me moquai de lui.

_- Ce qu'il y a de bien avec toi, Edward, c'est que Scarlett Johansson et Pénélope Cruz pourraient entrer dans la chambre, tu ne les remarquerais même pas._

_- Hein… ? Qui ça ?_

Edward n'avait pas quitté Bella des yeux en me répondant distraitement. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça une réponse. Je m'approchai de lui.

_- Mon chou, il faut absolument que tu apprennes à Bella que les dessous sexys, ça peut-être très sympa._

Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu rougir Edward comme ça. Et dire qu'il y a peu de temps, il pouvait subir une conversation sur le sexe avec Emmett ou moi sans même broncher… Quant à Bella, qui n'avait rien perdu de notre échange, elle était encore plus rouge que lui. Edward reprit le dessus et son sourire arrogant réapparut. J'étais prête à parier que des idées lui trottaient dans la tête. Et certainement loin d'être chastes.

(…)

Les personnes présentes à l'anniversaire de Bella étaient les mêmes que la veille. Exceptés l'absence de Peter resté chez un copain et la présence d'une invitée surprise.

Il s'agissait de Cynthia Brandon, la directrice de l'école de Juilliard. C'était une amie d'Esmée. Cette femme portait sa soixantaine d'années avec une grande élégance. Mais oubliez la femme au chignon gris serré, au corps raide et guindé. Cynthia portait ses cheveux courts dans une coupe très classe et moderne, et avait l'air d'avoir du répondant et beaucoup d'humour. Je comprenais pourquoi Bella et elle s'étaient bien entendues lors du passage de ma cousine à Juilliard. A l'époque d'Esmée, Cynthia était professeur de danse classique et était devenue directrice de l'école en 1997.

_**POV Jacob**_

Cet anniversaire était le premier que Bella « fêtait » depuis la mort de James, Victoria et Démétri. Et le deuxième qu'elle « fêtait » depuis que je la connaissais. L'année où sa famille avait trouvé la mort, nous avions organisé quelque chose pour son retour, or elle n'était jamais revenue à New York. Et nous ne l'avions pas fêté lors de notre première année, ni notre deuxième. Il avait fallu que nous pénétrions un soir dans le bureau de Cynthia pour obtenir son dossier scolaire et connaître sa date de naissance.

Même James n'avait pas osé nous la donner quand nous l'avions interrogé lors de l'une de ses visites à New York. Je crois qu'il avait un peu peur de Bella. Il faut dire que Bella cachait un fort caractère plein de détermination derrière sa timidité. Et qu'elle avait un sacré pouvoir sur les mâles l'environnant.

Le repas d'Esmée était délicieux. A peine une semaine après nos retrouvailles, c'était presque comme au bon vieux temps entre Edward et moi. Manger la cuisine de sa mère faisait remonter les souvenirs. Entre deux conversations avec les autres, Bella écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention les histoires que je lui racontais sur son petit ami.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que ce serait bientôt son tour. J'avais ramené tout un tas de vidéos de notre époque à Juilliard. Le seul souci, c'est que Démétri était pratiquement sur toutes. J'espérais que cela ne chagrinerait pas trop Bella.

C'est Emmett qui nous donna l'occasion de démarrer. Nous étions sortis de table et nous étions installés côté salon avec café, thé ou autres.

_- Alors, Chocobella, il faut que tu me racontes. Est-ce vrai que dans les écoles de danse, tout le monde danse dans le réfectoire ?_

_- C'est un mythe, Em'._

_- Ah oui ?_

Emmett interrogea alors Cynthia.

_- Mme Brandon, personne ne danse dans votre réfectoire ? Le film _Fame_ et tous les autres, c'est de la publicité mensongère ?_

_- C'était le cas jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une certaine troupe._

_- Maman ?_

Esmée secoua la tête.

_- Je n'ai jamais dansé dans le réfectoire de Juilliard._

Tous les « anciens » de la troupe dont parlait – évidemment – Cynthia se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers Bella. Celle-ci se mit à rougir comme à chaque fois qu'elle attirait l'attention.

_- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, s'il vous plait._

_- Allez Bella raconte._

_- Y a rien à raconter. J'ai peut-être émis l'idée d'une petite danse…_

_- Et trouvé du monde pour la danser._

_- Et inventé la chorégraphie._

_- Et demandé à l'orchestre une petite chanson._

_- Et dansé debout sur la table._

_- Mais c'était pour une bonne cause…_

_- Je savais que ça venait de votre bande mais j'aurais plus parié sur Démétri que sur toi Isabella._

_- Oh, beaucoup d'idées de notre « bande » venaient de Bella. Démétri était en quelque sorte notre leader mais la tête pensante, c'était elle. _

_- Faudrait pas exagérer non plus._

Je me moquai d'elle.

_- Pauvre petite Bella accusée de tous les torts. Mais que fait la police ?_

_- Ça va. J'admets avoir participé à… quelques opérations. Mais je n'en étais pas si souvent que ça à l'origine. Si ?_

Nous répondîmes en cœur.

_- SI !!!_

Bella bougonna un peu mais son regard pétillait. C'étaient des années heureuses et de bons souvenirs pour elle comme pour nous.

_- Bon, c'est bien, ça va vous faire plein de choses à nous raconter à propos de notre petite Mirabella. Mais commencez par nous raconter la danse du réfectoire._

Eléazar expliqua comment, pour le départ à la retraite du professeur d'art dramatique préféré des élèves, nous avions organisé une petite démo dans le réfectoire.

_- … la salle était bondée comme jamais. Les professeurs étaient presque tous présents, bien qu'ignorant ce qui allait se passer. Jacob s'était arrangé pour que la cloche sonne à 12h30 précises, heure à laquelle elle ne sonnait jamais…_

Ok. La fois où nous avions pénétré le bureau de la directrice, nous avions fait dupliquer les clefs de l'école. Rien de méchant, ni de criminel, mais ces clefs nous ont servi à différentes reprises. Dont cette fameuse fois où j'étais rentré dans le bureau de l'intendant pour régler cette fameuse sonnerie. Aujourd'hui, j'avais encore ce trousseau, même si j'en avais un bien plus officiel.

_- … Alors là, bang, tout le monde s'est tu. Une minute de silence et d'immobilité. Les professeurs nous ont tous regardé. Alors les musiciens ont sorti leurs instruments et le show a commencé…_

_- C'était une musique connue ?_

_- _I Feel Good_ de James Brown._

_- C'était Siobhan qui chantait._

Bien que son prénom, prononcer Shiv-awn s'il vous plait, soit cent pour cent irlandais, elle était à moitié afro-américaine et en avait la voix grave et puissante, au rythme soul inné.

_- Ce sont Dém et Bee qui ont commencé à danser. Ils étaient à un bout et à l'autre de la salle…_

_- Déjà ça, ça aurait dû mettre la puce à l'oreille des profs. C'était rarement pour autre chose que… qu'une opération, comme les appelle Bella, qu'ils mangeaient séparément ces deux-là. _

_- Est-ce que je peux poursuivre mon histoire ou quelqu'un a quelque chose à rajouter ? _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être susceptible, Zazar !_

_- Tu vas faire comment quand ton enfant s'endormira au milieu d'une histoire, tu le réveilleras ?_

Tout le monde riait, y compris l'intéressé. Emmett le relança.

_- Donc Bee et Dém ont commencé… et après ?_

_- Bon. Il faut savoir qu'à ce moment les tables étaient rangées un peu comme dans Harry Potter, toutes en longueur. Ils ont donc commencé à danser à un bout. Les plateaux repas qui n'avaient pas encore été débarrassés ont été mis sous les tables. Les deux zoulous ont été rejoints par les autres danseurs sur les tables. Les chanteurs se sont mis à faire le chœur. Et tous les autres dansaient également mais sur le sol. C'était géant._

Ça, c'était bien vrai. La chorégraphie de Bella n'était pas plus compliquée que ça mais la coordination de tous les danseurs et les effets qui en découlaient avaient fait ravaler leur égo à tous les profs de danse présents.

_- Surtout quand Dém et toi avez fait monter le professeur Wood sur la table pour qu'il danse avec vous._

_- Vous aviez l'air de savoir mettre le chambard. Jake, toi qui vivait avec une caméra à la main quand nous étions petits, tu n'as pas de vidéo ?_

_- De ce jour là… j'en ai une chez moi._

Nous avions formé une équipe technique ce jour-là et nous avions monté le clip de ce moment.

_- Mais j'ai d'autres vidéos de notre passage à Juilliard._

_**POV Emmett**_

J'étais assez enthousiaste de voir Bella danser. La seule démonstration que nous en avions eu était au _New Moon_. Et ça commençait à dater un peu. Nous étions retournés dans des soirées mais aucun endroit où elle aurait pu nous montrer ses talents. J'imaginais très bien Bella en tutu et justaucorps. J'avais hâte de voir ça et de pouvoir me moquer un peu d'elle. Je savais que cela ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça restait dit sans intention de blesser. Ce qui était toujours mon cas.

Je savais pourtant qu'elle pourrait me surprendre. Bella était bien plus sportive qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Lorsqu'elle courait avec nous, elle nous suivait sans difficulté, malgré sa propension à se casser la binette sur tout et n'importe quoi. Et elle avait poussé le vice jusqu'à me filer une raclée lors d'un concours d'abdominaux. Elle avait fini chacune de ses séries avant moi. Rendez-vous compte, moi, Emmett Cullen, professeur de sport, coach adulé d'enfants adorables, ancien pilier des équipes sportives de mon lycée et de mon université, elle m'avait battu, l'espèce de petite crevette follement amoureuse de mon frère qui l'était tout autant.

Ma Rose demanda à Jacob.

_- T'as pas un extrait de votre spectacle sur les musiques de Michael Jackson ? C'est un des seuls que nous ayons raté, Jasper et moi._

_- Si, je dois avoir un petit medley qui résume le film._

Bella tenta d'esquiver ce spectacle pour un autre mais cela ne faisait que renforcer notre envie de le voir. Jacob brancha le PC portable qui ne le quittait jamais sur l'écran géant de mes parents. Ces derniers allaient souvent aux soirées organisées par Juilliard et avaient vu le spectacle.

_- Mais nous serions ravis de le revoir, maintenant que nous savons que tu danses dedans._

Je restai bouche bée devant le spectacle. Comme tous, du moins ceux qui, comme Edward et moi n'étaient jamais allés à une soirée de Juilliard. Je m'attendais à un truc du type spectacle de l'école mais ça n'avait rien à voir. Tout, depuis les costumes jusqu'au film en passant par les lumières, les chorégraphies, les danseurs, les musiciens, n'était que travail de professionnel. Cela valait largement la représentation du Roi Lion que nous avions vue la veille au soir.

_**POV Edward**_

J'avais toujours refusé d'aller à Juilliard avec mes parents, ayant toujours refusé de me retrouver face à Jacob ou Jessica. Aujourd'hui, je m'en mordais un peu les doigts. Mais comme disait Bella, peut-être que ce que nous vivions à présent ne serait jamais arrivé si nous nous étions rencontrés plus tôt. N'allez pas croire que Bella croie à une quelconque intervention du destin. Elle pensait que nous faisions des choix qui nous menaient à d'autres choix. Mais qu'au final, rien ne l'obligeait à m'aimer, c'était son choix. Aurait-elle fait le même quatre ans plus tôt ? Peut-être. Mais peut-être qu'elle aurait fait un autre choix.

Le film était une succession d'extraits choisis de chaque danse, longs de quelques secondes à pratiquement une minute pour certains. Les trois acteurs principaux étaient Bella, Démétri et Jared. Ce dernier venait de la même tribu amérindienne que Jacob. Il avait quitté West Hurley à l'âge de sept ans et Jacob et lui s'étaient retrouvés à New York.

Le scénario qui servait de fil rouge au spectacle était classique. Une fille – Bella – arrivait dans une nouvelle école. Elle se faisait très vite abordée par deux amis. Le premier, le bad boy, joué par Démétri, obtenait ses faveurs avant de l'abandonner au profit d'une grande blonde. Le second, le timide, joué par Jared, la consolait. Mais, alors que la relation entre ces deux-là glissait de l'amitié à l'amour, le bad boy revenait et tentait de reconquérir la jeune femme.

La première chanson était bien sûr la célèbre_ Thriller_. C'était la rencontre, au milieu d'une danse de groupe. Les danseurs de la troupe étaient impressionnants de coordination, chose qui m'avait toujours fascinée chez le Roi de la Pop et ses acolytes. S'en suivirent deux autres chansons dansées en groupe. Je reconnus à chaque fois Bella. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière et attachés dans un chignon lâche d'où sortaient des tas de mèches rebelles. Pendant ces trois danses, ils portaient tous un pantacourt noir serré aux extrémités et assez large entre deux, avec un débardeur ajusté noir également. Ils étaient tous pieds nus et leur danse était de type hip-hop. A la fin de la troisième chanson, Bella et Démétri s'éclipsaient alors que Jared les regardaient, dépité.

**(La danse qui suit est celle qui se trouve dans le final du film **_**Center Stage**_** sorti en 2000, trouvée en cherchant des liens pour les musiques de Michael Jackson. Je ne vois néanmoins pas du tout mes personnages comme ceux du film, du moins physiquement, je me sers juste de la chorégraphie. Ainsi si je vous perds dans mes descriptions malhabiles de leurs danses, vous pouvez toujours regarder la vidéo (mon profil) pour mieux comprendre où je voulais en venir…)**

Le premier duo fut l'occasion de découvrir un peu plus à quoi ressemblait Démétri. J'avouais être un peu jaloux de cet homme qui avait été le premier amour de Bella. Démétri était de taille moyenne et avait cette morphologie en V toute en muscles caractéristique des danseurs de ballet. Torse large, taille fine, fesses rebondies – description de ma sœur – longues jambes musclées. Il était blond avec des yeux marron.

Le rideau se levait sur un groupe de ballerines en tutu et justaucorps blanc, chignon serré et pointes aux pieds dans lequel je repérais de nouveau immédiatement Bella. Il faut dire que la caméra s'accrochait facilement sur elle. Elle était vraiment différente quand elle dansait. Tellement plus sûre d'elle, libre et adroite. Les danseuses faisaient quelques gammes sous la houlette de Jared.

Une moto arrivait alors sur scène, Démétri en selle. La musique de _The way you make me feel _démarra. Le personnage joué par Jared n'avait pas vraiment l'air ravi de le voir. Démétri venait alors choisir Bella parmi les filles. La soulevant dans ses bras, il la lança ensuite à tourner autour d'elle-même, gardant une partie de son costume dans ses mains ce qui le déroula entièrement, révélant un justaucorps jupette rouge. Démétri et Bella se lancèrent alors dans une danse remplie de portés et de sauts où Bella montra que le grand écart n'avait plus vraiment de secrets pour elle. Malgré la musique pop, cette danse était résolument de style classique.

_- En fait le plus dur dans la danse, c'est quand même pour le mec qui doit porter la nana._

La réflexion d'Emmett lui valut une claque par Rosalie.

Bella repartit sur la moto de Démétri. _ Beat it, Remember the time_ marquèrent le retour des danses en groupe. _Billie Jean _fut la chanson de la rupture entre les personnages. La tristesse de Bella fut mise en scène avec _Earth Song._ Bella avait une présence exceptionnelle sur scène. Elle semblait la remplir à elle seule. Dans une danse emplie de douceur, elle réussissait si bien à transmettre ses émotions que je fus content que ce ne soit qu'un extrait. Je me rappelai le soir où je l'avais surprise à danser et où j'avais été tellement subjugué que j'en avais pleuré. Et bien, les mêmes sensations remontaient à la surface.

Bella était vêtue d'une robe mauve légère, sans manches et lui arrivant à mi mollets. La chanson _You are not alone_ marqua le retour Jared avec lequel elle dansa d'abord. Puis Démétri vint les rejoindre. Après s'être accaparé Bella, ils finirent par danser tous les trois. Ce qui m'impressionna le plus fut quand Bella, dans un porté à bout de bras par Démétri fut lancée dans les bras de Jared. C'était stupide mais j'eus peur qu'elle tombe. A la fin, Bella repoussa ses deux prétendants et partit en courant.

Le classique céda sa place au hip-hop avec des danses de groupe sur _They don't care about us _ et la version remixée de _Wanne be startin' somethin'_. L'extrait les montrait bougeant ventre et fesses à la manière des danses africaines_. _Puis vint quelques secondes de la chanson so hot_ Dirty Diana_ qui élevèrent immédiatement ma fréquence cardiaque.

Démétri et Jared se « battirent » sur _Bad. _Après deux nouvelles danses de groupe_ Black and white _et _Smooth Criminal_ en bande son, Jared et Bella se réconcilièrent sur la chanson _Will you be There_ et furent rejoints sur scène par tous les danseurs. Se prenant alors tous par la main, tous chantèrent _We are the World_ pour clore ce show fantastique.

Nous étions estomaqués. Je savais parfaitement que Bella était une sacrée danseuse pour l'avoir vue danser dans le salon. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de vraiment bien mais pas à un tel niveau de talent et de professionnalisme. Je comprenais pourquoi la High School of Performing Arts de New York était l'une des écoles de danse à la plus prestigieuse des réputations. Emmett fut le premier à parler.

_- N'empêche que j'aimerais bien voir plus de la danseuse sexy._

_- Je suis d'accord avec toi Em._

Tout le monde éclata de rire, surprenant Alice et Emmett. Bella ronchonna.

_- Jacob, je t'avais dit de pas la mettre. Le film dure quinze minutes et tout le monde ne retient toujours que ces dix pauvres secondes._

_- Bella, petite poire au chocolat. La jalousie, c'est pas beau._

_- Mais je ne suis pas jalouse…_

_- Ah oui ? Tu râles tout ça parce qu'une danseuse a monopolisé _ta_ scène pour une chanson._

Bella éclata de rire.

_- Ce n'est absolument pas la raison pour laquelle je râle._

_- En tout cas, cette fille me réconcilie avec le jean à trous féminin. C'est carrément hot sur elle. _

_- Alice, quand je…_

_- Mais ça n'a rien à voir. Là dans le film, ça lui donne un côté dangereusement érotique. Alors que quand tu en mets un, t'as l'air d'un chaton perdu._

Tout le monde éclata à nouveau de rire. Emmett et Alice commencèrent à s'agiter.

_- Non mais qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Y avait quoi dans vos verres ?_

Avec un grand sourire, Jacob s'adressa à eux.

_- Ce n'est rien. Si vous voulez, j'ai la vidéo entière de cette danse._

_- Oh non…_

_- OH SI, Bella, ne gâche pas notre plaisir._

Jacob nous expliqua en cherchant la vidéo dans sa base de données.

_- Je me rappelle parfaitement de cette danse. Nous avions dû interdire les répétitions au public tellement c'était le bazar._

Quand il mit la vidéo en route. La scène apparut. Puis Bella. Elle portait un tee-shirt à manches longues lui retombant sur ses épaules, un short de sport sur un leggins noir. Et elle était pieds nus. Elle faisait moins que ses seize ans sur la vidéo avec son sourire timide et ses cheveux tirés en arrière.

_- Oups, ce n'est pas la vidéo que je voulais._

_- Tant pis, laisse. On la regardera après. C'est sympa aussi de voir Bella danser._

Bella alla alors à l'autre bout de la scène et nous tourna le dos. Elle libéra sa chevelure qui lui tomba au niveau des fesses. Emmett et Alice n'avaient toujours pas percuté. La musique démarra. _ Dirty Diana_ of course. Bella commença à balancer son corps avec sensualité. Lorsqu'elle nous fit face, sa longue frange ne parvenait pas à cacher l'éclat de ses yeux. Oubliée la jeune fille de seize ans, Bella était une danseuse sexy sans âge. Méconnaissable si je ne l'avais pas vue dans nos moments d'intimité s'abandonner au plaisir. D'où l'erreur d'Alice et d'Emmett qui l'avaient prise pour une autre.

Entre ses mouvements lascifs et d'autres bien plus rapides, ses pirouettes terminant la jambe à la verticale et ses sauts en grand écart dont elle retombait à genoux, continuant sa danse au sol… j'allais garder Bella un moment sur mes genoux si je ne voulais que tout le monde découvre à quel point sa danse m'affectait. Bella par contre devait bien le sentir. D'autant que j'avais une pleine vue sur ses épaules nues et le haut de son dos. Et que si je me penchai, c'était sur son décolleté affriolant dans cette robe que l'on aurait dit dessinée pour elle. J'avais déjà du mal à me retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus en présence de tout le monde.

C'était vraiment adorable de la savoir capable de danser ainsi et rougir autant, comme en ce moment.

Emmett me lança un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

_- Veinard._

Ce qui lui valut un juste retour de ma part et une claque sur l'arrière de la tête de celle de Rosalie. Cette dernière avait un grand sourire. Elle semblait légèrement surprise mais épatée devant le spectacle de sa cousine.

Bella finit sa danse allongée sur ses genoux, ses cheveux éparpillés sur le sol. Mais quand elle se releva, la gamine timide avait fait son retour. Elle s'avança sur le bord de la scène et se mit à gesticuler en parlant à une vitesse qu'Alice n'aurait pas reniée. La conversation étant en italien, je ne comprenais qu'un mot sur quatre.

_- A qui tu parles comme ça ?_

_- Démétri._

_- Il était italien ?_

_- A moitié._

Comme elle. Je me tendis légèrement. Sentant aussitôt mon trouble, Bella prit ma main et y dessina de larges cercles. Je laissai s'évacuer toute tension. Je ne voulais pas que ma tendance à être jaloux et possessif ne blesse Bella. Démétri était son meilleur ami et cela faisait trois ans tout ronds qu'elle l'avait perdu. Et même s'il était encore en vie, elle m'avait assuré qu'il n'était pas l'homme de sa vie, qu'il ne pouvait pas l'être puisque c'était moi, l'homme de sa vie.

Et elle était la femme de la mienne.

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

*** Pour Caro30, ses lapins et ses fictions passionnantes !**

**Je n'ai pas vu la comédie musicale du Roi Lion. Toujours un empêchement de dernière minute… mais ça fait partie des choses que j'aimerais faire. J'ai donc supposé que l'histoire était la même que dans le dessin animé…**

**Je ne suis pas très contente de ma partie sur la danse, parce que je ne m'y connais pas suffisamment pour bien les décrire. En même temps, il faut bien passer par là puisque Bella a quand même fait trois ans à Juilliard et que beaucoup de ses amis viennent de là-bas.**

**Prochain chapitre, encore de l'anniversaire et de la danse avant de continuer un bout de chemin avec eux…**

**Dites moi ce que vous attendez…**


	32. Chapter 32 Anniversaire et souvenirs 2

**A l'origine, ce n'était qu'un seul et unique chapitre mais j'ai préféré le couper en deux et poster la première partie plus tôt que d'attendre qu'il soit terminé.**

**Je sais, je décris encore des vidéos de danse … mais je vous conseille plutôt de les regarder sur mon profil !!! Ces danses appartiennent à leurs chorégraphes, les chansons à leurs auteurs et les personnages de Twilight à Stephenie Meyer… Au prochain chapitre, je passe à autre chose mais j'avais envie de ces moments où les Cullen découvrent un peu la Bella danseuse… et ces vidéos sont… waouh…**

J'ai fini par regarder Center Stage pour en connaître un peu plus sur le film que je cite… Pas un de mes préférés mais le spectacle à la fin est très bien… et quelle ne fut ma surprise à la fin quand les deux danseurs se battent pour la fille et qu'elle finit même avec le « good guy ». Ça m'a beaucoup fait rire. Bref, scénario classique, je vous avais prévenues.

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

**Pour **_**Jouls**_** : Collin est le deuxième homme avec lequel Bella est sortie (Cf. Chapitre 17 quand Edward lui demande si elle a eu des petits amis), j'espère que c'était bien ça la réponse à ta question…**

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

_**POV Alice**_

Bella m'avait littéralement scotchée.

Je veux dire, je savais qu'elle dansait de manière merveilleuse. Je l'avais vue au New Moon danser la salsa, la rumba, les danses en –a et en –o et un peu de hip hop. Et ayant déjà vu des représentations données par les élèves de Juilliard, que ce soit au New Moon ou à l'école même, je savais à quel point les élèves étaient brillants. Ainsi tout au long des extraits du spectacle, je n'avais été que très peu étonnée de sa performance.

Elle était fabuleuse. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas assez calée pour parler de sa technique dont je me contrefichais. Bella avait une présence monstrueuse. Où qu'elle soit sur scène, nous la trouvions. Peut-être était-ce parce que nous la cherchions mais j'étais persuadée qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. C'était indéfinissable, inexplicable. Mais le concept même de présence n'est-il pas insaisissable ? Charisme ? Pas plus facile à définir.

Mais la voir danser sur _Dirty Diana_… Wouahou… Rien à voir avec la jeune femme timide aux joues cramoisies qui se ratatinait sur les genoux de mon petit frère en ce moment. Et le fossé entre la bombe qui se déhanchait avec grâce et sensualité et l'adolescente qui s'avançait avec… discrétion vers le bord de la scène était très profond. Je sais, discrétion, quand on est seule au milieu de la scène d'un énorme amphithéâtre est un mot qui peut paraître déplacé. Mais c'était vraiment l'impression qu'elle donnait. Je n'avais rien à redire sur ses tenues non plus. Quoi que bottes en cuir à talons haut, un bustier et un short moulant… non, cela aurait fait trop et gâché l'effet.

Néanmoins, qu'elle soit débridée ou réservée, elle affichait toujours une détermination certaine. Timidité et force de caractère. Finalement c'était tout à fait Bella.

Cynthia, Paul, Kim, Jared et Melinda nous laissèrent ainsi que Liam et Siobhan qui avaient beaucoup de route à faire. J'avais fini par céder au _pas de cadeaux_… du moins pour les invités. La famille c'était différent, on verrait ça ce soir. De toute façon, aucun d'entre eux n'avait osé lui en acheter un. Trouillards !! Enfin, peut-être pas ce soir… nous n'allions pas attendre tout ce temps quand même !!

Charlotte et Carlie continuaient de jouer dans un coin de la pièce. Depuis le début, elles avaient à peine regardé les vidéos.

Bien. Réfléchissons peu mais réfléchissons bien. J'avais assisté à quelques spectacles au New Moon et à Juilliard. J'avais bien dû y voir Bella. Oh mais oui ! Je sautai sur mes pieds.

_- FAME ! Fame, Fame, Fame ! Fame…_

Je continuai à répéter ce mot en désignant Bella puis Maman, de nouveau Bella puis Maman… Tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi.

_- Ben Maman, Fame quoi ! Bella a joué dans Fame._

_- Euh Jumelle de mon cœur, nous ne sommes pas assez vieux pour avoir joué dans _Fame._ Alors Pralibella n'en parlons pas._

- _Em', t'es bête. C'était un spectacle au New Moon où nous sommes allées, Maman et moi. Bella, t'as joué dedans, n'est-ce pas ? Hein, Bella ?_

Bella acquiesça.

_- Je le savais, je le savais, je le savais._

_- Qui a oublié de donner ses médicaments à la girouette ce matin ?_

_- Très drôle petit frère…_

Je me penchai à son oreille.

_- Il ne faudrait pas que je te demande d'aller les chercher maintenant n'est-ce pas ?_

J'avais fait en sorte que seule Bella m'entende en plus d'Edward et la couleur de ses joues me confirma que mon petit frère avait… fortement apprécié le spectacle de sa douce se déhanchant. Edward éclata de rire et serra plus fort Bella contre lui.

_- Je ne crois pas, non._

Je me redressai et appelai Jake.

_- T'as pas des vidéos de cette soirée-là ?_

_- Si mais…_

Ah oui, j'avais oublié ce détail là.

_- On aura qu'à virer la pouffiasse. _

_- ALICE !!_

_- Ben quoi ? Qui n'est pas d'accord avec moi ?_

Visiblement, Jessica la pouffiasse faisait tout autant l'unanimité contre elle dans la bande de Juilliard que chez les Cullen, Angéla et Ben semblaient également au courant. Seule Cynthia… Ah non, même Cynthia semblait comprendre de qui on parlait.

_- Voilà, c'est réglé. Lance la vidéo…_

_- Hey, je pensais que c'était mon anniversaire… pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit de véto sur le choix des vidéos ?_

_- Oh allez Bella, juste quelques extraits, c'est sympa de me dire que je t'ai vue danser il y a… waouh ! Ça date d'il y a presque quatre ans… Hum mais Bella… tu rentrais dans les bars à seize ans ?_

Je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle allait oser me répondre mais elle me regarda avec un petit sourire en coin et me fit un clin d'œil.

_- J'y rentrais à quatorze ans. Que veux-tu, c'est ça d'avoir ses entrées ! Mais je te signale que je n'avais que quinze ans sur la vidéo précédente…_

Je souris. Elle avait beau rougir aussi facilement que cligner des yeux, elle ne se laissait pas faire pour autant.

_- … Et pour _Fame_, tu as le droit à deux extraits alors choisis-les bien._

_- Mais Bella…_

_- Deux._

_- D'accord, d'accord._

Jake se pencha à l'oreille d'Emmett mais parla d'une voix assez forte pour que tout le monde entende.

_- Depuis quand Alice accepte-t-elle ce genre de compromis sans négocier ? Que dis-je… négocier ne faisait même pas parti de son vocabulaire…_

Je répondis à la place de mon jumeau en faisant un grand sourire à Bella qui soutint mon regard.

_- Il faut bien que je garde des réserves pour pouvoir négocier de plus importantes… choses, dans un avenir proche._

Parce que si je devais m'occuper de leur mariage, j'allais avoir du fil à retordre avec Bella.Edward, tant que je ne froissais pas sa chère et tendre, je l'avais dans ma poche mais Bella risquait d'être plus difficile. Et j'avais plein d'idées que, foi d'Alice, j'étais bien décidée à leur faire accepter.

_- Bon, je suppose que tu sais quel sera mon premier choix…_

_- Black and Gold ?_

_- Tu lis dans mes pensées, Jake…_

Cette chanson de Sam Sparrow ne faisait pas partie du film de 1980. Mais si je me souvenais bien, les danseuses étaient sexy en diable dedans… quitte à n'avoir qu'un extrait… autant faire rougir Bella…

Quelques fois je me surprenais à penser comme mon jumeau. Il ne manquait plus qu'un « nom d'un fromage fondu » et la symbiose entre nous serait parfaite.

Je ne me trompais pas. Bella était bel et bien dans cette chorégraphie et en tête d'affiche. La danse impliquait une sorte de podium avec des barres horizontales. Vêtues de corsets noirs tous simples portés sur des collants fins et des talons aiguilles, les filles étaient sexy sans être vulgaires. Bella dansait d'abord avec les filles avant d'être entourée des garçons qu'elle rejetait l'un après l'autre avec un sourire sensuel. Ils finissaient la danse tous ensemble avec des chapeaux haut de forme et des cannes.

Le film était quasi professionnel mais on se rendait compte de la folie qui régnait au New Moon. Il y avait franchement de quoi.

_- Hey bien Bella, je pensais que ton défilé en lingerie fine était une première pour toi mais en fait t'es une petite coquine._

Tous les autres la regardèrent.

_- Un défilé ?_

_- En lingerie fine ?_

L'intéressée – est-il utile de préciser qu'elle était rouge comme une pivoine – me fit les gros yeux.

_- Alice ! Ton silence faisait partie des conditions…_

_- Oups, désolée…_

Je lui fis mon sourire le plus craquant et elle soupira en secouant la tête. Edward se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer quelque chose qui la fit se retourner et chuchoter à son tour quelque chose à mon petit frère. Coquin assurément.

_- Bon, deuxième extrait. Je ne sais pas quoi choisir._

Maman me devança en lançant un clin d'œil à Bella qui lui sourit.

_- J'aimerais bien_ Out Here on my Own._Je sais qu'il n'y aura pas de « sexy Bella » dedans mais j'adore cette chanson et je me souviens avoir adoré ce que vous en aviez fait dans votre spectacle._

Après un regard à Bella et son acquiescement, Jacob confirma et lança la vidéo.

_- A vos ordres, Esmée._

Mais oui. Comment avais-je pu être aussi bête, ce moment était magnifique.

La pianiste et son instrument étaient au milieu de la scène. D'immenses draps blancs avaient été placés autour. La musicienne interprète apparaissait ainsi uniquement comme une ombre noire. C'était Démétri, torse et pieds nus, vêtu d'un collant de danse noir dont personne n'aurait osé se moquer tellement il le portait bien, qui dansait autour de l'ensemble.

Nous avions baissé les rideaux et le salon plongé dans l'obscurité se prêtait encore mieux à ce genre de chanson. C'était un pur moment de magie. De plus alors que je savais que les autres chansons « féminines » étaient interprétées par la pouffiasse. Celle-ci ne l'était pas. La pouffiasse avait une belle voix – c'était à peu près tout ce qu'elle avait – quoi qu'un peu trop haute et gamine à mon goût mais j'étais bien contente de ne pas l'entendre.

La voix de la chanteuse mystère avait quelque chose de familier, un accent un peu grave, profond, limite un peu cassée. Edward fut le premier à réagir.

_- Bella ?_

_**POV Jasper**_

Parce que c'était bien elle, la chanteuse mystérieuse. Jacob nous montra une des répétitions. Il y en avait très peu pour ces spectacles au New Moon qui étaient plutôt l'occasion de s'amuser en groupe. C'était d'autant plus impressionnant quand on voyait la qualité de leurs shows. La vidéo de la répétition était de moins bonne qualité mais l'émotion était au rendez-vous. Les draps n'étaient pas là, Démétri était assis sur le piano. Et Bella jouait et chantait, les yeux fermés. Sans artifices, sans crier, juste le piano et les émotions.

_Sometimes I wonder where I've been__  
Who I am  
Do I fit in.  
__Make believin' is hard alone__,__  
Out here on my own_

_  
__ We're always provin' who we are  
Always reachin' for that risin' star  
To guide me far  
And shine me home  
Out here on my own _

_  
When I'm down and feelin' blue  
I close my eyes so I can be with you  
Oh, baby, be strong for me  
Baby, belong to me  
Help me through  
Help me need you _

La manière dont Edward ramena Bella contre lui m'indiqua que la chanson la touchait beaucoup. Alice se recroquevilla dans mes bras. Je sentis une main se glisser dans la mienne, Rosalie. Ah nous formions une belle bande de romantiques à l'âme sensible.

_  
__Until the morning sun appears  
Making light of all my fears  
I dry the tears  
I've never shown  
Out here on my own _

Je crois que depuis que je la connaissais, autrement dit depuis sa naissance, cette semaine était la première fois où j'avais vu Bella pleurer.

_  
__But when I'm down and feelin' blue  
I close my eyes so I can be with you  
Oh, baby, be strong for me  
Baby, belong to me  
Help me through  
Help me need you_

Sometimes I wonder where I've been  
Who I am  
Do I fit in  
I may not win  
But I can't be thrown  
Out here on my own  
On my own

Je laissai les paroles de cette chanson m'envahir. Il était si facile de l'associer à Bella seule à New York ou seule en Angleterre ou ailleurs en Europe, toujours peu sûre de savoir où était sa véritable place entre une mère excentrique morte trop tôt et un père qui ne disait rien de ses émotions et ne faisait que travailler. Une enfant dans un monde d'adultes…

Le fait qu'elle ne soit pas allée à l'école n'avait sans doute pas aidé. Elle était douée pour les études mais jusqu'à son arrivée à Juilliard, elle se disait très peu douée pour les relations humaines. Pourtant elle savait vraiment écouter et était une amie précieuse. En tant que cousine, elle m'avait été d'une grande aide. Emmett disait toujours que pour être psychologue, il fallait voir un psy soi-même. Je n'avais pas besoin, j'avais Bella.

_  
_Lorsque la chanson se termina, il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas uniquement dû à la musique, c'était un tout. Revoir Bella avec Démétri… Je ne l'avais pas rencontré souvent mais il m'avait paru être un type bien. Et il prenait soin de Bella. A l'époque où la vidéo avait été tournée, ils n'étaient déjà plus ensemble comme nous l'apprit Bella un peu plus tard. Mais il était là avec elle quand même.

Eléazar rapporta.

_- Si l'école avait su qu'elle chantait et qu'elle jouait du piano, ils auraient utilisé ses talents autrement._

_- C'est qu'elle est pleine de ressources notre petite strawbella. _

_- Ce n'est pas un morceau très compliqué, il ne faut pas exagérer._

_- Oh mais il y avait de grands pianistes parmi nos danseurs…_

Jacob chercha et lança une nouvelle vidéo.

_- ça se passe à la toute fin de notre deuxième année. Nous avions prévu un petit quelque chose au New Moon. Bella devait danser uniquement avec le piano. Sauf que Wolf, le pianiste, s'est cassé le bras deux jours avant. Nous aurions pu trouver un autre pianiste, ce n'est pas ce qui manquait à l'école mais Bella a lancé comme ça. « Si Dém joue, je danse toute seule. » Or s'il ya bien une chose que Bella n'avait jamais fait au New Moon, c'était danser toute seule. Alors forcément, Dém a accepté._

Démétri en grande tenue avec queue de pie et haut de forme entra en scène tenant la main de Bella en ballerine rose, chignon serré, debout sur ses pointes.

Je vis Edward se tendre.

Ah Edward, c'était parfois si facile de se glisser dans sa tête. J'étais persuadé qu'il était à nouveau jaloux de Démétri. Le fait de ne pas savoir danser le bloquait parfois. Il pensait que Bella voudrait de quelqu'un qui sache danser. Mais elle n'en avait que faire, elle voulait un homme qui l'aime et qu'elle aime. Ce qui ne m'empêcherait pas de lui glisser que quelques leçons de danse ne lui feraient pas de mal. Edward n'était pas capable de se lâcher en ayant l'air ridicule comme je le faisais à chaque fois que je dansais – généralement à contre rythme. Il fallait que tout soit parfait. Alors il fallait absolument qu'il prenne des cours. Mais si Démétri jouait en plus du piano, il n'allait pas s'en remettre.

Je le comprenais. Je savais ne pas être le premier homme d'Alice. Et je n'aurais pas aimé que l'on me fasse regarder des vidéos de ma douce et d'un de ses ex. Je pense que cela aurait été plus facile pour Edward si Démétri avait été encore vivant. Il aurait pu « se battre » contre un homme réel et non contre un souvenir. Mais Bella savait très bien où elle en était de ses sentiments envers Démétri avant sa mort et elle était folle amoureuse d'Edward.

Heureusement pour son égo de mâle, Démétri ne savait même pas jouer _Au Clair de la Lune._ Ce fut Bella qui s'installa derrière le piano. La _Valse n°6 _ de Chopin retentit. C'était d'autant plus drôle que Bella, d'ordinaire très sage physiquement lorsqu'elle jouait, avait pris un air très sérieux, et se penchait en se balançant exagérément sur son piano alors que ses doigts virevoltaient. Démétri de son côté n'était pas en reste et reprenait tous les clichés de la petite danseuse de ballet. C'était drôle et mignon comme tout.

Carmen s'exclama.

_- Et voilà comment nous avons appris que Bella jouait du piano…_

La phrase de Carmen n'était pas terminée que Jacob se mit debout et se mit à pointer Bella et Edward du doigt en bégayant. S'il cherchait à imiter ma chérie, c'était plutôt effrayant…

_- C'est… c'était… c'est… après… c'était… et on… et tu … et lui, il… et tu… c'était… et alors…_

_- Je suis désolée, j'ai oublié mon dictionnaire Anglais-Jacob. Tu as une idée de ce qu'il veut dire, Edward ?_

_- Pas la moindre._

_- Je… le spectacle au New Moon… c'était après son concert… tu sais… son concert… c'est lui qui… et après tu as joué…_

Alice se libéra de mon étreinte et se joignit aux gesticulations de Jacob. Visiblement elle savait de quoi il parlait.

_- C'est… c'était… et… après… tu… elle… alors… toi… _

Elle savait mais nous n'étions pas plus avancés. La conversation que j'avais eue avec Edward au zoo peu de temps après leur arrivée à New York me revint.

_- Bella, tu as vu Edward jouer il y a quatre ans au conservatoire ?_

Bella me regarda. Jacob et Alice s'étranglaient encore dans leurs mots.

_- Je… oui… Jacob m'avait emmenée…_

Je renchéris.

_- Et c'est sa musique qui t'a donné envie de rejouer._

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, néanmoins, Bella y répondit quand même.

_- … Oui._

Alice se mit à sauter encore plus haut.

_- C'est elle, Edward, c'était elle, ton ange du premier rang…_

_**POV Edward**_

Bella avait pivoté de manière à pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux. Oui, c'était elle mon ange. Je n'écoutais plus Alice que d'une oreille. Elle expliquait aux autres de quoi elle parlait.

_- … Quand il a donné son _seul_ et _unique_ concert, Edward était tellement stressé qu'il est resté figé au milieu de la scène. Puis son regard a croisé celui d'une fille au premier rang. D'après lui, elle ressemblait à un ange. Mais il n'a jamais réussi à la retrouver. Et bien cet ange, c'était Bella…_

J'aurais pu, ou dû, ne pas apprécier qu'elle mette notre vie privée sur le tapis comme ça, même s'il ne restait que les proches… Mais tout ce qui m'importait c'était ce que Bella avait répondu à Jazz. J'étais celui qui lui avait redonné l'envie de jouer au piano. A deux reprises. Moi… pas… un autre. Je le savais puisqu'elle me l'avait dit mais l'entendre à nouveau était vraiment très agréable. Nous étions connectés de mille et une façons avant même de se rencontrer réellement. Ça donnait presque envie de croire à ce destin auquel Bella ne croyait pas. Je lisais dans ses émeraudes ce que les mots seuls ne peuvent décrire, lui répondant de la même manière.

_- … Oh vous m'écoutez tous les deux ?_

Je m'arrachai sans envie à la conversation silencieuse que j'avais avec Bella et nous nous tournâmes vers ma grande sœur.

_- Est-ce que Bella est bien ton Ange, la fameuse fille qui t'a permis de jouer et à laquelle tu as pensé des jours et des nuits, à cause de laquelle tu n'arrivais plus à dormir tant tu te languissais de ne…_

Bella éclata de rire.

_- Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ?_

_- Quoi Bella tu étais au courant ? Et toi, mon frère, tu savais que… Mais pourquoi je suis toujours la dernière au courant ? _

Nous éclatâmes de rire.

_- Et toi alors, tu savais aussi ?_

_- Euh… je…_

_- Jasper Monroe* Hale ! Tu savais et tu ne m'as rien dit ?_

_- Edward m'a fait promettre de…_

_- Edward Anthony Cullen !_

Nous criâmes tous en cœur.

_- ALICE MARY CULLEN !!_

Ce qui réussit à la faire rire avec nous.

_- Bon, Jake, qu'est-ce que tu as d'autre sur Bella ?_

Surprise, Bella se tourna vers moi. Je sais, je suis plutôt inconstant. Mais j'aimais la voir danser même si c'était avec Démétri ou un autre. Elle était mon ange et j'étais celui qu'elle avait choisi. Je serais toujours jaloux des hommes qui tournaient autour de Bella mais il allait falloir que je compose avec.

Dans la première vidéo, Bella portait une robe blanche… vaporeuse. Alice serait sans aucun doute meilleure que moi pour la décrire. Ne lui recouvrant qu'une épaule, elle la drappait sur le devant avant de lui laisser un décolleté tout en diagonale dans le dos. La robe se fendait alors jusqu'à ses pieds, nus. Bien que laissant deviner ses sous-vêtements couleur chair à paillette argentées, il n'y avait rien d'affriolant dans cette tenue. Démétri était vêtu de blanc lui aussi. Un pantalon et une veste ouverte sur son torse. La pièce plongée dans le noir, leurs tenues fantomatiques, leur danse mélangeant contemporain et valse viennoise… nous nous serions cru dans un songe. La musique était une chanson de Céline Dion, _A New Day has Come_. La robe virevoltait autant que Bella dans de magnifiques portés et pirouettes. En tant que spectateur, j'avais beaucoup aimé le moment à la fin où Démétri effectuait des pas de valse avec Bella recroquevillée dans ses bras. C'était rempli de douceur.

_- Bella, mais pourquoi tu ne t'habilles pas comme ça plus souvent ? Elle te va à ravir cette robe !_

_- Mais bien sûr ! D'ailleurs je comptais la mettre demain pour la rentrée… Oh mais je ne peux pas, elle est à Londres. C'est dommage ! J'aurais dû te demander de l'emmener dans tes bagages…_

Ethan se mit à rire.

_- Nous n'aurions pas pu. Déjà qu'il a fallu payer un supplément pour nos bagages…_

Paolo et Ethan restaient une semaine avec nous avant de s'envoler pour le brésil rendre visite à la famille de ce dernier.

_- Mais elle est de quel créateur ?_

_- Là, tu m'en demandes trop. C'est un cadeau de mon frère. Je crois qu'il l'a achetée à Londres. Je serais bien incapable de te dire où._

_- Alice, ce n'est pas la peine de nous regarder. On s'habille chez les hommes !_

_- Vous auriez pu connaître les bons coins…_

La deuxième vidéo était drôle. Sur la musique de Busta Rhymes, _Don't Touch Me, _Bella et Jared, cette fois-ci, vêtus de combinaisons oranges de prisonnier avec des bonnets gris, évoluaient sur un rythme hip-hop. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Et c'était sans doute bien plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait. Tous ces danseurs avaient le don de faire passer quelque chose de technique et délicat pour quelque chose de naturel.

_- Ah bah là, on sait d'où vous sortez vos vêtements…_

_- Oui, mais à part toi, Emmett, personne n'a envie de les porter !_

Bella se redressa sur mes genoux.

_- Tu as déjà porté ce genre de tenue ?_

_- T'aimerais bien le savoir ?_

_- Je peux toujours demander à Edward…_

Mon frère fit un clin d'œil à Rose qui lui sourit.

_- Edward ne sait pas tout…_

Bella se retourna vers moi et chuchota.

_- Et je ne veux surtout pas tout savoir sur eux et… leurs petits jeux…_

La troisième vidéo était, à la demande de Carmen, un tango entre Bella et Eléazar. Sur la musique du film_ Mr and Mrs Smith._ A nouveau, cela paraissait facile. Même sur des talons aiguilles de dix centimètres de haut. Et sensuel…

Entre chaque danse, tous échangeaient des souvenirs. De Bella mais aussi de Juilliard et des représentations au New Moon.

Je commençai vraiment à voir Bella comme une danseuse et non plus uniquement comme ma fiancée. Si bien que même le baiser qu'elle échangea avec Démétri à la fin de la dernière vidéo ne me choqua pas. Pas plus lorsqu'elle lui sauta dans les bras. Ou peu. Enfin si, un peu quand même, mais ils étaient ensemble à l'époque où ils l'avaient tournée.

C'était sur la chanson _If it Kills Me_ de Jason Mraz (N/A : je ne pense pas que la chanson était sortie en 2006 mais la chorégraphie est tellement **incroyable** que j'ai voulu garder ce travail des chorégraphes de l'émission et des deux danseurs, **superbe**… j'espère que vous aimerez). Bella portait une robe courte bleue turquoise qui s'évasait dès sa poitrine si bien que l'on voyait souvent sa culotte de la même couleur. Là encore, rien d'excitant dans sa tenue. Ou presque.

_Bon sang_, cette fille pouvait éveiller mon désir en jean à trous, chemise et se montrer adorable avec à peine un bout de tissu sur le dos. Démétri avait un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche toute froissée et mal boutonnée avec une cravate desserrée. Ils étaient pieds nus tous les deux. Ils formaient un couple qui se querellait. L'homme tentait de la reconquérir avec un collier dont le pendentif était un cœur rouge. Le bijou changeait de main régulièrement, lancé par l'un, rattrapé par l'autre. Je ne pourrais pas rendre hommage à cette chorégraphie magnifique simplement avec des mots. Ils se déchiraient encore plus – et même physiquement leurs vêtements ne terminaient pas « entiers » – avant de se réconcilier, d'où le baiser.

Bella demanda si nous pouvions passer à d'autres films, ne la mettant pas en scène. La pauvre avait tant rougi depuis que nous avions commencé à visionner les films qu'elle devait avoir chaud.

Nous en profitâmes pour faire une pause goûter, il était prêt de dix sept heures. Ce fut l'heure pour Angéla, Ben et Charlotte de partir. Nous nous réinstallâmes dans le salon. Maman demanda.

_- Est-ce que ça te dirait de voir des vidéos de ton chéri, pour changer ?_

_- Oui !!_

Je me moquai un peu de son entrain et elle me tapa dans l'épaule.

_- Chacun son tour, mon amour._

Nous eûmes le droit aux films de nos premiers pas. Maman avait toujours les larmes aux yeux quand elle se rappelait de ces moments-là. J'étais tout le temps dans ses jupes à cette époque. Bella s'enthousiasma devant la pseudo danse que j'avais effectué au mariage de mon oncle.

_- Tu vois que tu sais danser…_

Et ce n'était même pas moqueur. Nous échappâmes de peu aux traditionnels _tout nus à la plage ou au lac._ Puis, Jacob sortit de sa réserve quelques vidéos de nos matchs et entrainements de basketball au lycée.

_- Ah enfin du vrai sport !!_

_- Dit l'homme aux longs cheveux bouclés !_

J'avais oublié les longs cheveux d'Emmett au lycée… qui ne lui allaient pas tellement…

_- Hey, on ne se moque pas de mes cheveux…_

_- Pourtant y a de quoi !_

_- Rose a raison, tu étais ridicule. Oh c'est moi là..._

_- Tu étais pom pom girl Alice ?_

_- Oui et même capitaine en dernière année. Je ne sais pas pourquoi parce que je n'étais pas très douée en danse et que mes chorégraphies n'étaient pas terribles._

_- Parce que quand tu criais, tu n'avais pas besoin de micro, tout le public, le staff, les joueurs t'entendaient…_

_- Ha ha… très drôle, Em' ! _

_- Je sais, sœurette… _

Nous assistâmes ensuite à un entrainement plutôt costaud où nous n'avions pas touché à un ballon mais où nous avions beaucoup transpiré.

_- Tu vois Bella, ça, c'est vraiment du sport._

_- Peut-être que si tu le répètes une troisième fois, tu y croiras, Emmett._

_- Attends, Bee, tu peux pas dire le contraire…_

Emmett partit dans un grand soliloque sur le basket et autres sports qu'il avait pratiqué. Eléazar finit par lui couper la parole.

_- La danse est un sport qui demande beaucoup. Autant que le basket, voire plus. _

_- Je suis désolé, Em'. Pour avoir pratiqué le basket avec vous au lycée et assisté à certains cours à Juilliard, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec Zazar._

_- Jacob, c'est de la haute trahison !!_

_- Je suis assez d'accord avec Jacob. J'ai soigné plus de blessures en une semaine à Juilliard quand j'y travaillais en tant qu'infirmier que pendant tous vos matchs à l'école._

_- Papa ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre ?_

_- C'est la stricte vérité… _

_- Et Emmett, toi qui disais que dans la danse, le plus dur était pour l'homme parce qu'il portait la femme, as-tu déjà été porté ? Parce que ce n'est pas si facile. Démonstration. Hum, Alice, me ferais-tu l'honneur ?_

Eléazar s'était levé et avait tendu la main vers ma sœur. Il lui expliqua ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Il n'eut aucun mal à soulever ma sœur en l'attrapant par la taille. Mais il ne put la porter qu'à la verticale et encore, le couple tanguait et Alice papillonnait des bras en riant. Il la reposa avec douceur. Il tendit sa main vers ma belle.

_- Bella ?_

Bella se leva. Eléazar me fit un grand sourire ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Bella.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, je fais attention à sa jambe._

Il attrapa Bella de la même manière et, avec grâce et sans effort apparent, elle se retrouva à l'horizontale au dessus de sa tête, portée à bout de bras, le buste légèrement redressé et les bras écartés pour maintenir un équilibre pratiquement immobile. Un mouvement plus tard, Eléazar la tenait comme une mariée et quelques secondes plus tard, elle était de nouveau sur ses pieds. Alice et Emmett restèrent bouche bée. C'était encore plus impressionnant au milieu du salon de mes parents que sur un film projeté par le grand écran.

_- Tu vois, même si sur la balance, Alice est sans doute plus légère que Bella. Une fois dans mes bras, désolé Alice, Bella est la plus légère et la plus facile à porter. Et ça… _

Il se frappa le ventre.

_- Ce sont les abdominaux… entre autres… Essaie, Emmett, tu verras que la place du mec n'est pas forcément la plus difficile._

Je rêvais ou Eléazar venait de proposer à mon frère de jouer les apprentis acrobates avec ma Bella à la jambe cassée ? Emmett s'était levé et était passé derrière le canapé où je me trouvais.

_- Rose ?_

Je soupirai de soulagement.

_- Tu rêves, mon ours. J'ai le vertige ! Et Alice et Bella font de très belles démonstrations…_

_- Ok. Jumelle de mon cœur ?_

_- Si tu me fais tomber, je lâche Jasper à tes trousses…_

_- Mais bien sûr, j'ai peur de ton gringalet d'amoureux… en fait, je vais vous faire une démo digne du risotto au saumon de Norvège de Maman avec…_

Deux bras puissants me tirèrent en arrière et je me retrouvais de l'autre côté du canapé, dans les bras de mon frère, les pieds à vingt centimètres du sol.

_- Nom d'un croco haribo, j'aurais pensé qu'un mois de danse horizontale avec Bella t'aurait un peu assoupli mon frère…_

Je réussis à dégager une de mes mains et allai le chatouiller juste sous les côtes. Il me lâcha et j'en profitai pour le faire tomber d'un croche pied.

_**POV Bella**_

Edward et Emmett roulaient sur le sol en tentant je ne sais quoi avec leurs mains. La distraction venait à point nommé.

J'avais adoré regarder ces films que je n'avais jamais vus auparavant, voire même complètement oubliés. Mais ça me ramenait des tas de souvenirs qui envahissaient ma pauvre tête. Heureusement, Edward avait été d'un profond soutien, il m'avait tenu contre lui toute la durée du visionnage. C'était un peu étrange, surtout lors de la dernière vidéo filmée du temps où Démétri et moi formions un couple.

Mais mon cœur ne battait que pour un homme. Un seul avait ce pouvoir de me faire trembler de désir pour lui et de calmer mes craintes les plus profondes, de me faire rire aux éclats et de mettre mon cerveau temporairement hors service, de gérer mon comportement – surtout cette semaine – et de me faire m'accepter telle que j'étais, de me donner plus de confiance en moi…

Sans y réfléchir, j'avais attrapé le bras d'Edward qui avait été remplacé par Rose et Alice dans sa bataille contre Emmett et je l'attirai vers moi. Carlie rejoignit l'équipe des chatouilleuses. Tandis que les filles, assises à califourchon sur Em, le faisaient hurler de rire, je nichai mon visage dans la poitrine d'Edward et passai mes deux mains autour de sa taille. Il m'enlaça aussitôt et me serra contre lui. J'avais tant besoin de ce contact.

J'avais toujours été très indépendante et ce… besoin de lui continuait de me faire peur parfois. Mais ce n'était sans doute pas plus mal. Nous ne savions pas de quoi demain serait fait. Néanmoins, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je faisais des projets d'avenir. Notamment en me mariant avec Edward…

_- Maman !_

_- Emmett Cullen, qu'est-ce que tu fais à ma fille ? Arrête de la secouer tu vas la rendre malade…_

Je récupérai Carlie qu'Emmett tenait par les pieds. Le reste de la journée fut toute aussi agréable. Jacob, Tanya, Eléazar et Carmen partirent les derniers. Carmen espérait que le bébé ne tarderait plus, elle n'en pouvait plus. Il ne restait plus que les Cullen, les Hale, Paolo, Ethan, Carlie et moi. Nous retournâmes dans notre appartement pour le diner.

_- C'est l'heure des cadeaux !!_

_- Alice ! Nous avions…_

_- Pas d'anniversaire sans cadeaux. Point final._

Je me demandais comment le sang parvenait encore jusqu'à mon visage, j'avais passé la journée à rougir. Mais j'utilisai là l'avantage d'avoir un enfant et c'est Carlie qui ouvrit certains de mes cadeaux.

Le premier était une Mug personnalisée par ma fille _Joyeux Anniversaire Maman._ L'écriture était peut-être bancale mais il n'y avait pas de faute d'orthographe. Je ne doutais pas qu'elle avait eu un peu d'aide mais j'étais très fière quand même.

Carlisle m'offrit des partitions de piano à jouer à quatre mains. C'étaient des adaptations de musiques de films, qu'Edward et moi adorions jouer. Esmée nous offrit des nouveaux sets de draps housse, housses de couette et taies d'oreiller et de traversin. Le fait d'avoir des cadeaux pour Edward et moi me plaisait beaucoup. Jasper nous avait fait encadrer et agrandir des photos de Carlie, Edward et moi : un portrait de chacun de nous, deux photos de nous trois plus une pour la chambre de Carlie, et une photo de nous tous prise au lac à West Hurley.

Emmett sautillait dans tous les sens.

_- A moi ! A moi !_

Craignant le pire, je ne laissai pas ouvrir celui-là à Carlie. Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce que c'était, étant donné qu'Emmett l'avait enlevé de sa boîte.

_- C'est une protection de plâtre pour pouvoir aller dans l'eau. Tu la mets par-dessus et avec cette pompe _(qu'il sortit de derrière le canapé)_ tu fais le vide. Tu peux prendre une douche, un bain, aller à la piscine…_

_- Mais c'est génial ce truc !_

Nous rîmes tous devant l'enthousiasme des deux médecins de la famille qui examinèrent la protection pendant dix bonnes minutes. Emmett ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter.

_- Comme ça, petit frère, tu vas pouvoir continuer à jouer dans l'eau avec Bella…_

_- Qui te dit que nous avions arrêté ?_

_- Hem !_

_- Désolé, mon ange._

Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air désolé. Mais bon, je ne l'étais pas trop non plus.

Alice m'offrit un bon dans son magasin préféré pour une journée de shopping avec elle – elle ne perdait jamais le nord. Elle me tendit un autre paquet mais me dit, eu égard à mes rougissements, qu'il faudrait mieux que j'attende d'être seule avec Edward pour l'ouvrir. Cela n'empêcha pas mes joues de s'échauffer mais je préférai suivre son conseil.

Rosalie m'avait trouvé un réveil tout mou, garanti incassable. Parce qu'avec le début des cours, les journées allaient commencer un peu plus tôt. A peine me direz-vous. Mais je ne suis pas du matin et il valait mieux que ce soit le réveil qui en fasse les frais plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre. Et mon portable ne résisterait pas à une deuxième utilisation en temps que réveil. Elle avait pris le même pour Edward. Ce qui tombait bien puisque le sien a juste eu le temps de me connaître une semaine avant de périr au combat. Bella versus les réveille-matin, vainqueur par KO depuis des années.

Paolo et Ethan m'avaient trouvé les derniers disques de deux groupes, l'un anglais et l'autre irlandais, qui ne sont pas connus aux Etats-Unis. Ils me donnèrent également une enveloppe.

_- Tu l'ouvriras quand tu seras prête._

_- Prête à quoi ?_

_- Tu verras. _

Je n'étais pas plus avancée… Je verrais, donc.

Edward bouda un peu quand Emmett le chambra parce qu'il ne m'avait pas offert de cadeau « visible ». Mon amour argua que je le lui avais interdit. Je pris sa défense et murmurai à l'oreille d'Emmett qu'effectivement les cadeaux d'Edward étaient inavouables en public, ce qu'il s'empressa de répéter à voix haute. Mais j'avais prévu le coup et m'étais déjà cachée dans les bras d'Edward. De plus, j'avais attendu que Rose soit là pour qu'Emmett ait le droit à sa petite claque derrière la tête. De toute manière, il devait bien aimer puisqu'il lui chuchota quelque chose qui lui en valut une deuxième, un peu plus douce toutefois.

Les parents de Rose et Jasper, mon oncle et ma tante donc, ne pouvaient pas être là mais avaient envoyé un cadeau quand même. Ils ne viendraient que la semaine prochaine. Carlie ouvrit ce dernier paquet. Encore un film, décidemment, c'était une journée à thème. C'était un film familial. Je me tendis un peu. J'avais mon compte d'émotions pour la journée, non ? Jasper m'assura.

_- On ne le regarde que si tu t'en sens capable._

Au point où nous en étions, un de plus, un de moins. Carlie s'installa sur mes genoux. Il était l'heure de dormir pour elle mais je l'autorisai à rester pour le film un quart d'heure. Nous pourrions le regarder un autre jour s'il était plus long.

A près avoir découvert les premiers pas d'Emmett, Alice et Edward, ce furent les nôtres. Comme le film suivait l'ordre chronologique, James fut le premier. Nous étions en 1981, il avait tout juste un an. La ressemblance avec Carlie était frappante. Sauf qu'il avait les yeux verts, un peu plus pales et gris que les miens. Il chuta au bout d'une bonne dizaine de mètres et ne voulut plus se relever. Il pleura jusqu'à ce que mon père – ce devait être ma mère qui filmait – vienne le prendre dans ses bras. Cela faisait bizarre de le voir sans moustache, je l'avais toujours connu avec. Mon père, pas James. Puis ce fut Rosalie, adorable poupée blonde de onze mois, 1985. Hey, mais elle se débrouillait comme une chef. Quand elle en eut marre, elle se mit à crier et ma tante la récupéra. On voyait James, âgé de cinq ans pas loin, et Jasper, tout petit nouveau-né. Ma tante avait eu deux grossesses plus que rapprochées et Rosalie a commencé à marcher le jour de sa sortie de la maternité.

Jasper, dix mois, précoce. Aussi jolie tête blonde que sa sœur. Deux ou trois années plus tard et tout le monde les prendrait pour des jumeaux. Il se tenait au banc de la table de jardin et dès qu'il apercevait quelqu'un, il ouvrait grand les bras. Mon tour, 1990, onze mois. La seule brune des quatre, comme mon père était le seul brun de sa fratrie, mais je ne pouvais nier mon appartenance à la famille. Nous nous ressemblions tout de même. Je ne faisais pas cinquante centimètres sans tomber mais je refusais que l'on m'attrape. Je me redressais en tanguant puis retombait après deux pas. Et ainsi de suite. Déjà maladroite, mais têtue aussi. Je finis quand même à quatre pattes. Plus stable pour moi.

Jour de l'an 2005, Carlie allait faire ses premiers pas. Elle était dans mes bras, j'étais à Londres pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Je mimais une petite valse et la petite puce était aux anges. Je la déposais sur le sol et ne gardais que ses petites mains potelées dans les miennes. Je me souviens que James avait les larmes aux yeux et qu'il avait enlacé Victoria pour l'embrasser.

Quand l'écran redevint gris moucheté, j'avais les yeux qui me picotaient. C'était quelque chose de voir les enfants Cullen, mais de revoir ma famille… Je tenais fort Carlie contre moi et Edward nous étreignait toutes les deux. Emmett – qui d'autre ? – lança un _CÂLIN GENERAL ! _et je protégeai du mieux que je pusma fille de l'étouffement. Emmett rallia même ses parents à la mêlée.

Edward coucha Carlie après que je lui aie donné une douchette rapide. Elle était déjà endormie lorsqu'il la glissa sous les couvertures. Nous retournâmes au salon non sans avoir profité de l'intimité relative du couloir pour nous embrasser. Alice était partie à fond sur la semaine de la mode à Tombouctou les bains et très vite je ne suivis plus la conversation. Bercée par les tendres caresses d'Edward sur mes mains, je ne me sentis pas m'endormir.

Je me réveillai à demi quand Edward me porta dans notre chambre et il m'aida à me dévêtir. Ses yeux brillèrent quand il me vit en sous-vêtements puis nue, mais il était fatigué aussi. Il finit de se déshabiller et s'allongea sous les couvertures. J'allai me pelotonner dans ses bras qu'il referma autour de moi. La journée avait été intense et je n'avais pas vraiment dormi la nuit dernière, trop tourneboulée. Bien au chaud au creux de ses bras, je ne mis que quelques minutes à me rendormir.

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

**Parler de Juilliard sans citer **_**Fame**_**… impossible !!! **

_**Black and Gold**_** est extrait du remake de 2009 (avec un petit mélange avec le clip de la chanson) mais pour la magnifique **_**Out here on my Own**_**, je préfère de loin la version originale même si la voix de Bella ne ressemble pas à celle d'Irene Cara…**

**J'ai tenté de traduire la chanson mais je trouve qu'elle y perd de son charme alors j'ai effacé ma traduction. Y en a de très bonnes sur le net pour celles qui ont l'envie et le courage…**

*** Monroe est le premier prénom de Jackson Rathbone… J'adore quand ils sont fâchés et qu'ils emploient tous les prénoms… mais je n'en avais pas pour Jasper… et Jasper Jackson trop de J- bon ok Monroe c'est un peu Marylin…**

**Je sais que cette fiction est très fleur bleue mais ça fait du bien de croire que le bonheur est accessible après… des débuts de vie pas faciles…**


	33. Chapter 33 Fleur bleue

**Je reviens sur le « fleur bleue »… **

**Au départ, je trouve quand même que le livre l'est beaucoup (mais ce n'est que mon avis) et j'assume totalement que mon histoire le soit (mes histoires parce que l'autre a beau être bien plus « mouvementée », elle l'est aussi) mais j'ai eu des MP comme quoi c'était vraiment too much, irréaliste, etc (et là je vous fais la version rated K voire un K plus que soft, surtout quand je repense au MP qui a suivi le dernier chapitre…). Bref, quelque chose de pas très sympa. J'ai trouvé ça plutôt méchant… si ma fanfiction ne plait pas… ben je n'oblige personne à la lire… J'imagine une Magda en petit diable mettre un couteau sous la gorge des gens pour qu'ils lisent son histoire…**

**Bref… Merci encore à toutes les reviews, les mises en alerte… et pour tous vos encouragements… ça fait autant de bien qu'un peu de fleur bleue^^…**

**A propos de fleur bleue… en voici une nouvelle couche… hi hi ! Je me lance mon propre défi, faire dire ou penser le mot fleur bleue à chacun des personnages avant la fin de la fiction (en restant dans le cadre familial, quand même…) quoi que ça pourrait être drôle si le chef d'Edward ou un des professeurs de Bella… Allez, j'arrête mes bêtises… je fais quoi je souligne chaque fois que j'écris ces deux mots ? Ok, je vous laisse tranquilles…**

**Bonne lecture… j'espère que vous aimerez autant lire ce chapitre que j'ai aimé l'écrire…**

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

_**POV Bella**_

Ma première semaine de cours fila comme l'éclair. N'ayant pas repris mon travail à la bibliothèque, je passai mes journées en cours avant de rejoindre Carlie, Edward, Paolo, Ethan et les autres. Les deux Londoniens profitaient de leur séjour pour revoir ce qu'ils avaient aimé la dernière fois et découvrir de nouvelles choses grâce aux conseils de tous. Mon emploi du temps était assez étrange, je ne travaillais ni le mercredi après-midi, ni le jeudi matin, mais je finissais après 19h les mardis, jeudis et vendredis soirs. Excepté que le jeudi, je n'avais pas cours mais étais sensée travailler à la bibliothèque. J'avais donc passé la journée de jeudi de cette semaine avec les garçons, comme toutes les périodes prévues pour ce travail que je reprendrai uniquement la semaine prochaine.

Deux professeurs nous firent l'honneur de tests surprise, pour évaluer notre niveau. Le premier fut plutôt difficile puisqu'il concernait l'Histoire des Etats-Unis. Déjà, j'avais fait la majeure partie de mes études en Europe et plus particulièrement au Royaume Uni. Et l'Histoire Contemporaine n'était pas ma période préférée. A la rigueur, la Guerre de Sécession, Jasper étant passionné de cette période, et plus tard les Guerres Mondiales et la Guerre Froide m'étaient plus familières. Mais le test concernait la période des révolutions industrielles, qui ne m'enthousiasmaient pas vraiment, pas plus en Europe d'ailleurs. Heureusement pour moi, l'Histoire n'était pas qu'une question de connaissances, mais de compréhension et de méthode. Le deuxième portait sur la littérature moderne américaine. Là encore, ce n'était pas mon rayon mais je me débrouillai.

Ce vendredi matin, Edward avait dû partir tôt à l'hôpital. Sa journée était chargée mais il devait y avoir autre chose puisqu'il était parti un peu comme un voleur. J'espérais que rien de grave n'était arrivé à l'un de ses patients.

Nous avions prévu de manger tous ensemble au restaurant ce soir. Voilà pourquoi Rose et Alice avaient débarqué dans ma chambre, de bonne heure et de bonne humeur, pour me choisir, pardon pour m'imposer une robe pour le repas. Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elles m'avaient déposé la robe dans les bras et expliqué que le restaurant où nous allions rendait obligatoire ce genre de tenue. Elles ajoutèrent qu'étant donné que je finissais tard, mon compagnon passerait me prendre directement à l'université. Et deux secondes plus tard, elles avaient disparu.

Paolo et Ethan me suivirent jusqu'au gymnase de l'université. J'y avais un casier où j'avais laissé des affaires pour pouvoir courir le midi quand je travaillais à la bibliothèque. Je vérifiai que ça ne sente pas trop avant d'y déposer la robe dans sa housse. Je pourrais y prendre une douche et me changer plus rapidement que si je devais repasser par l'appartement. Les garçons m'accompagnèrent ensuite jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de l'amphithéâtre où je devais avoir cours.

_- Ce n'est pas que j'ai honte de vous les garçons, ni que je n'ai pas envie de passer plus de temps avec vous, mais vous n'avez pas mieux à faire ? Vous n'êtes pas à New York pour longtemps et…_

_- T'inquiète, on est ravis de venir avec toi._

_- Oui, une université de l'Ivy League, tu te rends compte ? Pao, tu veux bien me prendre en photo ?_

Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de les regarder avec un faux air vexé.

_- C'était donc ça… Et bientôt vous allez me dire que c'est Edward qui vous a demandé de venir avec moi parce que lui ne pouvait pas…_

Il était venu avec moi le jour de la rentrée et j'avais dû le menacer pour qu'il parte alors qu'il était déjà en retard pour l'hôpital. Il était donc avec moi quand j'avais appris la « bonne » nouvelle de la bouche même des deux intéressés. J'avais la malchance de partager certains de mes cours avec Eric et Tyler et j'avais vainement espéré qu'ils ne seraient pas aussi lourds que cet été. Mais Rome ne s'était pas faite en un jour et je devrais trouver des ruses pour leur échapper le midi. Edward avait grogné quand il avait appris cela.

Ethan et Paolo ne dirent rien. Oh mais…

_- QUOI ? Mais il n'est pas croyable ! Je peux quand même me débrouiller toute seule ! Comment pensait-il que je faisais à Londres ? Je prenais le métro tous les jours…_

Je ronchonnai la suite. Cela me faisait plaisir bien sûr, qu'il se montre attentionné envers moi. Attentionné, pas surprotecteur. Nous allions devoir avoir une petite conversation tous les deux. Je secouai la tête et rentrai dans la salle. Je ne pus néanmoins pas enlever le sourire béat que j'affichais alors que je m'installais à côté de Kim avec laquelle j'avais également quelques matières communes.

Le professeur avait lui aussi préparé un examen de « rentrée ». Ce dernier test était le plus facile, consacré aux plus grands dramaturges de la culture anglo-saxonne. Malgré ses dix heures de cours, le vendredi était ma journée préférée. Littérature anglaise, histoire littéraire, trois heures de travail personnel dirigé et civilisation.

La journée passa donc très rapidement.

Je venais de finir d'enfiler ma robe et il ne me restait plus qu'à la fermer quand on frappa à la porte du vestiaire. Les pom pom girls avaient quitté les lieux depuis un moment, non sans s'être moquées gentiment de ma présence au gymnase avec un plâtre. Je fis donc entrer Jasper.

_- Jazz ? Que fais-tu là ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Edward ? Pourquoi ce n'est pas lui qui…_

_- Bella, Bella… Il n'est rien arrivé à ton Edward. Il est juste un peu en retard et m'a demandé de passer te prendre._

Jasper se moqua légèrement de moi mais je soupirai de soulagement.

_- Ah… Tu peux m'aider ?_

Jasper se glissa derrière moi et remonta la fermeture éclair.

_- Merci. Où est Carlie ?_

_- Elle est avec Esmée et Carlisle._

Il m'aida également à enrouler une bande crème autour de ma jambe cassée. Je me remis debout et tentai maladroitement d'observer l'étendue des dégâts dans la petite glace du vestiaire.

Les filles m'avaient choisi une robe tour de cou couleur bourgogne, très ajustée à la taille et avec des volants asymétriques en mousseline qui partaient de mon genou et recouvraient plus ou moins mon plâtre. J'avais relevé mes cheveux, que j'avais réussi à ne pas mouiller sous la douche, en un chignon un peu fouillis qui laissaient s'échapper de longues mèches bouclées.

_- Sympa le maquillage !_

_- Une idée de ta chérie… il parait que le regard « smoky » augmente mon côté séductrice. Ha ha._

Jasper se moqua de mon air incrédule puis il redevint sérieux quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

_- Tu es magnifique, Bee. Est-ce que je peux te prendre en photo ?_

Je fronçai les sourcils. Il me dit sur le ton de la confidence.

_- Ne le dis pas à Alice mais j'ai toujours rêvé de prendre une photo de fille dans leurs vestiaires._

J'eus du mal à croire ce qu'il venait de me dire mais le laissai faire. Jasper avait très souvent son appareil sur lui.

_- J'aurais trop aimé voir la tête d'Edward quand il te verra._

_- Merci. Mais tu la verras, non ? Tu ne viens pas ce soir ?_

_- Si, si._

Il avait répondu un peu trop rapidement. Il était un peu étrange ce soir.

_- On y va ?_

Je le regardai, suspicieuse mais son expression ne lâchait rien. Je mis mon escarpin crème sans talon et enfilai mon long trench coat beige. Je mis l'écharpe bordeaux que m'avait prêtée Rosalie. Les soirées commençaient doucement à se rafraichir, nous nous rapprochions de l'automne, une de mes saisons préférées pour ses couleurs chatoyantes dans les arbres. Que ce soit James, Jasper ou Démétri, ils s'étaient tous moqués de moi lorsque je déclamais que telle saison était ma préférée. Les quatre étaient mes préférées, j'y trouvais toujours quelque chose que j'aimais. Les couleurs de l'automne, la nature qui renaissait au printemps, les longues soirées d'été et le manteau blanc qu'offrait l'hiver.

Nous sortîmes du gymnase. Jasper engagea tout de suite la conversation, ne me laissant pas une seconde pour revenir sur sa phrase.

_- Tu vas finir par t'habituer à porter des robes de soirée._

_- Ne m'en parle pas… la prochaine fois, je mets un jean et un polo, n'en déplaise à Alice. _

Jasper était vêtu d'un costume mais c'était habituel chez lui les jours où il travaillait. Excepté les jours où Alice n'était pas là et où il laissait tomber au moins la cravate. Elle le savait parfaitement d'ailleurs.

_- Mais tu remarqueras que je mets moins de temps à me laver, m'habiller, me coiffer, me maquiller quand je suis seule que lorsqu'elles s'occupent de moi._

Il éclata de rire. Nous nous dirigeâmes en parlant vers l'entrée de l'Université et son parking.

_- Bella, ça ne te dérange pas si on s'arrête quelques secondes, il faut que je passe voir quelqu'un._

_- Pas de soucis._

Nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment contenant les salles de théâtre et le conservatoire. Jasper me laissa dans l'entrée, m'assurant qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps. Il m'embrassa sur le front et disparut par l'une des portes battantes. Je retirai mon écharpe, il faisait plutôt bon dans le hall. Au bout de d'un quart d'heure, je commençai à m'impatienter et je l'appelai sur son portable. Mais je tombai sur sa messagerie. Cinq minutes plus tard, je pris la direction de la salle où il s'était engouffré.

Lorsque j'entrai, je restai bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à mes yeux. Je m'étais avancée légèrement puis m'étais arrêtée. Les lumières de la salle étaient tamisées au maximum avant qu'il n'y fasse nuit noire. Le couloir d'accès aux sièges était bordé d'une vingtaine de bougies. Sur la scène, il y avait un piano et une table dressée pour un diner aux chandelles.

Deux bras puissants enlacèrent ma taille et des lèvres se déposèrent sur ma nuque. L'ayant entendu arriver et surtout senti son odeur au parfum boisé, je ne sursautai pas. Je ne l'avais pourtant pas vu en entrant, il devait être caché quelque part parce que je n'avais pas non plus entendu la porte se rouvrir.

_- J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais entrer._

Ses lèvres descendirent le long de mon cou et ses mains vinrent tenter de détacher mon manteau. Comme je restai muette et immobile, il stoppa son geste.

_- Tu n'aimes pas ?_

Lâchant mes béquilles (les pauvres, elles en voyaient des vertes et des pas mûres) et mon sac de cours (je sais, pas très élégant avec ma tenue de soirée, je comptais le laisser dans la voiture), je me tournai vers lui. Je savais que la surprise pouvait se lire sur mon visage, j'avais toujours été un livre ouvert. Un léger doute venait entacher son sourire. Ma voix s'étrangla légèrement.

_- Je… c'est la salle où nous nous sommes vus pour la première fois ?_

Je ne l'avais pas reconnue quand j'avais fait la visite de l'université cet été. Il y avait deux salles et la décoration avait été refaite à nef. De plus, les deux accueillaient alors des représentations avec des décors bien différents de la sobre scène de l'audition d'Edward. Ce jour-là, il y avait beaucoup de monde et j'avais laissé Jacob me guider. Il dépassait la foule d'une bonne tête, c'était plus facile pour lui !

Mais avec le piano blanc Bösendorfer au milieu de la scène, je ne pouvais pas avoir de doutes.

Les yeux d'Edward étincelèrent et son sourire en coin qui me faisait toujours craquer réapparut.

_- Oui, c'est la salle où tu m'as envouté par la seule force de ton regard... Hey, mon bébé, ne pleure pas…_

Je n'avais pas senti les larmes couler le long de mes joues. Edward prit mon menton dans une de ses mains et essuya mes larmes de son pouce. Je posai ma main sur son torse et plongeai dans son regard d'océan.

_- Embrasse-moi, s'il te plait…_

Il se pencha et ses lèvres se refermèrent doucement sur les miennes. Il m'embrassa avec tendresse. Sa main qui tenait mon menton agrippa ma nuque tandis que l'autre glissa sur mon épaule puis le long de mon dos avant de se déposer dans le creux de mes reins. Ma paume était toujours appuyée sur sa poitrine et je m'accrochai de l'autre à son cou pour maintenir mon équilibre. Je m'étais dressée légèrement sur la pointe de mon pied valide pour lui faciliter l'accès à ma bouche. Il continua de taquiner mes lèvres avec délicatesse un moment avant de passer sa langue dessus. Néanmoins, je les gardai closes pour profiter de la sensation qu'il créait ainsi.

Il grogna doucement et je les entrouvris avec un sourire. Sa langue vint caresser la mienne avant de s'enrouler autour. Notre baiser se fit plus passionné alors que nos lèvres et nos langues dansaient cet audacieux et familier ballet empli de sensualité. Je ne me lassais pas de la saveur de sa bouche et du satin de ses lèvres. Nous nous embrassâmes à en perdre haleine. Edward finit par mettre fin au baiser en posant son front contre le mien.

_- Nous devrions aller manger avant que ce ne soit complètement froid…_

J'acquiesçai mais ne bougeai pas plus que lui, caressant ses cheveux à la base de sa nuque et me serrant contre lui. Il finit par s'écarter en soupirant, non sans avoir posé ses lèvres rapidement – trop – sur les miennes. Je ris en voyant que mon maquillage avait légèrement tâché son nez. Je l'essuyai du pouce et désignai mon visage.

_- Je suppose que je ne ressemble à rien ?_

_- Mon ange, tu es la plus belle de toutes les femmes que je connais._

Je lui souris, levai la main pour la poser sur sa joue et dis d'une petite voix que je reconnus à peine comme la mienne.

_- Parce que je suis la tienne._

Il posa sa main sur la mienne en me servant son sourire en coin. Je rompis notre échange muet après quelques instants.

_- Je te rejoins. Je vais faire en sorte de ne pas faire trop honte à Alice et Rose et ne pas gâcher leur magnifique robe par un maquillage de vampire._

Edward me regarda de haut en bas avec un sourire taquin. Je portais toujours mon manteau dont seule la ceinture était défaite. Je lui rendis son sourire.

_- Tu verras…_

Il se baissa en riant pour me ramasser mes béquilles et me les tendit. Il m'embrassa sur le front avant de m'indiquer le chemin des sanitaires. Mon maquillage n'était pas si horrible que cela – vive le waterproof – et je mis très peu de temps à me rendre à nouveau à peu près présentable. Edward m'attendait à l'extérieur et me prit mes sacs avant de m'accompagner de sa démarche souple jusqu'à la scène. Il m'aida à retirer mon manteau.

Edward siffla doucement en découvrant ma robe. Je crus voir une lueur de désir s'allumer dans son regard avant qu'il ne s'éloigne dans mon dos déposer mon manteau avec le sien. Lui portait un costume noir avec une cravate de la même couleur sur une chemise blanche. Je savais, pour lui avoir posé la question après avoir vu ce smoking dans son placard, qu'il lui avait été offert à Noël dernier par Alice, qu'il était sur mesure et qu'il ne l'avait jamais mis, attendant une occasion spéciale pour le faire. Je sautai de joie intérieurement _hi hi, je faisais partie d'une soirée spéciale pour lui_…

Son torse se colla contre mon dos et ses mains se glissèrent sur mes hanches. Il déposa de légers baisers sur mon épaule avant de remonter vers mon cou et de venir titiller le lobe de mon oreille. Il chuchota d'une voix rauque.

_- Tu ne portes pas de soutien gorge, n'est-ce pas ?_

Effectivement, la robe ne se prêtait pas au port d'un soutien-gorge. Le dos nu descendait trop bas. Mais elle était assez ajustée et conçue pour soutenir ma poitrine plutôt généreuse. Je secouai la tête lentement. Il soupira et son souffle chaud me fit frissonner.

_- Tu joues avec le feu, mon ange…_

Je frémis de nouveau et mon cœur s'accéléra. Ses baisers envoyaient des ondes de plaisir dans tout mon corps. Je sentis mon bas-ventre être envahi d'une douce et agréable chaleur. Ses mains caressaient mon ventre et j'avais posé les miennes dessus. Il haletait presque quand il murmura de nouveau à mon oreille.

_- Je ferais mieux de m'éloigner de toi avant de te faire l'amour ici et maintenant…_

_- Hum, ça me plait aussi comme programme…_

Il rit doucement mais s'écarta néanmoins. Je grognai de frustration et son rire de velours s'éleva davantage. Je clopinai jusqu'à l'une des chaises qu'il me tint. Il partit une minute et revint avec une desserte sur laquelle se tenait notre repas.

_- Je te propose de commencer par le plat chaud, si tu veux bien._

_- Mi piaceva partire con il dessert (J'aurais bien voulu commencer par le dessert)…_

_- Pardon ?_

_- C'est parfait, Edward._

Son sourire en coin et ses yeux pétillants me montrèrent qu'il n'était pas dupe. Peut-être était-ce mon air un peu bougon qui l'avait mis sur la voie. Cet air s'effaça aussitôt qu'il déposa devant moi mon assiette et qu'il leva la cloche sur du sweet and sour pork servi avec des haricots verts. J'adorais cela. Il rit devant ma tête d'enfant devant son cadeau de Noël et m'embrassa sur le front.

Il s'excusa d'avoir dû réchauffer le plat au micro-ondes, se servit et s'installa devant moi.

_- C'est Esmée qui a cuisiné ?_

_- Oui._

_- Tu veux dire que tout le monde était au courant sauf moi ?_

_- Non. Jusqu'à ce midi, il n'y avait que Jazz… C'est le seul qui sache à peu près tenir sa langue dans cette famille !_

_- Ah ça… Mais c'est pour cela qu'il était bizarre tout à l'heure. Et la photo… c'est Alice !!_

_- La photo ?_

_- Jasper m'a demandé s'il pouvait me prendre en photo… je ne comprenais pas… mais c'était Alice qui avait dû lui demander… A propos d'Alice, elle ne t'en veut pas de lui avoir caché ça ? Parce qu'il ne faudrait pas que ça nous retombe dessus comme lorsque nous ne lui avons pas annoncé pendant deux malheureux jours que nous étions fiancés…_

_- C'est elle qui a insisté pour choisir les fleurs… on lui dira qu'elle a suffisamment participé !_

Il y avait quelques bouquets de fleurs, des roses rouges pour la plupart, qui étaient disposés un peu partout sur la scène. Je proposai.

_- Ou on lui offrira une semaine à Paris…_

Ses lèvres s'étiolèrent en un large sourire. Peut-être imaginait-il ce qui se passerait avec une Alice pour un temps en France.

_- Ça peut se faire aussi._

Je posai les yeux sur des tiges de bambous dans leur pot rempli d'eau. Je levai un sourcil interrogateur vers Edward. Il haussa les épaules.

_- C'est Emmett. Il a dit que tu comprendrais._

Bien sûr que je comprenais. Sacré Emmett !

Nous passâmes le reste du repas à parler de tout et de rien aussi passionnément que d'habitude. Edward était vraiment magnifique dans son smoking, même si j'avais envie de défaire un à un chacun des boutons de sa veste puis de sa chemise et de déposer mes mains sur sa peau que je savais douce et chaude, de tracer le contour de ses muscles fins, de goûter chaque parcelle de son corps… Je me ressaisis avant de lui fondre dessus sans crier gare.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Edward m'emmenait à un diner en amoureux depuis le_ Terrace in the Sky_ et mon pari avec lui. Mais cette soirée était sans doute la plus romantique que je n'ai jamais connue.

Avant tout, le lieu. Cette salle où nos yeux s'étaient croisés pour la première fois, quatre ans plus tôt. Ces yeux bleus gris emplis de panique qui s'étaient accrochés aux miens pour ne plus les quitter jusqu'à la fin de son récital. Ces yeux qui reflétaient ce que sa musique exprimait. Et sa musique… Parfois, quand c'était vraiment trop difficile ces dernières années, je fermais les yeux et replongeais dans ce souvenir, me laissant transporter par ses notes virevoltantes. Il faisait assurément partie de mes dix meilleurs souvenirs de New York en ce temps là. Aujourd'hui, cette première rencontre avait toujours une place très importante dans mon cœur même si Edward avait réussi à me faire vivre des moments encore plus merveilleux, ce dont je doutais quelques mois auparavant. Avoir le droit au bonheur...

Et puis le décor. Les bougies, les fleurs… N'allez pas croire que la salle en était pleine. Il y en avait juste assez pour créer une ambiance dans une salle plutôt grande et, par conséquent, bien vide. Edward avait depuis longtemps retiré le chandelier du milieu de la table. Il l'empêchait de bien me voir, m'avait-il dit. J'avais allongé mon bras par-dessus la table et avais entrelacé nos doigts, lui dessinant de petits cercles sur sa paume.

Il n'y avait qu'Edward pour me faire apprécier ce genre de chose. Il était le seul avec lequel j'avais eu envie de devenir un peu fleur bleue. Je n'en étais pas encore à pleurer comme une madeleine devant les films d'Alice en cœur avec cette dernière, Rosalie et Emmett – sans doute le plus sentimental des trois. Mais au moins, à l'abri dans les bras d'Edward, je les regardais avec eux.

Bon, je ne dis pas non plus que je ne préférais pas nos… moments intimes mais Edward était le genre d'homme à me tenir les portes, à tenir ma chaise à la maison ou au restaurant, à porter mes sacs, à m'emmener voir le film qui me plaisait, à interroger ma fille ou mes cousins jusqu'à ce qu'ils avouent que j'étais fan du _Roi Lion_, de _Casino Royale_ version 2006, de _Munich, _de _Little Miss Sunshine, _de _Charlie et la Chocolaterie,_ des deux derniers Batman, de _House MD, _de_ The Big Bang Theory, _de Johnny Depp, de Christian Bale et des groupes_ Muse_ et _Scorpion_, à discuter une heure avec le libraire pour lui montrer ce que j'aimais et trouver les futurs livres qui envahiraient ma table de chevet, à demander à Paolo et Ethan de m'accompagner jusqu'à ma table de classe pour que je ne sois pas ennuyée – tiens, j'avais oublié que nous avions une conversation à avoir sur ce point… qui attendra bien quelques jours – à vouloir me tenir par la main pour marcher dans la rue, à me composer une musique pour mon anniversaire… Pour résumer, à me rappeler qu'il m'aimait de mille et une façons…

Cela faisait quelques minutes que je sentais Edward se tendre et cela me sortit de mes pensées.

_- Tout va bien, Edward ?_

_- Oui. Bella, je…_

Il se leva et s'approcha de moi.

(N/A : C'est un passage d'Eclipse qui compte parmi mes préférés… alors les mots d'Edward sont de Stephenie Meyer dans un essai maladroit de traduction de ma part… mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas la replacer… un tout petit poil adaptés pour le contexte somme toute différent… et… enfin bref, il y a quelques moments que vous reconnaitrez bien… « »)

_- Bella, « je voudrais faire ça bien, maintenant. S'il te plait, garde à l'esprit que tu as déjà accepté et ne me ruine pas ce moment. »_

Il se laissa tomber sur un genou devant moi. Je déglutis difficilement mais réussis à ne rien dire et à ne pas m'enfuir en courant. Je sais, cela aurait été difficile sur une jambe et sans mes béquilles mais la peur donne des ailes. Sauf que je n'avais pas peur. Seulement ce genre de scène me rendait toujours très inconfortable. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, d'autant plus que nous étions seuls dans la salle. Mes joues prirent une magnifique couleur carmin et mon cœur manqua quelques battements avant de se dire que lui s'enfuirait bien en courant. Edward savait que ce genre de scène me faisait flipper mais je savais que ça lui tenait à cœur. Et il m'avait évité le public d'une salle de restaurant ou d'un parc. Alors je ne dis rien et je restai immobile.

_- Isabella Renata Swan._

Il sortit une petite boite noire de sa poche.

_- Depuis la première fois où j'ai croisé tes yeux et où tu m'as donné la force de dépasser mes peurs, je n'ai cessé de penser à toi. Cela n'a pas été toujours conscient et de nombreuses fois tu as envahi mes songes. Puis il y a eu cet instant, à Heathrow, où j'ai recroisé tes magnifiques émeraudes et où j'ai compris que tu faisais à tout jamais partie de ma vie, même si à l'époque, tu n'étais que deux yeux magnifiques appartenant à un ange, mon ange. Je sais que tu ne crois pas au destin mais nous nous sommes retrouvés voisins dans l'avion et j'ai pu connaître ton nom, ton magnifique nom qui te va si bien. Je n'ai jamais autant aimé prendre l'avion que ce jour là, avec Carlie et toi._

Je retenais mon souffle.

_- Et coïncidence, chance, ou ce que tu veux, il s'est avéré que tu étais la cousine de mon beau-frère et meilleur ami, et de ma belle-sœur et meilleure amie. J'ai appris à te connaître, à découvrir quelle merveilleuse jeune femme tu étais mais je n'ai jamais eu aucun doute sur le fait que j'étais tombé éperdument amoureux de toi dès notre premier regard. Je n'ai pas été assez courageux pour te le dire et il a fallu que tu prennes les devants pour notre premier baiser, pour notre premier je t'aime. Et jamais je ne regretterai cela. Je ne veux pas et je ne peux pas passer ma vie loin de toi._

Ses yeux brillants de sincérité n'avaient pas quitté les miens depuis le début de sa tirade. Ils exprimaient tout l'amour, toute la tendresse, tout le désir qu'il ressentait pour moi.Il ouvrit la petite boite et la bague que nous avions choisie ensemble étincela sous la lumière des bougies. Mais je ne quittai pas ses yeux pour autant.

_- Je t'aime, Bella. Sois mon Ange pour toujours. Isabella Swan, veux-tu m'épouser ?_

J'inspirai un grand coup et je murmurai, de peur que ma voix me lâche.

_- Oui._

Avec un sourire qui illuminait la salle entière, faisant de l'ombre aux bougies, il me glissa la bague à l'annulaire de ma main gauche avant d'y déposer ses lèvres. Il posa son deuxième genou à terre avant de m'enlacer et de m'embrasser avec passion, nous coupant le souffle à tous les deux. Alors que nous nous tenions front contre front, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le souffle court et irrégulier, je murmurai.

_- « Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Il m'embrassa de nouveau et, haletant, vint me chuchoter à l'oreille.

_- « Oui, j'aime ça. Tu n'as pas idée. »_

Je ris doucement.

_- « Je te crois. »_

Je remontai mes mains vers son visage pour le prendre en coupe et mener sa bouche à la mienne pour un baiser rempli de tendresse. Puis je l'écartai de moi et plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

_- J'ai quelque chose pour toi aussi._

Il me regarda avec un air interrogateur.

_- Si tu veux bien aller me chercher mon sac._

Après avoir haussé un sourcil, il s'éclipsa de notre étreinte et s'exécuta. Je me levai pour attendre son retour presque instantané. Je sortis un paquet de mon sac que je lui tendis. Je me sentais un peu ridicule, sachant ce qu'il devait avoir dépensé pour moi et ce que je lui avais acheté.

_- Voilà, je ne sais pas trop ce que l'on offre au fiancé… Une montre, tout ça… rien que tu n'ais déjà… mais quand j'ai fait les magasins avec Carlie mercredi, j'ai trouvé cela. Ce n'est rien… par rapport…_

_- Bella, tu m'as déjà offert le plus beau des cadeaux en acceptant de devenir ma femme._

Il déchira le paquet cadeau et découvrit la boite de playmobil qu'il contenait. C'est celle du pianiste et de son instrument. Hasard ou pas, le piano était le même piano blanc à queue qui se trouvait dans la salle de théâtre. Edward me regarda, surpris. Je tentai de lui expliquer ce que j'avais ressenti en découvrant cette boite, deux jours plus tôt.

_- Cela ne veut absolument pas dire que je veuille que tu te laisses pousser la moustache… Mais je voulais t'offrir cela pour les cours de musique que tu donnes à Carlie et que j'espère tu donneras un jour à nos futurs autres enfants… ou s'ils ne veulent pas jouer au piano, peut-être voudront-ils jouer aux playmobils avec toi…_

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir que deux lèvres incandescentes se mouvaient contre les miennes. Mes mains reprirent le chemin de ses cheveux et je gémis quand les siennes, posées dans le creux de mes reins, me rapprochèrent de lui. Le désir enflamma mon bas-ventre alors que je sentais clairement le sien former une bosse dans son pantalon. Sans que nos bouches ne se séparent, il empauma mes fesses et me souleva. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de ses hanches, ma jambe cassée soutenue par ma jambe valide sur laquelle j'avais posé mon bout de plâtre. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, je me retrouvai rapidement assise sur le piano, Edward entre mes jambes. Finalement, l'heure du dessert avait fini par sonner.

Edward remonta ses mains et les posa sur mes joues. Il ne s'écarta de ma bouche que pour déposer de légers baisers sur le reste de mon visage.

_- Tu veux d'autres enfants avec moi ?_

Sa voix était rauque de désir et déclencha l'envol de milliers de papillons dans mon ventre. Mon intimité palpitait d'impatience. Je lui répondis d'une voix que ma respiration saccadée rendait presque tremblante.

_- Bien sûr. Pas tout de suite, tout de suite mais un jour… oui, je veux d'autres enfants avec toi. Et toi ?_

Nous n'en avions jamais vraiment parlé mais quand je le voyais avec Carlie ou avec Emmett, je n'avais aucun doute sur sa capacité à devenir un excellent père. Il s'écarta un peu pour m'offrir un large sourire.

_- Je veux plein d'enfants avec toi…_

Et il recouvrit ma bouche de la sienne dans un baiser fougueux. Les mains d'Edward descendirent sur mes seins qu'elles cajolèrent par-dessus le tissu de ma robe.

_- Si tu savais à quel point j'ai dû me retenir toute la soirée pour ne pas faire cela…_

J'éclatai de rire. Je ne pouvais certainement pas lui en vouloir puisque j'avais eu le même genre de pensées. Je savais pour lui avoir posé la question un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, que nous ne serions pas dérangés. La salle ne s'ouvrait sans clefs que de l'intérieur et les gardiens étaient bien évidemment prévenus de ne pas entrer. Les caméras de sécurité étaient toutes à l'extérieur des différents amphithéâtres. De toute façon, l'amour et le désir étaient montés trop haut pour que je puisse attendre que nous soyons à la maison pour leur laisser libre cours. Mais peut-être pas là au milieu de… Edward vint se nicher dans mon cou qu'il recouvrit de légers baisers mouillés et je perdis le fil de mes pensées.

Ses mains s'occupaient toujours de mes seins avec grand soin. Gémissant sous ses caresses, je défis les trois boutons de sa veste avant de la lui faire glisser des épaules et de la déposer derrière moi sur le piano. Je tirai légèrement sur sa cravate pour le faire remonter vers moi et l'embrasser. Je desserrai le nœud et ôtai la cravate de son cou, la posant sur sa veste. J'entrepris de déboutonner sa chemise. Je m'écartai de son visage et me penchai pour pouvoir embrasser chaque zone que je dénudais, du moins sur le haut de son torse parfait. Mes mains caressaient ce que ma bouche ne pouvait atteindre. Je sentais sa peau frémir sous mes effleurements et mes baisers.

Ses mains glissèrent dans mes cheveux et défirent le chignon qui les retenait. Il continua de passer ses longs doigts fins dans ma longue chevelure dans de lents et amples mouvements. Je m'attardai longuement sur sa clavicule et sur la peau fine et sensible de la base de son cou. Il attrapa le nœud formé par ma robe sur ma nuque et le défit. Tirant les deux bretelles vers l'avant, il me fit m'allonger alors que le tissu qui recouvrait ma poitrine disparaissait peu à peu, aussitôt remplacé par sa bouche d'un côté, et ses doigts de l'autre.

Lorsque sa langue titilla mon téton, je me cambrai en ronronnant littéralement, lui arrachant un sourire. Il s'écarta quelques secondes, le temps de remonter le bas de ma robe et lui permettre de se positionner un peu mieux entre mes cuisses. Il put ainsi accéder plus aisément à ma poitrine qu'il vénéra avec sa méticulosité habituelle. Il glissa la main qui n'était pas sur mon sein sous le volant de ma robe et la posa sur mon shorty en dentelle humide de mon excitation. Il commença à faire quelques va-et-vient sur mon intimité par-dessus le tissu.

_- Edwaaard… hum…_

Après m'être abandonnée quelques instants à ce traitement si agréable, je me redressai et le repoussai légèrement. Je finis de le débarrasser de sa chemise qui alla rejoindre le reste de ses vêtements. Je lui fis faire demi-tour et l'enserrai dans mes jambes tandis que je parcourais son dos musclé de mes mains. Lorsque je collai ma poitrine nue aux pointes durcies contre son dos et que mes mains rejoignirent son torse, il poussa un soupir de contentement. Je profitai de ma position pour lui embrasser la nuque, le cou, le creux de son épaule, les épaules. Mes mains parcouraient son torse pratiquement imberbe où tantôt je traçais de légères arabesques du bout des doigts, puis je le massais doucement mais fermement du plat de la main.

Toujours le nez dans son cou, mes mains descendirent jusqu'à la boucle de son pantalon. Edward, jusque là immobile, posa ses mains sur mes cuisses qu'il malaxa tendrement, m'envoyant des décharges de plaisir vers mon bas-ventre quand il remontait vers l'intérieur. Je défis sa ceinture, déboutonnai et dézippai son pantalon. Il se débarrassa de ses chaussures et chaussettes. Il échappa à mon étreinte pour retirer son pantalon. L'attrapant par les hanches, je le fis aussitôt remonter dans la même position, lui prenant le pantalon des mains pour le poser sur la petite pile.

Progressant à l'aveugle, je posai ma main sur sa virilité dressée et tendue au dessus du tissu de son boxer. Je la caressai lentement, lui arrachant des soupirs de plaisir. Je recommençai à déposer des baisers papillons dans son cou, remontant lui titiller le lobe de l'oreille. Je glissai alors ma main dans son sous-vêtement et empaumai avec délicatesse son membre. Je fis de très lents allers-retours et à chaque passage, je stimulai son gland de mon pouce. Son souffle se faisait erratique. J'accélérai légèrement l'allure.

_- Oouuii Bella, continue… c'est trop bon…_

Ravie de l'effet de mon geste sur mon bien-aimé, je maintins ce rythme régulier. Ses mains s'agrippaient à mes cuisses et il donnait de légers coups de rein en accompagnant mes mouvements. Ses fesses venaient alors buter contre l'intérieur de mes cuisses, me faisant frémir et désirer plus que ce contact. Alors que je le sentais proche de la délivrance, il bloqua ma main et pencha sa tête sur le côté et en arrière afin de m'embrasser avec vigueur.

_- Bella… je… veux… jouir… en… toi…_

A ma grande surprise, il s'échappa de mon étreinte et s'éloigna vers nos manteaux. Je me sentis comme abandonnée. Il revint avec quelques préservatifs accrochés les uns aux autres en une guirlande colorée. Je sentis mon sourire se faire espiègle.

_- Mais tu avais prévu de me faire l'amour combien de fois au juste ?_

Il rit doucement. Il se colla entre mes jambes et m'embrassa.

_- J'ai pris tout ce qu'Emmett m'a donné. Je me suis dit que tu m'en voudrais si je commençais à les séparer là bas, en te laissant seule sur ce piano…_

Il grogna alors que je passais ma main entre nous pour caresser sa virilité prête pour moi. Il s'écarta et m'attira vers lui pour que je descende du piano. Quelques instants plus tard, nous étions tous les deux nus et j'étais de nouveau sur l'instrument. J'attrapai la guirlande et déchirai un emballage. Sous son regard brûlant, je déroulai le préservatif sur sa verge turgescente. Il posa chacune de mes jambes sur ses épaules, m'attira au plus près du bord limite les fesses dans le vide et, se hissant légèrement sur la pointe de ses pieds pour pallier la hauteur du piano, il s'engouffra en moi avec lenteur.

_- Putain, Bella… tu es si étroite…_

Et ça le fascinait et l'excitait à chaque fois que nous faisions l'amour. Cela ne me choquait jamais quand il prononçait ce genre de mots dans ces moments là. Je faisais de même. Comme si une partie de nos réserves s'envolait. Lorsqu'il buta au fond de mon ventre, la vague de plaisir qu'il provoqua me fit gémir, son auquel il répondit aussitôt. Il commença à aller et venir en moi avec langueur. Nous n'avions jamais fait l'amour avec un préservatif mais j'étais assez mouillée pour que cela ne me gène pas. Plus tard, parce que pour le moment je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir, je me dirais sûrement que c'était plus pratique, vu que nous n'étions pas chez nous.

Le fait d'avoir mes jambes si hautes le faisait stimuler une zone légèrement différente de ma féminité et je redécouvrais mon corps. L'ennui, c'est que je ne pouvais pas le toucher à ma guise. Il parut se rendre compte de mon désarroi.

_- Bella… caresse-toi pour moi… s'il te plait…_

Ce n'était pas la première fois mais je voulais l'entendre me dire ce qu'il attendait de moi. Ma voix était complètement cassée de désir et ma respiration était saccadée.

_- Et qu'est-ce que tu me ferais ?_

Une lueur coquine s'installa dans ses yeux alors que son sourire en coin et sa voix rauque m'enflammèrent davantage.

_- Je te caresserais les seins sans m'approcher de ces jolies pointes roses foncées durcies par nos préliminaires…_

Je suivis ses instructions en fermant les yeux, imaginant ses mains à la place des miennes. Mon plaisir et mon désir montèrent d'un cran et je savais que je ne ferais pas long feu.

_- Je titillerais ces pointes_ _jusqu'à leur faire prendre une couleur encore plus foncée… Oh putain Bella…_

_- Edward…_

Je me cambrais sous mes caresses et sous ses coups de rein qui s'accéléraient peu à peu. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure pour contrôler un peu les bruits qui sortaient de ma bouche. J'avais l'impression qu'il était partout à la fois, entre ses mains qui caressaient mes cuisses et mes hanches, mes mains que j'imaginais être les siennes, sa manière de me faire sienne à chaque coup de rein.

_- Bella… je…_

J'étais proche de la délivrance moi aussi mais je sentais qu'il l'était plus que moi alors je baissai l'une de mes mains pour caresser mon bouton de chair. J'ouvris les yeux pour le regarder. Son regard passait avec un plaisir évident de ma main sur mon sein à l'endroit où nos deux corps s'emboitaient. Je l'appelai doucement et lorsque son regard se fixa au mien, je me laissai submerger par les sensations qui virevoltèrent en moi, le feu laissant sa place à l'euphorie. Au même instant, je l'entendis crier mon prénom et se cambrer. Ses yeux reflétaient son abandon au plaisir.

Reprenant doucement nos souffles, il descendit mes jambes que j'enroulai autour de lui. Il se retira alors de moi et vira le préservatif avant de se pencher pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je l'attirai jusqu'à ma bouche et l'embrassai doucement.

_- Je t'aime._

_- Je t'aime, mon ange._

Nous restâmes un moment sur le piano à récupérer notre souffle. J'avais collé mon oreille contre sa poitrine et me laissais bercer par le rythme régulier et de plus en plus lent de son cœur. Il avait laissé tomber son visage pour m'embrasser le haut du crâne.

_- Est-ce que tu veux le dessert ?_

_- Ah, parce que ce n'était pas ça le dessert ?_

Je le sentais sourire rien qu'au son de sa voix.

_- Ah non, ça c'était juste un petit avant-goût de l'après diner._

_- Petit ? Ce n'est pas la modestie qui vous écrase, M. Cullen._

_- Un merveilleux avant-goût de l'après diner alors…, Mlle Swan, future Mme Cullen._

_- Hum… il va me falloir un peu de temps pour m'habituer mais je sens que je vais aimer cela._

Je répondis à sa question muette.

_- Porter ton nom._

_- Moi aussi._

_- A propos de tout ça justement, tu ne m'avais pas dit que la bague ne serait pas prête avant une quinzaine de jours ? Je sais que je suis nulle en maths mais il me semble que depuis samedi, ça ne fait qu'une semaine donc la moitié moins…_

Edward s'écarta un peu de moi pour me regarder dans les yeux.

_- Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Je voulais garder un petit effet de surprise pour ce soir. Tu m'en veux ?_

_- NON !_

Nous nous mîmes à rire devant mon éclat de voix.

_- Je ne t'en veux pas. Je passe une merveilleuse soirée avec toi, comme chaque moment où je suis à tes côtés… _

Il m'embrassa doucement.

_- Moi aussi. Surtout quand la femme que j'aime est nue._

_- Je ne suis pas nue._

Il s'écarta et me regarda de haut en bas et de bas en haut avec un air gourmand.

_- Ah pourtant il me semblait…_

Je levai mon annulaire sur lequel brillait le signe extérieur de notre amour.

_- Presque nue puisque ne portant que la bague qui annonce qu'elle sera bientôt mon épouse, c'est encore mieux que nue !_

Je ris franchement. Je me souvins alors que si nous n'étions pas repartis avec la bague, ce n'était pas uniquement parce qu'elle était trop grande. Je commençai à la retirer.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, je veux juste lire ce que tu y as fait graver._

Je lis l'inscription gravée d'une magnifique écriture.

_- _My angel forever._ Mon ange pour toujours. C'est magnifique. Oh ! Mais… c'est ton écriture ?_

_- Oui. J'ai écrit sur une sorte de clavier électronique et le graveur passe cela dans un programme qui aligne parfaitement les lettres pour qu'elles rentrent sur la largeur de la bague. _

Edward avait une manière d'écrire presque calligraphique qui nous faisaient rêver, mes pattes de mouche et moi. Ce devait être le seul médecin que je connaisse qui soit parfaitement lisible. Et _mon ange_ était le surnom qu'il préférait me donner, puisque c'est ainsi qu'il m'avait appelée pendant quatre ans. Avant de me connaître bien sûr !

_- C'est parfait, Edward, tout est parfait._

Je remis ma bague et l'attirai vers moi pour l'embrasser.

_- Tu ne m'as pas promis un dessert ?_

_- Hum… si… entre autres choses…_

Je le poussai et descendis du piano.

_- Prenons des forces alors._

J'attrapai ma robe mais il stoppa mon geste. Je pointai mon index contre sa poitrine.

_- Non, Edward, il est hors de question que je mange nue ici… et ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça._

J'enfilai la robe mais ne la fermai pas. Je voulus attraper mon shorty mais il fut plus rapide que moi. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire.

_- D'accord, mais si tu ne me la rends pas à la fin de la soirée, je ne mettrai plus de robe avant notre mariage._

_- Je te la rendrai… mais pas tout de suite._

Il enfila son boxer et sa chemise sans refermer cette dernière. Je clopinai jusqu'à la table. Avant de me rasseoir, je lui demandai s'il avait besoin d'aide. Il me lança un regard faussement vexé, m'intima de m'asseoir – plus exactement de poser mon joli petit cul sur la chaise – et repartit dans les coulisses avec la desserte. Il revint rapidement.

_- Fait par Carlie et Maman. Ton gâteau._

Un marbré au chocolat et à la fleur d'oranger, avec des poires, des pêches de vigne et des morceaux de noix. Délicieux. Les nombreuses poires et pêches allégeaient considérablement la recette à la base plutôt lourde. (N/A : C'est un délice, recette de Smiley fournie par Pilou, pour ne pas les nommer, merci !!) Je me régalai.

Je finis par m'écarter légèrement de la table, le ventre plein. Edward, qui n'avait pas terminé son assiette, mangeait en me regardant. Ses yeux étaient affamés, mais pas forcément de nourriture. Je lui fis un sourire avant de me lever et de me diriger vers le piano.

_- Je pensais que le chirurgien t'avait dit de ne pas poser ton pied de manière franche avant trois bonnes semaines ?_

_- C'est fort possible. Mais étant donné que ça fait déjà quinze jours depuis samedi… on peut dire que mon accident a presque un mois…_

_- Bella !_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, je ne m'appuie pas dessus._

Il grogna quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Je m'assis au piano et commençai les _Lettres à Elise_ de Beethoven. Je les enchainai avec le _Clair de lune_ de Debussy.

_- C'est tout ce que tu as retenu de mon récital, le premier et le dernier morceau ?_

_- Non, mais je ne connais pas les autres morceaux par cœur. _

Edward se tenait derrière moi, ses deux mains sur mes épaules qu'il massait doucement. Je désignai le siège pour qu'il prenne place à côté de moi. Depuis un bon mois que j'avais repris le piano, j'avais très vite retrouvé mes marques. Je n'avais joué que des morceaux très classiques jusque là. Mais j'avais envie de l'épater un peu ce soir – lui le faisait bien. Alors je me lançai dans une petite improvisation sur le classique de Jazz Manouche _Minor Swing._ C'était comme cela que j'avais appris à jouer du piano, en improvisant sur du Jazz. Bon, habituellement il y avait un orchestre mais je fis sans. J'enchainai sur d'autres morceaux avant de passer dans un tout autre style, celle des musiciens cubains du Buena Vista Social Club. Rien de bien méchant, mais c'était de l'improvisation.

Edward me chuchota à l'oreille.

_- Tu m'étonneras toujours, mon ange._

Il commença à m'embrasser dans le cou, puis fit passer mes cheveux devant mon épaule afin de couvrir mon dos de baisers papillons. N'ayant pas refermé le zip de ma robe, il put descendre jusque dans le creux de mes reins. Je frémis. Sa main posée sur ma cuisse traçait de larges cercles. Je finis par ne plus pouvoir me concentrer sur autre chose que ses caresses et cessai de jouer.

Je me levai et m'installai sur ses genoux. Il m'enlaça et je fis de même, alors que je soulevai mes jambes pour les passer par-dessus le banc et les enrouler autour de ses hanches. Il ne se leva que pour retirer son caleçon. Après de nombreuses, délicates et sensuelles caresses, j'attrapai un préservatif, le lui enfilai et nous refîmes l'amour avec tendresse et douceur. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, l'un dans l'autre, nous ne faisions plus qu'un et franchîmes ensemble les frontières du septième ciel.

Nous nous rhabillâmes et Edward me rendit ma culotte de dentelle. Il refusa que je l'aide à ranger et me réinstalla de force devant le piano que je nettoyais avant de m'y installer pour rejouer. Le diner fut rangé dans un panier, les fleurs rassemblées en un immense bouquet, les bougies éteintes entassées dans un sac… et Jasper et Emmett firent leur apparition.

_- Alors les amoureux, dites-moi où vous l'avez fait, j'ai amené du désinfectant…_

Je fronçai nez et sourcils avant de lui faire un grand sourire_._ Emmett s'était appuyé contre un des sièges de la première rangée.

- _Juste là où tu t'appuies…_

Je ris devant son brusque saut en arrière et les deux autres se moquèrent de lui également. Le reste du groupe arriva, sans Carlisle, Esmée et Carlie, rentrés coucher cette dernière. Alice sauta littéralement sur la scène et m'attrapa la main.

_- Il n'a pas voulu que je la vois avant toi. Mais t'es qu'un menteur, Cullen, Carlie nous a dit que vous l'aviez choisie tous les trois. Donc Bella l'avait déjà vue !_

Je pris la défense de mon futur époux.

_- Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait fait graver à l'intérieur…_

Le retour se fit dans la bonne humeur. Je remerciai Esmée pour son repas et pour avoir couché Carlie. Carlisle et elle jetèrent comme les autres un coup d'œil à l'inscription gravée à l'intérieur de ma bague et nous félicitèrent à nouveau. Edward et moi allâmes embrasser Carlie qui dormait déjà, ne se réveillant que d'un œil pour un _bonne nuit_ tout ensommeillé.

Je testai de nouveau le cadeau d'Emmett et pris une longue douche très très sensuelle et charnelle avec mon amoureux avant de retrouver notre lit où nous nous endormîmes, pressés l'un contre l'autre sous les draps.

Nous étions fiancés. C'était pratiquement officiel, il ne restait plus qu'à prévenir le reste de la famille et les amis. Au moins ne réagiraient-ils pas comme Alice et Paolo puisque j'étais maintenant parée du cadeau d'Edward.

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

Alors que j'étais au début de l'écriture de ce chapitre, comme tous les auteurs et lecteurs de ce site, j'ai eu vent de la fameuse « critique violente » et je l'ai lue, ainsi que certaines des réactions. Car elle ne peut que nous faire réagir. Mais peut-être était-ce l'unique but ? Dans ce cas, bravo, c'est réussi.

Même si j'ai longtemps songé à ne rien dire, ceci rajouté à certains MP reçus, j'ai eu envie d'ajouter mon petit grain de sel… ne dit-on pas plus on est de fous plus on rit ?

Je n'ai absolument rien contre la critique, tant qu'elle est constructive… les « c'est nul » et « c'est de la m**de » (hey oui, j'en ai eu), personnellement, je n'appelle pas ça une critique mais une insulte.

J'accepte volontiers le « c'est nul, tu as oublié un e à sidérée et un n à britannique » si c'est justifié mais remarquez que le « c'est dommage, il y a plus de fautes d'orthographe dans ce chapitre et ça en gêne la lecture » sonne mieux… et m'encourage davantage à me relire une centième fois avant de publier… et j'accepte aussi le « on ne suit pas trop les retours en arrière de tes différents POV » (ce qui, pour le coup, est parfaitement justifié et j'essaie de mieux faire de ce côté^^).

Quant aux « vous n'acceptez que les critiques positives », dans un pays particulièrement doué pour casser tout ce qui est entrepris, je trouve ça fort encourageant d'avoir, pour une fois, un mot gentil à propos de quelque chose qui nous prend quand même pas mal de temps.

Voilà, j'écris depuis peu, et avant tout pour mon plaisir, si je voulais en faire mon métier et bien, je serais sans doute au courant mais ce n'est pas le cas, j'en suis même plutôt loin. Je ne prétends certainement pas avoir le talent d'un écrivain, c'est une passion découverte il y a peu. Et cette passion n'est pas synonyme de talent, juste de plaisir. Je répète ce mot de manière volontaire, je pense qu'il est important ici.

J'écris sur le couple Bella/Edward parce que c'est le couple de la saga, ou alors je n'ai rien compris. Si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse^^. En tout cas, c'est mon couple préféré. Ça ne m'a pas empêchée, comme de nombreux auteurs, de faire de petits apartés sur Alice/Jasper, Angéla/ Ben, Carlisle/Esmée et Emmett/Rosalie, entre autres... Et j'écris en all humans parce que je trouve que ce couple se prête aux deux mais ne me sens pas capable encore d'écrire une histoire de vampires, qui sait, ça viendra peut-être...

Quand à la fidélité à l'œuvre, c'est un site de fanfictions, on écrit à partir de l'œuvre, on ne réécrit pas l'œuvre – ceci porte un nom : le plagiat. Certains auteurs, comme J. K. Rowlings (^^je pense que tout le monde connaît^^), ne sont absolument pas contre les FF, au contraire, tant qu'elles ne sont pas utilisées à des fins commerciales. Je pense, et j'espère ne pas me tromper, que si nous écrivons des FF, c'est parce que nous avons beaucoup aimé voire adoré les originaux. Et nous avons eu envie que l'aventure continue.

Et j'ai lu, il y a peu de temps mais malheureusement je n'ai pas gardé ma source, une interview de Stephenie Meyer qui disait avoir pratiqué ce genre de remaniement d'univers étant jeune avec ses auteurs préférés… vraiment bête de ne pas avoir gardé ma source mais bon… et elle était ravie de voir que l'engouement pour son histoire inspirait tant ses lecteurs !

Lire des FF ne m'empêche pas de lire des livres, de tous les genres. Et de les aimer, ou non. Je vais également au cinéma très très régulièrement voir tout et n'importe quoi. Et les histoires d'amour… je ne pense pas me tromper en disant qu'il y en a une part dans 99% (je devrais sans doute dire 100%) des livres, séries et films qui existent… C'est un genre international, universel et intemporel… qu'il soit tendre, gentillet, diabolique, malsain, j'en passe et des meilleurs… _Love is all around !!_ (Oui, je regarde _Love actually_ en ce moment… son passage à la télévision dimanche dernier m'a donné envie… mais suis-je bête, je dois être vraiment trop fleur bleue…^^)

Au final, ça ne change pas grand-chose à ma vie et à mon envie d'écrire même si ça me désole de lire ça. Désolée également de renchérir sur cette polémique, mais c'est surtout sur certains MP reçus (anonymes of course) que je voulais réagir. J'ai bien le droit à ma « liberté d'expression », non ? ^_^ Allez mieux vaut en rire qu'en pleurer.

Fin du coup de gueule. Merci de m'avoir lue. Ou pas.

PS : à 19 ans, vous pensez que je peux encore me permettre de faire des choses « réservées » aux « gamines » de 18 ans ? Hi hi… et tiens, demain, j'irais bien m'acheter un Harlequin… rroooo… ah la la, une vraie gamine… je veux bien rester une gamine jusqu'à la fin de ma vie et continuer à aimer les histoires d'amour…

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

**Et à tous les lecteurs fidèles de mes fictions (sur ce site ou ailleurs), les lecteurs des millions et plus autres fanfictions, les reviewers, les non reviewers mais aussi à tous les auteurs qui font un travail REMARQUABLE et qui stressent tous un peu lors de la publication d'un chapitre de peur de décevoir les personnes qui se sont attachés à leurs histoires, je voulais dire un grand MERCI. **

**Parce que, comme la Bella de mes deux fic et comme beaucoup d'entre nous, j'ai vécu des choses loin d'être évidentes, et que de l'écrire, de lire vos commentaires encourageants ou de lire vos fictions merveilleuses, ça m'a fait et me fait beaucoup de bien.**

**Alors…**

**MERCI DE TOUT CŒUR**** !!! ET CONTINUEZ !!!**

**PS : est-ce que vous voulez le POV Edward de cette journée ou est-ce que vous voulez la suite ? Il peut être prêt assez rapidement… la suite beaucoup moins…**


	34. Chapter 34 My Angel Forever

**Merci à toutes… et je vois que nous sommes toutes à peu près d'accord à propos de cette polémique.**

**Bon, j'ai fini par trancher, un POV Edward sur cette journée et un peu plus. Ainsi, petit bond dans le temps au prochain chapitre. Enfin normalement… je ne sais jamais où je vais quand je commence un chapitre… et vu que là, je n'ai pas commencé…**

**J'espère que celles qui voulaient la suite ne seront pas trop déçues… d'autant que j'avais prévu un court chapitre en POV Edward le week-end dernier et une suite jeudi… mon week-end a été un peu trop chargé pour écrire (en bien…) et je me suis un peu emballée sur le petit… je ne pense pas être capable de pondre un nouveau chapitre d'ici demain… bref…**

**Bonne lecture !**

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

_**POV Edward**_

Je faisais les cent pas dans le fond de la salle d'auditorium. Mon cœur faisait des bonds dans ma poitrine que je sentais comme comprimée. Ma respiration était irrégulière. Pas besoin de faire dix ans de médecine pour comprendre que j'étais légèrement anxieux. D'accord, j'étais carrément nerveux. Il n'y avait pourtant aucune raison. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne connaissais pas la réponse à ma question. Mais je ne savais pas comment elle réagirait à tout ça.

Tout ça étant la soirée organisée par mes soins afin de la demander « officiellement » en mariage.

Ça pouvait paraître vieux jeu, _fleur bleue_ ou tout ce que vous voulez, je m'en moquais. C'était comme ça que je voyais les choses. La demande « officielle » se fait sur un genou et avec une bague. En tout cas, c'est comme cela que j'avais appris et envie de le faire. Mais, avant même que nous en parlions, je savais que Bella n'était pas le genre de fille à apprécier que je le fasse dans n'importe quelle circonstance. Pas question de le faire au milieu d'un restaurant, par exemple. C'était paradoxal étant donnés ses antécédents en tant que danseuse mais elle n'aimait pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Alors il était hors de question d'avoir un public, qu'il soit inconnu ou familier. Parce qu'elle n'aurait pas non plus aimé que je le fasse pendant un repas de famille, même un petit déjeuner.

D'où cette salle.

Un peu froide et impersonnelle à vue d'œil, cette salle était avant tout un symbole pour notre couple. J'avais pensé à cet endroit dès que je m'étais posé la question sur le lieu où je voulais faire ma demande. Cette salle où nous étions rencontrés pour la première fois, quatre ans plus tôt. Enfin, rencontrer est un bien grand mot. Salle où nos regards s'étaient croisés. Je revivais souvent ce moment où je m'étais noyé pour la première fois dans ses deux émeraudes. Ce jour-là, malgré la foule, nous avions été seuls au monde.

L'entrée de Jasper me sortit de mes souvenirs et me ramena au présent. _Bella était là, elle était dans le hall, Bella était là, elle était dans le hall, Bella…_ Je soufflai doucement et longuement. Jasper s'arrêta devant moi et me regarda, hilare.

_- Stressé ? Ben alors petit Ed, faut pas. La fille dans le hall là-bas est folle de toi. Mon deuxième doigt de pied gauche est toujours très fiable pour ces choses là. Et Bee ne réagit jamais comme on pense qu'elle le fera. Il y a quelque temps, je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait trop apprécié mais là, ça vient de toi, alors elle aimera._

Je souris devant sa sollicitude.

_- Des années d'études pour me dire _tout_ ça… ça valait peut-être le coup finalement. Merci Jazz._

_- De rien._

Il m'enlaça et me donna deux claques dans le dos. Il me tint ensuite par les épaules et me fixa droit dans les yeux.

_- Mais le fait que je te considère comme mon frère ne m'empêchera pas de t'exploser ta jolie petite gueule d'ange si tu fais du mal à ma cousine préférée._

J'acquiesçai sans mot dire. Il ne serait sans doute pas le seul. Je l'accompagnai ensuite vers la sortie des artistes à l'arrière de la scène. J'en profitai pour mettre le repas à réchauffer au micro-ondes des coulisses. Puis je retournai à l'entrée de la salle. Je m'adossai contre le mur et me pinçai l'arrête du nez pour me faire descendre la tension qui m'habitait. Sans succès.

Tout était prêt, il ne manquait plus que Bella.

Dès la première minute où elle avait accepté de m'épouser, je savais que je ferais une demande un peu plus traditionnelle. C'était sans doute inconscient au départ mais à présent je le savais. Et Alice n'avait pas tort. S'ils étaient encore en vie, je serais allé demander la main de Bella à ses parents et à son frère. La seule tradition que je n'aurais pas respectée, c'est que Bella aurait quand même été la première à qui j'aurais posé la question. C'était d'abord elle que ça concernait.

Quand Bella et Carlie étaient sorties pendant que je réglais la bague de fiançailles que nous avions choisie, j'y avais vu une opportunité. La bague devait être ajustée et gravée, prête pour que je vienne la chercher dès le mercredi. En lui annonçant qu'il faudrait une quinzaine de jours, je m'étais laissé un peu de temps pour organiser notre soirée.

Alice m'avait appris que les parents de Rosalie et Jasper venaient le week-end suivant. J'avais hâte d'ailleurs, j'aimais bien quand ils venaient, nous en apprenions de belles sur Rosalie et Jasper. Parce qu'autrement dans les repas de famille, quand souvenirs d'enfance il y avait, c'était plutôt nos photos les fesses nues que tout le monde admirait. Les deux Hale étaient plutôt secrets et se serraient les coudes. L'anniversaire de Bella nous avait permis d'en apprendre plus sur son séjour à New York, j'espérais que la venue de son oncle et de sa tante nous – me – permettrait d'en apprendre un peu plus sur son enfance.

Je sais, j'étais curieux, mais Bella savait que lorsque j'avais quatre ans, ma mère devait se battre pour que je reste habillé en présence d'eau, qu'elle ne comptait pas le nombre de fontaines dans laquelle je m'étais baigné, tout nu. Même en hiver… elle avait d'ailleurs eu le droit à la description de mon intimité après une baignade dans de l'eau gelée… Elle savait également que je disais bonjour à tous les chiens jusqu'à ce que je me fasse mordre et que depuis ce jour, j'étais plus chat que chien, j'avais gardé de l'accident une cicatrice et une certaine méfiance envers les canidés. Alice était pire, elle demandait à qui appartenait les chiens et, quand le maître ou la maîtresse tout content répondait, elle leur répliquait _Hé ben il est vraiment moche._ Maman avait beau la réprimander, son sourire n'avait jamais vraiment convaincu Alice d'arrêter.

Emmett, âgé de dix ans, n'avait pas pu rester au cinéma après la mort de Mufasa dans le Roi Lion. Ce n'est que deux ans plus tard qu'il put enfin voir ce dessin animé. Bella savait également qu'Emmett avait demandé à mon père de lui faire passer tous les tests possibles et inimaginables après s'être pris un coup de pied dans ses parties intimes lors d'un match de football américain où il avait oublié de mettre sa coquille… Il voulait être sûr que _la bête_ fonctionnait normalement. Et ma compagne était au courant qu'aux âges respectifs de neuf ans pour les jumeaux et sept pour moi, nous avions découverts la planque des cadeaux de Noël. Maman s'en était aperçue juste à temps pour nous empêcher de les ouvrir et pouvoir les cacher ailleurs. A ce jour, malgré nos nombreuses expéditions, nous n'avions jamais trouvé la nouvelle cachette.

C'était plein de petites choses comme ça que j'aimerais apprendre sur mon ange…

Une fois qu'Alice m'avait mis au courant de la venue des Hale, la question qui m'avait alors taraudé était, devais-je faire ma demande à Bella avant ou après leur passage à New York ? Les Hale avaient toujours beaucoup voyagé pour leur travail et c'était d'autant plus vrai depuis que Rosalie et Jasper avaient quitté la demeure familiale. Nous n'aurions sans doute pas l'occasion de les revoir avant un moment. Bella n'avait pas beaucoup de famille – si je ne comptais pas ma famille qui était à présent la nôtre – je pensais qu'elle serait contente de partager ce moment avec eux. Ma décision fut rapidement prise, ce serait cette semaine.

Le lieu… pas difficile. Le conservatoire, clin d'œil à notre rencontre. Je connaissais bien la directrice et le chef des gardiens, il ne m'avait pas été difficile d'en obtenir les clefs. Enfin presque pas.

_**Flash Back**_

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je frappai au bureau de Mrs Evans, celle-là même qui avait assisté à mes premiers et derniers pas sur scène. C'était une femme d'un certain âge, très dynamique, ressemblant beaucoup à Cynthia Brandon. Je la saluai et m'installai en face d'elle.

_- Alors Edward, que me vaut cet honneur ? _

_- Je voudrais vous demander un service. Je voudrais pouvoir utiliser la salle d'auditions pour une soirée._

_- Tu t'es enfin décidé à revenir jouer pour nous et tu voudrais t'y préparer ?_

_- Non, je ne crois pas être prêt à réitérer cette expérience._

_- C'est vraiment dommage, d'autant que ça s'était plutôt bien passé, une fois que tu as commencé à jouer. Bon, si ce n'est pas pour jouer, pourquoi as-tu besoin de la salle ?_

J'avais décidé de jouer la carte de la franchise.

_- Parce que c'est l'endroit où j'ai rencontré ma future femme et je voudrais lui faire une surprise en lui organisant un diner aux chandelles sur cette scène._

J'avais débité cela à une vitesse alicéenne. Mais Mrs Evans avait réussi à tout comprendre. Son regard s'attendrit et elle lâcha un _Oh c'est mignon_ avant de mettre sa main devant sa bouche et de rire en s'excusant, m'avouant que cela lui rappelait de bons souvenirs. Je savais de Maman qui avait complètement refait leur décoration que Mrs Evans était très heureuse en ménage et qu'elle et son mari formaient un couple du même acabit que celui de mes parents.

_- Et qui est l'heureuse élue ? Je la connais ?_

_- Je ne pense pas que vous ayez cette chance. Il s'agit d'Isabella Swan._

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant qu'une lueur ne passe dans ses yeux bruns.

_- Mais c'est la petite jeune qui a remplacé Angéla à la réunion du conseil d'administration !_

Ah si, elle avait cette chance. J'acquiesçai.

_- Elle a été très bien pendant cette réunion. Egalement lors de la présentation de la bibliothèque. Pourtant, ça ne partait pas sous les meilleurs auspices. Elle était blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine. J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Tiens, elle était dans le même état que toi avant ton concert. Et une fois lancée, impeccable. Une vraie passionnée, cette gosse. Quand comptes-tu lui demander sa main ? Parce que je suppose que ce diner dans ce lieu somme toute spécial a pour but de lui demander de t'épouser._

_- Je voudrais l'organiser dans deux jours, vendredi soir. Je crois que toutes les salles sont libres ce soir là. _

_- En effet, avec la rentrée avant-hier, il n'y a encore rien ce week-end._

_- Et je l'ai déjà demandée en mariage._

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais eu besoin de le préciser. Ah si, parce que j'avais envie de le crier sur tous les toits et dans toutes les cavernes les plus sombres et inaccessibles. Mrs Evans me fit un grand sourire et me félicita. Nous parlâmes encore quelques instants avant que je ne prenne congé. Il fallait maintenant que j'aille voir le doyen et Caius, le chef de la sécurité. J'avais besoin de leur autorisation pour pouvoir utiliser la salle d'auditorium. La visite chez le doyen fut une formalité, sa femme et lui jouaient au bridge avec mes parents. Il s'appuya sur ce fait pour m'accorder sa confiance et les clefs du conservatoire pour une soirée.

L'entretien avec Caius fut différent.

Caius était le grand frère d'Alec et Félix avec qui j'étais parti en Europe au mois de Juin. Ça faisait longtemps que je le connaissais, il m'était même arrivé de chasser les filles avec lui à quelques occasions. Il était un peu… bourrin mais sympathique, toujours de bonne humeur. Ses deux frères étaient en couple depuis un bon moment et quand nous sortions tous ensemble, surtout depuis qu'Emmett et Jasper s'étaient rangés, nous étions les seuls célibataires. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis un bout de temps et la dernière fois, j'étais encore célibataire et en chasse. Alors quand je formulai ma demande, il éclata de rire.

_- Un diner aux chandelles ? Et comment s'appelle la donzelle qui t'a pris tes couilles, Eddy ?_

_- Edward. Et la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, elles étaient toujours à leur place. Elle s'appelle Bella._

_- Bella, la Bella ?_

Je restai stupéfait. Comment ça la Bella ? C'était ma Bella, d'abord !

_- La mignonne qui travaille à la bibliothèque ? T'as pas choisi la pire. J'espère que le diner aux chandelles lui plaira, parce qu'elle est pas facile. Elle a un paquet de mecs derrière elle prêts à la ramasser et à l'emmener au septième ciel ou au moins à en faire leur quatre heures._

Quoi ?

_- Chaque fois, c'est pareil. Dès qu'il y a une nouvelle fille à la bibliothèque, pfiou le nombre de mecs qui s'inscrivent augmente en flèche. A croire que le fantasme de la partie de jambes en l'air au milieu des bouquins a de beaux jours devant lui. En tout cas, je n'ai jamais vu autant de monde à la bibliothèque que cet été. Pourtant, il paraitrait qu'elle a été vue à plusieurs reprises avec un gars et une petite gamine. Ça n'a pas l'air de calmer les esprits. Il faut dire qu'elle est ravissante, et plutôt bien foutue. J'aurais bien tenté ma chance mais elle est un poil jeune à mon goût. Alors comme ça, elle t'a tapé dans l'œil ?_

Tout cela n'allait pas m'aider à contenir ma jalousie. Il fallait que j'intervienne.

_- C'est ma future femme._

Il rit franchement.

_- Tiens, tu te la joues à la Alice avec ses visions du futur. A moins que tu n'ais lu dans son esprit qu'elle était folle de toi._

_- Ce n'est pas une vision, c'est une certitude._

_- Et comment peux-tu être certain ?_

_- Parce qu'elle a dit oui la semaine dernière._

Il recracha la gorgée d'eau qu'il venait de prendre et faillit s'étouffer.

_- Tu vas te marier ? Toi, Edward Cullen ?_

_- Oui._

Il étalait l'eau sur son tee-shirt.

_- Te marier ?_

_- Oui._

_- Te marier ?_

_- Tu auras beau me poser la question cent fois, ma réponse ne va pas changer._

_- La vache ! Et Bella ???? 'tain mon salaud… Y en a qui ont vraiment le cul bordé de nouilles. A moins que tu ne l'ais mise enceinte… C'est ça ? Oh non, c'était toi le gars avec elle cet été et la gamine c'est votre fille._

Je ne pus y résister et lui fis un grand sourire.

_- Oui, c'est notre fille._

J'avais bien sûr attendu qu'il recommence à boire. Je dus me reculer promptement pour ne pas me faire arroser. J'éclatai de rire.

_- C'est une blague ? Elle est où la caméra ?_

_- Ce n'est pas une blague. Bella et moi allons nous marier. Carlie est sa fille adoptive et elle m'a demandé d'être son père adoptif._

Il resta silencieux, chose rare pour Caius. Enfin, quelques secondes du moins.

_- J'en reviens pas, coco. Qui aurait cru ça possible il y a quelques mois ?_

_- Certainement pas moi._

_- Et elle n'est pas enceinte ?_

_- Non._

_- Et elle a accepté de t'épouser ?_

_- Oui._

_- T'es sûr que ses papiers sont en règle ?_

_- Caius !!_

_- Ben quoi, je t'ai jamais raconté l'histoire de Paloma ?_

_- Si… au moins…_

Je commençai à compter sur mes doigts.

_- J'ai pas assez de doigts pour savoir exactement combien de fois tu nous l'a racontée. Bella a la nationalité américaine, c'est la cousine de Rosalie et Jasper._

_- C'est bien vous restez en famille, c'est pour faciliter les réunions… Mais ils ont pas une autre cousine ? Et toi ? On sait jamais, peut-être qu'elles me plairaient._

_- Si, Rachel. Et j'ai une cousine qui s'appelle Mary. Mais il me semblait que la dernière fois qu'on s'était vus, tu avais décidé de te poser avec… je ne sais plus comment elle s'appelait._

_- Ah, c'était Olivia. Ça n'a pas collé entre nous. Mais c'est vrai que ça commence à me tenter. Que veux-tu, je vieillis. _

_- Dis plutôt que t'as réussi à épuiser les quelques filles de New York qui voulaient bien de toi._

_- Oh toi la ramène pas, c'est pas parce que môssieur Edward Cullen avait du succès avec les filles et que môssieur a trouvé la perle rare qui soit assez folle pour l'épouser qu'il faut que môssieur fasse son petit branleur…_

J'eus bientôt toutes les autorisations pour avoir la salle et l'assurance de ne pas être dérangés qui fut échangée avec une place pour voir les Knicks.

Restait à savoir comment j'allais organiser la suite. Pas d'autre solution que d'avoir un complice dans la place. Et qui d'autre que mon petit Jazzou pour jouer ce rôle ?

_- Mais pourquoi moi ?_

_- Parce que t'es le meilleur Jazzouille…_

_- Mais Alice…_

_- Alice va s'enflammer… je la mettrai au courant vendredi… Comme ça elle n'aura pas le temps de monter un spectacle de puces surexcitées avec Rose… J'ai besoin d'un homme calme, rassurant, en qui Bella ait confiance, qui ait de bonnes idées, qui… et je vais avoir besoin de mon meilleur ami pour me soutenir…_

_- C'est bon arrête la drague. Tu m'étonnes que t'ais mis si longtemps pour sortir avec Bella. Ta technique est pas terrible…_

_- Pourtant ça marche à chaque fois avec toi…_

La secrétaire de Jasper, Mme Jenks venait de faire son entrée dans le bureau de Jasper où nous étions tous les deux installés avec un café. C'était la pause du mercredi après midi pour Jazz.

_- C'est parce que je suis fou de toi._

Il m'envoya un baiser. La pauvre femme sortit, dépitée. Je secouai la tête.

_- Mais t'as pas fini d'embêter cette pauvre Jenks ? Bella m'a raconté que tu laissais croire à ta secrétaire qu'elle était ton amante._

_- Et je continuerais si je peux continuer à être tranquille…_

_- Alors tu vas m'aider ?_

_- Bien sûr. Alors tu vas la redemander en mariage. Avec la bague et tout le tintouin ?_

Il rit devant mon air étonné. Je lui avais uniquement dit que je voulais l'inviter à manger le vendredi soir en tête à tête. Je n'avais pas même parlé du conservatoire. Juste du fait que ce serait une surprise pour Bella.

_- T'arrête pas de porter la main à ta poche et la déformation de cette dernière a la forme d'une petite boîte. _

Je venais en effet de récupérer la bague. Mais je n'avais pas remarqué ce petit geste nerveux.

_- Alors à moins que tu ne viennes demander ma main, je suppose que c'est pour Bella._

Sa secrétaire entra dans son bureau sans frapper. Jasper sauta sur ses pieds.

_- L'évêque a dit oui ? Nous allons pouvoir nous marier ?_ (N/A : phrase fétiche d'un ami… ça surprend quand il crie ça au milieu d'un restaurant… surtout quand l'autre gars joue le jeu…)_ Et il veut bien officier ?_

Jenks fila aussi sec en râlant.

_- Et les gens pensent que c'est toi le sérieux de la famille._

_- Parfaitement. Je suis le sérieux, t'es le coincé…_

_- Hey…_

_- Emmett le clown gourmand, Alice l'excitée, Rosalie la superviseuse, Bella notre mère à tous, Carlie le petit agneau…_

_- Et après on répète que la psychologie, ce n'est pas mettre les gens dans des boîtes._

_- Tout à fait. J'ai dû rater un cours ou deux quand Emmett avait sa lubie _allons participer aux cours des autres.

Oui, mon frère avait ses périodes… il était même venu en cours avec moi et avait posé des questions aux profs… ça avait pratiquement duré un mois. Entre ce genre d'idées qu'il renouvelait tous les mois et ses sorties quasiment quotidiennes, c'était à se demander comment il avait réussi à avoir son diplôme sans redoubler une seule fois et en n'ayant jamais moins que des B à ses examens.

Après m'être assuré de l'aide de Jasper, j'étais tout de même plus serein. Nous commençâmes à échafauder des plans. J'allais ensuite rejoindre Bella, Carlie et les deux londoniens au Métropolitain.

Puis vint le vendredi. Vite, très vite. Trop vite. Je n'étais pas prêt. _Mais si mon Ed', tu l'es._ Edward, je m'appelle Edward. Je sortis de notre lit en quatrième vitesse pour ne pas me faire griller par Bella, toujours trop intuitive pour mon propre bien. J'avais une opération prévue ce matin là, d'un petit bout de chou de deux ans et demi, Jayden. Opération assez courante et rapide. Je l'avais programmée très tôt pour avoir le reste de ma journée libre.

Etant déjà à l'hôpital, Papa fut le premier à qui je parlais de ma soirée et de ma demande officielle. Enfin, le second après Jasper. Je l'avais rejoint dans son bureau entre deux consultations. Il n'opérait pas le vendredi sauf urgences.

_- Hello, Papa._

_- Salut gamin. Tu voulais me parler ?_

_- Oui._

_- C'est à propos de Bella ?_

_- Comment…_

_- Intuition paternelle. A moins que ce soit ton sourire béat il y a quelques secondes…_

Je venais de repenser à la soirée de la veille pendant laquelle Bella s'était endormie devant la télévision, allongée, la tête sur mes genoux, mes doigts peignant tendrement ses cheveux soyeux… J'aimais beaucoup ces moments de calme.

J'expliquai mes envies à Papa. Il fut ravi pour moi et m'enlaça, m'ébouriffant les cheveux – comme si c'était nécessaire – avant de me faire sortir pour accueillir son patient suivant. Et après on s'étonne que les médecins aient toujours des heures de retard…

J'allai ensuite retrouver mon frère à son lycée. Il donnait un cours à des Senior. Du basketball. Emmett était entouré d'un tas de minettes toutes amoureuses de lui. Peine perdue mesdemoiselles, il est déjà pris, vous êtes un peu jeunes et il aime les filles sportives pas celles qui tournent autour du prof pour se faire bien voir et qui ne mettent pas les pieds sur le terrain. Je m'avançai dans l'arène des fauves. Aussitôt gloussements et messes basses s'amplifièrent avec des œillades toutes sauf discrètes dans ma direction. Ah les hormones adolescentes…

_- Hey mon frère préféré ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_- Moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir de te voir._

_- Détrompe-toi, je suis content de te voir. Je trouve ça chouette, cacahuète. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Bella t'a encore battu aux échecs ? Il faut te consoler ?_

Je me vexai.

_- Nous n'avons pas encore joué la revanche !_

_- Je vois, t'as peur de perdre alors ça fait un mois et demi que tu essaies de lui faire oublier que tu n'es qu'une quiche aux échecs._

_- Emmett !_

_- Yo les gambas, je vous regarde. Je sais qu'on est beaux gosses mais ça se passe sur le terrain, pas ici._

Il n'y avait vraiment qu'Emmett pour crier, non hurler, ce genre de choses.

Sa réaction fut plus explosive que celle de Papa. Il sauta de joie et m'enlaça en me faisant tourner dans ses bras.

_- MON PETIT FRERE VA SE MARIER !! _

Il se pencha à mon épaule pour murmurer.

_- Si tu voyais les regards désespérés de toutes les filles ici…_

Un gamin. Voilà ce qu'il était, un gamin. De manière très peu discrète, Emmett me donna une brochette de préservatifs en m'expliquant que c'était plus simple, je cite, en cas d'idées polissonnes loin de la maison. Bien sûr, il fit cela devant tous ses élèves avant de crier, me faisant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et déclenchant des rires grivois.

_- Et prenez en de la graine, les petits radis, il faut sortir couverts !_

Suivante sur ma liste, Rosalie. Je tombai en plein milieu de la récréation.

_- PAPA ! Papa !_

Une petite tornade blonde me sauta dans les bras, m'embrassa avant de remuer pour que je la repose par terre. Je vis du coin de l'œil Rosalie qui me regardait goguenarde alors que Carlie me trainait jusqu'à ses amis.

_- Ça, c'est mon Papa. Voyez que j'en ai un. Il va se marier avec ma Maman et après j'aurais un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Hein, Papa ?_

Hum, d'autres enfants avec Bella… nous n'en avions pas vraiment parlé mais j'espérais qu'elle ait envie d'en avoir avec moi. J'avais envie d'une famille nombreuse… mais pas tout de suite.

_- Euh… plus tard peut-être, ma puce. _

Pour le moment, nous allons nous marier et finir nos études. Carlie ne sembla pas s'en offusquer et me présenta tous les gamins. Ils retournèrent vite jouer et je rejoignis Rosalie. Les autres instituteurs nous regardaient en surveillant les enfants du coin de l'œil.

_- Salut, bel inconnu. N'êtes-vous pas un peu trop âgé pour prétendre à vous inscrire dans cette école ? L'âge mental n'est pas pris en compte, je suis désolée._

_- Tous mes espoirs s'écroulent. Ne pourraient-ils pas faire une exception ?_

_- Je peux voir ce que je peux faire. Que puis-je faire d'autre pour toi, Edward ? J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de venir parce que je vais encore entendre parler de ton joli derrière tout l'après-midi._

Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de lui exposer mes projets pour la soirée. Elle me prit dans ses bras.

_- Il faut absolument que je demande la recette à ta mère._

Je la regardai, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

_- Pour faire des garçons aussi romantiques que vous. Crois-moi, même quand nous n'en sommes pas conscientes, nous les filles, nous adorons cela._

_- Ah, je ne sais pas… mais d'après ce qu'Alice me confie et ce qu'il me raconte quand je n'ai pas bouché mes oreilles assez rapidement, ton frère n'est pas mal dans son genre…_

Il me restait quatre personnes à voir. Je devais déjeuner avec Alice et Maman. J'allai donc voir Paolo et Ethan avant qu'ils ne partent pour l'exposition d'une de leurs amies à l'autre bout de New York. Ils étaient déjà en retard alors Ethan coupa le discours de son compagnon.

_- Paolo, tu prends bien trop de plaisir à entendre ta voix, tu veux pas te taire pour une fois. En plus, je ne vois pas le rapport avec le fait qu'Edward demande une seconde fois à Bella de l'épouser._

_- Il n'y en a aucun, je disais juste que je voudrais bien apprendre à monter à cheval._

Ils partirent tous les deux en se disputant gentiment après m'avoir souhaité bonne chance et bon courage. J'avouais ne pas avoir vu plus de rapport qu'Ethan antre les propos de Paolo et ma soirée.

Je retrouvai ma sœur et ma mère dans un restaurant italien près du bureau d'Alice. Leurs cris firent se retourner tous les clients vers nous.

_- Mais c'est parfait ! Heureusement que nous devions sortir ce soir, Bella aura la robe parfaite pour votre soirée. Tu vas mettre quoi ?_

_- Le smoking que tu m'as offert._

_- Sapristi ! Et moi qui pensais que tu étais irrémédiablement perdu !_

_- Et tu vas lui faire quoi à manger ?_

_- Je vais acheter un plat chez un traiteur, je ne voudrais pas l'empoisonner…_

_- J'ai une bien meilleure idée. Je vais cuisiner… tu as une idée ?_

Je n'osais pas lui demander et j'espérais qu'elle me le propose. Elle n'en fut pas dupe une seconde.

_- Ben si tu pouvais nous faire du sweet and sour pork… c'est un de ses plats préférés._

_- Pas de problème. Oui, j'ai cru remarquer qu'elle aimait ça. Oh et quand Carlie sera rentrée, on lui préparera un gâteau Bella._

Le gâteau Bella, un marbré au chocolat et à la fleur d'oranger, avec des poires, des pêches de vigne et des morceaux de noix. La recette originale était au chocolat et au yaourt mais Bella aimait bien innover parfois. Et cette fois là, il y avait des poires, des pêches de vigne et des noix. Et Carlie avait voulu de l'orange.

_- Bon et la décoration, t'as prévu quoi ? Parce que je verrais bien une allée de fleurs et de bougeoirs pour arriver à une sorte de tente formée par des fleurs des lampes qui changent de couleur d'autres bougies d'autres bouquets des pétales sur la table et sur le chemin…_

_- Stop stop stop Alice ! Je veux quelque chose de simple. Des fleurs d'accord, mais pas trop. Des bougies d'accord mais Bella a peur du feu alors pas question d'en mettre trop._

Alice attrapa son téléphone.

_- Allo, Jeanine ? C'est Alice. Je prends mon après-midi, je ne peux pas être là à la réunion de cet après-midi._

_- …_

_- C'est une urgence familiale. _

_- …_

_- Il en va d'un diner aux chandelles organisé par mon frère, je ne peux absolument pas le laisser seul sur ce coup là._

_- …_

_- Je savais que tu comprendrais. Merci. Bon Edward, SHOPPING !!!_

_- Par shopping, je suppose que tu veux dire un petit tour chez le fleuriste et au magasin de déco pour les bougies…_

Ce qui n'expliquait pas comment je me retrouvai avec deux jeans neufs, trois chemises, deux cravates et des sous-vêtements. En plus de quelques – hum – paquets pour ma sœur que j'avais bien entendu payés. Mais le principal était là. J'avais les fleurs qui seraient livrées à 18h et j'avais les bougies qu'Alice m'aida à mettre en place. Je m'étonnais qu'elle ne m'ait pas fait remarquer le fait que Jasper ait été au courant avant elle de cette soirée. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui avait eu l'idée de la sortie au restaurant pour que Bella soit « prête » pour une soirée ailleurs qu'à l'appartement. Ma sœur était étrangement silencieuse alors que nous installions les bouquets composés essentiellement de roses rouges, de quelques lys blancs et de fleurs bleues dont je n'avais pas retenu le nom. Ah si, des ancolies.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alice ?_

_- Hum… rien._

_- Alice…_

_- Rien, je te dis._

_- Je te connais, tu es ma grande sœur. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose._

_- C'est juste que j'admire Bella. Et toi. Et Jazz._

Je pris sa main et l'emmenai s'asseoir. Je m'assis de façon à la voir, gardant sa main dans la mienne. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu si indécise. Peut-être juste avant qu'elle ne sorte avec Jasper. Pourtant elle était sûre qu'il était l'homme de sa vie. Alice était comme ça, sûre et certaine d'elle de la survenue d'événements parfois abracadabrants et hésitante devant des évidences.

_- Jazz pour sa patience. Bella et toi pour… Jazz t'a dit qu'il m'avait demandée en mariage ?_

_- Quoi ? Non ! Mais…_

_- Je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas prête._

Je restai stupéfait. Alice, ma grande sœur qui avait toujours rêvé de se marier, d'avoir des enfants, qui plus est avec Jasper…

_- Ça m'a fait peur. Comment tu fais pour ne pas avoir peur ?_

_- J'ai peur. Bien sûr que j'ai peur._

_- Ah bon ?_

_- Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, peur de faire du mal à Bella, à Carlie, à moi. Mais j'ai bien plus peur de passer à côté de tout ça. Je suis heureux comme jamais je ne l'ai été depuis… c'est comme si j'effaçais ces dernières années. Et Bella… j'ai l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours bien qu'elle ne cesse de me surprendre. Elle est comme l'oxygène que je respire, essentielle à ma vie. Elle est ma vie. Le mariage… je ne savais même pas que j'en avais envie et à présent, c'est juste… logique, naturel, dans l'ordre des choses._

Alice passa son doigt sur mes lèvres en un geste tendre.

_- Je suis trop contente pour toi. Je commençais à me dire que je ne reverrais plus ce magnifique sourire._

_- Magnifique ? Papa m'a dit béat ce matin…_

_- Il n'a pas tort, tu as l'air heureux._

Je l'attrapai et la posai sur mes genoux pour la prendre dans mes bras.

_- Toi aussi. Jasper itou. Quand il te regarde, il s'illumine. Et ne t'inquiète pas, il t'attendra. Et je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que tu seras bientôt prête._

Elle enfouit sa tête contre ma poitrine et je pus entendre l'émotion dans sa voix.

_- Merci, petit frère._

Nous restâmes un moment enlacés.

_- Je pourrais presque être jaloux._

Je redressai la tête et la tournai vers Jasper qui s'avançait dans l'allée avec le panier contenant le repas cuisiné par Maman. Alice sauta de mes bras et se précipita dans ceux de Jasper. Ce dernier eut juste le temps de poser le panier au sol avant de récupérer ma sœur au vol. Elle crocheta ses bras autour de sa nuque, enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches et je détournai la tête pour ne pas être traumatisé par leur baiser enflammé. Qui aurait pu douter de l'attache les liant l'un à l'autre ? Certainement pas moi.

_- Bon là, c'est à mon tour d'être jaloux. Et de me sentir légèrement abandonné._

Ils finirent par me rejoindre, Alice toujours portée par Jasper qui la tenait d'une main.

_- Tu veux ton câlin aussi, Edward ?_

Je lui pris notre repas en riant pour lui libérer son autre main. Nous finîmes de préparer la salle, Alice partit rejoindre les nôtres et Jasper alla chercher Bella au gymnase.

_**Fin du flash-back**_

J'eus l'impression de l'attendre des heures. Mais elle finit par faire son entrée. Elle s'était avancée sans me voir et s'était arrêtée dans l'allée dans laquelle Alice avait insisté pour finalement mettre des bougies. Et toute mon anxiété s'envola. Mon ange était là.

Je m'approchai d'elle. Son doux parfum fruité la précédait et je n'eus qu'une envie, celle d'enfouir mon visage dans son cou et de l'humer directement à la base, de retrouver le goût familier de sa peau. Son sac de cours et son sac à main étaient, tout comme son écharpe, accrochés à l'une de ses béquilles. J'eus donc tout loisir de laisser libre cours à mon envie. Je l'enlaçai et déposai mes lèvres sur sa nuque. J'adorais quand elle relevait ses cheveux, dégageant son cou gracile.

_- J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais entrer._

Je continuai à embrasser délicatement son cou et commençai à la débarrasser de son manteau. Elle n'avait toujours rien dit et ne bougeait plus. J'eus peur que mon idée ne lui plaise pas. Mais quand je lui posai la question, elle lâcha ses béquilles et se tourna vers moi. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et brillants. Sa voix vibra d'émotion.

_- Je… c'est la salle où nous nous sommes vus pour la première fois ?_

Le doute s'effaça complètement de mon esprit. Elle aimait ma surprise.

_- Oui, c'est la salle où tu m'as envouté par la seule force de ton regard... Hey, mon bébé, ne pleure pas…_

Jasper n'avait pas tort, Bella ne réagissait pas toujours comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Et là, je m'attendais à tout sauf à des larmes. De joie. Mais des larmes tout de même. Je pris son menton dans ma main et essuyai tendrement ces perles salées. Bella leva son regard vers moi et je me noyai dans ses émeraudes magnifiques.

_- Embrasse-moi, s'il te plait…_

Je ne me fis pas prier pour retrouver la douceur de ses lèvres. Elle se leva sur la pointe de son pied, se tenant à mon cou. Je crochetai ma main sur sa nuque pour l'aider à maintenir son équilibre et je glissai mon autre main dans le creux de ses reins pour la rapprocher de moi. Je ne me lassai pas de sentir son corps à la fois fort et fragile contre moi. Je butinai tendrement ses lèvres avant de quémander d'une caresse de ma langue l'autorisation d'aller plus loin.

Bella garda ses lèvres closes, ce qui finit par me faire grogner tout bas de frustration à ne pouvoir accéder à plus. Quand elle entrouvrit ses lèvres et que je pus goûter à la saveur suave de sa langue, ce fut une explosion de sensations toutes plus agréables les unes que les autres. Je sentis tout mon corps s'éveiller à la chaleur de ce baiser. Il fallait que j'y mette fin sinon nous passerions directement à la phase finale sans passer par la case départ et toucher deux mille dollars. Je séparai nos lèvres à regret et collai mon front contre le sien.

_- Nous devrions aller manger avant que ce ne soit complètement froid…_

Les doigts de Bella caressaient tendrement mes cheveux dans un geste enivrant de douceur. Son corps se pressa encore plus contre le mien. Je n'avais aucune envie de quitter ses bras mais dus m'y résoudre. Je l'embrassai chastement avant de m'éloigner de ses lèvres et de ses formes si tentantes. Bella rit doucement en me regardant. Elle passa son pouce sur mon nez et le récupéra légèrement noirci de son maquillage. Elle montra son visage. Ses larmes avaient légèrement fait couler le noir de ses yeux.

_- Je suppose que je ne ressemble à rien ?_

_- Mon ange, tu es la plus belle de toutes les femmes que je connais._

Son sourire illumina son visage. Elle me regarda avec tendresse et posa sa main sur ma joue. Sa voix fut à peine audible à mes pauvres oreilles humaines.

_- Parce que je suis la tienne._

Je posai ma main sur la sienne. Nous restâmes un moment silencieux, nous souriant l'un à l'autre. Les mots n'étaient pas toujours nécessaires.

_- Je te rejoins. Je vais faire en sorte de ne pas faire trop honte à Alice et Rose et ne pas gâcher leur magnifique robe par un maquillage de vampire._

Alice m'avait déjà parlé d'une robe parfaite pour l'occasion. Je sentis que j'allais encore avoir du mal à la quitter des yeux ce soir. Non pas que j'en ai eu l'intention. Son manteau ne me laissait voir que ses jambes fines. Mon sourire dut se faire coquin puisqu'elle y répondit de la même façon, son espièglerie faisant briller ses yeux.

_- Tu verras…_

J'avais hâte. J'éclatai de rire et lui remis ses béquilles. Je l'embrassai sur le front pour limiter la tentation et l'accompagnai jusqu'à la porte des toilettes. Elle me rejoignit et nous marchâmes doucement jusqu'à la scène où trônaient le piano et notre table. Je posai ses sacs avec mon manteau et vint lui tenir le sien pendant qu'elle s'en dégageait.

J'étouffai un sifflement en découvrant sa robe couleur de vin. Parfaitement ajustée à mon ange, elle dessinait chacune de ses courbes avec précision, mettant en valeur un corps qui n'avait pas besoin de grand-chose voire de quoi que ce soit pour se révéler magnifique. Si je passais outre cette angoisse anticipant la réaction de Bella devant ma demande, je me trouvai d'humeur plutôt frivole ce soir. Les larmes et la surprise avaient laissé leur place à une lueur plus coquine dans les yeux de ma belle.

Elle était ravissante. Vraiment ravissante. Il allait être difficile de passer la soirée à ses côtés sans rien tenter. Au moins jusqu'à un certain point. Après, nous verrions ce qui pouvait se passer.

Après avoir déposé le trench coat de Bella, je revins néanmoins me placer dans son dos. Je partis explorer de mes lèvres toutes ces zones que la robe ne recouvrait pas. Ses épaules, le haut de son dos, son cou. Mes mains tinrent délicatement sa taille fine avant de descendre sur ses hanches. Embrassant son omoplate, je m'aperçus que le dos de sa robe était bien trop bas pour qu'elle porte un quelconque sous-vêtement en haut. Je picotai de baisers son épaule avant de remonter vers son cou et de venir titiller le lobe de son oreille. La raucité de ma voix ne me surprit qu'à moitié.

_- Tu ne portes pas de soutien gorge, n'est-ce pas ?_

La réponse muette de Bella me fit soupirer et mon ange frémit. Je sentis la chaleur envahir tout mon corps et mes reins s'embrasèrent. Ma virilité se réveilla et je me sentis à l'étroit dans mon pantalon.

_- Tu joues avec le feu, mon ange…_

Elle réagit à mes paroles et son corps vibra. Je voulais jouer de cet instrument, en caresser chaque touche sensible, être à l'origine de chaque son qui lui échapperait. Je devinai en embrassant sa carotide que son cœur battait aussi frénétiquement que le mien, ma respiration devint irrégulière. J'avais envie d'elle, de tout son corps, de toute son âme. J'avais envie de m'abandonner au plaisir qui découlerait de notre étreinte. Mais j'avais d'autres objectifs. Et l'attente ne rendrait la conclusion que meilleure. Du moins c'est ce que j'essayai de me faire croire.

_- Je ferais mieux de m'éloigner de toi avant de te faire l'amour ici et maintenant…_

_- Hum, ça me plait aussi comme programme…_

Hum, que n'avait-elle pas dit là. Elle me désirait autant que je la désirais. Le poids léger de la petite boîte qui reposait au fond de ma poche me ramena à la raison. Je ris doucement et m'écartai d'elle. C'était difficile de quitter son corps m'attirant comme un aimant. Bella grogna de frustration et je fus à nouveau rassuré qu'elle ressente les choses comme moi. Je l'aidai à s'installer et allai chercher notre plat.

_- Je te propose de commencer par le plat chaud, si tu veux bien._

_- Mi piaceva partire con il dessert (J'aurais bien voulu commencer par le dessert)…_

_- Pardon ?_

_- C'est parfait, Edward._

Je n'avais pas compris sa phrase, dite trop faiblement mais son air déçu parlait pour elle. Je fus ravi de l'effet du plat préparé par ma mère mais choisi par mes soins. Il n'effaça pas tout le désir de son regard qui se fit un peu plus gourmand, de nourriture, une fois n'est pas coutume. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser sur le front avant de rejoindre ma place.

_- Je suis désolé, j'ai dû le réchauffer au micro-ondes, ce…_

_- C'est parfait, merci. C'est Esmée qui a cuisiné ?_

_- Oui._

_- Tu veux dire que tout le monde était au courant sauf moi ?_

_- Non. Jusqu'à ce midi, il n'y avait que Jazz… C'est le seul qui sache à peu près tenir sa langue dans cette famille !_

_- Ah ça… Mais c'est pour cela qu'il était bizarre tout à l'heure. Et la photo… c'est Alice !!_

_- La photo ?_

_- Jasper m'a demandé s'il pouvait me prendre en photo… je ne comprenais pas… mais c'était Alice qui avait dû lui demander… _

Ah Jasper… il ne pouvait rien refuser à ma sœur. Ce n'aurait pas été juste de me moquer pour autant puisque j'agissais de la même manière avec Bella. Comme Emmett et Rosalie, ou Papa et Maman.

_- A propos d'Alice, elle ne t'en veut pas de lui avoir caché ça ? Parce qu'il ne faudrait pas que ça nous retombe dessus comme lorsque nous ne lui avons pas annoncé pendant deux malheureux jours que nous étions fiancés…_

_- C'est elle qui a insisté pour choisir les fleurs… on lui dira qu'elle a suffisamment participé !_

_- Ou on lui offrira une semaine à Paris…_

Voilà qui ferait le bonheur de mon lutin de sœur. Peut-être une idée à explorer pour Noël.

_- Ça peut se faire aussi._

Bella regarda les bambous qui contrastaient avec les autres fleurs. Emmett m'avait raconté l'histoire d'un pari que Bella avait gagné, mais dont elle avait offert les gains à Emmett pour qu'il achète des fleurs à Rosalie. Bella étant là, il avait voulu lui en acheter également. Elle avait dit que des bambous lui suffiraient.

_- C'est Emmett. Il a dit que tu comprendrais._

Nous passâmes le reste du repas à parler de tout et de rien aussi passionnément que d'habitude. Je sentais la tension monter doucement, le désir s'attiser avec langueur. Notre conversation restait presque innocente mais les regards que nous nous lancions s'approchaient plus de l'indécence. Bella tenait ma main dans la sienne et traçait de petits cercles sur ma paume. Mais en même temps que cette tension érotique montait, mon angoisse aussi.

_- Tout va bien, Edward ?_

Bella avait fini par remarquer mon trouble que j'essayais de cacher, sans succès finalement. Le moment était arrivé.

_- Oui. Bella, je…_

(N/A : Même chose que dans chapitre précédent : C'est un passage d'Eclipse qui compte parmi mes préférés… alors les mots d'Edward sont de Stephenie Meyer dans un essai maladroit de traduction de ma part… mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas la replacer… un tout petit poil adaptés pour le contexte somme toute différent… et… enfin bref, il y a quelques moments que vous reconnaitrez bien… « »)

Je me levai et m'approchai d'elle. J'avais dû faire un effort pour ne pas porter ma main à ma poche jusque là. Mais après que Jasper m'ait fait remarquer mon tic, je l'avais cessé.

_- Bella, « je voudrais faire ça bien, maintenant. S'il te plait, garde à l'esprit que tu as déjà accepté et ne me ruine pas ce moment. »_

Je savais que Bella n'aimait pas trop ce genre de geste. Je savais également qu'elle me le pardonnerait parce qu'elle savait que ça comptait pour moi. Je me laissai donc tomber sur un genou devant elle. Elle se mit aussitôt à rougir et mon cœur s'emballa.

_- Isabella Renata Swan._

Je sortis la boîte de ma poche.

_- Depuis la première fois où j'ai croisé tes yeux et où tu m'as donné la force de dépasser mes peurs, je n'ai cessé de penser à toi. Cela n'a pas été toujours conscient et de nombreuses fois tu as envahi mes songes. Puis il y a eu cet instant, à Heathrow, où j'ai recroisé tes magnifiques émeraudes et où j'ai compris que tu faisais à tout jamais partie de ma vie, même si à l'époque, tu n'étais que deux yeux magnifiques appartenant à un ange, mon ange. Je sais que tu ne crois pas au destin mais nous nous sommes retrouvés voisins dans l'avion et j'ai pu connaître ton nom, ton magnifique nom qui te va si bien. Je n'ai jamais autant aimé prendre l'avion que ce jour là, avec Carlie et toi._

Les dés étaient jetés, ils tournoyaient sur la table.

_- Et coïncidence, chance, ou ce que tu veux, il s'est avéré que tu étais la cousine de mon beau-frère et meilleur ami, et de ma belle-sœur et meilleure amie. J'ai appris à te connaître, à découvrir quelle merveilleuse jeune femme tu étais mais je n'ai jamais eu aucun doute sur le fait que j'étais tombé éperdument amoureux de toi dès notre premier regard. Je n'ai pas été assez courageux pour te le dire et il a fallu que tu prennes les devants pour notre premier baiser, pour notre premier je t'aime. Et jamais je ne regretterai cela. Je ne veux pas et je ne peux pas passer ma vie loin de toi._

Les dés s'étaient enfin posés. Je n'avais pas quitté son regard émeraude. J'ouvris la boîte sans rompre ce contact avec son âme.

_- Je t'aime, Bella. Sois mon Ange pour toujours. Isabella Swan, veux-tu m'épouser ?_

Je lus dans ses yeux sa confiance, son amour. Elle prit une grande inspiration et murmura.

_- Oui._

Le feu d'artifice qui explosa à l'intérieur de moi était digne du bouquet final de l'Independence Day à Washington. Je sentis mon visage se fendre d'un large sourire alors que je glissais la bague à l'annulaire de sa main gauche. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'embrasser son doigt avant de me jeter sur ses lèvres et de laisser exploser ma joie en l'embrassant avec fougue. Nous mîmes fin au baiser de concert, à bout de souffle. Elle posa son front contre le mien et nous nous appliquâmes à reprendre une respiration plus calme. Elle murmura.

_- « Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Je l'embrassai de nouveau avec passion et vint lui murmurer à l'oreille, haletant.

_- « Oui, j'aime ça. Tu n'as pas idée. »_

Elle se mit à rire doucement.

_- « Je te crois. »_

Ses mains empaumèrent mes joues et elle ramena ma bouche à la sienne pour m'embrasser tendrement. Elle finit par s'écarter sans me lâcher de ses mains et de son regard.

_- J'ai quelque chose pour toi aussi._

Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à cela. Ni qu'elle m'offre quelque chose pour nos fiançailles, ni qu'elle puisse l'avoir sur elle ce soir, alors qu'elle n'était absolument pas au courant de mes projets.

_- Si tu veux bien aller me chercher mon sac._

Je m'exécutai, intrigué. Elle sortit un paquet cadeau de son sac de cours. Elle stoppa mon geste avant que je ne puisse l'ouvrir et m'expliqua, les joues rouges.

_- Voilà, je ne sais pas trop ce que l'on offre au fiancé… Une montre, tout ça… rien que tu n'ais déjà… mais quand j'ai fait les magasins avec Carlie mercredi, j'ai trouvé cela. Ce n'est rien… par rapport…_

_- Bella, tu m'as déjà offert le plus beau des cadeaux en acceptant de devenir ma femme._

Je déchirai le paquet cadeau et découvris la boite de playmobil qu'il contenait. C'est celle du pianiste et de son instrument. Surpris, je regardai Bella.

_- Cela ne veut absolument pas dire que je veuille que tu te laisses pousser la moustache… Mais je voulais t'offrir cela pour les cours de musique que tu donnes à Carlie et que j'espère tu donneras un jour à nos futurs autres enfants… ou s'ils ne veulent pas jouer au piano, peut-être voudront-ils jouer aux playmobils avec toi…_

Elle voulait d'autres enfants avec moi ! La petite phrase de Carlie me revint en mémoire, ainsi que ma réaction. Bella voulait d'autres enfants avec moi. Outre le fait qu'elle considérait dans sa phrase Carlie comme notre enfant, elle en voulait d'autres. Je ne la laissai pas finir et ma bouche se moula à la sienne. Il y avait encore plus d'envie dans ce baiser que dans tous ceux que nous avions échangés ce soir. Bella s'étant levée, je plaquai mes mains dans le creux de ses reins et la collai à moi. Ma virilité s'était réveillée et elle devait la sentir contre son ventre.

Mes mains descendirent sur, puis sous ses fesses et je la soulevai. Elle enroula immédiatement ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Alors que nos bassins se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre, je la menai jusqu'au piano où je la déposai.

Une fois qu'elle fut assise, mes mains vinrent caresser ses joues. Je quittai ses lèvres et embrassai doucement tout son doux visage. J'étais euphorique.

_- Tu veux d'autres enfants avec moi ?_

Ma voix était rauque de désir pour cette femme que j'aimais un peu plus chaque jour, si c'était possible.

_- Bien sûr. Pas tout de suite, tout de suite mais un jour… oui, je veux d'autres enfants avec toi. Et toi ?_

Sa voix tremblait mais sa détermination était certaine. Moi ? Je crois que ma réponse n'avait besoin de nul mot mais j'avais envie de la prononcer à haute voix. Tout comme j'avais aimé l'entendre de sa bouche. Je lui offris un large sourire.

_- Je veux plein d'enfants avec toi…_

Je retrouvai ses lèvres trop longtemps abandonnées. Mes mains se glissèrent jusqu'à sa poitrine. Après les avoir simplement effleurés, je posai franchement mes mains sur ses seins et commençai à les bichonner. Je sentis ses pointes durcir à travers le seul tissu de la robe. Je ne pensais pas que le simple fait qu'elle ne porte pas de soutien gorge sous sa robe m'émoustillerait autant. Lorsqu'elle portait une de mes chemises ou un tee-shirt pour dormir, elle n'en avait pas non plus. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'elle soit sortie ainsi. Qu'elle ait prévu d'aller dans un restaurant bondé ainsi.

_- Si tu savais à quel point j'ai dû me retenir toute la soirée pour ne pas faire cela…_

Son rire cristallin retentit. Ses yeux m'indiquèrent qu'elle n'était pas en reste, point de vue envies lascives, depuis le début de notre soirée. Je retrouvai la peau douce de son cou avec mes lèvres tandis que mes mains continuaient leurs caresses sur ses merveilleuses pommes d'amour. Des petits sons étouffés commençaient à s'échapper de sa bouche.

Elle me retira ma veste et tira sur ma cravate jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres rejoignent les siennes. Nos langues se caressèrent pendant qu'elle me retirait ma cravate. Elle ne brisa le baiser que pour embrasser mon cou puis ma poitrine alors qu'elle retirait avec soin chacun des boutons de ma chemise. Ses mains se joignirent à ses lèvres. Mon corps entier réagissait. J'étais déjà dur et mes abdominaux se contractaient involontairement.

Si j'aimais qu'elle relève ses cheveux en chignon pour dégager son cou et son dos, j'aimais aussi caresser ses cheveux et les voir s'étaler autour de son visage lorsqu'elle s'allongeait. Je défis donc les petites pinces qui les retenaient et les libérai. Je grognai de plaisir quand Bella mordilla ma clavicule. Je m'abandonnai quelques instants à ses caresses avant de faire remonter son visage. Je l'embrassai doucement avant de descendre dans sa gorge. Je défis facilement le nœud formé par ses bretelles sur sa nuque et les rabattis vers l'avant. D'une main laissée dans son cou, je la fis s'allonger sur le piano.

Je dégageai le tissu de sa robe qui recouvrait sa poitrine avant d'en prendre le mamelon à pleine bouche. Ma main massait tout en douceur son autre sein. Je lâchai sa poitrine pour remonter la jupe de sa robe et me rapprochai d'elle. Ma main et ma bouche retournèrent aguicher ses seins. Bella se cambra davantage, les mains dans mes cheveux. Je relevai les yeux vers elle tout en suçant délicatement son téton durci. Elle avait fermé les yeux et sa bouche entrouverte laissait échapper son souffle court qui soulevait irrégulièrement sa poitrine. Les petits bruits qui débordaient de ses lèvres attisaient le feu de mes reins. Je glissai une main sous sa robe pour atteindre son intimité. Mon membre palpita à la sensation que me procurait le tissu mouillé de son désir. J'empaumai son intimité que je caressais par-dessus son shorty.

_- Edwaaard… hum…_

Mon prénom prononcé avec cette voix emplie de désir me faisait toujours autant d'effet. _Oh putain. _Son corps trembla et elle laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement de plaisir. J'aurais voulu accélérer les choses mais quand j'en pris la décision, Bella se redressa et me repoussa légèrement. Ma chemise ne fut bientôt qu'un souvenir. Elle attrapa mon épaule et me fis me retourner, dos à elle. Ses jambes encerclèrent ma taille et vinrent se croiser devant mon ventre. Ses mains massaient mon dos, chaque nœud formé par l'angoisse disparut aussitôt qu'elle le toucha. Bientôt elle se colla encore plus à moi et je sentis ses seins se presser contre mon dos. Ses mains se glissèrent sous mes bras et vinrent effleurer mon torse. Les frôlements succédaient et précédaient des caresses plus fermes et plus franches tandis que ses lèvres embrassaient ma nuque, mon cou, descendaient dans mon dos et remontaient sur mes épaules. Je saisis ses cuisses dans mes mains, les sentis trembloter sous mes caresses.

Ses jambes descendirent se refermer sur mes cuisses et ses mains vinrent attraper la boucle de ma ceinture. Je frémis d'anticipation à ce qui allait suivre. Pendant qu'elle ouvrait la fermeture éclair de mon pantalon, je virai chaussures, chaussettes. Je me dégageai légèrement et retirai mon pantalon. J'allais me retourner pour lui faire face mais elle en décida autrement. Ses mains sur mes hanches et ses jambes me firent reprendre la même position. Je ne vis pas même disparaître mon pantalon dans ses mains et remarquai juste qu'il n'était pas par terre.

Sa main se posa sur mon érection encore serrée dans mon caleçon. Elle caressa ma longueur rigide et palpitante, m'arrachant des soupirs de plaisir. Ses lèvres papillonnaient dans mon cou, rejointes parfois par sa langue. Lorsque ses dents attrapèrent le lobe de mon oreille qu'elle suça doucement et que sa main se glissa sous mon caleçon pour empaumer mon membre, toute pensée cohérente s'évada. Elle commença de lents allers-retours, son pouce caressant mon gland avec délicatesse.

_- Oouuii Bella, continue… c'est trop bon…_

Son rythme de va-et-vient avait légèrement augmenté. Je ne contrôlais pas les coups de reins que je donnais contre sa main, mes mains remontèrent et avant d'avoir pu atteindre le piano pour m'y accrocher, je rencontrai ses cuisses que j'agrippai sans y penser. Ce n'est qu'en la sentant frémir sous mes doigts que je m'en rendis compte. Je baissai les yeux et faillis jouir devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Sa main continuait de se mouvoir en rythme sur mon membre tendu et son autre main caressait mon ventre. Ses doigts de fée tournaient autour de mon nombril, glissaient le long de mes abdominaux, laissant sur leur passage une trace brûlante exaltant le feu de mes entrailles.

Mais je ne voulais pas me délivrer comme ça. Je voulais être en elle à ce moment là. Je stoppai ses mouvements et me penchai pour l'embrasser avec force et passion. J'oubliai un court instant ce que je voulais en retrouvant la douce chaleur de sa langue.

_- Bella… je… veux… jouir… en… toi…_

Avant de perdre à nouveau le peu de contrôle que j'avais repris sur moi, je m'éloignai d'elle et allai chercher les préservatifs qu'Emmett m'avait donnés. Son air surpris laissa place à un sourire espiègle quand je revins avec l'espèce de guirlande dans les mains.

_- Mais tu avais prévu de me faire l'amour combien de fois au juste ?_

Je ris doucement._ Si tu savais…_ Je me replaçai entre ses jambes et ma bouche se trouva attirée par la sienne.

_- J'ai pris tout ce qu'Emmett m'a donné. Je me suis dit que tu m'en voudrais si je commençais à les séparer là bas, en te laissant seule sur ce piano…_

_Oh bon sang_. Sa main était revenue caresser ma verge au garde à vous. Je brûlai d'impatience à l'idée d'être en elle. Mais nous avions encore trop de vêtements sur nous à mon goût. Je la fis descendre du piano et lui retirai robe et shorty, rapidement rejoints par mon caleçon. Je la soulevai et la posai à nouveau sur le piano. Elle déchira un emballage et sa jambe valide crocheta ma cuisse pour me rapprocher d'elle. Elle se pencha légèrement.

La voir dérouler le préservatif sur ma virilité avec sa lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents me donnait presque envie d'en utiliser plus souvent. Ce geste de protection devenait franchement érotique avec elle. Je l'aidai à se rallonger et posai ses jambes sur mes épaules. Me hissant légèrement sur la pointe de ses pieds pour pallier la hauteur du piano, je donnai un petit coup de rein et m'enfonçai lentement en elle.

_- Putain, Bella… tu es si étroite…_

Le fruit de son excitation m'aida à glisser au fond de sa féminité malgré son étroitesse. Elle m'entourait de sa chaleur et ses muscles se serrèrent subrepticement, envoyant des ondes de plaisir dans tout mon corps. Nous gémîmes de concert. Prenant ce même rythme langoureux avec lequel elle m'avait caressé plus tôt, je commençai à aller et venir en elle. Ses jambes relevées me permettaient de m'engouffrer au plus profond de son intimité.

Je vis une moue désappointée se dessiner sur son visage. Souhaitant avoir raison sur la raison de cette moue, je lui susurrai doucereusement.

_- Bella… caresse-toi pour moi… s'il te plait…_

Ses émeraudes s'embrasèrent et se firent malicieuse. Sa voix sensuelle résonna dans tout mon corps.

_- Et qu'est-ce que tu me ferais ?_

J'avais espéré qu'elle me réponde cela. Mon ange me faisait complètement craquer. Le ton haletant de sa réponse me fit sourire.

_- Je te caresserais les seins sans m'approcher de ces jolies pointes roses foncées durcies par nos préliminaires…_

Elle ferma ses yeux et mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Ses mains se glissèrent sur sa poitrine sans en toucher les tétons.

_- Je titillerais ces pointes_ _jusqu'à leur faire prendre une couleur encore plus foncée… Oh putain Bella…_

_- Edward…_

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'accélérer le rythme de mes coups de rein devant son abandon. Le spectacle de mon ange, les cheveux étalés autour de sa tête, prenant et me faisant prendre du plaisir, était toujours grandiose. Le calme laissa place à la tempête de passion qui nous mena aux portes de la volupté.

_- Bella… je…_

Elle descendit une main à la jonction de nos deux corps et caressa doucement son bouton de plaisir de son pouce. Ses doigts frôlaient mon membre qui allait et venait en elle. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien quand elle m'appela. Son orgasme déclencha le mien. Je criai son prénom et m'abandonnai à la jouissance après un dernier coup de rein. Nous plongeâmes ensemble dans cet océan de béatitude, corps et âmes ne faisant plus qu'un.

Les spasmes de notre orgasme se dissipèrent lentement et nous reprîmes notre souffle. J'avais retiré le préservatif et avais repris mon ange dans mes bras. Elle s'était redressée et avait enroulé ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Elle prit mon visage en coupe et m'attira vers elle pour m'embrasser doucement.

_- Je t'aime._

_- Je t'aime, mon ange._

Nous restâmes un moment sur le piano à récupérer notre souffle. Elle posa sa tête sur ma poitrine, se balançant au rythme de ma respiration. J'embrassai le haut de son crane et enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux, humant sa délicieuse odeur mêlée à celle du sexe.

_- Est-ce que tu veux le dessert ?_

_- Ah, parce que ce n'était pas ça le dessert ?_

Je ne pus retenir un sourire de contentement légèrement – totalement – arrogant.

_- Ah non, ça c'était juste un petit avant-goût de l'après diner._

_- Petit ? Ce n'est pas la modestie qui vous écrase, M. Cullen._

_- Un merveilleux avant-goût de l'après diner alors…, Mlle Swan, future Mme Cullen._

_- Hum… il va me falloir un peu de temps pour m'habituer mais je sens que je vais aimer cela._

Aimer quoi ?

_- Porter ton nom._

_- Moi aussi._

Et ça ne faisait aucun doute dans mon esprit. Mme Cullen. Mme Isabella Cullen.

_- A propos de tout ça justement, tu ne m'avais pas dit que la bague ne serait pas prête avant une quinzaine de jours ? Je sais que je suis nulle en maths mais il me semble que depuis samedi, ça ne fait qu'une semaine donc la moitié moins…_

Oups. Je m'écartai un peu pour juger de sa réaction.

_- Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Je voulais garder un petit effet de surprise pour ce soir. Tu m'en veux ?_

_- NON !_

Et moi qui craignais qu'elle ne m'en veuille. Nous rîmes ensemble.

_- Je ne t'en veux pas. Je passe une merveilleuse soirée avec toi, comme chaque moment où je suis à tes côtés… _

Je l'embrassai tendrement et écartai une de ses mèches qui s'était perdue sur sa joue.

_- Moi aussi. Surtout quand la femme que j'aime est nue._

_- Je ne suis pas nue._

Je m'éloignai de nouveau et la regardai, un sourire en coin planté sur le visage.

_- Ah pourtant il me semblait…_

Elle leva sa main et me montra l'anneau brillant à son troisième doigt.

_- Presque nue puisque ne portant que la bague qui annonce qu'elle sera bientôt mon épouse, c'est encore mieux que nue !_

Elle rit de ce rire de gorge si sexy qu'il éveilla chaque cellule de mon être. Son rire s'arrêta et elle porta la main à son doigt pour en retirer la bague.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, je veux juste lire ce que tu y as fait graver._

Je ne m'inquiétais pas. Pas après les différentes preuves de son amour qu'elle m'avait encore données aujourd'hui. Sa douce voix dévoila les mots que je n'avais pas voulu montrer à Alice un peu plus tôt. Je voulais que Bella, ma Bella, soit la première à les voir.

_- _My angel forever._ Mon ange pour toujours. C'est magnifique. Oh ! Mais… c'est ton écriture ?_

_- Oui. J'ai écrit sur une sorte de clavier électronique et le graveur passe cela dans un programme qui aligne parfaitement les lettres pour qu'elles rentrent sur la largeur de la bague. _

Ses yeux brillaient de tendresse.

_- C'est parfait, Edward, tout est parfait._

Mon ange remit sa bague et m'embrassa. Elle s'écarta avec un sourire taquin.

_- Tu ne m'as pas promis un dessert ?_

_- Hum… si… entre autres choses…_

Elle me poussa et sauta à terre.

_- Prenons des forces alors._

Alors qu'elle avait attrapé sa robe, j'arrêtai son geste. Elle comprit immédiatement où je voulais en venir. Elle pointa son index contre ma poitrine et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

_- Non, Edward, il est hors de question que je mange nue ici… et ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça._

Elle passa la robe mais ne la ferma pas. J'attrapai son shorty avant elle. Je ne comptais pas attendre longtemps avant de la voir nue à nouveau. Elle sourit largement en secouant légèrement la tête.

_- D'accord, mais si tu ne me le rends pas à la fin de la soirée, je ne mettrai plus de robe avant notre mariage._

Ah non, ça ce n'est pas du jeu ! Je pris mon air le plus taquin.

_- Je te le rendrai… mais pas tout de suite._

Son rougissement et son sourire me montrèrent qu'elle prenait autant de plaisir que moi à jouer.

J'enfilai mon boxer et ma chemise sans la fermer. Elle boita jusqu'à la table.

_- Est-ce que je peux t'aider à faire quelque chose ?_

_- Oui, poser ton joli petit cul sur cette chaise et me laisser aller chercher le dessert._

Je ramenai la desserte sur laquelle j'avais posé le repas dans les coulisses et revins avec le dessert.

_- Fait par Carlie et Maman. Ton gâteau._

Nous mangeâmes en silence, plongés dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Bella finit la première. Elle s'écarta légèrement de la table. Quand elle en eut assez de me regarder manger, elle se leva et alla s'installer au piano.

_- Je pensais que le chirurgien t'avait dit de ne pas poser ton pied de manière franche avant trois bonnes semaines ?_

Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Même de dos, je savais qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel.

_- C'est fort possible. Mais étant donné que ça fait déjà quinze jours depuis samedi… on peut dire que mon accident a presque un mois…_

_- Bella !_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, je ne m'appuie pas dessus._

Et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu. Bella n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Et même si ça ne me plaisait pas toujours, je n'avais pas le choix. Elle commença les _Lettres à Elise_ de Beethoven. Et elle les enchaina avec le _Clair de lune_ de Debussy. Je ris en me souvenant mon petit concert. Je me levai et allai me placer dans son dos.

_- C'est tout ce que tu as retenu de mon récital, le premier et le dernier morceau ?_

Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules et commençai à les masser doucement.

_- Non, mais je ne connais pas les autres morceaux par cœur. _

Bella m'incita à m'asseoir d'un geste de la tête. Elle laissa tomber le classique pour jouer un morceau que je mis un petit moment à reconnaître, _Minor Swing_, célèbre morceau de Jazz Manouche. Je compris vite pourquoi je n'avais pas reconnu immédiatement la mélodie. Elle improvisait.

Elle continua et enchaina sur des morceaux plus dansants. Je savais qu'elle avait appris à jouer ainsi, dans des bars de Jazz, improvisant à partir de musiques connues. Mais jusque là, quand elle m'avait fait le plaisir et l'honneur de me jouer du piano, elle m'avait joué les musiques telles qu'elles avaient été écrites.

Ses doigts évoluaient avec grâce et dextérité sur les touches ivoire et noires de l'instrument. Le son résonnait parfaitement dans cette salle bien mieux adaptée à l'acoustique du piano que notre chambre. Elle était très douée, ce dont je n'avais douté, et semblait prendre un plaisir évident à jouer.

Je me penchai et lui murmurai à l'oreille.

_- Tu m'étonneras toujours, mon ange._

La peau de son cou qui frémit au contact de mon souffle se révéla trop tentatrice pour mon propre bien. Je me penchai davantage et mes lèvres se retrouvèrent comme par enchantement sur son cou. Je déplaçai ses cheveux et les pendants de ses bretelles devant son autre épaule, me libérant son cou, sa nuque légèrement cachée par le nœud de sa robe, ses épaules et son dos. J'avais une vue parfaite jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Je la sentis frémir quand je m'attachai à embrasser délicatement chaque zone dénudée.

_- Joue pour moi, mon ange._

_- Pour toi…_

Sa voix tremblait de désir. Son corps entier frissonnait. Seuls ses doigts sur le piano restaient fermes. Je m'étais tourné vers elle et ma main s'était posée sur sa cuisse sur laquelle je dessinai de larges cercles. Bella continuait de jouer. Son souffle se fit erratique, son abdomen accompagnant chaque mouvement de sa cage thoracique. Ma main glissa sous sa robe et je pétris tendrement sa cuisse, s'approchant de plus en plus de son intimité avant de m'en éloigner pour mieux recommencer. Mon autre main effleurait son dos que je continuais de butiner de mes lèvres.

Je défis sa robe et la rabaissai à sa taille. Lorsque ma main remonta de son nombril à sa poitrine pour la deuxième fois, elle cessa de jouer. Elle se leva et avant qu'elle ne s'installe sur mes genoux, je lui retirai complètement sa robe. Je la soutins et elle s'accrocha à mon cou, passa ses jambes par-dessus le banc pour les enrouler autour de moi. Nos bas-ventres se frottaient l'un contre l'autre. Un spasme parcourut mon corps et ma respiration se fit aussi hachée que la sienne.

Je glissai une main dans le creux de ses reins et l'autre empauma sa nuque. Je la penchai légèrement en arrière et, après l'avoir tendrement embrassée, je descendis dans son cou. Je soufflais doucement, la faisant frissonner, avant de déposer mes lèvres sur sa peau douce et chaude. Lorsque j'atteins son sein, ma langue darda hors de ma bouche et je m'appliquai à lécher tout le contour de ce mont à la chair tendre et ferme avant d'en retrouver la zone colorée et son sommet durci. Je l'attrapai entre mes dents et le suçai soigneusement. Elle creusa les reins et fourragea dans mes cheveux. Je fis subir le même sort à son autre sein. Son intimité se pressait contre la mienne et je ne pus empêcher un gémissement de plaisir de sortir de ma bouche.

Je me redressai et fis glisser mon caleçon. Nous reprîmes la même position si ce n'est que mon intimité rigide se trouvait désormais en contact direct avec la sienne, chaude et humide. Je l'embrassai. Quand ma bouche quitta la sienne, nous gémîmes de concert. Je retrouvai le chemin de ses seins que j'aspirai goulûment.

Bella avait laissé tomber sa tête en arrière, sa respiration amenait sa poitrine vers moi à chaque mouvement. Les mains de mon ange s'étaient égarées sur mes flancs qu'elles pétrirent patiemment. Elles finirent par remonter et par attraper mon visage. Je lâchai ses tétons durcis et foncés par mes soins pour retrouver sa bouche. Elle m'embrassa avec tendresse, puis bientôt le désir exacerbé par l'attente se fit sentir. Son baiser se fit plus fougueux avant qu'elle ne quitte mes lèvres et ma langue pour embrasser mon front, mes paupières, mes tempes. Elle descendit directement sur ma poitrine et titilla avec douceur mes tétons avant de remonter prodiguer mille caresses mouillées à mes clavicules, à mon cou et au lobe de mes oreilles.

L'envie d'être en elle qui se disputait à celle de prolonger ces caresses et ces baisers finit par l'emporter. Je lui fis comprendre en attrapant ses hanches et en lui faisant cesser tout mouvement de bassin. Elle se pencha en arrière et attrapa un préservatif qu'elle déroula lentement sur mon sexe impatient.

Je repris ses hanches et la soulevai. Elle s'accrocha à ma nuque. Nos regards se plantèrent l'un dans l'autre et elle descendit doucement, s'empalant lentement sur mon membre. Elle était encore plus serrée ainsi et, écartant mes genoux, je savourais la manière qu'avaient ses muscles de se contracter pendant que je m'engouffrais en elle profondément. Lorsque je butai au fond de son ventre, nous soupirâmes de plaisir. J'happai ses lèvres et l'embrassai avidement. Elle répondit aussi sec, franchissant sans difficulté la barrière de mes lèvres, et sa langue vint jouer avec la mienne.

Je commençai à me tortiller légèrement sous elle. Bella se mit alors à onduler des hanches et du bassin, sans bouger de mon giron. Ses bras autour de mon cou me serraient contre elle, sa poitrine se pressait contre mon torse. Mes mains descendirent de ses hanches à se fesses que je malaxai entre mes doigts. Je ne tardai pas à vouloir plus. J'agrippai ses fesses et l'aidai à entreprendre un mouvement de va-et-vient, dans un rythme assez lent mais profond. Je crus venir quand elle s'accrocha à mon cou et ne laissa que le bout de mon membre viril la pénétrer. Ses petits mouvements circulaires me rendaient fou.

Je brisai le contact entre nos lèvres qui n'avaient cessé de s'embrasser et plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Bella répondit à ma demande muette et s'empala d'un geste rapide sur ma longueur. Je lâchai un cri rauque et elle gémit. Nous reprîmes notre danse langoureuse et un rythme lent de va-et-vient profonds. Je glissai mes doigts dans ses cheveux tandis qu'elle embrassait mon cou, mes épaules, mon menton et mes lèvres. J'aimais la façon dont elle me faisait l'amour avec douceur, tendresse mêlée de passion enflammée. La tension monta encore et encore jusqu'à atteindre son apogée. Lèvres contre lèvres, corps contre corps, bassins contre bassins, le plaisir inonda nos veines dans une explosion d'extase.

Nous reprîmes tranquillement notre souffle. Je me retirai d'elle mais la gardai contre moi. De toute façon, ses bras enserrant ma nuque ne m'auraient pas laissé m'échapper. Après de longues et douces caresses, nous finîmes par nous rhabiller.

Je l'obligeai à rester au piano tandis que je commençai à rassembler fleurs, bougies, assiettes et couverts. J'envoyai un message à mes frères et sœurs pour qu'ils passent nous chercher à la fin de leur diner, ils avaient emprunté ma Volvo. Emmett se montra aussi grivois que je m'y attendais et Bella lui répondit du tac au tac. Alice fut enchantée du choix de la bague bien qu'un peu vexée de ne pas l'avoir vue plus tôt. Nous retrouvâmes mes parents à l'appartement, ils avaient ramené notre fille qui tombait de sommeil.

Après un nouveau coup d'œil à la bague et de nouvelles embrassades, je retrouvai mon ange, ma future femme, dans notre salle de bain. Armée du cadeau d'Emmett pour lequel je ne l'avais pas assez remercié, elle m'attira dans la douche avec elle.

Elle prit mon gel douche et en fit couler sur ses mains. Me tournant dos à elle, elle commença à me masser doucement les épaules, les bras, s'attardant sur mes mains, sur chacun de mes doigts, remonta vers ma nuque avant de descendre le long de ma colonne vertébrale, dessinant chacun de mes muscles de ses doigts et mains experts. Elle reprit un peu de savon et se mit à genoux autant que son plâtre lui permettait. Je grognai quand elle évita mes fesses pour descendre directement sur mes cuisses, puis l'arrière de mes genoux. Elle me mit une claque sur les fesses quand je voulus me retourner et ma virilité déjà bien éveillée sursauta. Elle me massa les mollets et finit de me savonner les pieds. Elle se releva alors et me tourna pour que je lui fasse face.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et rougit en voyant que j'étais prêt pour elle. Mais elle n'abandonna pas son plan. Elle reprit du savon et commença par mon cou, mon torse, mon ventre, mon nombril. Elle repoussa d'une tape mes mains qui voulaient la caresser à chaque tentative de ma part. Elle fit le même « oubli » que côté pile et passa directement à mes jambes, s'agenouillant. Quand elle eut finit, elle tendit les mains pour que j'y reverse une dernière fois du savon. Je tressaillis quand sa main agrippa ma fesse. Son autre main s'enroula autour de mon membre tendu et dressé. Elle commença de lents allers-retours tandis qu'elle continuait de pétrir mon postérieur. Elle accéléra ses va-et-vient et son autre main vint masser avec délicatesse mes bourses.

_- Beelllaa… Je…_

Je me sentis proche de la délivrance quand elle stoppa tout geste. Je grognai de frustration mais elle ne bougea pas. Je baissai les yeux vers elle. Je compris qu'elle laissait simplement le savon s'évacuer de mes parties intimes quand elle mit un coup de langue sur mon gland. Je ne pus éviter un petit cri rauque et un coup de rein vers elle. Elle me prit alors dans sa bouche et s'affaira à me donner du plaisir de ses lèvres et de sa langue, aidée de ses mains. Je tentai, parfois en vain, de contrôler les mouvements de mes hanches contre elle. Elle m'amena jusqu'aux portes de la délivrance avant de ralentir le mouvement et me laisser récupérer un peu avant de repartir. Je ne fis pas long feu à ce rythme là et je jouis en criant plusieurs fois son prénom. Elle nettoya soigneusement mon sexe avant d'accepter mon aide pour se redresser.

Je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassai, goûtant le mélange de sa saveur et de ma jouissance. Je voulus lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce mais elle insista pour me shampouiner avant. Je négociai de rester face à elle et me mis à genoux pour lui simplifier la tache. Alors que ses longs doigts fins me massaient le cuir chevelu, j'attrapai ses fesses et la collai à moi.

_- Edward…_

_- Tu es trop tentante pour ton propre bien…_

Elle rit doucement et tenta de m'échapper en se tortillant. Mais je ne la laissai pas faire et j'enfouis mon nez contre son ventre tendre et ferme. Sa chair frémit et je vis les contours de ses abdominaux se dessiner légèrement alors qu'ils se contractaient. Je léchai les gouttes d'eau qui glissaient sur sa peau.

_- Edward… je…_

Je la fis taire d'un nouveau coup de langue. Je levai les yeux en continuant mes léchouilles. Bella avait renversé sa tête en arrière, le jet d'eau lui tombant directement sur la poitrine. Ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment par l'invasion de shampoing dans mes yeux, je me relevai et laissai l'eau rincer mes cheveux. J'attrapai le gel douche de mon ange, et lui fit subir la même exquise torture qu'elle m'avait fait expérimenter un instant plus tôt. Je ne pus néanmoins pas ignorer ses fesses comme elle l'avait fait avec les miennes et je la croquai littéralement à pleines dents, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Elle m'avait suffisamment excité pour que j'aie envie de la prendre là, comme cela, mon torse contre son dos, mais je préférai attendre qu'elle n'ait plus de plâtre pour tenter des acrobaties dans la douche.

Je laissai néanmoins ma virilité de nouveau raide caresser ses fesses pendant que je lui lavai ses sublimes cheveux. Je la fis se retourner vers moi et la poussai jusqu'à ce que son dos se trouve contre le mur de notre baignoire douche. Je pris tout mon temps à savonner chaque centimètre carré de sa peau avant d'arriver à mon objectif. Je me mis à genoux devant elle et posai sa jambe plâtrée sur mon épaule. Ses mains se posèrent sur ma tête pour maintenir son équilibre.

Un cri étouffé s'échappa de sa bouche au premier contact de ma langue avec son intimité. Je prenais autant de plaisir à lui en donner qu'à en recevoir d'elle. Son corps se mit à frémir et elle resserra légèrement son emprise. Après avoir longé la frontière, revenant dans les terres pour y revenir, je l'accompagnai lorsqu'elle la franchit, criant mon prénom dans son plaisir.

J'attendis que ses tremblements s'atténuent, reposai sa jambe à terre et me redressai pour l'embrasser. Elle glissa ses mains autour de ma nuque et se colla à moi, répondant à mon baiser avec passion. Je la soulevai, elle enroula ses jambes autour de moi et, sans briser le baiser, je plongeai d'un coup de rein puissant au plus profond de son ventre. Nous grognâmes en cœur. Je ne tentai pas de restreindre mon envie d'elle et commençai à aller et venir en elle, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus loin, encouragé par ses paroles. Nous ne mîmes pas longtemps à atteindre le sommet.

Nous nous rinçâmes sagement avant de sortir de l'eau. Je l'aidai à se sécher et lui tendis son pyjama. Nous nous brossâmes les dents en riant de tout et de rien. Lorsque nous sortîmes de la salle de bain, nous tombâmes nez à nez avec Ethan et Paolo qui se marraient.

_- Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt, on s'est demandé si on ne devait pas se joindre à vous pour pouvoir profiter d'un peu d'eau chaude…_

Bella rougit violement et j'éclatai de rire. Je menai ma belle à notre lit. Je m'allongeai et elle vint se nicher dans mes bras. J'embrassai une dernière fois le symbole de notre future union avant de m'endormir, épuisé, mais comblé.

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

**A bientôt et si je n'ai pas le temps de vous écrire avant, passez de joyeuses fêtes de Noël…**

**Grosses bises.**

**Magda**


	35. Chapter 35 Passion hospitalière

Note de Pilou : Magda a dû partir à l'étranger pour un séjour imprévu et de durée indéterminée. Elle s'excuse de ne pas avoir posté le chapitre avant son départ précipité. Elle s'excuse également de ne pas savoir ni quand elle rentrera, ni quand elle pourra écrire de nouveau. Je suis sûre que vous saurez faire preuve de patience. Elle m'a chargée de vous poster le chapitre et d'y ajouter un mot afin de vous prévenir. Je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année !

Fin de la note.

**Bonne lecture.**

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

_**POV Edward**_

- _Allo ?_

_- Buongiorno, Signore. __Je suis à la recherche de Mademoiselle Isabella Swan. Serait-elle présente ?_

_- Non, je suis désolé. Voulez-vous laisser un message ?_

_- Vous êtes ?_

_- Edward Cullen, je…_

_- Son fiancé ! Merveilleux ! Je suis Graziella Marchioni. Je voulais vous inviter tous les trois avec la petite à dîner ce vendredi soir… _

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de qui était cette femme manifestement italienne. Elle continuait de parler des personnes qui seraient présentes et je finis par comprendre. C'était la mère de Démétri… Bella avait parlé de moi à la mère de Démétri...

_XOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOX_

_- Ne t'en fais pas, mon ange. Ça va aller._

Je posai ma main sur sa cuisse et la pressai gentiment. Elle soupira et posa sa main sur la mienne.

_- Je sais, mon amour. C'est juste bizarre…_

Et c'est elle qui disait cela. C'était encore plus étrange pour moi. Bella s'en rendit compte et m'adressa un sourire d'excuses. Je portai sa main à ma bouche et y déposai un baiser. Je comprenais ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était étrange.

Une lueur d'effroi traversa ses prunelles vertes.

_- Est-ce que tu peux regarder devant toi, s'il te plait ?_

Bella avait beau avoir confiance en moi et me trouver très bon conducteur – d'accord le _très_ était de moi – elle n'était jamais rassurée en voiture. Une pression de sa main me récompensa quand je reportai mon regard sur la route. Elle me guida jusqu'à un petit immeuble de Little Italy, à quelques blocs de chez nous. Je trouvai une place pour me garer et allai l'aider à s'extirper de la voiture avant de faire sortir Carlie de son siège auto. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'immeuble et montâmes au premier étage. Elle prit une grande inspiration et sonna.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une femme rondouillette et un peu plus grande que ma compagne ouvrit la porte. Elle avait une soixantaine d'années, de longs cheveux tressés blond foncé striés de gris. Les mêmes yeux bruns que ceux de son défunt fils s'illuminèrent en nous voyant. Les années vécues à New York n'avaient pas effacé son accent italien que je reconnus pour l'avoir entendu au téléphone quelques jours plus tôt.

_- Ah Bella, tu es là. Génial, nous t'attendions avec impatience. Les filles ne sont pas toutes là. Mais qui est ce bel Apollon à tes côtés. Ne me dit pas que c'est ton Edward ?_

_- Si c'est bien lui. Mme Marchioni, Je vous présente Edward. Edward, je te présente Mme Marchioni. _

La femme m'offrit un grand sourire avant de nous prendre à tour de rôle dans ses bras. Carlie faisait sa timide et se cachait derrière moi. Elle avait agrippé mon jean de sa main.

_- Graziella. Bella je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Graziella. Et de me tutoyer. Et c'est valable pour toi aussi, Edward. Entrez donc jeunes gens. Peppi est en train de cuisiner. Les ultra classiques spaghettis à la bolognaise. Vous allez adorer. Oh Carlie, qu'est-ce que tu as grandi ma jolie. Tu vas voir il y a plein d'enfants de ton âge._

La curiosité avait eu raison de la timidité de Carlie et elle lâcha mon jean pour suivre la mère de Démétri dans son appartement. Bella était déjà venue ici du vivant de ce dernier. Les élèves de Juilliard étaient tous internes mais Bella et la bande venaient manger régulièrement. Néanmoins si Bella avait revu sa famille depuis la mort de son ami, elle n'était jamais revenue dans leur appartement.

Nous retrouvâmes quatre des sept filles de Graziella dans le salon qui paraissait petit. Elles étaient accompagnées de leurs conjoints et de leurs enfants. Bella connaissait tout le monde. Comme à son habitude, Carlie se trouva vite des compagnons de jeu. Après avoir fait les présentations, nous discutâmes des occupations de chacun. Giovanna, la fille ainée de Graziella et Giuseppe, était pédiatre à Boston, tout comme son mari, et je fus aussitôt mêlé à une discussion sur les cas les plus étranges qu'ils aient vus pendant leur internat.

La soirée fut très agréable, malgré son étrangeté. Bella garda sa main dans la mienne pratiquement tout le temps, m'offrant son joli sourire qui éclairait son visage de la plus douce des manières. Tous les enfants dormaient dans la même chambre, des matelas avaient été disposés un peu partout. La famille entière se regroupa quand Bella leur raconta une histoire de son cru, parents autant fascinés que les enfants. Visiblement ce n'était pas la première fois parce que les gosses avaient réclamé cette histoire dès que les mots _Au lit_ avaient été prononcés.

Nous étions prêts à partir, manteaux enfilés, quand une Carlie très endormie signala une envie pressante. Bella l'accompagna aux toilettes. Mme Marchioni en profita pour me glisser un mot. Elle m'avait surpris, je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver.

_- Vous formez un très joli couple. Que dis-je une jolie famille tous les trois._

_- Je vous remercie._

_- Prends soin d'elles. Elles le méritent. Bella le mérite. C'est une gentille fille._

_- Je vous le promets._

Elle m'embrassa comme si je faisais partie de la famille et en fit de même avec mes filles quand elles revinrent. Je pris Carlie dans mes bras et elle glissa dans le sommeil à peine le seuil de leur appartement franchi.

Le trajet du retour se fit plus calme. Bella garda ma main dans la sienne, passant même les vitesses avec moi. Quand je l'aidai à sortir de la Volvo, elle m'embrassa tendrement.

_- Merci, mon amour._

Elle ne me laissa pas répondre en posant son doigt puis ses lèvres sur les miennes.

_XOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOX_

_**POV Esmée**_

Le téléphone de notre table de nuit se mit à sonner et m'extirpa d'un rêve merveilleux.

Vous savez ce moment dans _L'Homme qui Murmurait à l'Oreille des Cheveux _où Tom – Robert Redford – emmène Annie – Kristin Scott Thomas – en balade à cheval et qu'ils galopent librement dans les somptueux paysages du Montana ? Voilà, c'est au milieu de ce moment féérique que le téléphone m'a réveillée. J'étais sur le petit cheval brun et mon beau blond caracolait sur un beau blond. Parce que ce n'était Pas Robert Redford avec moi, même si je n'aurais pas dit non, mais bien mieux, c'était Carlisle. Nous galopions ensemble, crinières et cheveux au vent.

_- Allo._

La voix de mon chéri était toute enrouée de sommeil. Je jetai un coup d'œil au réveil. 6h48. Une seule personne pouvait appeler à cette heure là sur notre téléphone fixe sans que ça soit une urgence vitale. Carlisle ne dit rien de plus au téléphone et me le tendit en grognant.

_- C'est ta fille._

Bingo, Alice était la seule à faire cela. Carlisle se retourna et s'enfouit sous les couvertures.

_- Alice ?_

_- Maman, tu tombes bien…_

Bizarrement, en appelant à la maison à cette heure là, elle tombait sur moi…

_- J'ai trouvé un nouveau traiteur, nous avons rendez-vous cet après-midi vers 16h. Bella et Edward seront là, Rosalie et Emmett nous rejoindront avec Carlie. Jazz sera avec moi. J'espère que cette fois-ci ce sera le bon..._

Nous avions eu la chance de découvrir la Bella têtue. Celle qui ne se laissait faire par personne, pas même par Alice. La seule exception qui en faisait la règle, c'était Edward. Lui seul pouvait la faire changer d'avis quand elle se butait contre quelque chose. Même quand elle croisait les bras et que sa jolie voix répétait avec douceur, _non_, pour la plus grande joie de ses cousins qui savaient qu'il n'y avait rien à faire quand elle prenait cette attitude_._ J'adorais cette gosse, elle était parfaite dans notre famille. Parce qu'il fallait du caractère pour résister à mes trois enfants.

Et je la comprenais, c'était leur mariage. Ce jour là n'avait pas besoin d'être grandiose, sortant grandes pompes, trompettes et limousines. C'était un jour qui devait ressembler aux futurs mariés. Alice en prenait compte mais elle se laissait parfois emballer. Et les crèmes glacées industrielles, les petits fours en plastique, les plats où il fallait remuer la crème des heures pour trouver un petit morceau de viande, ce n'était assurément pas Bella. Ni Edward. Je leur avais proposé de cuisiner pour eux mais leur refus avait été direct, ferme et définitif. Bella avait ajouté que s'ils devaient en venir là, ce serait elle qui cuisinerait, personne d'autre. Jasper s'était alors levé et mis à genoux devant Alice.

_- Pitié, trouve quelqu'un, mon amour._

Et il s'était reçu un croûton de pain de la part de Bella qui visait plutôt pas mal. Mon bébé s'était contenté de mimer les mêmes mots à sa sœur mais il n'échappa pas à l'attention de Bella. Mais quand elle avait voulu lui faire subir le même sort qu'à Jazz, il avait prit sa main et avait mangé le morceau de pain directement à sa source, la faisant rougir et éclater de rire. C'était le genre de scènes attendrissantes qui remplissaient notre quotidien pour notre plus grand bonheur.

L'avantage à avoir Alice au téléphone si tôt le matin, c'est que je pouvais continuer ma nuit sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Sauf que ce matin, mon cher et tendre en avait décidé autrement. S'il s'était enfoui sous la couette pour se rendormir, ce n'était plus du tout le cas à présent. Je sentais ses mains caresser mon ventre par-dessus le fin tissu de ma nuisette. Une douce vague de désir me parcourut toute entière.

Carlisle remonta le vêtement et je sentis son souffle chaud directement sur ma peau, réveillant ma faim. Cette faim de mon homme depuis trente ans maintenant. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent et mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Il déposa ses lèvres sur mon ventre et un frisson me fit trembler des pieds à la tête. Il remonta ainsi jusqu'à ma poitrine qu'il aima comme au premier jour, quand elle n'avait pas encore nourri nos trois enfants. Je crois même qu'il l'aimait de plus en plus, comme il m'aimait et je l'aimais de plus en plus.

Sa tête et son sourire craquant jaillirent de sous les couvertures et je me soulevai un peu pour lui permettre de me retirer la nuisette. Il était allongé entre mes jambes et je pouvais sentir contre mon ventre son désir pour moi. Je remarquai alors que j'avais toujours le téléphone en main, même si celle-ci était posée sur le matelas. Je rapprochai le combiné de mon oreille avec un petit rire. Alice parlait toujours.

_- Ecoute, ma chérie, tu me diras ça ce soir. Pour le moment, ton père et moi avons quelque chose à faire._

Carlisle me prit le téléphone de la main.

_- Exactement. Nous sommes très très occupés. Bye, Honey. _

Et il balança le téléphone derrière son épaule. Il me fit un sourire gourmand.

_- Où en étions-nous, ma beauté ?_

Il se pencha et nos lèvres se rejoignirent. Mes mains se nouèrent dans son dos et je répondis avec envie à son baiser. La culotte que je portais sous ma nuisette pour dormir était trempée et il s'en rendit compte quand il glissa sa main entre nous. Il se redressa et son caleçon et ma culotte ne furent plus qu'un souvenir. Il se rallongea sur moi et nicha sa tête dans mon cou. Son sexe se frottait contre le mien et ce contact nous arrachait des halètements de plaisir.

_- Esmée…_

_- Ouiii…_

_- Je t'aime…_

_- Moi aussi, je t'aime…_

Il descendit doucement le long de mon corps. Enfin, il arriva plus bas. J'étais prête. Prête pour lui. Prête à perdre le contrôle. Haletante, je sentis ses doigts caresser ma fine toison. Quand il lécha ma chair gonflée et humide, je n'y tins plus. Je posai mes mains sur sa tête et m'abandonnai sans retenue. Sa langue et ses doigts me menèrent, à la limite du supportable, jusqu'à l'explosion de mon plaisir qui se répandit dans tout mon corps. Quand les spasmes eurent fini de m'agiter, il remonta et m'embrassa tendrement. Je me laissai le temps de récupérer un semblant de souffle avant de le pousser pour le renverser sur le dos.

Je m'installai à califourchon sur lui, savourant la pression de son érection sur mon intimité. Je me penchai pour l'embrasser longuement, mes mains parcourant son torse. Il finit par stopper mon geste, me prit le menton et me regarda dans les yeux.

_- Fais-moi l'amour, ma beauté._

Je me soulevai sur mes genoux et guidai son membre jusqu'à mon entrée avant de m'empaler doucement dessus. Carlisle poussa un gémissement rauque. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches pour m'accompagner alors que je le chevauchais d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite. Je me cambrai pour l'accueillir au plus profond de moi. La tension monta par vagues. Je pris ses mains de mes hanches pour les poser sur ma poitrine qui se balançait au rythme de nos mouvements.

Carlisle avait les yeux mi-clos et je fermai les miens, me laissant envahir par les sensations. Puis quelque chose céda en moi et je me détendis complètement. Ma tête bascula en arrière alors que mon intimité se refermait autour de la sienne. Il gémit et son orgasme éclata, le laissant tremblant. Il se déversa en moi alors que je continuais de me mouvoir sur lui. Puis je m'affalai littéralement sur lui.

Nous restâmes ainsi enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre le temps de reprendre notre souffle. Le sentiment de plénitude et d'amour toujours intact après ces trente années de bonheur nous enveloppa et ce fut le réveil de Carlisle qui nous sépara. Ses rendez-vous commençaient tard ce jour, mais pas assez à mon goût. Je serais bien restée sous la couette avec mon époux toute la journée.

Après une douche et un bon petit déjeuner, Carlisle partit dans la salle de bain finir de se préparer. Le carillon de l'entrée résonna, je laissai mon café et allai répondre.

_- Bella ? Entre donc._

_- Bonjour, Esmée._

_- Bonjour, ma belle._

Elle avait l'air nerveux, gardait les yeux baissés et se triturait les mains.

_- Je suis désolée de te déranger mais est-ce que je peux te demander un service ?_

_- Bien sûr, ma chérie._

_- Voilà, j'étais sensée faire enlever mon plâtre cet après-midi. Et d'habitude quand je vais voir le chirurgien, c'est toujours à son cabinet en ville mais là, je suis obligée d'aller à l'hôpital. Et les hôpitaux et moi, nous ne sommes pas vraiment amis. Alors Edward m'avait dit qu'il viendrait avec moi. Sauf que le chirurgien vient de m'appeler et cet après-midi, il ne peut pas me recevoir. Alors il m'a demandé de venir ce matin. Mais Edward ne peut pas venir ce matin. Il a des opérations intéressantes, je ne voudrais pas lui faire perdre cette occasion. Il n'est libre qu'à partir de quatorze heures. Seulement, je ne pense pas y arriver toute seule…_

Je coupai court à ce monologue qu'elle avait débité à toute allure et mis un terme à la panique que je sentais monter en elle. Je posai ma main sur son bras.

_- Je viendrais avec toi. _

Elle me regarda enfin dans les yeux et me fit un petit sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

_- Je risque d'être bloquée longtemps à l'entrée…_

_- Ce n'est pas grave, ma puce. Je ne suis pas pressée. Je n'ai pas de rendez-vous ce matin._

Mon mari nous rejoignit dans l'entrée et me jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif avant d'enlacer Bella qui avait l'air de vouloir rentrer dans un trou de souris.

_- Bonjour, Bella._

_- Bonjour, Carlisle._

_- Mon chéri, tu peux nous emmener avec toi, Bella va enfin pouvoir se débarrasser de l'œuvre d'art qui entoure sa jambe._

La frousse de Bella à l'idée d'entrer dans un hôpital était de notoriété familiale et mon époux comprit immédiatement. Il fit un sourire rassurant à Bella.

_- Bien sûr. Tu dois être contente de t'en débarrasser._

_- Oui._

Le cœur n'y était pas vraiment, pourtant il était également de notoriété familiale, voire même publique, que Bella n'avait qu'une hâte, celle de faire retirer ce plâtre qu'elle supportait de moins en moins. Il faut dire que deux mois avec des béquilles – qu'elle n'utilisait plus du tout à présent – avait de quoi rendre impatient n'importe qui.

Nous montâmes tous les trois à bord de la Mercedes de Carlisle qui nous déposa devant l'accueil de l'hôpital. Bella resta pétrifiée, les yeux baissés. Je posai une main sur son épaule.

_- A quelle heure est-ce que le chirurgien t'attend ?_

_- A onze heures._

_- Il nous reste près de deux heures. Veux-tu que j'aille nous chercher un café ou un chocolat chaud et que nous attendions un peu sur le banc là-bas ?_

Elle me regarda, reconnaissante et acquiesça.

_- Va t'asseoir, je te rejoins._

Lorsque je ressortis de l'hôpital avec mes deux chocolats chauds, Carlisle était assis avec Bella. Ils ne me virent pas arriver, le banc tournant le dos à l'entrée.

_- Ça va aller. Et si tu as besoin de plus de temps pour entrer et que le Dr Green ne peut pas te prendre, je te caserai entre deux de mes consultations ou entre deux cours. _

Même de là où je me trouvais, je pus voir le rouge monter aux joues de Bella.

_- Je ne voudrais pas vous ennuyer. Je suis sûre qu'un neurochirurgien a autre chose…_

_- Je le ferai avec plaisir, Bella. Tu peux aussi attendre la fin des blocs d'Edward._

Elle secoua la tête de haut en bas. Je savais bien qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'Edward s'occupe de cela même si mon bébé l'aurait fait avec plaisir.

_- Merci, Carlisle. _

_- De rien, ma belle._

Mon époux se leva et me vit. Il m'adressa un clin d'œil avant d'embrasser Bella sur le front.

_- Je te laisse en de bonnes mains._

Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa avant de me glisser à l'oreille.

_- Si tu es encore là, on pourra en profiter pour manger ensemble. Je donne un cours à onze heures donc je finis tard mais quand Edward sera libre, je devrais pouvoir l'être aussi._

_- Je serais là._

_- Elle va y arriver._

_- J'en suis certaine. Elle est parfois plus fragile qu'elle ne le pense, mais l'inverse est vrai aussi._

J'allai retrouver Bella. Nous parlâmes un moment, essentiellement de restauration et de décoration. Elle avait beau répéter ne rien y connaître, elle avait de bonnes idées, toutes simples et pratiques, notamment pour les cuisines. On voyait bien qu'elle aimait préparer des petits plats, ce qui n'était pas plus mal quand je repensais aux cinq zouaves qui profitaient de sa cuisine. J'appréciai réellement ce moment insolite à parler avec elle sur un banc devant l'hôpital.

Sa voix était plus posée qu'un peu plus tôt mais son corps ne s'était pas détendu, bien au contraire. Vingt minutes avant l'heure de son rendez-vous, elle se leva, raide comme la justice. Je fis comme avec mes enfants quand je les emmenais chez le dentiste il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela et pris sa main dans la mienne. Après s'être arrêtée cinq minutes devant l'entrée, elle prit une grande inspiration et entra.

_**POV Bella**_

Je me sentais ridicule mais c'était plus fort que moi, j'avais une peur panique des hôpitaux. Le soutien sans faille d'Esmée m'avait aidée à vaincre cette phobie pour cette journée. Sans jamais me pousser, elle était restée là, patiente, jusqu'à ce que j'ose enfin entrer dans l'édifice. Retirer le plâtre prit à peine dix minutes, dont deux pour faire la radio et une infirmière me donna gentiment de quoi laver ma jambe. C'était très étrange de retrouver la sensation pleine de ma jambe.

Je montai ensuite avec Esmée à l'étage de Neurochirurgie où elle me présenta aux collègues de Carlisle en tant que fille de cœur et future belle-fille. Cela me toucha énormément. Vers midi et demi, elle me proposa avec un sourire de rejoindre le service où travaillait Edward. Esmée, quant à elle, allait retrouver l'amphithéâtre où son époux donnait un cours. Ils nous rejoindraient en pédiatrie pour aller manger.

L'odeur, les sons et l'ambiance de l'hôpital me gênait toujours mais bien moins fortement qu'avant. La perspective de retrouver mon amour ne devait pas y être très étrangère. Mon cœur ne palpitait plus pour les mêmes raisons.

Je pris donc l'ascenseur pour monter à l'étage réservé à la pédiatrie. Je me dirigeai vers le poste infirmier et attendit patiemment que les trois jeunes, un homme et deux femmes, finissent de parler, en gardant une distance de discrétion.

_- Bonjour, excusez-moi, je cherche le Dr Cullen._

J'eus l'impression de passer un scanner du corps entier tant leurs regards dédaigneux se firent insistants.

_- Il est au bloc opératoire. Il n'est pas libre pour le moment. Veuillez attendre dans la salle là-bas._

Je fis ce qu'ils m'avaient demandé mais au bout de vingt minutes, je revins les voir. C'était à présent trois jeunes infirmières qui gloussaient derrière le comptoir. J'eus l'impression de me faire descendre du regard par celles qui étaient déjà là à mon arrivée.

_- Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous le prévenir que je suis là, je suis…_

_- Ecoutez, Mademoiselle, je vous ai dit qu'il était au bloc. Veuillez attendre._

Et elle se replongea dans la conversation avec ses deux amies. Je retournai m'asseoir. En temps ordinaire, je me serais sans doute un peu plus imposée mais l'hôpital ne me mettait pas vraiment dans une position de confiance en moi alors j'attendis encore. Cela faisait presque une heure que j'attendais quand j'entendis une voix familière.

_- Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_- Salut Tanya._

_**POV Tanya**_

Je venais de finir de préparer mes blocs de l'après-midi et m'apprêtais à aller manger quand je vis une silhouette familière dans la salle d'attente.

Bella.

Elle m'expliqua les raisons de sa présence et je crus rêver quand elle m'annonça attendre Edward depuis une heure. Pour avoir été avec lui au bloc toute la matinée, je savais qu'il avait déjà fini il y a une heure. Et ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'Edward que je connaissais de laisser sa fiancée poireauter autant de temps.

A moins que…

Remarquant les petites poules présentes au poste infirmier, une idée germa dans ma tête. Je dis à Bella que je m'occupais de trouver son chéri et passai derrière le comptoir.

_- Salut les filles._

_- Salut Tanya. _

_- Dites-moi, ça fait longtemps qu'elle attend, la petite brune là-bas ?_

_- Oh un moment. Et elle risque d'attendre longtemps. _

_- Oui, cette gamine s'est mis en tête que le _Dr Cullen_ l'attendait._

_- Comme si c'était possible._

_- Quand on voit à quoi elle ressemble._

_- Et des petites gamines comme elle, on en voit tous les jours._

_- Elles ont toutes soit disant rendez-vous avec Eddie._

_- Enfin d'habitude, elles sont quand même mieux que ça._

Je n'en revenais pas du discours de ces pimbêches. On aurait dit ma cousine Lauren. Bella n'était pas à l'aise du tout et je savais, d'après Jacob, que les hôpitaux n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé. Mais on ne pouvait pas passer à côté du fait que c'était une jolie fille. Elle ne portait peut-être pas la dernière tenue fashion à la mode mais son jeans se mariait parfaitement avec sa marinière blanche à rayures bleues marine et le tout lui allait comme un gant. Je ne répondis rien aux filles sous peine d'être trop acerbe et partis à la recherche d'Edward.

J'avouais sans vergogne avoir été drôlement attirée par lui lors de notre première rencontre. Mais je m'étais vite rendue compte que ce que j'appréciais chez lui, c'était qu'il ne me regardait pas comme une bimbo écervelée comme le faisaient la plupart des hommes. Et cette attirance s'était transformée en amitié. Ce n'était pas non plus mon meilleur ami mais c'était quelqu'un sur lequel je savais pouvoir compter en toutes circonstances.

Et il était un peu à l'origine de ma rencontre avec Jacob. Edward passait son temps à éviter ce dernier quand il venait à l'hôpital pour s'excuser. Il avait fini par me raconter ce qui s'était passé. Et un jour où Jacob était revenu à la charge, c'était moi qui étais allée lui parler. Mais son air de chien battu avait eu raison de moi et je l'avais invité à prendre un café. Une chose en entraînant une autre, nous nous étions mis à nous fréquenter et nous vivions ensemble maintenant.

J'arrivai au bureau d'Edward.

_**POV Edward**_

Je finissais de compléter mes dossiers avant de rejoindre mon ange. Elle était très angoissée à l'idée de devoir venir à l'hôpital pour faire retirer son plâtre. Je lui avais proposé de le faire à la maison mais elle avait refusé en rougissant, arguant que ce n'était pas à moi de subir les conséquences de sa phobie hospitalière. Et que de toute façon, il fallait qu'elle passe une radio. Je lui avais proposé d'emprunter l'appareil à faire des radios mais Alice avait cassé ma baraque en arguant que le orange ne m'allait pas et que, quitte à me faire enfermer, il valait mieux que je trouve un Etat qui n'obligeait pas ses prisonniers à porter cette couleur.

J'avais fini mes opérations en avance et avais appelé Bella, tombant sur son répondeur, pour la prévenir de me rappeler si elle voulait que je la rejoigne plus tôt. Je m'étais ensuite plongé dans mes dossiers. Ce côté administratif n'était pas ma partie préférée du métier mais je profitai du temps que j'avais grappillé pour ne pas avoir à revenir après le rendez-vous de Bella.

Il ne me restait plus qu'un dossier quand Tanya frappa et entra dans mon bureau.

_- Dis-moi Edward, es-tu au courant qu'une jolie brune aux yeux verts t'attend depuis près d'une heure dans la salle d'attente ? _

Je me levai brutalement.

- _Vu ton air étonné, je vais dire que non._

_- Bella est là ? Dans l'hôpital ? Elle va bien. ?_

_- Un peu angoissée sans doute, énervée d'avoir à attendre mais oui, elle avait l'air d'aller bien…_

_- Mais pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas demandé à me voir ?_

_- Oh… elle l'a fait mais tes fans font de la rétention d'information._

Je soupirai. Elles n'étaient pas croyables. J'avais beau les repousser encore et toujours, elles s'accrochaient. Une idée se forma dans mon esprit. Tanya rigola devant mon soudain sourire.

_- J'espérais que tu penserais comme moi. _

Je me dirigeai d'un bon pas dans les couloirs. Une fois dans le hall, je marquai un temps de pose. Devais-je me disputer dès à présent avec les trois garces de l'accueil – les trois seules infirmières du service dont tout le monde, médecins et patients, voulait se débarrasser – ou devais-je retrouver directement ma belle et me disputer avec les trois garces après ?

Tous mes sens s'échauffèrent à la vue de Bella. Nous nous étions endormis comme des masses la veille au soir et c'est le réveil qui nous avait sortis des bras de Morphée ce matin. Je m'étais éveillé avec une terrible faim d'elle mais pas le temps de m'en occuper comme je le souhaitais. La voir me rejoindre dans la salle de bain uniquement vêtue de ma chemise et d'une culotte avait été une torture.

Elle paraissait plongée dans ses pensées et je n'avais qu'une envie, caresser sa peau soyeuse et me nicher contre son corps accueillant et chaud. J'imaginais nos bouches se dévorer, nos mains s'explorer, nos jambes s'entrelacer, j'imaginais plonger en elle…

Ma décision fut prise et sans même jeter un coup d'œil aux vipères, je parcourus les derniers mètres qui me séparaient de mon ange. Elle me vit arriver et m'adressa un regard surpris en se levant. Je l'attrapai par la taille et la pressai contre mon corps. Je fondis sur son visage et l'embrassai avec vigueur.

Alors j'oubliai le pourquoi de l'espèce de démonstration publique à laquelle je m'adonnais et m'abandonnai totalement à ce baiser. Plus rien ne comptait plus que ce corps contre le mien, que cette bouche qui se mouvait contre la mienne, que le passage que m'ouvrirent ses lèvres pour que je plonge dans sa chaleur. Mes mains se glissèrent derrière son dos pour se caler dans le creux de ses reins et la ramener contre moi.

_**POV Bella**_

Lorsque je vis arriver Edward, son regard me surprit totalement. Il avait l'air en colère. Peut-être les infirmières avaient fini par le déranger au bloc et il était furieux de cette interruption. Mais cette fureur laissa place à autre chose quand il me vit. De la détermination et de l'envie. Il était carrément sexy comme cela avec sa blouse blanche et les familières ondes de chaleur montèrent en spirale dans mon ventre. Il s'approcha à grandes enjambées et se mit à m'embrasser.

J'eus l'impression de me faire emporter par une tornade de sensations. Mon cœur battait furieusement et mon esprit se vida. J'oubliai tout. Je crois bien que vous auriez même pu me demander mon nom, j'aurais été incapable de vous le donner. J'en oubliai même de respirer. Je montai mes mains autour de sa nuque et m'accrochai à lui comme à une branche d'arbre au dessus d'un torrent déchaîné. Je lui rendis son baiser avec la fièvre que mon angoisse avait fait monter toute la journée de la veille et de cette nuit où j'avais dû quitter notre lit pour marcher un peu et faire quelques étirements tant j'étais stressée par cette venue à l'hôpital. Je m'étais pourtant endormie à peine allongée.

Je m'ouvrais avidement à Edward, le laissant mener la danse mais l'accompagnant aussitôt dans chacun de ses mouvements. Il était sauvage, possessif. Puis il se fit moins brutal, moins passionné, plus tendre.

Trop vite le baiser prit fin.

Lorsque je repris pied, je me rendis compte de l'endroit où nous venions de nous donner en spectacle. Heureusement, il n'y avait plus de jeunes patients et les personnes présentes rirent ou applaudirent. Je rougis violemment et me cachai contre lui. Je sentis son corps vibrer quand il se joignit aux rires des autres. Lorsque je relevai la tête vers lui, je pus contempler son regard intense, brûlant de désir.

Edward me prit la main et me conduisit jusqu'au poste d'accueil. Il s'adressa aux trois mégères d'une voix glaciale. Elles étaient stupéfaites et avaient l'air dépité.

_- La prochaine fois que ma fiancée me demande, que je sois au bloc ou pas, je veux être prévenu._

Leurs visages se décomposèrent complètement et leurs bouches s'ouvrirent en me regardant. Je détournai mon attention. Je vis du coin de l'œil Tanya me faire un petit signe de victoire et je la remerciai d'un sourire avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment sur elle. Edward m'entraîna à sa suite dans le service. Il me présenta aux gens que nous croisions. La plupart d'entre eux se dirent ravis de pouvoir enfin mettre un visage sur mon nom. Ceux qui avaient assisté à la scène du hall rirent en lui tapant dans le dos. Edward en profita pour me faire visiter, m'expliquant brièvement mais clairement le fonctionnement du service.

Lorsqu'il me fit entrer dans un bureau qu'il me présenta comme le sien, je refermai la porte derrière nous et, sous son regard interloqué, je tournai la clef. La lueur de désir qui envahit alors son regard atterrit directement dans mon bas-ventre et je sentis le fruit de mon excitation humidifier ma culotte.

Je m'agrippai à sa blouse et me hissai sur mes pointes de pied pour l'embrasser. Ses mains vinrent prendre mes fesses en coupe et me soulevèrent. J'enroulai aisément mes jambes autour de lui. Je me penchai à son oreille et lui soufflai.

_- N'as-tu rien remarqué ?_

Il interrompit les baisers qu'il déposait dans mon cou et je m'en voulus d'avoir fait cesser ce doux traitement.

_- Ton plâtre !! Tu ne l'as plus !_

Il me posa par terre et se mit à genoux. Il souleva mon jeans et embrassa ma jambe anciennement plâtrée. Je remerciai l'inventeur de l'épilation laser, le médecin qui l'avait pratiqué sur moi et l'infirmière qui m'avait donné de quoi me laver.

J'attrapai son visage et le relevai vers moi pour l'embrasser. Le brasier qui s'était allumé en moi courait le long de mes veines.

_- Bella, si on continue, je…_

Je le fis taire d'un baiser fougueux. C'était trop tard. Sa voix rauque et l'intensité de son regard avaient eu raison de ma lucidité. Le feu avait embrasé mes reins et je risquai de mourir de combustion s'il n'éteignait pas l'incendie en moi. Je défis les boutons de sa blouse puis de sa chemise avec fébrilité, ne m'interrompant que lorsqu'il me retira ma marinière. Ses mains étaient déjà partout sur moi, laissant les traces brûlantes de leur passage. Dès qu'il fut torse nu, je parcourus son torse de mes lèvres et de ma langue, accompagnées de mes mains.

_- Je suis désolée._

Mes mains atteignirent la boucle de sa ceinture. Il me retira mon soutien-gorge.

_- Pourquoi mon ange ?_

Je défis les boutons de son jeans. Ses mains et sa bouche caressaient mes seins, s'emparant de l'un après l'autre pour en mordiller la pointe.

_- Pour t'avoir fait une scène à l'université quand tu m'as embrassée un peu vigoureusement devant tout le monde._

Je n'étais pas vraiment logique comme fille. Je n'avais pas du tout apprécié la manière dont il m'avait clamée comme sienne devant les autres étudiants. J'aimais désespérément l'embrasser ou qu'il m'embrasse mais pas me donner en spectacle de manière délibérée, de sa part, surtout quand il me faisait perdre le contrôle. Je m'étais sentie totalement dépendante et ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'aimais.

Je l'embrassai à nouveau, mes mains remontant sur son torse. Les siennes faisaient glisser ma fermeture éclair. Je retirai mes chaussures et sentis qu'il en faisait de même.

_- Je n'avais pas compris. _

C'était sa manière à lui de me protéger, de se protéger, de nous protéger. Je n'avais pas fait de scène mais j'avais un peu – beaucoup – boudé. Et là, j'avais été ravie de l'effet que ça avait eu sur les trois garces comme il les avait appelées, dans une référence moqueuse aux trois grâces.

_- Maintenant je comprends. Je suis vraiment désolée, je…_

Ce fut son tour de me faire taire d'un baiser. Je m'écartai brutalement de lui et me débarrassai de mon jeans, de mes chaussettes et de ma culotte par la même occasion. J'attrapai le haut de son jeans et fis de même, emportant chaussettes et caleçon. Je pris soin de récupérer son portefeuille dans lequel je trouvai un préservatif.

Je le déroulai sur son sexe dur et tendu avant d'effectuer des va-et-vient qui lui arrachèrent des gémissements de plaisir.

_- Maintenant, Bella. Je te veux maintenant._

Il me poussa doucement en m'embrassant vers le canapé au fond de son bureau mais quand nous y arrivâmes, ce fut ma jambe anciennement plâtrée qui tapa contre le meuble. Dans un geste réflexe, je fis demi-tour et me retrouvai à genoux sur le canapé.

_- Oh putain, Bella…_

Je tournai uniquement la tête et quand je vis son regard brûlant de mille feux, je me contentai d'écarter les jambes et de prendre appui sur le dossier.

_- Bella… es-tu sûre ?_

_- Oui._

Il attrapa mes hanches doucement, s'agenouilla derrière moi et je sentis sa virilité passer sur mes fesses et venir se loger entre mes cuisses. Je le voulais en moi mais ne voulais pas le supplier. Je voulais qu'il laisse l'amoureux transi au placard et qu'il devienne l'amant impulsif qu'il pouvait être. Je n'eus à attendre que quelques secondes.

_- Tu vas me rendre fou… fou de désir et fou d'amour…_

Et il me pénétra d'un coup de rein puissant, si profondément et si complètement que mon souffle se coupa, que mon cri s'étouffa avant de sortir de ma gorge et que mon cœur cessa de battre avant de rattraper les battements perdus comme un forcené. Mon corps entier frissonna. Je préférais de beaucoup pouvoir voir mon amant dans les yeux quand nous faisions l'amour mais dans cette position, mes sensations étaient décuplées. La fusion de nos corps était parfaite maintenant qu'il s'était penché en avant pour mordiller ma nuque et mon cou.

J'accompagnai ses mouvements d'emblée rapides qui l'amenaient à chaque poussée au plus profond de moi. Je faillis rire contre moi-même. Cette manière qu'il avait de me faire sienne ne me posait aucun problème. Alors pourquoi diable avais-je réagi comme cela à l'université ? Mais la force de ses poussées et le rythme endiablé qu'il maintenait eurent raison de mes pensées. L'une de ses mains sur mon ventre me pressait davantage contre lui tandis que son autre main vint caresser mes seins, jouant avec le mamelon, titillant la pointe.

Gardant tout de même une infime conscience du lieu où nous étions, je m'efforçais de rester silencieuse. Seuls nos souffles hachés et les claquements de son corps contre le mien s'entendaient dans la pièce. Je sentis la tension monter jusqu'au point de non retour et quand sa main descendit caresser mon sexe brûlant et que ses dents se refermèrent sur ma nuque, je dus mordre mon poignet pour ne pas hurler mon plaisir. Edward m'accompagna immédiatement en un paroxysme de volupté.

Je me laissai tomber sur le canapé et, surpris, il tomba sur moi. Aussitôt il roula et m'attira dans ses bras. Il jeta le préservatif. Nous nous embrassâmes tendrement, savourant l'instant que nous venions de passer. Nous étions brillants de sueur. Edward chuchota.

_- Jamais plus je ne pourrais dormir sur ce canapé de la même façon._

J'éclatai d'un rire franc auquel il se joignit. Il se pencha de nouveau à mon oreille.

_- Tu peux t'excuser quand tu veux. Et si tu veux, je m'excuserais aussi._

Je ne pus que lui sourire avant qu'il ne m'embrasse à nouveau.

Au bout d'un moment, nous nous rhabillâmes et nous rendîmes à peu près présentables. Edward avait encore un dossier à écrire. Je m'installai sur ses genoux et enfouis ma tête dans sa poitrine, prétextant fermer les yeux pour le respect du secret médical. La fatigue accumulée de deux jours d'angoisse et d'une nuit sans sommeil commençait à s'accumuler. Je me laissai somnoler, bercée par les mouvements de sa poitrine.

Un léger coup se fit entendre à la porte et me sortit d'une petite sieste réparatrice qui n'avait pourtant duré qu'un quart d'heure.

_- Etes-vous visibles les enfants ?_

_- Oui !_

Edward se tendit à ma réponse. Je lui murmurai.

_- J'ai ouvert la porte quand nous nous sommes habillés._

Il rit doucement. Ses parents entrèrent main dans la main, un sourire malicieux sur le visage. Le sourire de Carlisle s'élargit.

_- Alors Bella ? Comment va ta jambe ?_

_- Très bien. Je pose le pied par terre sans douleur, je peux plier et déplier genou et cheville sans accroc et comme je ne boite plus, je vais avoir moins de courbatures à la hanche et au dos le soir._

Je me tournai vers Edward.

_- Mais si tu veux continuer tes massages, je n'ai absolument rien contre._

_**POV Edward **_

Etant donné comment finissaient ces massages, et le regard coquin de Bella quand elle m'annonça cela, je n'allais certainement pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin. J'éclatai de rire.

Mes parents souriaient. Ma mère prit la parole.

_- Est-ce que vous avez faim ? _

Je pressai les cuisses de Bella, toujours sur mes genoux. Elle m'envoya un léger coup de coude qui me chatouilla plutôt qu'autre chose. L'estomac de Bella mit fin à nos chamailleries. Elle disait de son ventre qu'il réagissait directement au mot faim. Bella rougit doucement et se leva.

Nous allâmes manger dans un restaurant 24/24 une salade légère puisque nous retrouvions les autres chez le traiteur moins de deux heures plus tard. Face au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé entre nous dans mon bureau, j'avais le plus grand mal à me concentrer sur la conversation. La manière dont elle s'était abandonnée dans mes bras, la vision de ses fesses fermes et rebondies, de ses hanches aux courbes ultra féminines, de sa taille fine…

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma compagne. Elle était drôlement sexy avec ses rondeurs très sensuelles que je devinais aisément sous son haut de marin et son jean qui, lui, ne cachait rien de ses formes. Je m'efforçai de discipliner les pensées pleines d'une fièvre toute passionnée qui m'avaient envahi. Sans succès.

Ma main jusque là posée chastement sur son genou remonta sur sa cuisse. Je glissai un doigt vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse avant de m'éloigner un peu et de la presser gentiment. Je répétais mon manège et sentis Bella frissonner sous mes caresses impudiques. Si nous avions été tous les deux, je n'aurais pas tenu et me serais enfui avec elle jusqu'à trouver un endroit correct pour assouvir notre passion. Mais Bella était plongée dans une grande conversation avec mes parents sur ses études.

Après trois jours d'âpres discussions dans la semaine qui avait suivi celle de la rentrée, Bella avait fini par accepter la proposition du doyen et de ses professeurs pour faire cette année à la fois sa quatrième et sa dernière année de masters. Malgré son scepticisme, elle avait plus que brillé à ses tests de début d'année et ses résultats à Londres étaient parfaits. Le doyen lui avait montré un emploi du temps où elle pourrait gérer tous ses cours, étant donné qu'elle n'allait pas aux cours de langues. De plus, un peu plus de la moitié des cours de quatrième année étaient au programme d'une de ses années de formation en angleterre. Cela lui demandait un travail personnel plus important mais rien d'infaisable quand on voyait Bella travailler. Ma compagne avait été ennuyée parce que cela signifiait qu'elle ne pourrait plus assurer son travail à la bibliothèque or elle s'était engagée avec Angéla. Deux minutes de discussion avec cette dernière me l'avait mise de mon côté et Angéla refusa de revoir Bella dans la bibliothèque tant qu'elle n'avait pas résilié son contrat d'embauche et accepté la proposition du doyen.

Je précisai mes caresses et Bella étouffa un soupir en toussant. Elle repoussa alors ma main. Je me tins tranquille un moment, prenant une part plus active dans la conversation. Mais quand j'allais recommencer mon petit jeu, je sentis les doigts de Bella presser un endroit très précis et sensible. Je la vis sourire du coin de l'œil alors que j'expirais difficilement. La surprise m'excita tout autant que l'audace dont faisait preuve Bella. Je ne l'aurais pas cru capable de faire cela.

J'étais vraiment à l'étroit dans mon jean. Bella continuait sa douce caresse, ne s'éloignant que lorsqu'elle sentait que je ne tenais plus, pour mieux revenir après. J'avais l'impression que j'allais bientôt exploser pourtant je ne voulais pas qu'elle cesse son exquise torture. Elle avait rougi mais c'était tellement habituel chez elle que cela devait passer inaperçu aux yeux des autres. Savoir ce qui était réellement à l'origine de ses rougissements – et que j'étais le seul – me fit durcir davantage. Quand Papa commença à aborder des sujets demandant plus de concentration, je dus arrêter ses doigts effrontés. Je gardai sa main entre mes cuisses. Quand il fut l'heure de partir, je mis mon long manteau avant de me relever.

Le froid du mois de novembre finit par avoir raison de mon érection, ainsi que le fait de me concentrer sur l'idée que ma grande sœur m'emmenait choisir mon costume pour le mariage le lendemain. Penser au mariage me ramenait à Bella et à mon désir pour elle mais la tendresse et la joie que j'éprouvais à l'idée de l'épouser réussissaient à maintenir mon corps dans un état plus neutre. L'idée d'avoir Alice avec nous, puisque Emmett et Jasper étaient de la partie, dans les cabines d'essayage me calmait franchement.

Je sentis le bras de Bella se glisser autour de ma taille et je posai le mien sur ses épaules. Depuis une semaine, malgré mes protestations, elle avait abandonné ses béquilles et j'avais à nouveau pu marcher en la tenant par la main, par la taille ou par les épaules. Elle s'était d'ailleurs moquée de moi en me traitant gentiment de _doux hypocrite_ puisque j'appréciais autant qu'elle de pouvoir le faire. Je n'avais pas été jusqu'à lui donner raison mais elle savait, tout comme moi, qu'elle gagnait sur ce coup là.

En chemin, dans la voiture, elle se mit à rire doucement, sous mon regard surpris et un large sourire de mes parents. Elle se cacha contre moi et murmura.

_- Désolée, c'est la tension qui redescend, j'ai juste envie de rire, comme ça, pour rien._

J'attrapai son menton pour plonger dans son regard.

_- Ne sois pas désolée, j'adore t'entendre rire, c'est l'un des plus beaux sons qui existent, à mon oreille._

Je l'embrassai doucement.

Mes parents nous déposèrent non loin de la boutique du traiteur et allèrent chercher une place pour se garer. Nous avions laissé ma voiture à l'appartement parce qu'il était toujours difficile de trouver un parking libre dans ce coin de New York. Nous étions légèrement en retard. Lorsque nous parvînmes devant la façade, nous entendîmes des cris. Un spectacle assez hallucinant nous attendait à notre entrée. Alice et Emmett d'un côté, Rosalie, Jasper et Carlie de l'autre se tenaient à chaque bout de la pièce, cachés derrière une table renversée, et se lançaient des petits fours.

Je restai bouche bée devant la scène. Bella fut plus prompte à réagir que moi mais, si je m'attendais à ce qu'elle se mette à crier et à leur dire d'arrêter, j'en fus pour mes frais. Elle se précipita du côté Hale et je fus la cible de son premier projectible. Je courus me protéger derrière l'abri de fortune de ma sœur et de mon frère et tentai de me venger.

C'est ainsi que nous découvrirent nos parents une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Nous étions couverts de morceaux de petits fours des pieds aux cheveux. Il n'y avait nulle colère dans les yeux de Maman quand elle se campa, les poings sur les hanches, devant la porte. Juste de la stupeur. Nous nous redressâmes et nous regardâmes tous avec un petit air penaud avant d'éclater de rire. Je m'approchai de ma belle. Je lui écrasai gentiment le petit four que j'avais encore dans ma main sur le nez avant de le lui retirer à coups de langue et de dents.

_- Je les aime bien ces petits fours !_

Il s'avéra que toute cette scène n'était que la mascarade d'un pari entre Emmett, Jasper et Samuel dont l'oncle était propriétaire de la boutique. L'objet du pari étant le fait que Bella entre ou non dans la bataille. Les perdants, Emmett et Samuel, durent tout nettoyer.

Pendant que mon frère et Sam s'affairaient, nous goûtâmes tranquillement les différents choix proposés par l'oncle de Samuel. Nous avions trouvé notre traiteur et notre repas pour le mariage.

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

**Parce qu'il y tient depuis le début de cette fiction et qu'il le fait dès que j'ai le dos tourné, je vous transmets un message d'un de mes chats : « **)p)pXD WSQ gfe' tt y_è hhh hhhg , ;;;;;;;; kj ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;hj;;;;;;;;** ». Voilà. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il a voulu dire, mais sa prose ne sera pas effacée comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un appel au secours, ne prévenez pas la SPA ou BB.**

**Et là, vous êtes en train de vous dire que j'ai complètement craqué… vous n'avez peut-être pas tort…**

**A bientôt**

**Magda**


	36. Chapter 36 L'Or Blanc

**Je m'excuse de n'avoir pas répondu aux reviews plus tôt… comme vous l'a indiqué Pilou, j'ai dû partir en Angleterre pour un voyage imprévu… je m'en serais bien passée même si nous savions que cela allait arriver… **

**Elle avait 96 ans, c'était l'arrière grand-mère de mon fiancé, mais nous la voyions plus comme notre grand-mère… moi qui n'ai pas connu mes grands-parents, en tout cas, je la considérais comme telle.**

**Elle avait cet humour si particulier des britanniques… ce flegme que James Bond n'aurait pas renié… cet amour de la vie…**

**Ce chapitre est pour elle. Toute cette fic est pour elle.**

**Eleanor, '****GrandMa Ellie', we miss you already… Love you...**

_**XOoOoOX**_

**J'espère que vous au moins avez passé de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année…**

**Bonne lecture.**

**PS : mon chat est ravi de tous vos petits mots… sauf que maintenant, il n'arrête plus… **

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

_**POV Emmett**_

Pris d'une fringale post câlins interdits aux moins de dix-huit ans, voire interdits tout court dans certains Etats de ce pays, j'étais allé me faire un sandwich. J'avais changé d'avis quand j'avais vu qu'il restait une large portion du plat préparé par Bella la veille au soir. Je m'étais donc attablé après un rapide réchauffage au micro-ondes, instrument merveilleux de tous ceux qui, comme nous, maîtrisaient mieux la carte des menus à emporter ou à livrer que les casseroles et livres de recettes.

Après cette délicieuse reprise de forces, j'étais tout à fait prêt pour un deuxième round. Juste avant de quitter la cuisine, je remarquai les petits cristaux sur les fenêtres. Il avait neigé pendant la nuit.

Jamais je n'aurais cru que la neige pouvait être synonyme de frustration. Et pourtant ce fut le cas. Nom d'une poignée d'involtinis au chèvre, j'étais remonté à bloc mais quand j'arrivai dans notre chambre, je fis la bêtise de dire à ma Rose qu'il avait neigé. Je venais de la prendre dans mes bras et nous nous embrassions plutôt sauvagement.

Elle s'éjecta de notre étreinte et sauta sur ses pieds.

_- Quoi, tu es sûr ?_

_- Oui, à moins que la réserve de cotons de la ville ait explosé… ou que la voisine ait battu trop d'œufs en neige…_

Je ris tout seul de ma petite blagounette. Rosalie affichait un sourire ravi qui n'avait rien à voir avec ma blague ou même moi.

_- Mais c'est génial ! Faut que je prévienne Jasper !_

Ce n'était absolument pas la réaction que j'attendais.

_- Habille-toi mon Nounours, je vais chercher mon frère._

N'y comprenant rien, je la vis s'habiller en quatrième vitesse et sortir de notre chambre. J'attrapai un sweater que je mis directement sur mon torse nu. J'avais déjà enfilé un pantalon de survêtement pour aller grignoter. Je rejoignis ma tigresse dans la chambre de ma jumelle et de son chéri.

Visiblement, ils étaient en mode câlin aussi puisqu'il n'y avait pas l'air d'y avoir beaucoup de vêtements sous les couvertures. Mais leurs expressions endormies me montrèrent que Rosalie ne les avait pas surpris en plein ébat. Lorsqu'elle prononça le mot neige, Jasper réagit immédiatement et se précipita à la fenêtre. Je lui balançai un peignoir qui traînait par là.

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de faire de cauchemars !_

Rosalie et moi sortîmes, leur laissant un peu d'intimité le temps qu'ils s'habillent. Les deux Hale, qui avaient décidément une mouche dans le bocal ce matin, se précipitèrent vers la chambre d'Edward et Bella. Après avoir discutaillé au moins une minute devant la porte, ils décidèrent que Rosalie entrerait seul.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle ressortait avec un Edward en boxer, l'air complètement endormi et les cheveux en pétard. Alice et moi suivions tout cela sans rien y comprendre.

Tout ça pour de la neige ! Jamais les deux Hale ne nous avaient un tel manège parce qu'il avait neigé pendant la nuit.

Rosalie se mit à parler à toute vitesse à Edward qui n'avait visiblement pas rebranché ses deux pauvres neurones qui se battaient en duel et ne pigeait strictement rien. Jasper reprit, plus tranquillement certes, mais avec davantage d'excitation qu'il me semblait nécessaire.

_- Il faut juste que tu habilles un peu Bella de façon à ce que nous puissions entrer dans la chambre et qu'elle ne nous en veuille pas de l'avoir vue nue. Et que surtout tu ne prononces pas le mot _neige_._

Il avait murmuré ce dernier mot de manière quasi inaudible. Alice intervint.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Bella et la nggmmph…_

_- Chut ma libellule, ne prononce pas encore ce mot._

Jasper, libérant la bouche de ma sœur de sa main, se tourna vers Rosalie.

_- Tu crois qu'Esmée et Carlisle voudront profiter ?_

Rosalie acquiesça. Je m'interposai.

_- Qu'est-ce qui peut vous donner envie de réveiller tout le monde comme ça à quatre heures du matin ? Tout ça pour de la N-E-I-G-E ?_

Je n'en avais pas l'air mais j'avais fait des concours d'orthographe quand j'étais petit. Cela faisait plaisir à Maman et il y avait toujours de somptueux buffets avec accès illimité à la fin.

_- Vous allez voir c'est juste mignon. Et ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on n'a pas pu profiter de ce spectacle._

Rosalie m'attrapa la main et m'attira dans les étages avant de sonner à l'appartement de mes parents. J'offris un air contrit à mon père qui nous ouvrit en robe de chambre et avec une expression mêlant sommeil et inquiétude. Rose se lança.

_- Je suis désolée de ce réveil brutal, Carlisle. Il n'est rien arrivé de grave, c'est juste qu'il a neigé et que nous aimerions, Jazz et moi que vous veniez partager avec nous l'un de nos souvenirs d'enfance. Pourriez-vous prévenir Esmée et nous rejoindre, chaudement habillés, dans notre appartement ?_

Mon père, bien qu'étonné, acquiesça sans mot dire.

_- Merci._

Rosalie tira sur mon bras et m'entraîna à sa suite dans l'ascenseur. La porte n'était pas refermée qu'elle était déjà dans mes bras, les jambes autour de ma taille, les lèvres se mouvant sur les miennes. Je la plaquai contre le mur et dévorai sa bouche avec autant d'appétit qu'elle. Je tendis la main pour arrêter l'ascenseur mais elle m'en empêcha. Elle glissa ses lèvres dans mon cou. Entre deux baisers ou suçons, elle me parlait d'une voix saccadée.

_- Je suis désolée… je te promets… que nous reprendrons… où nous en étions… mais… après… cela… Je te promets… que je ferais… tout ce que… tu voudras…_

_- Tout ?_

Je commençais à avoir des images de ma Rose couverte de chocolat et de crème chantilly.

_- Tout._

Le ding de l'ascenseur me surprit dans mes fantasmes naissants. Je gardai Rose dans mes bras et me dirigeai vers l'appartement en reprenant sa bouche avec passion. Je ne la reposai qu'une fois entrés. Il n'y avait personne en vue.

Tout mon corps était dur, presque douloureux. Et lorsque je croisai le regard de ma tigresse, la flamme incandescente que je vis me fit perdre les dernières lianes de mon contrôle. Elle n'était pas en reste et c'est d'un mouvement commun que nous nous précipitâmes dans la buanderie.

_- Nom d'un pur malt de trente ans d'âge, tu me bouffes ma maîtrise de soi !_

Elle éclata de rire. Elle embrassa mon menton.

_- Tu en fais autant avec la mienne._

_- J'ai toujours eu un très grand appétit !_

Dire qu'avant de sortir avec ma Rose, je pensais qu'être tout le temps avec la même personne tuait le désir. C'était tout l'inverse. Je savais ce qu'elle aimait et elle savait ce que j'aimais. Nous savions nous réinventer en donnant à l'autre ce qu'il désirait, parfois sans le savoir. Et nous étions aussi accro au sexe l'un que l'autre.

En quelques instants, nous étions nus tous les deux. J'allais la prendre dans mes bras et l'emmener jusqu'à la machine à laver mais elle ne m'en laissa pas l'occasion. Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol et m'attira à terre contre elle. Nos bouches se joignirent, nos langues s'entremêlèrent avec frénésie. Ses mains caressèrent mon torse, mon dos, mes fesses puis vinrent presser mon érection. Envoyant au diable les préliminaires, elle attrapa mon sexe pour me guider dans ses chairs. J'écartai davantage ses cuisses de mon genou et la pénétrai d'une poussée, m'enfonçant profondément dans son antre chaude et humide.

Nous poussâmes un gémissement de plaisir. Ma tigresse se cambra davantage alors que j'accentuais le rythme de nos ébats. J'attrapai ses poignets que je levai au dessus de nos têtes. Je repris possession de sa bouche en un baiser fébrile qui nous laissa à bout de souffle. Elle noua ses jambes autour de ma taille, enfonçant ses talons dans mes fesses à chaque coup de rein.

_- Plus fort ?_

_- Oh ouiii…_

Je lâchai ses poignets et m'agenouillai. Mes mains agrippèrent ses hanches et les siennes s'accrochèrent à mon cou. J'accélérai l'allure et m'engouffrai en elle de plus en plus vite, avec de plus en plus de fougue. Rosalie bougeait ses hanches avec passion, venant à la rencontre de mes coups de rein. Ses mains m'attirèrent sur sa poitrine. Je pris l'un de ses mamelons que je tétais avidement avant de faire subir le même sort à l'autre. Elle se tordait de plaisir sous moi en m'encourageant de la voix.

Et soudain, elle banda son dos comme un arc et m'agrippa, en poussant des cris de plaisir et mon nom à plusieurs reprises. Je me retirai presque complètement d'elle et m'engouffrai d'une poussée brutale au plus profond de son ventre. Un râle sourd s'échappa de ma gorge. Tout mon corps se figea avant d'exploser sous la puissance de ma jouissance, laissant ma semence se déverser en elle et criant son doux prénom.

Je roulai sur le côté et la plaquai contre moi, empaumant son délicieux postérieur, pressant sa poitrine aux pointes durcies contre mon torse. Nos lèvres fusionnèrent, nos langues se fouillèrent.

_- Je ne me lasserai jamais de toi…_

_- Je te demanderais bien de me le prouver… mais je le sais… parce que moi non plus… mais nous n'avons pas le temps…_

Elle avait raison. Mes parents allaient débarquer. Et je voulais comprendre le pourquoi du comment de cette excitation due à de l'eau glacée cristallisée. Je l'embrassai à nouveau avec plus de tendresse et me redressai. Je l'aidai à se lever et à retrouver tous ses vêtements. Alors que nous nous apprêtions à sortir, un coup retentit et la porte s'ouvrit sur un Jasper qui gardait ses yeux fermés.

_- Bon, quand vous aurez fini de déménager la buanderie, on pourra faire ce pourquoi on a réveillé tout le monde…_

Je le poussai doucement et il faillit tomber, surpris de me trouver devant lui. J'éclatai de rire.

_- Nom d'une moussaka végétarienne, sois pas jaloux Jazzou ! Si t'as pas la chance d'avoir une vie sexuelle aussi follement débridée que la nôtre, si…_

_- Je ne veux pas connaître tous les détails… à moins que tu ne veuilles savoir ce que ta sœur et moi faisons de nos corps quand vous ne nous voyez pas !_

_- Fait gaffe Jazzman, je pourrais te prendre au mot !_

_- Et bien, hier soir, Alice avait décidé de me faire une bonne..._

_- En fait, tu vas garder tout ça pour toi..._

_- Tu es sûr parce que je pourrais t'apprendre des choses que tu n'imaginais même pas possible…_

_- Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait. Nom d'un chocolat suisse, Rose et moi sommes des dieux du sexe et…_

Mes parents entrèrent dans l'appartement en même temps que nous sortîmes du cellier buanderie, continuant de nous chamailler. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la chambre de Bella et Edward. Ce dernier s'était à moitié rendormi, debout contre un mur. Etant donné à quelle vitesse il l'avait emmenée, la veille au soir, cela ne m'étonnerait pas plus que cela qu'il ait bien profité du fait que Bella n'avait plus de plâtre, le cochon.

Alice demanda.

_- Faut-il que nous réveillions Carlie également ?_

_- Oh non, Bella s'en chargera._

J'étais plutôt sceptique quand à la réussite de notre entreprise. Pour réveiller Bella à cette heure là, il allait falloir un sacré ramdam. La dernière fois, il avait fallu que j'utilise une carafe d'eau glacée. Il était pourtant sept heures du matin. Elle s'était vengée en me privant de dessert.

Au début, j'avais bien rigolé parce qu'elle m'avait laissé manger de tout mon soul pendant tout le repas. Or sucré salé pour moi, j'aimais tout autant l'un que l'autre. Et j'avais regardé dans le réfrigérateur, le four et les placards, il n'y avait rien de bien enthousiasmant. Mais j'avais oublié de regarder dans le micro-ondes. Ah oui, le merveilleux instrument pouvait se montrer fourbe, parfois.

Elle en avait sorti mon gâteau préféré d'un coup de baguette magique, comme un lapin jaillissant du chapeau haut de forme. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas eu l'autorisation de sortir de table et d'aller me réfugier dans ma chambre. J'avais donc dû assister au supplice de les voir tous, y compris mes parents, manger _mon_ gâteau jusqu'à la dernière miette avec un grand sourire.

Bon, cela ne m'avait pas empêché de trouver d'autres manières de la réveiller, notamment quand Edward était de garde. Mais j'avais fait un peu plus dans la délicatesse. Et puis quelques fois, j'aimais autant mes gages et punitions que de l'embêter, comme la fois où elle m'avait demandé d'aller chercher Carlie en tenue de pingouin – celle d'Edward version pianiste pas l'animal, un peu petit d'ailleurs le costume – avec un énorme bouquet de fleurs et des ballons sur lesquels il était écrit _Je t'aime Rosalie_. Bella savait que Rosalie allait apprécier autant que moi.

Nous entrâmes tous dans la chambre. Bella dormait sur le ventre, la tête dans l'oreiller, mais elle était loin d'être silencieuse. Oh, elle ne ronflait pas mais elle parlait. Un peu trop vite et trop bas pour que je comprenne ce qu'elle dise, surtout que je la soupçonnais fortement de ne pas parler en anglais.

_- Hé ben petit frère, tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer la nuit. Elle n'est pas très bavarde le jour mais elle a l'air de bien se rattraper la nuit…_

Edward alla s'asseoir près de sa fiancée. Son visage et son sourire s'étaient mis à briller. J'étais content de voir qu'il avait trouvé le couvercle de sa casserole. (_N/A : Jeder Topf findet seinen Deckel (toute casserole trouve son couvercle) est l'équivalent allemand de trouver chaussure à son pied. Laissons les chaussures à Alice et les casseroles à Emmett…_) Il était temps qu'il trouve une fille avec laquelle il pouvait enfin libérer toute sa fibre romantique. Je l'aurais soutenu quel que soit son choix mais je dois dire qu'il m'avait épaté. Bella était un sacré couvercle de casserole. Au même niveau que Jazz pour mon lutin et ma Rose pour moi. Et j'avais beaucoup d'admiration pour elle. Parce que mon frère était une sacrée casserole et qu'il fallait quand même le supporter, parce qu'elle faisait super bien à manger, parce qu'elle acceptait pratiquement tous mes paris et parce qu'elle me faisait rire, elle est adorable. J'étais fier de bientôt devenir son grand frère de manière plus officielle.

Edward posa sa main sur le haut du dos de son ange et la caressa doucement entre les deux omoplates. Il suivit le plan de deux Hale et lui demanda.

_- Bella ? Mon ange, c'est l'heure de se réveiller…_

Bella lui répondit franchement. J'étais certain que c'était de l'Italien. Je n'avais rien compris mais j'étais persuadé que c'était quelque chose en rapport avec le sexe, étant donné l'éclat dans les yeux d'Edward. Je dus être le seul à le voir puisque je m'étais approché et agenouillé à côté du lit. Les autres étaient toujours à l'entrée de la chambre. Je choisis de me taire pour une fois. Je trouverais bien un autre moment pour me moquer d'eux.

J'essayai à mon tour, peut-être pas aussi doucement que mon frère mais je surveillais mes arrières. Nul ne sait comment Bella pouvait réagir mais, surtout, Edward semblait prêt à prendre les armes et à défendre sa petite prunella. Quand j'eus essayé quelques minutes et qu'Edward tenta le coup une dernière fois, n'obtenant qu'un _Edward _plein de tendresse avant qu'elle ne se taise complètement, toujours dans les bras de Morphée, je me relevai.

_- Voyez, on n'en tirera rien. Jasper, rend moi les cinq dollars que j'ai perdu cet après-midi._

Ce dernier me fit un grand sourire avant de prendre la parole.

_- Edward, tu devrais te mettre de l'autre côté de Bella, pour ne pas être entre la fenêtre et elle. Bon, vous êtes prêts ?_

Il attendit. Rosalie sautillait presque. Je grognai.

_- Allez, lâche le morceau… j'ai envie de savoir, moi !_

Jasper rit avant de dire presque en murmurant.

_- Bella, il a neigé._

Tous les regards étaient figés sur Bella qui dormait toujours paisiblement. La pauvre, si elle savait… Quand Bella murmura à son tour.

_- Il a neigé…_

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et elle se redressa dans le lit. Même la carafe d'eau glacée n'avait pas eu cet effet là.

_- Il a neigé ?_

Après un rapide coup d'œil sous la couette, sans doute pour vérifier son état vestimentaire, elle sauta du lit. Elle faillit se prendre les pieds dans la couverture et tomber mais, heureusement pour Rosalie et Jasper – je pense qu'Edward les aurait tués si elle s'était recassée la jambe – elle se rattrapa au dernier moment. Elle se précipita vers la fenêtre avant de se tourner vers nous avec un sourire rayonnant.

_- Il a neigé !!!_

Je pensais avoir tout vu de Bella, découvrant derrière la jeune femme responsable et timide, une fille malicieuse, au fort caractère et pleine de joie de vivre malgré ce qu'elle avait vécu. Cette nouvelle facette de sa personnalité me fit extrêmement plaisir, on eut dit une enfant devant ses cadeaux de Noël. Elle sautilla joyeusement jusqu'au bureau.

Elle ne semblait absolument pas surprise de nous voir tous dans sa chambre. Elle attrapa un jean posé sur la chaise du bureau et sauta littéralement dedans, l'enfilant par-dessus le caleçon et la chemise que mon frère avait dû lui mettre. A moins qu'elle ne dorme avec. Visiblement le jean n'appartenait pas à Bella mais elle n'y fit pas attention et se contenta de rouler le bas. Elle attrapa un long pull ou veste ou je ne sais pas trop ce que c'était. Bref un long truc en laine qui lui arrivait pratiquement en dessous des genoux et se fermait sur le devant avec des boutons. Bella se figea avant de se tourner vers mon frère.

_- Euh, Edward, pourquoi y a autant de monde dans notre chambre ?_

_**POV Rosalie**_

L'éclat de rire tonitruant de mon homme aurait pu faire sortir des vampires de leurs cercueils. Bella reporta son regard sur Jasper et moi.

_- C'est vous, hein ? Qu'avez-vous donc raconté ?_

_- Rien, ma belle, nous nous sommes contentés de rameuter tout le monde._

Elle s'apprêta à répondre quelque chose mais se ravisa et haussa les épaules. Son sourire radieux revint et elle se jeta dans les bras d'Edward qui s'était approché. Elle l'embrassa tendrement avant de reprendre la parole.

_- Il faut qu'on aille voir la neige de plus près !_

Elle entraîna Edward à sa suite et se dirigea vers la chambre de Carlie. Je savais, pour l'avoir vue faire, que Bella avait préparé un tas de vêtements chauds pour Carlie en prévision de cette occasion. Depuis que je connaissais Bella, elle avait toujours fait cela, toujours réagi ainsi à la première neige.

Ma cousine avait toujours été fascinée par la neige, l'or blanc comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler. Et chaque année, à la première neige, elle était intenable tant qu'elle n'avait pas mis pieds et mains dedans. Quand les premières neiges étaient annoncées à la télévision, elle préparait son petit tas de vêtements chauds, prête à sauter dedans à l'arrivée du premier flocon.

Bella était une enfant calme, du moins en apparence. Oh, elle tournait ses professeurs particuliers en bourrique, elle avait beaucoup de répartie, mais dans l'ensemble, elle restait toujours sagement dans son coin, acceptant sans rien dire, sans se plaindre, qu'on la promène d'un dîner protocolaire à un autre. Les seules exceptions étaient quand son frère l'embarquait dans ses magouilles à trois francs six sous et quand il neigeait.

Je me rappelais d'un matin de Noël où, âgée de cinq ans, elle avait ouvert ses cadeaux puis elle avait remercié ses parents, les nôtres, et les avait rangé avant de demander à aller dehors. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était aller jouer dans la neige. Elle avait expliqué que les cadeaux ne fondaient pas…

James lui avait répondu que le Père Noël ne serait pas content si elle ne profitait pas de ses cadeaux. Je n'avais pas su avant quelques années ce qu'elle avait chuchoté à l'oreille de sa mère qui lui avait valu un grand éclat de rire et la permission d'aller dehors jouer. En fait elle lui avait dit que le Père Noël n'existant pas, il ne se vexerait pas.

Sa mère avait voulu savoir pourquoi elle pensait comme cela. Bella avait haussé les épaules et dit qu'elle avait vu Charlie mettre les cadeaux sous le sapin l'année précédente. Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ? Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas gâcher notre fête. James avait quatorze ans, Daniel et Rachel, nos cousins du côté de notre père, respectivement treize et onze ans, Jasper neuf ans et moi dix. Cela faisait un moment que nous ne croyions plus au Père Noël. Quoi que Jasper y avait cru jusqu'au Noël de ses sept ans.

La veille au soir, quand Bella était rentrée de l'université, elle avait les yeux qui brillaient de joie. Cela sentait la neige, avait-elle dit. Cette odeur, cette atmosphère particulière qui précédait l'arrivée de la neige, je ne la ressentais pas du tout. Bella avait été déçue quand les météorologues avaient annoncé qu'elle n'était pas encore prévue sur New York. Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêchée de préparer des vêtements pour Carlie. Au cas où…

Emmett et Edward avaient été gagnés par l'enthousiasme débordant de Bella, comme nous tous d'ailleurs. Mon homme avait trouvé une de ses vieilles écharpes et Edward, un bonnet troué à la main, faisait le plein de carottes. Même Carlisle était parti chercher une paire de lunettes qui ne servait plus. Jasper réexpliquait le fonctionnement de son appareil photo à Esmée après avoir fait les réglages nécessaires pour palier la blancheur de la neige associée à la lueur artificielle des lampadaires. Lui-même avait embarqué sa caméra, protégée comme son appareil d'une housse spéciale intempéries. Alice était partie se changer et était revenue avec une tenue de son créateur préféré.

Bella finissait de mettre ses bottes fourrées à une Carlie parfaitement réveillée et ravie d'aller jouer dans la neige à quatre heures et demie du matin dans les rues de New York. Je lançai à ma cousine une paire de Moon boots en cuir fourrées, sachant pertinemment qu'elle était capable de sortir pieds nus.

Le sourire aux lèvres, toute la famille s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Gants, bonnets et écharpes étaient de la partie.

Nous sortîmes de l'immeuble et nous arrêtâmes devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à nos yeux. Il avait sacrément neigé puisque toute la rue, les voitures, les bancs, les murets et les grilles entourant le parc étaient recouverts d'une épaisse couche blanche. Il n'y avait pas un chat et le silence apaisant qui accompagnait toujours la neige était très confortable.

Bella, tenant Carlie sur une hanche et la main d'Edward de l'autre côté, s'avança doucement.

_**POV Bella**_

A pas feutrés, savourant ce son que j'aimais tant, celui de la neige fraîche qui crissait délicieusement sous mes pieds, je m'avançai dans la rue déserte.

La neige, enfin. Cette magie, ce don de la Nature. La neige. Qui recouvre tout, protégeant le sol de son manteau blanc. Qui rend n'importe quel paysage plus beau, même la plus noire des usines.

Le temps semble toujours s'arrêter avec la première neige. A New York comme ailleurs. Le silence prend ses marques et envahit la ville entière. Même les oiseaux se taisent.

Les hommes retrouvent pour un temps leur âme d'enfant. Et avant de la maudire parce que les rues sont glissantes, parce que les voitures ne circulent plus, parce qu'il faut dégager les trottoirs… chacun admire un instant, la beauté éphémère de l'or blanc.

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX **

**Tout ça pour un peu de neige, me direz-vous… mais que voulez-vous, pyrénéenne de souche, d'esprit, d'âme et de corps, la neige, je suis méga fan… et c'est à peu près l'état dans lequel je suis quand il a neigé… quand tout le monde râle parce que sa voiture est coincée, que les routes sont impraticables… **

**C'est dans ces moments là que j'aimerais savoir écrire… que j'aimerais trouver les mots pour traduire les sensations qui m'envahissent aux premiers flocons de neige…**

**Navrée de cette interruption… ;) **

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX **

_**POV Rosalie**_

Qui avait lancé la première boule de neige ?

Voilà une question dont la réponse n'intéressait personne. Par contre qui allait gagner la bataille ? Voilà une question intéressante.

Hale – Swan contre les Cullen, en considérant Edward comme un Swan puisqu'il ne quittait pas Bella et Carlie d'un orteil. Appareil photo et caméra étaient restés à l'abri, sous la garde de notre vieux voisin, descendu promener son chien de bon matin. Le labrador ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il courait après les boules de neige mais lorsqu'il les attrapait, elles disparaissaient en mille flocons étoilés.

_Yes_, ma boule atteignit en pleine face mon chéri, qui avait choisi ce moment pour relever la tête de derrière la voiture où Esmée et lui étaient planqués.

_- Désolée, nounours !!_

Mais je ne l'étais pas du tout et il le savait. Les petits fours nous avaient donné de l'entraînement et nos cibles étaient plus souvent atteintes. La bataille continua un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Edward nous trahisse et attaque sa propre équipe. Seulement c'était compter sans Bella qui, après qu'ils aient roulé tous les deux dans la neige fraîche, le surprit en l'embrassant.

A califourchon sur lui, s'attirant les rires et moqueries de mon homme, elle l'embrassa puis, soudain, elle se sauta sur ses pieds et partit en courant et riant. Edward se releva en s'agitant. La coquine lui avait glissé de la neige dans le cou. Il la rattrapa sans mal tant elle riait.

_**POV Edward**_

Bon sang, que c'était bon de voir Bella comme cela, rayonnante, insouciante.

_XOoOoOX_

Elle avait reçu la veille des papiers de son avocat anglais. Je ne savais pas de quoi il s'agissait mais son visage s'était décomposé. Elle avait tenté de cacher sa tristesse, affichant aussitôt un sourire. Qui croyait-elle berner ainsi ?

Sa fille, notre fille, sans doute. La petite était tellement ravie de pouvoir décrire sa journée au musée. Elle avait épaté sa maîtresse avec ses connaissances malgré sa manière toute particulière de raconter les histoires. Il faut dire que Bella l'emmenait chaque semaine au musée à Londres depuis qu'elle était haute comme trois pommes et que Bella avait une sacrée culture générale. Mon ange avait continué ici à New York. Et maintenant, les semaines où nous ne passions pas tous les trois quelques heures dans un musée, le plus souvent le Métropolitain, se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main.

Mais une fois notre repas englouti, la petite baignée et couchée, nous-mêmes lavés et en pyjamas, je lui avais demandé si tout allait bien. Bella n'avait pas nié que quelque chose la tracassait mais elle voulait d'abord y réfléchir seule avant de m'en parler. Elle m'avait promis qu'elle m'expliquerait quand elle saurait quoi en penser. Mais quand elle avait vu que je gardais un air inquiet, elle m'avait attiré dans ses bras.

_- Edward, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. C'est juste une chose à laquelle je n'avais pas envie de penser jusqu'à présent. C'est à propos de la maison de mon père à Londres. Mais, on verra ça demain tu veux. On dit que la nuit porte conseil alors détendons-nous et attendons demain._

Elle m'avait pris dans ses bras et m'avait embrassé puis nous avions rejoint les autres dans le salon. Le vendredi soir faisait partie des journées off mariage alors nous nous étions installés devant la télévision.

Nous avions dû instaurer ces journées off pour qu'Alice puisse faire redescendre un peu la tension. Une centrale électrique en surchauffe n'amenait rien de bon. Bella et moi trouvions que nous avions bien avancé sur ce projet grâce à l'aide de ma sœur. Alice était vraiment la reine des préparatifs. Son planning était digne d'une opération militaire. Le plus important désormais était de trouver un lieu et une date. Mais nous devions encore faire la liste des personnes que nous voulions inviter, ce qui était essentiel avant de nous mettre à la recherche d'un lieu.

Profitant de cette soirée de calme, Bella s'était allongée, la tête sur mes genoux, avec un livre. Habituellement cela ne l'empêchait pas de suivre les films avec nous et de participer à la succession de commentaires parfois plus stupides les uns que les autres que nous faisions sur les téléfilms du vendredi soir. Mais hier soir, elle était restée silencieuse. Je l'avais sentie plutôt tendue. Le fait que les pages de son livre ne se tournaient que peu voire pas du tout n'avaient fait que renforcer mon sentiment.

Je n'avais absolument rien suivi au film, trop inquiet de la voir se remuer les méninges comme cela. Elle avait dû sentir ma tension malgré ses réflexions puisqu'elle s'était redressée et était venue chuchoter à mon oreille.

_- Détends-toi mon amour._

Elle avait pris ma main dans les siennes et commencé à la masser doucement. La paume d'abord, puis chacun des doigts. Ce simple contact, tout à fait anodin, avait suffi à me faire frissonner et à lentement éveiller mon désir. Je m'étais extirpé du canapé et, me penchant en avant, avais passé mon bras sous sa taille. Je m'étais relevé et l'avais emportée, tête en bas dans mon dos. Elle avait hoqueté de surprise.

_- Mais… Que fais-tu ?_

Emmett avait éclaté de rire et j'avais pu voir du coin de l'œil que les autres souriaient largement. Mais tout ce qui m'avait importé, c'était la sublime créature que je portais.

_- Vous pourriez attendre la fin du film quand même !_

_- Il est pas terrible ce film. En plus on l'a déjà vu. Je parie cinq dollars sur la grand-mère au chien._

_- Quelle grand-mère ?_

_- Quel chien ?_

J'aurais bien été incapable de le dire. Je n'avais jamais vu ce film. Et je n'y avais rien suivi. Quand nous étions entrés dans le couloir, Bella avait soulevé mon tee-shirt et embrassé le bas de mon dos, m'envoyant une décharge de plaisir qui se propagea dans tout mon corps. Je lui avais répondu en l'embrassant sur les fesses, malheureusement par dessus son short. Une fois franchie la porte de note chambre, je l'avais reposée sur ses pieds. J'avais attrapé la boîte spéciale massage érotique offerte par Alice pour l'anniversaire de mon ange et étalé l'immense serviette dont nous nous servions dans ces moments-là pour protéger le lit.

_- Déshabille-toi._

Pas un ordre aboyé, plutôt une suggestion pleine de promesses. Mais Bella ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille.

_- Non, toi déshabille-toi. Je ne veux pas être la seule toute nue. Et si je commence, je sais que tu me feras languir... alors toi d'abord..._

Sa voix sensuelle et ferme avait agi directement sur ma virilité. J'avais retiré mon tee-shirt et je m'apprêtais à faire de même avec mon boxer quand j'avais relevé les yeux sur elle. Elle avait retiré son sweat shirt et son short, révélant une nuisette en soie de couleur noire. Par un procédé plutôt incroyable, cet accessoire rendait son corps encore plus attirant et avait agi directement sur la région de ma virilité.

_- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?_

Sa poitrine pleine et ronde était mise en valeur par un liseré de dentelle fine, le vêtement se poursuivait par un tissu presque transparent qui épousait diablement bien ses courbes avant de s'arrêter en haut de ses cuisses. Elle portait en dessous une culotte noire que j'avais deviné être de la même matière et qui remontait haut, très haut sur ses hanches. Ses jambes fines et musclées, parfaitement galbées n'en finissaient pas de me tenter.

Elle avait emprisonné sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et quand j'avais relevé les yeux un peu plus haut, j'avais été surpris de voir qu'elle avait fermé les siens. Le doute plissait son front. Stupéfait, je n'avais toujours pas dit un mot. Je m'étais alors approché de mon ange et l'avais prise dans mes bras. Je l'avais plaquée contre moi et embrassée, désirant lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas douter d'elle ainsi. Elle avait soupiré de soulagement.

_- Comment peux-tu envisager un seul fragment de seconde que je puisse ne pas aimer ? Comment peux-tu penser que ce ne soit pas toi et cette nuisette qui me mettez dans cet état ? Comment ne puis-je pas aimer ce que je vois, sachant ce que ce doux tissu cache à mon regard ? Comment peux-tu croire que je n'ai pas qu'une seule envie, c'est de te la retirer, comme on ouvre le papier d'un cadeau ardemment désiré ? Ne doute jamais du fait que je te trouve magnifique, ma tête de mule adorée._

Je l'avais senti rougir alors que je lui montrais de mes mains et de mes lèvres à quel point j'appréciais. Elle m'avait gentiment poussé jusqu'à ce que je tombe assis sur le lit. Elle s'était éloignée, les lèvres gonflées de nos baisers et étirées en un large sourire. Son air coquin m'avait embrasé les reins.

_- Déshabille-toi, mon amour et mets-toi sur ton ventre._

Elle était allée mettre en route ma chaine hifi. Ma Play-List favorite s'était fait entendre. Je lui avais obéi et m'étais installé, nu, à plat ventre sur le lit. J'avais croisé mes bras sur l'oreiller et posé ma tête dessus. J'avais senti le bas du lit bouger puis plus rien. Tournant la tête, j'étais tombé sur Bella qui se contentait de me regarder, mordant sa lèvre. Elle était assise sur ses talons à côté de mes pieds, la bouteille d'huile dans les mains. Elle avait violement rougi quand elle avait croisé mon regard. J'avais repris ses mots.

_- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?_

Elle avait acquiescé, un air gourmand sur le visage qui rendait ses rougeurs encore plus belles. Elle avait fait couler de l'huile sur mes jambes avant de s'en verser dans la main. Elle avait frotté ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

_- Retourne-toi mon amour. Et profite._

Je m'étais arraché à ma contemplation et avais repris ma position. Lorsque ses mains s'étaient posées sur mon mollet, j'avais tressailli. Elle s'était d'abord appliquée à étaler l'huile sur mes jambes par un léger effleurement, qui m'avait donné des frissons partout sur son passage, avant d'attraper mon pied. La douce et fraiche odeur de l'huile – Bella avait choisi senteurs de la forêt – s'était mêlée au parfum de mon ange, embaumant la pièce. Ses doigts avaient massé avec habileté la plante de mes pieds, mes orteils, mes chevilles. Plus elle était remontée le long de mes jambes, plus la part érotique et sexuelle de ses caresses avait pris le dessus sur la part relaxante.

Lorsque ses mains s'étaient posées à plat sur mes fesses, j'avais gémi de bien-être. Elle les avait pétries avec soin, avant de remonter dans le creux de mes reins. Elle s'était alors mise à califourchon sur moi, m'enserrant de ses genoux, et, après avoir repris de l'huile, elle s'était attaquée à mes épaules et mon dos. Tout mon corps avait vibré sous les ondes de plaisir que ses doigts magiques me procuraient.

_- Mets-toi sur le dos maintenant._

Elle s'était légèrement relevée sur ses genoux et j'avais tourné entre ses cuisses, frémissant du contact de son corps contre le mien. Libéré de la pression du matelas, mon érection s'était redressée fièrement sur mon ventre. Elle s'était alors retournée, me montrant son dos et avait repris ses caresses sensuelles par mes pieds. Elle était tellement magnifique avec son habit de soie qui se glissait merveilleusement bien sur ses courbes toutes féminines.

Elle m'avait gentiment disputé quand j'avais commencé à caresser le creux de ses reins, arguant que je n'avais pas le droit de la déconcentrer, qu'à cause de moi elle ne pourrait pas bien me faire plaisir comme elle en avait envie, qu'il fallait que je me laisse faire... Cela faisait partie du jeu alors j'avais accédé à sa demande, sachant pertinemment comment prendre ma revanche. J'avais dû faire appel à toute ma volonté pour ne pas la renverser et m'insérer entre ses cuisses, dans sa chaude et étroite féminité.

J'avais grogné et juré quand elle s'était rassise à califourchon sur mes cuisses, en me faisant face, et qu'elle avait commencé par mes épaules. Son bas-ventre se pressait directement sur le mien. Si je m'étais laissé aller, il ne m'aurait pas fallu beaucoup plus pour m'envoler vers les étoiles. Mais je voulais que le plaisir dure, je voulais qu'elle continue encore et encore ses douces et lascives caresses qui exacerbaient tous mes sens. Au bout d'un moment, n'en pouvant plus, je l'avais attirée dans mes bras et l'avais embrassée. Elle s'était laissée faire un instant, mêlant sa langue à mienne pour une valse endiablée, avant de me repousser de ses deux mains à plat sur mon torse.

_- Patience, mon amour._

La ferme pression de ses mains avait patiemment délogé toute tension qui m'habitait. Elle avait tracé le contour de chaque muscle, de chaque os, du bout de mes orteils au bout de mes doigts. Puis, plongeant son regard dans le mien pour ne plus le quitter, s'asseyant un peu plus bas sur mes cuisses, elle avait laissé ses mains s'approcher lentement de mon sexe en feu. J'avais agrippé ses genoux sans m'en rendre compte. Mon souffle s'était fait encore plus irrégulier, les battements de mon cœurs désordonnés. Elle avait tourné autour, caressant le haut de mes cuisses, la ligne de mon aine, remontant tourner autour de mon nombril. Je m'étais cambré pour obtenir plus de contact, déhanché pour faire venir ses douces mains à l'endroit où je voulais le plus les sentir. Tout mon corps brûlait de désir.

_- Bella… s'il te plait…_

_- Oui, mon amour ?_

_- Caresse-moi…_

_- N'est-ce pas ce que je fais ?_

_- Bella… s'il te plait… mon ange…_

Son petit rire de gorge rendu rauque par le désir s'était répercuté dans tout mon être. Ses doigts huilés s'étaient glissés sur mes testicules, les massant tendrement, tandis que son autre main avait commencé à caresser doucement le bout de mon membre, traçant des cercles de son pouce. Son regard était resté fixé au mien, me montrant tout son désir, toute son envie de me faire plaisir.

_- Comme ça ?_

_- Ouiii… _

Mon regard s'était perdu dans le vague, mon esprit s'était évadé, des gémissements s'étaient échappés de ma bouche, mes doigts avaient serré ses genoux. Je m'étais raccroché aux sensations qu'elle et ses mains me procuraient. Elle avait caressé toute ma longueur, sa main huileuse coulissant sans accro, me pressant avec délicatesse mais fermeté. Ses va-et-vient langoureux s'étaient fait plus rapides et mes hanches, ne m'obéissant plus, s'étaient avancées en rythme vers ses mains habiles. J'avais senti mon corps se tendre au fur et à mesure que la pression était montée. Quand je m'étais laissé submerger par l'orgasme, tout mon corps s'était détendu avant de se mettre à trembler.

_- Bella… je vais… Bella… BellaaAAA !!!_

J'avais joui en hurlant son prénom, mon corps s'arquant dans la délivrance. Quand j'étais revenu sur terre, elle me souriait, me regardant comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde. C'était elle, ma merveille, qui m'offrait tant.

Et elle ne s'était pas arrêtée là. Après m'avoir essuyé avec une serviette, elle s'était attelée à parcourir de ses lèvres et de sa langue chaque centimètre carré qu'elle avait auparavant effleuré, pétri, pressé de ses mains. J'avais grogné et m'étais tortillé de plaisir alors qu'elle prenait tout son temps pour m'aimer de tout son être.

Avant de rencontrer Bella, je ne savais pas que le corps d'un homme ou d'une femme renfermait tant de zones érogènes. Je ne savais pas que de simples caresses ou baisers pouvaient faire monter le plaisir jusqu'à ce que chaque fibre de mon corps n'ait envie de céder. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait donner et recevoir autant de plaisir.

J'étais déjà dur bien avant qu'elle ne m'ait pris dans sa bouche. Et j'avais vite perdu le contrôle. Je l'avais attrapée par les épaules et l'avais tirée vers moi, l'obligeant à me lâcher et à s'agenouiller. Je m'étais redressé pour lui retirer sa culotte de dentelle mais, n'y arrivant pas, l'avais soulevée et posée hors du lit. Je lui avais ôté son sous-vêtement d'un geste sec avant d'agripper ses hanches et l'avais attiré sur moi sans ménagement. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste que je l'avais empalée sur mon érection frémissante.

_- Là… oh ouii… désolé Bella… oh p…_

Elle avait produit un son inarticulé quand j'avais buté brutalement au fond de son ventre. Si étroite, si humide, si… si parfaite pour moi. J'étais assis au bord du lit, ses jambes étaient repliées de chaque côté des miennes. Je l'avais aidée de mes mains à prendre un rythme soutenu, lui empoignant fermement ses fesses tandis qu'elle jouait de ses cuisses et de ses reins.

_- Putain… c'est bon… _

Elle avait retiré sa nuisette avant de s'accrocher à mon cou, me chevauchant avec fougue. J'avais appris un peu plus tard que la lingerie faisait partie du cadeau d'Alice, mais que mon ange n'avait pas osé la mettre jusque là. J'avais encore un peu de chemin à faire avant qu'elle n'accepte de croire en sa beauté. Ses seins magnifiques avaient jailli de son vêtement de soie et je m'étais empressé de rendre hommage à pareilles merveilles. J'avais été récompensé par ses lèvres qui s'étaient entrouvertes, par ses soupirs haletants de plaisir, son ravissant pour mes oreilles.

_- Edwaaard… _

J'avais pris possession de sa bouche en un baiser étourdissant tandis qu'elle se soulevait et redescendait sur moi. Elle contractait ses chairs les plus intimes, me pressant de manière divine.

_- Bellaaaa… je vais pas tenir… caresse-toi ma belle… caresse-toi… je veux que toi… en même temps que moiaaa…_

Sa main s'était immiscée entre nous et elle s'était caressée là où nos deux corps se fondaient l'un dans l'autre. Quand les spasmes de la volupté avaient voilé son regard, elle s'était cambrée. J'avais senti ses muscles se refermer plus fort autour de moi, sa féminité palpitante se resserrer. Elle avait étouffé son cri dans mon cou, ses bras m'étreignant davantage, sa poitrine pressée contre mon torse. Je m'étais alors abandonné en elle en gémissant mon plaisir. Toutes les cellules de mon corps avaient explosé et j'étais parti loin, très loin, me fondant avec elle, en elle. Ma déesse, mon ange.

Je l'avais doucement allongée avant de venir me nicher dans son étreinte. L'un contre l'autre, nous avions lentement repris notre souffle. Les yeux dans les yeux, nous nous étions caressés tendrement, légèrement, restant tout là-haut, sur notre nuage.

_- Je… c'était fabuleux mon ange… merci… Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas…_

Elle m'avait fait taire d'un baiser.

J'aimais lire cette tendresse dans ses yeux après que nous ayons fait l'amour. Que nos ébats soient passionnés, sauvages, tendres, enflammés, débridés, doux, c'était toujours avec tendresse que nous nous blottissions l'un contre l'autre.

Et dans les bras de ma belle, j'étais tombé dans un sommeil profond et serein.

Mais quand je m'étais réveillé quelques heures plus tard, Bella était assise, ma tête sur ses cuisses, ses doigts dans mes cheveux, les caressant distraitement. J'avais bien vu qu'elle était plus tourmentée qu'elle ne me le disait. Je n'aimais pas la voir comme cela.

Quand elle avait vu que j'étais réveillé, elle m'avait souri. Oh je savais bien qu'elle ne se forçait pas à me sourire mais ce n'était pas l'un de ses sourires que j'aimais tant. Je savais également que ce n'était pas un manque de confiance. Elle me montrait régulièrement à quel point elle se sentait bien avec moi, à quel point elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle me parlait beaucoup. Mais elle était tellement habituée à tout garder pour elle.

Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop.

Bella gardait toujours une part de doute sur ce qui pouvait arriver. Elle avait vécu tellement de drames qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir droit à un peu de bonheur sans qu'elle n'ait à payer un jour ou l'autre. La peur de perdre ce qu'elle avait. Parfois sa carapace revenait comme un boomerang et elle se cachait derrière comme lors de ses premières semaines ici, à New York.

C'étaient des petits riens, des phrases dites, des mots à la télévision, qui la replongeaient dans un de ses mauvais souvenirs. Bien que rarissimes, elle faisait encore des cauchemars et n'osait pourtant pas toujours me réveiller, s'excusant même quand je la trouvais ainsi. Lorsque je ne pouvais empêcher ses barrières de remonter, je m'efforçais de faire en sorte qu'elle ne s'en veuille pas après coup, certaine – nul ne sait pourquoi – de m'avoir blessé.

De mon côté, je savais que je pouvais tout lui dire. Le pire comme le meilleur. Elle était plus douée que moi pour deviner ce qui trottait dans la tête des gens. Elle comprenait toujours très rapidement quand j'étais tracassé par quelque chose. Mais elle n'obligeait pas, moi comme les autres, à en parler. Parfois, elle montrait juste de manière subtile qu'elle savait, et qu'on pouvait se confier à elle. Elle est si sensible au bonheur des autres. Par contre, quand elle avait quelque chose qui l'inquiétait, il fallait qu'elle le rumine jusqu'à un certain seuil avant que cela ne transparaisse sur son visage. A moins de lui poser la question directement, elle n'était pas très douée pour les mensonges et cachotteries.

Alors j'avais voulu partager le plaisir qu'elle m'avait donné plus tôt sans rien demander. Je n'avais pas tenu longtemps à la cajoler mais je lui avais montré tout mon amour avec passion.

_XOoOoOX_

Je n'aimais vraiment pas la voir si préoccupée. Alors oui, bon sang, que c'était bon de voir Bella comme cela, rayonnante, insouciante.

Je courus après elle et la fis tournoyer autour de moi. Nous jouions comme des gosses. Les filles firent un bonhomme de neige. Em', Jazz, Papa et moi une bonne femme de neige. Je vous laisse imaginer les photos que Jasper prit d'Emmett et de la dame de neige. Elles n'étaient certainement pas à placer entre toutes les mains et valurent aux deux investigateurs une bonne claque derrière la tête de leurs chéries respectives. Mais ils surent se faire pardonner.

Puis Bella dansa.

Sur la grande avenue de Central Park West, recouverte de poudreuse, sous la lumière dorée des lampadaires, elle dansa. Virevoltant, sautant, pirouettant, flottant, volant, papillonnant. Pétillante, enjouée, enflammée, rayonnante, espiègle, souriante, gracieuse.

Un ange, _mon_ ange.

Et même si j'avais voulu lui rappeler sa jambe encore fragile, je n'aurais pas pu le faire tant le spectacle était beau. Elle avait retiré ses chaussures mais ne devait pas ressentir le froid, ses pieds ne touchaient pratiquement pas le sol. Emmett lui avait donné la ficelle de son survêtement parce que mon jean était bien trop grand pour elle. Les pans de son long pull voletaient autour d'elle comme des ailes.

Rosalie résuma parfaitement la situation.

_- Voir Bella danser à la télévision, c'est magnifique. Voir Bella danser en vrai, c'est merveilleux. Mais voir Bella danser en vrai dans la neige, c'est inoubliable._

C'était le souvenir d'enfance qu'ils voulaient partager avec nous. A la demande de Rosalie et grâce au vieux poste lecteur Cd de Jasper, Bella évolua sur la balade de Within Temptation, _The Swan Song._

_- Mais elle est un peu sinistre pour l'occasion… les paroles…_

_- Bella, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait…_

Le poste rendit l'âme à la fin de la chanson. Mais Bella continua de danser, créant avec ses pas, une musique dans nos cœurs. Fragile silhouette qui dansait seule sous les flocons qui tourbillonnaient.

Bella remit ses chaussures et vint me retrouver. Elle s'arrêta devant moi et me tendit la main.

_- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, bel inconnu ?_

_- Bella, si tu veux danser, choisis quelqu'un qui sait remuer des fesses._

Bella ignora mon grand frère et me regarda avec un sourire gourmand.

_- Justement, j'adore voir remuer les fesses d'Edward._

Nous dansâmes doucement, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avant qu'elle ne réponde à un pari d'Emmett – ou plutôt à une remarque désobligeante de sa part sur mes piètres qualités de danseur – et qu'elle ne me fasse danser comme lors de notre première nuit. Ses jambes et son bassin guidèrent les miens pour une valse doucereuse. Je dansai ensuite avec Maman et Bella avec Papa. Mon père avec ses années de pratique auprès de ma mère était bien meilleur valseur que moi. Et même qu'Emmett. Ce dernier avait choisi Carlie comme partenaire et ils dansaient… ou faisaient l'avion. Ou l'hélicoptère, je ne savais pas vraiment.

New York s'éveilla doucement, les gens sortirent dans la rue, les enfants jouèrent. Les rues se remplirent de bottes, de mains gantées, de rires, de cris.

La première neige était tombée.

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

**Petit chapitre… petite forme cette semaine... petit moral... allez un peu d'or blanc et un bon massage... ça ira mieux...**

**A celles qui me l'ont demandé, je vous prête mon Edward (je garde mon homme et ses mains expertes, et il me garde malgré mes mains moins expertes, mais tout à fait désireuses d'apprendre !!). Et pour les fans, j'espère que le POV Edward vous a plu^^.**

**Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous, ainsi qu'à vos familles, une très heureuse année 2010 !!!**

**A bientôt !**

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

_**The Swan Song**_** de Within Temptation.**

Winter has come for me, can't carry on.

(L'hiver est arrivé pour moi, je ne peux pas continuer)  
The chains to my life are strong but soon they'll be gone.

(Le lien qui m'enchaine à la vie est fort mais il ne sera bientôt plus)  
I'll spread my wings one more time.

(Je déploierai mes ailes une dernière fois)

Is it a dream?

(Est-ce un rêve?)  
All the ones I have loved calling out my name.

( Tous ceux que j'ai aimé m'appellent)  
The sun warms my face.

(Le soleil réchauffe mon visage)  
All the days of my life, I see them passing me by.

(Tous les jours de ma vie, je les ai vus passer)

In my heart I know I can let go.

(Dans mon cœur, je sais que je peux partir)  
In the end I will find some peace inside.

(A la fin, je trouverai une paix intérieure)  
New wings are growing tonight.

(De nouvelles ailes grandissent ce soir)

Is it a dream?

(Est-ce un rêve?)  
All the ones I have loved calling out my name.

( Tous ceux que j'ai aimé m'appellent)  
The sun warms my face.

(Le soleil réchauffe mon visage)  
All the days of my life, I see them passing me by.

(Tous les jours de ma vie, je les ai vu passer)

As I am soaring I'm one with the wind.

(Comme je m'envole, je ne fais qu'un avec le vent)  
I am longing to see you again, it's been so long.

(J'ai hâte de te revoir, ça fait trop longtemps)  
We will be together again.

(Nous serons à nouveau ensemble)

Is it a dream?

(Est-ce un rêve?)  
All the ones I have loved calling out my name.

(Tous ceux que j'ai aimé m'appellent)  
The sun warms my face.

(Le soleil réchauffe mon visage)  
All the days of my life, I see them passing me by.

(Tous les jours de ma vie, je les ai vus passer)  



	37. Chapter 37 Papa Poule

**Chapitre très court mais semaine très chargée…**

**Bonne lecture !**

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

_**POV Edward**_

Emmett, Jasper et moi patientions sagement dans le salon de la maison que nous partagions, Bella et moi, avec nos six enfants. Si la conversation semblait détendue, même une personne étrangère à notre vie aurait reconnu que nous étions tous les trois plus que tendus.

Des éclats de rire nous parvinrent depuis la terrasse et le jardin à l'arrière de la maison. Sous l'œil attentif de nos trois femmes, nos enfants jouaient tous ensemble dans la piscine gonflable que nous avions montée en attendant d'en faire creuser une.

Que de chemin parcouru depuis cette rencontre avec mon ange aux yeux émeraude. Je…

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée me tira brutalement de mes pensées qui commençaient à dériver vers les Amours de ma vie. Nous nous levâmes comme un seul homme et nous dirigeâmes vers la porte. Surpris de nous découvrir ici tous les trois, mes parents nous dévisagèrent quelques instants avant de nous embrasser.

_- C'est gentil à vous de nous accueillir, les garçons. _

_- Où sont les filles ?_

_- NOUS SOMMES DEHORS !!_

La charmante voix de ma grande sœur sortant de la cuisine pour retrouver la terrasse fit grimacer mon ange qui venait d'entrer dans le salon. Bella avait quitté la vingtaine pour entrer dans la trentaine avec beaucoup de sérénité. Elle était toujours aussi belle avec sa longue chevelure sombre et soyeuse, ses yeux au vert intense, ses courbes toutes féminines épousées par son débardeur chocolat et son vieux short en jean, restes du jean de sa mère qu'elle portait depuis des années, qui découvrait ses longues jambes parfaitement galbées. Elle me surprit en train de la déshabiller mentalement et son regard se fit plein de malice. Je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre à son sourire.

Bella vint saluer mes parents avant de se réfugier dans mes bras. Un sourire certainement béat aux lèvres, j'enfouis mon visage dans les cheveux de celle qui était ma femme depuis bientôt dix ans. J'humai son délicat parfum fleuri et je sentis tout mon corps se détendre. Tout, peut-être pas. Mais la tension n'avait plus du tout la même origine.

Je ne vis pas mes parents sortir rejoindre leurs petits enfants dehors, pas plus que mes frères se réinstaller devant le match diffusé par le grand écran plasma. Ce match n'était qu'une vague excuse pour que nous restions dans le salon. Je pensais que même Emmett serait incapable de donner le score à quiconque lui poserait la question.

Je laissai le calme de Bella m'envahir. Elle avait posé sa joue sur ma poitrine et ses mains caressaient doucement le creux de mes reins. Je la pressai tendrement contre moi. Ma main vint attraper son menton et le releva. Je me penchai lentement et je m'emparai de ses lèvres douces comme le satin. Ce baiser d'abord tout en délicatesse se fit plus passionné quand elle s'ouvrit complètement à moi. Je me laissai griser par les sensations que notre contact provoquait en moi.

Ses mains vinrent s'accrocher à ma nuque, ses doigts se glissèrent dans mes cheveux. Ma langue alla rejoindre la sienne pour un ballet affolant de sensualité. Mes mains descendirent sur ses fesses aussi fermes et rebondies qu'à notre rencontre. Mon Ange continuait de danser et son corps délicieusement musclé pouvait en attester. Je la soulevai. Bella enroula ses jambes autour de mes hanches, pressant son corps contre ma virilité parfaitement éveillée et impatiente. Nous approfondîmes encore le baiser.

-_ Yo, les mordus ! Je sais bien que vous avez décidé de repeupler la Terre, mais si vous pouviez le faire ailleurs que sous nos yeux._

_- Nom d'une orange stressée, Jasper, le spectacle commençait juste à être intéressant ! _

Oups !

Sous les rires d'Em' et Jazz, je reposai une Bella rougissante sur le sol. Je l'embrassai tendrement sur le front, la gardant dans mes bras.

_- Mama ? Mama ?_

_- Je suis là ma puce._

Mon ange s'éloigna de moi pour prendre notre petite dernière dans ses bras. Agée de dix-sept mois, la petite gazouillait à qui mieux mieux. Bella lui embrassa le bout du nez, arrachant de petits rires à notre fille. La petite était, comme tous nos enfants, un délicieux mélange entre Bella et moi. Notre dernière avait mes yeux bleus et l'épaisse tignasse brune de sa mère. Je m'approchais d'elles quand la sonnette retentit de nouveau.

Nous fûmes aussitôt sur le pied de guerre. Bella leva les yeux au ciel.

_- Je vais voir si elle est prête. Soyez gentils les garçons. Edward, tu as promis à ta fille…_

Que je ne le mangerais pas, je sais.

_- … Tenez-vous bien._

Je voulus répondre mais le regard que Bella nous porta à tous les trois avant de disparaître à l'étage m'en empêcha. Je remarquai que pas un de mes frères ne pipa mot. Bella avait toujours eu cette autorité toute maternelle et même Emmett ou Alice ne trouvaient rien à y redire.

J'ouvris la porte brusquement.

Le jeune garçon qui se tenait derrière se figea immédiatement.

_- Euh… Bonjour, Docteur Cullen. Je suis Seth. Je viens chercher Carlie._

_- Bonjour mon garçon, entre donc._

Jasper et Emmett à notre suite, j'invitai le jeune Seth à prendre place sur le canapé. Le pauvre s'installa au tout bord du siège. Il aurait suffi qu'Emmett souffle pour qu'il tombe. Mal à l'aise, il triturait ses mains. Seth était brun avec des yeux bruns plutôt inquiets qui allaient de Jasper à moi, en passant par Emmett. Il avait l'air d'un bon garçon mais j'avais appris à ne pas me fier aux apparences.

Je me fiais bien plus au jugement de Bella qui m'avait assuré que c'était un gentil jeune homme. Mais ça ne m'empêchait pas d'avoir l'œil sur lui maintenant que je le rencontrais.

Ce fut Jasper qui lança les hostilités.

_- Comment as tu dit que tu t'appelais ?_

_- Seth, M'sieur. Seth Clearwater._

_- Ah, tu es le petit-fils d'Harry et Sue ?_

_- Oui, M'sieur._

_- Et tu as quel âge ?_

_- Seize ans, M'sieur._

_- Et tu comptes faire quoi avec ma nièce ?_

Emmett était encore plus intimidant que Jasper et le garçon se ratatina sur lui-même.

_- Je… Nous allons au cinéma, M'sieur._

_- Vous allez voir quoi ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Je… Nous choisirons sur place._

Emmett se leva et prit le journal.

_- Voyons voir…ce film-là, certainement pas, c'est une bonne excuse pour se cacher dans les bras l'un de l'autre… celui-là n'est bon qu'à se peloter, il s'y passe rien… celui-là risquerait de leur donner des idées… celui ne l'intéressera pas et il voudra la peloter… Celui-là, il dure trop longtemps pour qu'il ne se passe rien… Tiens, voilà, le vingt-cinquième James Bond, c'est parfait._

Je laissai Emmett imposer son choix de film. J'étais parfaitement d'accord avec lui.

_- Et comment comptes-tu emmener ma fille au cinéma ?_

_- Euh… C'est Mme Cullen qui nous emmène, Docteur Cullen._

Quoi ? La traitresse !

_- Tu es en classe avec Carlie ?_

_- On est ensemble en biologie et en littérature._

_- Tu travailles bien à l'école ? _

_- Oui, Docteur Cullen. _

_- Tu as des bonnes notes ?_

_- Je n'ai eu que trois B+ et que des A._

_- Quels sont tes matières favorites ?_

_- J'aime bien les matières scientifiques, Docteur._

_- Tu fais du sport ?_

_- Oui, M'sieur. Je fais partie de l'équipe de basket-ball._

_- A quel poste ?_

_- Je suis meneur._

_- Tu pratiques d'autres sports ?_

_- Tu pratiques d'autres activités extra scolaires ?_

_- T'as déjà fait des concours d'orthographe ?_

_- Tu comptes continuer le basket à l'Université ?_

_- T'as déjà consulté un psychologue ?_

_- Tu comptes aller à l'Université ?_

_- Tu es sexuellement actif ? Tu te protèges ?_

_- Que veux-tu faire plus tard dans la vie ?_

_- Edward ! Emmett ! Jasper ! Allez plutôt voir dehors si personne n'a besoin d'un détecteur de mensonges. Bonjour Seth, comment vas-tu ?_

_- Bonjour, Mme Cullen. Je vais bien, merci. Et vous ?_

_- Bella, Seth. Appelle-moi Bella._

Je me levai et me penchai à l'oreille de ma femme, déclenchant un rosissement de ses joues.

_- Moi, j'aime bien Mme Cullen._

J'allais dire autre chose quand je vis Carlie descendre les escaliers.

Je compris vite ce à quoi Alice et Rose avaient passé deux heures en début d'après-midi pendant que ma Bella occupait la bande de sauvages en leur racontant une histoire. Notre première fille était devenue une très jolie jeune fille. Avec ses cheveux retenus par une demi-queue de cheval et ses boucles blondes éparses, ses yeux bleus à la frange de longs cils à peine maquillés, sa robe d'été à fleurs, elle était vraiment jolie comme un cœur.

Où était passée la fillette qui me racontait à sa sauce l'histoire de Baloo dans l'avion qui m'emmenait vers mon bonheur, vers ma vie tout simplement. Je me tournai vers Seth qui s'était levé et regardait Carlie avec les yeux de l'amoureux transi. Quoi ce gamin était amoureux de mon bébé ? Et nous avions vraiment cet air un peu niais quand nous étions amoureux, nous, les garçons ? Ne répondez pas, je ne suis pas certain de vouloir connaître la réponse. Pour aucune de ces questions.

Seth rougit quand Carlie arriva près de lui. Maintenant ils étaient deux à être mal à l'aise. En même temps, je n'avais pas tellement envie de les voir s'embrasser. Et j'aimais bien ce rôle du Papa protecteur. Ok, ce n'était pas vraiment un rôle. Je n'avais pas besoin de me forcer pour l'être.

Avant que je n'aie le temps de réagir, Bella me colla notre fille dans les bras.

_- Tiens, occupe-toi les mains, ça t'évitera de dire des bêtises. Je vais mettre des chaussures et on y va, les jeunes._

_- Baba, Baba…_

_- Oui, ma puce, c'est Papa._

Je fis signe à Carlie de venir me voir, pendant que les garçons soufflaient leurs dernières recommandations à Seth. Ce dernier blanchissait à vue d'œil.

_- Tu as ton portable ?_

_- Oui, Papa._

_- Baba !_

_- Et ton spray au poivre ?_

_- Papa !!!_

_- Baba !!_

_- Il ne faut jamais être trop prudents. Bon, vous allez au cinéma et après Maman vient vous chercher._

_- Maman a dit qu'on pouvait aller manger une glace. Et qu'on pouvait aller à la séance de dix-huit heures !_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Baba !_

_- T'inquiète pas, il va pas me mordre !_

_- Ce n'est pas vraiment de ça que je m'inquiète…_

_- Papa, tu me fais confiance ?_

_- Oui, mais…_

_- Edward, laisse ta fille tranquille. Les garçons, laissez Seth tranquille. On est partis !_

Bella se tourna vers nous alors qu'elle suivait Carlie et un Seth soulagé de nous échapper, son expression coupa court à tous les commentaires ou autres que nous aurions pu ajouter. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la Chevrolet de Bella qui fut bientôt qu'un point au bout de la rue. Je tournai mon attention vers ma fille toujours dans mes bras.

_- Toi au moins, tu ne vas pas me quitter pour un autre._

_- Baba !_

_- Tu promets ?_

_- Baba !_

_- Parce que tu aimes ton Papa très fort._

_- Baba !_

Je regardai mon frère et mon meilleur ami. La même idée germa dans nos esprits sans qu'on ait besoin de l'énoncer à voix haute. J'emmenai ma fille rejoindre les autres enfants. Avant qu'Alice et Rose ne se rendent compte qu'elles avaient raté Seth et la sortie de Carlie, nous criâmes un _On va faire des courses_ et nous précipitâmes vers ma Volvo. Je contournai notre van familial qui servait uniquement quand nous devions emmener toute la troupe.

Emmett avait perdu et se retrouva à l'arrière. Il dut pousser les deux sièges auto qui restaient pratiquement en permanence dans ma voiture. Je démarrai vivement mais gardai une allure lente dans notre quartier résidentiel. Jasper joua avec le lecteur CD, remplaçant la bande originale du dernier Disney par du bon vieux rock. J'accélérai dès que je fus sur la voie rapide. Je vis bientôt apparaître la voiture de Bella. Je laissai un peu de distance entre nous.

_- Tu sais qu'on est complètement barges de suivre la voiture de ta femme. _

_- Arrête de jouer au psy à deux carambars, Jazz, c'est trop cool, on se croirait dans un film d'action !_

_- On suit une mère de famille qui emmène sa fille et son petit copain au cinéma, tu parles d'une action héroïque !_

_- Et après on aura qu'à suivre Bella pour découvrir qui est son amant. Un peu comme dans _True Lies.

_- Je ne me rappelle pas d'une filature dans ce film._

_- En fait, je ne me souviens pas non plus. Je ne me rappelle que du missile que Schwartzy décrit comme une machine à faire les cônes glacés._

_- Pourquoi cela ne me surprend pas venant de toi, Em'._

_- Hey, les cônes glacés, c'est sacré !_

Je laissai les deux autres se disputer gentiment, j'avais une autre préoccupation en tête.

_- Je ne suis pas sûr que Bella gobe l'histoire des courses à faire. Surtout pour des courses de trois heures minimum._

_- T'inquiète, Ed…_

_- Edward !_

_- T'inquiète, E-d-w-a-r-d, t'auras qu'à lui offrir un petit truc et… ah oui, on parle de Bella là. Ben t'auras qu'à lui offrir ton corps, si j'en crois le spectacle que tu nous as offert dans le salon tout à l'heure, elle devrait te pardonner, petit frère ! Ou alors, tu lui fais un autre…_

_- Em', on ne fait pas d'enfants pour se réconcilier !!!_

_- Peut-être pas, mais on peut faire un enfant en se réconciliant…_

_- Tu veux dire que…_

Emmett prit deux minutes pour réfléchir alors que nous arrivions à destination. Je me garai un peu plus loin dans la rue. A un endroit où nous pouvions à la fois surveiller l'entrée du glacier et celle du cinéma.

_- Non, je ne crois pas._

Sa réponse alors que nous ne l'attendions plus nous surprit. Nous éclatâmes de rire mais reprîmes notre sérieux quand la voiture de Bella se trouva hors de notre vue.

Seth et Carlie discutèrent une minute avant de se diriger vers le glacier. A sa décharge, Seth ne prit pas la main de ma fille mais lui ouvrit la porte de la boutique. Nous nous tâtions pour nous rapprocher avant de pouvoir les surveiller de plus près quand une personne toqua à la fenêtre et nous fit tous sursauter.

On se tourna tous les trois vers… Bella qui nous regardait les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés. Je fis descendre la vitre. Elle pointa son index et le posa sur ma poitrine.

_- A la maison, les Papa et Oncles Poule. Et maintenant._

Et elle rejoignit sa voiture qui était garée derrière la nôtre.

_- Ben je crois que l'excuse des courses est devenue comme le fromage, complètement râpée. Comment tu crois qu'elle nous a repérés ? Ça doit être ta voiture, Edward, on aurait dû prendre la mienne._

_- Mais bien sûr une énorme jeep avec des roues de poids lourd, ça court les rues ces petites bêtes là._

_- Tu peux parler toi, avec ta Volvo gris métallisée…_

_- Une chose est certaine, je ne nous engagerais pas pour une filature. _

_- Nom d'une sardine à l'huile, c'est une excellente idée !_

_- Quoi Em' ?_

_- Ben on pourrait s'entrainer à se prendre en filature comme ça la prochaine fois, on sera au point !_

_- EM !!_

_- Ben quoi ?_

Lorsque nous parvînmes à la maison, la voiture de Bella était déjà garée. Nous rejoignîmes tout le monde dehors. Etant donné le sourire de tout le monde, Bella n'avait pas dû garder sa langue dans sa poche. Ils se moquèrent ouvertement de nous, surtout nos parents qui estimaient normal ce juste retour des choses.

Soudain le silence qui régnait me parut suspect. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que des hurlements retentirent et que nous nous faisions copieusement arroser par nos enfants. Nos femmes les avaient fournis en pistolet à eau en tout genre. S'ensuivit une bataille au cours de laquelle Bella et moi finîmes par tomber dans la piscine, accrochés l'un à l'autre.

Je m'agenouillai dans le mètre d'eau et Bella s'assit sur mes genoux. Je me voyais lui retirer ses vêtements qui lui collaient à la peau, lentement, sans se presser, jouer de la langue sur les rondeurs délicieuses de ses seins, en titiller les pointes durcies jusqu'à la faire frémir de plaisir. Si nous avions été seuls, je me serais laissé tenter mais nous fûmes bientôt rejoints par tous les enfants.

_- Papa, Carlie et Seth y vont faire des bisous comme toi et Maman ?_

Je me retourne vers mon fils de quatre ans. Bella éclata de rire devant mon air horrifié.

_- Viens, mon chéri, ce n'est pas le moment d'embêter Papa._

_- Ah oky. Pus tard ?_

_- Oui, plus tard._

Il retourna jouer avec ses frères, sœurs, cousins et cousines. Je me penchai vers Bella.

_- On n'aurait pas dû les laisser seuls pour cette première sortie. On aurait dû leur imposer un chaperon…_

_- Edward, ils ont seize ans. Ils sont à l'école ensemble. Ils peuvent aller au cinéma sans chaperon._

_- Dieu sait ce qu'on peut faire dans une salle de cinéma. Toi et moi pouvons en attester. _

_- Tu préfères qu'elle aille au cinéma en passant par la grande porte avec un horaire de retour ou qu'elle fasse le mur pour aller rejoindre Seth dans sa chambre ?_

_- Mais…_

_- Rappelle-moi ce que tu faisais à leur âge ? _

_- Euh… je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée… _

_- De toute façon, elle a de quoi se protéger et elle prend la pilule._

_- QUOI ???? _

_- Edward…_

Je me souvins que ça faisait un peu plus d'un an que Carlie prenait la pilule pour dompter ses visiteurs mensuels. Et je ne doutais pas que Bella ait tout prévu pour pallier aux cascades des hormones adolescentes. Mais c'était vraiment bizarre.

Pilule. Carlie. Pilule. Carlie. Pilule. Carlie. Pilule. Carlie. Pilule…

_**POV Bella**_

La clarté de la lune éclairait faiblement la chambre. Je jetai un coup d'œil au réveil. 4h30. J'avais le temps pour profiter de quelques heures de sommeil. Je me retournai pour faire face à Edward qui me tenait dans ses bras, allongé sur le côté. Le rythme de sa respiration était rapide et saccadé. Ses lèvres tremblaient comme s'il voulait parler. L'expression de son visage était tendue avec un zeste de panique.

Je glissai une main sur sa joue que je caressai tendrement, écartant les mèches de ses cheveux de son visage.

-_ Edward, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Chut, mon amour. C'est un mauvais rêve, tout va bien…_

Je continuai de lui chuchoter des mots que je voulais apaisants, réconfortants. Je passai ma main dans son dos dessinant de larges cercles. J'embrassai délicatement son menton. Je sentis sa respiration s'apaiser et son étreinte se resserra.

_- Bella ?_

_- Oui, mon amour. Ça va ?_

_- C'était horrible. Il faut que je… je vais voir Carlie._

Il se leva et attrapa un boxer avant de sortir de notre chambre. Déconcertée, je me redressai dans le lit, attirant les couvertures autour de moi. Il revint rapidement, et se remit au lit à mes côtés, virant son boxer.

_- Tu veux me raconter ?_

_- Horrible… J'ai rêvé du premier rendez-vous officiel de Carlie avec un garçon !_

_- Oh !_

_- Tu te rends compte, elle n'avait que seize ans !!_

Je souris.

_- Et alors Papa poule, mon amour ?_

Il grimaça.

_- Je le crains._

_- J'aime bien. _

J'aimais beaucoup ça.

_- Et alors ?_

_- Alors ?_

_- Ben comment ça s'est passé ? Qui était le jeune homme ? Je suppose que Rosalie et Alice sont passées préparer Carlie. Comment était-elle ?_

Il me raconta l'interrogatoire du pauvre Seth – qui était effectivement dans la classe de Carlie, c'était son 'petit ami' de cet été – jusqu'à l'épisode où je les surprenais à nous avoir suivis en ville.

_- ça t'amuse ?_

_- Je trouve ça mignon. _

_- Comment font les pères avec leurs filles ? Je songe sérieusement à la garder enfermée. _

_- Tu préfères qu'elle sorte en passant par la grande porte avec l'un de nous qui l'accompagne ou qu'elle fasse le mur pour aller rejoindre Seth dans sa chambre ? Dois-je te rappeler ce que nous faisions à cet âge ?_

_- C'est à peu de choses près ce que tu m'as dit dans mon rêve._

Je sentis un sourire coquin se dessiner sur mes lèvres.

_- Ah oui ? Et j'étais comment dans ton rêve ?_

Il se releva un peu, prenant appui sur son coude. Nos regards se croisèrent et je fus transpercée par une décharge de pur désir devant son regard espiègle et son sourire en coin.

_- Et bien tu étais nue…_

Mon cœur s'accéléra et mon sang se réchauffa dans mes veines. Il se pencha pour embrasser ma mâchoire.

_- Nue ? Dans la rue ? Devant notre famille ?_

Enserrant ma taille de son bras, il me rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce que nos jambes s'entremêlent. La main sur laquelle il s'était appuyé glissa dans mes cheveux tandis qu'il descendait dans mon cou, laissant la trace brûlante de ses baisers papillons.

_- Ben peut-être pas nue. Mais tu étais torride, irrésistiblement sexy comme maintenant. Mais avec dix ans de plus. Et tu étais trempée, tes vêtements te collaient comme une seconde peau…_

Mes mains exploraient son corps, le sentant vibrer sous mes doigts.

_- Trempée… ?_

J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, m'enivrant de son odeur. Je dardai une langue curieuse et goûtai le parfum de sa peau si douce.

_- Nous sommes tombés… dans la piscine… pendant la bataille d'eau._

Il me repoussa doucement avant de s'allonger sur moi, en appui sur ses bras pour ne pas me faire porter tout son poids. Ses jambes emprisonnèrent les miennes. La preuve de son désir se pressa contre mon bas-ventre.

_- Ah, nous avons… une piscine…_

Je pris son visage en coupe afin de ramener ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un long et langoureux baiser. Nos bouches s'unissaient avec passion, nos langues se perdant dans un rythme endiablé. Elles se séparèrent, nous laissant le souffle court. Son visage se nicha dans mon cou.

_- Oui, et… six enfants…_

Je sentis la pointe de mes seins se durcir au contact de son torse qui se frottait délicieusement contre le mien. Ses lèvres titillaient le lobe de mon oreille.

_- Six ?_

Sa main vint caresser doucement ma joue avant de prendre lentement le chemin de mon décolleté. Il prit l'un de mes seins dans sa paume brûlante, le malaxant avant de passer à l'autre. Je rejetai la tête en arrière, profitant de toutes ces sensations. Sa bouche et sa langue rejoignirent sa main et je laissai échapper un gémissement.

_- Oui… et une grande… maison, trois voitures… deux chats…_

Je posai mes mains sur ses larges épaules et l'attirai tout contre moi. Le feu qui brûlait dans mes reins me menaçait d'une combustion imminente et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de mouvoir mon bassin contre le sien, créant une friction extatique entre nos deux sexes.

_- Tout ça ?_

Haletante, je pris son visage pour plonger dans son regard. Ses yeux bleus flamboyaient de désir. Il me donna un long baiser. Mes doigts s'enfoncèrent dans sa chevelure soyeuse. Et lentement, il entra en moi et nous ne fîmes plus qu'un.

_- Et nous avons _nous_…_

La suite ne fut plus que soupirs et grognements de plaisirs. Bruits de draps qui se froissent. Bruits de corps qui s'embrassent, qui s'embrasent. Et un démêlé de plaisir qui nous mena jusqu'à l'extase.

Nous nous endormîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je songeai à la petite fille de bientôt six ans qui dormait deux pièces plus loin. Je n'étais pas pressée d'arriver à ce jour où elle rencontrerait un jeune homme qui lui plairait. Je voulais encore profiter de ma petite puce. Mais j'étais ravie de savoir qu'Edward la protègerait comme il nous protégeait déjà.


	38. Chapter 38 Malades

**Dans le chapitre précédent, les six enfants ne sont pas tout à fait en dix ans étant donné que je compte Carlie dedans… mais ça fait pas mal quand même… C'est un rêve… ou un cauchemar… affaire à suivre…**

**A nouveau très court chapitre (encore plus que la dernière fois, minuscule, rikiki) mais sinon, il vous aurait sans doute fallu attendre jusqu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine pour avoir quelque chose de ma part à vous mettre sous les yeux… du coup pour vous faire patienter, j'écris ces petits chapitres qui n'étaient absolument pas prévus mais qui sont des petits bouts de vie donc qui ont leur place, je pense, dans une fiction comme celle-ci…**

**Pour La Vallée des Rois, que ce soit le POV Edward ou le POV Bella, ce n'est absolument pas un abandon mais je n'ai déjà pas une minute à moi. Or c'est une année très importante pour des tas de raisons mais du coup très chargée… et là je suis ultra stressée alors j'ai du mal à me concentrer pour écrire… mais je vais faire tout mon possible pour que vous ayez une suite avant la fin du mois… **

**Je sais que ça peut paraître très long et je m'en excuse… mais je ne peux pas faire autrement… à moins que mon chat ne se mette réellement à écrire et de préférence en français plutôt que de taper n'importe quoi et d'effacer mes chapitres (heureusement que mon pc a la sauvegarde facile et que j'ai réussi jusqu'à maintenant à sauver mes écrits… sauf ce petit chapitre…)**

**Bonne lecture quand même !**

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX **

_**POV Bella**_

J'eus à peine le temps de glisser ma clef dans la serrure de notre appartement que la porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

_- Il a été insupportable toute la journée. J'en peux plus, je te le laisse, je vais faire les magasins._

Deux secondes plus tard, la tornade qui m'avait bousculée s'était engouffrée dans l'ascenseur, me laissant stupéfaite sur le paillasson. Je soupirai et entrai dans l'appartement. Je trouvai Edward emmitouflé dans une couverture sur le canapé.

_- Bonsoir, mon amour._

_- M'soir. _

Ok. Il était aussi renfrogné que ce matin. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et commençai à préparer le diner.

_- Tu veux quelque chose de spécial ?_

Il grogna.

_- J'ai pas faim._

Edward faisait une mauvaise réaction au vaccin antigrippal. Il avait reçu l'injection la veille et ce matin, il s'était levé avec de la fièvre et des courbatures inhabituelles et inexplicables, même par nos petits jeux d'amoureux. J'avais fini par le convaincre de revenir au lit en le voyant sortir de la salle de bain, livide, et de prévenir l'hôpital qu'il ne serait pas là. Il n'avait pas d'opérations prévues ni de consultations ce jour, d'autres médecins pouvaient veiller à ce que ses patients hospitalisés aient tout ce qui leur fallait.

Alice ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui et avait proposé de rester avec lui. Etant donnée sa sortie furieuse, il n'avait pas dû être tendre avec elle. Je n'avais pas tellement envie gérer tout ça, j'avais déjà un mal de crâne somptueux depuis la première heure de cours ce matin. Je laissai donc couler et préparai une bonne soupe.

Carlie dormait chez Esmée et Carlisle. Edward et ce dernier avaient beau m'avoir soutenu qu'Edward n'était pas contagieux, je n'avais pas envie de vérifier avec Carlie comme cobaye. Ma puce était ravie de dormir chez eux et, comme elle n'avait pas cours le mercredi, elle allait pouvoir regarder un dessin animé avec eux avant de se coucher dans le lit de la chambre d'amis.

Lorsque j'étais montée la voir à mon retour de l'université, Esmée et elle avaient réaménagé la chambre d'amis en une chambre de princesse afin qu'elle ne soit pas trop dépaysée par rapport à sa propre chambre. Les nuits où Carlie n'avait pas dormi dans le même appartement que moi se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main et c'était toujours étrange pour moi de la laisser. Non pas que je n'ai pas confiance en mes beaux-parents mais jusque là quand ils l'avaient gardée, c'était ici, chez nous.

J'avais failli demander à Carlisle et Esmée de me faire une petite place aussi pour ne pas rester trop loin de Carlie mais Edward m'avait une moue made in Alice et je n'avais pas su résister. Si j'avais su…

La soirée ne fut pas très joyeuse. Edward plomba l'ambiance jusqu'à ce que Jasper l'envoie se coucher. Je le suivis peu de temps après, j'étais plutôt naze. Emmett me souffla un bon courage. Alice et lui m'avaient confié qu'Edward était toujours de très mauvaise humeur quand il était malade. Ça n'arrivait pas souvent mais c'était plutôt heureux sinon, d'après eux, je ne l'aurais jamais rencontré, ils l'auraient tué bien avant. Je ne les avais pas crus. Et bien je me trompais lourdement. Là, nous étions au-delà de la mauvaise humeur. C'était même un très doux euphémisme.

Avant d'aller prendre ma douche, j'essayai néanmoins avec un sourire :

-_ Tu veux que je te fasse un petit massage pour faire passer tes douleurs musculaires ?_

_- Nan._

D'acccc-orrd… Nouvelle tentative…

_- Oh allez, une bonne grippe, ce n'est quand même pas plus douloureux que des règles hyperalgiques. Et nous les femmes devons les supporter tous les mois…_

Je voulais juste le dérider un peu et généralement le _'les garçons sont des chochottes'_ marchait à tous les coups. S'ensuivait le plus souvent une petite dispute sur le ton de la raillerie où il finissait par me montrer sa _'supériorité'_… Je n'en demandais pas tant. Juste qu'il arrête d'agir comme si nous allions bientôt l'enterrer.

Pas de réponse. Ok, dernière tentative au retour de la douche.

_- Tiens, je t'ai trouvé ça à la pharmacie._

Je lui donnai ce que le pharmacien m'avait donné pour l'aider à passer la nuit.

_- Ça sert à rien les antitussifs. C'est même dangereux. Si on tousse c'est pour se dégager les bronches alors si tu vires le réflexe de la toux, il ne te reste que les saletés dans tes poumons !_

Je commençai un peu à m'énerver et lui répondis d'une voix cassante.

_- Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas !!_

_- Ben t'avais qu'à me demander !!!_

_- Bon sang, Edward, j'essayais juste de trouver quelque chose qui te rende ton état plus confortable !_

Il grommela quelque chose et je crois qu'il valait mieux pour lui que je n'aie rien compris. Il était la version puissance mille de l'adage les médecins font les pires patients.

_- Et puis flûte ! Arrête de faire ton enfant gâté pourri. Ce n'est qu'une grippe…_

_- Ce n'est pas une grippe, c'est un état pseudo grippal en réaction au vaccin…_

Ok, puissance un million.

_- Je m'en contrefiche ! Ce n'est pas comme si on te trouvait une maladie incurable et ça ne t'autorise certainement pas à devenir exécrable avec les gens !!!_

_- Je crois que tu devrais dormir dans ta chambre cette nuit._

Je restai bouche bée. J'avais d'autres idées à lui énoncer avant de le frapper pour qu'il retrouve sa raison mais cette affirmation qui ressemblait sérieusement à un ordre me coupa net dans mon élan.

Ma chambre ? Mais ma chambre c'était ici !

Cela me fit plus mal que je ne l'aurais jamais avoué. J'avais l'impression d'avoir reçu une gifle. Je sentis la nausée m'envahir. Je continuai de le fixer en tentant tant bien que mal de garder une expression de colère sur mon visage et de ne pas montrer que ses propos m'avaient blessée.

_- Bien._

Je ne pus rien dire de plus, ma voix s'était étranglée au fond de ma gorge.

Je n'aurais pas dû être triste, j'aurais dû lui donner une claque, qu'il fasse trois fois le tour de son slip sans toucher l'élastique comme le disait si élégamment Emmett. J'aurais dû être en colère et lui faire retirer immédiatement ses paroles. Au lieu de ça, je m'étais écrasée. Cela ne me ressemblait pas.

Je sortis de la chambre sans même claquer la porte. J'aurais aimé aller observer Carlie dormir mais je me rappelai au dernier moment que ma chérie n'était pas là. Je me glissai sous les draps froids et soupirai. Je pensais jouer et rejouer la scène sans pouvoir trouver les bras de Morphée mais je m'endormis comme une masse à peine les yeux fermés.

_XOoOoOX_

_« Bella, aide-moi. Il fait si chaud ! » Démétri me regardait de l'autre côté de la ligne de feu scindant le bateau en deux. Je pouvais m'échapper en sautant dans la mer mais lui était entouré de flammes. J'avais chaud… tellement chaud… Et mon cœur se détruisait de ne pouvoir aider mon meilleur ami._

_Une énorme vague fit tanguer le bateau avec une telle force que je fus projetée dans l'eau glaciale. « Bella, aide-moi. Il fait si froid. ! » James me regardait les yeux écarquillés. Ses lèvres étaient violettes et sa peau blafarde. Il peinait à se maintenir à la surface dans la mer de plus en plus déchainée. _

_« Bella, aide-moi. Il fait si chaud ! » Démétri était toujours sur le bateau. Les flammes commençaient à dévorer ses vêtements. Je pouvais sentir leur chaleur me brûler. « Bella, aide-moi. Il fait si froid. ! » Je me retournai vers James et de nouveau le froid m'envahit. Je nageai dans sa direction._

_« Bella, aide-moi. Il fait si chaud ! »_

_Je fis demi-tour._

_« Bella, aide-moi. Il fait si froid. ! »_

_Je fis demi-tour._

_« Bella, aide-moi. Il fait si chaud ! »_

_Je fis demi-tour._

_« Bella, aide-moi. Il fait si froid. ! »_

_Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Je brûlais de chaud comme de froid, frissonnais, m'agitais. Plus je tentais de m'approcher de l'un, plus les cris de l'autre déchiraient l'atmosphère tumultueuse. Et où que j'aille, je restais à la même distance de mon frère et de mon meilleur ami._

_Une douce voix familière me parvint aux oreilles._

_« Bella, reviens. Je suis là, reviens. Reviens. Tu es en sécurité. »_

_Edward se tenait sur la terre ferme. Il me tendait la main et je la pris. Il me sortit de l'eau et m'enveloppa dans une forte étreinte… Il était si tiède… je me pressai contre cette source de tiédeur et de calme dans la tempête qui faisait rage…_

Quelqu'un me tenait dans ses bras, me caressant tendrement les cheveux. J'étais toujours sur le ventre, la tête dans l'oreiller auquel je m'accrochais comme à une bouée.

Edward.

Une douce chaleur m'envahit tandis qu'il continuait de me murmurer des mots apaisants à l'oreille. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que je m'étais réveillée, sa voix se fit plus suppliante.

_- Bella… oh Bella, mon ange, pardonne-moi... Je ne suis qu'un crétin fini. Je t'en prie pardonne-moi…_

Je me retournai et m'enfouis contre sa poitrine si familière et réconfortante, enserrant sa taille de mes bras, entremêlant mes jambes aux siennes.

_- …Tu as toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir… Je ne suis qu'un mufle… _

Je n'écoutai pas tellement ce qu'il me disait. Rassérénée, je restais juste dans ses bras. Ses mains caressaient tendrement mon dos, dessinant de larges cercles avec un rythme apaisant. Son odeur si particulière me calmait également. Je ne bougeai pas pendant de longues minutes, bercée par le son de sa voix et ses lents mouvements.

Mais, finalement, je ne me sentais pas si bien que ça. Je me dégageai vivement de son étreinte et sautai au bas du lit.

_- Bella ?_

Je me rendis à la salle de bain en courant avant de restituer mon repas du soir dans les toilettes. Edward, qui était sur mes talons, me tint les cheveux. Il s'éloigna pour attraper un gant de toilette qu'il humidifia. Quand je levai les yeux vers lui, il avait l'air inquiet.

Il s'agenouilla à côté de moi et m'essuya tendrement avec le gant. Il posa sa main à plat sur mon front. Je m'appuyai contre ce contact si rafraichissant.

_- Bon sang, Bella. Tu es brûlante !_

_- Je ne me sens pas très bien… J'ai l'impression que l'on enfonce un clou dans ma tête à coups de masse… Voudrais une brosse à dents…_

Il m'attrapa dans ses bras et me souleva. Quand nous sortîmes de la salle de bain, je l'arrêtai.

_- _Ma_ chambre est de l'autre côté._

_- Oh bon sang… Bella… tu ne vas jamais me le pardonner, n'est-ce pas ?_

Je ne répondis rien et le laissai m'emmener dans notre lit. Il retourna chercher un gant humide et une bassine.

_- Je ne suis qu'un trou du cul._

_- Meuh non, tu as bien d'autres qualités physiques, ne te dénigre pas comme ça…_

Il rit doucement. Il s'allongea et je me blottis contre lui. Il faudrait que nous ayons une petite conversation sur son comportement infect du jour. Bien sûr que j'allais lui pardonner. D'ailleurs, je lui avais sans doute déjà pardonné. Le fait qu'il soit là, dans mon lit, avec une tête de labrador qui a mangé les chaussures italiennes de son maitre et que l'on vient de tirer de son sommeil montrait qu'il s'était au moins rendu compte de ce qu'il m'avait fait. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de laisser passer cela sans pour autant réagir. Pour le moment, je me contentais juste de dormir. Et dans ses bras, j'étais bien.

_-_ Je_ ne te mérite pas…_

_- Tu l'as dit bouffi…_

Ma voix était pâteuse, mes paupières lourdes, je ne savais plus si j'avais chaud ou froid mais j'étais chez moi.

_**POV Edward**_

Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Chaque fois que j'étais malade, c'était la même chose. Je perdais toute raison. Non, cette fois, c'était pire. J'avais blessé Bella. Je m'étais montré odieux avec tout le monde mais, elle, je lui avais fait mal. Bon sang, j'étais vraiment nul. Elle m'avoua que si elle avait été dans son état normal, elle se serait contentée de lever les yeux au ciel et de m'envoyer paître. Elle aurait peut-être eu aussi un peu de mal à se retenir de ne pas me gifler.

Bella n'étant absolument pas quelqu'un de violent. Elle n'avait jamais levé la main sur quiconque et la dernière personne à qui elle avait eu envie de donner une gifle, c'était Jessica quand elle s'était aperçu que cette dernière se foutait royalement de sa tête. Pourtant, je l'aurais bien méritée.

Tout ça parce que le futur petit médecin que j'étais était blessé dans son orgueil car le vaccin qu'il _vendait_ à tous ses patients – enfin plutôt à leurs parents – l'avait rendu malade. Et même sans ça, il fallait que j'arrête d'être insupportable à chaque fois que j'étais malade. Que j'arrête de me comporter comme un gamin de trois ans parce que j'étais fatigué, que j'avais de la fièvre et des myalgies. Ce n'était pas la fin du monde, très très loin de là.

Comme l'avait si bien souligné Bella, certaines femmes connaissaient bien pire avec leurs menstruations. Je soupçonnais fortement Bella de faire partie de cette catégorie. Ce n'était sans doute pas l'un des pires arguments du moyen de contraception qu'elle utilisait puisqu'elle n'avait plus aucune douleur, n'ayant plus de règles.

Quand je l'avais vue se décomposer après lui avoir dit d'aller se coucher dans la chambre qu'elle occupait à son arrivée, j'étais resté campé sur mes positions. Comme un vieux schnock qui ne démord pas que le repas du soir doit être servi à six heures et demi précises quoi qu'il se passe à côté. Il m'avait fallu dix minutes pour que je recouvre enfin mes esprits et dix de plus pour trouver le courage de me précipiter dans la chambre, priant pour qu'elle me pardonne mes conneries.

Quand je l'avais trouvée, elle dormait déjà. Je m'étais allongé à côté d'elle et avais adressé mes plus plates excuses à son corps endormi. Sauf qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle me pardonne de sitôt. Un sentiment de honte m'avait submergé quand j'avais revu tout ma journée, et plus particulièrement mon attitude envers Bella.

Je dus m'endormir en la contemplant puisque c'est un coup de pied de sa part qui me réveilla. Complètement agitée, la couverture en vrac, toute rouge et frissonnante, j'avais d'abord pensé que c'était à cause du cauchemar qu'elle semblait vivre. Elle répétait les mots feu, glace, Démétri, James. Lorsque je commençai à lui parler, elle prononça mon nom et se calma peu à peu. Je m'en étais encore plus voulu. Bon sang, comment avais-je pu lui faire cela ? J'espérais qu'au moins ça me servirait de leçon et que ça me guérisse de cette débilité profonde dans laquelle je m'enfonçais à chaque fois que je n'étais pas dans mon assiette.

Quant à Bella, elle n'était vraiment pas bien. Elle passait du blafard au rouge vif à une vitesse folle. Le seul point positif c'est que j'en oubliais tout souci de mon côté. Plus d'articulations qui coincent, de muscles qui tirent, pfiout la douleur s'était envolée.

Elle se réveilla plusieurs fois pendant la nuit. Nous finîmes par avoir un semblant de discussion sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

_- Je suis un crétin._

_- Ce n'est pas vraiment une excuse._

_- Je sais. Mais en fait, je ne sais pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça. Je le sais pourtant. Mais c'est comme si j'oubliais momentanément que j'avais un cerveau…. Et… je ne sais pas…_

_- Momentanément ? Ceci n'implique-t-il pas que tu en ais un le reste du temps… oups, je retire ce que j'ai dit. J'ai trop trainé avec Emmett ce week-end…_

_- Comment fais-tu pour le prendre comme ça ? C'était méchant. Et gratuit._

_- Parles-en avec Jazz…_

_- Il dit que je suis un cas désespéré…_

_- Ah oui, il dit ça de moi aussi… c'est sympa comme métier…_

Un petit silence s'installa.

_- Je suis vraiment désolé._

_- J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, sauf que je ne savais pas quoi. Mais si tu avais voulu que je te laisse tranquille, je l'aurais fait, seulement…_

_- Seulement pas demandé de cette manière-là…_

_- Pas demandé de cette manière-là._

Je sentis son souffle ralentir. Elle se blottit encore plus près de moi et se rendormit.

_XOoOoOX_

_- Pourquoi est-ce que ça sent tellement le cramé que les alarmes incendie sont à deux doigts de se déclencher ?_

Je levai les yeux vers mon ange qui passait la porte de la salle. Elle s'arrêta et écarquilla les yeux. Je devinai sans peine pourquoi. Le spectacle que je devais lui offrir avec la cuisine sans dessus dessous, les cheveux en bataille blanchis par la farine, j'avais même de la pâte à pancakes sur les sourcils. Bella pinça ses lèvres et secoua la tête.

_- Bella, tu ne devrais pas être debout…_

_- Edward, tu ne devrais pas mettre les pieds dans une cuisine…_

_- Là, tu n'as sans doute pas tort…_

_- Y a-t-il quelque chose de récupérable ? _

Je la regardai par-dessous mes cils en mordant ma lèvre inférieure.

_- J'aime à penser que je ne suis pas trop irrécupérable. Ah, tu veux dire pour le petit déjeuner ? Euh…_

Elle commença à rire doucement mais ce petit rire se transforma rapidement en une quinte de toux déchirante.

_- Ne me fait pas rire ça fait mal…_

_- Désolé… Mon ange, tu devrais te poser pendant que je…_

_- Pendant que tu essaies de transformer mon mal de crâne en torture pour que je te supplie de ne jamais plus t'approcher d'une cuisine ou de tout autre chose qu'un plat à emporter qui ne nécessite même pas d'être réchauffé ?_

_- Nom d'une dinde de Thanksgiving cramée, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Bella t'as une mine épouvantable ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, toi ?_

Emmett me regarda avec un air suspicieux.

_- J'ai essayé de faire le petit déjeuner pour…_

_- Je ne te parle pas de ça. Mais de la tête de Bella et pour avoir décidé de faire… je ne sais pas ce que tu tentais de faire… mais tu devais avoir une raison très importante… s'il t'a fait du mal, Bella, dis-le moi, je m'arrangerai pour qu'il ne recommence jamais…_

Bella me regarda fixement avant de répondre à mon frère qui était bien trop perspicace pour mon bien.

_- Il ne m'a rien fait dont je ne puisse me débrouiller. Par contre, je vais retourner me coucher parce que ma boîte crânienne ne semble plus d'accord pour garder mon petit cerveau en hébergement. _

Bella n'alla pas en cours ce mercredi matin, la grippe la cloua au lit. Elle avait prévu de se faire vacciner le lundi suivant, uniquement pour sa fille parce que ça ne changeait pas grand-chose pour elle. Au moins, elle posséderait l'immunité naturelle de la grippe de cette saison. Le mercredi après-midi et le jeudi, elle n'avait pas de cours. Et malgré ses protestations, je lui conseillai de ne pas aller à l'université non plus le vendredi, appuyé par mon père et tous les autres. Elle avait près de dix heures de cours ce jour-là et il valait mieux qu'elle soit en pleine possession de ses capacités pour l'affronter. D'autant qu'elle avait encore un peu de fièvre. Carlie resta chez mes parents, Maman était ravie. La fillette aussi, même si elle préférait les vrais câlins de Bella plutôt que ces baisers lancés de loin. Sur ce point, je n'allais certainement pas la contredire.

Je dus m'excuser auprès d'Alice à qui j'avais également mené la vie dure et je m'en sortis avec la promesse d'une journée dans les magasins avec elle. Mais ce n'était pas fini, je devais en plus prévoir une journée de shopping avec Bella pendant laquelle j'avais toute une liste de vêtements à lui acheter, sachant que c'était à moi de la convaincre d'y aller. Je finis par céder à ma grande sœur et j'acceptai.

_- Toi, faut que tu sois malade plus souvent, la contrepartie est géniale…_

_- Je ne suis pas certain que Bella agrée à ton idée…_

Quand je rentrai de garde de nuit le samedi matin, des rires inconnus me parvinrent du salon. Je trouvai Bella, dos à moi, une tasse de thé à la main, en grande discussion avec deux garçons qui pourraient être des jumeaux. Je n'aimais pas du tout la façon dont ils regardaient mon ange. Mais j'avais fait assez de bêtises pour la semaine, voire le mois.

Bella s'aperçut de ma présence et m'adressa un sourire en coin avec des yeux emplis de malice. Me mettait-elle au défi de ne rien dire face à ces… intrigants. Non, cela ne ressemblait pas à Bella. Un brin trop machiavélique. Quoi que. C'est ce qui aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille quand Bella avait quitté notre chambre sans même protester. Elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Sauf quand elle était malade. Oh et puis il fallait que j'arrête d'être jaloux, ça me faisait penser n'importe quoi.

_- Bonjour, mon amour ! _

_- Bonjour, mon ange._

Elle passa ses bras autour de ma nuque alors que je l'embrassais un peu trop passionnément pour la situation. Elle ne fut pas dupe mais répondit avec ardeur. Quand nous finîmes par nous séparer, elle me tapa gentiment la poitrine pour me montrer qu'elle avait vu clair dans mon jeu.

_- Edward, je te présente Eric et Austin Marks, en quatrième et cinquième année comme moi. Ils sont venus m'apporter les cours. Il semblerait que Kim soit malade également…_

Après avoir pris une douche, je ne passai pas un si mauvais moment avec eux. Ils étaient de bonne compagnie. Surtout après qu'elle m'ait présenté comme son futur époux. J'aimais vraiment cela.

Quand ils furent partis, je pris Bella dans mes bras et l'embrassai dans le cou. Nous avions dormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre toute la semaine mais sans rien faire de plus. Sa réponse à mon baiser de bonjour avait réveillé d'autres envies. Comme celle de transformer son regard malicieux en une incandescence de désir.

_- Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de t'emmener dans _notre_ chambre et de me faire pardonner encore et encore._

Je titillai le lobe de son oreille en glissant mes mains dans le creux de ses reins.

_- Ah oui… Hum… ça tombe bien, j'ai envie que tu t'excuses…_

Sa voix rauque et sensuelle, ses mains qui s'aventurèrent sous mon tee-shirt me montrèrent que la manière dont je comptais m'excuser lui plaisait autant qu'à moi. Je la soulevai et me précipitai vers notre chambre.

Les vêtements volèrent et nos caresses se firent de plus en plus précises. Quand je pénétrai dans son étroite et moite féminité, ce n'était plus la fièvre qui nous rendait brûlants. Nos gémissements s'accordèrent alors que j'allais et venais doucement puis de plus en plus vite en elle. La passion à l'état pur s'empara de nous et nous mena à une volupté exquise, nous berçant de ses vagues de plaisir insensées.

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

**Je vous avais prévenues, c'est très court…**

**Comportement très étrange de la part d'Edward… je vous l'accorde. Mais c'est du vécu… mon père est un amour mais quand il est malade, il est infect… et franchement, je n'ai pas la patience de ma mère… mais d'après elle, il sait se faire pardonner… et là généralement, je pars sans demander mon reste…^^… **

**Alors, à votre avis, Bella va-t-elle lui en faire baver ? Va-t-elle se venger un peu quand même ?**

**J'espère à bientôt…**


	39. Chapter 39 Shah Mat 2

**Je sais ça fait longtemps… je vous retrouve en bas…**

**Bonne lecture**

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

_**POV Edward**_

Nous avions décalé le diner de Thanksgiving au vendredi, afin que Bella puisse en profiter. Elle commençait toujours très tôt son dernier jour de cours de la semaine mais heureusement pour elle, cette semaine, elle avait au moins fini avant 19h30, ses trois dernières heures de cours ayant été annulées. Papa et moi étions aujourd'hui ceux qui finissaient le plus tard, vers 17h30, fin de nos consultations.

Lorsque nous rentrâmes dans la grande salle de l'appartement de mes parents, nous tombâmes sur un joli et imprévu spectacle. Eléazar et Carmen dormaient, enlacés, sur le canapé. Leur petite Ainhoa était finalement née à leur domicile avec l'aide de la sage femme dépêchée par le service d'urgences et qui faillit arriver trop tard. Pour le plus grand bonheur de Bella que je soupçonnais fortement de vouloir reporter l'attention sur l'enfant le jour de leurs futurs anniversaires communs, elle avait été déclarée née le 13 Septembre à 23h59.

Ainhoa était donc aujourd'hui âgée de presque deux mois et demi et réveillait toujours ses parents plusieurs fois par nuit. Carmen avait repris son travail à Juilliard la semaine précédente et tous les deux étaient épuisés.

L'appartement était vide et j'abandonnai nos deux dormeurs et mon père pour rejoindre les autres dans le nôtre. Carlie n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de célébrer cette fête américaine, elle était toute excitée quand j'étais parti le matin à l'hôpital. Elle l'était tout autant ce soir. Elle aidait Rosalie à plier les serviettes. Emmett et Jasper, debout sur des chaises subissaient les foudres d'Alice parce que leurs guirlandes ne tombaient pas comme elle le voulait.

Cette dernière n'était pas ravie de ce changement de dernière minute, ayant passé la soirée de la veille à installer les décorations chez nos parents. Je m'échappai très vite quand Emmett osa émettre l'idée que notre appartement avait déjà été décoré par ses soins, même en sachant que nous ne devions pas organiser la soirée chez nous._ Oui, franchement Emmett, rien à voir…_

Je rejoignis Maman et mon Ange dans la partie cuisine. Cette dernière chantonnait en italien à mi-voix. Sa voix chaude et cristalline était aussi apaisante qu'une tendre caresse. Ce n'était pas pour rien que chacun éprouvait du réconfort en sa présence. Posée, calme, pragmatique, Bella avait, comme son cousin, le don de mettre à l'aise, d'inciter les gens à vider leur sac. Pas besoin – au contraire – de chercher à les impressionner, juste d'être nous-mêmes. Si c'était inné chez Jasper, Bella racontait que c'était d'être devenue responsable de Carlie puis mère de substitution de cette dernière qui l'avait changée.

Mouais.

D'après Rose et Jazz, peut-être était-elle plus ordonnée et organisée, ce qui était nécessaire pour gérer Carlie et ses études et ce qui, toujours d'après ses cousins, n'était pas plus mal ; mais elle avait toujours été une excellente confidente.

J'embrassai ma mère sur la joue avant d'enlacer Bella, collant mon torse contre son dos. Une brune minuscule aux yeux noirs et à la peau mate me regarda d'un drôle d'air, confortablement installée dans l'écharpe de portage contre la poitrine de ma belle. Mon envie d'avoir des bébés avec Bella remontait à chaque fois que je la voyais avec Ainhoa… ou quand Carlie nous en parlait… innocemment.

J'embrassai mon ange dans le cou. Elle profitait d'avoir ses deux mains libres pour nous préparer une de ces sauces dont elle avait le secret. Je frottai doucement mon nez sur la peau sensible de Bella, qui ne put réprimer un frisson, remontant jusqu'au lobe de son oreille que je mordillai gentiment. Un doux soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

_- Hum, je l'envie… c'est une place de choix… est-ce que…_

Elle eut un petit rire.

_- C'est non, Edward._

_- Mais pourquoi ?_

_- L'écharpe n'est pas assez longue pour toi…_

_- Je trouverai bien quelques idées pour lesquelles l'écharpe serait assez longue pour moi…_

_- Nom d'une chocogrenouille, je ne suis pas sûr qu'Eléazar et Carmen soient ravis que vous pervertissiez déjà leur fille._

_- Nous ? Jamais on n'oserait…_

_- Tsss… Eddy, tu devrais avoir honte…_

_- Edward._

_- Moi, Emmett. Elle, Bella. Et elle, mini-crevette… Je pensais que les présentations étaient faites depuis longtemps… MAIS BELLA ! Pourquoi tu laisses mon petit frère goûter à ta sauce alors que je suis là ? Est-ce que je viens t'embêter avec tes livres ? Non. Et toi Eddy, est-ce que je viens opérer tes patients moi ? Non. Alors laissez-moi faire mon travail… _

_- Je pensais que ton travail consistait à hurler sur une bande de gosses pour qu'ils promènent une balle d'un bout à l'autre d'une pelouse ? Ou pour qu'ils tapent sur des objets volants non identifiés…_

_- Haha… trop drôle Bee… D'abord, je ne hurle pas, je les encourage. Ce n'est pas ma faute si ma voix porte loin. Et ce n'est pas une balle, c'est un ballon. Une balle… ridicule… pourquoi pas une baballe tant que tu y es… Ensuite, je prends mon rôle de goûteur très au sérieux…_

_- Insinuerais-tu que ma cuisine risquerait de vous empoisonner ?_

_- Oh arrête de déformer mes propos… je cherche juste à vérifier que la teneur en sel est adéquate…_

_- Tu es vraiment en train de critiquer ma manière de cuisiner ?_

Je laissai Emmett se prendre les pieds dans ses explications de plus en plus pitoyables. Ce dernier ne remarquait même pas le sourire de Bella, tout à sa crainte qu'elle cesse ses activités gastronomiques. Je les abandonnai à leurs chamailleries et pris le premier tour dans la salle de bain. Bella m'y rejoignit mais nous n'avions malheureusement que peu de temps. Juste assez pour nous laisser à moitié satisfaits, à moitié frustrés.

Au grand dam de Bella qui en leva les yeux au ciel, incrédule, Thanksgiving était une nouvelle occasion pour Alice, Rose et Maman de sortir les grandes toilettes, fournies par Hugo via ma grande sœur. Je la laissai donc se préparer. La soirée risquait d'être longue avant que nous puissions nous retrouver enfin seuls.

Lorsque j'entrai dans le salon, c'était Alice qui avait hérité de la petite Ainhoa. Son discours sur les nouveautés à venir chez Hugo Boss avait eu raison de l'enfant qui dormait à poings fermés. Carlie rejoignit sa mère pour se transformer en _princesse_, suivie par Rosalie et Alice. Ces dernières étaient ravies de pouvoir enfin exercer leurs talents sur la fillette. Les conditions de Bella étaient draconiennes mais nul doute que les filles n'en feraient qu'à leur tête, sans toutefois saper leurs chances de renouveler l'expérience.

Emmett était toujours dans la cuisine. Il avait revêtu l'énorme tablier en toile cirée rose de Bella, celui qu'elle ne mettait jamais et pour cause, il était déjà bien trop grand pour Emmett, recouvrant parfaitement son smoking. Pour qu'il porte un tel vêtement, il devait avoir perdu un pari. J'avais pour ma part choisi un jean neuf et une chemise noire que je savais Bella aimer. Mais j'avais laissé Alice me tendre une cravate noire et l'avais mise sans serrer le nœud, sachant que je ne la garderais pas toute la soirée.

Maman étant montée se changer, Emmett avait la lourde tâche de vérifier que notre repas ne brûlerait pas en l'absence des deux seules personnes de la maison capables d'éviter l'intrusion du gardien et des pompiers pour des patates grillées. Histoire véridique. Ce jour-là, Emmett avait été mortifié parce que cramées, les patates étaient encore mangeables, mais ce n'était plus le cas après la carafe d'eau lancée sur la poêle en feu.

Je rejoignis Jasper sur le canapé, lui aussi très bien habillé. Alice avait, d'autorité, collé le nourrisson dans les bras de mon meilleur ami. Cela lui allait bien, d'avoir un enfant dans les bras… même si le noir de ses cheveux contrastait avec la blondeur de sa chevelure à lui… Et cela n'avait pas échappé à Maman, qui venait de faire son retour, si j'en croyais son sourire. Attendrissant et plein … d'espoir ? Elle fut tirée de sa contemplation par Carlie qui accourait dans le salon, déguisée en petite fée tout de rose vêtue avec des petites ailes accrochées dans le dos.

_- Alors Princesse, tu es contente de fêter Thanksgiving ?_

La fillette regarda Emmett en secouant la tête, avec le même air que celui que prenait Bella quand mon frère ou une autre personne racontait une bêtise – moi bien sûr, je n'en racontais jamais.

_- Je suis pas une Princesse, je suis une Fée._

_- Mais t'as pas de baguette magique._

_- Je suis une Fée de la Modère, je n'ai pas besoin de baguette magique._

_- C'est quoi une Fée de la Modère ?_

_- Une fée des temps modernes…_

Mon Ange venait de faire son entrée… et la seule chose qui empêcha Em et Jazz de faire un commentaire sur mon sourire béat était qu'elle était suivie d'Alice et de Rose. Je ne pouvais qu'approuver l'amour d'Alice pour les soirées 'habillées'. La petite robe de Bella était parfaitement ajustée à ses courbes sensuelles, l'étoffe coulant sur sa peau avec légèreté… Aérienne… Lorsque mes yeux tombèrent sur ses pieds nus, un frisson voluptueux me parcourut.

L'association robe de grand couturier et pieds et jambes nus était tellement… tellement sexy ! Taillée au niveau du genou, la robe mettait en valeur ses jambes à se damner – de toute façon, elle m'avait déjà condamné à l'enfer à de multiples reprises alors autant en profiter – mais aussi ses chevilles, si fines et délicates… Le repas et ce qui suivrait allait être une épreuve mêlée de plaisir et d'attente jusqu'au moment où je pourrais tenir cette merveilleuse créature dans mes bras de la manière dont je rêvais déjà, sans choquer notre entourage.

Malgré les blagues foireuses et foirées d'Emmett, la soirée fut très agréable. J'aimais beaucoup quand Eléazar s'enflammait et s'embarquait avec Bella dans de longues discussions piquetées de phrases débitées à toute vitesse dans sa langue maternelle. Je ne suivais pas tout ce qu'ils se disaient même lorsqu'ils reprenaient l'anglais, mais l'espagnol roulait de manière magnifique dans la bouche de ma belle.

La facilité de Bella à passer d'une langue à l'autre continuait de me fasciner. Carmen n'avait pas besoin de se tourner vers son mari pour qu'il s'apaise, il lui suffisait de poser sa main sur son bras, tout en continuant sa conversation avec ses voisins. Geste familier et répété…

_- Eddy, tu n'as pas écouté un seul mot de ce que je viens de te dire…_

_- Ne m'appelle pas Eddy, et je n'écoute jamais quand tu me parles. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps... _

_- Ah je comprends, ton frère préféré peut te demander de l'aide mais tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est de mater ta fiancée… pourtant ma demande la concerne._

Je soupirai et me tournai vers mon frère, feignant porter tous les malheurs du monde sur mes frêles épaules.

_- Que voulais-tu, mon frère préféré ?_

_- Oh tu peux répéter ça que je l'enregistre… comme ça je pourrais le faire écouter à Jasper quand…_

_- Emmett…_

_- Ben en fait, je voudrais m'y prendre tôt cette année pour les cadeaux de Noël et je me demandais si tu ne pouvais pas questionner un peu Bella, discrètement bien sûr, pour savoir ce qui lui ferait plaisir. Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi ?_

Je me retins de rire. Chaque année, c'était la même chose, Emmett parlait d'acheter les cadeaux dès novembre et finissait toujours par faire ses courses le 24 décembre au soir.

_- J'ai bien peur que Bella soit aussi difficile à gâter à Noël que pour son anniversaire. Mais je veux bien essayer. De ton côté, essaye aussi._

On ne savait jamais, Emmett avait parfois des résultats surprenants avec ses questions toutes sauf discrètes.

_- Cool, merci bro. _

Nous finîmes par nous déplacer dans le coin salon.

Après une crise maîtrisée en début de soirée grâce à une bonne tétée, Ainhoa avait dormi tout le long du repas. Une fois installés dans le salon, l'enfant passa de nouveau entre les bras de tout un chacun. La plus jolie image fut quand Carlie, bien calée auprès de Bella, reçut l'enfant des bras même de Carmen. J'étais heureux de la passion pour la photo de Jasper car j'avais beau tenter de graver dans ma mémoire tous ces moments pour m'en souvenir à jamais, je savais qu'il adviendrait un jour où j'aurais besoin de l'effet catalyseur de la photographie pour me souvenir de tous ces instants de bonheur que la vie nous offrait.

A la surprise générale, Emmett commença à déplacer les meubles, quémandant l'aide des individus _mâles_ de l'assemblée.

_- Mais… qu'est-ce…_

_- C'est pour Bella, elle a promis de danser avec moi…_

En fait de danse, Emmett mit en boucle le premier chapitre du film _Le Come Back_… Et ce fut le moment que je choisis pour prendre mon tour auprès d'Ainhoa… jusqu'à ce qu'Eléazar m'oblige à 'monter sur scène'. Soit disant pour tester mes capacités en danse.

J'avais en effet demandé au professeur de danses latines de Juilliard de m'apprendre à danser. Il avait l'air dépité par mes prouesses. J'étais tout de même aussi doué qu'Hugh Grant, non ?

_- Mais oui, mon amour. T'inquiète, Zazar est un excellent prof._

_- Bella, mais comment sais-tu que…_

_- C'est un très bon danseur, un très bon prof, mais il n'a jamais su tenir un secret…_

_- Je voulais te faire la surprise !_

Elle m'embrassa tendrement.

_- Je sais. C'est… adorable… _

_- C'est normal, je suis adorable et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes._

Bella fronça les sourcils. Elle essaya de cacher son amusement mais ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer légèrement vers le haut. Et ses yeux pétillants ne me cachaient rien de ses pensées.

_- Ah bon ? Je pensais t'aimer parce que tu faisais merveilleusement bien l'amour…_

_- Seulement merveilleusement ?_

Elle eut un petit rire de gorge ultra sensuel qui fit vibrer le désir dans mes veines. Elle pointa son index sur ma poitrine.

_- En tout cas mieux que tu ne danses…_

J'éclatai de rire.

_- Bella ? Ça fait une heure que j'essaie de danser avec toi, nom d'un carton plein de popcorn… t'étais où ?_

_- Em', nous sommes douze dont une enfant et un bébé, ce n'est pas comme si nous nous trouvions dans une salle remplie de monde. _

_- C'est pas ma faute si tu es toute petite… et que tu te caches derrière mon frère…_

_- T'as entendu parler de David et Goliath ?_

Voir Bella danser de manière ridicule sur une parodie du pop anglais n'avait pas uniquement l'effet escompté… D'accord, mes abdominaux me faisaient mal à force de rire, mais le reste de mon corps n'était pas en reste. Ce fut pire quand elle se colla à mon dos et posa ses mains sur mes hanches, qu'elle trouvait beaucoup trop raides. Elle se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds et glissa à mon oreille.

_- Imagine que tu fais l'amour… Raide comme ça, cela risquerait d'être compliqué…_

Je me tournai vers elle.

_- Il faut bien que quelque chose soit raide…_

Et en ce moment, je bénissais mon jean serré de me cacher aux yeux des autres. Les joues de Bella prirent une teinte rouge adorable et ses lèvres avaient dessiné un O de surprise avant qu'elle ne rit à nouveau. Un sourire enjôleur aux lèvres, je laissai mon regard errer sur ses épaules dénudées, sur l'échancrure de son décolleté qui laissait voir la naissance de ses seins. Bella leva les yeux au ciel.

_- Tu es impossible._

_- Je sais. Je crois que je mérite même que tu te venges… mais plus tard, dans l'intimité de notre chambre…_

Ses grands yeux verts avaient pris l'éclat de l'émeraude la plus pure. Je repris ses hanches dans mes mains et la ramenai contre moi. Je la sentis frissonner. Elle coula son visage dans mon cou et noua ses bras sur ma nuque. Je me noyais dans la chaleur de son cœur, envouté par son parfum délicat. Nous dansâmes – comprenez soulevâmes nos pieds lentement l'un après l'autre sans nous préoccuper du rythme de la musique – un moment au milieu des autres couples. Nous arrêtant quelques secondes pour regarder Emmett et Eléazar qui nous firent une démonstration de… je ne saurais dire quelle danse.

_- Maman, moi aussi veux danser avec toi et Papa…_

Carlie avait une voix ensommeillée mais ses grands yeux exprimaient son envie de venir avec nous. Bella se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras. Je me collai dans le dos de Bella et nous reprîmes notre lent mouvement de balancier. Lorsque je réalisai que c'était la première fois qu'elle m'appelait Papa devant les autres et à voix haute, j'arrêtai un instant de danser. Bella se retourna dans mon étreinte, la petite fille toujours dans ses bras.

_- ça ne va pas, Edward ?_

Je chuchotai.

_- Elle m'a appelé Papa… devant tout le monde… j'aime beaucoup…_

Je tournai mon regard vers ma mère qui nous observait, les yeux humides et pétillants de joie. Je lui adressai un grand sourire avant de serrer Bella et Carlie contre moi. C'était un de ces moments privilégiés où le temps semblait suspendre son vol. Eveillant nos sens sans arrières pensées autre que de profiter de l'instant présent. Bella s'abandonna dans mon étreinte avant de proposer d'aller coucher la belle endormie.

Lorsqu'elle revint, nous avions remis le salon en ordre et je m'étais installé confortablement sur le canapé. Elle prit place à mes côtés. Je soulevai mon bras et elle se glissa contre moi. Emmett vint s'asseoir – ou plutôt se vautrer – à nos côtés.

_- Bella, qu'est-ce que tu veux pour Noël ?_

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Emmett et la discrétion. Emmett et la subtilité. Si Bella fut surprise, elle n'en montra rien.

_- Rien._

_- Allons, t'as bien quelque chose à demander au Père Noël ?_

_- Hum… je ne vois pas._

_- Et bien, cherche, sinon je vais choisir pour toi._

_- Tu n'es pas…_

_- Si. Parce que j'espère bien que le Père Noël va m'apporter plein de choses… mais pour cela, il faut être généreux avec lui et lui faciliter la vie. Notamment en trouvant ce que tu veux, toi…_

**

*

Je raccompagnai mes parents jusqu'à leur appartement pour récupérer mon portable oublié en rentrant ce soir. Lorsque je revins chez nous, j'allai directement vers la chambre. La salle de bain étant entrouverte, je supposai que j'allais y trouver mon Ange.

Nulle trace de Bella.

Je m'assis au bord du lit pour l'attendre, elle devait être dans la salle ou dans la cuisine. Au bout de ce qu'il me sembla être des heures, je finis par me lever et sortir. _Deux minutes à peine s'étaient réellement déroulées… _Je jetai un coup d'œil dans la salle de bain, personne. Carlie dormait comme une bienheureuse, je remontai la couette pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid.

Bella n'était pas non plus dans la cuisine ou la salle, désertes, ni dans la buanderie. Je finis par la trouver dans son ancienne chambre. Elle s'était mise à son aise, ne portant plus qu'une de mes chemises, lui arrivant à mi-cuisses, et sans doute un de ses shorty en coton. Agenouillée sur son lit, elle portait toute son attention sur l'échiquier posée devant elle.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et fronça les sourcils comme si c'était évident. Je m'assis à côté d'elle prenant soin de ne pas déranger sa partie en cours.

_- Ben, je suis dans _ma_ chambre et je joue aux échecs avant de me coucher._

Elle sourit devant ma mine déconfite et me caressa la joue.

_- Je plaisante… quoi que…_

_- Je l'aurais bien mérité. _

_- Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas joué et quand je suis entrée poser ma robe dans le placard, je suis tombée sur l'échiquier…_

Je me rapprochai d'elle.

_- Qui gagne ?_

_- Moi. Je gagne toujours… aux échecs._

_- Quelle modestie !_

_- Je trouve aussi. Hey, j'ai une idée…_

Je me tournai vers elle. Ses cheveux étaient toujours attachés en un chignon lâche. J'enroulai une des mèches libres autour de mon doigt. J'avais aussi plein d'idées dans la tête depuis le début de la soirée.

_- Pour fêter la fin officielle de notre première vraie dispute, que dirais-tu d'une revanche aux échecs ?_

Ce n'était pas l'idée que je me faisais d'une réconciliation. Même si nous nous étions déjà réconciliés de bien des façons depuis notre petite dispute. Mais cela avait l'air de lui faire plaisir. Je craquai devant son enthousiasme. Et puis je ne pouvais plus reculer indéfiniment devant cette revanche à la pâtée qu'elle m'avait mise à West Hurley. J'acquiesçai, déclenchant un magnifique sourire de sa part.

Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat que je reconnaissais bien. Je fus tout de suite bien plus disposé à la suivre dans notre chambre.

_- Que dirais-tu de corser un peu le jeu ?_

Je la regardai d'un air circonspect. Jouer avec Bella valait parfois les paris lancés par Emmett ou Jasper. Plutôt Jasper d'ailleurs, avec ce je ne sais quoi de diabolique caché derrière sa bouille d'ange.

_- Quatre pions pris ou deux tours, deux cavaliers, deux fous ou la Reine… un vêtement retiré. _

Mon regard s'attarda sur elle avec un sourire reptilien, dessinant du regard ses longues jambes galbées, remontant sur ma chemise qui devenait si affriolante quand elle était portée par mon ange venu du ciel, me glissant le long de sa gorge jusqu'à son décolleté. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais avancé vers elle. Je fis courir mes doigts le long de son bras.

_- Mais tu ne portes qu'une chemise et une culotte… alors que j'ai encore chaussettes, pantalon, boxer et chemise… ce n'est pas très équitable…_

Et je ne comptais pas ma cravate, qui avait terminé dans ma poche.

_- Hummm… Ok. On peut choisir entre enlever un habit ou un gage. Et celui qui gagne la partie remet un vêtement._

Ok, la dernière fois, j'avais été surpris. Mais là, je savais à quoi m'en tenir. Et Bella m'avait avoué qu'elle n'avait pas rejoué depuis notre partie, jusqu'à ce soir. Alors que j'avais joué contre mes patients et contre mes internes à peine plus tard que lors de ma dernière garde. Et j'avais joué avec eux très régulièrement depuis le mois d'Août.

_- Marché conclu._

Elle se retourna et déposa le jeu sur le bord du lit. Avant qu'elle ne s'asseye par terre contre ce dernier, je l'interrompis. Posant mes mains sur sa taille fine, je l'attirai vers moi et l'embrassai avidement. Bella répondit aussitôt en s'abandonnant dans mes bras, entrouvrant ses lèvres en une invitation indéclinable. Ses mains se glissèrent dans mes cheveux à la base de ma nuque. Une vague de volupté m'assaillit et je faillis oublier cette histoire de jeu pour la coucher directement sur le lit et lui faire l'amour avec passion.

Haletant, je mis fin au baiser et m'écartai légèrement pour la regarder.

_- Un marché n'est pas un marché, s'il n'est scellé d'un baiser…_

Le souffle court, une lueur coquine étincelante dans les yeux, Bella allait répliquer quand je la coupai dans son élan en lui reprenant ses lèvres. Plus lent, plus doux… mais tout aussi empreint de désir.

Quand je détournai ma bouche de la sienne, je ne pus m'empêcher de fixer ses lèvres rosies par nos baisers.

_- ça ne vaut que pour moi, bien sûr…_

Son sourire se fit éclatant, même si elle tenta de le cacher en secouant la tête.

_- Bien sûr…_

Elle se dégagea de mon étreinte et s'assit au pied du lit, sur l'épais tapis shaggy anthracite. Je fis de même et elle installa le jeu entre nous deux. Je la laissai choisir, elle prit les noirs comme la dernière fois. J'entamai donc le jeu.

Le jeu démarra dans un silence religieux et une certaine concentration. Peu de temps plus tard, je dus retirer mon premier vêtement, une chaussette, en l'occurrence. Très vite, la deuxième suivit. Bella sacrifia sa tour pour sauver son deuxième fou, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de me mettre en échec, puis de me mater.

Elle se releva sur ses genoux et se pencha vers moi par-dessus l'échiquier. Je fermai les yeux quand elle descendit ses lèvres vers moi. Mais elle se contenta de frôler mon front de sa bouche et de prendre la cravate dans ma poche. Elle se réinstalla confortablement et noua la cravate n'importe comment autour de son cou, me souriant sans aucune vergogne si ce n'est un léger rosissement de ses joues.

Il ne manquait plus qu'elle ne… prenne sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents comme elle venait de le faire. J'avalai ma salive avec difficulté. Refrénant mon envie de me jeter sur cette créature sensuelle, ou de tirer sur la cravate pour l'attirer vers moi, je remis les pièces en place.

Bella joua les blancs. Un soupçon d'arrogance et un brin de vexation dus au fait de m'être fait battre pour la deuxième fois par ma douce, sans que cela ne lui demande beaucoup d'effort apparent, m'aidèrent à me concentrer.

Au début, du moins. Ma concentration vola en éclats quand je surpris ses yeux brûlants de désir me dévisager. Je grognai.

_- Bella… Si tu continues de me déshabiller du regard comme tu le fais, je ne vais pas tarder à envoyer valser l'échiquier et à te montrer d'autres jeux…_

_- D'accord, j'arrête._

Elle déplaça son regard sur ses mains, posées dans son giron, et je ne pus m'empêcher de la regarder, elle. En réalité, cela ne me gênait absolument pas qu'elle me regarde ainsi, bien au contraire. Au diable si cela me déconcentrait, je finissais par croire qu'elle avait raison, je ne la battrais pas à ce jeu. Mais à l'autre bataille qui allait démarrer, j'avais toutes mes chances.

Sauf que Bella trouvait toujours le moyen de me surprendre.

Lorsque mon deuxième cavalier chuta à terre, elle se leva et vint s'agenouiller dans mon dos, m'obligeant à rester face à l'échiquier. La tension entre nous était palpable. Sans un mot, ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules, descendirent le long de mon dos avant de se glisser sur mon torse. Elles remontèrent jusqu'au col de ma chemise et entreprirent de défaire avec langueur chaque bouton. Ses doigts frôlaient ma peau en de douces caresses qui me firent frissonner. Quand la chemise fut entièrement déboutonnée, Bella en écarta les pans. Elle fit courir ses mains sur ma poitrine. Ses caresses se firent plus appuyées et sa main se posa à plat sur mon cœur qui battait la chamade.

Je sentis son souffle chaud, aussi irrégulier que le mien, à la base de ma nuque. Et à nouveau mon corps entier frémit. Je poussai un soupir que je ne pus retenir. Ses mains se glissèrent sous ma chemise au niveau de mes épaules et, tandis qu'elle la faisait glisser lentement vers le sol, ses lèvres se déposèrent sur l'artère palpitante de mon cou. J'avais la sensation que mon sang bouillait littéralement dans mes veines.

Elle embrassa ensuite le haut de mon dos, couvrant de baisers mes omoplates, mes épaules et revint dans mon cou, sur ma mâchoire. Déposant délicatement ses lèvres, me goutant de sa langue, m'agaçant de ses dents. Lorsqu'elle remonta jusqu'au lobe de mon oreille qu'elle titilla gentiment, je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir. Ses mains n'étaient pas en reste et avaient exploré mon torse, cajolant mes mamelons, descendant sur mes hanches avant de venir tracer de larges cercles autour de mon nombril. J'étais de nouveau très à l'étroit dans mon pantalon.

Mais le jeu n'était pas fini et Bella s'écarta de moi pour reprendre sa place. Ses joues étaient rouge vif, ses yeux brillaient de désir. Sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme assez rapide écartait légèrement les pans de la chemise, dévoilant son décolleté généreux, les bourgeons durcis de sa poitrine tendant le tissu délicat.

Pantelant, je m'accordai quelques secondes pour récupérer avant de recommencer à jouer. Je ne portais plus que mon pantalon et mon caleçon et ne cessai de me demander ce qui se passerait quand elle me les retirerait… si je patientais jusque là… Et si j'aidais un peu le destin… Me morigénant, je secouai la tête pour me remettre les idées au clair. Elle m'en voudrait si je gâchais le jeu en faisant exprès de perdre. Et peut-être réussirai-je cette fois à lui retirer un vêtement…

On pouvait toujours rêver…

Trois gages et un pantalon plus tard, Bella me fit m'asseoir sur le bord du lit. J'attrapai les deux bouts de la cravate pour l'attirer entre mes genoux. Je pris son visage en coupe et l'amenai à ma bouche. Je lui mordillai gentiment les lèvres avant de jouer avec ma langue, lui caressant la sienne et l'intérieur de sa bouche.

Je resserrai mon étreinte et nichai mon visage dans son cou, y suçant la chair tendre avec fougue et lui arrachant un soupir. Bella m'enlaça à son tour et chercha fébrilement ma bouche. Je lui répondis, prenant sa bouche avec fureur, plein de désir. De ce désir inextinguible qui nous habitait depuis notre premier baiser. Mes mains se glissèrent dans le creux de ses reins et je la pressai contre moi.

La bloquant de mes jambes, je pris ses seins dans mes mains et j'en titillai les pointes durcies à travers le tissu. Je quittai sa bouche et embrassai sa mâchoire. Je descendis dans son cou, mordillant à plusieurs reprises le lobe de son oreille avant de m'intéresser à sa clavicule. Lorsque je pris son sein en bouche par-dessus la chemise, elle haleta et se cambra encore un peu plus contre moi.

Je me mis à taquiner et pincer le bout de ses seins entre mes doigts ou mes lèvres, je la sentais déjà s'abandonner. Je la pris alors par le menton, et la fit descendre la tête vers moi. Dans ses yeux brillait une telle flamme de désir, que mon bas-ventre palpita. Je passai une main dans ses cheveux, et elle ferma les yeux, comme si elle était déjà au bord du plaisir ultime. Ma bouche fondit sur ses lèvres que je capturai.

Mon gémissement s'étouffa dans sa bouche quand elle fit courir sa main de mon torse à mon entrejambe, et qu'elle pressa ma virilité. Elle glissa sa main sous mon caleçon et ses doigts se refermèrent sur mon sexe.

_- Oh bon sang… Bella…_

Elle commença à me caresser, sa main allant et venant de haut en bas sur mon sexe dur et dressé. Aussitôt, Mes hanches échappèrent à mon contrôle et s'avancèrent dans sa main, se mouvant d'avant en arrière, conduisant mon sexe dans sa main. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, qui devenait de plus en plus forte, rencontrant la mienne qui était tout aussi irrégulière, et de son autre main, elle me caressait la joue, sans cesser de m'embrasser.

Puis sa bouche descendit le long de mon corps, me laissant haletant et gémissant.

Je l'aidai à me débarrasser de mon dernier vêtement avant qu'elle ne repousse mes mains, m'ordonnant silencieusement de me rendre, de la laisser me donner tout ce qu'elle voulait m'offrir. Lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur le bout de mon sexe, je grognai encore plus fort.

Elle saisit la base de mon sexe de sa main et enroula sa langue autour de son extrémité, le léchant jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus. Je l'attrapai par les épaules pour la remonter jusqu'à plonger mon regard dans le sien, mêlant toute l'intensité de notre désir qui y brillait de mille feux de joie.

Durant un moment, je me contentai de la regarder. Sans rompre cet échange, je détachai la cravate et défis un à un les boutons de sa chemise, avant de la lui retirer.

_- Enfin… j'ai cru que ça n'en finirait jamais… A ce rythme là, j'allais finir plus ronde qu'un bonhomme Michelin tellement j'aurais eu de vêtements sur moi… et toi tu aurais été tout nu… avec plus de gages que je n'aurais pu te donner…_

Sa voix était rauque de désir tandis qu'elle se pressait davantage contre moi, ses mains se glissant dans mes cheveux. La dégageant d'entre mes jambes, je la fis s'asseoir à califourchon sur mes cuisses.

_- Tu sembles bien sûre de toi…_

_- Je te l'ai dit, aux échecs… je ne perds pas… si tu veux gagner, propose-moi une partie de poker… il parait qu'on lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert…_

_- Hum… ce n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd…_

Mes mains pressèrent la chair tendre et ferme de ses hanches, avant de se poser sur ses fesses, l'attirant tout contre moi. Puis je pris l'un de ses tétons entre mes dents, le léchai et le suçai jusqu'à ce qu'elle se cambre et gémisse de plaisir. Son bas-ventre se frottait lascivement contre mon sexe tendu tandis que son bassin ondulait lentement.

Avant de perdre tout contrôle, je la soulevai et l'allongeai sur notre lit, ne me préoccupant pas des pièces du jeu que j'envoyai valser au passage sur le tapis. Je baissai sa culotte, la fis glisser le long de ses jambes, en profitant pour embrasser l'intérieur de son genou puis de sa cheville. Je revins m'installer à côté d'elle et mes lèvres reprirent possession de sa bouche. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma nuque.

Notre baiser se fit plus profond, plus pressant, et, gardant une main sous sa nuque, je descendis l'autre sur son ventre. Elle frémit quand je fis délicatement des cercles autour de son nombril et gémit quand ma main se posa à plat entre ses cuisses. Ses jambes s'ouvrirent et se fermèrent successivement. Ses hanches se mirent à se balancer, à accompagner les mouvements de ma main, poussant son sexe contre cette dernière. Sa main se glissa sur mon torse avant de se refermer sur mon érection. Elle resta immobile sur mon membre tandis que ses hanches bougeaient plus rapidement.

_- Oh… Edward…_

Je pris l'un de ses seins en bouche, augmentant encore sa respiration hâchée. Une main toujours sur ma virilité, elle posa l'autre sur la mienne, accompagnant mes lents mouvements de va-et-vient sur ses lèvres intimes. Je caressai son bouton de plaisir avec légèreté et elle ne tarda pas à se raidir et à se cambrer, avant de se laisser aller dans son orgasme.

La voir s'abandonner déclencha en moi le maelström de sensations torrides, qui me surprenaient à chaque fois par cette force ne cessant de croître au fil des semaines passées dans ses bras. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie : me fondre en elle, le plus profondément possible, et me perdre dans sa féminité chaude et humide.

Je me plaçai entre ses jambes, posant mes mains de chaque côté d'elle. Elle m'attira jusqu'à sa bouche pour me donner un doux et tendre baiser. Glissant ses mains sur mes épaules puis dans mon dos, elle les posa sur mes fesses pour me plaquer contre elle. Sa langue se faufila entre mes lèvres et m'offrit la plus douce des caresses.

N'y tenant plus, je plongeai en elle d'un coup de rein puissant, gémissant du bonheur de retrouver son intimité dont il me semblait avoir été privé une éternité entière. La sensation familière d'être à ma place s'intensifia. Elle était totalement faite pour moi, comme si nous étions deux entités dont la rencontre avait été prévue depuis la nuit des temps. Je restai immobile un moment avant de me mouvoir lentement en elle. M'engouffrant lentement, entrant et sortant d'elle langoureusement en essayant de garder le contrôle sur les pulsions de désir qui montaient en moi.

Nos deux langues s'emmêlèrent, se caressèrent, se taquinèrent. Nous ondulions au même rythme, gémissant ensemble. Ses mains me caressaient sensuellement et elle vint me glisser des mots d'amour à l'oreille tandis qu'elle se pressait contre moi.

Puis le moment ne fut plus à la retenue. Je me redressai et m'agenouillai entre ses cuisses, m'enfonçant encore plus profondément en elle. Elle se cambra, sa tête reposant toujours sur l'oreiller, ses boucles folles éparpillées autour de son doux visage abandonné dans la passion. Je sentis la spirale de mon plaisir parvenir à son apogée.

_- Maintenant Bella… maintenant… viens, mon ange… viens avec moi… maintenant…_

Je la sentis se contracter de plus en plus fort autour de mon sexe et, comme si elle n'avait entendu que mon signal, elle se mit à vibrer et à haleter intensément. Lorsqu'elle cria mon nom sous l'emprise de son extase, ce fut trop pour moi et je perdis tout contrôle. Je m'engouffrai au plus profond de son ventre et m'abandonnai à mon orgasme.

**

*

Lorsque je me réveillai au milieu de la nuit, je m'aperçus qu'elle m'observait, la tête posée sur son coude. Son expression était indéchiffrable. Je m'approchai d'elle pour l'embrasser. Elle vint se blottir dans mes bras.

_- Bella ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Tu m'en veux encore ?_

Je n'avais pas besoin de lui préciser pourquoi.

_- Non, ça fait bien longtemps que je t'ai pardonné. Si je ne t'en ai jamais voulu._

_- Tant mieux alors._

_- De toute façon, attends de me voir en période d'examens, tu pourras te venger, je suis certaine d'être infecte dans ces périodes là._

_- Je suis sûr que non…_

Sa voix se fit ensommeillée.

_- N'engage surtout pas de paris là-dessus…_

Je me pressai davantage contre elle et profitai de sa chaleur de petite bouillotte. Je ne tardai pas à me rendormir lorsque sa respiration se fut allongée et que je sois certain qu'elle était partie au pays des rêves.

Je m'éveillai en sursaut quand le téléphone sonna. M'emparant de mon portable, j'éteignis la fonction réveil. Je me levai et retrouvai mon caleçon au pied du lit. Je rangeai le jeu d'échecs et nos vêtements qui trainaient. Je souris en observant Bella encore dans son sommeil.

Attendri, je la regardai s'étirer comme un chat avant de changer de position et de replonger dans un sommeil plus profond.

Je brûlais pour cette femme d'un feu qui, au lieu de se consumer, semblait grandir de minute en minute, semblait devenir de plus en plus ardent.

Je faillis retourner au lit pour la réveiller sensuellement mais un coup discret frappé à la porte vint distraire mon attention. Je rejoignis donc Alice pour, officiellement, un nouvel essai de mon costume en fait déjà prêt depuis la semaine passée, officieusement pour trouver le lieu où j'emmènerai Bella en lune de miel après notre mariage. Nous ne devions pas partir avant l'obtention de son diplôme mais j'étais d'accord avec ma sœur, ça ne coûtait rien de se renseigner.

**

*

Lorsque Bella me guida entre les murs de la célèbre School of Arts de Juilliard, je ne fus pas surpris d'entendre son nom murmuré par les élèves que nous croisions au détour des couloirs. D'après Jacob, le groupe formé par mon Ange, Démétri, Carmen, Eléazar & Co était fameux ici. Et après tout, Bella n'avait quitté l'enceinte de l'école qu'un peu plus de trois ans auparavant. Nous croisâmes certains de ses anciens professeurs qui semblaient ravis de la revoir dans ces murs et qui nous saluèrent l'un comme l'autre avec chaleur.

Pour mon plus grand malheur, Emmett et Jasper avaient tenu à assister à cette première leçon de danse. Ils étaient déjà dans la salle remplie de miroirs quand nous y arrivâmes. D'un geste empreint de cérémonie, Emmett me tendit un sac. Sans surprise, connaissant mon frère comme si j'avais vécu avec lui toute ma vie, j'en sortis des collants et un justaucorps blancs. Bella éclata de rire mais me sauva en déclarant, qu'elle vivante, jamais je ne mettrais ce genre de vêtement.

_- Yo les gosses, je vous rappelle que vous êtes là pour apprendre à danser…_

_- Ah, c'est ça… je savais bien qu'on avait oublié quelque chose…_

Déclarai-je d'un ton sarcastique.

_- Comment ça les gosses ? Il n'y a qu'Edward qui…_

_- Tatata… Rosalie et Alice m'ont chargé de vous apprendre, pour toi Emmett, autre chose que le remuage de fesses, et, pour toi Jasper, de tenter l'impossible en t'inculquant un peu de rythme…_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner. Bon, ce n'était pas malin parce qu'Emmett n'était pas mauvais et que Jasper était au moins capable de valser sans marcher sur les pieds de sa partenaire ni que ce soit elle qui le dirige. Mais j'étais plutôt nerveux.

_- Nom d'un chili rikiki… elles sont pas belles mes fesses quand elles remuent ? Bella, petit chou à la crème, donne-nous ton avis de femme…_

_- Tu ne voudrais pas l'entendre…_

C'est avec un Emmett un peu vexé, mais pas pour longtemps heureusement, que la séance de torture commença. Eléazar commença par nous montrer quelques exemples de pas pour nous échauffer.

Je n'aurais pas aimé être à sa place, j'étais certain que des gosses de deux ans auraient plus de discipline que nous. Mais cela ne semblait en rien le déranger.

Finalement, je me surpris à prendre du plaisir et à m'amuser même si au bout d'une heure, je n'avais pas progressé d'un iota. Eléazar vint à mes côtés et tenta de me montrer d'autres mouvements tandis qu'Emmett et Jasper dansaient une valse sous les éclats de rire de Bella qui filmait la scène. Zazar me fit un grand sourire.

_- Pense que tu es dans les bras de Bella, je t'ai bien observé, quand tu es avec elle, tu oublies cette raideur…_

Je me souvins des paroles de Bella me disant la même chose… _Imagine que tu fais l'amour…_ Mes reins s'embrasèrent au souvenir de Bella dansant de manière sensuelle contre moi…

Il me fila un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

_- J'ai dit, pense que tu danses avec Bella… je voulais bien sûr parler d'une valse ou d'un slow… pas d'un tango à l'horizontal endiablé…_

Un hurlement me retira ma réplique des lèvres. Alice fit irruption en continuant de crier.

_- BELLA !! BELLA !! BELLA !!!_

Je me tournai vers ma Bella qui s'était figée.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est Carlie ? Alice !_

_- Non… c'est…_

Alice se pencha en avant, posa ses mains sur ses genoux pour tenter de reprendre son souffle.

_- J'ai trouvé ta robe !!! Elle est parfaite !! Je sais qu'on avait dit que nous irions ensemble mais elle était là !! Et c'était juste… Juste ce qu'il te fallait… tu vas voir, elle est… je peux rien te dire, Edward est là… mais elle est sublime !!! Tu vas être magnifique !!! Bella, on y va. Au magasin, immédiatement. Pas de « mais », de « si », ni de « cependant », mademoiselle Swan. Dépêchons nous !!_

Bella poussa un soupir de soulagement et secoua la tête. Alice sautillait déjà vers la sortie. Bella se tourna et m'envoya un baiser soufflé accompagné d'un _désolée_ avant de s'élancer à la suite de ma grande sœur.

_- Allons voir cette merveille, Alice, mais je t'en supplie… ne me fais plus jamais peur comme ça… J'ai cru qu'il était arrivé quelque chose…_

Sa voix se perdit dans les dédales de Juilliard.

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

**Je m'excuse pour ce retard qui s'accumule… mais c'est un peu la folie en ce moment… encore quinze jours qui risquent de ne pas être tristes et j'espère que le jeu va un peu se calmer ensuite même si je pense que jusqu'à Juin (je pense que cette histoire sera finie d'ici là), ça va être la course…**

**Je vous remercie d'être toujours présentes et patientes… J'espère que ça vous a plu…**

**A bientôt, j'espère,**

**Magda**

**PS : au départ, j'avais prévu une petite vengeance pour Bella un peu plus rancunière que ce maigre « **_Ben, je suis dans _ma_ chambre et je joue aux échecs avant de me coucher_** » mais je n'ai jamais réussi à l'écrire. **

**En voici le topo. **

**A la fin de la soirée, Bella commençait un petit striptease joyeux (avec petits rires, mouvements maladroits et sourires…) et finissait par retirer son soutien gorge en tournant le dos à Edward. Puis sans se retourner, elle cessait de danser, attrapait une chemise qu'elle enfilait, avant de partir en lançant un **_** le spectacle est terminé, je retourne dans **_**ma **_**chambre…**_** De même, Edward restait ahuri cinq minutes à peine, assis sur leur lit (tout en pensant qu'il se passe des heures) avant de l'y retrouver jouant aux échecs… suite identique… Voilà, pour celles qui veulent, vous pouvez imaginer la scène…**


	40. Chapter 40 bonus premières fois

**Parce que je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire autre chose cette semaine, je publie ce chapitre sur leurs premières fois (vous verrez tout de suite de quoi je veux parler si vous ne l'avez pas encore deviné^^) telles que je les imagine...**

**Parfois un peu plus sur leurs relations... enfin vous verrez...**

**Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses...**

**Bonne lecture**

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX **

_**Première fois Rosalie**_

Moi : Rosalie, 17 ans.

Lui : Royce Brandon King III, 18 ans.

C'est arrivé il y a bien longtemps, la nuit du bal de fin d'année. Royce m'avait fait la cour quelques semaines auparavant et nous étions officiellement ensemble. J'étais très fière de pouvoir participer au bal alors que je n'étais pas encore en dernière année. Et encore plus à l'idée d'être au bras du plus beau mec du lycée, qui pour ne rien gâcher en était l'un des meilleurs éléments – promis à des études à Harvard – et qui n'était autre que le capitaine de l'équipe de hockey.

Nous avions même été élus Roi et Reine de la soirée.

Nous avions fini par une soirée organisée chez les King.

Royce avait beaucoup bu ce soir-là, et il m'avait fait boire aussi. J'avais pensé que c'était normal. Il m'avait murmuré les mots que je voulais entendre — puis il m'avait entraînée dans sa chambre. J'étais amoureuse et je l'avais suivi sans protester. Je pensais au départ qu'il voulait me montrer où il vivait. A la rigueur qu'on se bécoterait un peu mais c'est tout.

Quand ses mains s'étaient glissées sous le bas de ma robe, j'avais d'abord reculé mais il avait continué de me serrer dans ses bras, me répétant à quel point il me trouvait belle, à quel point j'étais spéciale pour lui, que j'étais la première avec laquelle il ressentait cela. J'ai fini par le laisser faire. Je voulais lui faire plaisir.

Ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir justement et tant que je ne bougeais pas, ça faisait moins mal. Le seul point positif, je ne l'ai compris que plus tard, c'est qu'il utilisait des préservatifs bien lubrifiés. Déjà pour le point de vue contraception et MST. Mais aussi parce que le mot préliminaire semblait ne pas faire partie de son vocabulaire.

Heureusement ça s'est vite terminé même si sur le coup, j'avais l'impression que ça avait été très long. Il n'avait pas arrêté de jurer, le _oh putain, t'es trop bonne_ revenant sans cesse. Je n'ai rien contre les jurons pendant l'amour mais là, ça n'avait rien à voir, c'était même dégradant.

Quand il a eu fini, il m'a dit que je pouvais rester là ou m'en aller, comme je voulais. En gros, il s'en moquait. J'étais rentré en courant – nous n'habitions pas loin l'un de chez l'autre – et m'étais effondrée dans mon lit.

Jasper m'avait rejointe dans ma chambre peu de temps après mais il ne s'attendait pas à me trouver dans cet état là. Je n'avais pas la force de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé mais il s'était douté qu'il s'agissait d'une histoire avec Royce puisqu'il m'avait proposé de lui casser la gueule ou autre si je voulais. Je lui ai dit que ça n'en valait pas la peine.

Et puis, à l'âge de seize ans, mon frère n'avait pas encore eu sa poussée de croissance. Il était plutôt d'une corpulence chétive bien que bon sportif. Royce ne valait pas le coup de voir mon petit frère se blesser même si j'avais longuement hésité. Jasper avait fini par abandonner l'idée et était resté avec moi toute la nuit, s'endormant sur mon fauteuil.

Dès le lendemain, je prenais encore plus conscience de mon erreur, de la manière la plus cruelle. J'avais trouvé Royce avec une autre fille dans les bras. Et, non content de me plaquer comme ça, Royce m'avait présentée à ses camarades comme une fille frigide et incapable de donner du plaisir. J'avais d'abord été dégradée puis humiliée par ce garçon. Lui accorder ma confiance avait été la pire erreur de ma vie. Une erreur que je m'étais jurée de ne jamais renouveler.

Quand j'étais rentrée ce soir là, après m'être planquée dans les toilettes du gymnase toute la journée, j'avais couru me cacher dans ma chambre. C'était là que Bella m'avait trouvée. Elle était venue en _vacances_ chez nous. Elle m'avait prise dans ses bras et je lui avais tout raconté. Je savais qu'elle ne me jugerait pas. Jasper non plus ne m'aurait pas jugée mais j'avais toujours tout raconté à Bella.

_- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Rosalie. Ce mec n'en est sans doute pas à son coup d'essai. Mais ne te mets surtout pas en tête que ça a quelque chose à voir avec toi..._

Le seul truc qui me déplaisait, c'était que Bella avait perdu sa mère quelques mois plus tôt et j'étais là à lui raconter des histoires de moindre importance. Seulement pour elle, tout avait de l'importance et elle n'aurait jamais accepté que je lui cache ça. Finalement à sa façon, elle est bien meilleure qu'Alice ou moi pour tirer les vers du nez des gens.

La classe de Jasper étant en voyage scolaire ce jour là, il n'avait pas encore entendu les rumeurs régnant au lycée. Bella me demanda la permission de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Permission que je lui accordai. Jasper voulut à nouveau aller régler son compte à Royce mais Bella l'en empêcha. Une lueur que je ne lui connaissais pas brillait dans ses yeux. Mais ça, je ne m'en souviens qu'après coup.

J'avais refusé tout net de retourner en cours les deux jours suivants, prétextant être malade. Jasper et Bella avaient confirmé que j'étais plutôt palichotte et avaient appuyé ma requête auprès de nos parents. Mais j'avais dû retourner au lycée le jeudi, pour les derniers jours de cours. Bizarrement, les moqueries avaient cessé. J'étais toujours le sujet de messes basses mais je fus surprise du contenu. _Remettre Royce King à sa place, la classe. _Et ce dernier était même venu s'excuser !!!

Je ne sus que longtemps après que Bella était allée voir Royce dès le lendemain de cette nuit où elle m'avait trouvée en larmes. D'où la lueur dans ses yeux.

C'était Karen qui m'avait raconté la scène.

« « Cette espèce de petit bout de gamine est arrivée furieuse, marchant d'un pas décidé. Elle ne s'est pas embarrassée de la corpulence de notre capitaine de hockey et a interrompu la discussion à bâtons rompus menée par ces fans de basket – l'équipe des Bulls avait perdu la veille.

Elle s'est plantée devant Royce et lui a chuchoté quelque chose. Il lui a répondu par une blague grivoise qui n'a pas eu l'air de plaire à ta cousine. Elle a continué de chuchoter mais lui se foutait d'elle. Elle a fini par lui mettre son pied dans les bijoux de famille et son poing dans la figure. Oui, son poing… pas une claque, son poing. Il en est tombé à la renverse, les deux mains entre les cuisses.

_- Puisque les mots ne t'atteignent pas, peut-être vas-tu comprendre ce langage là ? Même si j'en doute étant donné le pois chiche qui semble te servir de cervelle…_

_- Hey ma belle, si t'es en manque à ce point, ce n'est pas la peine de me frapper pour que je te saut…_

Nouveau coup de poing, cul de nouveau à terre et voix narquoise.

_- T'es même pas capable de faire prendre son pied à Rose, la pauvre a dû simuler… heureusement que ça n'a pas duré longtemps… Dire qu'elle a essayé de t'aider, d'abord en te faisant l'honneur de sortir avec elle… et après… au lit… C'est comme ça que tu la remercies ? Faut consulter, mon vieux, ça se soigne !_

Rires de toute la bande, un Royce rouge de honte et vert de rage, un vrai sapin de Noël.

_- Alors si je te reprends à raconter des craques sur elle pour cacher tes… _performances (elle cracha le mot comme s'il lui brûlait les lèvres)_ pitoyables, tu risques d'avoir de mes nouvelles. Et estimes toi heureux que ce soit moi, et non Jasper ou mon frère, qui sois venue te voir…_

Et sans se démonter, elle a regardé Royce d'un œil tellement noir que l'on voyait ce dernier rapetisser de plus en plus et effacer son mètre quatre vingt dix devant cette gosse d'une douzaine d'années, d'un mètre cinquante à tout casser et de quarante kilos toute mouillée. Elle s'est penchée à son oreille, on aurait cru qu'il allait se creuser un tunnel pour disparaître sous terre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui a dit… » »

Quand j'avais demandé des explications à Bella, elle était devenue rouge de honte et s'était excusée de son comportement. Elle avait un peu relâché la tension due à la mort de sa mère sur Royce.

_- J'étais tellement… en colère… que j'ai pu faire et dire des choses pas très sympas… je suis désolée…_

_- Tu rigoles ? Ne le sois pas, c'était adorable de ta part et je crois qu'il s'est un peu remis en question…_

Aujourd'hui, Royce gère une société de garages automobile qu'il a montée à partir du garage de ses parents. Il est marié et sa femme attend leur troisième enfant. Après sa rencontre avec Bella, il ne m'avait plus jamais ennuyée. C'est même chez lui que nous avons acheté mon cabriolet. Non sans obtenir de sacrées réductions et autres avantages.

Peut-être que si j'avais emmené Bella, il nous aurait payé pour qu'on prenne la voiture. Parce qu'à chaque fois que je le voyais, il me demandait des nouvelles de ma cousine, semblant rassuré qu'elle habite loin.

Par la suite, je n'ai plus jamais fait confiance à un homme, jusqu'à Emmett. Un garçon appelé Nick m'avait réconciliée avec mon corps et le sexe. Il était très doux et très attentionné. Et surtout d'une grande patience, mais je ne lui avais jamais accordé ma confiance. Pas plus qu'à aucune de mes aventures d'un soir qui suivirent.

Leurs paroles n'étaient, d'après moi, qu'un moyen pour eux de m'emmener où ils voulaient que je sois, autrement dit dans leur lit. Si j'étais d'accord sur le principe de les y accompagner, je n'accordais aucune valeur à leurs paroles.

C'est Emmett, que je connaissais depuis un moment, qui a changé la donne.

Avec lui, pas d'entourloupe, toujours franc et direct. Et ce jour où il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, je savais que c'était vrai.

Et que je l'aimais aussi.

_**POV Royce**_

Rosalie Hale n'était pas la première à qui je faisais ce coup plutôt bien rodé mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit vraiment vierge. Elle était tellement belle et bien gaulée que tous les mecs bavaient sur elle. Je pensais qu'elle me disait cela pour m'attirer dans ses filets, moi, la coqueluche du lycée. Que ce n'était qu'un jeu.

Et puis il y a eu cette fête où j'ai un peu trop picolé... elle aussi, c'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle n'a pas résisté aussi fort que les autres fois où j'avais tenté subtilement de la mettre dans mon lit.

J'étais un jeune con imbu de lui même et... oui, vraiment narcissique... je ne pensais qu'à mon propre plaisir.

Et puis il y a eu ce diable aux yeux terriblement perçants. Elle m'a dit que si je retouchais à un seul cheveu de Rosalie, elle le saurait et m'émasculerait... entre autres choses... j'ai occulté le reste de notre conversation comme on oublie un cauchemar vivant... Je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de la croire, son regard semblait se glisser au fond de moi et pouvoir y lire tous mes méfaits. Ah si, quelque chose dans ce qu'elle m'a dit m'a fait réfléchir.

_- Tu as une soeur, Royce ?_

_- Oui._

_- Quel âge a-t-elle ?_

_- 8 ans._

_- Tu l'imagines dans quelques années, avec un mec comme toi qui la privera de sa première fois, qui la fera sentir qu'elle ne vaut rien de plus qu'un objet ? Réfléchis-y, Royce, et peut-être qu'à l'avenir personne ne viendra plus t'humilier devant tes copains..._

Peut-être qu'au fond de moi, je m'en voulais de ce que j'avais fait vivre à Rosalie et que je n'avais besoin que d'un coup de pouce pour me sentir coupable et apprendre à me repentir et à m'améliorer.

Même si je ne l'ai pas vraiment mérité, je pense que Rosalie a fini par me pardonner. Moi, je lui serais reconnaissant à vie ainsi qu'à sa cousine pour m'avoir secoué les bretelles.

Aujourd'hui, je suis moins con, du moins j'espère. Attention, Rome ne s'est pas faite en un jour mais au lieu de me mettre en rogne, l'humiliation que cette lilliputienne m'a fait vivre devant toute ma bande en se débarrassant de moi physiquement en moins de dix secondes et moralement en aussi peu de temps a enclenché les prémisses d'un Royce meilleur.

Et quand Lisa est entrée dans ma vie, j'avais changé, muri. Et je n'ai pas gâché ma chance de vivre avec cette femme merveilleuse.

_**Première fois Emmett **_

Moi : Emmett, 16 ans.

Elle : Missy, 17 ans.

Missy était la capitaine des pompom. Notre flirt avait commencé le jour où j'avais été élu capitaine de l'équipe de basket. Le plus jeune depuis la création du lycée. Elle m'avait offert le plus doux des baisers, sous les hourras de l'équipe.

Nom d'un cake au lard et aux olives, les capitaines des pompom et de basket, ça fait cliché mais je l'aimais ma petite Missy. C'était une fille ultra motivée et motivante. Et pour ne rien gâcher, elle était mimi tout plein.

Nous avions testé tous les petits coins du lycée pour nous embrasser et nous peloter. Mais je ne voulais pas que notre première fois, que ma première fois puisque Missy avait déjà eu des relations sexuelles, se passe à la va-vite à l'arrière de sa voiture même si… un peu plus tard…

Que fait-on à dix-sept ans quand on ne sait pas comment faire pour organiser la soirée romantique du siècle?

On appelle Twin Sister Alice ! Reine des organisations en tout genre, prêtresse de la soirée réussie, Master in décoration et autres ambiances en tout genre…

Parce que moi, je n'aurais jamais pensé que des bougies jaunes plomberaient l'ambiance ou que les vertes mêlées au rouge faisaient trop Noël… Ni à emprunter la grange aménagée de McAlistair un soir où il était de garde, officiellement pour une soirée entre frères et sœur. Edward et mon lutin étaient partis en camping. Ed râlait un peu, il faut dire que camper au mois d'octobre n'était pas des plus agréables. On avait dévalisé le magasin pour campeurs de West Hurley pour être sûrs qu'ils n'aient pas froids.

Bon, ok, malgré l'ambiance de 'folie' créée par Alice, la première fois… c'est la première fois ! Mais la seconde… hum beaucoup mieux… fallait bien tirer parti d'avoir la grange pour nous tout seuls ! Et les suivantes furent encore meilleures.

Missy et moi, ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Mais toutes les femmes du monde m'attendaient…

Enfin peut-être pas mais j'ai beaucoup papillonné. Si Alice n'avait pas fait partie de l'équipe, j'aurais pu compter toutes les pom pom sur ma liste… Mais autant que possible, je ne brisais pas de cœurs, elles savaient à quoi s'attendre, j'étais toujours clair. Que ce soit pour une nuit ou pour plusieurs, je n'étais pas prêt à donner plus de moi qu'un peu de mon corps.

C'est une règle à laquelle je ne dérogeais jamais. Jusqu'à ma tigresse.

Nous nous sommes apprivoisés en tant qu'amis et puis une nuit, tout a changé. Et dire que tous critiquent mon remuage de fesses… ben ça plait au moins à la seule personne qui compte vraiment. C'est en dansant avec Rosalie que j'ai compris que je tenais plus à elle que je ne l'imaginais jusque là. Oui, cette nuit là a tout changé.

Je suis fou de cette femme.

Et elle me le rend bien.

POV Missy

Emmett était toujours très gentil avec nous les filles. Parce qu'il jouait peut-être les machos, c'était en fait un chou à la crème. Il nous portait même nos sacs quand on partait pour un match à l'extérieur.

L'amour à cet âge peut-être versatile, c'est ce qui s'était passé entre nous mais nous avions passé du bon temps ensemble.

_**Première fois Alice**_

Moi : Alice, 17 ans.

Lui : Marc Johnson, 17 ans.

Marc et moi étions les seuls de notre groupe à être encore vierges. J'avais déjà eu plusieurs petits copains mais aucun avec lequel j'avais eu envie de franchir le cap. J'aimais bien Marc que je trouvais mignon et gentil. Il n'était pas bien grand, avait les cheveux châtains, les yeux bruns et était toujours très bien habillé. Je savais qu'il m'aimait bien aussi.

Nous nous sommes donc mis d'accord pour remédier ensemble à cet état de fait. Nous nous sommes dit que de supprimer de trop forts sentiments lors de notre première fois baisserait la tension.

Nous avions tout organisé. Nous nous sommes retrouvés chez ses parents un week-end où ils étaient partis. Il n'avait pas été difficile pour Marc de convaincre son grand frère d'aller passer la soirée chez sa copine. La sœur de cette dernière n'était autre que Megan, la petite amie du moment d'Emmett qui dormait également chez elle. Nous servions tous d'alibis aux uns et aux autres.

Convaincre Emmett n'avait pas été facile mais il me devait un service. Mon frère jumeau n'avait compris qu'après avoir discuté avec le frère de Marc que c'était avec ce dernier que je passais la soirée, la nuit, et plus si affinités. Il avait failli débarquer pour avoir une discussion entre hommes avec lui mais heureusement Megan l'en avait empêché.

Marc avait demandé à son frère de le fournir en préservatifs. J'avais ramené bougies et autres… ben oui, on n'était pas amoureux mais on pouvait rendre ça un peu romantique, non ?

Trop calculé, pas de spontanéité, tous les deux puceaux… ça n'a pas fonctionné. Nous étions tous les deux bloqués l'un en face de l'autre à ne pas savoir quoi dire, ni faire…

Alors nous sommes redescendus pour regarder un film. Et là devant la télévision, il a commencé à me caresser puis à m'embrasser. D'abord nous avons gardé nos vêtements puis il a éteint les lumières et nous avons continué avec de moins en moins de vêtements. Nous l'avons fait là, dans le salon, sur le canapé.

C'était rapide, maladroit mais vraiment chou.

J'en ai gardé un excellent souvenir, je ne me rappelle même pas avoir eu mal. Par contre, nous avons oublié le préservatif. J'étais sous pilule pour cause de règles douloureuses et irrégulières mais il est quand même allé demander au pharmacien si je devais pendre la pilule du lendemain lorsque je n'ai pas osé y aller ou même demander à mon père. Et nous avons fait les tests même si nous étions vierges tous les deux.

La quinzaine de jours qui a suivi a été étrange entre nous, puis nous sommes redevenus ce que nous étions avant, des amis. Nous n'avons pas tenté plus, ne nous sommes pas mis ensemble ni rien. Juste des amis qui ont vécu leur première fois ensemble.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tout le monde faisait tout un foin du sexe. C'était bien mais j'avais vécu mieux. Je n'ai compris qu'un peu plus tard, quand l'amour ou même un fort désir dû à une attirance physique autrement plus importante qu'entre Marc et moi sont venus peser dans la balance.

Marc et moi nous sommes retrouvés par hasard à San Francisco où je menais mes études. C'était un vendredi soir, dans un bar. Marc était venu fêter un anniversaire ou quelque chose dans ce genre là, à moins qu'il n'ait été là en tant que touriste, je ne m'en souviens pas trop. Il avait pas mal changé physiquement.

En très très bien.

Nous avons beaucoup parlé et, une chose en entraînant une autre, nous avons décidé de voir si nous nous étions améliorés. C'était… génialissime… mais il n'y avait pas ce quelque chose en plus qui fait qu'avec Jasper, c'est juste … waouh !!

J'étais déjà tombée amoureuse. Plusieurs fois. Ok, à chaque fois je tombais amoureuse. Emmett se moquait de moi à ce sujet là régulièrement, me demandant qui était l'objet de mon coup de foudre du mois, voire de la semaine.

Mais rien de ce que j'avais vécu ou ressenti ne m'avait préparée à ce que j'ai ressenti avec Jasper. Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai su qu'il était l'homme de ma vie. Pourtant ça n'avait pas été si simple et si rapide entre nous. Déjà, nous étions à un bout et à un autre des Etats-Unis, et... je ne sais pas en fait.

C'est Edward qui a œuvré pour nous. D'abord sans le savoir, et plus vivement encore quand il a su. Au départ, j'hésitais beaucoup du fait de la distance, à cause de ce qui s'était passé entre Jessica et Edward alors même que quelques heures à peine les séparaient.

Mais mon petit frère, quand il avait appris que j'avais le béguin pour un New Yorkais – je ne lui avais pas avoué qu'il s'agissait de Jazz – avait insisté sur le fait que je n'étais pas Jessica et que j'avais un bien meilleur don que lui pour évaluer les gens. Et que, si je voulais, je n'avais qu'à lui dire qui c'était et il le surveillerait pour moi. Il connaissait pas mal de barmen – à force de courir après ses conquêtes d'un soir – et pourrait même les lancer sur _l'affaire_.

Hi hi, c'était quand même plus simple une fois qu'il a su que c'était Jasper, mon âme sœur...

Mais il a quand même fallu qu'il nous tienne la main à tous les deux et nous mette presque littéralement dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour que nous osions enfin aller plus loin.

Après, Edward a osé dire qu'il ne croyait pas à l'amour. Que pour lui, les aventures d'un soir lui correspondaient parfaitement. Qu'il n'avait rien d'un romantique.

Tout d'un nigaud, oui !

Un nigaud que j'aime et que j'ai espéré voir un jour rencontrer son âme sœur… Rencontrer la personne qui le rendrait aussi complet que Jasper me faisait me sentir complète.

Mon homme à moi, comme moi, j'étais à lui.

_**POV Mark**_

Reine des pom pom girls et sœur de la star du lycée, Alice Cullen n'avait toujours été qu'une amie pour moi. Mais pour autant, je ne regrette en rien ce pacte que nous avons passé et conclu. Ni d'avoir testé si nos corps s'emboîtaient toujours quelques années plus tard...

D'excellents souvenirs qui resteront gravés à jamais dans ma mémoire.

_**Première fois Jasper**_

Moi : Jasper, 15 ans.

Elle : Maria, 15 ans.

Je n'ai pas un souvenir très précis de cette fameuse soirée où j'ai perdu ma virginité.

Maria et moi nous courions après depuis la maternelle. Et c'est tout naturellement que nous sommes sortis ensemble. C'était… explosif entre nous. A quinze ans, ça n'augurait rien de bon. Mais on ne comptait pas passer notre vie ensemble. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi nous nous rabibochions, étant donné que deux jours après, ça clachait de nouveau.

Nous n'avions pas vraiment la même vision des choses. Notamment du sens du mot respect. J'avais beau être en pleine crise d'adolescence, il ne me serait pas venu à l'idée de détruire les biens d'autrui. Mais à quinze ans, on croit tout savoir, on croit pouvoir vaincre même l'impossible. J'ai cru que je pourrais faire changer Maria. Enfin bref...

Nous étions invités à l'anniversaire du frère de Maria. Il fêtait ses dix-huit ans et, les chaperons n'étant plus ce qu'ils étaient, l'alcool avait discrètement fait son entrée dans la soirée. Sa sortie fut bien moins discrète. J'étais… comment dire… rond comme une queue de pelle. Et j'étais loin d'être le seul.

Je ne me rappelle plus trop ce qui s'est passé ensuite mais je me rappelle très bien de la tête de son père quand il nous a surpris, nus, dans le lit de Maria le lendemain matin, avec sa cousine Dana. Toutes les deux nues également. Heureusement que sa chambre était au rez de chaussée. Et que mon caleçon ne se trouvait pas trop loin du lit. Parce que c'était le seul vêtement que j'avais pu attraper avant de m'enfuir par le jardin.

Mon père avait trouvé ça très drôle… jusqu'à ce que ma mère lui demande ce qu'il ferait si Rosalie avait été à la place de Maria. Cette réflexion m'avait refroidi. Mon père, lui, s'était un peu renfrogné mais lorsqu'elle était repartie, sa bonne humeur était revenue.

J'avais quand même eu le droit à un sermon sur la contraception, une démonstration et des travaux pratiques avec l'enfilage de préservatifs sur un pied de chaise.

Même si les rencontres suivantes furent plutôt étranges, j'avais réussi à me faire pardonner par le père de Maria. Et je me souviens un peu mieux de notre deuxième fois. Maria aussi. Et des quelques autres fois. Je n'ai jamais revu Dana. Nous ne sommes pas allés beaucoup plus loin puisque Maria était la fille pour laquelle, après un énième clash qui m'avait bien marqué, j'avais appelé Bella peu après la mort de sa mère. Et dire que ma cousine ne m'en avait pas soufflé un mot… j'en étais encore gêné.

Mes relations ultérieures furent beaucoup plus calmes. Si l'on exclue le crêpage de chignons entre Maria et Fiona en Junior. Ah tiens, à ce propos, il faudrait que je parle de ce combat de filles à Emmett, je suis sûr que ça lui plaira. D'autant plus que, dans mes souvenirs, il avait pas mal plu les jours précédents et qu'elles se sont roulées dans l'herbe boueuse…

Lorsque j'avais rencontré Alice pour la première fois, cette dernière était venue rendre visite à ses frères sur le campus. Rosalie était venue à plusieurs reprises dans notre appartement mais Alice donnait toujours rendez-vous à ses frères dans un restaurant ou un centre commercial.

Et ce jour, elle est venue frapper à notre porte. Je n'ai rien compris à ce qui m'arrivait. La tornade Alice est entrée dans notre appartement comme une furie et est repartie aussi vite, emportant mon cœur avec elle. Désormais, il lui appartenait, et j'espérais qu'un jour, la réciproque serait vraie.

Après cette apparition, je n'ai plus jamais vu aucune fille comme je voyais Alice. J'étais fasciné par son enthousiasme, sa joie de vivre, sa faculté à s'intéresser à tout et pour ne rien gâcher, je la trouvais magnifique.

Il nous a fallu du temps, mais grâce à l'intervention d'Edward, nous nous sommes enfin avoués notre amour, nos doutes, nos craintes.

Et c'est l'Amour qui l'a emporté.

_**POV Maria**_

Pfiou... Jasper, c'est une bombe... dans tous les sens du terme. Ne vous fiez pas à son air placide, il ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Entre nous, ça n'aurait jamais dû aller plus loin qu'une simple camaraderie de classe, on n'arrêtait pas de se prendre le chou pour un oui, pour un non.

Il faut dire qu'à l'époque, je tournais plutôt du côté obscur. Ma crise d'adolescence n'a pas été de tout repos. Et je faisais autant chier Jasper que mes parents. A sa place, je serais parti bien plus tôt.

Il faut que jeunesse se passe...

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX **

**Remarque : je n'ai fait que les « enfants »… et je ne poste que les quatre premiers, si ça vous plait, je finirai les deux derniers, sinon, je passerai directement au chapitre suivant qui n'est pas commencé…**

**A bientôt**

**Magda**


	41. Chapter 41 bonus premières fois 2

**Hello,**

**Je suis contente que vous ayez apprécié ce chapitre… Je me doutais bien que vous voudriez cette suite avec les premières fois de Bella et Edward mais bon, comme j'en avais déjà un peu parlé dans la fiction (il y a longtemps, certes), je n'en étais pas sûre…**

**Avais-je raison en disant que les apparences sont trompeuses ? **

**Je savais bien que les premières fois d'Emmett et Jasper feraient parler d'elles. Hé oui, Jazz n'était pas le même avant de rencontrer Alice… notre sexy major des armées du Sud… **

**Pour la suite, cela va se confirmer (que les apparences sont parfois trompeuses)…**

**Bonne lecture !**

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

_**Première fois Bella**_

Moi : Bella, 16 ans et demi.

Lui, Démétri Marchioni, 22 ans.

(N/A : Dans le chapitre 26 : 'Bella', cette dernière parle déjà pas mal de Démétri. Je vous remets ici le passage pour celles qui veulent le relire sans avoir à le chercher. Mais du coup, ça fait peut-être un peu répété avec la suite – je n'ai eu l'idée de ce 'rappel' qu'après avoir écrit le chapitre… en le relisant dans mes documents et sur le site, je m'aperçois que fanfiction mange quand même pas mal de mots… voire phrases…

_Mais c'est surtout ainsi que je fis la connaissance de Démétri. Il était en première année et nous partagions les mêmes cours de danse mais c'est sur ce toit que nous nous sommes réellement rencontrés. _

_Une rencontre qui a changé ma vie. _

_Démétri était une de ces personnes qui vous donne envie de sourire quand vous le voyez. Il m'a appris à faire de ma timidité une arme. Il composait avec mon caractère quand il le fallait. Il n'a jamais essayé de me changer mais me prenait telle que j'étais. Un peu sombre parfois, sûrement trop mature pour mon âge mais ça je l'entendais depuis toute petite, passionnée toujours, avec les défauts de mes qualités._

_Il pouvait parler pendant des heures ou se taire pendant tout autant de temps et c'est quelque chose que j'appréciais beaucoup. Nous n'étions pas toujours d'accord et ça donnait lieu à de folles discussions. _

_Nous étions partenaires de danse et il savait faire la part des choses, nous riions beaucoup mais la danse, même si nous prenions beaucoup de plaisir, c'était sérieux. Nous avions du temps à côté pour nos paris et autres jeux. Démétri était d'ailleurs celui qui a remporté le plus de paris contre moi. Même si, au final, je restais celle avec le plus grand nombre de victoires._

_Il était toujours là pour moi comme j'étais toujours là pour lui. Il m'a sauvé plusieurs fois de Jessica et de ses amis. Et même si j'arrivais à m'en débrouiller seule, c'était agréable de l'avoir comme soutien. _

_Le grand jeu de cette bande de gamins pourris gâtés était de profiter de ma maladresse pour me faire tomber ou renverser des choses sans se faire accuser. Au self, je me retrouvais régulièrement avec le tee-shirt tâché ou le nez dans mon assiette. Alors il fit de même avec eux, leur renversant son assiette pleine de sauce tomate sur la tête ou la poitrine. Il a également lancé une bataille de purée. C'était aussi puéril mais il savait que ça me faisait rire._

_C'était tout naturellement que nous nous sommes retrouvés à sortir ensemble. Cela faisait un moment que toute l'école pensait que c'était le cas. Nous avions laissé courir cette rumeur lancée en deuxième année alors que je l'avais embrassé – chastement – pour le débarrasser d'une fille qui ne comprenait pas le mot non. J'étais tranquille et lui aussi. Seule notre bande était au courant que ce n'était qu'une rumeur. Ah oui, la directrice aussi._

_C'était au milieu de la troisième année. En janvier. Nous nous étions embrassés une première fois. Mais c'est un autre jour que notre relation a évolué. Nous étions sur le toit de l'école à discuter après y avoir dansé et, une chose en entrainant une autre, il m'a embrassée. Il a été très doux, très patient avec moi. _

_Lorsque nous nous sommes séparés, c'était vraiment d'un commun accord. Et aujourd'hui encore, ce n'étaient pas nos moments intimes qui me manquaient mais bien notre complicité, notre amitié.)_

Le 13 Mars 2006. Soir de son anniversaire et de mon demi-anniversaire.

Le midi, nous avions fêté cela avec toute la bande mais ce soir là m'était réservé. Jacob m'avait procuré une fausse carte d'identité qui indiquait que j'avais plus de dix huit ans pour que Démétri n'ait pas de soucis en cas de demande. A l'école, ils fermaient les yeux sur notre différence d'âge, bien qu'après tout, la majorité presque absolue des élèves avait plus de dix-huit ans à l'entrée, a fortiori en avant dernière année. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'ils fermaient les yeux sur nous.

Nous avions dîné dans un petit restaurant italien et avions beaucoup ri. La soirée était magnifique. Nous étions tombés sur un chauffeur de taxi New Yorkais pur souche. Démétri, avec son plus bel accent italien, lui avait demandé de montrer les plus beaux lieux de sa ville natale à deux pauvres touristes venus tout droit de Rome^^. L'homme avait acquiescé avec joie à sa requête.

Lorsque nous étions revenus à l'école, passant par la porte de derrière dont nous avions dupliqué les clefs, Démétri s'était glissé en douce dans ma chambre pour le traditionnel échange de cadeaux, enfin plutôt don de cadeaux. Ma voisine n'était pas là cette semaine et nous prolongions donc cette merveilleuse soirée à deux.

Quand il m'a embrassée pour me remercier, et qu'il m'a suppliée de rester passer la nuit avec moi, comme nous l'avions déjà fait à plusieurs reprises – en tout bien tout honneur – depuis un peu moins de deux mois que nous sortions officiellement ensemble, je n'ai rien vu qui me fasse lui refuser cette demande. Dormir avec lui m'était devenu étrangement familier.

Mais cette nuit là, les caresses se sont faites de plus en plus précises, de plus en plus dénudées... J'avais une telle confiance en lui que je n'appréhendais pas du tout. Il s'est montré très doux, très tendre, très patient. Les quelques douleurs que j'ai ressenties se sont vite effacées devant le plaisir. Une sorte d'agréable douleur. Je sais, c'est bizarre. Et très intense. Bien plus intense que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé.

Par la suite aussi, même si nos ébats ont été parfois plus passionnés et que sont venues jouissance et volupté, la tendresse régnait en maitre entre nous.

Lorsqu'il m'a annoncé qu'il valait mieux que nous restions de très bons amis, j'ai été à la fois soulagée et en colère.

Soulagée parce que c'était ce que je ressentais au fond de moi, Démétri et moi étions plus des amis que des amants. J'avais le béguin pour lui parce qu'il était beau, drôle, intelligent, généreux, gentil et que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'occupait de moi sans qu'il n'y soit obligé.

Oui, j'étais amoureuse, je l'aimais de tout mon cœur, mais pas de cette façon là. Pas de cet amour qui vous laisse vulnérable parce que vous laissez tomber toutes les barrières qui sécurisent votre cœur et votre âme… de cet amour à qui vous donnez votre indépendance en tout état de choix et de volonté de le faire…

Et j'étais en colère contre moi même parce que la vie m'offrait un magnifique cadeau avec cet homme qui avait toutes les qualités et que je refusais ce cadeau.

Quand Démétri est mort, tout est remonté. Je me disais que si nous nous étions aimé autrement, il n'aurait pas été sur ce bateau de malheur. Si seulement je l'avais gardé à danser avec moi ce jour-là… En même temps, s'il n'avait pas été mon ami, il n'y aurait pas été non plus, sur ce bateau...

Mais avec des si on refait le monde…

C'est la mort dont je me sens le plus coupable. Je sais bien que je n'étais pas là sur ce bateau et que je n'avais pas fait exploser le moteur mais si je n'avais pas emmené Dem en Europe, ses parents auraient toujours ce fils merveilleux… oh ! Voilà que je recommence avec mes si…

Démétri m'a aidée à accepter mon corps qui avait grandi et changé un peu vite à mon goût. Surtout que je n'avais pas vraiment le profil danseuse classique. Certes, malgré ma taille moyenne j'avais de longues jambes fines et la taille menue. Mais j'avais déjà plus de poitrine, des hanches plus pleines et, bref, des formes plus en courbes féminines que les longilignes danseuses de ballet.

Pas si facile de passer inaperçue dans ces cas-là. Il m'a appris à en faire une force sur la scène et à en faire fi dans les coulisses.

Il a fait de moi une femme et je l'aimerais toute ma vie.

C'était mon premier amour, mon premier amant, mon meilleur ami.

A suivi l'épisode Collin, à Londres. Un mois de relation purement physique. Je n'étais pas amoureuse, lui non plus.

Je ne regrette pas pour autant. Il avait longtemps insisté. Paolo me poussait un peu aux fesses, arguant que j'étais jeune et qu'il fallait que j'en profite. Alors j'ai fait comme Pal' m'a dit.

Je crois que ce n'était pas un hasard si c'est à Collin que j'ai dit oui pour une sortie au cinéma, puis pour un dîner et plus ensuite. Parce que je n'étais pas amoureuse justement et qu'ainsi je me protégeais d'éprouver quoi que ce soit. Oh, ce n'était pas conscient mais maintenant je le sais. Et physiquement, nous nous entendions bien. Mais ça n'a jamais suffi.

Et puis, je suis revenue vivre à New York. Revivre à New York, dans les deux sens du terme. Je fuyais un passé qui finissait par être lourd.

Non, le terme n'était pas correct, je ne fuyais pas, je prenais un nouveau départ. J'avais fini mon année scolaire, plus aucune famille ne nous restait à Londres si ce n'est la mère de Paolo, Ethan et ce dernier alors que Jasper et Rosalie me demandaient depuis un long moment de les rejoindre dans la Grande Pomme. Zazar, Carmen, Jake et les autres Juilliardiens aussi me demandaient de venir revivre ici.

Dire que je m'attendais à rencontrer l'homme de ma vie dès le trajet en avion serait mentir et je n'aime pas mentir.

Edward.

Les mots ne sont pas si simples à trouver pour exprimer pleinement ce que je ressens pour lui.

Rosalie m'a dit un jour, il est celui pour lequel tu découvres la touche _majuscule_ pour écrire le mot Amour. J'avais trouvé cela très cucul romantique à l'époque mais très mignon... Emmett est bien plus terre à terre, pour lui, c'est le festival de la mousse au chocolat… ou la fête du string selon sa 'faim' du moment… (Dédicace à Pilou...) mieux encore, un mélange des deux....

J'aime nos moments complices, j'aime son petit côté protecteur même si je ne lui avouerais pas pour tout l'or du monde, j'aime nos disputes parce que j'aime nos réconciliations, j'aime son sourire, j'aime quand il joue au piano avec Carlie, j'aime la confiance qu'il a en moi, j'aime la confiance qu'il me donne en moi... la liste est longue... j'aime les qualités de ses défauts et les défauts de ses qualités… Parce que je l'aime, lui.

J'ai toujours été plutôt bien dans ma tête malgré mon passé – en tout cas le mieux possible – et Démétri m'a appris à être bien dans mon corps. Avec Edward, c'est devenu encore plus vrai. Il me fait me sentir belle alors que jusque là, je me sentais mignonne, sans plus – j'ai toujours adoré mes yeux, mais le reste… c'était moi, quoi !

Et surtout, maintenant, je suis bien dans mon cœur aussi. Je sais qu'il le chérira comme je chérirai tout ce qu'il me donnera.

Avec Edward, je me sens protégée et libre à la fois. Ce sont des sentiments merveilleux. Je peux tout lui dire et je peux tout entendre.

Avec lui, intensité, passion, amour se sont élevés à un tout autre niveau, bouleversant tout mon être.

Il est mon Amour. Il est mon Cœur. Il est ma Vie.

_**POV Démétri**_

Bella._ Cara mia… Delizia…_

Petite chose si fragile et si forte à la fois. Incapable de se voir comme les autres la voient. Solitaire et farouchement indépendante, elle a mis beaucoup de temps à s'ouvrir un peu, à laisser les autres voir qu'elle n'était pas uniquement une jolie gamine douée en danse, bosseuse et perfectionniste.

Elle est drôle, espiègle, franche, déterminée et généreuse, très généreuse. Bien sûr elle a les défauts de ses qualités et peut passer trois heures à répéter un mouvement si elle n'en est pas satisfaite. Et elle est vraiment plus têtue qu'une mule. Sa franchise également lui a joué des tours. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne les significations des mots subtilité et tact.

J'exagère un peu. Parce qu'elle a une très grande qualité d'écoute, qu'elle se contente de donner sans rien attendre en retour, qu'elle est même très souvent surprise quand il y a un retour. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle disait souvent directement ce qui lui passait par la tête. Non que ce soit faux mais elle a appris à y mettre les formes.

Elle bouscule, elle rassure, mais elle est toujours là pour ramasser les pots cassés. Si seulement elle laissait les autres faire pour elle ce qu'elle leur donne. Parce que Bella est aussi pleine de mystères et toute prête à se renfermer sur elle-même dès qu'on essaie de la faire parler d'elle. Si sûre d'elle sur la scène, si timide en dehors. Difficile à cerner, cachée derrière cette bonne humeur et ce calme en toutes circonstances.

J'ai mis du temps à comprendre qu'elle avait honte de ne pas avoir apprécié sa petite enfance.

_Qui n'aimerait pas ? Voyager, visiter un nouveau pays tous les trois mois, ne pas aller à l'école, apprendre des tas de nouvelles langues, jouer de la musique tard le soir, danser, habiter des palaces… Des vacances perpétuelles…_

Mouais.

Avoir un père absent physiquement, une mère ailleurs. Ne jamais rencontrer d'enfants de son âge ou presque. Avoir un prof pendant un mois, puis un autre. Etre trainée de soirée en soirée, avec interdiction de parler ou de se faire remarquer.

Qu'importent les grandes maisons et les immenses appartements quand on est toute seule dedans dès l'âge de cinq ans. Il y a bien les femmes de ménage, les majordomes, les chauffeurs… mais dès qu'elle s'habituait un peu, suivait inévitablement l'annonce d'un nouveau déménagement. Pas de point d'attache, pas de foyer… Alors ne compter que sur soi-même, s'inventer un monde à soi, s'attacher à sa solitude pour ne pas souffrir quand les maigres liens finement tissés sont arrachés brutalement…

Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt : mouais.

Je préfère un million de fois mon enfance avec sept sœurs et des parents aimants. Parce qu'il n'était pas toujours évident de joindre les deux bouts, Maman pouvait être envahissante, mes sœurs ultra chiantes, mais c'était une maison d'amour et non d'argent. Les rares fois où nous n'avions pas fait un truc ensemble le dimanche, avant que mes sœurs ne commencent à quitter la maison pour se marier et autres, se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main.

J'aimais emmener Bella chez mes parents le dimanche. La bande aussi mais Bella, c'était particulier. Seulement je ne pouvais pas ne pas remarquer le petit air triste qu'elle avait lorsque nous rentrions à Juilliard.

C'est pourquoi je ne l'emmenais pas trop souvent non plus, d'autant qu'elle travaillait parfois à la librairie Masen qui était ouverte sept jours sur sept pratiquement toutes les semaines. Ou bien c'était son seul jour de libre pour entrapercevoir ses cousins entre deux entrainements, mises en forme et autres répétitions. Elle ne s'économisait déjà pas beaucoup, les journées dans ma famille étaient remuantes et fatigantes même si c'était de la bonne fatigue, celle qui donne le sourire avant de se coucher.

Une nuit, alors que nous étions côte à côte sur le toit de l'école, son refuge préféré – moi, j'avais le vertige alors je ne montais que pour la voir, mais ça, jamais je ne lui ai, ni aurais, dit – elle m'a enfin avoué qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille comme la mienne, nombreuse, unie, aimante, faisant passer les siens avant tout le reste. Elle était sur le point de s'endormir et je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle ait vraiment eu conscience d'avoir prononcé ces mots, si doucement, presque murmurés, comme un souhait, un désir à tout jamais hors de portée.

C'était au milieu de notre deuxième année et c'est ce jour là que j'ai compris que j'étais tombé fou amoureux d'elle. Que je voulais être celui qui lui offrirait cette vie là. C'est sans doute la seule chose que je lui ai cachée.

Je n'aurais jamais rien tenté, de peur de perdre notre amitié, si elle n'avait pas fait le premier pas.

C'était le jour de la naissance de Carlie. Bella était tellement contente qu'elle en avait sauté partout jusqu'à se jeter dans mes bras. Sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes était une des plus belles expériences de ma courte vie.

Je n'étais pas niais, loin de là. J'avais même mon lot de conquêtes amoureuses ou purement sexuelles. Mais rien de comparable. Pourtant, fort de ma promesse de ne jamais séduire Bella, je n'étais pas en manque de compagnie féminine, la dernière datant de quelques jours à peine.

Mais Bella, c'était Bella.

Il y avait bien ce 'faux' baiser déposé sur ma bouche, en seconde année, afin de me débarrasser de je ne sais quelle fille un peu trop insistante, mais ce baiser n'avait rien à voir.

Troublée, elle s'était éloignée en s'excusant, baissant la tête et rougissant. Mon Dieu, je n'avais pas pu résister. Je l'avais rattrapée et avais pris sa bouche avec fougue. Si Jacob n'était pas entré à ce moment là, je l'aurais fait mienne sur le champ.

Quelques jours plus tard, sur le fameux toit, nous avons dansé ensemble et, alors que nous n'avions pas reparlé du baiser après que Jacob nous ait surpris – un peu rouges et proches l'un de l'autre mais nous pouvions toujours prétexter être en train de danser – je l'ai embrassée à nouveau. Ce fut notre premier baiser en tant que couple officiel.

Ah… Bella…_ delizia Bella… _ Tout en elle m'attirait. De son charme à la fois si mature et si jeune à ses courbes affolantes dont je profitais en tant que son partenaire privilégié de danse, en passant par son rire, ses idées, sa culture…

Même si les filles me trouvaient beaucoup de charme, j'étais loin d'être le plus beau, le plus doué, le plus adulé des gars de l'école. J'étais l'amuseur public, le chef de la bande des petits rigolos qui mettaient un peu – beaucoup – d'ambiance à l'école. Mais avec Bella en tant qu'amie, je me sentais le plus chanceux des hommes. Alors avec Bella en tant que petit amie…

Ah… Bella… Je savais qu'elle était la femme de ma vie. Mais aussi que je n'étais pas l'homme de la sienne.

Cela pouvait paraître bizarre, du fait de nos jeunes âges – enfin surtout Bella – mais je le savais. En fait, cela n'avait rien à voir avec nos âges, Bella n'a jamais vraiment été une adolescente. Je ne sais même pas si elle a été une enfant.

Je ne savais pas d'où me venait cette impression mais je le savais c'est tout. Quand, cinq mois plus tard, je lui avais proposé de retrouver notre statut d'amis, elle avait eu l'air déçu et j'avais failli revenir sur ma décision. Surtout que la nuit qui suivit notre rupture fut notre dernière nuit de luxure. Et sans doute notre meilleure nuit d'amour.

Je n'avais aucun doute sur son amour pour moi mais il était différent de celui que je ressentais pour elle. Je savais que tôt ou tard, elle s'en apercevrait et je voulais lui éviter d'avoir à faire ce choix. Ce choix qui, plus tard, aurait sans doute été bien plus douloureux, pour elle comme pour moi.

Pourtant, lorsque j'avais accepté de venir avec elle en Europe, ce n'était pas dénué d'intentions. Mais je n'avais pas osé lui en parler. Je me disais que je devais attendre que nous finissions Juilliard pour déclarer ma flamme toujours intacte, voire plus vive encore.

Jusqu'à son dix-septième anniversaire du moins.

J'avais changé d'avis en dansant avec elle le matin et décidé de prendre mon courage à deux mains et de lui dire que je ne voulais pas me contenter d'être son ami, que je l'aimais trop pour cela.

Que je pensais à elle tous les soirs, que je rêvais d'elle, que je me réveillais le corps dur à en être douloureux en pensant à elle, que je voulais la tenir dans mes bras des heures durant, que le seul fait de la voir éveillait un vent impétueux qui faisait virevolter les papillons dans mon ventre…

Cette promenade en bateau était l'idéal pour me ressourcer et amasser assez de courage pour lui dire. D'autant que James avait fini par comprendre. Lui comme Bella n'étaient pas très doués pour comprendre les sentiments des autres à leur égard alors qu'ils étaient excellents pour analyser les relations et sentiments entre les autres. Ma mère également avait compris ainsi que Domenica, la plus jeune des mes grandes sœurs et ma plus proche confidente en dehors de Bella.

Et si elle me disait non ? Le jeu en valait la chandelle et je savais qu'elle ne ferait rien pour me blesser. Et de toute façon, je resterais fier d'avoir été le premier homme à l'avoir connue intimement, à l'avoir aimée et qu'elle ait aimé.

Quand l'explosion retentit, il y eut quelques secondes de flou. On dit que lorsque la mort arrive, on revoit toute sa vie. Moi je n'ai vu que le visage de la femme de ma vie, entourée de ma famille, et vêtue de blanc, son magnifique sourire empreint de douceur illuminant son visage.

Mais finalement peut-être n'était-ce pas si mal que je n'ai eu ni le temps ni le courage de le lui dire.

_Ti amo Bella_.

_**Première fois Edward**_

Moi : Edward, 16 ans et demi.

Elle : Jessica, 18 ans et demi.

Je connaissais Jessica depuis des années et j'avais toujours été attiré par elle, même si je ne l'aurais avoué ni à Alice, ni à Emmett, encore moins à nos parents. Pas même sous la torture.

Et puis au milieu de mon année de sophomore, peu de temps avant le bal du printemps, elle était entrée dans les vestiaires du gymnase alors que j'étais le dernier sous la douche.

Aujourd'hui, je doute que Jessica soit entrée dans les vestiaires pour me voir. Je pense plutôt qu'elle aurait eu envie d'obtenir Emmett ou bien Marc Johnson, Craig Larsen, ou encore Bradley Gordon, les autres cadors de l'équipe. Mais toujours est-il qu'elle m'a surpris avec une simple serviette autour des reins. Et qu'elle m'a demandé si nous pouvions parler.

Elle s'était montrée comme la fille de mes rêves de jeune garçon de seize ans, et au lieu d'une simple attirance cultivée depuis de nombreuses années, j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle.

Jessica, avec ses deux ans de plus que moi, était bien plus expérimentée que moi, ce qui n'était pas difficile puisqu'elle était la première fille avec laquelle je sortais. C'était même la première fille que j'embrassais, enfin, si on ne comptait pas Bonnie à la maternelle...

Notre première fois se passa à l'arrière de sa voiture. Ce n'était absolument pas ce que j'imaginais. J'aurais plutôt vu une chambre avec de jolis draps, des bougies, un dîner aux chandelles dans un restaurant chic pour démarrer la soirée... ou un truc un peu comme la soirée qu'Alice avait préparée pour Emmett et Missy…

Mais Jessica ne voulait plus attendre_ nous aurons bien le temps de faire tout ça, Eddy chéri_..._ on ne va tout de même pas attendre d'être mariés pour faire l'amour... c'est trop out of fashion! Et puis j'ai trop envie de toi Eddy chéri..._

Enfin pour le garçon, c'était quand même plus facile que pour la fille, une première fois. Quoi que, c'était autant d'angoisse de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas réussir à donner du plaisir à la fille... et tout ça... sans compter sur les questions existentielles de taille, de tenue, de durée...

Jessica était un bon professeur, elle savait ce qui lui procurait du plaisir. Elle a donc pris les choses en main. Littéralement et au sens figuré... Je pensais qu'il n'était pas possible d'éprouver plus de bonheur encore.

Ça avait été de mieux en mieux, j'étais vraiment fou d'elle.

Comme un jeune imbécile, j'avais cru que notre couple se jouerait des obstacles de la distance. En fait, cela faisait un moment que Jessica me trompait. Sans le faire ouvertement non plus. Et dire qu'après chacune de nos séparations, que ce soit pour un week-end, les vacances ou ses semaines de cours à New York, j'appréciais beaucoup nos retrouvailles. Elle devait bien se foutre de moi, dans les bras de ses amants de passage.

Puis il y avait cette fameuse fois où je l'avais surprise au lit avec Jacob. Mon cœur s'était brisé en mille morceaux. J'avais l'impression que tout mon monde s'était écroulé. Je perdais ce que je pensais être l'amour de ma vie et mon meilleur ami.

J'avais commencé à ressortir pour faire croire à ma sœur et à ma mère que j'avais dépassé cette trahison. Mais je ressentais toujours ce coup de poignard qu'ils m'avaient donné en plein cœur. Alors je n'étais redevenu intime avec des femmes que sur le plan physique. Pour les grandes discussions autour d'un café, les sorties au cinéma, les expositions, les vacances... il y avait les amis. Ce n'était que du sexe, sensations dénuées de sentiments.

Et puis il y a eu la rencontre avec mon Ange.

Avant même de la connaître véritablement et intimement, cette simple apparition avait suffi à me redonner confiance. Son expression était si bienveillante... et puis elle me donnait envie de me battre pour, un jour, trouver la personne qui me comprendrait d'un simple regard, qui serait là, au premier rang, pour m'encourager lors de moments de doutes et fêter avec moi les moments de joie, qui serait là tous les soirs quand je rentrerais du boulot, qui me raconterait sa journée de travail et écouterait la mienne... et tant d'autres promesses de jours heureux.

Je n'en ai pris conscience que longtemps après mais après ce premier échange visuel, les choses avaient changé pour moi. L'espoir était revenu. Alors j'avais patienté, attendu celle qui ferait à nouveau vibrer mon cœur, celle avec laquelle sentiments et sensations se mélangeraient jusqu'à générer un feu ardent et inextinguible de passion, d'amour et de bien-être.

Et cette personne, c'était Bella.

Mon Ange.

_**POV Jessica**_

Comme tout ce qu'il y avait de bien dans ma vie, j'avais réussi à détruire l'amour que me portait Edward.

C'était devenu une constante dans ma vie depuis que mon père nous avait abandonnées, ma mère et moi, et que cette dernière s'était remariée. Non pas que je n'appréciais pas mon beau-père mais j'enviais ma mère d'avoir réussi à tourner la page. Et je lui en voulais d'accorder plus d'attention à cet homme qu'à moi, de le prendre _lui_ dans ses bras et pas _moi_, tout comme j'enviais le regard qu'ils se portaient, rempli de désir et d'amour.

Et puis ma mère et son nouveau mari sont partis, me laissant chez mes grands-parents. Je les aimais bien mais ce n'était pas non plus les grandes effusions d'amour.

Alors j'ai voulu trouver moi aussi un peu de cet amour, de ce sentiment éphémère de sécurité dans les bras d'autres personnes. D'autres hommes...

J'ai vécu ma première fois à quatorze ans. Et je n'ai eu de cesse de retrouver ce regard qu'ont les hommes lorsqu'ils prennent leur pied et m'offrent le mien.

Et puis il y a eu Edward. Je n'avais pas vraiment vu grandir le frère d'Emmett, chouchou de ces dames et celui qui faisait battre mon cœur à mes heures perdues, tout en le faisant brûler quand il choisissait une autre que moi.

Mais Edward avait bien grandi. Il n'avait pas cette force brute qui m'attirait chez Emmett mais possédait cette faculté de protéger ceux qu'il aimait avec plus d'intensité encore que son grand frère. Il était beau gosse, venait d'une famille aisée. Certes, ce n'était pas celui pour lequel j'avais le béguin mais pourquoi ne pas jouer un peu. Peut-être Emmett me remarquerait-il si je trainais souvent chez eux…

Je me sentais bien finalement avec Edward. Et je ne me sentais pas en danger. Je n'avais pas peur qu'il ne m'abandonne. Je n'avais pas peur de mes sentiments pour lui. Ce n'était pas de l'amour que je ressentais pour lui, c'était très artificiel. Il pourrait m'apporter de l'argent, un statut social, une protection...

Je m'étais promis de ne jamais tout lâcher pour un homme. Car même si ma mère était heureuse à présent, je ne pouvais oublier son visage dévasté quand elle avait compris que mon père ne reviendrait jamais. D'ailleurs, je ne voulais rien lâcher pour personne. Je savais que chacun ne comptait que sur soi-même pour s'offrir la vie qu'il voulait.

Et moi ce que je voulais, c'était la musique, chanter et que l'on m'admire. Tous, sans exception. Je voulais être au centre de l'attention.

Non pas qu'Edward ne me portait aucune attention. Au contraire, il m'avait mise sur un piédestal que je ne méritais pas.

Alors je suis retombée dans mes travers. Il y a eu ces vacances passées chez mes grands-parents à Los Angeles. En échange d'une nuit avec lui, un mec m'a permis d'enregistrer une chanson que j'ai envoyée à Juilliard.

Et au lieu de tout raconter, de tout avouer à Edward, j'avais recommencé. Et encore. Et encore. Jusqu'à ce que je me fasse prendre.

Je suis intimement persuadée que si j'avais avoué mes fautes à Edward, il m'aurait pardonné. Il m'aurait trouvé une excuse, aurait tenté de m'aider, d'une façon ou d'une autre, même si nous rompions. Alors j'ai fait la seule chose que je savais impardonnable. Ce jour là, je savais qu'il viendrait me voir. Je l'avais senti au son de sa voix quand il m'avait téléphoné la veille. Alors j'ai dragué Jacob et l'ai attiré dans mon lit. Le pauvre loupiot n'avait eu aucune chance de me résister.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai compris que j'avais toujours cette peur d'être abandonnée, même avec Edward. Et que je cherchais à me punir par tous les moyens. Punir de quoi, je ne savais ni ne sais aujourd'hui.

J'ai compris également que l'amour d'un seul côté de la balance ne fonctionne pas. Celui qui aime est malheureux parce que l'autre ne « l'aime pas ». Celui qui « n'aime pas » est malheureux parce qu'il se sent coupable de l'amour que l'autre lui porte et qu'il est incapable de le lui redonner.

Je ne pouvais pas aimer Edward. Je n'y étais pas prête et sans doute n'était-il pas fait pour moi. J'aurais tant aimé le comprendre plus tôt et ne pas le faire souffrir pour mes erreurs et par ma volonté de détruire tout ce qui était bon pour moi.

Idem pour Bella.

Je parle d'elle parce que Lauren m'a appris, information obtenue de la bouche de sa cousine Tanya, qu'Edward et elle allaient se marier.

Je suis contente pour eux. Sans jugement aucun et pour une fois sans arrière pensée, je me suis rendue compte que j'étais réellement contente pour eux. Du souvenir que j'ai d'eux, ils vont très bien ensemble. Ils ont cette même vision des choses et des autres un peu désuète, chevaleresque.

Avec Bella aussi j'ai tout gâché.

J'avais là une amie sincère et fidèle. Et, à cause de cette foutue jalousie qui me taraudait encore, j'avais tout détruit.

Je savais parfaitement que Bella avait entendu ce que je disais à Piper sur cette prétendue amitié entre nous uniquement pour jouir de sa célébrité. En fait, c'était de la méchanceté gratuite. Je me disais que Bella aurait le moral aussi bas que le mien, il n'y avait pas de raison. Voire même qu'elle abandonnerait.

Mais c'était sans compter sur son foutu caractère, Bella n'aurait rien lâché. Pas même au bout de la Xième vacherie que nous lui faisions subir. Alors même que j'avais trouvé en elle mon souffre douleur, celle contre laquelle je jetai toute ma violence et mon mal-être, elle ne s'était jamais écrasée devant moi. La tête haute, elle m'avait punie de la plus forte des manières, elle m'avait ignorée…

Et pourtant ma jalousie n'avait pas lieu d'être, Bella se moquait tant d'attirer l'attention, voire même la fuyait comme la peste, qu'elle m'aurait sans doute aidée à attirer la couverture jusqu'à moi si je le lui avais demandé. D'ailleurs comme Edward m'aurait pardonné mes tromperies si je les lui avais avouées plutôt que de le mettre devant le fait accompli, j'étais persuadée que Bella m'aurait pardonné si je lui avais donné les vraies raisons de mes paroles. Mes doutes, mes craintes.

Seulement quand je m'en étais rendue compte, il était trop tard. Le mal était fait. Et j'avais ma fierté, certes, mal placée, très mal placée. D'autant que Démétri était rentré dans la balance et après une confrontation entre nous deux, je n'avais plus cherché à approcher Bella.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle trouvait à ce garçon quelconque, bien qu'extraordinaire danseur, alors que tous les garçons tournaient ou plutôt auraient souhaité tourner autour d'elle. Beaucoup étaient bien plus mignons que lui. Ce n'est que plus tard, et douloureusement, que j'ai compris que la vie n'était pas qu'apparence, strass et paillettes. Tout comme Bella ne s'était pas arrêtée à mon physique de blonde reine du lycée et avait cherché à en savoir plus, avant que je ne lui renvoie en pleine face ses attentions, elle ne s'était pas arrêtée devant la bouille enfantine de son ami.

Quand Démétri est mort, j'aurais voulu aller vers Bella mais j'ai eu trop peur qu'elle ne me rejette, comme elle en aurait eu parfaitement le droit. Alors je n'ai pas osé.

Je voudrais profiter de leurs fiançailles et de leur mariage pour leur présenter mes excuses à tous les deux.

A ces deux personnes à qui j'ai sans doute fait le plus mal après moi...

Mais je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir faire.

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

**Voili, voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu...**

**J'avais imaginé les 'sentiments' (je ne trouve pas d'autre mot) de Démétri et de Jessica comme cela depuis le début mais ne pensais vraiment pas vous les faire découvrir. Finalement ce chapitre en a été l'occasion et j'en suis bien contente…**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, normalement vous devriez retrouver Alice et Bella en plein essayage de robe ou pas... et vous découvrirez le lieu où Bella et Edward vont se marier... et peut-être la date...**

**Mais pour cela, il faut que je me décide... est-ce que Bella va aimer la robe... quand et où vont-ils se marier (j'ai plusieurs dates et lieux en tête depuis un moment mais ça commence à se préciser)...**

**Bref, je suis pas bien avancée... ah oui et il faut que je fasse rallonger les journées à 35 heures afin d'avoir un peu de temps pour écrire... ou même de lire... les livres et les fictions s'accumulent... à vue de nez il me faudrait au moins un mois de vacances pour me remettre à jour... dommage je n'en ai pas une semaine... mais bon, je ne suis pas à plaindre, juste débordée...**

**A bientôt**

**Magda**

**PS : merci encore et toujours pour toutes vos reviews et vos encouragements… je suis sûre que sans ça, je posterais bien moins souvent…**

**Merci aux anonymes fidèles : PrincetonGirl818, marine, Elo, Flo, Paddy, Lee, B&E Forever, folette, Z, lola, Jewel, twilight lover, alicia, anne, Marie, vic, kiki, andrea, Kimmi, Arkansas, Roxie, Lunatic Girl, Pilou, Twilight Addict, La fouine, bébé23…**

**J'espère n'avoir oublié personne, si c'est le cas, veuillez m'excuser… c'est plus facile de répondre à celles qui ont un compte…**

**Pour Camélia, non, je n'abandonne pas La Vallée des Rois… c'est juste que je n'ai pas le temps de tout faire si je veux faire les choses un tant soit peu correctement (ce que j'essaie toujours, même si je ne réussis pas toujours)… et que j'ai du mal à écrire certains des chapitres… du coup j'ai privilégié Revivre à New York… mais ne désespère pas (bon désespoir est un peu exagéré…), je vais y arriver…**

**PPS : Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver d'idées pour Carlisle et Esmée… tant pis…**


	42. Chapter 42

**Magda m'a chargée de vous faire passer ce message parce qu'elle n'a pratiquement jamais accès à internet…**

**« Bonjour, **

**Je m'excuse du retard considérable que je suis en train de prendre mais c'est un peu la folie en ce moment…**

**Pour en venir aux raisons de ce retard… **

**Figurez-vous qu'un mois et demi avant de partir en Angleterre où j'avais un contrat de stage de fin d'études avec une entreprise, celle-ci a été vendue et les nouveaux propriétaires ont suspendu voire annulé toutes les demandes de stage. Et en temps que stagiaire, même avec un contrat, on ne peut rien y faire. Alors j'ai passé le dernier mois à me couper en quatre pour me trouver un autre stage, toujours en Angleterre, mais également un nouveau logement parce que ce n'est pas au même endroit… sympa…**

**Autre événement, plutôt triste mais avec un happy end, la jument d'un ami est morte des suites de son poulinage, laissant son poulain de trois jours orphelin. Après deux semaines de biberons à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, nous avons trouvé une mère qui, elle, avait perdu son poulain. Il a fallu du temps et de la patience, mais au bout de quinze jours, ils s'étaient adoptés et maintenant tout va pour le mieux. Nourrir un poulain au biberon a toujours des conséquences sur son caractère alors nous sommes bien contents de la fin de cette histoire.**

**Les autres raisons sont plus classiques, études et le mémoire qui en marque la fin, famille, etc. Voili voilou… en tout cas, je m'excuse du retard que je prend mais ça ne va pas beaucoup s'arranger jusqu'en juin… d'autant que j'ai un mariage à organiser… **

**Le logement où je vis est provisoire mais dans le suivant, j'aurai accès à internet et je pourrais publier à nouveau. J'aimerais vous dire que j'en profite pour prendre de l'avance mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas. Je vous assure néanmoins que je finirai mes histoires. Si, d'ici à ce que je récupère internet j'arrive à écrire, je passerai par un cyber café ou par Pilou comme c'est le cas aujourd'hui…**

**Je vous présente encore mes excuses et vous salue, j'espère vous retrouver bientôt.**

**Magda »**


End file.
